The Pursuit of Happiness
by Karma1987
Summary: The path in life doesn't always run smoothly but pursuing happiness is always the name of the game. AU S5-S7 starting with the ideas of what would happen with Luke and Lorelai if Luke had always known about April and what would happen if Rory's yacht stealing freakout had actually been dealt with. All your Stars Hollow favourites plus April, Anna, Maisy and Buddy and a few OC's.
1. Beginnings and Bickering

**Disclaimer - All characters from the show belong to their rightful owners. Just borrowing them.**

 **AN - AU starting the morning after Luke and Lorelai's date at Sniffy's. Luke has known about April her entire life( because 1 I hated the way they brought her in and 2 there is a weird thing against fathers in the show which oddly made TJ come across as one of the best fathers in the show and Luke deserved better). How does this fact change the course of Luke and Lorelai's relationship and impact the rest of our favourite characters. By changing a few minor things how does life for the Gilmores turn out in the end as they try to find their happiness. The story will eventually encompass Series 5-7 time frame but obs there will be differences, and divergences that get more noticeable as this goes along. It's gonna be a big un folks :). I write this on my own no beta, so all mistakes are my own. Hopefully you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 1 – Beginnings and Bickering**

Her eyelids fluttered as sunlight hit her face. In her ear instead of the normal shrill beep of the alarm clock there was the steady thump of a heartbeat. His heartbeat. Lorelai smiled as she remembered where she was. She peeled open her eyes and a smile spread across her face. She was in his bed, her cheek resting against his warm bare chest. She had spent the night with Luke, a proper actual date with Luke. She smiled, feeling surprisingly awake after a late night of good food, good talk and even better sex. Luke stirred and she used the opportunity to slip out from his arm. Sitting up she surveyed him and gave a happy sigh. This was it, this was different; he was no longer Luke the diner boy wrapped in flannel. He was Luke, beautiful, strong and everything she had ever hoped. It seemed too good to be true. After years of dancing around each other they had finally done it. Quite literally. They had finally had a proper grown up date, dinner at Luke's Luke's and they had finally crossed that barrier that they had held between each other.

She carefully got up from the bed and grabbed one of his flannels that lay across the chair in the corner of the room so she could leave his bedroom. She had only ever to been to Luke's house a few times and she had never got past his living room and kitchen. The hallway was always been out of bounds, the door closed to hide what was behind. She padded down the hallway, tiptoeing across the worn grey carpet. She paused getting her bearings for a moment trying to remember which of the three other doors the bathroom was. She turned to the side with two doors knowing that the larger room behind her would be April's bedroom, the room that Luke's eleven year old daughter used on her biweekly visits. Lorelai smiled softly as she remembered Luke's panic over whether he should have moved April into the smaller room when Jess had come to stay with him two years ago. Jess hadn't minded the small spare room, he'd been too busy running around town causing chaos or working when he should have been at school. Lorelai stopped her musing and opened one of the doors, praising herself silently as she found she had made the correct choice and she moved into the small functional bathroom.

After tending to her needs she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror and grimaced, in their haste last night she hadn't had a chance to remove her makeup, her mascara had shaded around her eyes like she was a panda. Strangely she didn't mind beyond the initial annoyance. She had just woken up, she was a mess but she didn't mind because she had had the most amazing evening with Luke. Everything had just slipped away as they talked both at the restaurant and after their first time together snuggled together, his arms around her, his hand gently stroking her back as they just talked about everything and anything.

She jumped slightly at the sound of a faint knock on the bathroom door.

"Lorelai?"

"Hey," she called brightly, quickly running her hands over her hair. "Be out in sec."

A soft chuckle sounded through the door. "Alright, I'm putting coffee on."

She smiled and grabbed some tissue so she could get rid of the worst of the panda eyes. She quickly checked the contents of the medicine cabinet, men's toiletries and some kid's shampoo nothing to help her out. She closed the cabinet and looked at her reflection once more, she looked barefaced and beautiful. Lorelai smiled, she had never ever felt this good the first morning after with any guy before.

She turned away from the mirror, it was Luke, she wanted him to see her like this, she didn't mind, he was all in, so so was she.

"Hey," She smiled brightly as she entered the open plan living area, slowly walking towards Luke in the kitchen. He turned around and her heart seemed to momentarily skip a beat.

"Hey," Luke grinned at her, his eyes roving up and down her. "That shirt looks good on you."

Lorelai looked down at the large blue check flannel, her smile widening. "Now I get why you wear them so often. Nice and cosy."

"Coffee," Luke handed her a cup. "I don't have much in the way of breakfast."

"You don't have any food?" Lorelai looked at him quizzically as she took a sip of the black coffee relishing the warmth and deep flavour.

"I don't have much in the way of food that you would like." Luke gave her a sheepish look. "Muesli," he chuckled as she pulled a face. "Greek yoghurt and fruit."

"Yuck," Lorelai wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I'll make sure I have eggs next time," Luke took a step closer.

"There's going to be a next time?" Lorelai gave him a coy smile. She set her coffee mug on the counter and stepped into his space allowing him to place his arms around her. "Sounds good," she kissed him sweetly.

"Good," Luke held her for a beat before slowly releasing her, his hands running down her arms. "Now I hate to do this but we should get going. I need to get to the diner, and you looking like that is just gonna make me, really really late," he glanced down awkwardly. "Please don't wear those jeans with the rhinestone butterfly on the pocket because I work in a kitchen and I need to be able to concentrate or I might chop off a finger."

Lorelai bit her lip preventing herself from smiling too widely. "I had no idea I had such an effect."

"Oh you always have," Luke grinned at her. "Always."

 **xXx**

* * *

Lorelai slipped into the diner and moved to the counter, it had been a week since she and Luke had had their first proper date. They had spent every single night together since that night, twice she had stayed at the diner until closing and they had walked to his. The other nights he had come to hers having given her burger with a grumbled request not to do anything his eyes shooting over to whichever table he was worried was watching them, usually occupied by Miss Patty or Babette. She liked their secret, she liked that it was just them. She hadn't even told Rory not the full details, all her daughter knew was that they had had a date that had gone well, not that she was sure that Rory wanted the full details.

Lorelai sat on the stool by the register, a smile falling on her face as Luke rushed out of the kitchen with an order in his hands. A smile rushed across his features before he cast a nervous look around the diner, deciding it was safe he passed the plates off to one of his servers and stepped in close to the counter in front of her.

"Hey," Luke growled at her.

"Hey," Lorelai shot him a beaming smile.

"What did I say about wearing the butterfly jeans?" he gave her a lustful look.

"Oh I thought it was just the other day," Lorelai grinned as a thrill of excitement rushed through her chest.

"Nope, they really work for you," Luke coughed slightly, "and me."

"Oh," Lorelai poked her tongue out slightly. "I'll have to remember that," she leaned across the counter slightly. "So I have to visit the Hartford ice house tonight, I'll probably be back about 9.30, 10, should I come over to yours or do you want to come over to mine?" she frowned slightly as Luke backed away from the counter.

"er…" Luke looked down at his hands. "It's my weekend with April so er…"

"Oh," Lorelai shook her head as she realised what he was saying, "Sure of course, I didn't think," she smiled at him in understanding. "So I guess I won't see you till tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Luke stared at her confused. "I have her till Sunday."

"No, I mean here in the evening, you guys are usually here for the evening shift," Lorelai's frown returned to her face. "Luke?"

Luke looked awkwardly to the ground. "It's just…I'm having a hard time hiding how I feel about you with the rest of this crazy town, I can't lie to April. She has like this lie detector thing with me. She's known like every present I've ever bought her before I actually gave it to her," he smiled weakly. "Anna and I have this 3 month rule with April and Anna is still really pissed about how the whole thing with Nicole affected April and I just…I dunno…I'm sorry…I just guess it will be easier to not tell her about you if you weren't here."

"You don't want to tell her about us," Lorelai tried to keep her voice bright but she knew her face had fallen because Luke was looking at her in fear.

"I do," he nodded earnestly, "but I just need to do it in the right way and the right time. We set 3 months because it's enough time for the dud relationships to fizzle out. I don't want her figuring it out in crowded diner with the town watching because I can't keep myself from staring at you." Luke reached and took her hand squeezing it gently. "I'll tell her as soon as I can because this isn't a dud, this is for keeps it's just how we do things."

Lorelai sighed and pushed her disappointment down, she knew exactly what Luke was saying because she had spent sixteen years doing the same with Rory, keeping her relationships separate from her daughter until she was sure. "I get it," she smiled as she saw the relief flood into his face. "Sunday then?"

"Sunday," Luke nodded. "I close at five so I'll come to yours and cook for you."

"Cook at my place?" Lorelai feigned shock. "Proper food? Not just stuff from the freezer that's rip and dump then shove in the oven."

"Proper food," Luke nodded his head seriously. "Don't worry I'll bring everything I need."

"I'll look forward to it," Lorelai leaned across the counter and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

 **xXx**

* * *

"So you can't go into the diner while April's there?" Rory asked as she walked alongside her mother slowly as they traversed the short distance between the pool house and the main house.

"Uh huh," Lorelai vocalised casting a glance over her shoulder to check her father hadn't followed them out to watch them so he could ensure their safe passage across the Gilmore estate grounds. "I get it, I mean I used to do the exact same thing with you."

"I guess, but how is it any different now. I mean Luke has liked you for years. You go into the diner all the time, April knows you. She used to join us all the time on Saturday night," Rory shook her head as she tried to understand Luke's reasoning. "Why does it mean that now you are dating you can't go in?"

"I guess once it's out the box you can't get it back in, like cool whip," Lorelai muttered pausing as a cheeky smile pulled across her face as she realised what she had just said and the image it brought to mind.

"If you say dirty I'm going to hit you," Rory rolled her eyes as she pulled the back door of the Gilmore Mansion open. "There are some things I don't need to know about. You having sex is one of them."

"Sex?"

Both women froze as Emily's voice echoed shrilly around the ground floor of the house.

"Hi Grandma," Rory forced herself to smile as Emily stood up from the couch an appalled look on her face.

"Who's having sex?" Emily stared at her granddaughter in horror. "Not you're gr…"

"Mom," Rory answered quickly, her eyes closing as she realised what she had done. She glanced at her mother shooting an apologetic look at Lorelai as Emily's head whipped round to stare at Lorelai.

"You're in a relationship?" Emily's eyes narrowed as she looked Lorelai up and down. "It's not Jason is it?"

"No Mom, I am not seeing Jason." Lorelai started to undo her jacket. "It's just girl talk, I crossed a line with Rory she doesn't want to know certain things."

"But you are in a relationship," Emily pressed again taking Rory's jacket her narrowed eyes still fixed on Lorelai. "Who with?"

"Dinner smells great Mom," Lorelai tried to change the subject holding out her jacket.

"You won't tell me?" Emily's expression changed from one of narrow eyed curiosity to wide eyed disappointment.

"Not yet, no," Lorelai shook her head. "It's new. It's like wine, I need to let it breathe a little before I can let people in."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Honestly Lorelai," she snatched Lorelai's jacket from her. "Why do you insist on keeping me out of your life!"

"I'm not!"

"You've told Rory," Emily pointed out childishly, "but then she's your friend and I am just your mother. Go into the dining room," she spun on her heels and stalked off to put the coats away.

"Thank you!" Lorelai hissed slapping Rory's forearm.

"I'm sorry, I panicked she thought Grandpa was having sex. We're still trying to get them back together, remember. I couldn't let her think that he was doing that," Rory hissed back as they scurried into the dining room.

"You should have told her you were doing it with Dean," Lorelai shot at her daughter as she pulled out her chair.

"How is that better?" Rory slumped into her chair.

"It's not, but at least she would be mad at you and not me," Lorelai flicked her napkin across her lap dramatically. "Now I have to endure a frozen Nova Scotia dinner instead of just the usual chilly North West. I should transfigure into a penguin," she forced herself to smile as Emily strode back into the room. "The dinner really goes smells amazing Mom."

 **xXx**

* * *

Luke looked up as he heard the shuffling scuffing sound that always sounded moments before his daughter entered the living room when she was ready for bed. He quickly turned off the stove and poured the warmed milk into the mug stirring it so the chocolate powder didn't clump and the hot chocolate was frothy. He turned just as April entered the room wrapped in a too big blue towelling dressing gown, grey knee high slipper socks with her right pant leg of her bright pink pyjamas tucked in, the left leg dragging on the floor. Her hair was wet, her thick glasses slightly steamed from her shower.

"All clean?" Luke asked as he shooed his eleven year old daughter towards the couch

"All clean," April nodded her eyes drawn to the hot chocolate.

"Sit then you get it," Luke followed her waiting for her to sit before handing her the warm drink, "Careful!"

"I know Dad, it's hot," April held the mug in both hands and inhaled the warm chocolatey smell. "Your best yet."

"You say that every time," Luke gave her a pleased smile. "So baseball?"

April let out a groan, "Nooooo."

"Science dude?" Luke chuckled moving to the shelf where he kept his few VHS tapes. "Which one were we on?"

"It's Science Guy Dad," April set her drink on the coffee table and pulled her feet onto the couch so she could kneel and see better. "We were on Season 2. Episode nine is the next one we need to watch; Oceanography."

"Oceanography," Luke repeated selecting the right tape and moving to put it on. "About ocean graphs I guess."

"Dad," April rolled her eyes again her, preteen sensibilities kicking in whereas as little girl she would have giggled.

Luke shrugged self-deprecatingly. "I know, I should work on my Dad jokes huh?" Luke put the tape in the player. He waited until he was sure that everything was working before he joined April on the couch.

As the tape started to play, from the last place they had paused it, April slid across the couch to sit closer to him. Luke smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder his attention focused on his daughter rather than the TV as the tape of a show that was nearly as old as she was started to play and held April's attention. "You want me to do your hair?" he asked softly.

"After maybe," April whispered watching the screen intently despite having seen the tape before a smile on her face. "He's so interesting." She snuggled into Luke's side and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I love this show."

"Yeah," Luke nodded, he kissed the top of April's wet hair and sighed. He loved having April here, even if he had to watch the same show over and over on repeat, even if it meant he had to stay away from Lorelai for the weekend. He was all in with Lorelai and he meant it but April came first. April was growing up so fast, too fast. He would do anything for her, do anything to protect her and most of all he would do anything to preserve that innocence in her. When he stuck Bill Nye on it was like the first time she saw it when she was four years old, sat on his knee watching the TV with her mouth open in awe.

He sat in silence as the show played for its thirty minutes, April chuckling along with the gentle humour and gasping in surprise when she picked up something new that she had missed on one of the other viewings. As the episode came to an end she looked up at him hopefully. "No," Luke pre-empted her request for another episode. "We can watch another one tomorrow. Clean your teeth and bed, we have to get up early for swimming."

"Alright," April sighed with far too mature resignation. Slowly she disentangled herself from Luke and her position on the couch. She moved to the VCR waiting until the perfect moment to pause the tape so it would be in the exact right place for her tomorrow. "Can I read for a bit?"

"A bit," Luke glanced at the clock. "Lights out by 10 OK."

"Ok," April padded over to him and kissed him. "Night Dad."

"Night April," Luke kissed her back. "I'll check on you in a bit," he watched her head to her bedroom and then collected her half-drunk mug of chocolate. Quickly he cleaned up the mess from the day and made to walk towards his own room to get ready. The phone caught his attention and he paused. Closing the hallway door he picked up the phone from its cradle and dialled the number that was imprinted on his brain. After six rings he sighed and went to return the phone to its cradle.

"Hello," Lorelai's breathy voice sounded down the line.

"Lorelai?" Luke whispered.

"Yeah,"

"You're out of breath," Luke noticed with a touch of concern.

"I just got in," Lorelai whispered. "I had to run and Mom served three courses and then broke out the cheese board to make up for missing drinks. I ate too much."

Luke chuckled. "You always eat too much."

"I guess. How come you're calling?" Lorelai asked nervously. "Where's April?"

"She's in bed reading. I just wanted to say hi," Luke sighed. "I missed you tonight."

"I missed you too. I can't wait for Sunday."

"Me neither," Luke smiled. "I have it all planned out, no cheese board I promise."

"Good."

Luke sat on the arm of the chair. "So are you OK to talk for a while?" he smiled as Lorelai laughed lightly down the phone.

"Oh, you know me Lucas, I can talk for forever."


	2. A little case of the ex

**AN - Thank you so much everyone. Chants there will be a little bit of angst but certainly nowhere near the level of As we fall apart. I like to think of life as a wobbly squiggly line, ultimately it's going up towards happiness but sometimes there are backsteps and wrong paths taken. I have it all planned out, it's 50 chapters in all encompassing Sept 04 to June 07 so lots of ups and a fair few downs, life really.**

 **Here's chapter 2 I hope you like it, let me know x  
**

 **Chapter 2 – A little case of the ex**

"Luke's," Luke barked down the phone at the diner as he answered throwing the finished plates in the bus tray.

"It's Anna,"

"Oh Hey, everything OK?" Luke asked nodding goodbye to a customer as they left the diner.

Anna gave a sigh tinged with amusement. "April's broken one of the wheels on her bike, I want to take it to the shop because she needs it for getting to school but I know how you feel about these things so I figured she could suffer walking for a few days but…"

Luke gave a dry chuckle. "You about tomorrow? I can get away a bit in the afternoon."

"It's at the store, so anytime. Thanks Luke," Anna signed off.

As Luke put the phone down he gave a soft sigh, he and Lorelai had been dating for two months now and he had yet to broach the subject with April and Anna partly because he and Anna had the 3 month rule about letting April know about relationships but mostly because he was worried how Anna would react and if she would get funny over him letting April know; especially after the Nicole debacle. He was sure that April was starting to figure something was going on. It had been three Saturday nights during her weekends with Lorelai not coming into the diner and April was starting to miss her presence and encouragement. Ever since he had met Lorelai she had always been part of April's cheer squad, encouraging her individuality and embracing her intelligence, sitting and chatting with the girl when he was busy working. He wanted to tell April, he wanted to share his happiness with his daughter and he wanted Lorelai to spend time with them. He hated asking her to stay away but he wasn't sure what else to do, he just wasn't able to hide how he felt about her anymore, not now he didn't have to.

He looked up as the door opened and Lorelai trotted in yammering on her phone. With a frustrated air he pointed at the sign behind him. Lorelai gave him a charming smile and quickly said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and then as she took her now regular spot by the register leaned across the counter so she could kiss him.

"Hey Hun."

 **xXx**

* * *

"All done?" Anna asked as Luke walked back into her Woodbridge store.

"Yeah so long as she doesn't run into any potholes she'll be good," Luke nodded as he finished cleaning his hands with a rag. "It's getting a little small for her though. Maybe I could get her a new one, for Christmas?"

"She'd like that," Anna nodded flashing a large smile at him. "I've had several heavy handed hints dropped about a solar system model so you're safe with that one." She closed the register. "Did you want to come back for a coffee, you could stay for dinner if you want?"

"Oh…er…that would be great but…" Luke swallowed as he realised he had been given a chance to bring up Lorelai naturally. "I have a thing…a date."

Anna's head shot up from the register and her blue eyes narrowed a fraction. "Nicole?"

"Lorelai," Luke answered quickly. "You've met her a bunch of times at the diner."

"Oh yes," Anna huffed. "The babbler."

Luke scowled and folded his arms across his chest. "She doesn't babble, well she does but mostly she just talks really fast. She only tends to babble when she's nervous or upset."

"How chivalrous," Anna muttered coolly, looking down at the counter and flicking lazily through the catalogue on the counter. "How long have you been seeing her?"

"Two months."

"Uh huh," Anna looked up at him again. "Have you spoken with April?"

Luke grimaced, he could sense the tone and his defences began to rise. "Not yet."

Anna smiled for a second before biting her lip. "So it's not serious then."

"It's serious," Luke clenched his fists, he recognised the pattern with Anna, she was pulling out the passive aggressive tone and in a moment she would pull out the condescending 'I'm the main parent' spiel. It had been the same way since they had broken up ten years ago. It was why every time he had felt himself falling under her spell in the past he had been able to get over it. "I'm going to tell April on her first visit in December. Three month rule remember. Your rule. I'd quite happily tell her now."

"We have the rule for a reason Luke," Anna looked him over the way that a teacher might look at a child. "It's to protect April. Though considering the mess you made with Nicole, perhaps we should…"

"I'm telling her in December," Luke interrupted firmly.

"Well if you really think you have…"

"Anna," Luke cut her off his voice low. "Don't, please."

"Don't what?" Anna looked at him innocently. "Protect our daughter?"

"Oh come on," Luke hissed. "Look if you are going to be like this I'm going." He bent over and picked his toolbox up. "If she gets any more trouble with the bike let me know."

"Fine," Anna turned her attention back the catalogue.

"Fine," Luke echoed and stomped out the store, he could feel his anger rising, partly from what she had said and partly because after all these years she still had the power to make him feel like crap.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Ok Mister lose the tude," Lorelai flopped onto her couch beside him and fixed him with a look that was filled with both annoyance and concern. Their Thursday night double date with Rory and Dean had been a disaster from start to finish, Luke had been moody and snarky, clobbering Dean for any perceived slight and just being generally unpleasant.

"What are you talking about?" Luke grumbled.

"You heard Rory, we brought out the bop it because of you." Lorelai tucked her legs underneath her. She studied him with careful concern. She was sure in part some of his issues was the fatherly concern that Luke had for Rory but there was something else. Luke had been sullen before Dean had arrived. "Is this really all about Dean and 'slacks'?" She frowned as Luke exhaled sharply and shook his head. Lorelai brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder frowning as he flinched slightly. "Hey," Lorelai rubbed his shoulder tenderly. "What is it?"

"I told Anna about us today," Luke sighed and glanced at her before he sat forward and rested his forehead in his hands, "She was mean Anna, the bi…reason why we split up. She did that passive aggressive, patronising, knows better, makes me feel small, thing she does."

"Oh she's had lessons from my mother," Lorelai smiled warmly and rubbed her hand across is shoulder. "I'm sorry Hun."

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the night," Luke sighed and sat backwards stretching his legs out as he stared down at his hands. "It just bugged me. That she still has this effect on me. I don't expect her to be happy but you know."

"I know," Lorelai moved closer to him. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Nah," Luke looked up from his hands to her face and then back again. "You're fine as is."

"Is that fine or fine?" Lorelai waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Her expression dropped slightly as she took in how miserable Luke looked, she rested her chin and hands on his shoulder and allowed him to pull her into a warm embrace. It was him who needed to be comforted but she knew that Luke found comfort from being needed, from feeling like he was protecting the ones he cared about. She allowed him to drag her legs across his lap and smiled warmly. "It's all gonna be worth it in the end," she tenderly ran her fingers through the front of his hair.

"I know," Luke smiled weakly at her. "It just sucks that I have to keep it a secret from April until December."

"We're nearly at the end of October, November will fly by," Lorelai reasoned. She studied his face for a moment before deciding to change the subject. "So what's the Halloween costume this year?"

Luke gave her a sad smile. "She's with Anna this year."

Lorelai lowered her head onto his shoulder with a groan. "I suck at cheering up."

Luke smiled warmly at her as he held her. "No you don't," he leaned forward and kissed her softly, tightening his arms around her and relishing her closeness.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai grimaced as her phone started to ring. Laden with a tray of nachos and a giant Slurpee from Doose's she panicked for a moment trying to figure out what to do with her food before spotting a nearby post box. She rushed over and balanced her Saturday night food on the top of the metal bin and managed to grab her phone with one hand while ensuring her food didn't fall to the ground. She frowned at the number. Christopher. They hadn't spoken in months and now he was calling her on her cell. She swallowed. This couldn't be good.

She took a deep breath and answered the call. "Hey," she tried to sound bright, but her eyes widened as she heard the sound of an infant screaming at the other end. For a moment she considered that this was a pocket dial and she made to close the call.

"LOR," Christopher bellowed down the phone.

"Chris?"

"I don't know what to do, I'm sorry I couldn't think who else to call. She won't stop crying." Christopher almost cried down the phone at her.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Gigi? Is she hurt, does she have a fever?"

"No. She just won't stay in her crib, she keeps climbing out and then she's screaming when I put her back and I just don't know what to do," there was a thud at the other end of the phone and Chris swore.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked with concern.

"I stubbed my foot on her toys." Chris sighed. "Lor, what do I do?"

"Where's Sherry?" Lorelai asked the most obvious question. The phone went quiet except for Gigi's incessant screaming. "Chris?"

"She's gone."

Lorelai swallowed, Chris sounded so tired and broken that for a horrible moment Lorelai considered that gone meant dead. "Gone?"

"To Paris."

Lorelai blinked in surprise, "On holiday?"

"For a job," Chris sighed heavily again. "I came home from a business trip and the nanny handed me this letter from Sherry to say that she was leaving me for this job in Paris and then the Nanny quit because she had been left alone for 3 days."

"Sherry left 3 days ago and just left a note with the nanny" Lorelai gasped in shock. Surprise didn't even come close to how she felt about what she had just heard, this was the woman who had told Rory 3 years ago that before Chris came along she was considering single parenthood and now she had abandoned her not even two year old with a nanny for 3 days and not even called Christopher just left a note. Even she hadn't done that when she had run away from her own parents. Christopher had been the first person she had called, he had been the only person he called.

"I don't know what to do. Come on Geeg please stop."

"Chris," Lorelai said his name forcefully knowing that Chris was retreating into his lost little boy persona and needed to be told what to do. "If Gigi won't stay in her crib put cushions on the floor and let her fall sleep there or have her in with you." She lifted her phone away from her cheek and glanced at the time it was 7.45pm, even if there was no traffic Boston was over 2 and a half hours away, that's if Chris was even in Boston still. There was nothing she could do except coach him over the phone. "She'll tire herself out and when she's asleep put her back in her crib."

"I need to have a shower," Chris bleated.

"You have a bath right?" Lorelai asked. "Have a bath with Gigi, it might calm her down and kills two birds with one stone."

"What do I do Lor? How do I do this by myself?" Christopher whispered.

"You do what you have to," Lorelai answered practically. "You can't sort the nanny situation out until Monday. Gigi is a baby, all you have to do is keep her safe, clean and fed. Clean is relative, dirty diaper change it, if she has a grubby face it's not the end of the world. She will fall asleep wherever. You're in shock right now. Are your parents still in Hartford? What about Sherry's parents?"

"Her parents live in Framingham," Chris whispered.

"Ok well that's not too far, right? Could they help?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"I don't know what to say to them." Chris whispered sadly. "How do I tell them what she's done?"

"You tell them. Chris, she's the one in the wrong. You have to do what is best for Gigi and you. If they don't want to help then you find another way. But you have to tell them." She forced herself to smile hoping that her voice would sound positive. "If everything is still up in the air tomorrow I can drive up and give you a hand."

Chris gave a tired sigh down the phone. "Thanks Lor, I'm sorry, I just panicked."

"I know," Lorelai smiled. "It's part of being a parent, just the secret is to not let them see you sweat. Call me if you need me Ok. Bye Chris," she closed the call and stared at her screen in sadness, life certainly threw curveballs sometimes. She slipped her phone into her purse and stared at her nachos, in the time it had taken to take the call the cheese had congealed into something inedible. With a sigh she walked over to the trash can throwing what was supposed to be her dinner away. She could kill for one of Luke's burgers but it was an April weekend so she would have to make do with something else.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey kid, are you free to talk to Mommy?" Lorelai asked flopping onto the couch as Rory answered the phone.

"Yeah I'm OK, Paris is driving me nuts so I've given up on the study front," Rory huffed down the phone. "What ya doing?"

"Waiting for pizza," Lorelai put her feet up on the coffee table. "Why is she driving you nuts?"

"She's trying to use the printing press. Is it an April weekend?" Rory muttered as she repositioned her pillows on her bed.

"Yup," Lorelai gave a little sigh before bouncing her shoulders trying to make herself feel better. "It's only a couple more though, he's telling her in December. What is she trying to print?"

Rory smiled knowingly. "Bet you can't wait." She looked up as she heard Paris let off a string of expletives in the common room. "I've given up even asking."

"Probably wise and yeah I really can't," Lorelai agreed. "Luke's really bummed out about it, he told Anna, and she pulled a full on Emily on him."

"Emily? Grandma Emily? Anna knows Grandma?" Rory frowned in confusion.

"No she doesn't, I just mean Anna made him feel small," Lorelai pulled a face. "I hate seeing him so upset about it."

Rory settled into her pillows and frowned as she sensed her mother's tone and could visualise the face she was pulling. "Was that why he was grumpy McFarlane the other night?"

Lorelai nodded automatically before remembering she was on the phone. "Yup. Anna just caught him off guard and well, we got Grumpy Luke."

"Poor Grumpy Luke," Rory commiserated. "Ex's," she stated knowingly.

"Says the girl who is currently dating her ex." Lorelai retorted. She sighed knowing that this was a good moment to bring up the conversation with Christopher. "I actually have something to tell you with regards to ex's."

"Uh Oh," Rory whispered childishly. "Don't sound good."

"It's not," Lorelai told her daughter with a sigh. "Sherry left your Dad."

"What?" Rory sat up straight, frowning in confusion. "They've split up?"

"They've split up and she's moved to Paris for work," Lorelai relayed the information she had received 30 minutes earlier.

"What about Gigi?" Rory hugged herself. Her very limited contact she had had with her father and his new family had always centred around Gigi, it was one of the reasons that she kept contact to a minimum because it hurt to see her father so involved with Gigi when his involvement in her life had been very limited as a small child and sporadic at best in her teens even though her mother had always kept the door open.

"She left Gigi with the nanny. Who has now quit. Your Dad called in a panic because she wouldn't stop screaming," Lorelai sighed again. She felt drained even though her conversation had only lasted a few minutes the potential impact could be huge, especially as he had rung her before anyone else. "I calmed him down, he was going to speak to the in laws, they live pretty close but I wanted you to know just in case he called you."

Rory blinked a few times as she considered what her mother had just told her. "Should I call him?"

"No Sweets I just wanted you to know," Lorelai tried to sound bright. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Rory told her uncertainly. "Why did he call you?"

"He was panicking; he wasn't really making a whole bunch of sense. I guess he figured I'd done the whole looking after a baby by myself thing. I've told him to call me if he needs help but I'm hoping that the grandparents will kick in."

"Thanks for telling me Mom," Rory sighed, she looked towards her doorway in annoyance as Paris yelled partly at her roommate and partly her father calling her mother. "I think I might call him tomorrow just to touch base."

"Alright go easy on him though kid," Lorelai counselled as she sensed the tone in Rory's voice.

"I will," Rory promised. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Babe," Lorelai ended the call and stared at the handset for a long while, she made to get up but instead found her fingers dialling a now familiar number.

"Danes residence," Luke's voice growled down the phone.

"It's me can you talk?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"Er kind of," Luke mumbled. "You OK?"

"Christopher called today because his fiancée left him and their kid," Lorelai told him quietly, in the silence at the end of the line she could hear Luke processing, "pretend you have to place an order or something I just wanted to hear your voice."

After a beat Luke's voice sounded. "So that's two cases of mustard."


	3. Boundaries breached

**AN - Thank you so much everyone:) .**

 **Nancy - Christopher the slime, I like that, and I plan to keep his involvement to the absolute minimum, I never understood the whole going to his house thing, I know that to American's a 2.5 hour drive is like nothing but it just seemed odd me (as a British person, that length of journey requires a full plan including where the services are :P) . In terms of Emily we're still in the horrible period when she and Richard were separated and she seemed at her worst (this is actually addressed in this chapter a bit). The somewhat softer Emily will resurface as the story goes on.**

 **On a side note, does anyone know if we are ever told what Luke's mother was called? I plan to include Maisie and Buddy in the story a bit more as I always thought they were a cute insight to Luke's life. If she doesn't have an official name which do you prefer Molly or Alice?**

 **Here's chapter 3 folks, hope you like it, let me know what you think. x**

 **Chapter 3 - Boundaries breached**

Lorelai shook her umbrella with a flourish as she stepped up onto the diner's porch. Distracted by trying to keep the wet umbrella away from her coat and purse she slipped through the door. "Uggh, it's raining gobstoppers out there, it's like a monsoon without the warmth."

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai looked up in surprise as April bounded over to her from a table. She blinked in disbelief before forcing herself to smile so she didn't appear so shocked. "April, Hi!" her smile softened into a more natural one. "Playing hooky?"

"Issues relating to the rain," the little girl told her sagely. "School is shut today because all the toilets are backed up."

"Yuck!" Lorelai grimaced.

"And the store has a leak so I would just be in Mom's way," April smiled. "Can you sit with me?" she looked hopefully up at Lorelai. "It's been ages since I've seen you."

"Er…sure, for a bit. It's a flying visit. Coffee and danish to go but I can spend a couple of minutes with you while I wait for someone to serve me."

"Great!" April smiled and grabbed Lorelai's hand, dragging her to the table where she was stationed. The table was covered in books and a half complete DNA model making kit.

Lorelai smiled at the eleven year old, it had been 2 months since she had last seen the girl, Luke was planning to tell April about their relationship in a few weeks' time. Lorelai glanced over her shoulder to see if Luke had appeared out of the kitchen but he was nowhere and she wasn't really sure how he would want her to interact with April given that she was supposed to be keeping her distance until the big reveal.

"Did you and my Dad have a fight?" April asked bluntly as she settled into her chair.

Lorelai's smile became her nervous facsimile once again and she shook her head.

"So where have you been?" April closed her text book and stared at Lorelai intently. The little girl picked up a notebook and opened it, briefly scanning her notes before peering over the top and studying Lorelai. "It's been ages since I've seen you."

"I've been busy," Lorelai answered quickly bewildered the way the little girl was staring at her like she was. She cast a nervous look over her shoulder. "Have you done away with your Dad and Cesar?"

"Cesar's in the kitchen, Dad's in the back unloading the delivery," April answered as she wrote something in her notebook.

"What are you writing?" Lorelai asked with nervous suspicion as she watched April scribbling furiously in the notebook.

"Just observing the pattern." April closed her notebook/ "Dad said you were busy too, and he did the wide eyes, tense shoulders, hand clappy thing he does when he's lying. Plus I know how much you come in here. It is a break in your well established pattern. Which is unusual, especially for you, normally the only time you don't come in is if you and Dad have been fighting over something. So I have come up with a theory."

"Oh," Despite her nervousness Lorelai raised her eyebrows in amusement at the little girl's very grown up phrasing.

"Well," April took a deep breath. "With the change in your pattern, plus Dad's nervousness especially in relation to Miss Patty, Babette and Kirk whenever I brought you up, which while not unusual, is a clue that something is going on that I am not supposed to know about. My theory is if you two aren't in a fight then it means you are better than friends," April looked at Lorelai expectantly.

As she paused for a response Luke came through from the back, his eyes widening as he took in Lorelai and April sat at the table together and Lorelai's red face. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Lorelai greeted him overly brightly. "I came in for coffee and a danish, April was telling me about her school being closed and the leak at her Mom's store," Lorelai looked nervously at Luke, trying to see if she could change the subject.

"That and I was explaining my theory," April folded her arms across her chest as she regarded the two adults in front of her.

"Your theory," Luke repeated his eyes darting between his daughter and his girlfriend.

"That you and Lorelai are more than just friends," April pressed her lips together as if she was trying not to smile. "So are you more than just friends?"

Luke sighed heavily and looked at Lorelai who gave a tiny shrug telling him it was his decision. He nodded softly knowing that he couldn't tell April no and then a few weeks later tell her yes. He jumped as April gave an excited shriek.

Lorelai grinned as the eleven year old launched herself out of her chair and threw her arms around Luke. A moment later she was hit by the same force as April threw her arms around Lorelai's neck. She accepted the hug, returning it until she felt April pull away.

"That's so great!" April beamed at them, "and I'm not even mad you lied to me Dad," she moved round to her edge of the table and sat back in her chair smiling widely at the adults. "Can you have dinner with us tonight?" she asked Lorelai hopefully.

"Oh April I would love to but I'm having dinner with my mother in Hartford tonight," Lorelai smiled sadly at her, "but next time you're here we can spend as much time together as you want."

"You could come to ours," April shot her a beaming smile. "You can even stay over. Just nothing loud in the bedroom,"

"April!" Luke looked at his daughter in shock his eyes bugging in the sockets.

"Honestly Dad, I'm eleven not six, I know all about sex," she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I just have no desire to have anything to do with it."

Lorelai chuckled as she took in Luke's pale face, "You might want to keep telling him that," she pointed at Luke smiling warmly at April who giggled in response. Taking pity on her significant other Lorelai changed the subject "Hun can I have coffee please."

"And a danish to go," April completed her order for her. She waited until Luke stumbled off a slightly shocked look on his face. Certain her father was out of earshot she leaned forward and waved her hand encouraging Lorelai to do it also. "I'm really glad you and my Dad are together," she smiled as she whispered. "It's forever, right?"

"I hope so Kid," Lorelai whispered with a soft nod before she shot an appraising look at Luke, "that's the plan."

* * *

 **xXx**

"When did you start seeing Luke?" Emily demanded as she thrust Lorelai's drink in her hand.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open and she sent an angry look at her daughter.

"Don't look at me," Rory held up her hand defensively.

"No she didn't tell me," Emily flopped into her seat and stared daggers at her daughter. "Babette did. Your town really should sort out your telephones, she has on more than one occasion answered your phone calls, there is clearly something wrong with your switchboard." She took a sip of her martini. "So?"

"So?" Lorelai repeated taking a sip of her own drink.

Emily sent her an exasperated look. "When did you start seeing Luke?"

"A few months ago," Lorelai gave a resigned sigh.

"So he's the one you wouldn't tell me about?" Emily pouted. "I am assuming this is serious, that you haven't started to try and wriggle your way out of the relationship like you always do."

Lorelai pressed her lips together resisting the urge to scream and yell under her mother's caustic scrutiny.

Getting no response from Lorelai Emily's scowl deepened "I want to meet him, have him come to dinner next week. Rory can't make next week because of a lecture."

"He has April next weekend," Lorelai tried to get Luke out of the invite. Dinner with her increasingly erratic and mean mother was the last thing she wanted to subject him to.

"Who's April?" Emily narrowed her eyes once more.

Lorelai sighed heavily, cursing herself silently as realised she had dropped Luke further into the mire with her mother. "His daughter."

"Luke has a child!" Emily's eyes widened dramatically. She shook her head, her overly coiffured hair barely moving. "Well I want to meet him. Call me tomorrow to arrange something when he is free." She stood up. "I'll get my book so I can let you know when I am available."

Lorelai slumped into the couch as her mother walked away. She looked forlornly at Rory. "So I have to have dinner with her alone next week and subject Luke to dinner with her."

"I have to go to the lecture Mom it's a requirement of my course," Rory gave her a sympathetic smile. "If it makes you feel better I'm having lunch separately with both of them next week, and when I told Grandma I was reviewing a play for the school paper she insisted on coming with me," she checked to see if her Grandmother was returning. "I plan on working on both of them on the getting them back together front."

"Go careful kid," Lorelai forced herself not to scowl as she heard her mother approaching the dining room. "She's on a whole other level of nutty at the moment."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory set her tray down on the table and waited for her grandfather to get situated before she started on her food.

"I wish you would let me take you out to lunch Rory," Richard muttered as he stared down at his plate in disgust. "The food is certainly not the quality it used to be when I was a student here," he gently prodded his lasagne with his fork.

"The pot roast is still amazing, but they only do that on Sunday." Rory told him with a soft smile as she started to cut up her food. "And technically you are taking me out because it's on my meal card. It does taste better than it looks."

Richard took a tentative bite and finding the food to be more appetising then he was anticipating made a noise of agreement.

"Thursday nights are usually good, they usually do a curry, last week was a Thai green chicken and it was amazing!" Rory tried to keep the conversation going. Her grandfather was far less chatty then he used to be, and while he still looked like Richard Gilmore, Rory could see the tired sadness in his eyes that came with the separation from her grandmother.

"You're going out with your Grandma on Thursday aren't you?" Richard looked up from his food.

Rory studied her grandfather as she responded. "We're having lunch and then seeing a matinee of a new play I'm reviewing it for the paper." She tilted her head as she watched the expressions on her grandfather's face as he considered his response, there was hurt and concern and anger, but overwhelmingly confusion as he clearly struggled with his feelings for Emily and the situation they found themselves now in. "I thought maybe we could go out to dinner afterwards. Do you think Grandma would like that?" Rory asked gently as she gauged her grandfather's reaction.

Richard smiled warmly at her. "I think your grandmother would love that. We both adore spending time with you. She would love to spend most of the day with you. Though I wouldn't bring her to the dining hall," he chuckled slightly. "This doesn't really suit her tastes." He reached into his pocket and withdrew her wallet, Rory frowned in confusion as her grandfather withdrew 2 crisp $100 dollar bills from his wallet and slid them across the table to her. "Take her to Zinc, we went there last year and she really enjoyed it."

"Grandpa," Rory shook her head as she stared at the offered money.

"It's a little outside a college student's budget," Richard put his wallet away. "Please let me treat you both, and what you don't spend on the meal spend on yourself. I'm sure there are some books you are wanting," Richard gave her a knowing look.

Rory sighed heavily and took the money carefully putting it in her satchel. "Thank you Grandpa," she smiled gratefully at him.

Richard shook his head to dismiss her thanks. "So what are you reading right now?"

* * *

 **xXx**

"So how was it?" Lorelai answered the phone as her daughter's number flashed up on the screen. "Was she as nutty with you as she was with us?"

"Well," Rory answered carefully. "She was very fixated at lunch about Luke and April but after we saw the play and we were in the restaurant she was more like the old Grandma."

"So still judgemental but less crazy," Lorelai surmised.

"Pretty much," Rory sighed, "but she got all defensive at the end when I went to pay and would not stop asking where I got the money from to pay for it. I told her Dad gave it to me, which shut her up but I don't think she believed me," she switched the phone to her other ear as she settled on her bed. "I don't understand why she would be defensive over Grandpa giving me money to pay for the meal, he still pays for everything right? It's not like Grandma has suddenly got a job."

"That's different Hun," Lorelai settled into her couch. "All the stuff at home is obligation, she expects Dad to pay for that and Dad expects to pay for it. Him giving you money to take her out that's something else. I'm not sure what, but in the world of Emily Gilmore it means something," she cleared her throat. "What did she say about Luke and April then?" she frowned at the silent pause from the other end of the phone line. "That bad?"

"I may have done something stupid," Rory admitted softly.

"What?" Lorelai grimaced.

Rory sighed heavily. "Well she was going on and on about how awful Grandpa taking Luke to the club was. How did that go by the way?" she grimaced as Lorelai made a groaning noise down the phone. "That bad, is Luke Ok?"

"I had to pick him up, as well as the actual playing of golf, Dad try to Scotch him to death that and make him franchise the diner," Lorelai grumbled.

"Cool!" Rory smiled. "Could he open one in New Haven?"

"Rory, just no," Lorelai shook her head. "What happened with the stupid thing?"

Rory took a deep breath. "She started asking me about April, but she wouldn't accept she's eleven and she liked science and Grandma kept going on and on about what this meant for you and about how you guys had been evasive about her meeting April at your dinner the other night and what did I know about Anna. I couldn't get out of it, she wouldn't let up. Grandma should have been a prosecutor or something she clearly missed her calling."

Lorelai pulled a face as she began to realise what had happened. "What does she know?"

"That their surname is Nardini and they live in Woodbridge, I may have mentioned the store but I'm not sure," Rory grimaced. "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't realise what she was doing until it was too late." As her mother paused she chewed on her lip. "Are you mad?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "This is just my mother with a side order of added crazy."

"Do you think she will do anything?" Rory asked softly.

"I don't know, but I'll let Luke know, he should at least warn Anna." Lorelai made a mental note to be prepared for her dinner with her mother the next night and her meeting with Anna on Saturday morning.

"She's getting worse Mom," Rory whispered sadly. "Grandpa is miserable and lonely and Grandma is just constantly wigging."

"I know."

"Is there really nothing we can do?"

Lorelai sighed heavily. "I'm out of ideas kid, we just have to ride the train and hope it reaches a station and doesn't completely derails."

"Bummer," Rory mumbled childishly, as she picked at the cover on her bed, as she tried to hide her despondency about what was happening with her grandparents.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily pulled herself to her full height as she entered the small store in Woodbridge. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to come to this place but now she was here she knew what she needed to say. A wedge was being forced between her and Lorelai because of this woman and it needed to be addressed. Lorelai kept too many secrets as it was. The entire dinner last night her daughter had been practically dancing from frivolous subject to frivolous subject to keep from talking about Luke and his daughter. Emily pushed the door opened and entered the small artfully cluttered store. She zoned in on Luke's ex in nanoseconds. Luke clearly had a type. She studied the small woman for a moment and caught her eye. A smile flushed across the face of the woman, Anna, Rory had said. It was a smile of customer service not a real one and Emily pressed her lips together.

"Can I help you? The woman took a step closer to her.

"I'm Emily Gilmore," Emily raised her chin, a flush of satisfaction filled her chest as she saw a glimmer of recognition in Anna's bright blue eyes over the name. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **xXx**

"So what do we do now?" Lorelai asked as she trotted into Luke's front room. She had spent the day with April and Luke, even taking April for a manicure while Luke had to contend with a delivery. The day had been fun and easy, though Luke looked completely exhausted from trying to keep up with both her and April's rapid chatter.

"I have a shower, and then we watch Bill Nye the Science Guy with hot chocolate," April stated. "It's my Saturday night routine with Dad. It's the episodes about Forests." She glanced towards the window. "Hey Mom's here."

"What?" Luke oved to the window and frowned as he watched an angry looking Anna stomp up the walk. "You forget something?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," April shook her head with interest before running open to the door. "She looks mad though so I might have forgotten to do something I was supposed to."

Lorelai shot a nervous look at Luke, she could feel the sense of dread that usually accompanied her mother's involvement and she was almost certain that Emily Gilmore had a part in Anna apparent bad mood.

"Hi Mom," April threw the door open and greeted her mother as Anna marched into Luke's house.

"Hi Sweetie, can you go to your room, I need to speak to your Dad and his girlfriend," Anna smoothed her hand over April's head.

April pulled a face, her shoulders tensing and she bounced on her toes slightly, "you're not going to fight are you?"

"No, we're not," Luke answered quickly giving April a reassuring smile. "Why don't you go have your shower, Ok?"

"You promise?" April looked nervously from her mother to her father and back again. "Mom?"

"We're not going to fight, we're just going to talk," Anna told April softly kissing the little girl on her crown, "Go have your shower like your Dad says."

April nodded nervously and reluctantly moved towards the rear of the house looking over her shoulder with apprehension.

When the little girl finally disappeared from view Anna folded her arms and fixed Luke and Lorelai with an angry stare. "Your mother should be committed," she shot at Lorelai.

Lorelai closed her eyes. "Oh God what did she do? Anna whatever it is I'm sorry. She's just…actually I can't even justify my mother, she's always been difficult but right now its ten times worse with my parents being separated. Whatever she did I am so so so so sorry!"

"She came into my store like a crazy person demanding to know why I would prevent her from seeing April seeing as you were now serious with that filthy diner guy," Anna fixed them with an annoyed stare.

"I am so so so so sorry," Lorelai repeated her face flushing red with anger.

"I know you warned me she may call," Anna looked at Luke. "But…that…"

"I am so so so sorry Anna, truly," Lorelai took a step forward. "My Mom gets super possessive over family, it's my fault from when I left home so young so when she thinks she's being frozen out she goes into overdrive. She kept asking about April when Luke met her the other night and again last night, we were evasive to try and keep April out of it but I guess it backfired. I had no idea that she would come to your store."

"Luke, this isn't good." Anna looked at Luke who was stood who with his arms folded his lips pressed into a thin line. "I know you guys are getting serious but I cannot and will not subject April to this. What if she goes to April's school?"

"She wouldn't," Lorelai shook her head. "Anna I am so sorry. I will speak to my mother and tell her too back off. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to deal with that."

"I appreciate that," Anna took a calming breath, "and I know this is not your fault, but I need to keep my daughter safe. I can't have this going on in her life, it's unacceptable."

"Lorelai." Luke whispered softly.

Lorelai exhaled sharply as she turned to look at him, she bit the inside of her cheek as she could see what was about to happen. Luke walked slowly towards her and placed his arms on his, gently holding her at her elbows. "You want me to go," she whispered staring at his chest too scared to look at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, we need to discuss this," Luke rubbed her arms comfortingly. "We'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, Ok," he kissed her softly. "April is our priority, you understand that right?"

Lorelai nodded dumbly, all her happiness draining out of her. She stumbled towards the door the cold frigid November air hitting her. She jumped slightly when Luke's hand fell on her shoulder and she turned nervously to look at him.

"We'll figure this out," Luke assured her softly. "It's just all a bit much right now, this thing with your parents. We just need to figure it out," he kissed her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow," he gave her a weak smile and stepped back into the house closing the door behind him.


	4. Floundering Gilmore

**AN - Thank you everyone. A point on Emily, this is season 5 Emily before the reconciliation who I always felt was the meanest and most erratic Emily (or at the very least we didn't get the redeeming moments for Emily we got in the other series) we saw so while it doesn't justify her behaviour it at least hopefully explains it, I do have a soft spot for Emily so she will get better it just has to happen organically. Also Dean sigh just no but I disliked the male Yale party so I had to have a new way to get rid of him so another divergence. Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think. x**

 **Chapter 4 - Floundering Gilmore's **

Emily scowled as Lorelai resolutely looked at her plate and refused to look at her. Their conversation this evening had been the bare minimum and Lorelai had only engaged in conversation with Rory before Rory had excused herself to go back to school to carry on revising for her exams that she had over next few weeks. She knew that Lorelai was upset, the angry conversation she had had with her daughter over her visit to the silly little store that Luke's ex ran had been a sour note and while she had apologised and promised to never visit again unless she needed one of the ridiculous knickknacks the woman sold Emily knew that Lorelai still hadn't forgiven her.

"Really Lorelai, must you insist on acting like a petulant child!" Emily set her knife and fork down and gazed imperiously at her daughter. "I have apologised. Now move on, we are supposed to be having dinner that typically involves conversation."

Lorelai closed her eyes steeling herself in an attempt to prevent the angry diatribe she wanted to shoot at her mother. The last two weeks had been a nightmare. Luke had had a massive fight with Anna over Emily's visit and as a result she was back to having to stay away on April weekends as Anna had threatened all sorts and Luke, rightly, was putting April first. His fight with Anna had put him a foul mood and she just hadn't been able to shake him out of it. Lorelai missed her warm tender Luke, she was upset about having to go back to being in the background and the last thing she needed was her mother behaving like nothing was wrong. She hadn't even wanted to come tonight only coming because it was the only chance that she would have to see Rory.

"Well?"

Emily's voice shot through her like nails on a blackboard. It was the last thing she needed, the last thing she wanted to hear and her resolve snapped. Lorelai slammed her knife and fork down on the table. "You don't even realise what you've done do you! You think saying sorry is enough? Luke and Anna have had a massive fight because of what you did, Mother. Anna is threatening to change their custody arrangement if Luke stays seeing me because of what you did!" She opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Emily looked stunned but Lorelai could see the frown beginning to creep back in as her outburst sunk in. "You don't even see what you are doing do you? You can't see how crazy you are behaving. You're getting worse and worse. So why don't you do us all a favour and move on, move out, whatever, get a divorce, just split up from Dad properly because you are driving us all crazy, and making us all miserable!" she stood up, kicking her chair backwards. "You need to sort yourself out, and stay away from Luke and April and Anna because they are nothing to do with you!" She stalked out of the dining room, a glimmer of petulant satisfaction kicking through her as she realised that her mother wasn't following her, that she had properly stunned her mother into silence. She was too mad to think about what she had just said or about how dangerous it was that her mother wasn't following her, she just needed to get out of this house.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory glanced at her phone as buzzed to show a call yet again. Dean. She was trying to study, she had a final on Monday and she was just not ready for it. The last thing she needed was Dean calling, again, to try and have a chat. She let the call ring out and tried to focus on her notes, trying to understand what on earth she had scribbled in haste during a lecture. As her phone began to buzz yet again she slammed her pen down on her notebook. She stared at the screen in disbelief. Dean. Again. The phone rang out once more and almost immediately began to buzz again. Dean. "Oh come on!"

As the fourth call from Dean flashed up on screen she snatched it up. "I'm trying to study," she hissed annoyed down the phone.

"You said you would call."

"I said I might call, _IF_ , I could finish studying, I haven't finished so I haven't called you." Rory slumped in her seat.

"You're always studying!" Dean gripped down the phone.

"I have finals," Rory retorted. "I told you the next two weeks are insane."

"God Rory," Dean shot angrily down the phone at her. "I left my wife for you and…"

Her eyes widened sharply. "You did not leave your wife for me!" Rory interrupted him.

"I slept with…"

"No, do not do this, do not put that on me. We both screwed up then and I told you to figure out what you wanted. I wasn't the one who left the letter where his wife could find it." Rory stood up, her muscles tensing and her having the sudden desire to be moving. She started to pace as adrenaline coursed through her.

"So it's my fault?" Dean shot back at her. "You were the one who asked me to Miss Patty's, you were the one who came to me after me and Lindsey split up."

Rory's mouth dropped open, she could feel the tears burning the edge of her eyes. He was right but it was him too, his failed marriage wasn't all on her. "Are you serious?" she whispered, her voice unable to go over a certain level or she would start crying. "I tell you I have to study and you blame me for breaking up your marriage."

"You're always…" Dean gave a huff. "I made sacrifices for you."

"Sacrifices, you don't think I'm sacrificing?" Rory sniffed and wiped the corner of her eyes. "All I'm doing right now is studying because I need to pass my courses so I can get a good job. I don't do anything except study, eat, and sleep a few hours and study some more. I spent twenty minutes with my Mom this week. That's it."

"And she's more important than me. Studying is more important than me." Dean muttered childishly at her.

Rory gulped she couldn't answer him. Of course her Mom was more important than him, of course studying was more important than him. Studying was for her future and her Mom was her Mom, the most important person in her life.

"I figured," Dean muttered at her silence. "Well forget it."

"Forget it," Rory repeated as the tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"This is over," Dean muttered and Rory could hear the shrug in his voice. The casual dismissal of the last few months. "It was stupid anyway."

"Dean?" Rory whispered but she was greeted with the sound of an ended phone call. She lifted the phone away from her ear and stared at her screen. Her chest was seizing and she wasn't sure what she should do. The rational part of her mind was telling her to sit back down and study, but she couldn't, she needed to move, she needed to get away from everything. She grabbed her jacket and keys and ran from the dorm. She just needed to get out of here.

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard pulled his long coat that around him as he made his way round the corner of the house on his way to the pool house. It was late and the air was frigid, sharp fingers scraping at his cheeks as he moved as quickly as he dared on the slightly slippery ground.

A smashing noise filled the silent night air and he froze. Carefully he made his way back to the side gate and peered through onto the frozen patio. There was a dim light issuing from the main house and he cautiously approached, peering through the window. His eyebrows rose as he saw Emily on her knees on the floor by the fire which was the only light in the room. There was glass on the floor surrounding her, sparkling in the flickering light.

Richard pulled open the back door and rushed over to her. "Emily?"

He paused trying to see the safe place to crouch beside her. Emily laughed and he frowned. She was drunk. Very drunk. Her laugh had taken on the weird mix of low and high noises that almost made her sound deranged. He hated that laugh. It was a dangerous laugh.

"Emily, come on you silly goose," he adopted a warm jovial tone, knowing that it was the only one that worked with his wife when she was this inebriated. Carefully he reached to place his hands under her arms so he could lift her away from the glass but she gave a screech and flailed her arm. A splatter of bright red blood hit his white shirt. Concerned he tried once more ignoring her screech and hauling her off the floor and away from the glass. "Emily, you've cut your hand," he tried to look at her face but her hair had fallen across it shielding it from view. "Come on now let me see," he tried to coax her hand open.

"No," Emily hissed childishly, pulling her wounded hand out of his grip.

"Come on now," Richard tried once more but Emily turned away from him. In doing so her hair fell away from her face and Richard frowned as he took in how red and puffy her eyes were. She had been crying. He glanced around the house. Half eaten dinner plates were sat on the table. Richard closed his eyes for a beat in despair and understanding. She had fought with Lorelai. Emily was always at her most fragile after a fight with their daughter. He scanned the plates, they had barely started the main course, it was ten thirty now; Emily had probably been drinking for the past two and half hours. "Come on now my silly girl," he leaned forward to pick her up knowing that the only thing to do now was to get her away from the alcohol and into bed so she could sleep it off.

"Not yours," Emily hissed trying and failing to focus on him.

"Of course you are," Richard smiled weakly at her crouching in front of her. "Come on Emily it's bedtime.

"No," Emily scowled petulantly folding her arms and letting her wounded hand stain her blouse, "just a pain in the…" she hiccupped and seemed to forget what she was saying. Instead she stared at him blearily, her dark brown eyes filled with tears. "I want to love you but it hurts too much."

Richard rocked back on his heels and looked at her with sad eyes; Emily was doing what she did best closing herself off because she couldn't handle the emotions that were hitting her so hard. He had seen from a distance her erratic behaviour, watched as her appearance became more and more armour like, her hair bigger and bigger to the point it looked like a helmet, her suits more crisp. She was trying to protect herself. Their separation had been decided in a heat of a blazing row brought about from the fear of losing their daughter and following months of him essentially neglecting her. He had thought those weeks apart while she toured Europe would have been enough to fix the rift but she had come home and hadn't asked him to come back to the main house. Their rift was widening and widening and both of them were floundering having spent 6 months without the other yet neither of them knew how to come back to each other.

She laughed suddenly and he winced, he knew what was coming, after the heartfelt admittance there always came something hurtful it was how Emily operated Emily couldn't show too much of herself to anyone not even him.

"You don't care," she shrugged. "I was never supposed to be a Gilmore, I'm not good enough," she slurred and let out a high little laugh. "I just make everyone miserable."

"Come on now Emily," Richard tried to embrace his fragile wounded wife.

"No," she pushed him savagely nearly making him fall over, "don't want you."

"Emily," Richard righted himself with a sigh. "Stop this now."

"No," Emily stood up and staggered towards the stairs. "Go away. It's over. It has been ever since …" she stumbled on the stairs and fell with a heavy thud and a drunken laugh.

Richard rushed to her side and after a moment's hesitation he scooped her up.

"No," Emily screeched at him before giving a shuddering sigh and resting her head on his shoulder. "Where did my Richard go to?"

"I'm right here," he whispered as he carried her up the stairs.

"No," Emily yawned and placed her bloody hand against her chest. "He left a long time ago."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai pulled the car to a stop outside Luke's House, she had been driving for hours, but she couldn't bring herself to go home. She didn't want to go home by herself, she wanted Luke. She had tried to tell herself that everything would be Ok, that once Anna calmed down it would all be alright but she didn't believe it. She wanted to but she couldn't. Her phone had been ringing nonstop, but it wasn't him, she had assigned him his own ringtone, the star trek theme so she could tease him. No it was just her plain old ringtone. It was most likely Emily calling to demand an apology. She didn't want her mother or anyone else. She just wanted Luke.

She stared at his door for the longest time, there was still a light on; someone was still up. Even though she shouldn't be here, it was an April weekend, she had said she would stay away but she couldn't. She slid out of her car and made her way up the walk. She made to ring the bell but at the last moment pulled her hand away and instead knocked softly on the door.

The door opened after only a few moments and he stood there with a beer in hand. His blue eyes fixed on her, filled with sadness, framed by stress.

"I know," she burbled tearfully. "I'm not supposed to be here, but…I…but…I've wanted this for so long and I…I don't want this to end."

Luke lowered his beer onto the table by the door and stopped onto the porch beside her so he could wrap his arms around her. "I don't want it to either."

Lorelai pressed her face into his chest and tried to cry which just made her cry even harder and soon she was a bawling mess. Tears cascading down her cheeks and soaking the front of his T-shirt beneath his open flannel.

"Come on," Luke pulled her towards the inside of the house.

"April," Lorelai managed to burble.

"Is asleep and won't wake up till seven. As long as she doesn't see you, who's gonna tell Anna," Luke mumbled guiding her to the couch.

"I don't want to sneak around," Lorelai hiccupped and wiped her sodden face with her hand.

"I don't either," Luke settled beside her. "Come on." he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into to lean against him. "I'll speak to Anna," he kissed her softly, "we'll work this out."

Lorelai snuggled into his chest. She wanted it to be true but she could hear the hesitation and nervousness in his voice. Everything relied on one woman. Her happiness was in the hands of a woman who probably hated her and it was all just too much. The tears kept flowing, but safe in his arms they were silent.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory glanced over her shoulder with nervousness. When she had left her dorm, she had wandered the frozen campus for a few hours before she had found sanctuary in an open coffee house. There had been only one other customer, and he had tried to chat her up which was wholly unwelcome. She wanted someone to talk too but not some random stranger who didn't understand the word no. She had barely finished her coffee before the barista kicked them out to close. She glanced at her phone. She had worn out the battery trying to get hold of her Mom but Lorelai hadn't answered and now her phone was tantalisingly close to dead. The random stranger looked like he was following her, and her despair at her break up with Dean, her frustration at not being able to get hold of her Mom was giving way to panic as she felt like she was being pursued. The campus was empty, it was nearly midnight and most people if they were up were busy cramming or if they were old enough to be partying were in the bars. Part of her wanted to run but she was useless at running and the guy looked like he could outrun her in a heartbeat.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Her chest was starting to seize and she couldn't remember which of the buildings were open 24 hours or where the security would be so she could get help. He glanced over her shoulder once more. He was still following, still walking at the same speed. She gulped as she realised nothing had happened yet because she was walking in the light in the open but she was heading straight for the bit of slightly shaded alleys between buildings. Bile rose in her mouth. She was trapped there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly up ahead there was a noisy cacophony of whoops and cheers sounded and round the corner came four young men on roller blades wearing the most ridiculous clothing she had ever seen. It was December and they were wearing silver short shorts and gold string vest tops. They wore Halloween wigs in punk styles in pink and luminous yellow, their faces covered in multi-coloured face paint. She yelped as one of the men careered into her. He steadied himself holding onto her shoulders to stop himself from falling. Laughing he looked at her and she realised it was Logan Huntzberger, from the paper.

"Hey Ace," he grinned at her before his obnoxious smile wiped off his face as he took in her terrified face and his eyes moved beyond her down the path to the man who had stopped in his tracks. Any mirth that had been in his face vanished. "Guys!" he called alerting the three other young men, the tone of his voice alerting them that something was wrong. The mood changed dramatically and Rory suddenly found herself surrounded by the strangely dressed young men who were all staring down the path at the retreating back of the man who had been following her.

Rory released her breath and tried not to burst into tears. "Thank you." she managed to whisper.

"Our pleasure love," one of the young men drawled to her in an Australian accent.

"I got a picture," another muttered as he stared at his phone.

"We'll take you to security so this can be reported," Logan smiled at her reassuringly, maintaining a secure distance without actually touching her. "And then wherever you need to go," he gave a slight shiver. "We're your guard tonight."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory woke with a start to the sound of Paris yelling. She glanced at her clock and groaned it was 6.45am. After dealing with Campus security she had finally got home at just before 2am by which point she had been out of it from tiredness and shock and she had just collapsed fully dressed on her bed.

"Listen love."

She lifted her head away from the pillow as she heard Finn's loud antipodean twang sound from the common room. She quickly stumbled out of bed and rushed to the room. Paris was stood her hands on her hips berating the barely awake young men who were stretched out across the sofas.

"Paris!" Rory grabbed her friends shoulder. "They're here with me."

"What? why?" Paris scowled at her.

"I needed help last night, they helped me out," Rory told her simply.

"These idiots?" Paris scanned the four scantily clad men with disgust.

"Nights in shining armours we are," Finn muttered scratching himself as he yawned.

Logan pulled himself out of the chair, he fixed Rory with a concerned look ignoring Paris. "Your phone rang a few minutes ago. It said Mom," he flicked his eyes towards a table.

"I should call her," Rory glanced in the direction Logan had just looked at surprised to see the phone plugged in to the charger. "Thank you, for last night. You didn't need to stay."

"We told you, we were your guard." Logan smiled at her. "I put our numbers in your phone, if you need us, any time, day or night call us. We have no problem coming and escorting a fair maiden in the dark." He glanced at Paris. "I'd say you also but you look like you could kill anyone on your own just fine," he took a step back and kicked a still asleep Robert in the leg. "Gentlemen we take our leave."

The four young men left with a clatter and raucous laughter as if they had just fallen asleep at a party and hadn't spent the night keep watch over her following her scare.

"What was Warren Beatty junior and his ingrate friends doing in our dorm room?" Paris demanded as she folded her arms across her chest.

Rory took a deep breath and wiped her hand over her tired face. "I was being followed by someone last night, Logan and the other's ran into me and…" she paused and sighed. "They were making sure I was safe."

"Followed?" Paris looked at her nervously, the anger dropping from her voice "did they try…"

"No," Rory shook her head, "the guys got there in time."

Paris opened her mouth to respond but Rory's phone started to ring and the pair stared at it. "Are you going to tell Lorelai?" she asked studying Rory intently.

Rory shook her head and moved to the phone to answer the call she knew was from her mother "No, there's no point in worrying her. Nothing happened, besides I left her a gazillion messages about splitting up with Dean."

"You broke up with the beanpole?" Paris looked her friend up and down. "Good, he wasn't good enough for you," she scanned Rory. "Answer that, I have to revise and she'll only call again," she gave a curt nod and marched into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Rory quickly answered her phone. "Hi Mom,"

"Hey Babe," Lorelai's overly cheerful voice sounded, "sorry I didn't answer last night. Sounds like we both had a rough night."


	5. Lights will guide you

**AN - Thank you everyone :) Time to add another character to the mix so there is a little Lane scene in this one :) I hope you all enjoy let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 5 – Lights will Guide you**

Luke paused as he lifted April's overnight bag from the back of his truck. His daughter had walked halfway up the walk and stopped to stare back at him. He could tell April was miserable. He knew Lorelai was upset and he was equally so. They had had only one day of fun together before the spectre of Emily Gilmore had forced them to go back to having separate lives over the weekends. He lifted April's bike out the back and wheeled it up the walk.

April stepped in front of him and looked up at him over the top of her glasses with a serious look on her face. "You're going to talk to Mom about Lorelai, right?"

Luke nodded, he sighed as April took the handlebars of her bike and started to push it towards the garage. He scowled as he realised what she was doing, she was going to the garage to force him to talk to Anna. April knew he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye and if there was the danger of her walking in then he and Anna wouldn't fight. His daughter had learnt over the ten year since he and Anna had separated how to manipulate her parents in order to stop the fights she hated so much. He quickly crossed the remainder of Anna's walk. The door opened before he even had a chance to walk up the steps. Anna stared down at him; he could see the anger still in her eyes. She had every right to be angry at Emily. He was angry at Emily but it wasn't Emily who was bearing the brunt of the anger, it was Lorelai, and him and worst of all April. It was going on too long now; all this fighting was too much. Having the constant threats hanging over his head was too much. He wanted to be happy; he wanted Christmas to be happy. Thanksgiving had been ruined but Christmas didn't have to be.

"She's eaten," he told her as he stepped up to place April's bag at Anna's feet, "she's just putting her bike away."

"I saw," Anna told him curtly.

"Lorelai has told her mother to stay away from all of us," Luke told her, bracing himself for the response, "the next time April's at mine, she's going to be there. She's got presents for April for Christmas and she was going to help April decorate the house. She won't stay over, but she will spend a few hours with April."

"Luke," Anna folded her arms and gave a frustrated huff. "No!"

"Yes!" Luke matched her stance. "I get it. You're pissed. But April is our kid Anna. Not yours. ours. We both get to decide how this works. We've always worked it out together. I love Lorelai, April loves Lorelai. they've known each other for years and both of them want to spend time with each other."

"And that's your final word?" Anna scowled. "I have to accept what you want regardless."

"Isn't that what you are doing with me? All those threats you made." Luke countered clenching his fists as he tried to remain calm. "It will be me, Lorelai and April. That's it, the 3 of us, at mine with Lorelai showering the place in glitter that is going to kill my vacuum."

"I want Lorelai to come Mom," April appeared round the corner of the house. "Please?"

Anna gave a resigned sigh, "I'll think about it."

"But!" April started to protest.

"April!" Anna cut her daughter off. "Let me think about it. Say goodbye to your Dad."

April scowled and with a trembling huff turned to her father. Luke tenderly wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. "It's Ok," he kissed her crown "I'll call you on Wednesday Ok, but if you want to talk before call me." He allowed April to lift her head off his chest and gave her a weak smile smoothing his gloved hands over her frizzy hair. "You Ok?"

"Yeah," April sighed sadly, she gave him a weak smile. "Bye Dad."

"Bye," Luke kissed her once more and watched as she moved up onto the porch and into the house. Anna stared at him with tired eyes. "I get it OK! I'm mad at Emily too. She's upset everyone, you, Lorelai, April. Emily Gilmore is a strange woman, but the one thing I know for definite about her is she loves her daughter and granddaughter more than anything, it makes her do weird things."

"You're trying to justify her?" Anna looked at him incredulously.

"No," Luke shook his head, "but what she did is kind of what you've been doing the last few weeks." He gave Anna a meaningful look as he turned away. "I'll call April on Wednesday."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily looked up from her book at the soft knock on the back door. Seeing Richard's large shape through the voiles she stood up and opened the door. She winced as she moved her hand without thinking. Her face still pulled into one of pain as the door opened enough for Richard to see her.

"Hello," Richard greeted her softly his face full of concern.

"Hello," Emily greeted him sheepishly in return. "Are you not working today?" she glanced at her watch noting the time, well after when he would usually leave for work.

"I have a mid-morning meeting, I had some notes to go over and with the roads so icy I thought I would let all the idiots get out of the way before I drove in," Richard smiled warmly at her. "I wanted to see how you were, I did try before but…"

"I had Millie Harrington's 60th birthday yesterday," Emily cut him off as she took a step back to let him into the house, "and I had to get this looked at on Saturday," she held her hand out gingerly. "I apologise for…" she trailed off, she had little memory of what had happened on Friday night but she knew that when she had started to drink only she and the maid had been in the house. She had no recollection of how she had got to bed, but by the fact that there was a glass of water and some aspirin on her nightstand and her hand had been bandaged she knew that someone had helped her. It had taken her most of Saturday to figure out that it had been Richard. The maid had not appeared again, she assumed she had fired the woman in her drunken stupor.

"No need," Richard dismissed her apology as he put his briefcase on the floor beside his feet. "I'm afraid I did a poor job of the bandage."

"You did a good job, the nurse commented on it," Emily smiled softly. "Thank you for looking in on me," she took a step forward as if to usher him out the house. "You should get going. I don't want you to be late."

"You fought with Lorelai?" Richard stood his ground. Emily looked up at him with sharply, her face tightening and her shoulder's drawing closer to her ears. "You should talk to her Emily. We both know how things can fester if things are left with her." Emily looked down at her bandaged hand and Richard made to touch her, his hand hovering by her elbow before he withdrew it and held his hands behind his back. "Would you like me to speak to her for you?"

Emily's cheeks flushed at the care and kindness in his words and she gently shook her head. "Thank you but this is my problem to fix."

"Very well," Richard nodded awkwardly, he bounced on his toes before nodding firmly. "Good. Well I best get on," he bent over to collect his briefcase.

"Are you going straight to work now?" Emily asked as he stood up straight. "You can go out the front door if it is easier for you?"

Richard gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Emily returned his smile and took a step back allowing him to walk past her and she followed him quietly standing on the rug as he opened the front door. "Have a good day." she bid him goodbye as he crossed the threshold of the house. She stepped up to hold the door so that she could watch him leave. "Drive safe."

* * *

 **xXx**

It was 48 hours before Emily found the courage to approach her daughter and several aborted phone calls before she had finally got into the car and started to drive towards Stars Hollow. As she pulled up outside of the Dragonfly she felt like some kind of creature was gnawing at her insides. She felt a jumble, she still wasn't really sure why Luke's ex had gotten so upset and why all the upset had gone on but she did know it was causing a rift between her and her daughter. Over the months of the separation Lorelai had been a rock to her, though she wasn't sure her daughter really knew that. Without Richard she felt untethered and Lorelai's presence albeit coerced and often churlish was strangely comforting. To think she had endangered that relationship hurt her more then she cared to admit. With a sigh she climbed out of the car and steeled herself ready for no doubt another fight.

As she entered the Inn, her eyes were immediately drawn to her daughter who was stood behind the reception desk head down staring at some paperwork. Emily smiled pleasantly at Michel who looked up at the sound of the door. The Frenchman gave her a beaming smile.

"Emily," he cooed as she approached.

Lorelai visibly jumped and looked up startled like a deer caught in the headlights. "Mom."

"Hello Lorelai, Hello Michel, It's lovely to see you again," Emily nodded in greeting at the concierge.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I hoped we might have a drink together, a tea or coffee" Emily looked at her hopefully. "We need to discuss what happened on Friday."

"You drove all the way from Hartford so you can tell me off?" Lorelai gripped the edge of the reception desk.

"No," Emily shook her head. "It would appear that I have perhaps misunderstood the situation. I want to have a civilised conversation in order to better understand. Is that too much to ask for a civilised conversation?" she fixed Lorelai with an unblinking stare which her daughter returned for a good silent 30 seconds before Lorelai finally looked away.

"Fine," Lorelai huffed picking up the papers and placing them in a folder. She handed the folder to Michel. "Finish these please," she stepped around the counter. "Come on then mother, "she wearily held out her hand to direct Emily towards the dining room. "Let's have a civilised conversation."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Luke's," Luke barked as he picked up the phone in the diner.

"Luke, is April there?" Anna almost yelled down the phone at him.

"No?" Luke frowned.

"She packed a bag, she's taken her bike and she left a note that says _Gone to live with Dad_." Anna told him, her voice heavy with panic.

"She what?" Luke froze, he took a deep breath and forced his mind to start working again. "She's not here Anna. I'm going to go home and see if she's there OK. Lane," he grabbed the young woman's arm as she exited the kitchen. "I got to go. If April turns up here keep her here and call me."

"Ok," Lane stared at him curiously.

"Anna, I'll call you from the house." Luke barked down the phone. He slammed the phone back into the cradle and grabbed his keys, bolting for the door and nearly taking out Rory as she entered the diner from the street.

Rory watched Luke sprint across the street in confusion before turning to face the counter. "Hey, what's that about?"

"Not sure, something to do with April." Lane patted the counter, indicating for Rory to sit. "I thought you were deep in finals studying."

"I am," Rory nodded as she took her seat. "I finished one final earlier today the next one is Friday, but I've had a crappy rubbishy week so far, so trying to do anything else today is pointless. I'll just cram tomorrow. I need to download with Mom. She'll be here in a little while, she was just finishing up with Grandma when I called."

"That doesn't sound good," Lane winced. "The finishing with Grandma bit, also the crappy rubbishy week. What's up? Just finals?"

Rory shook her head. "No, not just finals."

Lane grimaced. "That's a chilli cheese fries face," she moved to the pass. "Cesar, chilli cheese fries." She grabbed the coffee pot and a mug and poured Rory a cup. "Spill."

Rory exhaled slowly and picked up the mug, looking at her friend tiredly over the rim. "I broke up with Dean and then this thing happened and Logan Huntzberger, the guy from the paper, helped me out and now he's texted me 3 times and invited me to this end of term party that is a big secret blow out extravaganza. I'm just feeling all confused and overwhelmed because you know there is all that and then finals which I need right now like a hole in the head."

"Wow," Lane blinked in surprise. "I don't know where to start!"

"Me neither," Rory shook her head and then buried her face in her hands. "I need my Mom to help process."

"I can see that," Lane set the pot back and stared solemnly at Rory. "So you broke up with Dean?"

"He accused me of not sacrificing for him, when he left his wife for me," Rory mumbled into her palms.

"He did not!" Lane mouth dropped open. "Man without trying to sound insensitive your life is song material gold, lyrical gold," she quickly served up a piece of apple pie and slid it under Rory's nose. "Have the pie till your fries are ready. So how do you want me to handle the Dean Situation?"

"There is no Dean situation. There's no more Dean, that's it!" Rory pulled her face out of her hand.

"Ok, so what about this Logan guy?" Lane asked curiously.

"I don't know," Rory admitted softly, "he was so…"

"Hold that thought," Lane stopped her friend as she caught sight of a familiar pink helmet rocking from one side to the other. She slid out from behind the counter and rushed to the door as April came to a wobbling stop, the eleven year old weighed down by a heavy bag across her back. "April."

"Hey Lane," The little girl panted as she clambered off her bike. "Is my Dad here?"

"No, I think he went to the house for something." Lane held her arm out to help the girl. "Why don't you come in and wait," she took hold of April's heavy bag. "I'll get you some pie. Go choose a soda," she guided the little girl into the diner.

Rory looked at her friend with raised eyebrows, curious as to what was going on. Lane shrugged and lifted the phone ducking into the kitchen area to call Luke. Rory watched the little girl as she selected her soda, April was breathing heavily, her face red and flushed from a mixture of exertion and cold.

"Hey Babes."

Rory looked around at the sound of her mother's voice and she gave a relieved smile. "Hi Mom."

"Your Grandmother is exhausting," Lorelai flopped onto the stool beside her daughter, "she came to the Dragonfly for a coffee and a civilised conversation and didn't leave for 3 hours, until she was certain I had forgiven her. She is more persistent then Gollum chasing his precious," Lorelai imitated the Lord of the Ring character and took a sip of Rory's coffee, "plus she can talk about random pointless topics longer then I can. She did not want to let me go."

"Did you make peace?" Rory asked seemingly disinterested.

"Kind of," Lorelai placed the coffee mug on the counter and exhaled slowly. "She's still several steps away from sane but we're no longer on Antarctica and she agreed to keeping her distance from April and Luke." She frowned as Lane exited the kitchen and placed the order of chilli cheese fries in front of Rory. "Uh Oh, that bad huh?"

"Our girl's had a crappy week," Lane smiled sympathetically at Rory. "Lorelai I need to get hold of Luke but his landline is engaged," she nodded towards April.

Lorelai turned to look at the little girl in surprise, watching the child practically down her soda in one go. "What's she doing here?"

"Not sure, but Luke ran out of here like he was trying out for the Olympics a little while ago," Lane shrugged. "She brought a bag," she nodded down at the bag tucked behind the counter.

"I'll try his cell," Lorelai whispered. "Sit on a table with her," she patted her daughter on the shoulder. "April sweets, sit with Rory and me at the table OK," she pointed to the table behind them as she slipped off the stool. "Get something to eat. I gotta make a call."

"Burgers?" April asked as she plodded over from the drinks cabinet.

"Sure," Lorelai nodded at Lane. "Three burgers," she smiled kindly at the little girl and quickly stepped out of the diner and dialled Luke's cell. "April's at the diner" she stated as the phone was picked up knowing that if Luke had any inkling that his daughter was in trouble he would be beside himself.

"She is?" Luke gave a heavy sigh of relief down the phone.

"I've got her. I've ordered burgers." Lorelai told him. "See you in a little bit," she said good bye to Luke and closed her phone moving back into the diner and taking her seat opposite from Luke's daughter. "So what brings you to the Hollow this fine December day?"

"I'm going to live with Dad," April told her simply.

Lorelai glanced at Rory, her own daughter's lips pulled into an Oh of surprise. Lorelai pulled the order of chilli cheese fries from in front of her daughter into the middle of a table. "I think we all need these." She dipped her fry in the chilli and ate it slowly, watching April and Rory as they each glumly took their own fry. Both looked miserable and tired. Her motherly instinct was telling her she needed to get Rory home and baby her over her break up and exams, but with April looking the same she knew she was needed here until the little girl's issues were ironed out. "Who wants to start?"

The two girls opposite her looked at each other and both gave a soft miserable shrug, neither willing to be first. "Ok," Lorelai nodded. "Let's eat the fries, we'll wait for our burgers," she smiled warmly, knowing that really nothing could be done until Luke arrived.

Luke arrived at the same time as their burgers, Lorelai saw him before April and Rory as he ran across the square, his shoulders were straight and tense and even from a far she could see he was exuding panic. She rose from the table, under the pretence of going to get another cup of coffee, so that she could greet him as he raced in. "Hey Hun," she smiled calmly at him, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek so she could whisper in his ear to stay calm.

Luke looked at her strangely but took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the table and sat in the empty seat. "Hey April."

"Hi Dad," April smiled at him.

He placed his forearms on the table and leant forward. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

April looked at her food; taking a small bite as she considered what she wanted to say. "I want to live with you. Mom is being crazy."

Luke exhaled slowly. "You know your Mom is pretty worried," he held his hands up palms facing April as his daughter's eyes narrowed. "She called me because she got your note. She's coming so we can talk about this."

"I want to live with you," April repeated and turned her attention back to her food.

Luke exhaled slowly and sat back in the chair, sending a wide eyed bewildered look at Lorelai. He was at a loss of what to say and do. He knew that things had been bad the past few weeks but without the context of what had gone on at home over the three nights since he had dropped April home, he wasn't sure what to do. He gave Lorelai a relieved grateful smile as she tenderly rubbed his forearm. With everyone eating and Anna not here there was nothing he could do in the precise moment so he sat back and watched trying to formulate in his mind how he was going to navigate what was about to come next.

* * *

 **xXx**

Anna ran into the diner under a cloud of panic, her heart was pounding and she had only felt this terrified once before in her life; the night that she had been in labour and realised that the books she had read had not prepared her for what was about to happen. She froze as she saw the surprise scene of domesticity in front of her, Luke and April sat with his girlfriend and a young woman who she assumed was Lorelai's daughter, the three females eating while Luke sat o watching April's every move.

The young woman was the first person who noticed her presence, and sent an unspoken signal to her mother through her piercing blue eyes. Luke and Lorelai turned at exactly the same moment and gave an awkward nod in greeting. As the adults at the table moved so did April, the little girl standing up and folding her arms. Anna took a deep breath, her daughter was so like her sometimes that she didn't know how to handle it. Luke was staring at her blankly completely at a loss of what to do and Anna felt fixed to the floor. She had had fights with April before but April had never run from her so openly.

"Hi Anna," Lorelai stood up, breaking the ice. "Can I get you a coffee or something?"

"No. Thank you." Anna took a deep breath and gave Lorelai a small grateful smile.

"Well I'm done," the young woman threw her napkin on her half-finished food. "Mom I'm gonna get some ice cream from Taylor's."

"Alright Babes," Lorelai smiled. "I'll see you at home in a little while."

Anna smiled weakly at the young woman, noting the look that passed between Lorelai and the young woman that seemed to hold a myriad of sentences. "My daughter Rory," Lorelai told her softly. "She's just up from Yale for the afternoon. She's in the middle of exams so I need to deliver a little bit of Mom TLC." Lorelai trotted round to the other side of the table taking her Rory's seat and smiled up at Anna. "Sit Anna."

Slowly numbly Anna shuffled forward and sank into the seat beside Luke. April was still stood glowering. "I'm sorry April," the apology seemed to surprise the eleven year old, her thick brows rising in surprise and the tension in her shoulders falling slightly. Anna tried to keep her voice calm. "I know you don't understand but I have these rules to keep you safe."

"But its Lorelai," April lowered her arms pointing at the woman next to her, "she's not dangerous."

"Not unless you're a cup of coffee," Lorelai joked.

"I know," Anna reached her hand across the table. "Sit down sweetie."

"I want to stay with Dad," April slumped into her seat. "I don't want you to keep me away from him."

"I know," Anna repeated, "and I'm sorry I made you feel like I would do that. I was very angry and it made me do and say some stupid things."

April pursed her lips. "You didn't use you rational mind."

"No I didn't," Anna gave her a weak smile, "not a very good teachable moment is it?"

"No," April shook her head and started to pick at her napkin. "So can Lorelai come when I stay with Dad?"

"Yes," Anna nodded slowly. "That's Ok," she gave a sigh of relief as April gave her a beaming smile. "Sweetie can you go help at the counter for a few minutes I need to talk to your Dad and Lorelai."

"Ok," April obediently left the table, fully compliant with her mother's wishes now that she had gotten her way.

Anna waited until she was sure April was out of earshot and turned in her chair slightly so she could see both Luke and Lorelai. "This can't happen again. I have never been so terrified."

"I agree." Luke nodded as he leant forward. "So Lorelai's on the Ok list?"

"Yes." Anna glanced at Lorelai. "Providing that it is sensible. no sleepovers during her weekends. I'm not prepared for that conversation, despite what she says she's still only a little kid. But spending time during the day is fine by me. I don't want your mother anywhere near her though."

"Fine by me." Lorelai nodded in understanding.

"And don't parent her, that's not your job," Anna glanced at Luke. "That's our job to guide her, send her to Luke when those types of situations arise."

"I'm not sure I can agree completely with that one." Lorelai told her softly. "If any kid comes to me with questions and needing help then I'm going to help them. Anna. I know where the boundaries are, but if when she's a bit older and she comes to me because she's on her period I'm not going to send her to Luke," she smirked as Luke flushed red. "See, six shades."

"Alright," Anna nodded her own face pulled into an amused smile at Luke's dismayed face.

"Good," Lorelai nodded. "I'll leave you too it. I have my own triaging to do with Rory. I'd do the next bit upstairs."

"The next bit?" Luke looked at her blankly.

"Yeah, the addressing the issues as to why she was upset, why she ran away." Lorelai slowly pulled herself up from the table. "You should do that together and while it's fresh and eleven year old means tears. The last thing you want is Kirk chiming in on that one," she nodded towards the door where Kirk had just walked in. "Call me later, Kay?" she squeezed Luke's shoulder. "Good luck."

Luke watched Lorelai leave before turning back to Anna. "I suppose she's right."

"I suppose so," Anna rose slowly.

"I'll get Lane to get a brownie ready," Luke sighed pulling himself out of his chair relieved beyond measure that the fight seemed to be over and that it looked like he could close out the year in a good way and not under a cloud of misery.


	6. Moving, shaking & backward steps

**Thanks so much everyone. I hope you enjoy this next installment, I've put my bigger Author note at the end because I don't want to spoil it, but another little divergence for you**

 **Chapter 6 – Moving, shaking and backwards steps**

"Mom?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows as she entered the pool house, surprised to see her mother sat primly beside the fireplace. "And canine?" she glanced between her father and mother before staring at the small terrier sat beside her mother on the hearth. "Explanation please."

"This dog just showed up on the patio the other day," Richard informed her taking her coat and handing it off to his silent valet. "Your mother and I have been looking after her in shifts, your mother agreed to dog sit while we have drinks as the dog is somewhat skittish and prone to needing attention and your mother didn't want her in the main house," he smiled affably at Emily. "Would you like a Martini Dear?"

"I'm not really here," Emily frowned slightly, missing the look that passed between her daughter and granddaughter at Richard's use of the word 'dear'.

"Yes but you can't very well just sit there for an hour watching us drink," Richard waved his hand at Rory and Lorelai to sit down. "Gin martini?"

"Thank you that would be lovely," Emily nodded. "Are you ready to return to school Rory?"

"Oh, yeah, I go back next week but classes don't start till the week after but there lots of reading to do, and a few get togethers I've been invited to," Rory smiled nervously, hoping that get togethers would be enough to satisfy her grandparents without her having to go into too many details about the parties she had been invited to.

"The joys of college life," Richard chuckled as he started to hand out the drinks.

Emily smiled gratefully as she took her martini, she took a tentative sip. "Have you spoken with Christopher?"

Lorelai blinked in surprise nearly choking on her drink. "Where did that come from?"

"I spoke to Dad at Christmas," Rory looked confused at her Grandmother and then at Lorelai, her mother's face pulled into a mixture of surprise and ready to fight.

"Oh dear," Emily looked down at her drink and took another sip. "So neither of you has heard the news?"

"The news?" Lorelai's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Emily gave a soft sigh. "That his father died on Wednesday."

"Christopher's father died!" Lorelai's mouth dropped open.

"Yes," Emily nodded sadly. "Quite suddenly, he only received the diagnosis last month. I'm surprised Christopher didn't call you."

"Did you check your messages?" Lorelai reached her hand across to squeeze Rory's hand.

"Nothing from him. He was fine before Christmas, he didn't say anything about his Dad being sick." Rory chewed on her lip, she felt like she should be upset, this was technically her grandfather but she had met the man once that she had remembered and that had only been an awful awkward 10 minutes. She felt no connection to him at all. She glanced up realising that the adults in the room were watching her nervously. "Should I call Dad?"

"I'm sure he would like that," Lorelai rubbed Rory's arm soothingly. "Why don't we call him together tomorrow? I'm sure he's flat out trying to arrange everything."

"I've sent flowers on behalf of us all," Emily informed the room sombrely. "He and the baby are staying with Francine."

Rory nodded sadly she was unsure what to do or say, she felt sorry for her Dad but she didn't feel anything else.

Lorelai looked concerned at her daughter, Rory had been in a funk for the past few weeks since her break up with Dean and there was something going on that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Now this new news seemed to have pushed her into silent dark mood that she need to get her out of.

"Well," Richard sank into his seat. "How are things at the Inn Lorelai?" he gave his daughter a hopeful smile as he tried to move the drinks away from the sad news and into a more pleasant territory.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Have you got everything?" Lorelai flopped onto Rory's bed as Rory continued to fold t-shirts.

"I guess," Rory looked towards her bags. "How come I end up with more things? Every time I go back I have more stuff!"

"Well there's the whole Christmas thing that probably takes care of the extra books," Lorelai picked up a black dress that looked to be more revealing then anything she had ever seen her daughter in, "and some shopping trips, what's this for?"

"Parties," Rory snatched the dress back. "College life remember."

Lorelai frowned, but taking in the frustrated look on Rory's face she dropped the subject. "You got enough laundry money and toothpaste?"

"Uh huh," Rory picked up her pile of t-shirts and placed them into the half full bag at her feet.

"Are you bummed out about the conversation with your Dad?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"A bit," Rory shrugged turning to her sock door and studiously avoided looking in the mirror. "I feel guilty like I should go to the funeral, I mean technically he was my grandfather."

"You don't have to and I don't think your Dad was trying to make you feel bad Babes by telling you what was happening." Lorelai sat up and stared at Rory's face through the reflection in the mirror. "I think he was just processing." She frowned as Rory didn't even look up and just turned and dumped her socks into the bag. "Honey you know you can talk to me, whether it be about your Dad or about Dean."

"Mom, I'm fine," Rory told her sharply. "I've just got a lot going on, I have a whole new set of classes and I have to work everything out, it's just a lot you know. I'm fine."

"Ooookay," Lorelai climbed off the bed. "Well I'm going to Luke's to hang with him and April so, call me if you need me Ok?"

"Sure," Rory mumbled throwing a sweater onto her bed.

Lorelai pressed her lips together trying to figure out what to say and do to try and cheer Rory up. There was something more going on than the breakup with Dean and the guilt over not being upset about Straub dying, but she just couldn't figure it out. She had two days to figure it out before Rory was out of the house and back at school and her ability to be magical Mom was reduced to phonecalls and the Friday night dinner at the Hartford icehouse. She cast a look over her shoulder as she crossed to the back door wishing that their magic special thing worked just like it did when Rory was little and told her everything. This growing up thing sucked from both sides.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily pulled her wrap tightly around her shoulders as she crossed the short distance between the house and the pool house, they had discovered the dog a week ago and while looking for the owners and she and Richard had established a nice little routine in looking after the animal; Sharing the responsibility and spending more time together then they had in months. Despite the fact that Emily was not overly keen on dogs she had to admit that she liked this little terrier and she wouldn't mind if the owners never came forward.

"Richard?" she stopped in surprise as she pushed open the pool house door startled to see him stood at the kitchenette as he was never here at this time.

"Oh hello Dear," Richard smiled at her as he set his coffee mug on the counter. "I have a lunch meeting so I am doing prep at home. Just taking a little break."

"Oh," Emily smiled awkwardly as she tugged on her wrap. "I just came to look in on the dog."

"The dog is gone," Richard told her sadly. "Your calls paid off her owners collected her last night."

"They did?" Emily looked at the floor disappointedly. "I didn't hear anything."

"It was quite late," Richard rounded the counter and stopped in front of her clasping his hands nervously. "Your light was out so I didn't want to wake you. She was called Princess."

"Princess," Emily nodded sadly, "that's a lovely name." She looked up sharply as Richard coughed. "Are you sick?"

"Just a little tickle," Richard waved his hand dismissively. "This cold air."

"Oh," Emily looked at him nervously. Straub's cancer had been caught when he had started to cough up blood, it had been a secondary tumour and by the time he had been diagnosed there had been nothing the doctors could do. The thought of that happening to Richard filled her veins with ice. "You'll keep an eye on it though. The cough, it could be a sign of something else."

Richard looked at her with a mixture of concern as he realised what she was implying and gratitude that she had thought of it. "Thank you Emily but I'm fine."

"Good," Emily stared up at him and suddenly found she was unable to move for a split second, she had always loved being embraced by Richard's gaze, loved the way that he could say so much without saying anything at all. She found herself taking a step forward her arm reaching out before she really knew what she was doing and coming to rest on his chest, her fingers slightly tensing against the fabric of his crisp white shirt. "I miss you."

Richard smiled softly and tenderly placed his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. "I miss you too."

"I..." Emily sniffed as she felt her emotions get the better of her. "Come home."

Richard's eyes widened in surprise and then he stepped forward wrapping his long arms around her and embracing her into his chest. "Oh My Dear Girl I'd never thought you'd ask!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory slipped out of the glass doors onto the porch of the beach house that the Life and Death Brigade party was being held in. At first she had thought it stupid that the party be held at the beach in January but in fact it was brilliant as they practically had the entire beach to themselves which meant they could do whatever they wanted. The music was pounding inside the house and it was making her ears ring. She had never been one for parties before and while it had been fun for a while she had had a bit too much to drink and really couldn't stomach the sight of Colin and Finn streaking round the room following their skinny dip in the ocean.

"Hey there Ace?"

Rory exhaled before she turned. Logan was stood holding a bottle of vodka, two shot glasses and was wearing nothing but a short smoking jacket.

"Not you're scene huh?" Logan approached her, his face pulled into a knowing grin.

"Just need some air," Rory brushed her hair away from her face.

Logan smirked at her. "Sure, here," he inclined his head towards two wooden chairs. "So what do I have to do to get you to smile?"

"What?" Rory frowned as she sank onto the seat.

"You seem blue and not just from the cold," Logan poured her a shot and held it out to her.

Rory took the shot glass and swallowed the content and held it out allowing Logan to pour her another drink. "There's a lot going on. My Dad's father died last week."

"My Dad's father," Logan drank his shot, "that close huh?"

"I met him once that I remember," Rory downed her second shot, "he saw me a couple of time when I was a baby but I don't remember." She sighed. "I feel like I'm supposed to be sad but…" she held her hand out so Logan could pour her another shot.

"Families," Logan obliged her watching as she swallowed her third shot and held her glass out. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Rory nodded, despite her head feeling muzzy. "I need to relax and have fun, I can't make my brain stop and I need to make it stop."

"Vodka will help with that," Logan poured her another shot. "One more, then dancing."

"Two more," Rory countered downing her shot. "I really need to unwind"

"Alright" Logan chuckled pouring her her final shot and watching her down it. "Come on then Ace!"

"Let's boogie Huntzberger," Rory got to her feet grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the party, the vodka doing its work and making her troubles seem so far away. She entered the party area, the air thick with heat of bodies and smoke from cigars. The bass heavy music which had moments before been annoying her, with five shots of vodka flooding her bloodstream, was now amazing and she bounced along to the beat.

Logan pulled her towards the centre of the dancers, the bodies pressing in around them in the relatively small space, the darkness cut by strobe lights and flashing spots. He gave her a beaming smile. Rory smiled back and gave a little whoop that got lost in the cacophony. Logan chuckled and raised his arms above his head throwing his head back and screaming at the top of his voice "IN OMNIA PARATUS!" The rest of the party echoed him yelling into the room as they wildly danced away the night.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai scowled at the empty pool house, frustration coursing through her as it looked like her father had forgotten to tell her he would be away for Friday night. She turned at the sound of running feet that she recognised to be Rory's. Her scowl didn't diminish, her daughter looked pale and tired. "Hey Kid, you feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah, there was a … kegger, and well alcohol." Rory admitted half of the truth to her mother.

"Oh Rory," Lorelai grimaced, still trying to maintain her cool Mom impression while looking suitably annoyed at her daughter's underage drinking.

"I know I should have eaten something," Rory shook her head and winced slightly, her hangover still present. She frowned as she noticed the darkened house. "Did Grandpa forget about us again?"

"Seems so," Lorelai wrapped her arms protectively around Rory's shoulder and guided her towards the main house. "If you're feeling sick maybe we can get out of dinner with the Grandma."

"No it's ok, it's my own fault," Rory shook her head and pushed through the gate that separated the patio from the pool. "Mom! Grandpa's inside!" her mouth dropped open as she took in the sight of her Grandparents sat side by side on the couch.

Lorelai pushed in beside her daughter and gaped at the sight, her parents were sat so close that her mother was almost sat on her father's lap. She looked sideways at Rory, her daughter's eyes wide with surprise. Rory gave a soft squeal and Lorelai turned back just in time to see her father squeeze her mother's thigh and then lean across and kiss Emily deeply. "Oh!" she gasped, she was a mixture of pleased that it seemed her parents had finally got back together and horrified at the sight of them making out. In a panic she knocked on the window, her father leaping back in his seat in surprise. Emily sheepishly smoothed her hair and rose elegantly from the couch crossing the short distance and opening the door.

"Hello girls," she smiled serenely at them. "We didn't realise the time!"

"Clearly!" Lorelai stumbled into the living room. "What is..what are…are you…seriously just what?"

"Girls," Richard rose to join them stepping behind Emily and wrapping his arm possessively round her middle. "I am pleased to announce that Emily and I have reconciled, we are now back together."

"That's so great!" Rory stepped forward and kissed both her grandparents. "I'm so happy!"

"So am I!" Emily raised her shoulders towards her ears in delight. "And to celebrate, Richard and I have decided to renew our wedding vows to reaffirm our love for each other," She slipped out of Richard's grasp and pulled to girls towards the furniture "We are planning our event, it will be perhaps slightly clichéd on the 12th February the Saturday closest to Valentine's day which gives us just about enough time to get it arranged and it's going to be perfect," she gushed as she held her hands out to indicate the multitude of samples and wedding type paraphernalia on the table. "Lorelai I want you to be my maid of honour."

"Oh right, um Ok," Lorelai nodded sinking into the couch bewildered.

"And Rory I would like you to be my best man, so to speak," Richard patted Rory on the shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I think that would be so cool!" Rory beamed at her grandfather, feeling better then she had in weeks from the happy news.

"There is so much to do," Emily lamented as she sat down opposite Lorelai. "Miss Celine will be coming on Tuesday and you will need to be here to help me choose my dress and to choose your outfit. It has to be perfect," she sent a beaming smile across at Richard. "It will be second only to our actual wedding day, which was the most wonderful day in the world. I was never happier, except for the day you were born," she transferred her beaming smile to Lorelai. "Oh it's going to be wonderful!"

"Champagne!" Richard announced rushing over to the drinks cart and working the cork out of a waiting bottle chuckling as it sent a plume of fizz across the floor that sent both he and Emily into fits of giggles.

Rory looked across at her mother and shook her head with a massive smile on her face. Her grandparents were behaving like love sick teenagers and it was beautiful in an amusing sweet kind of a way.

"I'm really happy for you both," Lorelai rose to collect a glass from her father as it seemed he was lost in his merriment and staring at Emily. "Truly," she held her glass aloft which seemed to draw her parent's full attention. "er…to you guys."

"Thank you Lorelai," Emily smiled and affectionately patted Lorelai on the arm. "Thankfully you won't be giving a toast on the day but I do appreciate the sentiment."

Lorelai shook her head slightly and downed her glass in one gulp, after months of dealing with her borderline unhinged mother she would now have to deal with this new version of her mother and only god knew what that would bring.

* * *

 **xXx**

Anna stared at the letter that bore her name in suspicion, she usually only got post in envelopes like this for her birthday or at Christmas, typically her post was bills in manilla or plain white envelopes. She had never usually received anything so ornate in the post, a thick cream envelope with gold filigree on the back. Curiously she tore it open and pulled out the thick silky card that was inside. An invitation to a vow renewal in ten days' time for Richard and Emily. She paused for a moment trying to place the couple and her eyes reached the surname. Gilmore. She swallowed as she felt the anger rise in her chest. Richard and Emily Gilmore. Lorelai's parents. Clipped to the back of the invitation was a little note written in beautiful looping handwriting.

 _Dear Ms Nardini,_

 _Richard and I are renewing our wedding vows and as Luke and by extension April are so important to Lorelai we would be thrilled if both you and she would join us. I appreciate that I oversteps my bounds when we met previously but I hope we can put this behind us. We look forward to seeing you._

 _Best wishes,_

Emily Gilmore

"What's that mom?" April asked as she looked up from the couch.

"Nothing of interest," April told her placing the invite back the envelope. Anna forced her face to remain neutral. Her blood was boiling. Luke had assured her that Lorelai had told her mother to stay away from April and now only weeks later the woman was inviting her daughter and her daughter to her vow renewal. "Why don't you go do your homework," she smiled at her daughter, a large false smile to hide her anger. Anger at the broken promise, anger at the gall of the woman to send the invite in the first place, let alone pretend like what she had done had just been a small thing that could just be swept aside. At the sound of April's bedroom door closing she crossed to the phone and dialed the familiar number.

* * *

 **AN - There you go Nancy not long at all :P. So the Richard and Emily fix, they're back together a bit earlier then in the series because while Emily may be a party planning maestro, with all the functions they seemed to have (and I'm guessing all their friends) I never figured how they could do it all in a week and get all those people there. Also I hated that Richard rammed Emily's car, I never thought he would try and hurt her and even a slow crash could have potentially caused her injury so it's a quieter affair but still that come home moment that we all love. Anyway I hope you enjoyed let me know what you think. x**


	7. Wedding Belle Blues Redux

**AN - Thanks everyone, Glad your enjoying it. Oh Emily, Emily, Emily. Most of answers to the queries that those of you that reviewed had (thank you so much!) will be revealed a bit in this chapter but mostly in the 8th chapter so I hope you like where I took it. Fair warning Christopher's in this one, not how you think. Enjoy, Let me know what you think.x**

 **Chapter 7 - Wedding Belle Blues Redux**

Lorelai grinned as Luke raised his arm and made a noise of annoyance at the game he was watching. She was laid stretched out across his couch, her head in his lap as he sat transfixed to a baseball game that she had no interest in trying to understand. She had been disappointed when he had tried to get out of spending time together when she found out he had time off until she had pulled it out of him that it was a big game that he really wanted to watch. Instead of staying away she had come round to his and sat trying to watch something that was clearly important to him. She had been bored within thirty seconds but once the pizza had been eaten she settled against his shoulder before he had guided her head down to lie in his lap, his free hand tenderly stroking her bicep. She could almost enjoy sports if it was like this.

The phone began to ring and neither of them moved; Luke engrossed in his game and Lorelai perfectly content with her position to even attempt moving. The answer machine clicked in.

"Luke, it's Anna."

Luke tore his eyes away from the TV. "I need to get it."

Lorelai slowly pulled herself out of her comfortable position and nestled into the couch, watching as Luke moved over to the phone.

"Hey it's me," Luke answered the phone. "Is April Ok?"

Lorelai tipped her head as she watched Luke's shoulders tense.

"She what?" Luke hissed down the phone.

Lorelai raised her arms trying to catch his attention but Luke turned away, his fingers pressing into the bridge of his nose.

"No I don't think she knows." Luke paced across his living room his arms flailing angrily as he talked. "Because she's in a good mood… Anna it's an invite you do not have to go, just say No … Yeah but I have to go…because it's Lorelai's parents and she has to go and she's my girlfriend."

Lorelai sat up straight and stared at Luke in horror. If she understood correctly from what Luke was saying, her parents had invited April and Anna to their vow renewal.

"Anna, just RSVP no… I will handle Emily alright… you do not have to be involved…For God sake Anna, I didn't ask for this…Well yeah but that's right, we are important to her…ANNA!...I am not…Look I will RSVP no for you and…Yeah…Don't…fine…yeah…fine" he clicked the phone off and his shoulders slumped.

"Luke?" Lorelai got up slowly from the couch. "What did she do?"

Luke fixed her with a tired frustrated stare. "Your mother invited April and Anna to the renewal."

"No," Lorelai groaned. "She promised Luke, she told me she wouldn't get involved," she crossed to him. "Luke I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Luke stared frustrated at the phone. "Lorelai, your mother."

"I know. I'll speak to her," she kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm so sorry. Is Anna?"

"She's pissed but not like last time," Luke exhaled slowly. "It will be Ok." he mumbled unconvincingly.

Lorelai reassuringly rubbed his arm. "It will be fine. I'll make this…it's all gone, whoosh I promise. I will handle this," she smiled weakly. "I'll fix this," she moved towards the door grabbing her purse.

"You're going now?" Luke stared at her bewildered.

"Yup, I'm sorting this out now," Lorelai told him forcefully as she threw the door open. "I am not having my mother screw things up for you and April."

* * *

 **xXx**

By the time Lorelai had pulled into the driveway of the parent's house, her anger had reached boiling point. She was livid at her mother, and angry at herself for believing that her mother would behave when it came to staying out of her life and leaving April alone. She jumped out of the car and stormed towards the front door, pushing the bell, ringing it repeatedly. The door burst open and Richard stared at her in annoyed surprise.

"Lorelai!"

"Hi Dad," Lorelai pushed past him. "Where's Mom?"

"Your mother is at a function," Richard looked at her nervously as he closed the door and removed his glasses from his face to study her closely. "Lorelai, are you alright?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head stridently. "I am not alright. I need to speak to my mother."

Richard regarded her stoically. "Has something happened?"

"Yes, Dad, something has happened." Lorelai scowled folding her arms across her chest. "Mom invited April and Anna to your renewal, even though she said she would stay away from them."

"Who are April and Anna?" Richard folded his glasses closed.

"April is Luke's daughter and Anna is her mother," Lorelai huffed. "Do you know what she did, what Mom did? She went to Anna's store and demanded to know why we were preventing her from meeting April and Luke and Anna had a massive, massive fight and Mom said she would stay away and like an idiot I believed her."

"I see," Richard tucked his glasses into his pocket. "I think you need to have a drink and calm down."

"I do not need to calm down," Lorelai threw her arm in the air in frustration. "I need to talk to my mother about the fact that she is…"

"Lorelai!" Richard cut her off, his brow furrowing. "Sit down."

Lorelai sent a blazing look at her father. "I am not…"

"You are my daughter and this is my house," Richard told her forcefully his eyebrow rising warningly. "I understand you are upset but there are certain behaviours that I will not tolerate." He took a step forward and held his hand out towards the living room, indicating to her to sit down.

With a huff Lorelai stomped into the living room and slumped into the seat. An angry silent pall hung in the air as Richard moved to the drinks cart and poured two whiskeys. He brought the drinks over and held one out to Lorelai. Lorelai snatched the glass and took a sip, the bitter liquid hit the back of her throat and she closed her eyes letting the warmth from the liquid course through her as she tried to do as her father asked and calm down.

"Lorelai," Richard spoke softly. "I don't believe your mother would have wanted to cause offence with her invitation. She wants our day to be perfect. It is very important to her, to both of us. We are inviting only our dearest friends and closest family, people we want to celebrate our marriage with, it is not a big affair we have not invited every faction of the Gilmore family nor everyone from our social circle, just friends and those we can't not invite. It is small and intimate, only a hundred or so people. It would appear to me that your mother has extended the invitation to April because your mother knows how important Luke is to you."

"Dad," Lorelai sighed raising her shoulders in protest at her father's excuses for her mother.

"I know your mother behaves in ways that seem peculiar but she does them because she is right or because she loves us," Richard fixed her with a serious gaze.

"Dad, she broke her promise and she made Luke and Anna had a massive fight. Anna was threatening to change how much Luke got to see April if he carried on seeing me. That's how bad it was. They've finally sorted things out and now Mom has butted in and Anna is angry all over again" Lorelai took another sip from her glass. "You can't justify what she did!"

"No I can't," Richard agreed sagely "That is certainly not good, but Lorelai you've seen how your mother has been these past months."

"So what because she went nuts during the separation we're just supposed to excuse her behaviour?" Lorelai scowled.

"No," Richard shook his head, "but you have to be mindful of that and understand how to approach her. We both know that sometimes your mother needs to be handled with kid gloves." He gave Lorelai a meaningful look over the rim of his glass as he took a sip. "Your mother despite her bravado and front is a very sensitive woman. You know that, you take…" he stopped himself from making the comparison between his daughter and wife as Lorelai's eyes flashed indignantly and took another sip. "I will speak to your mother about April and Anna." Richard assured her. "I promise that this will be the last butting in your mother does in relation to them."

Lorelai scoffed. "When have you ever been able to make Mom do anything?"

"Lorelai," Richard looked at her in displeasure. "I apologise for what you mother has done but please do not do anything further in relation to this."

"Dad," Lorelai shook her head.

"Finish your drink Lorelai," Richard gave her a meaningful look. "I will handle this. Please," he gave her an imploring look, "we just have to get through the next week or so of your mother in party planning mode. I want our day to be perfect, and that requires you at least being civil to your mother. Please Lorelai, for me, please just let this go."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai rubbed her hand across Luke's bare chest as she came to. The bright white February sun was filtering through her curtains, illuminating the room and indicating the coldness outside. She gave a soft purr of contentment and snuggled into his frame.

"You want me to get breakfast?" Luke muttered curling her hair around his fingers.

"No," Lorelai mumbled. "Comfy."

"I thought we had lots to do today," Luke glanced at the clock. He had been awake for nearly an hour and had been laying perfectly content with Lorelai curled around him, but now she was awake he wanted to at least start the process of getting her up, especially as that could take a fair while.

"Do," Lorelai mumbled, "need pantyhose, shirt for you," she raised her head slightly. "Suit, should get you one."

Luke gave sigh. "I don't need a suit."

"Do," Lorelai mumbled sleepily before raising her head and rested her chin on his chest she smiled wryly at him. "They want to present you to their world. I want my beautiful man looking his best so she can't nitpick."

Luke grimaced. "I ain't beautiful."

"Yes you are."

"No I ain't."

"Alright, you're my big gruff bear, better?"

"No," He cuddled her against his side, enjoying the silence as she snuggled against him. Luke gave a resigned sigh, after all the mess that Emily had caused with Anna the last thing he wanted was to spend the day with Lorelai's parents. He could handle her father, for the most part, but Emily. Emily was something else, she just seemed to have this power to push all his buttons without really saying anything. "Lorelai."

"I know Hun," she kissed his chest softly. "I'm conflicted about it too. I'm still really mad at Mom for contacting Anna but Dad said would handle Mom yet on the other hand I'm really happy because they finally fixed their relationship," she rested her chin back on his chest and smiled up at him, "and you know, stupid and awful that it was. I think my Mom inviting Anna and April was her weird way of accepting you."

"How you figure?" Luke strained his neck to look down at her at the awkward angle she was in relation to him.

"She's acknowledging that you are important to me and April is important to you and therefore will probably become, read that as is, important to me," she shook her head in amusement. "You just have to learn how to read my Mom. I'm still learning."

"Why did she invite Anna?" Luke laid his head against the pillow suddenly feeling like he could sleep all night again.

"Because April is a kid so she needs a chaperone, and you're my date so you're chaperoning me," Lorelai shifted herself up the bed so her head rested on his pillow. "If you really don't want to come tomorrow you don't have to."

Luke gave a resigned sigh, "I'll come."

"Thanks Hun," Lorelai kissed him softly on the cheek. "It will be Ok I promise."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory sidled round the dance floor at her Grandparents vow renewal. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Her grandfather and grandmother looked beyond happy almost floating on air. Her Mom did also despite the drama that had gone on behind the scenes with Emily inviting April Lorelai was buzzing. Lorelai had even managed to keep Luke dancing for 5 songs and even he seemed to be enjoying himself, most likely simply because he was spending time with her Mom. With a heavy sigh she singled out her father and made his way to his table. She was surprised that he had been invited but when she had asked Emily when they had been finalising the seating chart the Thursday before her grandmother had simply told her that as he was her father it was an obligation invite. Rory sat beside him and offered him a weak smile. Christopher looked tired and drawn, the stress of his own separation and his father's subsequent death written on his face and making him look older than his 36 years.

"Hey Kiddo," Christopher returned her weak smile.

"Dad." Rory reached forward and took a roll from the basket and broke it in two buttering each side liberally and then offering him the bigger half. "You should eat something?"

Christopher took a roll and held it indicating to toast. They tapped the bread together and he took a large bite. After he swallowed he looked across at her. "Your Mom seems happy."

"She is," Rory nodded forcefully.

"This Luke…"

"Dad." Rory sent him a warning look. "Luke is everything to Mom, please don't do anything."

Christopher gave a heavy sigh. "I won't, she deserves to be happy."

Rory nodded again her eyes falling on her mother as Lorelai let out a delighted squeal as Luke span her out and then pulled her back in. "She does."

"You don't seem happy," Christopher muttered, he reached for another roll and copied the actions of his daughter and offered her the larger half. "Anything I can help with?"

"No," Rory shook her head and then gave a soft sigh. "Did you know your Mom sent me a letter?"

"She mentioned it," Christopher waved at the waiter indicating he wanted another drink. "You tell your mother?"

"No," Rory shook her head. "She has had enough going on with all this and the inn. Plus I need to digest it." She looked sideways at her father. "She really wants to meet me?"

"If that's what she said," Christopher shrugged. "I think she's just pulling her family close while she processes Dad's death. Technically you are a Hayden, and Mom was kind of kept under the thumb by Dad in relation to you. She adores Gigi no reason why it can't be the same for you."

"Except I'm 20 and she's ignored me most of my life," Rory shot her father a frustrated look. "I don't want to argue," she scowled and fiddled with the place setting in front of her. "If she asks, tell her I'm thinking about it."

"Alright." Christopher shrugged. "I'm only gonna stay until they cut the cake I promised your sister a piece."

"Fine," Rory sighed, she didn't know what else to say. There was such a disconnect between her and her father, one that seemed to be growing and growing and now she had received a letter from his mother asking to establish a relationship. She had spent so much of her life without that side of her family in her life that for them to be involved just felt odd. She wanted to talk to her Mom about it all but Lorelai seemed so happy, even though she was mad at Grandma. Her Mom's world was finally coming up rosy, the Dragonfly was doing well, her relationship with Luke seemed to be going well now that the Anna situation seemed to be solved. Rory just didn't want to ruin her Mom's happiness with her glumness. "Don't drink anything else Dad," she requested softly. "Please."

"Last one," Christopher told her. "I'll just slip out alright?"

"Alright," Rory rose and without a backwards glance at her father crossed the function hall. She caught her mother looking at her, Lorelai's beaming smile faltering slightly and she forced herself to smile.

"Hey Ace."

She stopped at the sound of Logan's voice, surprised that he was here. She turned to look at him.

"My Dad couldn't make it so I'm here squiring my Mom," he flicked his eyes towards a blonde woman propped up against the bar. "We're the obligation invites. You made a good best man. I liked your speech."

"Thanks," Rory exhaled slowly as she felt her anxiety rising. "I need to get out of this room."

Logan glanced around the room and grabbed her hand pulling her behind a column so he could assess the situation. "You Ok?"

"I just need to get out of here," Rory sighed suddenly feeling overwhelmed by everything around her.

"One sec," Logan grinned at her he vanished for a moment returning with an open bottle of champagne. "Come on, sub party," he dragged her along the side of the room and then out of the hall. Glancing over his shoulder he tried a door that led into darkness and finding it opened pulled her into the gloom of some admin offices.

Rory allowed herself to be led, Logan's warm hand around hers was comforting, the cool quietness of the rooms exactly what she needed. Logan pulled her into a breakout area, two leather couches squeezed beside a coffee maker, a fridge and a sink.

"So the guy was?" Logan asked as he flicked on the lights and guided her onto a couch.

"My Dad," Rory smiled weakly.

"Young," Logan commented holding out the champagne bottle to her.

"My parents were sixteen when I was born," Rory told him as she took the bottle. She studied the expensive label for a moment and then took a long sip. The bubble tickled her nose "You know I can never tell the difference between expensive stuff and cheaper stuff."

"Well you are only 20," Logan grinned at her. "Taste comes with age, and a certain level of snobbery," he took a sip. "I always say if the aim of the game is to get drunk, go cheap, if it's to accompany a tasteful event go for the big label. Your grandparents have excellent taste."

"They do," Rory nodded in agreement. "I think I prefer vodka," she took the bottle back and took another drink, "bubbles should only be in soda."

"A fair assessment," Logan took the bottle back from her and took a long drink. "So what do you want to do now Ace?"

Rory regarded him silently. Logan held her gaze. She leant forward pressing her lips forcefully against his, her hand coming up and running through his blond hair. "Have you got…?"

"Uh huh," Logan's hands fumbled with her jacket unbuttoning it, his hands slipping under her silk shirt.

* * *

 **xXx**

The music finished and the couples on the dance floor broke apart to give a faint round of applause to the band. Lorelai grinned happily at Luke and leaned into his side, "One more?"

"You keep saying that," Luke shook his head in amusement, surprised that he was still enjoying the not so spazzy dancing.

"Lorelai," The couple turned as Richard approached them from behind, the big man smiling ebulliently at them. "May I have the next dance?"

Lorelai blinked in surprise. "You want to dance with me?"

"Yes," Richard held his hand out. "I would like to dance with my daughter."

Lorelai made a delighted ahing noise in her throat and grinned as she looked at Luke. "You mind Hun?"

Luke studied Lorelai's face, her smile had lit it up her bright blue eyes shining with surprise and delight. She had never looked more beautiful and she could have asked him anything and he would have agreed. "I'll go rest my feet."

"Hey," Lorelai mocked slapped him on the chest. "I haven't stepped on your feet once, well once but that was your fault."

"Mr Gilmore Sir, she's all yours," Luke bowed his head respectfully at Richard and quickly made his way off the dance floor.

Lorelai beamed at Richard and stepped into his large frame allowing her father to lead her as the band started to play. She couldn't remember the last time she had danced with her father, she was pretty sure she had only been a little girl. Richard smiled adoringly down at her and gently manoeuvred her out into the centre of the dancefloor. "You look beautiful Lorelai."

"Thank you Daddy," Lorelai responded breathily, she could feel her emotions beginning to bubble up, too many things that she had pushed down a very long time ago threatening to burst out of her and she swallowed trying to remain calm. "Where's Mom?" she focussed on a safe topic something that would help her keep her feelings in check.

"She went to freshen up," Richard told her softly. "She knew I wanted to dance with you so perfect timing. You are the only other person she will allow me to dance with."

"I'm honoured."

"As am I," Richard kissed her hand softly and then spun her out.

Luke cradled his drink as he watched Lorelai and her father gently move around the dance floor. He had never seen Lorelai look so at peace while in the presence of her parents. Seeing her so content almost came close to making up for the upset over the past few weeks.

"Luke," Emily smiled at him as she appeared by his side, her hair freshly combed a new coat of rosy lipstick making her lips shine.

Luke regarded her for a moment. She looked just as happy as her daughter and Luke found himself smiling despite the stress the woman had put him through. "Mrs Gilmore," he nodded politely.

"Oh Emily please. May I?" she indicated the chair beside him.

"Sure," Luke sat up straighter, his walls rising in readiness for what might be coming.

"Richard so wanted to dance with Lorelai," Emily told him as she settled into the chair, her eyes fixed on her husband and daughter, "he wasn't sure she would want to." She looked sideway at him. "I like your suit, it complements Lorelai's dress nicely."

"She picked it," Luke looked down at his new suit.

"It's a shame that your daughter couldn't come," Emily continued as she watched Richard and Lorelai laugh together. "We were very much looking forward to meeting her."

Luke cleared his throat the good feelings he had been having towards Emily retreating as she brought up April.

"A swim meet Rory said," Emily looked expectantly at him. "Is she any good?"

"She's getting there," Luke sat up straighter wondering how long the song was so that Lorelai could come and rescue him. He could feel it, something was coming. Lorelai had told him he would have to learn to understand her mother but he already could in a way, he could see that the polite chitchat was leading somewhere and he didn't want to find out where it was.

"Well these things can't be missed at that age. Structured extracurricular activities are very important at that age," Emily told him knowingly. "It's good that you are able to give her that."

Luke chewed his lip. This was it, this was the moment. The moment when Emily would start to make her passive aggressive digs at him about his job and lower middle class upbringing, were she would start a string of seemingly inconsequential remarks that were dripping with what she really felt about him just like she had at their dinner, where she told him without telling him that he was not good enough for her daughter. "I'm going to get a drink," Luke stood up. He needed to get away. He wasn't prepared to sit and listen to her insult him or try and pretend like she hadn't caused him so much stress and worry over the past few months.

"Oh, Alright," Emily looked at him confused by his strange behaviour.

The music stopped and as the dancers started to clap Luke stormed around the perimeter of the dance floor towards the exit. He could feel his anger well up, that irrational irritation that he could never control. He was mad at Emily for everything she had done and also mad at himself for allowing himself to get so frustrated at her when she hadn't really said anything. He missed the first time that Lorelai called his name, but his ears caught the tapping noise as her heels clattered on the wood floor as she ran to catch him.

"I can't do this," he spun.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Can't do what?" She looked at him in confusion "What did Mom do?"

"Nothing," Luke shook his head forcefully, "but the anticipation of what she is going to say is driving me nuts. She's like a reed forcing her way under your fingernail and it just makes me mad. I just can't be in the room with her. I know I said I could do it but I can't."

"Ok," Lorelai looked at him bewildered. "Maybe get some air."

"No," Luke shook his head. "I can't stay here, she's just going to…" he made a grumbling noise and gave an angry huff. "Lorelai, I can't deal with your mother behaving like nothing is wrong like she didn't nearly cost me April. I just it's too big a thing to forgive. I just can't. I can't be part of this if she's involved in our lives."

Lorelai reached out to sooth him but he took a step away staring at her consumed by anger and hurt. He span and ran from her, moving faster than she could ever hope to catch him in the shoes she was wearing.

"There you are," Marilyn called bustling over to her officiously. "You can't just run off like that we need to do pictures."

"I need to get Luke," Lorelai pointed towards the door. Fear was rising in her chest about what his last comment meant

"Oh no, he's not in the pictures just you and Rory," Marilyn tugged her towards the hall. "We need to cut the cake but we can't do that until pictures."

Lorelai cast one last forlorn look over her shoulder as her father's cousin pulled her back into the noisy hall. She was confused and at a loss at what had just happened her heart starting to pound in panic. One moment she had been blissfully happy and now everything was up in the air.


	8. We're not broken just bent

**AN - ahh yes everyone is their own worst enemy, thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy the next chapters bigger note at the end because spoilers.**

 **Chapter 8 - We're not broken just bent**

Emily surveyed the room as the photographer continued to witter about what photographs he wanted to take. The party was just beginning to hit its natural lull. People had been fed, the speeches were done and everyone had been dancing for a while. It was time to get the cake cut and then some of the guest would say their goodbyes while the closer friends and family would stay longer and enjoy the band, perhaps dance a bit more but most likely settle into pockets of conversation. She nodded in agreement as the photographer asked her a question as she continued to try and seek Rory out. She hadn't seen her granddaughter for nearly half an hour not since Rory had been sat with Christopher. With Rory nowhere to be seen and Lorelai having gone after Luke who had behaved very oddly a few minutes earlier their carefully constructed schedule was in danger of slipping. She smiled at some of her friends who raised their half-filled glasses to her in a silent toast. Today had been wonderful, and best of all she was back with her wonderful man. Richard placed his arm around her shoulder and she smiled up at him. "Did you enjoy your dance with Lorelai?"

"Very much," Richard smiled happily at her.

"Good," Emily raised her herself onto her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled dreamily as she lowered her feet back to the floor, not that she felt like she was walking on the floor, today she felt like she was walking on air.

"I've got her," Marilyn's voice filtered through the noise of the party.

Emily's smile faltered as Lorelai stomped towards her, her daughter wore the look of someone who wanted to fight and for the life of her she didn't know why, everything had been going so wonderfully.

"I'll go do another sweep for Rory," Marilyn smiled at the newly reunited pair. "I've clearly missed her tucked in a corner somewhere."

Emily nodded in answer and stared at her daughter with concern. "Lorelai?"

"What did you say to Luke?" Lorelai hissed at her, ignoring the photographer as the man tried to get her and Emily to pose together in front of the cake.

"Say?" Emily looked at her in confusion. "Nothing," at Lorelai's intense scrutiny she gave a sigh. "I complemented his suit and I said it was a shame that April couldn't be here, I tried to make conversation about her swimming. Luke was quite taciturn."

"You mentioned April to him," Lorelai closed her eyes in frustration. "Mom!"

"I was trying to make polite conversation," Emily gave her daughter a bewildered look. "He suddenly got up and announced he was getting a drink."

"Mom," Lorelai groaned. "You mentioned April, to Luke, I told you not to do that."

"I don't see lamenting that she wasn't here it doing anything wrong. It's showing courtesy," Emily shook her head, frustrated at being told off on her day when she really didn't see what it was that she had done wrong.

"Mom," Lorelai hissed angrily. "Luke didn't want to come because of what you did and said to Anna, because you reopened the wound by inviting them. He came because I asked him to even though it was the last thing he wanted to do," she took a shuddering breath. "I swear if you have ruined this for me I will never speak to you again."

"Lorelai!" Emily stared at her daughter in horror.

"I can't," Lorelai pivoted away from her hand. "I have to find him."

After a beat Emily's instinct kicked in and she reached out to grab her daughter, her happiest day was falling apart because Lorelai was pulling away from her. "Lorelai I didn't…"

"Lorelai," Richard reached out to her.

"No Dad, you promised you would handle it, and now he's gone," she shrugged out of her father's grip. "I can't, I have to go," she ran from the room.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory maneuvered her way off the couch, she was flushed and sticky, her hair was stuck to the back of her neck. She fumbled with her blouse that Logan had undone it during their act of passion, pulling the sides together to cover her bare middle. She stumbled across to the sink, tripping over her shoes in the gloom.

"You OK Ace?" Logan leaned up on his elbow studying her threw the gloom.

Rory turned on the tap and let the water flow over her hands until she cupped them together and brought the water up to her face.

"This wasn't your…" Logan sat up looking at her uncertainly.

"No, it wasn't," she turned to look at him, "it's just this is my Grandparents wedding, my whole family is out there!"

Logan gave her a cocky smile. "Your embracing the Life and Death Brigade ideals Ace," he did his own shirt up. "Here," he stood up and moved over to her, carefully he reached up and pulled the pins from her dishevelled hair letting her hair fall about her face in chestnut waves as the curls fell in the humidity of the room. "Much better."

"What now?" Rory looked at him earnestly.

"We freshen up and then get back out there," Logan grinned at her as he did the buttons of her shirt up, his fingers expertly stroking her stomach as he did so sending a exhilarated chill up her spine. "If you give me ten minutes I can put my Mom in the car and send her home and then you can come back to mine and we can continue."

"Alright but then what?" Rory exhaled slowly as she struggled to keep control of herself, "what are we?"

"We don't have to label it now," Logan kissed her softly on the jaw. "Right now we're lovers, we can figure everything else out later," he brushed her hair back from her ear. "So what do you say?"

Rory swallowed, somewhere deep in her mind she was yelling at herself that this what was not what she wanted, she didn't just want a fling, but every other part of her was telling her she did. Not only did Logan Huntzberger make her feel safe, he was making her buzz in a way that she had never felt before and the primitive part of her mind wanted to explore that feeling. The primitive was winning. She exhaled slowly and then pressed her body into his as she kissed him intensely.

Logan broke away from her and pulled her from the counter. "Let's go."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke slipped inside the familiar restaurant. On the drive home from Hartford he had calmed down and now he just felt dazed and confused. At times like this he would normally seek out Lorelai but that was just not an option. Maisy and Buddy were his seconds when it came to him figuring his life out, his supporters throughout everything and had been there his entire life. Whenever he was falling they were there to catch him, it had started when he was eight and his Mom had first got sick and they had never wavered in their support, no matter what, they had been there.

"Lucas," Maisy called to him happily as she caught sight of him. "You're here late," she scurried towards him to greet him. The small woman stopped as she neared him and she peered at him over her glasses. Luke knew that, look he had seen it many a time before. Maisy's assessment. Where in that one look she knew everything without him even having to say a thing. "Go take a seat," she waved her hand in the direction of a booth. "I'm getting you pie."

"I don't need…" Luke tried to protest.

"I'm bringing you pie," Maisy called over her shoulder, ignoring his protest and leaving him to seat himself.

Luke dragged himself into a booth and rested his forehead in his hands. He felt drained, stupid and sheepish. He knew he had overreacted yet at the same time he hadn't. Emily had nearly cost him everything and as much as he loved Lorelai he really wasn't sure he could handle Emily's constant presence in his life, he knew it was stupid but he just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Here you are young man," Maisy appeared and set a large piece of Mississippi mud pie in front of him. "Don't grumble just eat it," she thrust a fork at him. "Buddy's getting you skins."

Luke gave her a grateful smile. Mississippi mud pie and potato skins were his guilty pleasure food, the food he turned to when he needed comfort and only when Maisy and Buddy served it to him. He forked the pie and began to eat slowly, knowing that Maisy wouldn't begin her grilling until she was satisfied he had eaten something. They sat in silence for twenty minutes while Luke made slow work on his pie and Maisy watched him until Buddy appeared carrying a large platter covered with his potato skins, some sliced steak and salad. The older man placed the platter in the centre of the table and slid in the other side of the booth so that Luke was flanked by the older couple.

"You fight with Anna again?" Buddy asked as he settled into the seat.

"No, he fought with Lorelai." Maisy told him. Luke looked at her surprised and Maisy gave him a knowing look over her thick glasses once more. "Your fancy threads Lucas. You never would have worn that for Anna, but Lorelai, well," she regarded him for a beat, "something to do with her parents?"

Luke shook his head in wonderment and then exhaled slowly, "they were renewing their vows. Emily, her mother…"

"The woman who got Anna making all the fuss?" Buddy interjected, when Luke nodded the older man made a grumbling noise and then reached for a plate and loaded it with food, which he then set in front of Luke. "Eat Luke."

Luke took a potato skin and took a bite, the melted cheese and buttery texture was delicious, almost godly in its decadence and his first thought that struck him was, Lorelai would love these. He swallowed and looked sadly at his edible treat. "She didn't even say anything mean. Emily. She just has this way of saying things that means other things and tells me I'm not good enough and she behaves like nothing is wrong like she doesn't realise how bad things got with Anna." He took another mouthful. "The only reason Anna didn't go through with her threats is because April ran from her to me."

"Well…" Buddy blew out his lips in contemplation.

"Well nothing," Maisy shook her head and reached forward putting another potato skin on Luke's plate. "You love Lorelai. You knew her family was part of the package. Just as she knows that your family is part of the package. This woman doesn't realise how bad it is because I know you protected Lorelai from how bad it got. Lorelai knows you had a big fight, she doesn't know that Anna actually had papers drawn up. You can't blame people who behave like nothing wrong when they don't have the full picture even if they do deserve a good slap. Buddy get some beer."

Buddy gave a nod of agreement and hauled himself out of the booth leaving Luke to shift under Maisy's intense gaze. "Lucas. I have watched you pine after this woman for years, after April she's your favourite subject. I have never seen you look at another person in the way you looked at her that night you brought her here. I know that things have been awful with Anna, but I know that things have been awful with Anna in the past. Anna likes it her way and if she doesn't get it she throws her toys out of her pram but the thing is April is old enough to ask for what she wants and she's old enough to fight for what she wants and that little girl adores you," she patted him on the hand comfortingly. "Anna will always be in your life because of April; Emily will always be in Lorelai's life because she is her mother. Regardless of what you say Lorelai says about her parents that girl clearly loves them it's just very complicated. But you knew all this. Lorelai is your future Lucas and you're a damn fool if you give up on her because you got upset by her mother."

"A damn fool," Luke chuckled as he sat back and regarded the small woman on his left.

"Why is he a damn fool?" Buddy asked as he came back with a tray of beers.

"If he gives up on Lorelai."

"Oh yes," Buddy nodded fervently. "A damn fool. She's your last piece of your puzzle, she completes you."

"She does," Luke agreed softly.

"Kitty would have whacked you upside your head if you were to let her go," Maisy peered at Luke over her glass once more, letting the mention of Luke's long departed mother sink in. "Now eat your food."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stumbled towards the house in desperation, once the taxi had dropped her off she had been trying to find Luke for hours, she had gone by his house but when the truck wasn't there she had gone to the diner and waited until Lane had reluctantly asked her to leave a half hour after she would normally had closed. After that she had gone back to his house and sat on his porch for 3 hours waiting for him to come home until the need to use the bathroom became too great and she had to go home. She didn't know where he was, he wasn't answering his cell, he had just vanished. His words kept rushing round his head, I can't be part of this, I can't be part of this. She wanted this, she wanted them. Luke was…he was…everything.

She quickly made her way into the bathroom to tend to her needs. With her bladder empty she had one less distraction and she knew she would be able to focus more on trying to find him. As she clicked off the light and stepped out of the bathroom a figure appeared and she screamed in shock.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai stared at her mother in horror. She hadn't noticed her mother's car, simply assumed the silver car in the driveway was Rory's. Her mother was the last person she wanted to see. Emily was still in her wedding suit but her hair was down and she was wearing flatter shoes that didn't go with the outfit. "Mom?" she whispered in surprise.

Emily stared at her daughter in silence, when Lorelai had stormed out of the wedding she hadn't known what to do, after a moment the hostess mask had fallen in to place and she had done what she was supposed to do, but when the guests had left she had looked at Richard, and he had told her to go. It hadn't mattered that this was supposed to be their wedding night, he had known that finding and repairing the damage with Lorelai was important because if she didn't it would hang over their honeymoon. It was more than that of course; she didn't understand what she had done wrong. Fighting with Lorelai and holding the passive aggressive silence when they disagreed over something was fine when she knew what it was but when she was in the dark she couldn't bear it she should at least have proper notice about what it was the were supposed to be fighting about. Not that she wanted to fight, she was tired of fighting and she hated seeing Lorelai so upset. Which was how she had found herself sitting in Lorelai's house for hours waiting for her daughter to come back home. "I don't understand what happened," Emily finally spoke. "All I did was try and speak with him."

"But it's not what you say mother it's how you say it," Lorelai scowled at her. "You belittle him, you make him feel like he isn't good enough, when he is, he's perfect. How did you even get in here?"

"The key in that stupid turtle," Emily nodded towards the ornament on the kitchen table. "I didn't mean to belittle him Lorelai. I was trying to include him, he is part of your life now."

"So you go to his ex-partner and demand to see his daughter?" Lorelai raged at her mother.

"That was months ago and I have apologised for that," Emily folded her arms. "I invited them out of courtesy and they had every right to decline, which they did, but I did what was polite and proper to invite her, and I would like to meet April, she is part of your life now also."

"MOM!"

"She is!" Emily countered. "I didn't mean to offend anyone Lorelai I was just trying to include your life in ours. All I want is to be included in your life Lorelai you are so intent on keeping me out."

"Because you wreck everything!" Lorelai hissed at her, "didn't you take the hint nineteen years ago when I left and didn't leave a number?" Emily recoiled at her daughter's cruel use of the past. Seeing her mother stunned Lorelai pressed on, she was too upset and angry to think about what she was saying, she wanted Luke and her mother was the one forcing them apart. She didn't care that she was hurting Emily, Emily was the cause of her pain and she wanted her mother to feel as bad as she did. "You never see the wreckage you leave," Lorelai continued. "You just plough through with your own agenda. It doesn't matter if he's perfect for me. Unless he's from your tiny stuck up world he's not good enough. but he is. Mom. Luke is perfect for me. everything that I hate about myself he makes me love. I feel like I can tell him anything. I can tell him everything. I have never had that. Never. I don't need walls with him. I just need him and now because of you he doesn't know if he can be part of this. Part of us. He doesn't know if he can do it because of you."

Emily took a calming breath; despite her hurtful words Lorelai had never been so open with her about her feelings. The realisation was jarring, she wanted to rage back at her daughter, defend herself against Lorelai's accusations but at the same time she wanted to gather her daughter in her arms and hold her tight as she apologised for the hurt she had caused her girl. "Lorelai."

"Get out!" Lorelai spat at her.

"Lorelai please," Emily took a step forward.

"Get out!" Lorelai repeated.

"Lorelai," Emily flinched as Lorelai grabbed her arm and started to push her towards the door. "Lorelai I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry," Lorelai laughed tearfully. "You think that fixes it?"

"No but it's a start," Emily tried to stop her daughter pushing her out of the door. "Lorelai please!"

"Go away!"

Emily jumped back as Lorelai slammed the door. She panted as the adrenaline coursed through her feeling like she had just run a marathon. She placed her hand on the glass as she heard Lorelai starting to sob inside the house. She didn't understand what she had said that was so bad that had made Luke react in such a way that had caused all this upset. Numbly she walked back to her car and slumped into the leather seats. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest in her life and it was falling down around her ears because she had caused something that she didn't understand. Slowly she manoeuvred the car out of the driveway and onto the street, she glanced at the clock. 2 am. It wasn't today anymore, it was tomorrow. Tomorrow was when she was supposed to be leaving for her honeymoon but she couldn't she couldn't leave when everything was so broken. She drove towards the highway her heart sinking as she tried to think how she could fix it.

She slammed on her brakes as she nearly hit a car coming from the other direction. She stared through her windscreen surprised that another vehicle would be around at this hour. The green truck was familiar and she peered at the driver Luke sat illuminated in her headlamps his eyes wide in shock at almost being struck. Emily climbed out of her car. Luke doing likewise. "Luke!"

"Mrs Gilmore, what are you…" Luke shook his head.

"Emily. I need to speak with you!" Emily took a step forward the car still running.

"Emily I…"

"No," Emily shook her head. "I don't understand what I did or what I said and now my daughter, the person who means more to me than anything is in tears and I'm the villain. I don't want to be the villain I need to understand what I did."

Luke regarded Lorelai's mother, there was something different about her something he couldn't place. It wasn't the happiness from the wedding it was something deeper more primal. "Emily."

"No," Emily shook her head. "I need to understand. I demand that you tell me what I did that was so awful."

"Let's go into the diner. get your car out of the street." Luke muttered quickly pulling over to the side of the road and then moving towards the diner. He flicked the light on and moved behind the counter to give himself a physical barrier as he waited for Emily to join him inside.

"Why are you out so late?" Emily asked as she entered the diner.

"I could ask you the same question." Luke countered turning around from the machine. "I had to think."

"I had to try and understand I had to fix things with Lorelai," Emily told him.

"Doesn't seem your usual pattern," Luke folded his arms.

"Perhaps not," Emily took a step towards him. "I fight with Lorelai a lot, you know this but I usually know what I am fighting about. I don't like not knowing and somewhat selfishly I have just got my life back, I don't want to be fighting with my daughter. I just want to be happy."

Luke scowled, "and your happiness is more important then…"

"My family being happy is what makes me happy," Emily matched his expression. "My daughter is everything. I separated from my husband because I thought I might lose her," she placed her purse on the counter and wearily sat on the stool opposite Luke. "This whole nightmare of a year was because I did not want to lose my daughter. It wasn't about a moustache or the business and Richard working too much, it wasn't even about him not listening to me. It was about the fact that Richard's actions meant that I could lose Lorelai. I lost her before and it nearly broke me. I never want that to happen again and I left Richard because I thought I would lose her if I didn't."

"I understand about the threat of losing your daughter," Luke leant against the counter.

"My going to your daughter's mother's store caused a fight," Emily nodded. "I know this but I thought this was resolved."

"We didn't just fight Emily," Luke exhaled slowly, "she had papers drawn up to change our custody agreement she didn't file them because April ran away to me."

Emily gasped. "Lorelai didn't tell me that, she just said that Anna threatened to change your agreement."

"I didn't tell her because she was already upset," Luke admitted softly. "I should have told her."

"It might have helped," Emily snipped straightening her shoulders, uncomfortable under the full realisation of what she had caused. "Luke I never meant for…I apologise, I know it is not enough and I can't take back what I did or take away your upset, my only excuse is the separation untethered me, I did things that I would never in a million years dream of doing normally, it's not a very good excuse but it is all I can offer. I am sorry."

Luke nodded slowly and turned to fiddle with the switched off coffee maker.

"I invited them to the wedding because I thought it was the right thing to do, I didn't realise that…"

"Emily" Luke turned back to her "Look I'm sorry I overreacted earlier but what you said about Lorelai that's how I feel about April."

"I can see that" Emily nodded "Now…"

"Emily" Luke sighed "You know why you're the villain. We've both apologised, is there really anything else we can say to each other?"

"Yes there is," Emily fixed him with an unblinking gaze. "Lorelai. You have to go back to her."

"Who says I left her?" Luke scowled.

"She does. She thinks you've left her." Emily continued to hold his gaze until he looked away and she finally blinked. "You are the only person I have ever met that has ever made my daughter lower her defences. God knows she's got a lot of them. There are things that she will tell you in time that I believe she has never told anyone. Not even Rory. Luke she needs you, you are what makes her happy. There is nothing either of us can do to change that. I wouldn't want to I doubt neither do you."

Luke shook his head.

"Good," Emily lifted her purse from the counter. "Go back to her Luke. do not make Lorelai pay for my mistake. I will stay within my boundaries I assure you. Goodnight Luke."

Luke watched the older woman leave the diner and cross to her car, she paused and looked over her shoulder at him before she climbed in and drove away. With her gone he crossed the diner and burst out of the door not locking it behind him. He passed his truck, adrenaline was coursing through his veins and he needed to move. He started to run, his long legs covering the distance between the diner and Lorelai's street in seemingly moments. Barely breaking a sweat, he raced up her walk and hit the door. Physically hit it. The wood and glass jolted and a soft yelp sounded behind it. After a moment the door opened and she stood there still in her gorgeous silver dress, her hair a mess and her face red and bloated from crying. He stepped forward and encased her in his arms his lips finding hers. She returned his kiss matching the pressure. He didn't need to tell her he was sorry. Words would come later. Now they just needed to be together embrace each other as they faced the chaos. Together they would face whatever their respective packages would throw at them.

"Luke," she broke apart breathing heavily.

"Lorelai," he whispered back. "All in."

"All in," she whispered in return, closing the door.

* * *

 **AN - OK So I hope you enjoyed that, :) Maisy and Buddy will be more of a feature in this story then the one hit they were in the show. I always thought it was a nice idea that Luke had someone and a Luke's and then they were never mentioned again which was kinda sad, so they will be about in this on and off. I hope it cleared up exactly why Luke was a twit as one reviewer put it. It was an awkward one I need the Lorelai and Emily stuff but didn't want to include the Christopher as a romantic interest subplot yech. I always found Emily going to him odd she knew what would happen and it's almost like they forgot one of the main reasons Richard and Emily broke up in Season 4 was because she wanted to keep Lorelai. also a much shorter hiccup in the relationship because well the Rory stuff is about to hit. I know I said not too much angst, this thru 11 are the angst-est (cough ten cough) i have planned for the entire story. the rest when it comes to the darker/ less happy moments will be more drama then angst so please bear with. thanks for reading lemme know what you think x**


	9. Sweet and Sour

**AN - Thanks everyone, I'm so glad you like what I'm doing, I hope you like where I take it. Really pleased you like the Maisy and Buddy stuff as I said they will be popping up periodically, I always thought they were cute and a good addition to Luke's background that we never got to see enough of. Please find the next chapter below, Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think**

 **Chapter 9 - Sweet and Sour**

Richard glanced across the table at Emily as the dinner continued in a silence. It had been three weeks since they had returned from their honeymoon, five weeks since their vow renewal. Lorelai had not attended a dinner since their return, offering a lame excuse each time which had upset Emily but to his surprise his wife had respected her daughter's wish for distance. He didn't know what had happened that night five weeks ago and he was unsure how long this new found respect for Lorelai's wishes would last but he was happy to support it while it did. Rory had of course attended each dinner as she was obliged to but each dinner she had become quieter and quieter and tonight she was practically monosyllabic. He and Emily had tried to keep a conversation going but she hadn't engaged at all. He had rarely seen granddaughter so moody and sullen and he didn't care for it at all.

"Rory," Emily lowered her knife and fork, "please tell us what's wrong."

Rory's head shot up from her plate, her bright blue eyes flashing with nervousness and Richard could see she was trying to figure out how to get out of answering.

"Is it something we have done?" Emily continued looking at Rory intently.

"No."

"Is it school?" Richard pressed immediately after she spoke. Rory shifted uncomfortably. "Are you struggling?"

"No," Rory frowned. "I mean it's hard but schools fine."

"Do you need money?" Richard lowered his own knife and fork and folded his hands in his lap.

"I don't need any money Grandpa." Rory sighed. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Emily countered. "You seem upset."

Rory grimaced and gave a small dismissive shrug. "I've just had a busy week. I had a bunch of things extra to do and they didn't go how I expected," she shrugged once more. "It's fine," she returned her attention back to her plate.

Emily frowned. "What things?"

Rory put her fork down on the table louder than Emily or Richard liked, the young woman's face was stony and resentful, her lips firmly pressed together; she tried to match her grandmother's stare but the older woman had had far more practice and held her granddaughter's gaze until Rory exhaled loudly.

"I had a…" Rory paused for a moment trying to think of a way to describe her disastrous dinner with Logan's family that wouldn't make her grandparents pry any more than they already were. She still hadn't told them about Logan preferring to keep whatever her relationship with him was under wraps, "a function that a friend took me to; it didn't go how I expected and then yesterday I had coffee with Francine and it was super awkward and I don't know it's just really weirded me out."

Emily's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Francine as in Francine Hayden?"

"Yeah," Rory gave a sharp nod, "she sent me this letter asking to meet me and I dunno I guess I felt I should because you know technically she is my grandmother but it was weird."

"How was it weird" Richard asked softly, pleased that they had gotten Rory to open up but still concerned by her morose response.

"Because if I hadn't have met her that time she came here I wouldn't know her from Adam. I could have walked past her on the street and not even realised it." Rory looked at her grandfather sadly. "She was all about wanting to meet up regularly and how she wanted this relationship. I mean that was kind of nice, but why has she never wanted this before. Was he really that bad? Did Straub really hate me that much that he never let her even try and see me? I mean I don't know if I want a relationship with her, she's ignored me for 20 years and now she's all like, 'hi it's wonderful to see you'," she slumped in her chair looking down at her hands defeated as the words flooded out of her. "It's different with you two. I know we didn't see each other properly when I was younger and we didn't know each other but you still tried, you still sent me birthday cards and we saw each other in the holidays. They…she never sent anything. I mean I was lucky if I even got a card off of Dad and now they want me to embrace my Hayden heritage," she looked up at the noise of her grandmother's chair moved. She tried to steel herself as Emily made to get out of her chair but she just felt deflated and on the verge of tears. "I'm Ok Grandma, really it's just I dunno, I don't know what I expected but it just threw me," she forced herself to smile and Emily stopped moving. Her grandmother's face was twisted with concern and worry and now she felt awful for having pulled her loving grandparents into the mess of her paternal family.

"Rory," Emily's voice hitched slightly with emotion as she watched Rory close herself off once more. She clasped her hands trying to resist the urge to comfort her granddaughter because she could see Rory didn't want it.

"I'm fine Grandma. I just haven't had a chance to talk to Mom about it yet and I guess I just needed to vent." Rory's fake smile widened further and her voice took on a syrupy sweetness in its fakeness.

Emily sighed and sat back in her chair uncertain how to handle the situation. "If you would like Rory you could stay tonight, maybe a goodnight sleep and a good breakfast tomorrow might help." She offered lamely, wanting Rory to stay for her own satisfaction at making sure her granddaughter was really Ok.

"Yes Rory stay," Richard tried to sound jovial. "You and your Grandma could go for a spot of shopping tomorrow, we could pamper you a little."

"Thank you Grandpa," Rory took a shuddering breath, "but I have a lecture tomorrow morning and I promised…a friend I would pop into their party on my way home tonight as it's their birthday," she swallowed, inwardly cringing at lying to her concerned grandparents about the party she was actually attending tonight with Logan when she got home.

"Well alright?" Emily placed her napkin open on her lap, "but it's an open ended offer, you are welcome here any time."

"Thanks Grandma," Rory smiled weakly as she returned to picking at her dinner oblivious to the sad concerned look that passed between her grandparents.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Lorelai!" April beamed throwing herself out of the couch as Lorelai came into the front door of Luke house carrying some Chinese food.

"Hey Apricot!" Lorelai grinned at her as she kicked off her shoes and slid on the slippers she had now installed at Luke's house. "Are we watching Bill Nye?"

"We are, It's the episodes about climate," April hurried over to her to take the cartons. "Dad's cooking."

"I know," Lorelai shrugged, "we can either smorgasbord it or I can have this tomorrow. Want to see how many shades of red we can make him," She bumped her hip against April's.

"Sure," April giggled. "Lemme stop the tape," she rushed over to the TV and paused the tape, the Chinese carton hanging from her fingers. "Lets do it."

"Luuukkkkeee," Lorelai singsonged his name as she trotted towards the kitchen. "I brought Chinese."

Luke turned around from the stove and scowled. "I told you I was cooking, I've got lamb chops going."

"Lamb chops?" April's head poked around Lorelai, the eleven year old shoved the carton she was holding onto the counter. "You can eat that tomorrow. Dad's lamb chops are amazing," she shot Luke a pleased smile and quickly left.

"No fair," Lorelai put her cartons down and moved over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You didn't even go pink."

Luke kissed her softly, "maybe I'm just getting used to you."

"Maybe," Lorelai pouted slightly. "I'm losing my charms already."

"Never," Luke shifted slightly in her grip so he could turn his attention back to the cooking. "You sort out the Sookie issue."

"Uh huh, Manny is covering for her until bubs arrives and she's back on her feet. Did I thank you enough for what you did the other day?" she kissed his tenderly.

"You did. Now step back so I don't burn you."

"Spoil sport," Lorelai let him go and rested her hip on the counter. "So the lamb chops."

"April likes them we don't have them often; cooking them at the Inn made me want to do them," he gave her a sheepish grin over his shoulder as he shook a pan which was lightly frying baby potatoes. "Why don't you go keep April company?"

"Ohh," Lorelai pouted in mock childishness. "I like to watch you work."

"You distract me," he gave her a pointed look, "she has a favour to ask you anyhow. You don't have to say yes."

"A favour?" Lorelai's eyes widened in intrigue. "How exciting." She pivoted and scurried into the living room. "So what's this favour?" she semi jumped onto the couch and fixed April with an excited interested expression.

"Oh," April looked at her surprised. "I had a pitch all prepared I was going to do it after supper."

"Well that's just like your Dad to ruin the surprise," Lorelai pulled out the new throw pillow she had brought to brighten up Luke's living room from behind her back and placed it on her lap. "You don't have to pitch it to me just ask."

"I have to do an art project for school and I'm really not very good at arts. I can colour between the lines but anything else I get a bit of a mess." April shook her head. "I don't want my grade to suffer so I was hoping you would help me?"

"What's the project?" Lorelai asked intrigued.

"We have to take a season and show what it represents through colour and texture," April told her matter of factly. "After that we have to make a single item 3D item in mixed media."

"You have to create a mood board and a product?" Lorelai asked her creative juices already beginning to flow at the thought.

"Pretty much," April twisted her mouth as she considered her next choice of words, "the colour bit I can do but it's the texture. I want to do winter because I think I can integrate a great piece on the light spectrum and the fractals in snowflakes but I don't know about texture."

"Well you could mix it," Lorelai looked at April as she thought about winter, "foils and food wrap to represent ice and cold and then fluffy and woolly things that we use to keep warm in."

"Oh!" April grinned excited. "Could you help me?"

"Of course, but we might have to get your Dad to reign me in I might try to do all of it," Lorelai chuckled. "When does it have to be in?"

"The mood board has to be presented the week after next and the 3D item we get a month from our presentation to complete," April reeled off the instructions from her memory.

Lorelai cuddled the cushion to her excited by the prospect of her and April working together. "Well I have Sunday off so you could come to mine and go through my fabrics, if you raid the diner for foil and food wrap there would be more than enough for you to put something together. Have you got paper to put it on?" As April shook her head she nodded. "I'll pick some up and puffy paint and glitter."

"No glitter," Luke groused as he came out of the kitchen with cutlery so he could lay the table.

"At mine Hun," Lorelai told him over the back of the couch. "We're going to do this at mine. After breakfast on Sunday we can spend the morning putting it all together, your Dad can work or do guy stuff."

Luke paused in his task and looked up at her. "What is guy stuff?"

"You know pound your chest, fish, carpentry," Lorelai sent him a charming smile. "Fixing stuff."

Luke rolled his eyes. "What did you break?"

"The door of my closet," Lorelai cringed, "will you fix it."

"I'll fix it," Luke muttered tiredly and resumed laying the table. "And everything else you've broken."

"Score!" Lorelai did a victory fist pump, she wrapped her arm around April's shoulder and rested her feet on the table perfectly at peace with the world.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily waited patiently for the red door to be opened. She squared her shoulders and held her head high as she waited her stance perfect as her insides rolled with worry. She had barely been able to sleep last night. She was worried about Rory, she had seen the sullen moodiness in Lorelai when she had been a teenager and that had led to Rory's conception, she didn't want her granddaughter to go down the path of making a poor life decision. Lorelai may have succeeded in life but it could have all been so very different.

"Emily!"

Emily nodded politely as Francine Hayden stood in her doorway staring at her in surprise. "Hello Francine, may I come in?"

"Why yes of course," The woman stepped back to allow Emily in as manners dictated.

"I apologise for not calling in advance but I felt we should talk in person," Emily stepped inside the smart house and waited to be invited further in to the property.

"This is about Rory?" Francine narrowed her eyes as she held out her hand to direct Emily into her living room.

"Yes this is about Rory," Emily moved into the living room and seated herself on the chair that Francine indicated. "She was…upset last night."

"Upset?" Francine seated herself opposite Emily. "About our getting together."

"Yes," Emily nodded. "I understand your desire to get to know her better she is a lovely girl."

"She seems to be," Francine nodded. "Why was she upset?"

"She is confused about you now wanting a relationship after 20 years. She appeared rather overwhelmed by your meeting. Rory is a very sensitive girl with a lot of pressure on her with school." Emily cleared her throat. "We both know that her and Christopher's relationship has…well Christopher took a lot longer to face his responsibilities then Lorelai." Emily shuffled awkwardly as Francine's eyes hardened. "Rory deserved…deserves better. I think that it is important for Rory to have a relationship with you. I fought long and hard for mine and it is one of my most treasured relationships."

"But?" Francine folded her arms.

"It needs to be done at Rory's pace. Unfortunately Rory always wants to please everyone even if it isn't what is best for her. For now if you are amenable and of course Rory, I would like to offer that you begin to build your relationship at my house with me present so I can act as a buffer." Emily swallowed.

Francine regarded her carefully for a few moments. "You haven't asked Rory yet. Isn't this a risk? Won't she think you are interfering? She seems very much like Lorelai and from what I recall Lorelai hated you interfering."

Emily forced her shoulders back silently taking the subtle dig as Francine had taken hers about Christopher. "I didn't want to suggest it to her if you were not amenable to the suggestion. Rory's happiness is my priority. I didn't like what I saw in her last night."

"She said I came on too strongly?" Francine's voice sounded nervous even though her posture exuded cool confidence.

"Not specifically, but she was upset and I don't like to see Rory upset," Emily's shoulders slumped as the image of her granddaughter's false smile that didn't reach her eyes filled her mind. "I just want what is best for her done in the way that is best for her. If she doesn't want me to do it I will back off completely but…"

"You want what is best for her." Francine echoed. "I do also."

"So you are amenable to the suggestion?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Yes I am amenable," Francine nodded primly. She cleared her throat as mask of perfect Hartford Hostess falling across her face "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be very nice, thank you," Emily returned the prim nod, "just a slice of lemon please."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Carry on looking," Lorelai patted April on the shoulder as her cell phone started to ring and she clambered off the floor to get it from the side table. "Hello daughter of mine," she smiled as she opened her daughter's call, ducking into the hallway by the front door so she could talk in peace with April looking at fabrics for her project and Luke on repairman mode in the front room.

"Mom!"

Lorelai blinked in surprise at how buoyant Rory's voice sounded her daughter the past few weeks and most definitely the last phone call the morning before had been morose and almost distressed. It had made Lorelai want to get in her car and drive to New Haven and bring her home but Rory had insisted she was fine. "Rory!" Lorelai matched her tone.

"Mitchum Huntzburger is giving me an internship at the Stanford gazette I start next Wednesday!" Rory gushed down the phone. "I get to follow him around and shadow him. Get to see all how a paper is run!"

Lorelai let the news sink in for a moment. "That sounds like it's a great opportunity."

"It is," Rory chirped down the phone.

Lorelai chewed her lip; her Mom sense tingling that all was not as it seemed. Rory's changing moods had put her on edge, ever since Christmas her daughter had been working hard and playing even harder. Since her parents vow renewal their conversations had been shorter and shorter and every time that Lorelai tried to suggest doing something just the two of them Rory would immediately announce she was busy with Logan. Lorelai hadn't even met Logan but her preformed opinion of him was not good, he was encouraging Rory down a bad path, even Jess hadn't done that. She wasn't stupid, she knew Rory wasn't the innocent angel child she wanted her to be, that had been put to bed with the whole losing the virginity to a married guy situation but to go from studious Rory who went to a few dorm parties to partying all the time it was just too much to take. It was like Rory was doing at 20 what she had done age 13-15 and Rory had been how that had ended up. Lorelai tried to sound positive. "That's really nice of Logan to set it up for you."

"He didn't, Mitchum offered it to me himself, he actually came and found me at the paper yesterday afternoon."

Lorelai could hear the bounce in her daughter's step. She wanted to be supportive and upbeat but she just couldn't. "Why?"

"What?" Rory's voice dropped.

"Why did he come and find you?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"I think he felt bad about what happened at the dinner with Logan's Mom and Grandfather," Rory told her the happiness draining out of her voice. "It's a really good opportunity Mom. I'm going to learn so much."

Lorelai rested her head on the wooden frame of the archway as Rory told her the reason; Logan's father was buying Rory off.

"Mom?"

"I'm here Babes," Lorelai forced herself to smile, hoping that it reached her voice. "It sounds like a great opportunity. Do you have clothes to wear?"

"Oh yes, Logan took me shopping and got me some office appropriate outfits. I'm a total modern day Tess McGill," Rory's voice buoyed up again.

"That's great," Lorelai tried to sound positive. She stayed silent as Rory chirped some more about her classes and Logan trying to force down the nagging doubt in her mind.

"I've got to go Mom," Rory ended her monologue.

"Ok Kid, I love you." Lorelai told her daughter softly. She closed the call and lifted her head from the wood of the doorframe and stared at her now dark screen. She wanted to be happy that Rory seemed to be on the upswing of her bad mood but there was something dangerous in the midst of it. Rory was being bought off by her rich privileged boyfriend's father, it would set a precedent, one that chilled her to her core. She wanted to tell Rory to be careful but she wasn't sure that Rory would listen she was too interested in Logan and the fun they were having to listen to her. Her Mom card was looking tissue paper thin.

She slid her phone into her back pocket and slouched into the living room, both April and Luke had paused in what they were doing, their faces near identical pictures of concern. Lorelai gave a small smiled. "So how we getting on?" she sank down to her knees to join April on the floor.

"Are you…?" April started to ask, looking at her nervously.

"Oh I'm fine," Lorelai forced her smile brighter and comfortingly rubbed April's shoulder, wishing that her own daughter was this age again when everything had been so simple. "Come on now, puffy paint awaits."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai sighed as she stared up at the gate of her parent's mansion. She had been deliberating for 20 minutes whether or not to go in. Her level of worry about Rory had reached the point when she couldn't think about anything else. She tried three times over the past week to very delicately address her concerns with Rory but Rory was still on her upswing and had pushed her mother's concerns to one side.

With a huff of resignation Lorelai manoeuvred the jeep the last few metres of the journey and pulled up outside the house. She had successfully avoided her mother for almost six weeks, the anger and the upset caused in the aftermath of the wedding renewal and the revelation of the true extent of what Emily had nearly caused had rendered her unable to even consider speaking with her mother but now for Rory she would break her wall of silence. The Huntzbergers had been invited to the vow renewal as an obligation invite, it meant they were big in the world that her parents operated in and if anyone knew the movers and shakers within that world Emily Gilmore would.

She stared at the door for a good five minutes until she finally got out of the jeep. As she did so she caught sight of her mother sat at the circular table by the piano staring intently out the window at her. Dropping her head she slowly walked to the door. It opened as soon as she reached it and she braced herself for onslaught by Emily. There was a warm tone of joy in her mother's eyes though Emily's face was pulled into a mask of politeness.

"Lorelai," Emily gave her a small polite smile.

"Mother," Lorelai shook her head. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Emily took a step back her face faltering slightly at Lorelai's clipped use of the word 'mother'. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Please," Lorelai nodded.

"Alright, well go take a seat and I'll get it arranged," Emily held her hand out to direct Lorelai into the living room before closing the thick door.

Lorelai plodded into the living room and slumped into the seat bracing herself for her mother.

Emily joined her and seated herself in the couch opposite, regarding her with cautious optimism. "You look well."

"Thanks, you do as well, with the…" Lorelai pointed at her mother's beautiful duck egg blue silk blouse, "the colour suits…" she trailed off and puffed out her cheeks as she tried to think how to word what she actually wanted to say. "I need to speak to you about Rory, or more specifically Rory's boyfriend."

"Rory is seeing someone." Emily's eyes lit up with intrigue.

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Logan Huntzberger, My," Emily's eyes danced with delight before she frowned at Lorelai's frustrated expression. "The Huntzbergers are a very important family Lorelai, it's a very good…"

"Uh uh," Lorelai shook her head. "It's not a very good match. He's leading her down a bad path, and his family I don't even know where to begin with them."

"Don't be dramatic Lorelai," Emily flicked her eyes towards the ceiling in annoyance. "It's very normal for a mother to dislike a daughter's choice of partner when they don't think they are good enough for them. I've been proved wrong who's to say you won't be."

"Nice, subtle," Lorelai scowled. "This isn't about me this is about Rory, she's drinking and partying, burning the candle at both end, and Logan took her to meet his very important family and his mother and grandfather attacked Rory so now his father is buying her off with an internship at his paper."

"That was a complement for Luke," Emily gave Lorelai a pointed look before shaking her head. "I'm sure you are exaggerating Lorelai, Rory is in college the odd party is expected and why would the Huntzberger's attack Rory?"

"Because she's not good enough for their sainted heir," Lorelai scowled. "That is why I'm here, you know these people, know him. Rory hasn't introduced me no matter how hard I've hinted. She's keeping him away from me which means there is something I won't like about him."

"Perhaps your aversion to society." Emily snipped.

"She didn't tell you about him, doesn't that say something about this to you," Lorelai countered. "You don't like being kept out of things last time I checked."

"Lorelai," Emily scowled.

Lorelai sat forward. "Look, I don't want to fight. I want to know who these people are. Rory seems blinkered to them and she's moody and down and just not Rory. It might not have been his fault she got upset but he's not helping her get back up and this internship just doesn't sit right with me."

"Logan is a very charming young man," Emily exhaled and looked around the room as if she was checking for a spy, "he has a reputation as do many of the boys his age. Big stunts, lots of parties, a few brushes with the law, but we all overlook it because the Huntzbergers are a very important family."

"Rory is messed up in this parties and stunts. We can't overlook it, brush it under the carpet because of some bigshot family name." Lorelai shot at her. "We have to do something before she does something stupid. She's worked so hard to get to where she is to throw it all away on some pampered boy."

"I hardly think she's throwing it away Lorelai," Emily shook her head.

"No? Miss perfect GPA through high school. Her grades have slipped. When she used to get B's she used to be beside herself and now she doesn't seem to care. I know a B is not a bad thing but to Rory," Lorelai stared at her mother imploringly, "she's just not herself and we need to do something to get her back to our Rory."

Emily regarded Lorelai intently for several moments before she sighed and her society mask and the obligations fell away revealing the loving grandmother beneath. "I want Rory safe and happy, your father and I were worried about her at dinner on Friday but she blamed it on her meeting with Francine Hayden." Emily shook her head glumly, at Lorelai's raised eyebrow her eyes widened. "Did she not tell you about that?"

"She told me Francine had been in contact, she didn't say she had actually met up with her," Lorelai chewed her lip.

"I was under the impression she was going to talk to you," Emily clasped her hands nervously.

"See," Lorelai gesticulated wildly. "She's keeping secrets, why would she keep that a secret from me. I have never said she couldn't have a relationship with them that was all their doing. See this isn't Rory, it isn't her. I need to do something. Need to pull her back. You know these people please there has to be something I can do to get her away from all this!"

"Like what Lorelai?" Emily sat back in her chair with a despondent look on her face that made her look ten years older than she was. "I am not the one to ask about fixing relationships with a teenager daughter, look how badly my trying to do something ended up. You had Rory at sixteen and then ran away! I know Rory isn't a teenager anymore but this is exactly like you when you were a teenager, the moodiness, the sneaking around, the keeping secrets, not fulfilling your potential because you were too busy running around after boys. I just thought she hadn't taken after you in that respect." She studied her daughter sadly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," Lorelai sat back uncomfortable that her mother had confirmed her worst fear in her comparison with her own actions as a teenager. "I just…I don't know, she used to tell me everything and now I can't seem to make her listen or even talk."

"Lorelai," Emily whispered. "I just want my girls happy, the Huntzbergers won't let anything too serious happen as Logan is the heir to the company. We just have to watch her. Now I know I can keep an eye out for things and if you do come up with a solution I will help you," she looked up as the maid approached holding a coffee tray. "Does this mean we have a truce?"

Lorelai nodded as straightened up, feeling jaded by the conversation with her mother. "Yes Mom, Truce."


	10. Before the Calm

**AN - Droolia - Thank you x.**

 **Ok so fair warning this chapter is part 1 of the angsty ones, This deals with Rory's downfall at the end of Series 5, some parts are the same but this is where this story really starts to diverge from canon because that whole episode and how it was handled really bugged me. So same crime but different outcome. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 10 - Before the calm**

Rory stared at the blockwork wall of the prison cell. A prison cell she was in a prison cell. She chewed her lip trying not to cry. How did it come to this? How did she end up here? She sniffed and wiped her hand across her face.

"Ace?"

She looked up at the sound of Logan's voice muffled by the block work wall that separated the two cells.

"Rory?" Logan called out again. "It's OK. Everything will get sorted out."

"Logan. We got arrested. We stole a boat. What were we doing?" Rory called through the wall. There was a long pause and Rory turned around to stare at the white painted wall. "Logan?"

"I'm here, Ace. It will all be OK. I promise. We just have to do as they say and Dad's lawyers will sort this mess out."

Rory took a shuddering breath and pulled her knees to her chest trying not to cry was so difficult right now she just didn't understand where it had all gone wrong. How did it end up like this?

"Lorelai Gilmore," A policeman appeared at the doorway. "You're free to go," he slid open the cell door and Rory stumbled out onto the concrete walkway. In her bare feet she was freezing. "Keep moving," the policeman told her forcing her to move down the corridor. "You have to sign for your things," he nodded to her shoes and a brown envelope that contained her things. "Details of the promise to appear are in the envelope. Details will be sent to your permanent place of residence. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rory nodded though inwardly she was flailing, she didn't understand this at all. Quickly she slipped on her shoes and took the envelope and then followed the policeman to the door where he announced that she was coming out. Rory took a deep breath and nervously stepped out waiting to see what fate she faced with her Mom and everyone else.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai tried to smile as she walked into her parent's dining room but failed. She was exhausted and drained from last night of collecting Rory from the police station and then trying to get Rory to talk about what the hell had happened that had led to Rory stealing a boat of all things. The paper detailing her daughter's agreement to appear in court felt like it was burning through her purse. Never had she ever thought she would be back at her parents begging for help. Her conversation with her mother several weeks ago had been largely gone unmentioned, Rory spending the least amount of possible with her grandparents meaning Emily had nothing to report. "Hi Mom, Dad."

"Lorelai?" Richard looked up at her in surprise. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company so early in the morning?"

"Would you like some breakfast?" Emily asked nervously, surprised by her daughter's presence early on a Friday morning when she was due to attend dinner later tonight.

"No," Lorelai pulled out the seat nearest to her and sank into it. "I could kill for some coffee."

"Of course," Emily nodded. "Sumaira, would you bring a coffee cup for my daughter please," she called to the hidden maid. "Is everything alright?"

"No it's not," Lorelai shook her head, "I just need a few minutes of your time, I need some help with something."

"Help how?" Richard asked nervously as he studied Lorelai's despondent face.

"Help from us?" Emily spoke slowly as she assimilated what Lorelai had just said "Richard call the office."

"Mom, Dad doesn't need to call the office," Lorelai closed her eyes tiredly before looking across at her mother. "I just need help with a name for a lawyer."

Emily sat up straight in her chair. "Richard call the office."

"For the Inn?" Richard asked quickly.

Lorelai exhaled deeply and reached into her purse pulling out the piece of paper she had been given the night before and putting it on the table. "Rory got arrested last night."

"What!" Richard and Emily exclaimed simultaneously.

"She got arrested because she stole a yacht with Logan. I don't know the full picture. I tried to get it out of her but something happened with Mitchum Huntzberger at the paper and she went to find Logan and then together they stole a yacht. I had to pick her up from the police department in Bridgeport. She has an exam today so I've dropped her at Yale because her car is impounded. The only lawyer that I have a recommendation is from Luke but that lawyer is a family lawyer and doesn't cover criminal law," Lorelai dropped her head into her hands. "My daughter needs a criminal lawyer. How did this even happen? I tried to talk to her. How did she spiral so far away from herself?"

"How much trouble is she in?" Richard asked practically.

"I have no idea. The police just gave me this, Promise to appear, we'll get sent something from the courts and then I guess she has to go to court. But I have no idea what all this means," she picked up the paper and held it out to her father so he could look at it. "I just…what do I do?"

"I'll call Charlie Davenport," Richard muttered as he scanned the paper. "Give me ten minutes I'll call him," he rose without another word disappearing into his office.

Lorelai looked across at her mother. "We were watching her, we were all trying. How did we get to this?"

"I don't know Lorelai," Emily rose to pour the coffee as the maid brought Lorelai her cup. She hovered by Lorelai's side for a moment after she had poured Lorelai a cup of coffee. Finding nothing to say that sounded remotely comforting she returned the pot to the side and moved to her own seat to sit and wait for Richard to come back and tell them just how much their beloved granddaughter was in.

* * *

 **xXx**

As soon as the first hour was up Rory rose from her chair, she quickly gathered her things and walked her exam paper and her blank answer booklet up the front of the exam hall. Professor Bell smiled at her with an element of surprise. He took her exam paper and the blank booklet and smiled warmly at her "You need to fill the front in," he whispered to her, a note of concern crossing his face as he saw how watery her eyes were.

Rory shook her head. "No I don't," she turned away from the professor as she heard him opening the booklet. She marched down the aisles of furiously writing students and threw open the door, the early May sun hit her in the face and she squinted against the brightness. The tears that were threatening started to roll down her face. There was a clatter of feet and her professor came to the doorway, unable to leave the room unattended he waved his arm to one of the roving TA's who were the waiting in the hallways in case students needed to use the facilities. "Miss Gilmore, please wait."

Rory scowled in response and started to storm away from the building; she just needed to get out of the building, out of this school, there was no point in her being here anyway. She wasn't good enough, she would never be a journalist, because she didn't have it and now she was a criminal. She stole a boat…a boat she didn't even like the water. She glanced down at her hand it was still faintly stained with the black ink from the police fingerprinting pad. She was marked no matter how much she cleaned her hands she was marked for the worthless useless idiot that she was.

"Miss Gilmore," a young TA chased after her. "Please stop!"

"Why?" Rory called over her shoulder. "There's no point. I'm not good enough. There is no point!"

"Miss Gilmore, you are clearly upset." The TA caught up with her. "Let's go talk about what's going on," the young man used his stature to force her sideways towards a path that would lead to the admin building without touching her. "Come on now Miss Gilmore."

"I want to go!" Rory tried to sidestep him.

The taller man moved quicker then she expected and he blocked her path. "Miss Gilmore, We cannot allow a distressed student to just walk out of an exam. Come on now let's go and tale about this."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai grabbed her cell form her purse as it started to ring. There was so much going on and with Michel alone at the inn she was half expecting another crisis. She didn't need anything else to go wrong. There was too much already. The number was unfamiliar but she recognised it to be from the New Haven area and dread filled her. "Hello?"

"Hello, am I speaking with Lorelai Gilmore?" a polite voice sounded at the other end.

"This is she," Lorelai waved her mother away as Emily sat up with an inquiring look on her face.

"Hello Ms Gilmore. I'm Janice Albertson, your daughter's advisor at Yale." Lorelai held her breath terrified at what was about to come next. "I'm sorry to call unannounced but Rory has been brought to the support team in a bit of a state. She's fine physically but she is very emotional and I and the support team feel it would be good if someone could come to the campus. I see from Rory's file that you live fairly close, as do her grandparents, who are listed as the next contacts would one of you be able to come to campus shortly?"

"Is…what happened…I mean yes of course…but what happened? is she Ok?" Lorelai gasped fumbling with her purse as she pushed out of her seat.

"The support team are with her now. Rory walked out of her exam this morning."

Lorelai scrambled towards the door as the woman spoke carefully down the phone nearly colliding with her father as he came out of his study. "I'll get there as soon as I can." Lorelai told the woman down the phone. "Where is she? Wait I need a pen. Dad I need a pen." She grabbed the pen that Richard offered her and scribbled the building and room number onto the back of her hand. "Ok. Goodbye. Thank you," she closed her phone. "I have to…that was Yale….I have to get…um…I have to go to the building where she is…Rory needs…I…"

"Lorelai," Richard calmly put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll drive. I know the campus." He squeezed Lorelai's shoulder. "I'll get my keys."

Lorelai tried to take a calming breath as Richard hurried off. She didn't understand what had all gone wrong; her bright, moral, happy, brilliant, beautiful daughter was falling apart and she hadn't been able to do anything to stop it. Her hands were trembling and she tried to calm herself down but she just couldn't, she was aware of just how close her mother was stood next to her and looked up. Emily staring at her with an appalled expression on her face. "She walked out of her exam," she whispered.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Emily told her softly. "I'll get my purse."

"You're coming?" Lorelai stared at her in surprise.

"Of course I am," Emily told her softly, rushing off to get her purse from the cupboard.

Lorelai took another calming breath and then opened her phone once more, she hit speed dial 2 and waited for the phone to connect.

"Luke's"

"I need you to come to my parents in a couple of hours." Lorelai whispered down the phone. "I don't know when. But Rory walked out of her exam and Yale called for us to come to campus. We're going to go get her."

"I…What…"Luke burbled for a second. "I'll be there, call me when you are leaving the campus and I will be at your parents' house."

Lorelai chewed her lip to try and stop herself from crying. "Luke."

"I know. It will be Ok."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily ushered Rory and Lorelai into the house and over to the living room. The three adults had spent the best part of three hours at the campus, speaking with various professionals within the support team. Richard had gone to collect a prescription they had written up for Rory. The college were insistent that Rory could resit her exam during the summer session and that despite everything that Rory should come back the following year as she had fulfilled her obligations bar this one exam.

Rory was having none of it. Emily had never seen her granddaughter so upset and so thoroughly misguided in her own self-belief. Somehow Rory had constructed that she was weak and useless and stupid and no one, not Lorelai or the school support team had managed to get out of her where this idea had come from. Instead Rory had got angrier and angrier, talking a mile a minute and going off at tangents. Emily felt like weeping; it was as if she was watching her granddaughter unravel.

When Rory had finally calmed down the support team had let them leave with pages of information that they thought might help Rory and the family navigate her legal problems and the emotional distress that none of them could quite fathom.

Emily stared at Lorelai and Rory as they sat on the couch together, Lorelai was trying to hug Rory but Rory was stiff as a board. Feeling the need to do something Emily quietly left her girls for a couple of minutes of together time in the hope that Lorelai might finally be able to get through to Rory and moved into the kitchen. It was lunchtime but it felt as if it could be the end of the day and Emily felt ridiculously hungry. Knowing that her girls with their bottomless pits of stomachs would probably be feeling as equally as hungry Emily set about getting together a tray of cold meats, cheeses and breads. She carefully cut up some fruit and set it on the tray before finally selecting the jug of orange juice that Sumaira had made this morning for breakfast and added it to her impromptu lunch tray.

Carefully she walked the tray out of the kitchen and after a moment's hesitation walked past the dining room table and into the living room. She never allowed eating in the living room normally, occasionally dessert if she was in a generous mood but she disliked the crumbs. Today had been all about things she didn't like, crumbs seemed the least of her concern. "Here we are," she sounded overly brightly as she set the tray on the table. "I'm sure after a little spot of lunch, we will all feel a bit better."

"You're going to let us eat in here," Lorelai stared at her in shock.

"Just this once," Emily nodded bending down and taking a plate to pass to her. "Rory would you like something to eat, some prosciutto perhaps?" She made eye contact with her granddaughter, Rory looked red eyed and dazed but the question seemed to promote some response in her as Rory nodded softly and sat forward. "Why don't you help yourself?" She coaxed gently as she sat on the couch opposite the girls. She looked up at the sound of the doorbell. After a moment Sumaira appeared down the staircase and she returned her attention to her granddaughter watching her slowly eat a small piece of bread. She looked up as a tall figure slowly walked into the living room and hovered in the entranceway as he assessed the situation. "Luke," she nodded to him in greeting.

"Emily," Luke nodded to her in return and slowly moved over to the couch, his gait was stiff and awkward, his shoulders tense and his expression firm. His eyes travelled over Lorelai and she gave him a miserable shrug to indicate she didn't know what was going on. "Hey Rory." He greeted the young woman in front of him as he sat beside Emily. Rory stared at him blankly and he leant forward and placed his forearms on his knees as he maintained eye contact with her. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Rory held his gaze for a moment and then looked at her food; taking a small bite as she considered what she wanted to say. "Why are you here?"

Luke exhaled slowly. "Your Mom called me because she had to go down to the college," he held his hands up palms facing Rory as the young woman's eyes narrowed. "You know your Mom is pretty worried about you. We all are. So you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Rory stared at him for a short while, her blue eyes widening until finally just at the point the adults were preparing to sit back and watch her eat she spoke. "I'm quitting Yale."

"Alright," Luke nodded. "Which college are you transferring to?"

Rory tensed. "I'm not going to school."

"You have a full time job with on the job training? You're joining the armed forces? Going to trade school?" Luke asked holding his gaze steadily on Rory's face, resolutely ignoring Lorelai and Emily who were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Rory shook her head. "Then you're not quitting school" Luke told her firmly

Rory scowled. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a child."

"Only a child makes a dumb choice like that." Luke countered, ignoring the signals from Lorelai as he began a rapid exchange with Rory. "You don't want to go to Yale that's fine, you can go to any other school, but you are getting a degree or some other kind of qualification."

"There's no point I'm not going to be a journalist," Rory hissed at him.

"Doesn't matter what job you end up doing," Luke shrugged. "It's a level of education that puts you in good stead. I have a BA in Business Admin that focuses on small business, I got it to help my Dad out and then I used it to help set up the diner. You can do anything. You don't want to do a degree, you go to trade school and learn to be a plumber or something."

"But I'm supposed to be a journalist," Rory stared at him incredulously. "I'm not going to do be a journalist so I'm not going to school."

"You are going to school," Luke told her slowly. "I don't care where and I don't care to do what but you are going to some kind of school, to get some kind of qualification."

"You can't tell me what to do," Rory sat forward her face tensing.

"Yes I can," Luke told her softly.

"No you can't," Rory hissed as her eyes filled with tears. "I am not a kid and I'm not your kid."

"You're as good as," Luke told her his voice rising, "only one kid in this world I love more then you and that's April and there ain't really much in it to be honest. And you know what? With her I have no choice. You I have a choice and I choose to love you as pretty damn much as I love her."

Rory inhaled sharply staring at the man in front of her without blinking.

The front door opened and Richard announced his return as he entered the house. The distraction seemed to act like a catalyst and suddenly Rory was moving, jumping off the couch and grabbing Lorelai's purse, running towards the doorway.

"Rory," the three adults on the couches yelled at once, all moving to follow her as Rory sprinted away from them dodging around her grandfather and out of the house where she leapt into her mom's car and pulled out of the driveway.

Lorelai stared in horror as the Jeep sped away, "Luke."

"Get in," Luke yelled at her running towards his truck so he could follow after the jeep.

* * *

 **xXx**

"We won't have room for all that Zach," Lane pointed out practically as she studied the list of things that Zach wanted to bring on their newly planned tour. "It's a minivan not a huge tour bus."

"We need to take the good amp," Zach told her. "How do we know that these church places have a decent PA system. A crappy PA system means that the band can sound totally crappy even if we are totally smashing the sound."

"But there just isn't space," Lane pointed out. "The two of you have to sit in the back and we need to have merchandise, that's where we make the money and creates loyalty to the band. How many times have you seen someone wearing a band shirt and spoken to them about it. I mean that is how I found my love of music. Lorelai was wearing a Clash T-shirt when I was 6 and I asked her what it meant. She played me the opening of London Calling and I fell in love. I just had to devour anything music."

"I know but we should take at least one good amp," Zach protested. "Come on Lane."

"Come on Zach." Lane countered. "Are you sitting on the roof or something?" she looked around at a knock on the door, "expecting anyone?"

"No," Brian shook his head getting up to open the door. "Oh hey Rory."

"Is Lane…?"

Lane picked up the hitch in her friend's voice and rushed to the doorway. "Rory?" her eyes widened at her friends appearance. Rory's bright blue irises standing out against bloodshot sclera. "Oh my god are you Ok?" She pulled Rory into the apartment.

"I need to…I need," Rory started trying to say before bursting into tears.

Lane immediately wrapped her arms around her friend. "What happened?" she nodded goodbye as Zach and Brian inched their way around the pair and scurried out of the apartment. "Come on sit," she dragged Rory to the beaten up seats in the space the three roommates used as a living area and together they squished onto one of the armchairs. "Rory tell me what's wrong."

"I screwed up and now everyone is telling me I'm wrong and useless."

"What people?" Lane scowled. "Who would think you are useless, you are the smartest person I know?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger said I wasn't good enough to be a journalist and then Logan agreed and as I'm not going to be a journalist there is no point in going to school so I told everyone I wanted to quit school and I stole a yacht and now everyone is mad at me," Rory burbled in one breath before reducing into sobs.

Lane hugged her friend tightly as she tried to pick apart what her friend had just garbled at her. "I don't understand? Mitchum is Logan's Dad right? Why does his opinion matter?"

"Because he's a newspaper magnate," Rory bleated. "He's like the king of the industry and he says I'm not good enough."

"Well if he's the king then he's the Man," Lane pointed out. "Music tells us you have to stick it to the Man."

Rory stared at her incredulously. "Don't you get it. I'm not good enough. The one thing that I have been working for my whole life. The thing that everyone wants me to be. I'm not good enough to be." She hiccupped.

"So why does that mean you have to quit school?" Lane stared at her in confusion.

"Because I'm a failure and a waste of space and a criminal!"

"Ok we will get to the boat stealing part in a moment," Lane frowned "but I don't understand how one guys opinion means you're a failure."

"It's not just one guys opinion it's everything," Rory clambered out of the seat and started to pace. "Everyone wants me to be a journalist and I've let them down. My other grandfather hated me, didn't even want to know me so now after 20 years I have this woman trying to be friends with me. I can't turn off my brain ever since that night I just can't turn it off. I suck at all my classes. I can't concentrate. I peaked at high school. I was supposed to be Christiane Amanpour and I'm nothing!"

"Rory that's stupid. You're an English major you can do anything with that. You are great writer you could write books. You can do anything. One guy's opinion from an industry that's dying anyway does not mean that you are useless." Lane got up and followed her friend as Rory paced back and forth. "You don't want to be someone else, you should be you. Screw your other grandfather, if that idiot didn't want to know you then that is his loss and if you don't want to have a relationship with your other grandmother you don't have to have one. It's the summer so you can just chill. We're going on tour you could be our roadie or our groupie. You just need to chill and relax and then you can go back to school and wow them again."

"I am not going to school. It's pointless!"

"It's not pointless Rory. You love to learn," Lane tried to grab Rory's hand. "Come on, sit down. You just need to relax. Ignore the jerk, you rock. You'll go back to school in the Fall and you will kick butt."

"I don't want to sit down," Rory yanked her hand away she rounded on her friend. "You are supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend," Lane retorted, "You can't quit school Rory, that's just stupid. You've worked too hard to get there."

"I'm not good enough!"

"Said one jackass! Everyone else who matters thinks you are amazing!"

"I'm not good enough!" Rory yelled at her. "There is no point!"

"Are you serious?" Lane scowled. "Do you seriously not get how smart you are? Do you seriously not get how lucky you are?"

Rory froze and stared at her friend. "How am I lucky? I can't do what I'm supposed to do. I'm letting everyone down."

"Do you even hear yourself? You are at this amazing school where you can learn whatever you want to learn; where all the knowledge in the world is at your fingertips. And best of all you have a mother and grandparents who will let you be whatever you want to be and who will support you in whatever career you choose. I would kill for that. I would love to be at school studying music, really getting into the core of it. Today was the first time in my life that my mother acknowledged my passion. I've had to hide my passion under the floorboards and sneak around and live like this for a year, surviving on leftovers from the diner that I know Luke cooks extra for us and lies about because my parents wouldn't let me be me. Wouldn't accept me for me," Lane took a deep breath. "You are throwing everything away because some jackass told you something based on him spending what? Ten minutes with you? Why does his opinion mean more to you then the people who love you?"

Rory took a shuddering breath. "You're supposed to be my friend," she whispered.

"I am your friend Rory" Lane told her softly "and as your friend, it's my job to call you out when your being an idiot."

"No!" Rory shook her head and darted to the door.

"Rory," Lane chased after her. "Rory come on!"

"No"" Rory climbed into the jeep.

"Stop being an idiot and come inside. I'll call Lorelai and she can come and talk with you. Everything's just blown out of proportion right now," Lane held the door stopping Rory from closing it. "Rory come inside."

"NO!" Rory yanked the door making Lane stumble.

"Rory!" Lane yelped and jumped out of the way of the car. She grimaced as Rory drove off with a screech of tyres. She ran back into the house and grabbed her cell phone quickly dialling Lorelai's cellphone number. She hissed with frustration as it went to voicemail. Quickly she dialled the Inn. "Hi it's Lane Kim I need to speak with Lorelai?"

"Lorelai is not here," Michel's annoyed voice drawled down the phone. "She called this morning saying she would be an hour because she needed to see her parents and she has not come back. Her time keeping is getting worse."

"Her parents," Lane scowled. "Thanks Michel".

"Dude! What was that about?" Zach asked as he slunk back into the house.

"Rory is in trouble. Did you see if Luke was back?" Lane asked spinning to look at him. When Brian shook his head, she scowled. "Did you see if Miss Patty's was open?"

"Yeah some middle-aged striptease thing," Zach grimaced. "Dude you find that sexy?" he hit Brian in the stomach.

"A woman is in her prime in her 40's."

"Those women were like seventy," Zach cringed. "Hey where are you going?" he yelled after Lane as she ran for the door.

"I need to get hold of Lorelai. I thinks she's at her parents. Miss Patty will probably have the number," Lane yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stared out of her parent's window in desperation. After they had lost Rory in her random erratic drive around Hartford Luke had bought her back to the mansion so they and her parents could come up with a plan. Richard had headed back to Yale to wait at Rory's dorm in case she went to get her things and Luke had headed to Stars Hollow to wait at her house. Lorelai had surprised herself by saying she wanted to stay at the mansion. There was something about it being the last place that she and Rory had been together that made her want to be here. It for the first time in her life felt right to be here.

They had received 2 phone calls in the last twenty minutes, one from an anxious Lane saying Rory had just been at hers but had taken off and one from Luke to say Rory had passed him near Stars Hollow and he was now following her. The gist she had got from Luke was that Rory seemed to be heading back to Hartford and she was desperate for that to be true. She turned away from the window; staring at the empty driveway was making her go insane. She focused on her mother instead. Emily was sat in the living room looking as if she was reading her book but Lorelai knew her mother had not turned the page and it was all just an act. The pair had barely spoken since the men had left neither of them knowing what to say. Lorelai couldn't believe how much this situation hurt and it occurred to her through her panic that this was the second time that Emily had had to deal with a loved one vanishing in a haze of distress. For the first time in her life she actually felt remorse for what had happened all those years ago because she never wanted to feel like she was feeling right now again and she could only imagine what it had been like for her mother back then. Suddenly her father's statement of Emily not getting out of bed for a month was hitting so much harder than it ever did before, it was more than just the pervading feeling of guilt she always felt it was genuine sorrow for causing her mother pain. The analysis of her mother helped with her panic about Rory. There was still so much she couldn't grasp about what had gone wrong this last year. Rory's angry rants at the college had been random and jumpy, but there was one thing that had stood out. Since that night I can't turn my brain off. Rory had said it three times and Lorelai had no idea what it meant. All the other stuff sort of maybe made sense, she at least had some notion of what they were about but that statement meant nothing to her and it filled her with dread. What night and what happened and why the hell did Rory not talk to her about it?

The faint sound of brakes filtered through the window and Lorelai turned back to the window. Her heart raised into her mouth as she saw the jeep and she stumbled to the front door. She threw open the door as Rory stumbled out of the jeep; Her twenty year old daughter staggering towards her in floods of tears.

"Oh Rory!" Lorelai ran to her, throwing her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Rory cried into her shoulder clinging to her so tightly it hurt. "Mom, I'm so sorry!"

Lorelai looked up as Luke pulled into the driveway, her partner keeping his eyes on them the entire time as he climbed out of his truck. Lorelai gasped as Rory seemed to collapse in her arms, sinking to the ground as she sobbed her heart out. Lorelai went with her, trying to keep Rory in her arms, trying to keep her baby safe. Luke was beside them in a second and without a word he lifted Rory into his arms, carrying her towards the door where Emily was watching with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's OK Rory we've got you," Luke whispered as he carried her into the Gilmore mansion. "We've got you."


	11. After the Storm

**AN - Thanks everyone. I'm glad you enjoyed it, is enjoyed the right word? This is part 2 so to speak. As one reviewer said I wish the show had treated mental illness seriously, all of the girls imo had some kind of issue and it was always brushed away with jokes which Ok was the nature of the show I guess but the Rory destruction of series 5 could have been handled very differently, she was never remorseful and they never really said what she did was wrong or looked into the reason why, just her being told No, and then it was all brushed under the carpet when she went back to Lorelai where she was a complete B to Richard and Emily who had tried to take care of her. So that storyline is nixed for a new exploration of what Miss Gilmore could have become ;) I have taken a bit of an artistic license with the mental health involvement from the school, I'm basing it on very limited info I can gleaned from the Yale website which is obviously 10 years on, but if ASP can take artistic license over Rory's major (Neither Yale or Harvard offer a journalism major) I can do this :P. Anyhoo aftermath time. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think ;P**

 **Chapter 11 - After the Storm**

Luke carefully set Rory on the bed and took a step back, allowing Lorelai and Emily to move forward and tend to the still weeping young woman. He had never seen Rory like this and he could see how tense and anxious Lorelai was. Tenderly he brushed his hand across her back, for a moment she tore her eyes away from her daughter and looked up at him. She gave a faint nod, the barely perceptible movement of her head telling him that she was Ok and she was pleased that he was here. Luke nodded back and slowly backed away leaving the Gilmore women to take care of their own.

Lorelai watched Luke take a step back and returned her gaze to Rory. She was still crying, crying so hard she was barely able to breathe and Lorelai hadn't seen her cry like that since she was about 4 years old. Tenderly she pulled her daughter into a sitting position knowing it would help her breathe better. She sat beside Rory on the bed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders holding her as tightly as she could. She rocked back and forth, stroking Rory's hair, trying to comfort her like she used to when she was a little girl. Lorelai was vaguely aware of her mother moving around the room but the majority of her focus was on Rory's sobs and ragged breathing.

After a few minutes Emily appeared by their side holding a damp washcloth which she held out to Lorelai. Lorelai took the cloth and then watched her mother set a pile of clothes on the bed and then sit down on the other side of Rory.

"Here we are," Lorelai spoke gently. "Let's wipe away those tears," she coaxed Rory's face away from her shoulder and tenderly began to wash her daughter's tear swollen face. "There that's better. You look like Human Rory not panda bear Rory. I think we need to invest in some waterproof mascara for you Babes," she smiled weakly as Rory made a noise the sort of sounded like one of amusement. "Grandma's brought you some clothes to change into, something more comfy then this dress," Lorelai rubbed her hands up and down Rory's arms. "How bout it huh? Change of clothes and then snuggle down into this comfy bed Grandma always has all ready for you. We can talk or not or nap or have a pillow fight," she smiled as Rory nodded softly. "Yeah? Good?"

"Would you like anything to eat?" Emily asked gently.

"Sure Mom, why don't you bring us something. I'll get Rory ready." Lorelai smiled gratefully at her mother. "Anything is good," she turned her attention back to Rory as Emily quietly left the bedroom. "We haven't had a Mommy Rory nap for ages," she leant forward and touched her forehead against Rory's, before kissing her daughter's crown. "Not since you itty bitty teeny weeny Rory."

"Mom," Rory whispered. "I'm…"

"I know," Lorelai kissed her once more. "I know."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke walked tiredly down the staircase. Unsure with what to do with himself he looked across the large house to a doorway that had been closed moments earlier. Richard sat hunched with his hands scrunched in his grey hair. His large frame curled in an uncomfortable looking ball. He was still wearing his jacket and Luke realised that the older man had returned home in the few moments of chaos and had most likely seen all of it. Luke slowly made his way across the perfect mansion and knocked on the door. "Mr Gilmore?"

Richard uncurled himself looking up at Luke. His large blue eyes were filled with tears he sniffed ominously and tried to smile, "Luke."

"Lorelai and Emily are looking after her," Luke told the older man.

"That's good," Richard nodded looking down at his hands. After a minute of silence he released a shuddering breath. "How did we lose her so badly? How did we lose that beautiful girl?"

"She's not lost, we've got her, she's just off from where we want her to be," Luke told him sagely. "We've got her and she's safe, we just need to figure this all out. That starts with her talking to us." he sighed.

Richard swallowed. "I need a drink, do you want one?" she rose from his chair and pushed past Luke to go to his bookcase where he pulled out a bottle of single malt whiskey. He pottered with pulling two glasses out from under a statue. Drinks poured, he replaced the bottle and held out the glass to Luke. "I have so many horrible things running through my mind," he admitted quietly as he took his seat once more. "All these awful things. I should have kept her safe, whatever it is that has made her fall apart. I should have protected her from that."

Luke sat on the hard leather seat and regarded the older man. "I feel the same way but we can't protect them from everything, as much as we want to, as much as we can try. We can't protect our families from everything."

Richard took a sip of his drink and then stared at the surface of the amber liquid as he clutched the crystal glass in his hand. Finally he looked up. "You love my daughter and granddaughter."

"Yes Sir," Luke nodded.

"What are…Do you…" Richard frowned as he stumbled over his words. He pressed his lips together "I know my daughter is an independent woman, her view on what I am allowed to ask and say on her relationships probably differs from what I would wish, but as her father I want her to be happy and…" he fixed Luke with a serious gaze, "and I believe you are the person who can give her what she deserves."

Luke raised his eyebrows as he considered the meaning behind Richard's words. "You're giving me your blessing."

Richard gave a curt nod, "Not that you need it and this is not a …" he trailed off and sighed. "I want them happy and safe, you provide that for them." He looked at his hands as he considered what he said next. "Have you considered…"

"Asking Lorelai to marry me?" Luke nodded softly. "Yeah," he took off his baseball cap so he could run his hands through his hair and then put it back on. "I'm trying to get my Mom's ring. My sister has it but I don't think she ever used it and if she hasn't then I'd like to give it to Lorelai. That's if she still has it. Liz can be flaky at times but I hope she hasn't given it away or sold it. That's if Lorelai wants it."

Richard smiled at Luke, his relief and pleasure at what Luke had just said written all over his face. "She wants it, what it represents and what it means. If your sister doesn't have your mother's ring or if she doesn't want to give it to you I have Lorelai's grandmother's my mother' ring and Emily has her mother's ring. We would be honoured if you wanted to use them."

Luke nodded. "I'll bear that in mind," he looked at the drink in his hand and took a tentative sip. He gagged the drink much stronger then he was used to.

Richard chuckled. "Not used to the good stuff eh?" the older man took a swig of his own drink. "I shouldn't laugh, not with…"

"Laughter is the best medicine," Luke muttered. "We'll get her sorted out Richard. She just needs a bit of time."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai tenderly stroked Rory's arm as they lay on their sides facing each other. She had managed to get Rory changed and Emily had managed to get Rory to eat a small piece of bread before Rory had muttered about being tired, so Lorelai had coaxed her to lie on the bed and Emily had left them alone. Rory hadn't fallen asleep instead she had thrown her arm over Lorelai to pull her close and was just lying staring at her while Lorelai kept the rhythmic downward motion of a tender touch going. The action and the proximity seemed to have calmed Rory, her breathing back to normal, in fact it was slower as Rory seemed to be relaxing and finally coming down from whatever had caused her freak out.

"Mom," Rory whispered, her fingers flexing against the fabric of Lorelai's top.

"Yeah Babes," Lorelai continued her gentle motion wanting her daughter to lead the conversation.

"I'm sorry," Rory closed her eyes for a moment. "Everything is so messed up."

"I know," Lorelai brought her hand up to brush a strand of Rory's hair out of her face. "If you tell me what it is maybe I can unravel."

"It's all too much," Rory whispered.

"Ok," Lorelai nodded, resuming her gentle motion on Rory's arm.

They lay in silence for several minutes before Rory finally spoke again. "I didn't finish my exam. I walked out."

"I know, but they said you could retake."

"I've never walked out of an exam."

"I know."

Rory sighed. "I can't turn my brain off, everything is all jumbled. It's all too much."

Lorelai bit her lip before taking the plunge, "What's all too much Sweetie?"

"Everything." Rory told her softly. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Lorelai leaned forward and kissed Rory on her forehead before shuffling back to her position and giving Rory a soft reassuring smile. "You're just a bit overwhelmed and it's got on top of you. If you tell me maybe I can help you unpick it all," she took a tentative breath as Rory seemed to consider here words.

"You won't be mad?"

"I won't be mad." Lorelai assured her, "sanctuary."

Rory took a deep breath and then the words started to spill out of her. "I stole a boat because Mitchum told me I wasn't good enough to be a journalist, that I didn't have it and it hurt because he was right. I've never really had anyone tell me no before not with school or work. Everyone always says yes and I always get what I work for and it's so stupid and so childish but it's just the final straw. I think I've known I wasn't good enough for a while, I can write well enough but sometimes I just feel like I was going through the motions. And then last summer when I should have been interning or something, I went off around Europe with Grandma and it only bothered me because I felt it is something I was supposed to have done not because I wished I'd done it. Everyone wants me to be a journalist ever since I was a little girl and saw Christiane Amanpour on the TV and said I wanted to be like her. I didn't want to let anyone down because I already let everyone down with everything else."

Lorelai held her breath for a moment trying to process what Rory had just said. "How do you let everyone down?"

"My whole existence, I ruined everything because when you had me," Rory told her quietly. "My other family didn't even want me, and you and Grandma and Grandpa, you all treat me like I'm so special because I'm supposed to fix the Gilmore name and do all the things that you didn't do. I can't do it and now Francine wants to know me and she didn't even act like there was anything weird about her never wanting to see me or speak to me my entire life. She just acted all friendly and started going on about how it was wonderful I was at an Ivy League school as Dad was supposed to go to Princeton. At school we're supposed to be effortlessly excellent but it's so hard sometimes. It just all too much."

"Rory we never meant to make you feel like that," Lorelai whispered softly, brushing the tears from Rory's cheeks. Her own tears where threatening but she forced herself to be strong.

"I know," Rory nodded, "and I wanted to do it because it made you happy and it made Grandma and Grandpa happy and I like making you happy and I don't think it ever bothered me before. But then Logan's Mom and Grandpa said I wasn't good enough for him it just…it just hit me because I was trying so hard and I still wasn't good enough." She sniffed as she tried to stop crying. "I like Logan and I wanted them to like me, he's fun but he's caring like he wants to make sure I'm Ok but he doesn't mind if I don't want to do something. Dean always used to get huffy if I didn't want to do something he wanted to do and Jess was fun but never seemed to care what I wanted to do, he cared about me, they both did but it was different. And with Logan we were doing things that were fun, the parties it helped me forget everything and he made me feel safe because he was the one that rescued me."

"Rescued you from what Rory?" Lorelai asked not sure that she really wanted to know but knowing that she needed to.

Rory wiped her face a couple of times trying to hold her composure, "the night I broke up with Dean I had to get out of my dorm. I ended up at this coffee bar and when they closed, this guy was following me and at first I thought it was just a coincidence and then I realised he wasn't he was waiting until…until I was somewhere that was out of the way. Logan ran into me just in time and he knew what that man wanted and he took me to the campus security and he took me home and he stayed with me until he knew I was Ok."

Lorelai took a shuddering breath, "but nothing happened with this man…"

Rory tensed her grip. "No. But the idea of what could have happened really shook me up and then everything just got too much and I stopped caring, I didn't care that I wasn't doing so well in school and that bothered me that I didn't care and I just got all mixed up. I stole a boat Mom."

"I know."

"I…I…Mom," Rory clung to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh Baby," Lorelai hugged tightly her back. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you stop talking to me?"

"Because you were happy and then everything with Luke and Anna and April, and then you were happy again." Rory sniffed. "I should have."

"Yeah kid you should have." Lorelai kissed her three times on the forehead. "Never think you can't tell me something and if I am ever not around please, please, please talk to your Grandma or Grandpa or Luke or someone from town like Sookie, or Miss Patty or Babette. God even Mrs Kim or Taylor, just talk to someone because believe me, us being a bit annoyed is nothing compared seeing you like this, none of us want you like this," she stroked Rory's face. "My beautiful girl."

"Mom," Rory snuggled into her. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Lorelai resumed her motion of soothingly stroking Rory's arm. "Everything is going to be OK."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke made his way into the kitchen to get a glass of water, his head was beginning to feel muzzy from the two glasses of whiskey he had consumed with Richard and he wanted to be sober and ready just in case Lorelai or Rory needed anything. In the dying light of the late spring day the room was gloomy and he hit the light switch. He paused in surprise at the sight of Emily stood by the island staring at a plate of food sadly. "Emily, sorry I didn't realise you were in here," Luke mumbled.

Emily slowly raised her head and she gave him a well-practiced, slightly false looking smile. "It's fine Luke. Can I get you something?"

"I was just going to get some water if that is alright?" Luke asked softly moving awkwardly into the kitchen properly.

Emily gave a courteous nod and crossed to a cupboard from which she pulled out a bottle of spring water. "Here you are."

Luke took the water, frowning slightly at the forced cheerfulness in her voice. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Emily washed the false smile across her face once more. "Would you like anything to eat? We have plenty Sumaira went shopping yesterday."

"No, no I'm fine," Luke waved his hand to further indicate no. "Have they eaten?" he flicked his eyes towards the ceiling.

"I managed to get Rory to eat a little," Emily told him, her lip trembling slightly.

"That's good," Luke nodded, he watched the older woman, she was desperately trying to keep her mask of perfection in place and he admired her ability to do so, but it was slipping, there was the same look in her eyes that she had had the night of his almost breakup with Lorelai. It was deep and primal and he now understood it to be the unconditional love she felt for Lorelai and Rory. "She's going to be Ok," he offered her softly.

"Of course she will," Emily nodded curtly. "She's a Gilmore."

"Even Gilmore's crack on occasion," Luke muttered softly. "Sometimes there are days when it is Ok to admit the day is crappy." Emily held his gaze as she visibly swallowed tensely and brought her shoulders stiffly up towards her ears. Sensing that Emily was not going to say anything he held his water bottle up. "Thanks for this. I'm gonna get some air."

"Very well," Emily turned away to the sink, taking the plate of food with her and tipping the contents into one half of the sink while turning the faucet on to flood the other half. "The patio heater's need to be switched on at the wall socket."

"Thanks," Luke nodded and quietly made his way out of the kitchen and then out onto the pristine patio. The air was chilled but filled with the dying scent of the perfume of the abundant flowers. There was a peacefulness to this place that belied the turmoil that was going on inside the house. He sat on the stone wall and opened the water, taking a long soothing sip. He wiped his hand across his face and held his forehead as he breathed slowly and deeply.

"Luke?"

He looked up, surprised to see Lorelai, surprised that she would leave Rory. "Hey, is everything…"

"She's asleep. I just really needed some air," Lorelai told him as she made her way over to him. She took his water bottle and took a long drink.

Luke shifted backwards on the wall and opened his legs. "Come here," he took her free hand and pulled her to sit down between his legs. She did so, pressing her back into his front and gripping his arms tightly around her, her fingers digging into his flesh. "It's Ok Lorelai," he whispered, softly pressing a kiss into her temple. "She's going to be OK."

"I know." She squeezed his arm. "Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Work." Lorelai mumbled laying her head onto his shoulder. "Home, you didn't have to stay."

"Yes I did," Luke kissed her again.

"What have you been…?" Lorelai stopped herself and pulled his arms tighter around her. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry," Luke assured her. "Your Mom offered and your Dad has given me Whiskey I'm fine."

"Are they…"

"They're processing," Luke told her softly. "They feel about as good as we do but they will be OK. We all will be OK."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Luke kissed her for a third time. "Rory will get better, we'll move forward when we're ready. Everything will be OK."

"Ready for what?" Lorelai asked her voice catching in her throat.

"Us getting married, having kids" Luke took a sharp intake of breath surprised at himself that he had just said that, the two glasses of strong whiskey destroying his normal caution. "If you want or not if you don't, I mean we don't have to, whatever works, whatever you want, but you know when we're ready we can talk about that. I mean I want that but you know…" he trailed off and squeezed his arms around her, annoyed at himself for saying that to Lorelai when she had so much else going on. "When you're ready."

"Oh," Lorelai whispered she stroked his arm in return, feeling warm and safe and a little less like the sky was falling. In his arms even the insurmountable seeming achievable. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"Ok." Luke swallowed as happiness swelled in his chest. "So we're ready to have the conversation when things calm down."

"No Hun," Lorelai turned her head pressing her cheek into his chest to stop him from babbling. "I want to marry you, I'm saying yes."

"You are?" Luke tightened his grip.

I am," Lorelai smiled happily despite her worry for her daughter. She smiled as her newly minted fiancé made a little soft pleased noise and snuggled into him as tightly as she could. "I'm going to marry you Luke."


	12. A Whole Family Part 1

**AN - Glad you guys enjoyed it :) The thing with Rory I always found strange which I think I now understand especially having seen AYITL and doing a rewatch prior to it is Rory very rarely actually knows what she wants and she pretty much always told what to do or does what she thinks she is supposed to do. When she does make up her own mind it's usually a disaster yet she is never blamed/the consequences are never addressed except for the losing her virginity debacle with Dean when Lorelai tries to impress morals on her and Rory storms off, which seems to be Lorelai's biggest fear and the turning down a job in season 7. One of the things that I found most fascinating when I did my rewatch and I don't know if it is intentional from ASP et al or if it is Alexis is how Rory's behavior changes when she is with different people, she very often matches/copies them. Anyhoo, as mentioned before Rory's main thread for the remainder of this becoming very long story is her finding what she wants and doing what is right for her.** **As for the proposal well I felt you deserved a little bit of niceness after the angst. I always loved how Lorelai and Luke got engaged in the show. Luke fighting for Rory's future and that look on Lorelai/Lauren's face. So a similar yet different approach was called for here :) And yes I too hated how with Lorelai splitting her worlds Emily & Richard and Luke never really interacted much as both parties were indeed enormous parts of her life though I did love the Luke and Emily interaction in AYITL even if he did screw up her hair :P**

 **I'm feeling somewhat proud of myself, I started writing this story on the 4th January and a month later it's at 62,700 words having just finished writing chapter 15. Which I feel is a fair achievement even if I do say so myself.** **Anyways new chapter is below, Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 12 - A Whole Family Part 1**

Rory stared at the papers that the lawyer had given her yesterday in confusion. Her court appearance had been brief and filled with jargon that had completely gone over her head. She had answered the questions that she had been asked and then been told she would receive a 300 hour community service order suspended for two years providing she completed a minimum twelve sessions of therapy in addition to the standard conditions of the sentence. The therapy and suspended sentence had been something to do with what had happened at Yale the day she walked out of the exam just over a six weeks ago. Somehow, someone, probably her grandfather, had got the report from the school support office which detailed her 'episode' as it had been referred to on numerous occasions and this had been factored in to how she was to be punished for her involvement in stealing the yacht.

The past six weeks had been a gone by so quickly yet at the same time felt like they had taken forever. After everything fell apart she and her mother had spent the weekend at her Grandparents as she had felt too exhausted to move and Lorelai hadn't wanted to leave her. Once they had returned home they had gone into hibernation mode, her Mom had taken the week off from work and the pair of them had watched movies, eaten junk food and just talked. It had been like when she was younger and it had been exactly what she needed. The prescription that she had given her had started to work during that time and finally she felt able to turn her brain off. When her Mom had had to go back to work, her Grandparents had taken her away to their summer beach retreat for several weeks. The quieter mind coupled with sea air and the abundant love and care from her Grandparents with regular visits from her Mom and Luke had meant that she was now finally coming back to something that resembled her former self.

"Deciphered the Swahili yet?" Lorelai asked sinking into the seat opposite her daughter at the kitchen table.

"I think," Rory wrinkled her nose. "What did Grandma want?"

"To let us know she's found a therapist who is approved for what you have to do, in a suitable location," Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Hear the air quotes?"

"Uh Huh," Rory nodded. "In Hartford?" Rory frowned as Lorelai nodded in response. "That will be expensive."

"Yeah," Lorelai pulled the papers away from Rory. "She said they are covering it and not to ask about that any further."

"But it's therapy."

"So?"

"Gilmore's don't get their heads shrunken," Rory sighed watching as Lorelai scanned the papers.

"They do when it's court ordered Babe," Lorelai neatly folded the papers and slid them back in the envelope.

"How did she even do that so fast? I've only just managed to wrap my head around it," Rory took the envelope back and stared at it sadly.

Lorelai shrugged. "I have no idea. Your Grandma has always had this weird ability of picking the tiniest detail apart. It's like her superpower, that and the ability to find the most expensive item in a store." She wrinkled her nose. "Though that is kind of a reverse super power because the bargain is what should be sought. So," she slapped the palms of her hands onto the table, "my little Alice are you ready for your first shift of waitressing?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded with an air of nervousness.

"If it's too much you don't have to do it," Lorelai told her softly.

"No I want to, it helps Luke out and it means that Lane's job is there for her when she comes back," Rory gave her a brave smile.

"Ok," Lorelai nodded giving her daughter a warm reassuring smile. "Got your comfy shoes on?"

"Definitely," Rory swivelled in her seat and raised her leg to show her mother her sneakers. "I am ready for comfort and speed and hopefully no blisters."

"Atta girl," Lorelai bounced out of her seat.

"So what are your plans for today?" Rory asked grabbing her purse and following her mother to the front door.

"Well April is coming over to the Dragonfly so she can explore the local area as apparently it has a diverse ecosystem," Lorelai grinned. "I shall be doing next week's payroll and paying bills while she frolics in muck and gunge."

"We are very different people," Rory shook her head in amused disgust.

"As it should be," Lorelai threw her arm around Rory's shoulder as they walked down the street towards Luke. "So are you going to give Mommy freebies?"

"Luke already does that," Rory cringed. "I know dirty."

"Very," Lorelai gave her a knowing smile.

"No, Mom, I am not going to give you any free anything unless my boss says I am allowed to." Rory told her quietly as they walked along the street. They fell silently into step until they reached the diner and Rory took a deep breath. On her return to Stars Hollow she hadn't really ventured out and she hadn't really engaged in conversations with anyone and she was nervous as to how things were going to be.

"It's all going to be OK," Lorelai squeezed her shoulder and pushed her up the step. "And if you've had enough, Luke will let you go home," She pushed open the doorway and guided Rory into the diner. "Hey Apricot," she called brightly to April as they entered, the young girl sat on the stool by the register. "Stealing my spot again I see."

"It was my spot first," April swivelled on the stool gave her a cheeky smile. "Hi Rory, are you feeling better now?"

"Er Yeah, Thanks," Rory blushed.

"Was I not supposed to ask that?" April looked nervously between Lorelai and Rory. "Dad said you weren't feeling very well and had gone away with your Grandma and Grandpa last time I was here."

"That's OK," Rory muttered looking nervously.

"Yeah you can ask," Lorelai tweaked April's ponytail. "It's just everyone else."

"Oh," April cast her look around the diner. "Well I will run interference if you ever need me to. I have some great factoids about the Yeti crab that was discovered in the South Pacific earlier this year which I've been dying to use. I bet I can make even Taylor be quiet with that one."

"Impressive, you might want to teach your Dad those," Lorelai chuckled. "Though that would lessen the amusement of watching him trying to keep his cool when Taylor is at his most Taylorish."

"Hey," Luke came out of the kitchen.

"Hello," Lorelai smiled happily at him. "I come for daughter trade," she nudged Rory towards him.

"Sure," Luke nodded. "Don't track mud through the inn," he shot his daughter a meaningful look.

"I won't Dad," April rolled his eyes as she jumped off the stool and grabbed her bag. "Are we all eating together?"

"Yup," Luke nodded. "Here?" he tapped the counter.

"It's a date," Lorelai kissed him softly. "Bye Hun, bye Babes," she kissed Rory on the cheek. "Have a good day."

"I will," Rory nodded softly as Lorelai and April left the diner. She turned to look at Luke and smiled awkwardly. "So?"

"So, I should show you the ropes," Luke told her as he took a step back. "So this is the coffee maker…" he paused. "Do I need to show you this?"

Rory smiled. "Not how the machine works, but the blend, Mom is still trying to figure it out."

"Trade secret, so no telling," Luke smiled conspiratorially at her.

Rory chuckled. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai glanced across at April as she pulled into her parking space at the Dragonfly, the twelve year old had been uncharacteristically quiet on the ride over to the Inn. "You OK?"

"Oh yeah I am," April smiled at her, "um…is it really Ok asking Rory if she was feeling better. I think I stepped into something you know being the kid I don't get told things," she rolled her eyes.

Lorelai pulled the keys out of the ignition and repositioned herself in her seat to look at the young girl. It had been a month since she and Luke had become engaged but they had yet to do anything, he still hadn't gotten a ring though he was 'working' on it and they hadn't told anyone yet, mostly because she wanted to tell Rory in person when things were a bit calmer and so together they had agreed to wait until Luke finalised the ring and she was happy that Rory was in a better place. "What did your Dad tell you?" she asked carefully, wary of the boundaries she had promised to observe in regards to April's parenting.

"That Rory wasn't very well," April told her softly, "and that she had gone away with her grandparents to recuperate. I'm guessing it wasn't a cold," she narrowed her eyes and chewed her lip. "It's nothing really serious like cancer is it?"

Lorelai's eyes widened in horror. "No! No nothing like that," she breathes a sigh of relief at the thought. She regarded the girl in front of her reminding herself that despite April's very grown up manner at times she was still a child who had just turned twelve, she also wasn't her child and even though she would have spoken and discussed it with Rory at that age Luke might not want her to know everything. "Rory has had a rough time the last few months, a lot of things got on top of her and she got a bit off track. Rory is doing a lot better and that's what is important. I'm telling you this because I believe you are grown up enough to understand that and I don't want you to feel like we are keeping secrets from you but this is all I am going to tell you alright?"

"I understand," April nodded seriously. "Is there anything I should do or say or not do or say? Mom and Dad say I can be too blunt sometimes."

Lorelai smiled at the concerned look on April's face. "No Sweets, you be yourself, just if you see her looking a bit unhappy just make her know you are there."

"Got it," April smiled. "So any rules for this place?"

"Yep," Lorelai nodded. "You can explore the grounds in the immediate vicinity of the Inn; think all that the light touches kind of deal."

"Huh?" April looked out of the car in confusion. "The light touches everything…" her mouth dropped open in realisation. "Like in the Lion King. So if you can see me from the porch I'm Ok to be there."

"That's the deal," Lorelai nodded. "Don't go in the barn. If you need anything I'm in the office. I'm going to be head down paying bills but just holler alright. Also if you have enough of sciencing then you can come in and use anything in the lounge area or read any of the books in the library. I'll come and grab you every so often for a drink and whatever treat the kitchen has going. I think Manny was making brownies today but that might be tomorrow either way some edible delight."

"Wow this place is like heaven," April grinned.

"I think so," Lorelai looked proudly up at her inn. "You have sunscreen on? Cos I have some in the office if you need."

"I put it on already. Plus…" April dove into her bag and pulled out an olive green fishing hat.

Lorelai grinned and took the hat. "Did your Dad give you this?"

"Uh huh," April nodded taking it back. "I know it's not pretty or girly but it keeps the sunburn away."

"Well, being unfashionable is better than getting melanoma."

"I agree," April put the hat on and gave her a beaming smile. "Maybe you can dress it up a little?"

"I think I can manage that." Lorelai tweaked the brim of the hat. "Go have fun kid."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey Ace."

Rory froze and then slowly turned around, surprised beyond measure to see and hear Logan at Luke's. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured you show up here eventually, you used to talk about it enough," Logan smiled gently at her. "Plus this place has amazing coffee."

"It does," Rory nodded. "Do you want some?"

"Sure," Logan nodded and sat on the stool by the register. He waited patiently until she had finished pouring his cup. "So how are you?"

Rory looked at him nervously. "I'm Ok."

"Good," Logan took a sip of coffee. "You hadn't called."

"I know I'm sorry. I should have but with everything," Rory ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"I'm not here to test you Ace, just wanted to check you were OK." He smiled affably. "I know your guard dog told me to stay away."

"My guard dog?" Rory glanced over her shoulder nervously wondering if perhaps Luke had said anything.

"Paris."

"Paris?" Rory looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah," Logan gave her an easy grin. "It was fine, she was worried about you, I think. She's one scary uptight girl."

"She can be." Rory nodded. "I didn't…I never said any of this was your fault to anyone."

"No I know," Logan took a drink. "But I put you in Mom and Pops and Dad's way, so it's at least a bit my fault. I never meant for this to happen. I just liked having fun with you. I wanted them to like you."

"I know," Rory smiled weakly. "Logan…"

"It's OK Ace. I figured that whatever it was we were was ending and I understand." He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "I just want you to be safe and OK. You are some kind of special and my particular brand of entitled party boy doesn't suit that."

"Logan."

"If you ever want to party or just chill, you have my number, I won't change it," Logan threw a twenty down on the counter. Rory took the money and moved to the register to give him change. "No don't worry about it," Logan smiled.

"Logan," Rory held out his change. "It's too much."

"No it isn't," Logan caught her outstretched hand and kissed it softly. "Go forth and soar Ace," he gave her a gentle nod and turned away. Rory gave a sad sigh as she watched him walk away.

Luke came out of the supply room at the back and frowned as he saw the forlorn look on Rory's face, slowly he made his way over to her, hovering by her shoulder and studying her with concern. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Rory gave him a weak smile. "A customer gave a big tip where do I put it."

"Tip jar," Luke inclined his head towards a jam jar. "You need to take a break?" he asked cautiously, worried by the sad expression on Rory's face.

Rory shook her head and raised her head high. "No I'm good," she gave him a soft smile. "I'm OK really."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke fiddled with his shirt sleeves as he waited for the door to open. Now he was here he felt like he should have dressed up, though that would have given his ever observant daughter the notice that something was up. He had left April with Lorelai and Rory under the pretence of needing to run an errand which he supposed is what this actually was though what he was about to do was far more important that errand made it sound. He looked up as the door opened.

"Luke?"

"Hello Mrs Gilmore, er Emily," Luke smiled nervously at Lorelai's mother as the woman looked him up and down in curiosity.

"Is everything alright with the girls?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah they're fine," Luke assured her. "Could I …er come in?"

"Yes," Emily took a step back and held the door open so Luke could walk in. She closed the door behind him and looked him up and down once more. "Did Rory leave something here?"

"No," Luke shifted nervously. "I was actually hoping to speak with Richard if that would be OK, actually you and Richard."

"Oh," Emily took a sharp intake of breath and her eyebrows rose slightly and her eyes narrowed with slight suspicion, but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "He's in his study. Please go through to the living room and I'll get him."

Luke walked slowly into the ornate orderly living room and hovered by the couches unsure where he should sit. Nerves were chewing on his insides and though he had talked about the theory with Richard the practicality of what he was about to do was kicking his butt. He turned as he heard the clatter of feet; Richard and Emily rounding the corner as if in competition with each other.

"Luke my Boy," Richard greeted him with an overly large smile. "What brings you to this part of the world this fine Sunday Morning?"

"Mr Gilmore, Richard," Luke clasped his hands nervously.

"Luke," Emily moved closer. "Why don't you sit," she pointed to the couch opposite and Luke did as he was told while the Gilmore's took the couch opposite; Richard giving him a beaming smile and Emily trying to look nonchalant. "You wanted to talk with us?"

"Yes," Luke nodded and took a calming breath. "Er Mr Gilmore that night when Rory…well you know…um… I told you that I intended to marry Lorelai, and well we're engaged but I haven't been able to get a ring. My sister has my mother's but she wants to keep it which is Ok I guess but nothing I have seen quite matches it and you said about your mothers' rings and I wondered if the offer was still available if I might look at them."

Richard clapped his hands together happily. "Of course," he turned to look at Emily who was now beaming. "Which safe are they in?"

"The one in the bedroom. I'll get them." She shot Luke a beautiful excited smile as she hurried off the sofa and raced up the stairs.

"Would you like a drink to celebrate?" Richard asked smiling widely at his newly discovered son in law.

"Thank you Richard but No its still morning and I have to drive back," Luke shook his head. "Thank you for the offer."

Richard nodded happily. "Well you must come on Friday with Lorelai so we can celebrate with you then. I insist, in fact we should go out, make it a real treat of an evening to celebrate."

"Oh thank you Richard, you don't need to…"

"Nonsense we have to celebrate this," Richard puffed his chest up excitedly. "Have you and Lorelai discussed a date yet for the wedding? Because if you are flexible I'm sure I could get you into the club."

Luke's eyes widened in horror at the thought of having to go back to Richard and Emily's country club once more let alone get married there.

"Oh Richard," Emily's voice filtered down the stairs as she trotted down them clutching two small jewellery boxes. "Lorelai won't want to get married at the club, she hates it there you know this. Let's not start this with an argument." She settled onto the couch beside her husband with the ring boxes on her knees. "Now here they are," she opened the boxes. One a rich black velvet, the other a smaller grey satin and then turned them around, setting them on the table for Luke to look at.

Luke's eye was immediately drawn to the huge diamond ring in the larger of the two boxes and gasped it's giant oval diamond surrounded by four smaller diamonds that connected to a gold band in which more diamonds was inlaid was jaw dropping. He didn't even want to attempt to estimate its value but he wouldn't have been surprised if it cost about the same as a deposit for a decent sized house. The other ring in the smaller box made him gasp for an entirely different reason. The ring had a small circular diamond set onto a platinum band. The band and shoulders were embellished with engraved designs. It was beautiful and the only ring he had seen which he thought Lorelai might like. Tentatively he picked it up and stared at it intently.

"It was my mother's," Emily told him softly, her voice laced with barely contained excitement.

"It's beautiful," Luke told her sincerely.

"My mother died when Lorelai was 6 years old," Emily told her softly. "Mother left me her ring. It was before we had a safe in the bedroom cabinet and Lorelai used to sneak in when she thought I wasn't about and try it on."

"She did?" Luke smiled at the thought of Lorelai as a little girl loving the ring in his hand.

"She liked the pretty swirls," Emily sniffed as tears threatened both from the memory and the fact that Luke had picked her ring for Lorelai, "more than the diamond," she gave a light laugh. "I would be honoured if you gave it to her."

"Thank you Emily."

"Wonderful!" Richard gave him another even wider smile. "I'm so pleased we could help."

"Thank you," Luke nodded. "Now I've got this we can make it all official I guess and start telling everyone."

"Have you not told Rory?" Emily eyes widened.

Luke shook his head. "Not yet, we wanted to tell her and April together."

"Well our lips are sealed." Richard mimed locking his lips.

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke sneaked in the back of Lorelai's into the kitchen. He was feeling slightly light headed, as despite his protests Emily and Richard had insisted that he had at least have one glass of champagne to celebrate. Lorelai's parents seemed genuinely excited about the impending nuptials as Richard kept calling them. Before he had left he had had to promise that they could take him and Lorelai out to celebrate at some point over the next week, which was nice if a little daunting. The idea of being engaged and married to Lorelai was a warm idea that encased his heart and helped him fight off the last few weeks of sadness that threatened to pull them all down, it had helped Lorelai get through the past few weeks of fear and concern for Rory. Now he had the ring, now Rory was getting better it was time to move forward and he had no idea what that actually meant. There was so much they had to consider and he'd been worried about Lorelai being ready he hadn't thought about himself. He just wanted to be with her and share his life with her. But there was all this process and planning and that terrified him. He put his hand into his pocket checking once again that the ring was there. He took a deep breath trying to remind himself that he was so nervous because it mattered so much to him. It wasn't as if he was waiting for a No, Lorelai had already said yes, but with the ring in his hand it felt like he was asking her for the first time. He took a step forward misjudging the gap and slamming his thigh into the side of the table.

"Hun?" Lorelai's voice sounded nervous for a moment. "Is that you?"

"Yup," Luke hissed through the pain.

Lorelai trotted into the kitchen and gave him a bright smile that made her eyes dance. "What did you do?"

"Banged my leg on the table," Luke muttered rubbing his thigh to try and lessen the pain.

"Luke!" Lorelai mock gasped. "Don't be so dirty and in the kitchen of all places."

"Will you stop!" Luke rolled his eyes and stood up straight. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She kissed him softly. "We're watching a movie. Did you get everything done that you needed?"

"Yup," Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out the small grey satin ring box. Lorelai made a little noise of delighted intrigue and held her left hand up. "I don't know if it will fit but I guess we can get it sized." Luke whispered as he opened the box.

"Grandma Victoria's ring!" Lorelai gasped as she saw the content. She held her breath as Luke pulled the ring out of its box and carefully placed it on her ring finger. It fit almost perfectly. "It's beautiful. You asked…"

"During our intentions talk, your Dad offered me the rings. I wanted to give you my Mom's ring but Liz has it and I saw this one and I just thought it was you." Luke looked at her nervously. "Do you mind that I spoke to them about it?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head as she stared at the ring on her finger. "I love this ring. I used to sneak into Mom and Dad's room and sneak it out when I was little, this and this fancy emerald necklace and all her hair combs."

"Hair combs?" Luke looked at her in confusion.

"Grandma Victoria always wore hair combs. One time when we went to see them for Thanksgiving I must have been about 4 I couldn't sleep and she came in with me and put my hair up like hers. I got her hair, all wild and curly, it's like my favourite memory of her," she smiled. "I love that I have her ring," she leant forward and kissed him once more.

"I'm glad you like it," Luke hugged her tightly kissing her with more force.

"What's that?"

The couple broke apart as April entered the kitchen. The twelve year old was staring at Lorelai's hand intently. "Is that? Are you?"

"Do I smell or something?" Rory called as she joined them. "What?" She looked at her slightly embarrassed yet smiling mother, to a blushing Luke to April who was stood with the widest smile possible on her face. April slowly raised her hand pointing to the ring on Lorelai's hand. "No!" Rory gasped. "Are you…are you guys getting married?"

Lorelai gave a small happy nod and then jumped as both Rory and April let out excited squeals and threw themselves at her and Luke. She hugged Rory tightly before her daughter released her and traded places with April. The younger girl smiled up at her.

"I'm so happy," April whispered as she hugged her tightly. "You're going to be my step mom," she took a step back and beamed at the three adults in front of her. She reached out and grabbed Rory's shirt tugging on it so that as Rory stepped out of her hug with Luke she turned to face April. "I get a sister," April grinned, throwing her arms around Rory's neck. She broke apart and rushed to her Dad once more. "Dad we get a whole family!"


	13. The Art of Plan Making

**AN - Thanks for reading everyone, Glad you guys liked it :) Logan showing up, which seems to be the major point, I wanted him to show up to say goodbye not just disappear off and well it also wasn't all his fault so again part of Rory growing up. Here's the next chapter, this story was feeling a little bit Gilmore heavy so here's some townie intervention :) Have fun! let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 13 - The Art of Plan making**

"I can't believe it, you and Luke!" Sookie gushed as she set a basket of pastries in front of Lorelai. "You and Luke, Married. You're going to be married. Married to Luke," she gave a squeal and squeezed Lorelai's shoulders. "This makes me so happy!"

"I can tell," Lorelai grinned.

"And you're really sure that you want me to be your Matron of Honour?" Sookie sat down and fixed Lorelai with wide eyed nerves.

"Absolutely," Lorelai grabbed one of the pastries. "You, Rory and April as my bridesmaids. My best friend and the daughters." Sookie gave another excited squeal and Lorelai jumped slightly showering crumbs down her top. "Sookie calm down."

"I can't calm down I'm just so happy," Sookie wriggled her shoulders in delight. "Oh we have so much to do, so much to plan. We need a date, we need a venue, menu, I'll take care of that. Dresses, oh we need dresses. You need a dress. Oh you're going to be so beautiful," She turned around and grabbed her planner from the counter behind her. "Get your diary out, we need to plan and prepare and oh does everyone know. Am I allowed to talk about it?"

Lorelai grinned at her friend's excitement. "Technically no, but Babette and Miss Patty know, so, yes."

"Ok good," Sookie squealed once more as she did so the sound of Martha screaming filled the room. "Oops silly Mommy," she sighed. "Give me a second," Sookie scurried out leaving Lorelai alone to eat the delicious pastry. After a minute Sookie came back holding her baby girl "I think she wants a cuddle from Auntie Lorelai."

Lorelai dropped her pastry and held her hands out. "Come on then, Hi," she cooed at the infant. "Hi there pretty girl," she nestled the baby into the crook of her arm and gently rocked the infant as Sookie continued with her list making and planning. After a while Sookie's excited chatter petered off and she looked Lorelai up and down. "What?" Lorelai asked softly as she stroked the baby's soft hand.

"Are you happy?" Sookie asked quietly.

"I'm very happy," Lorelai told her with a blissful smile.

"Good," The baby took the pause in her rocking as the cue to start crying once more. "I think she's hungry," Sookie told Lorelai gently.

"I'll get out of your hair," Lorelai carefully handed the baby over.

"We've got our plan," Sookie nodded at her list. "We're planning your wedding, how great does that sound?"

"It sounds amazing," Lorelai threw her purse over her shoulder. "Bye Sook, give Davey a kiss for me."

"I will."

"Bye pretty girl," Lorelai smiled indulgently at the baby. She waved softly to Sookie and quickly made her way out.

Sookie quickly tended to her daughter and then set her back in her cot. With her two young children asleep the house was quiet and she scanned her eyes over her list. Her mind's eye constructing the perfect wedding for Lorelai and Luke. She shimmied her shoulders in delight and picked up the phone. After a few rings the phone connected. "Patty, it's Sookie. I want to throw Luke and Lorelai an engagement party," she lifted the phone away from her ear slightly as the dance teacher let out an excited exclamation. "Can you help?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke collected the empty plates from the table of just departed customers and turned to walk them to the kitchen. He frowned as he caught sight of Anna striding across the road from her car. Squaring his shoulders he walked the plates to the kitchen and stood behind the counter, sensing that a barrier was needed. He frowned as Anna stormed in pushing the door open far harder then it needed.

Luke exhaled. "Hi Anna, did April forget something?"

"You're getting married?" Anna shot at him, marching up to the counter. "And you just tell April without consulting me."

"I wasn't aware that my decision to marry Lorelai required your input," Luke scowled as Anna made a scoffing sound, "and April walked in on me giving Lorelai the ring."

"This is just like Nicole all over again," Anna railed at him.

Luke folded his arms; the diner had gone absolutely silent. He scowled as Taylor approached the register holding his bill. "My getting married to Lorelai is nothing like Nicole."

"Indeed it is not," Taylor muttered as he leafed through some small bills in search for the correct amount.

Both Luke and Anna stared at Taylor; Luke opened his mouth to tell Taylor to go away but Anna got there first.

"This is a private conversation," Anna hissed at him.

"Well, if it is private, one might consider having it outside of a public forum." Taylor gave Anna a pointed look. "I personally cannot wait for Luke and Lorelai to get married. I mean these two are just perfect for each other and it is almost certain to increase the tax base, which is always a plus," he waggled his eyebrows at Luke. "Oh it's going to be the most magical day whenever it is and you just know Lorelai is going to look beautiful," he held up his bill. "Luke if you don't mind I need to get on.

Anna glowered at Taylor. "He does mind actually."

"No I don't mind _actually,_ " Luke held his hand out, giving Taylor a tiny barely perceptible nod to say thank you for the interruption as he took Taylor's bill and money. "If you want to talk about this Anna we can go somewhere private but I have told you before I do not want our dirty laundry aired in my diner. I am marrying Lorelai, April _will_ be involved in the wedding. That is non-negotiable. What is negotiable is how you would like us to handle the introduction to Lorelai's parents, as I feel that April should get a chance to meet them before the wedding because they will be at the wedding and they will be in our lives going forward. That you get a say on. Nothing else." He handed Taylor his change.

"Fine," Anna gave him a glowering look, she pivoted as if she was about to walk to the staircase that led to the office. She paused as Taylor started to make a tutting sound.

"Oh I wouldn't go up there, the ceilings are very thin," Taylor shook his head as he fussed with putting his change in his wallet.

Anna scowled at the man. "Will you…"

"Taylor," Luke shook his head slightly. "Anna why don't we speak after my Wednesday call with April. It will give you a chance to calm down," he gave her a tired look. "Perhaps a chance to talk with April about what she wants."

Anna scowled. "Fine," she turned and stomped out of the diner.

Luke watched her go and exhaled. He raised his eyebrows at Taylor, the older man still stood by the register. "You want anything else?"

"No no," Taylor shook his head. "I'm just going to finish my sandwich," he inclined his head to his half eaten food. "Though I would like to pass on my proper congratulations to you Luke. Lorelai's a wonderful girl, sorry, woman."

"Thanks Taylor," Luke nodded fumbling with his order pad. "For the…" he gestured towards the direction that Anna had left with.

"Oh that was nothing." Taylor waved his hands dismissively. "She is a jealous, immature, possessive child, she always was, pretty but a pain. Be grateful your daughter takes after you."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory watched as Francine drove away from her grandparents' house. It had been the first time she had seen her other grandmother since that first meeting and since everything had fallen apart. Being in the familiar and having her Grandma here to play hostess with her stream of conversation had been perfect. She had been unsure if she had been ready to meet up again but she had got through it fine. Francine had been sympathetic and understanding and had seemed to respect Rory's stance that she found the situation odd and uncomfortable and was not keen to put herself through it. She and Francine had agreed to keep the channels of communication open via a phonecall every other month and to meeting up with each other twice a year. It was more than she had with her father and it seemed like it would be a good balance. Or at least she hoped it would be. She turned around as she heard her Grandma approach her.

"You did very well Sweetie," Emily gave her a quick peck on the cheek and held her shoulders comfortingly but also allowed her to study Rory. "How do you feel?"

"Ok," Rory nodded softly. "It was better than last time," she allowed Emily to guide her towards the couch and sank onto the seat. "Thank you for letting us meet here."

"It's my pleasure," Emily patted her knee. "Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"No. Is it OK if I stay a bit longer?" Rory asked, not feeling up to dealing with the highway right at this moment.

"You can stay as long as you like," Emily smiled indulgently at her. "Do you want anything else to eat or drink? I have some chocolate cake if you like."

"Why do you have chocolate cake?" Rory looked at her puzzled.

"Bridget made it. Apparently tea where she comes from includes cake, but I thought it looked like something your grandfather would enjoy so I kept it back," Emily explained. "He won't mind if we girls sneak a piece," Emily held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Rory took her grandmother's hand and followed Emily into the kitchen. Her Grandma had been amazing with her while she recuperated. There was an element of Emily babying her, but Rory found she didn't mind it at all. In fact she kind of enjoyed it. There was just a sweetness with how her Grandma was with her. It had been there on occasion since she was a teenager and she had seen it when they had been in Europe together last year but now whenever they were alone Emily was allowing this sweet and gentle nature out. Rory had mentioned it to her Mom and Lorelai had joked that it was either an aneurysm or because Rory was being compliant and Rory wondered if this was true. She didn't have the energy to be combative like her mother did and was perfectly happy to let Emily talk about or do what she wanted and Emily seemed to relish that.

Emily patted the stool and Rory sat down waiting for Emily to cut the beautiful looking chocolate cake. She smiled as her Grandma put the piece of cake in front of her and handed her a fork before cutting her own tiniest of pieces and joining Rory on the other stool. "So decadent" Emily raised her shoulders in delight after she had eaten a mouthful.

"It's good," Rory nodded eating her much larger piece.

Emily watched her for a few moments. "So what are your plans for the rest of the week?"

"Work," Rory told her simply. "I have some revision to do, school sent me the exam date so I can do my resit. So that and the diner then here Friday but that's it."

"Are you feeling more confident about returning to school now?" Emily asked carefully.

"Yeah," Rory nodded and speared the cake a few times. "I looked at the course catalogue. I'm not really sure what I should take. I was going to take all the journalism focused courses but now I'm not…not sure I'm going to pursue that," she shrugged. "It was easy when I didn't give myself the option."

Emily studied her granddaughter for several moments before asking her next question carefully. "Are taking those courses the only way into journalism if you do decide it is what you want to pursue?"

Rory looked up from her cake and then shook her head. "No, I don't think. It might impact the journalism scholar bit I was working towards, but that is extra and not a requirement for the journalism masters that most colleges offer," she shrugged. "I'm not really sure what I want to do now. I know I like to write and I know I like to research. I'm really not sure."

"Well, you don't have to work it out now," Emily smiled reassuringly. "Has anything taken your fancy in the course guide?"

"Several of the literature modules. I need to go over what I have to take on the elective front, I have some senior electives to do and I think I'm going to take the Mandarin introductory module."

"Mandarin?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Well it is one of the most spoken languages globally. I speak a bit of Spanish and French which are both Latin based languages Mandarin is something else it could be really interesting," Rory shrugged her shoulders. "With the economic growth in China it might be useful going forward."

"I suppose," Emily nodded slightly. "When do you need to decide?"

"I have a meeting with my advisor the week before I go back, she's going to finalise everything with me," Rory forked some more of her cake. "Grandma can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Emily looked at her, turning so she was facing towards her.

"Do you … Have you ever taken anything?" Rory asked nervously.

Emily tipped her head. "Taken anything?"

"Like tablets, like for…" Rory trailed off and shifted awkwardly. "Never mind."

After a long pause Emily gave a sigh. "I take Valium," Emily offered. "Not always but sometimes to take the edge off of things," she put down her fork and placed her had comfortingly on Rory's wrist. "Is it bothering you? The prescription?"

"Not really, it's helping, as is the therapy but I just seem to be on a level all the time, even though I'm not…whatever it was I was but I don't really feel happy either. I have moments but…" she shrugged. "I think it bothers me because Mom is all excited and she had these wedding magazines and flicking through them all excited and I wanted to be excited with her and it just didn't seem to come," Rory sighed. "I don't miss the anxiety and the moodiness but I feel like I'm still not me."

Emily patted Rory's arm comfortingly. "It will come Honey." She smiled and tenderly brushed a tendril of hair out of Rory's face. "It's only been a few weeks, you can't expect everything to just snap back," she removed her hand from Rory's arm and turned back to her cake. "So your mother has started to plan the wedding?"

"Not really, she and Sookie are going to hit some shops over the weekend and have a look at a few things to get ideas," Rory shrugged, looking at her own cake and missing the excited flicker in her grandmother's eyes.

* * *

 **xXx**

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Anna smiled at April as her daughter swirled her spaghetti round her plate. "Rachel is running the store tomorrow so the whole day is ours."

April shrugged. "Whatever."

"Whatever isn't an answer Sweetie," Anna told her gently. "There must be something you would like to do."

"It doesn't matter because you'll just do whatever you want," April shrugged once more.

Anna pressed her lips together and lowered her fork "Sweetie would you like to talk about something?"

"Yeah, but you'll get mad," April stabbed at her dinner. "You always get mad when I talk about Dad."

Anna forced herself to smile. "I know you are upset about the argument…"

"It wasn't an argument you dictated to him," April scowled. "Why can't you be nice to Dad? Don't you want him to be happy?"

"April, this is about protecting you." Anna sighed.

"From what? From having a really nice lady who likes and I think loves me, marry my Dad? A lady who makes Dad really happy," April folded her arms angrily. "How come Mom, whenever it comes to Dad you turn into this whole other person?"

"April," Anna tried to keep her temper.

"You do. You become all mean. I hate it when you get like this," April slouched down her chair. "You can have a boyfriend too if you want. I'm not a little kid Mom."

"April this isn't about that," Anna shook her head.

"Course it is," April shook her head in an identical manner. "You're mad because Dad is happy and you feel like you are missing out. Mom come on. I've had ten years of watching you two fight. I know all the things you both do. I'm an observer, remember," she held up her hand as Anna tried to respond. "I am going to be a bridesmaid in my Dad's wedding because I want to and it will make Dad happy. Stop being mean to him Mom over this. It's supposed to be a good thing."

"Ok," Anna inhaled slowly. "You can be a bridesmaid but there are still issues that your father and I need to work out."

"OK," April sat up straight. "But could you maybe let him talk and not just yell at him like you did the other night. I don't like it when you are mean," she started to eat her dinner instead of playing it. "Could we go to the Natural History Museum in Hartford?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke looked up as Lorelai rushed into the diner laden with bags and boxes. He rushed forward to help her his nerves rising. She had been out with Sookie to get ideas for the wedding. Ideas. Ideas didn't come in boxes and bags. "What is all this?"

"This is the Wedding," Lorelai gushed at him. "It's all planned, well apart from flowers and the bridesmaids dresses and your and the grooms men suits. Sookie will probably change her mind about the cake like a zillion times but most of it is all done."

"It is?" Luke stared at her in surprise.

"Yup! It just sort of happened Sookie and I went into the dress shop and there it was the perfect dress. it's the blush silk gown with a champagne/ivory silk sash and it fit perfectly and then there was this little ivory fur bolero and I thought winter." She patted the top of the largest boxes. "Well it's not really winter. I had to go with when we had available at the Dragonfly, so it's going to be on November 5th. Reverend Skinner is going to do the ceremony. I figured we could take the Huppah and do it under that if you like if that's Ok. If not the arbour in the garden or on the porch if it's raining. Because it's at the Dragonfly it means we can keep it small because I thought it would be what you would prefer and really I'm fine with just you Sookie and the girls but I reckon we might have problems with that so I figured 50 guests. Sookie's going to do the food, a buffet so we can fit everyone in. I spoke to Lane on the road she's going to handle the music. While we were in the shop this photographer came in with another bride to photograph her try on or something and we got chatting. So she's going to do the photographs and really that's it. Oh…Invitations, we have to finalise those but they are pretty much done. I thought charcoal grey would be good for your suit, because that works well with blush pink and then the tie can be either ivory/champagne or burgundy which is what colour we're going to look at for bridesmaids dresses and also because it will look really good at the Dragonfly," she gave him a beaming smile. "I grabbed the groomsman guide," she pulled out a menswear brochure and held it out to him.

Luke blinked a few times as he tried to assimilate everything she had just told him at seemingly 50 million miles an hour.

"Are you OK?" Lorelai asked nervously. "Is it too much?"

Luke shook his head, "No its OK it's just…I haven't even thought about best man or suits or ties. Or any of that and…"

"I know, sorry Hun. I wasn't planning on this it just kind of happened," Lorelai slowly rounded the counter and put her arms around his neck. "If you don't like any of it I can change it."

He pulled her into him so they were pressed together his arms wrapped around her waist and took a calming breath. "It sounds perfect," Luke smiled at her. "So November 5th?"

"November 5th," Lorelai kissed him. "It's a Saturday."

"Saturday November 5th sounds like a good day to get a wife," he gave her a soft kiss in return.

"I think it's an excellent day to get a husband."

They jumped apart as the door slammed open. "Oh thank god you're here!" Miss Patty burst in waving her arms in desperation.

"Patty? What is it?" Lorelai broke away from Luke and rushed over to her.

"It's Babette, she was borrowing a chair for something with her and Morey and they whole lot came falling down on her. Her ankle is like the size of her head!" Patty grabbed her hand. "Come, help me, please"

"We're coming." Luke dove into the kitchen and grabbed his first aid kit. "Is anyone with her?"

"Kirk," Patty called as she dragged Lorelai out of the diner.

"Did he tip it over on her?" Luke muttered as he closed the diner. He jogged to catch up with Lorelai and Patty and then frowned at the almost closed door and the apparent darkness inside the dance studio as they approached. He glanced at Patty who had stopped at the base of the steps while Lorelai rushed up towards the door to help Babette. "Is she actually…?" he pointed towards the door.

Patty gave him a huge grin and grabbed the first aid box from his hand. "Get up there you."

With a grin Luke jogged up the steps and put a calming hand on the base of Lorelai's spine. She looked back at him as she pulled open the door and then yelped as the dance studio erupted with the shout of "SURPRISE!"

"Welcome to your engagement party," Patty pushed them into her studio.

"You guys," Lorelai beamed as she took in the decorations. She held her hand up for Sookie who ran over and gave her a hug. "Is this why you wanted me to stay out longer?"

"Yes," Sookie grinned. "Are you surprised?"

"I'm so surprised! You are the best!" Lorelai hugged her friend again. "The absolute best!"

"There is a variety of cakes. So you better pay attention," Sookie tapped Luke on the chest. "I want to get a flavour that you like as well Mr Healthy Eating."

"I vote for the red velvet," Rory told them coming up and hugging her mother.

"Did you know?" Lorelai asked as she hugged her back, excitedly swinging Rory back and forth in her arms.

"I knew about the party but this is all Sookie, Miss Patty and Babette. Kirk as well a little, he put up the streamers," Rory grinned at her mother and turned with her to look around the room. "Grandma and Grandpa are here," she inclined her head towards her grandparents who were stood in a corner looking completely out of place.

"Are you going to babysit?" Lorelai whispered out of the corner of her mouth as she gave a small wave to her parents.

"Sure," Rory gave her a quick kiss. "Hey Luke," she kissed her step father to be. "I'm sorry we couldn't get hold of Anna so we could get April here."

"We tried Luke," Patty gave him a sad smile, "but we can do another party with her next time she's with you if you want."

"I'm sure she'd like that," Luke gave the women a nod of thanks. He looked over at Lorelai as she was surrounded by several of the townsfolk all wishing their congratulations.

"Get in there boy," Patty pushed him. "Save me a dance for later," Luke looked back her in alarm. "Oh yes there will be dancing and us women need to get our chance to dance with you while you are still a bachelor." He caught sight of Maisy and Buddy stood near the back of the room and gave a faint wave as the towns people surrounded him and he couldn't help but wonder how he and Lorelai were going to have their small wedding she had just planned.


	14. Invitation Fairies

**AN - Thanks guys, I'm so glad your enjoying it, hopefully you enjoy this next bit, a bit of a Anna and things moving forward with Wedding, Luke's little bit of involvement in the planning ;) I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

 **Chapter 14 - Invitation fairies**

Lorelai slipped inside the stable and took a deep breathe. She just needed five minutes of peace. There was a conference at the Dragonfly all across the weekend through to the middle of Monday afternoon. Big events were great money makers but they were stressful with all the extra work, particularly with this client who was super picky and who Michel was avoiding which either meant he had done something wrong or taken offence to something they had done. She was tired already, and she still have a whole two days of the event to get through. At times like these she liked to retreat to the barn, it was peaceful, and in the year since they had been open she had found herself on more than one occasion slipping in for a few minutes of peace away from the phone and from the questions.

"Hi Cletus," she cooed at the horse in the stable. "Where's Desdemona is she out, huh?" she approached the horse and gently ran her hand across its chestnut mane. "Maybe when I can find a spare twenty minutes we can go for a ride, would you like that?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out some carefully wrapped granola and held her left palm flat to the horse. "Would you like that, huh?"

The stable door slammed open. "Lorelai! You…"

Lorelai gasped as startled the horse bit down on her hand. It was over in an instant and she stumbled backwards into Michel who looked equal parts sheepish and horrified. Lorelai gagged as she looked at her hand, blood trickling down her forearm as she instinctively held her hand upright.

"Lorelai, I did not realise the animal," Michel stuttered.

"Michel," Lorelai hissed through the pain.

"Oh of course," Michel pulled his pocket square out and handed it to her.

Lorelai wrapped the fabric around her hand trying to breathe through the pain. The blood was flowing faster now and Michel was talking to her and leading her back towards the inn but she was trying to focus on not crying out. Michel hurried her into the office so that none of the guests would see her and she dared to take a peek at her wounded hand, two large cuts one on her palm one on the back it was swelling and throbbing and she was terrified it was broken. She stumbled into her seat as Sookie came rushing in followed by Manny who was used to bandaging up Sookie.

"Sook, take my ring off, they can't cut it off," Lorelai whispered as she felt the metal band begin to restrict her swelling finger. She gasped in pain as Sookie pulled off her engagement ring and handed it to her to hold. "Call Luke," she whispered as she clutched the ring in her good hand trying not give into the threatening tears and keep calm.

* * *

 **xXx**

"We're gonna have to have take out tonight," Lorelai sighed heavily as she pulled Rory closer to her. "Mommy just can't handle the trauma of going out tonight," she snuggled her daughter into her side as they sat on the couch. Her left hand had fortunately not been broken but it had required stitches and she was now on a mondo dose of antibiotics, due to the risk of infection and some pain killers. She had struggled back to work due to the event at the inn but now it was over she was taking the Tuesday to just relax and recover. Michel who had supposed to have been having the day off had agreed to work no questions asked, which Lorelai knew meant he felt guilty about his involvement in the incident on the Saturday.

"Really?" Rory looked over her shoulder at her mother with a cheeky grin. "What was the excuse for the rest of my life then?"

"My inability to work an oven," Lorelai shrugged. "I want Chinese."

"Can't," Rory shook her head. "Luke called when you are in the bathroom, he's bringing stuff."

"What stuff?" Lorelai's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did he use the word salad?"

"He may have done," Rory grinned. "Now have you observed any special powers as of yet?"

"None so far," Lorelai studied her bandage.

"Your hair is pretty mane like," Rory got up as the doorbell rang.

"Mean!"

"Maybe you'll become super good at running of something or jumping over hedges," Rory called as moved to the front door.

"Maybe" Lorelai called as she picked up a magazine and gingerly began to leaf through looking at the floral arrangements.

"Mom!" Rory called as she rushed back into the living room clutching a box. "I think your invitations are here."

Lorelai dropped the magazine and sat forward in excitement. "Open, open," she grinned patting her good hand against her thigh so she could clap.

"Shouldn't we wait for Luke?" Rory hesitated for a moment.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "He won't mind and we need to check that they are right. He'll see them when he gets home and if they are wrong I can get on the phone and sort it out."

"Are you justifying this to yourself?" Rory smiled as she moved to the desk to get a pair of scissors so that she could open the box.

"Just about," Lorelai beamed inching closer to the box that contained her invitations to her wedding.

Rory got to her knees and carefully cut through the brown packing tape. Gently she pulled out an invitation and held it out so her Mom could see it. "No touching, you don't want to spread blood all over it."

"I'm not leaking," Lorelai pouted and glared at her wounded hand before turning her attention to the invitation in front of her. She gave a contented sigh as she studied the front cover an ivory iridescent card with gold script and two intertwining hearts one in gold the other in burgundy, the least girly wedding invite she could find. "Open," she whispered.

Rory obliged opening the card to reveal the inside the little heart motif once more and black script that matched the font on the front that declared that, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was marrying Lucas William Danes on November 5th 2005. "Happy Mom?"

"It's perfect," Lorelai nodded.

"It's nice and simple," Rory commented, "but with a touch of glamour."

"Just like me," Lorelai's face seemed to split in two as she stared at the invite. "It's actually happening."

"Because the ring and the dress mean nothing," Rory lowered the invitation down. "Did you finalise the list yet?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Small seemed a good idea at the time," she sighed and gently fingered the engagement ring that hung on a chain around her neck as her finger was too swollen to wear it properly. "Though Sookie pointed out that she can cater for more and the staff at the Dragonfly will be there working but can come in for the speeches and toasts and can grab food when they want. I reckon Mom will have a conniption over not being able to invite the world but…"

"It's your wedding and she will just be happy you are happy," Rory gave her a pointed look. "Have you told her about your hand?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Why?"

"She'll be snippy when you turn up on Friday if she doesn't know," Rory pointed out.

"You could tell her," Lorelai fluttered her eyelashes.

"Chicken!" Rory poked her in the side. "Fine, I'll tell her."

"Mommy's angel," Lorelai pulled her daughter back into her side. "Are you ok with all this?"

"You marrying Luke?" Rory looked up at her in surprise. "Of course, you two are perfect for each other!"

"It's not too overwhelming or anything?" Lorelai asked gently.

"No," Rory nestled into her Mother's side. "It gives me something to look forward to. When I'm back at school every morning when I get up it will be it's only x number of days until the wedding. I'll be marking it off on my calendar."

"Good," Lorelai cuddled her. "Just tell me if I get too bridezilla alright? I think Luke will just say yes to anything I suggest."

"Deal."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke glanced across at Lorelai as he sat in the truck across the street from Anna's house. Even though April was in the wedding he still wanted her to have an invitation. His relationship with Anna was back to frosty once more. Although she had agreed that April could be bridesmaid or at least relented to his ultimatum they were still sniping at each other over the Gilmores. Luke was fine with keeping April away from them but he knew that once he and Lorelai were married there were going to be expectations of April attending family functions and he wanted to get April a chance to get to at least meet them before the craziness of the wedding. Time was ticking along, he and Lorelai had gotten engaged in May and it was now August, suddenly the summer was flashing away from them and it was only 3 months to go until the wedding would be here.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Lorelai asked, placing her hand on his bicep. "I don't mind waiting if you want to do this by yourself."

"Come," Luke nodded and pulled his keys from the ignition. He relaxed slightly as Lorelai gave him a beaming smile and climbed out of the truck rushing round to her side to help her even though she didn't need help. He was extra watchful of her right now, since the tearful phone call he'd received on the Saturday which had led to the day spent in emergency getting her injury tended to, to the last couple of days when she had suffered side effects from the medications the doctors had put her on. He hated to see her hurt and sick but he liked taking care of her. Lorelai usually groused about him trying to change her diet but she was relenting to his plain food while her stomach was upset and generally allowing him to fuss over her. He was sure she secretly enjoyed it even if she had taken to rolling her eyes at him today when he insisted she take the day off from work, a suggestion which she had ultimately ignored. His mother had once told him that in the relationship there was a gardener and a flower. He was very content to be the gardener.

He took her good hand and gently led her across the road. Today and tomorrow were delivery days. Lorelai although at work had spent all of yesterday writing out the invitations and today they were starting to deliver them, with the short timeframe until the wedding it seemed safer and they were starting with April, whilst Lorelai's parents would be the last to personally receive the invite when they both attended the Friday night dinner at their house tomorrow.

With a sigh that hovered between excited and nervous he pushed the doorbell. There was a faint clatter that he recognised to be April and moments later his daughter's face appeared in the window by the door checking who it was before she opened it.

"Dad, Lorelai."

"Hey April," Luke accepted April's warm hug.

"What are you doing here?" April asked breaking away from Luke and going to hug Lorelai. "What happened?" she reached to touch Lorelai's injured hand.

"Cletus. Michel spooked him, I was feeding him and well teeth were involved," Lorelai held her hand just out of April's reach but so the girl could see the bandage.

"He bit you!" April's mouth dropped open. "Are you on antibiotics? You know the mouth has the…"

"Ah," Luke tutted at his daughter and pulled her back slightly. "No scary science please."

"Right," April blushed. "Sorry."

"It's OK. We have something for you," Luke told her holding out the envelope. April took the envelope curiously and then her face lit up. "Is this for the wedding?"

"It is," Lorelai smiled at her future step daughter.

"Cool!"

"Is your Mom here?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah," April beckoned with her hand for them to come in. "Are you guys going to fight?"

"We hope not," Lorelai smiled kindly at the child.

"April?"

"Mom, Dad and Lorelai are here," April called at her mother's enquiring shout.

Anna appeared a few moments later her hair half dried. "Hi," she greeted the pair coolly.

"Dad and Lorelai bought me a wedding invitation," April held up the envelope.

"We wanted to go over a few things if that was OK," Luke looked towards Anna awkwardly. "If it's a bad time we can talk about it later."

"Things?" Anna quickly ran her hands through her damp hair.

"Dress shopping and um meeting my parents," Lorelai wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, well dress shopping is fine; just take her when she's staying at yours," Anna nodded, she glanced at April and then at Luke and Lorelai "April would you like to meet Lorelai's parents before the wedding?"

April looked up from the invite which she was studying intently. "Er…yeah, that would be nice actually. Maybe…" the girl looked nervously at her mother and then down at the invitation in her hand. "Maybe I could go to a Friday night dinner. Then it's not like anything big just something normal."

"Alright," Anna took a deep breath, "Sweetie say good bye to your Dad and Lorelai and then why don't you go put the invitation by the calendar so I can make sure it's marked in." She waited until April disappeared around the corner before she turned back to Luke and Lorelai. "I want their phone number. I would like to speak to them first."

"OK," Lorelai nodded. "I can text it to you if you would like."

"That's fine," Anna nodded. "Lorelai would you mind if I spoke to Luke a moment please."

"Er, Sure, Hun I'll just be outside," Lorelai gave Luke a reassuring smile and slowly made her way out to stand on the path.

"I'm sorry," Anna told Luke softly.

Luke folded his arms and stared at Anna in surprise. "Huh?"

"Huh, that's it?" Anna frowned.

"No right, sorry," Luke held his hand out apologetically. "I was just expecting you to start off on something."

"Well, April have pointed out that I have been somewhat of a jealous bitch, not in those words but the sentiment," Anna attempted to smile, when Luke didn't respond her smile faltered. "So I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Luke nodded softly. "We'll mention to the Gilmores that you will be calling when we see them tomorrow."

"I am pleased for you Luke, Lorelai seems lovely, April really likes her," Anna smiled softly, one that widened slightly as Luke smiled back. "She's excited. She's never been a bridesmaid before."

"Our daughter in a dress," he shook his head in wonderment at the situation. "I never thought I'd see that happen."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

"Well I should go, we've got other people to see. I just wanted her to get hers first," Luke waved his hand and gave Anna an awkward smile. "See you next week," he gave a nod and quickly made his way out the house to where Lorelai was stood.

"Everything OK?" Lorelai asked with an air of nervousness.

"Anna just apologised for being jealous," Luke gave her a pleased smile as he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back towards the truck.

"No!" Lorelai shook her head in disbelief.

"She said she was pleased," Luke opened the door for her.

"Well I'll be," Lorelai cooed as she climbed up into the truck. She smiled at him as she got situated "That went better then you thought," she wrinkled her nose in delight as Luke gave her a happy nod. "So where next Mr Postman?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke held the door open for Lorelai as they walked into Sniffy's, the last stop on their delivery journey. It had been a bit circuitous, going to Woodbridge first then back to Stars Hollow before coming out of town again to come to the Tavern, but he knew once Maisy got her hands on the invitation and also saw that Lorelai was injured that there would be little chance of them getting out of the restaurant quickly.

"Well hello there you two," Maisy called from behind the bar.

"Hey Maisy," Luke called out offering her a wave.

"Go sit down I'll bring you something over," Maisy pointed towards a booth.

"Told you," Luke grinned at Lorelai as he guided her over to the indicated booth.

Lorelai seated herself. "I love that they know you so well, it's so cute," she poked her tongue out at him.

"Maisy was like Mom's Lane," Luke told her quietly as he removed his cap and set it on the seat. "They met at school when they were seven or something."

"She gets you to take your cap off," Lorelai playfully ruffled his hair.

"Rules of the house, you gotta obey them," Luke swatted her away.

"Hello you two," Maisy greeted them again bringing a beer and a large glass of sparkling mineral water. "You look a bit peaked dear are you alright?" she asked Lorelai setting the drinks down in front of them.

Lorelai held her hand up. "Run in with one of the horses. The antibiotics are kicking my butt," she grimaced and gingerly let Maisy take her bandaged hand to look at.

"Well that's no fun," Maisy examined the bandage. "How many stitches?"

"8 on one side, 6 on the other. Nothing broken though. But I had to take my ring off," Lorelai reported, indicating her engagement ring still on the chain around her neck.

Maisy let her take her hand back. "You poor dear. I take it something plain is the order of the day then."

"Please,"

"How about chicken dippers with no coating and a jacket, nothing fancy and I can bring you some grated cheese and condiments and you can experiment with what you think you can eat," Maisy offered.

"Sounds perfect," Lorelai nodded.

"I'll get you your usual turkey burger," Maisy nodded at Luke.

"Great thanks Maisy, is Buddy about we wanted to talk to you both." Luke asked her.

Maisy peered at him over the top of her glasses. "Sounds ominous."

"It's not ominous," Lorelai told her pulling the envelope containing the invitation out of her purse.

Maisy let out a little purr of understanding and waved her hand, beckoning to someone out of sight. After a moment Buddy bounced over and gave them a beaming grin in greeting. "Lorelai and Lucas have our invite to their big wedding shindig," Maisy nodded at the envelope.

"Oh," Buddy snatched the envelope from the table and eagerly opened it looking at the invite front before opening it to read the inside his smile taking on a tinge of pride. "We'll be there," he turned the invitation in is hand. "Nice card stock."

"Thanks, and we're so glad," Lorelai smiled happily at the couple.

"Actually, I wanted to ask something of you Buddy," Luke took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd consider being my best man?"

Lorelai grinned, if she had thought Buddy's smile had been big and proud before it was nothing compared to the expression that the older man wore on his face right now. The older man's face had lit up, his eyes wide, dancing and slightly watery.

"I'd be honoured son," Buddy managed to say as he held out his hand to shake Luke's.

"Great!" Luke shook Buddy's hand in a double hand shake, both men clasping each other hands tightly.

Maisy patted her emotional husband's back. "Sit down and chat with Lucas for a bit Budd, I've got the floor," she winked at Lorelai, "if they third wheel you too much I'm in the bar."

Lorelai nodded and glanced over at her other half. They hadn't discussed the best man issue and she had been wondering who he was going to pick but seeing how elated Buddy was to be asked and how pleased Luke was he had accepted she couldn't imagine a better choice.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Dinner with my parents and I can't drink," Lorelai grumbled as Luke pushed her towards the large wooden door.

"Mom!" Rory retorted.

"Come on, they've been great the past few weeks," Luke pushed the doorbell. "And if it gets too much blame the stomach and we can leave early."

"Oh yeah," Lorelai grinned delighted. "It's nice to have an actual reason and not need an excuse," she turned as the door opened and nodded in greeting to the new maid. "Hi we're the daughter, the granddaughter and the son in law to be."

"Hi," the maid stepped back to let them in. "Your parents are in the living room."

"Great," Lorelai trotted past the maid and into the living room.

"Hello everyone," Emily greeted them from her position on the couch.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai greeted her in return.

"Rory and Luke sit on the couch, Lorelai you sit next to me," Emily patted the couch cushion.

"Why?" Lorelai froze in position, her eyes narrowing.

"I want to show you something," Emily shook her head in annoyance. "How is the hand"

"It's fine, less sore then it was but still not great," Lorelai held her bandaged arm out to show her mother. "I get the stitches out next week."

"Those animals are so dangerous even if they don't mean to be," Emily shook her head in dismay. "Hope was the horsewoman. I was perfectly content to keep far away from them."

"I'm with you Grandma," Rory told her as she settled into the couch. "Hi Grandpa."

"Hello Rory, what would everyone like to drink?" Richard asked getting out of his chair.

"Soda please," Rory requested.

"Club soda for me please Dad," Lorelai requested as she put her purse to the far side of the couch. "The antibiotics are kicking my butt," she told her mother off the enquiring look she received.

"How pleasant," Emily grimaced. "Now," she shuffled forward on the couch and brought her hand down on a stack of magazines on the coffee table and smiled excitedly at Lorelai. "Now that your engagement is official I thought we had better start to discuss what the wedding is going to entail. I bought all the current bridal magazines so we can take a look through and highlight ideas that you like. I've already had a quick look and found a few things I think you might like, but they are just ideas."

"Oh," Lorelai sent an appalled look at the other couch, Rory and Luke adopting looks of sheepishness and nerves. "Actually, Mom, it's all sorted, pretty much."

"What?" Emily looked at her in confusion. "What's all sorted?"

"The wedding," Lorelai reached for her purse and pulled out the invitation. "It's all arranged, except for a few things, picking dresses and what not. Plus Sookie with the cake but we're all sorted," she held the invitation out to her mother.

Emily stared at the offered envelope Lorelai was offering her like it was a dead fish. "What's that?"

"It's yours and Dad's invitation," Lorelai explained, shifting awkwardly under her mother's intense gaze.

"You have invitations already?" Emily whispered her face tightening and any trace of excitement vanishing.

"How nice," Richard took the envelope after setting the drinks on the table. Carefully he opened it, "That's nice and classic, isn't it Dear?" he held out the invitation so Emily could see.

"Lovely," Emily snipped taking a sip of her drink.

"Is the burgundy your colour?" Richard asked sitting down and looking nervously at Emily while still trying to keep the mood light.

"Yes, and I know Dad it's Harvard colour and I'm offending Yale and all that," Lorelai nodded, trying to ignore her mother's sudden mood; knowing that it was caused by the fact that Emily had clearly thought she would be involved in the arrangement of the wedding, and feeling slightly guilty that she hadn't thought to at least mention their plans to her parents in anyway over the last couple of weeks to manage that expectation, "but it matches everyone's colouring well and matches my dress."

Emily's hand which held her martini glass froze mid-air and she turned to look at Lorelai her eyes looking decidedly watery. "You already have _your_ dress?"

"Yes, it all sort of snowballed from there," Lorelai smiled sheepishly.

"Oh," Emily whispered. "I have to check on dinner," she placed her glass down on the magazines and quickly got up almost running out of the living room.

Lorelai looked at her father imploringly. "Dad, I didn't…"

"I know," Richard gave her a sympathetic smile. "Your mother just got her hopes up. I should have managed them better or at least given you a warning," he looked at the invitation. "November 5th, not so far away."

"No," Lorelai shook her head and looked across at Luke with a happy smile.

"It will be nice to have another man in the family again," Richard muttered, getting up and putting the invitation on the mantel piece. He turned and looked at Luke, "I know that golf isn't your thing but do you like other sports?"

"I like baseball," Luke told him his eyes darting between Richard and Lorelai.

"Hmm, not my thing I'm afraid," Richard shook his head. "What about football? I follow the odd college match."

"Read that as Yale matches," Lorelai interjected.

"You must come to the Harvard Yale game it's on November 19th," Richard settled back in his chair. "We make an absolute day of it."

"Sure, Sounds good," Luke nodded.

"We should all go, our first family outing as a family," Richard smiled jovially. "Perhaps your daughter could come if she is with you."

Lorelai took the lead as her father provided her an in to bring up April meeting each them. "Actually about that. April would like to meet you before the wedding day. We wanted to bring her to a Friday Night Dinner."

"How wonderful," Richard beamed. "I'll go get your mother this might cheer her up."

Lorelai cast a look at the magazine pile as her father walked past. "Not likely," she grimaced in Rory's direction. "I think I should invest in a new coat, brrr it's going to get cold."

"Is there nothing she can help with?" Rory shuffled down in the couch. "It might make things easier."

"You want her helping with bridesmaids dresses?" she grinned as Rory's eyes widened in alarm. "I s'pose I can get Sook to do some cake samples for her to try," Lorelai shrugged. "Only flavours we pre-approved but it's something."

Luke shrugged and held his hands up. "She's your mother. Anything for an easier life with her is good in my book."

"Fine," Lorelai picked at her bandage, knowing that a happy Emily leading up to the wedding would make it easier on all of them. "I'll speak to Sookie." She looked up as her parents walked back into the living room, the well-practiced fake smile that her mother wore telling her that cake flavours would probably not be enough to smooth this one over.


	15. Expectations and Assumption

**AN - Thank you guys, and Guest - I'm honoured it's your favourite fanfic you've read. I really appreciate you posting and commenting on the chapters, and I'm so glad that you like that you like what I am doing. I hope you like this chapter ;) as usual let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 15 - Expectations and Assumptions**

"Uggh!" Lorelai flopped dramatically onto the couch between Rory and April.

"Still feeling sick?" Rory looked up from the bridal magazine she was studying.

"I thought it would get better once I finished the antibiotics," Lorelai rubbed her queasy stomach.

"Drugs can take a while to get out of your system", April commented looking up from her own magazine, "it maybe whatever it is that disagrees with you hasn't fully left yet. You don't drink much water."

"Oi," Lorelai elbowed April. "You are too much like your Dad sometimes."

"Not a bad thing," April shrugged. "What about this one?" she held the magazine open for Lorelai to see.

Lorelai studied the dress in question and made a soft sound of agreement. It was bridesmaid dress shopping day and the challenge was to find dresses that worked for 3 different people of different ages, sizes, and body shapes. In her mind Lorelai had almost decided that she didn't mind what style they wore as long as the colour matched. It would fit her eclectic style and at least then people would be happy. She was even thinking that she might just buy a fabric and make the dresses herself if it would probably be easier.

"I like that one," Rory looked over her shoulder at the Bateau neckline, A-line knee length dress April had picked out. "Would it work for Sookie?"

"Probably not, but it would work for you two," Lorelai studied the dress in more detail, "Sookie's Maid of honour so it doesn't matter if her dress is different from yours, just as long as the colour is the same."

"What time is she getting here?" Rory asked flicking through the multitudes of adverts that came in bridal magazines.

"Twenty minutes ago," Lorelai sighed as she looked at the clock. "But Sookie operates on her own time schedule, that being said I want us to be ready to go the minute she gets here, we've got 3 shops to hit plus shoes to find, but we can't do that until we get the dress or order them or find the fabric for me to make them."

"You're going to make the bridesmaids dresses?" April looked at Lorelai in wonderment.

"If I have to," Lorelai shrugged noncommittedly.

"Is your hand up to that?" Rory asked studying her mother's hand.

Lorelai looked down at her hand, the stitches were out, the swelling had gone down but her hand was stiff from lack of use and still bruised. She shrugged. "It will be good exercise for it," she sat up as she heard a car approaching and peered out the window. "She's here, to the stores," she pushed herself out of the chair and nearly tripped up over the discarded magazines. "Ok magazines on the Coffee table please! I do not want to break my neck or my leg!"

"Leave that to me with proper shoes," April muttered picking up the magazines and placing them on the coffee table.

"You wear what you are comfortable in," Lorelai told her excitedly. "We will find something perfect for everyone. My girls are going to look beautiful!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Emily we're going to have to make lunch a bit later today," Richard called as he walked through the foyer of the house towards the living room studying some papers. "I have a conference call and it can't be moved," he looked up from his papers. "Don't be like that Dear," he frowned at her frustrated and upset expression. He glanced at the contents coffee table and sighed, realising that Emily was not frustrated and upset over the delay for lunch but instead over Lorelai's impending wedding and her lack of involvement. "I thought you had put all of these away," he muttered softly staring at the stack of Wedding and Bridal magazines as he sat beside her.

"These are the new ones," Emily inclined her head sadly towards the magazines. "I subscribed to them and it would appear the issues are released on the same day so they all turned up in the mail. I thought we would have more time," she shook her head. "It's silly, I just thought as we were doing better these last few months that she might let me in." She gave him a weak smile. "All the ladies in my clubs whenever their daughters get married they get to go dress shopping with their daughters and see them try them on gowns. I know that Lorelai would never properly take my guidance on these things but it's supposed to be one of those rites of passage that Mother and Daughter do together. I just thought we might have that."

"Don't upset yourself Emily," Richard patted her knee comfortingly. "I don't think Lorelai meant anything by it. From my understanding from my conversation with Luke the other week. She just saw the dress and fell in love with it and everything just snowballed from there. And you helped with the cake."

"I was being humoured with the cake," Emily pouted. "We both know Sookie will change her mind several times before the day. That girl is so flighty, lovely but flighty," she snuggled slightly closer to Richard. "They're bridesmaid dress shopping today. I don't think Rory was supposed to tell me, but she let it slip." She gave him another weak smile. "I think I'm upset over Rory as well."

"Why?" Richard's eyebrows rose alarmed. "She's doing so well."

"She is but she goes back to school next week," Emily sighed. "I've enjoyed spending time with her and her popping in regularly. She won't do that so much now." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm being silly."

"Feeling like you are missing our granddaughter is not silly," Richard wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Rory will still pop in. She still has her therapy sessions to attend and she always comes after that for a little pepping up before the drive home. I don't see how that will change. You never know Emily, stop seeing the worst."

"That isn't the worst," Emily gave him a pointed look, "we both know what the worst could be," she shuddered involuntarily. She sighed heavily and stared sadly at the magazines. "When Lorelai was little I thought that one day I would be planning my daughter's wedding, it's just one of those things you think you will do. Even after everything I just thought I might still get that chance to help."

"We get to see her walking down the aisle Emily," Richard tenderly kissed her crown. "Several years ago we would have been lucky to even be invited."

"I know," Emily took his hand and held it tightly. "Yet again I'm imposing my standards and expectations on her."

"I think you can be forgiven on this occasion," Richard squeezed her hand. He studied his wife for several moments she was trying to be brave and failing which told him that Emily was a lot more upset about her non-involvement in the wedding then she was saying. For Emily to admit any kind of weakness took a lot. "Perhaps we should focus on our gift to them."

"But what to get?" Emily shrugged. "Perhaps silver condiment dispensers," she shook her head angry at herself. "No wonder Lorelai keeps me out I'm awful."

Richard's eyebrows raised once more in surprise and he squeezed her hand. "How about we speak to Lorelai about her trust fund and her wedding fund," he smiled as Emily turned to look at him. "No I didn't get rid of it."

"But…"

"I too had expectations of what I thought I would be doing when we brought our little girl home," he kissed Emily once more, "and I know Lorelai said she never wanted our money but the trust fund was set up for her and even though we closed it and moved the money to another account when she emancipated herself, so it is technically ours, we've never touched it nor the money we set aside for her wedding, I still view it as hers. This would present a perfect opportunity to give her that money. She and Luke are going to need to get a larger house or need to add on. Rory and April both need bedrooms. Not to mention all Lorelai's 'stuff'."

"We could buy them a house," Emily sat up, her interest piqued.

"We could offer them the money that we have always set aside for Lorelai, to buy them a house, if they would like," Richard counselled. "Or give them the money to add on to one of their properties, which ever they chose to live at."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Emily gave him a beaming smile. She reached forward for her note pad. "I'll speak to a realtor to see what is available,"

"Emily, we should…"

"I'm not going to buy anything Richard," Emily shot him an annoyed look, "but you and I both know that Lorelai is more receptive to suggestions if she has visual prompts. If we find something that she might like she might be more willing to accept the money," she lowered her pen for a moment, "but this isn't really a gift it was always her money."

"No, but we might add a little extra to get them what they want, or offer to pay all the fees," Richard patted her knee. "Or pay for redecoration. Endless possibilities and if she tells us no, well we can always get her a china set."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai watched April walk uncertainly across the shop floor in the mid height heeled shoes. They were in their final bridal shop and this one held a range of dresses that could all be made from the same fabric and dye shoes to match. She wished they had started in this store because she was exhausted from the four hours she had spent watching the other three try dress after dress. They had finally selected a dress for Rory and April similar to the one the girls had liked in the magazine and for Sookie a longer dress with a little more detail which suited her friend better. Now they were on the hunt for shoes, something which was proving just as difficult as the flat shoes didn't look right and April didn't know how to walk in heels and looked too uncomfortable.

"Could you dress up the flats?" Rory asked out of the corner of her mouth as April took an uncertain turn in the shoes. "It would be kinder, not to mention more comfortable."

"I'm sure we could," Lorelai looked down at the white ballet pumps the girls had tried on earlier. "Maybe it's because they are white, once they are dyed they might look better."

"We can always order them and then keep looking in a normal shoe store," Sookie suggested wincing as April nearly fell. "I would feel more comfortable in the flats than in heels, especially in the kitchen."

"You are not wearing those in the kitchen!" Lorelai's eyes widened at the thought just imagining the carnage that Sookie could get up to wearing soft thin fabric shoes in her chaotic kitchen with the knives and the hot pans.

"I could wear my sneakers,"

"Could I wear my sneakers?" April asked stumbling over the carpet.

"Ok, I know I said I wanted everyone comfortable but I would like proper shoes and not sneakers," Lorelai gave them an imploring look.

"I'll go do another sweep," Rory got up from her place and moved over to the rack. "Hey Mom," she held out a small box containing a burgundy silk bow tie

"Luke already has his tie," Lorelai glanced fleetingly at the box before looking down at the shoes at her feet in consideration.

"No, for Grandpa," Rory trotted back and dropped the tie onto Lorelai's lap. "He'll need it to match with the colours." Lorelai looked up at her daughter in confusion. "For when he walks you down the aisle," Rory sat next to her mother her brow creasing. "Were you not going to ask him?"

Lorelai held her breath and shook her head slightly she had not even considered that aspect of the ceremony, "I hadn't…um…do you think he would want to?"

"Of course he would!" Rory nodded reassuringly. "He would be thrilled."

Lorelai picked up the silk tie and stared at it, it was very simple but it matched the colour the bridesmaids dresses perfectly. "He is a good speech maker," she whispered as she realised another aspect of the wedding ritual that she hadn't considered.

"A very good speechmaker," Rory agreed nudging her mother with her hip. "Ask him Mom, I promise he is not going to say No."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stared at the front door of her parents' house for what felt like an eternity. Sookie had taken Rory and April back to Stars Hollow in her car whilst she had driven to the other side of Hartford to stress herself out over whether her father would agree to give her away or not. She hadn't considered it until Rory mentioned it and now she couldn't get it out of her mind. The thought was exhausting. Things had been going better with her parents the past few months that was until she had dropped the ball with her mother and her mother's input in the wedding. As much as she now wanted her father to agree it kind of felt a bit like she was rubbing her mother's nose in it and with everything kind of sort of going OK she didn't really want to make things any worse. She frowned as the front door opened and her mother marched out of the house wearing her gardening clothes. Slowly Lorelai opened the door to the jeep steeling herself for her mother.

"What on earth are you doing Lorelai? You have been sitting out here for at least fifteen minutes!" Emily stared at her incredulously. "How long have you actually been sat here?"

"Like twenty five," Lorelai shrugged.

Emily widened her eyes, "the neighbours must think you are casing the house!"

"Sorry Mom," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Well that sounded sincere," Emily frowned and folded her arms across her chest. She looked her daughter up and down. "You look tired."

"I am," Lorelai admitted. "It's been a busy day."

"Come in and sit down then," Emily indicated her arm towards the door. "You still haven't explained what you are doing here."

"I need to have a reason?" Lorelai gripped as she walked into the house.

"You do, yes," Emily closed the door behind them. "You never come around unannounced unless you need or want something." She waved her hands to indicate for Lorelai to go into the living room. "So I will repeat what are you doing here? Is everything alright with Rory?"

"Rory is great, she's getting ready to head back to school and that is the last I want to hear about it because the idea of her being away from me again is freaking me out alright?" Lorelai flopped into the seat and sighed as she picked up on her mother's alarmed expression. "I'm just over thinking it alright. She's going to be absolutely perfect and safe and it will all be OK," she fumbled with her purse. "I'm here because I need to speak to Dad."

"What about?" Emily settled into the armchair and took off her straw sun hat, and primped her hair all the while staring intently at her daughter.

Lorelai tried to outstare her mother until she finally gave up and gave an exasperated huff. "I need to ask him something Mom," she looked at her mother pleadingly. "Is he here, please?"

"He's in his study," Emily relented and got up. "I'll get him. Would you like some coffee?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I won't be long."

"Alright," Emily gave a curt nod and strutted out of the room.

Lorelai sank back into her parent's uncomfortable couch and slowly breathed out. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, she felt too tired and her mother was clearly in a combative mood. She frowned as she heard her mother and father bickering in the study and slowly sat forward.

Richard marched into the living room looking harried. "Hello Lorelai, I'm afraid I haven't got long, there is a lot going on today, a bit of a situation that I am trying to smooth over."

"Oh OK," Lorelai nodded, "it won't take long. I just wanted to give you something," she reached into the bag and pulled out the box containing the bow tie. "It's for the wedding," she stood up and held the tie out to Richard. "I mean if you want, Luke's and Buddy's suits are charcoal grey. Did you meet Buddy at the engagement party? He's Luke's Bestman. He and Maisy, his wife, have known Luke for forever. Maisy used to go to school with his Mom and well anyway. If you want to match them you'd need to speak to them but you don't have too I mean you have great suits but I figured you should at least match the bridesmaid dresses and Luke has a tie, it's a normal tie, but it's that colour also. We don't want the speeches to be long, no longer than 3 minutes but you're good at crafting with the speeching. Wait there's a word for that," she paused for a beat. "Wordsmith. That's the word wordsmith, you're a good wordsmith. So 3 minutes. If you would like to do a speech or toast or whatever it is you call these things at a wedding," she caught her breath and froze, her hand still extended out with the box hanging between them.

Richard blinked a few times as Lorelai's ramble, and then relief and happiness washed across his features. "I would be honoured to deliver a speech at your wedding Lorelai," he took the box and smiled at the tie.

Lorelai shifted awkwardly. "Will you do the…um…the other…the other bits that Dad's do at weddings as well?"

"Of course," Richard smiled ecstatically at her and stepped forward kissing her softly on the cheek. "It is my absolute honour!"

"Right, Good," Lorelai gave a relieved smile and bounced on her toes. "Well I'll let you get on with your situation."

She made to walk past her father but he caught her arm his eyes looking decidedly more watery then before. "Thank you Lorelai."

Lorelai raised her shoulders a fraction and shook her head a little bit to dismiss her father. She waved her hand to say goodbye and started to walk towards the front door. She paused as she reached the rug and turned back to her parents, her mother had moved over to stand by her father and was looking at the bowtie her hand resting supportively on his tricep. "Mom, do you have anything to wear yet? For the wedding I mean?"

"Not yet," Emily shook her head, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Oh well, good," she looked at her mother nervously, "did you want to maybe go shopping sometime over the next couple of weeks so I can help you pick. Now we've got the colour nailed down we need to make sure you don't clash."

Emily gave her a beaming smile. "I would like that enormously. Should I call you to schedule?"

"Yep, I won't be about Monday we're taking Rory to school but the rest of the week I'll be about" Lorelai turned towards the door. "Ok, So well, bye you two," she waved awkwardly once more and then rushed out. She closed the door behind her and braced herself against the wall as she felt the weight of nerves and the spectre of guilt she had been carrying lift from her shoulders, the feeling momentarily disorientating.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai knocked on Rory's bedroom door and poked her head inside her daughter's bedroom. Rory was sat on the bed looking at the bags and boxes that were ready to be loaded into Luke's truck the following morning so they could head down to Yale for Rory to get settled in her new dorm room before she had to complete her registration for her junior year. "Hey,"

Rory turned her head and gave her a weak smile. "Hey."

"You OK?" Lorelai slowly walked over to the bed she smiled as Rory shifted along and nestled in next to her daughter on the narrow bed. "Nervous?"

"A bit," Rory nodded grabbing hold of Lorelai's arm and hugging it tightly. "I know it's going to be Ok, but it's…you know different. My options seem wide open and I'm not going to be rooming with Paris."

"Will you still see her?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"Sure," Rory gave a little snort of laughter. "She's already called me to inform me we shall be setting up a weekly lunch at minimum, just so she can ensure I'm properly on track."

Lorelai smirked. "Gotta love that girl."

"She means well," Rory rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder. "Plus she's right there if I do have a wobble."

"You can always come home if you have a wobble," Lorelai pressed a kiss into Rory's crown.

"I know. It's just I'm going to miss spending so much time with you and with Grandma," Rory snuggled in closer to Lorelai. "Is it OK that I come back with you after Friday night dinner next week and stay over?"

"Of course you can, plus it might be helpful, we've got the big April meeting with them," Lorelai sighed tiredly.

"But it's not Luke's weekend," Rory frowned.

"No, but Anna wanted it to be her weekend, in case it all goes wrong," Lorelai gave her daughter a wry smile and then stifled a yawn. "Luke can drop April straight home and you can drive me back."

"Alright," Rory nodded in agreement. "I was going to hang out with Lane on Saturday morning though, she should have all the tour pictures by then."

"How is our little Debbi Peterson?"

"Really pumped from the tour though she's glad to be back so she can have her own space again," Rory told her softly. "They made a bunch of money so they are going to record an EP!"

"Cool!"

"I thought so," Rory looked up as Lorelai yawned once more. "Don't tell me on top of getting you to eat fruit and vegetables that Luke is changing you from a night owl to an early bird!"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "I'm just tired. All the running around yesterday from the dress shopping and then with the packing today. I'm still not back to top form from the Cletus bite," she looked at her still healing hand, the healed skin was bright pink shiny and slightly itchy. "I'm Ok to stay for a bit unless you want to go to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep yet," Rory snuggled in as closely as she possibly could.

Lorelai tenderly stroked Rory's hand and the pair of them fell into a back and forth conversation about nothing in particular until Rory started to yawn and Lorelai finally kissed her daughter good night so Rory could get a decent sleep before her busiest week since her breakdown. She was worried about Rory going back to school, Rory had worked so hard to get herself onto an even keel over the past few months but she could very easily slip back and the thirty minutes in which it took to get to Yale was a long time in which things could go wrong.

Lorelai shook her head as she slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She was giving herself needless worry, she always did this when she was tired or feeling low. The stress of getting the wedding sorted, of getting Rory back to school, of beginning to combine two houses and just the everyday were weighing heavily this weekend and she was tired and ready for a break. She smiled as she poked her head inside the bedroom. Luke was sprawled out across the bed snoring quietly. She tiptoed across to the bed and carefully extricated her pyjamas so not to wake him and then crept out of the bedroom moving quickly to the bathroom so she could get ready for bed and join him. She yawned once more and set about changing, taking her make up off and brushing her teeth. As she reached to get her moisturiser she frowned as her hand hovered over her case for her birth control. It was a new pack tomorrow but she hadn't had those three uncomfortable gross days she always got. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, her brow creasing as a thought popped into her mind. She looked pale and tired, but that was just stress, the queasiness she'd been feeling the last week or so was just a holdover from the antibiotics, surely. She closed her eyes banishing the thought and turned to leave the bathroom. Slowly she made her way back to the bedroom wiping her hand over her tired eyes and climbed into the bed. Luke wriggled slightly, positioning himself along her and cuddling into her. As he did so his hand brushed her breast and Lorelai winced. She sat up her mind running through everything it had just picked up on moments earlier. She couldn't be could she?

"Lorelai?" Luke mumbled from the bed, sleepily looking up at her in confusion.

"I think I might be pregnant."


	16. An Ice Cream Night

**AN - Thanks guys, Really pleased you like the bit with Lorelai and Richard. It's a small thing that actually will mean alot going forward. As for the other main point from last chapter, read on. Hope you like. Let me know what you think ;) x**

 **Chapter 16 - An Ice cream Night**

Rory glanced over her shoulder back towards Luke's truck and frowned; there was something going on with her mother and Luke that she couldn't quite place. lots of hushed whispering and dazed but happy looks and now they were bickering as Lorelai had gone to climb into the truck and Luke was having none of it and had instead flagged down two roving helpers. She yelped as distracted she banged into someone. "Oh…" she steadied herself, "I'm so sorry." she smiled at the man she had just banged into.

"Not a problem." the man smiled affably at her as he righted himself. "It's crazy here today."

Rory looked him up and down, he was too old to be an undergrad, but was dressed in the preppy semi smart manner that many of the post grad and lower down academic staff dressed. She shifted awkwardly as he gave her the same scrutiny.

He smiled amiably at her as he ran his hand through his short brown hair. "I only started last month, so I've never seen it full of students," he told her with a small laugh.

"Yeah. It can get pretty crazy." Rory nodded casting her eyes around the structured chaos of moving in day. "Today, end of the year, end of exams, the Harvard Yale game."

"I have heard about that," he told her with a friendly smile. "Not really a football fan but I'm willing to go native. Well I'll let you get on with your moving in," he inclined his head. "Nice to bang into you?"

"Rory," Rory gave a half-hearted introduction.

"Spencer," he bobbed his head in greeting and goodbye and slowly walked away casting a look over his shoulder as he did.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked trotting up carrying Rory's pillows and bedding.

"Spencer," Rory told her as she continued to stare after the man. "We banged into each other. What are you and Luke arguing about?"

"Oh my hand," Lorelai held up her injured hand. "You know how he gets." She placed her hand on Rory's neck and started to push her daughter towards the college. "Come on where's your room?"

They quickly made their way through the throng of people up the staircase to Rory's new dorm room. Taking a deep breath Rory stepped in. The furniture her grandmother had bought for her two years ago had already been delivered and there was a young blonde woman, her new roommate she presumed sat on the sofa reading. "Hi," Rory whispered before clearing her throat. "Hi, I'm Rory."

"Oh Hi," The young woman looked up. "Delilah…Roberts, Dee."

"Rory's a nickname too, Lorelai Gilmore."

"The third," Lorelai added with a wide smile. "I'm the Mom. Nice to meet you Dee."

"Nice to meet you too." Dee closed her book. "Do you need a hand with your things?"

"We're good," Lorelai answered looking around the new space that Rory had for the academic year. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday," Dee smiled as she stood. "I was very put out to discover no furniture in the living room until a bunch of movers turned up. Is this yours?"

"Yes," Rory smiled sheepishly. "My Grandma bought it."

"It's way better than the furniture I had last year, my Grandma just sends me sweaters, you'll probably get one too. She knitted my last roommate one also." Dee gave her a wry smile. "What's your major? I'm Anthropology."

"Oh, English," Rory shifted her weight to her other leg. "I don't actually know anything about anthropology."

"Well, I don't know much about literature beyond what I had to do in High school so we can fill each other in later," Dee smiled and sat back down. "Your room is through there and this hyper intense girl came by and left you a note."

"Paris," Rory grimaced. "Sorry about her she…" she trailed off as Dee waved her hand.

"Wait till you meet Joely," Dee picked up her book once more. "I roomed with her for the last two years before she decided to live with her boyfriend she's like the opposite end of the spectrum to Paris with the same amount of energy. Hyper in the excitable way."

"Right," Rory nodded awkwardly and looked towards her bedroom. "Maybe we can go to dinner together later and get to know each other."

"Sure," Dee nodded and returned to her book.

Lorelai smiled reassuringly at Rory and inclined her head towards the room that Dee had pointed out. Inside they found the small but functional space with a bed, wardrobe and desk. Lorelai walked to the desk which was set against the window. "Nice view."

"Yeah," Rory set her lap top and book bag on the desk and gave a soft sigh.

"Ok?" Lorelai rubbed Rory's back reassuringly.

"Yup," Rory gave her a brave smile. "I'm gonna go get some more stuff."

"Ok," Lorelai nodded. "I'll make your bed up." She smiled as Rory darted out of the room and took a moment to enjoy the view of the courtyard outside the window before she turned to the bed and began to make up Rory's bed. As she did so her phone began to ring and she quickly grabbed it. "Hello…yes this is she…Oh thank you for calling me back…yes I need to make an appointment…I had a positive home pregnancy test. Well seven actually, he wasn't sure what to buy so got all the brands and well, we believe in brand comparison…uh huh, no Wednesday at 3 would be perfect…uh huh…No I can bring that…Ok yes, thank you." Lorelai closed her phone and took a deep breath. Last night and the early morning had been a whirlwind. After her admission of her suspicion to Luke that she thought she might be pregnant she had had to talk him off the ceiling and then he had gone into flap mode. After hitting the late night pharmacy he had insisted that she take all of the home pregnancy tests which had all turned positive and then he had sat there staring at her with a goofy happy dumb grin on his face until the alarm had gone off and he had gone into protective Luke mode not allowing her to do anything more strenuous then carry her purse. She sighed and ran her hand across her stomach. She and Luke had mentioned the possibility of having more kids she just hadn't expected it to be so quickly, she could only assume that the slip up in her stringent birth control practices came from her upset stomach and sickness caused by the antibiotics; something which she had never even considered when she and Luke had gotten amorous on the one day she hadn't felt like crap. Rory was going to turn 21 in six weeks and here she was about to start all over again, except this time it was going to be different because she would have Luke.

"You Ok?" Luke asked as he came in carrying a large box.

"Uh huh, just thinking," Lorelai smiled at him and stepped out of his way so he could set the box down. "The doctor's office called, Wednesday at 3pm."

"I'll get Ceser to cover," Luke nodded straightening up and then stepping in to kiss her, his large palm trailed over her stomach and he smiled. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither." Lorelai shook her head and gave a soft sigh.

"You're happy right?" Luke asked her nervously.

"Of course, it's just a surprise," Lorelai smiled at him and turned back to the bed. "Plus I feel really tired."

"Well you take it easy," Luke kissed her again. "Stay up here and just unpack the light things, I'll take care of everything else."

* * *

 **xXx**

"How am I five weeks pregnant?" Lorelai stared at her diary, flicking back and forth between the pages. "How did she work that out?"

"I think she said from your last period," Luke muttered staring at the steering wheel with a bewildered look on his face. "Is the sonogram and the ultrasound the same thing. Why do we have to wait for it?"

"So I'm not actually pregnant for the first two weeks of the five weeks. So the baby is 3 weeks old, how does that make sense?" Lorelai frowned staring at the calendar at the back of her diary. "We have to wait because otherwise it has to go up my you know and I don't fancy that, so we have to wait until bubba gets a bit bigger so they can see things through my stomach," she sat back against the bench of the truck. "The beginning of May, uggh that's exam week," she ran her hand across her face.

"What?" Luke looked up at her alarmed.

"Exam week, the end of year exams always run the first week of May and Rory will be stressing and I will be the size of a planet and/or having a baby or on newborn duty. Not very good Mom support," Lorelai snapped her diary shut. "Why do I never get these things timed right?"

"Timed right?"

"Well having a baby at sixteen isn't exactly good planning," Lorelai scowled, "and now, with the wedding everyone is going to think things and Oh. God. My parents," she dropped her hands into her head. "My parents are going to flip."

"Why would they flip?" Luke reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, "they'll be pleased."

"Pleased!" Lorelai looked at him incredulously. "The last time I told them I was pregnant there was tears and tantrums and that was just my father."

"You were fifteen," Luke pointed out to her. "Now you are 37 years old, about to be married, a successful business owner and a homeowner. They are going to be pleased," he squeezed her shoulder. "Are you not pleased about this? I am. Just you know, overwhelmed. I can't remember any of the stuff I learnt for April."

Lorelai smiled weakly at him. "I'm pleased. I am, it's just I thought I would get a chance to be a wife first and enjoy that before we did the baby thing. Now I have to do the wife thing all big and fat and then straight into baby which you know are major timesucks, we don't really get a chance to be just us. Though as a reason to not be just us and not do the wife thing properly having a baby is a good reason," she shifted along the bench seat and snuggled against him. "We're having a baby."

"We are," Luke cuddled her into him, his hand coming to trace across her flat stomach, "and you know the wife thing, you can do that big, fat, skinny, young and old. When I said all in, I meant it. We're in this now for forever, no matter what you look like, whether it be 400 pounds because your metabolism finally packs in with no teeth and hair I'm gonna love you, just because you are you."

"Aww," Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder. "My sappy Luke. You know the four hundred pounds thing might happen. I got mighty fat with Rory and that was at sixteen. Twenty years later," she shook her head. "Oh Boy, hello parade float."

Luke kissed her softly and cuddled her tightly as his excitement coursed through him. Their future was coming at them faster than he had anticipated but he was ready to embrace it.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Rory!"

Rory turned as she heard Paris bark at from down the corridor she stopped and waited until Paris steamrollered her way through the corridor to catch her up. "Hi Paris."

"Hey," Paris looked her up and down. "How are you? You look ok? What did they put you on, something Diazepam based right?"

"Er…" Rory looked nervously around. "Yeah, and I'm doing OK. All registered. How is your apartment?"

"Disgusting but it's ours, we're learning Krav maga," Paris started to walk prompting Rory to follow her. "So what courses are you taking?"

"Consciousness in the Novel. Writing seminar on prose. Mandarin. Modernism and Postmodernism history. Economic theory." Rory reeled off her modules.

"Nothing matched up this year," Paris shook her head with an air of annoyance. "I've got four requirements and I took art theory just for something fun you know. Doyle said I needed to do something fun," she stopped and looked at Rory out the top of her eyes with an edge of nervousness. "Have you ever lived with a guy before? Did you know they were such slobs? Asher was never like that but Doyle I thought like he was you know one of the good ones but his socks are everywhere. It's like they multiply and he has this thing about leaving dishes in the sink. Does he think the magic dish washing fairy will do them?"

"That's terrible," Rory responded in the only way she knew Paris would accept.

"I'm going to do a rota for chores. If he thinks I'm going to let him just expect me to tidy up after him he has another thing coming. I am not his mother" Paris started pacing again. "Are you still doing the paper?"

"Er, well, yeah," Rory nodded, "but as freelance. I don't want a beat, I spoke to Doyle about it, only if he can't get anyone else to cover."

"So you've given up on the whole journalism thing then?" Paris scowled at her.

"I don't know what I want to do Paris," Rory admitted to her softly. "I'm exploring my options."

"Huh?" Paris looked her up and down. "Well I have to admit that's refreshing from you."

"Thanks," Rory muttered uncertainly.

"It was meant as a complement. If you need to discuss it with a sane normal person and not your stupid advisor then give me a shout. Now, Schedule."

"What?" Rory tried to keep up with Paris' Segways onto new topics.

"What's your schedule? We need at least one lunch a week." She pulled out her notebook. "Tuesdays and Wednesday are good for me."

Rory scanned her class scheduled. "Tuesday works for me."

Paris scribbled down something on her notebook. "Right good, glad that's sorted. Tuesday's at 1 then by Branford and we can then figure out what we want to eat. I want a coffee on Sunday as well, that is if you aren't running home to your Mom at the weekends." She slammed her notebook shut and looked Rory up and down once more. "I'm glad you're OK Gilmore," she hugged Rory awkwardly, pinning Rory's arms to her side. "As your best friend it's my job to ensure you stay that way."

"Thanks Paris," Rory smiled fondly at the shorter girl in front of her. "Do you have time for a coffee now?"

Paris glanced at her watch and nodded. "Sure I don't have anywhere to be."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Do I look OK?" April asked nervously, straightening her blouse as she climbed out of the car.

"You look very nice," Lorelai tenderly smoothed April's frizzy hair. "You don't need to be nervous OK. They will not bite."

April gave her a nervous look and then lowered her head. "Is it silly that I'm nervous?"

"No it isn't," Lorelai walked her round to the front of the truck where Luke was waiting for them. "Just be yourself."

"I find that really strange advice," April muttered, taking Luke's hand for comfort as they crossed the short distance between the truck and the front door of the Gilmore mansion. "Everyone always tells you to be yourself and then you're expected to fit in with the norms of society," she sighed. "It doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't," Lorelai patted her shoulder, "but that is life." She pushed the doorbell.

"It's just dinner," Luke tried to sooth April's nerves as she squeezed his hand. Very glad now as he had seen how nervous April was about meeting Richard and Emily that he had insisted upon the meeting before the wedding which he was sure would have been too overwhelming for her. He looked up as the door opened and shook April's arm trying to boost her mood.

"Hello," Emily opened the door with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai stepped in and held her arm out for April. "April this is my Mom, Emily."

"Hello Mrs Gilmore," April whispered, bobbing up and down slightly in an almost curtsey.

"Hello April," Emily held out her hand to April, she smiled warmly at the twelve year old as she slowly took the offered hand and shook it once. "It's lovely to meet you and please call me Emily."

"Ok," April nervously looked at the floor.

"Why don't we go into the living room, Rory is already here," Emily stepped back and held out her hand to guide her into the living room.

April quietly followed and paused as she entered the living room, her curiosity getting the better of her and taking in the size of the house. "This is one house?" she whispered. "It's huge!"

"It is big," Lorelai softly pushed her towards the couch where Rory was sat. "Hey Kid."

"Hi Mom. Hey April, sit by me." Rory patted the seat beside her. "Hi Luke."

"Rory," Luke nodded and then looked unsurely at Lorelai. Richard was sat on the couch opposite the girls and Emily looked positioned to sit next to him, which meant he and Lorelai would have to take the armchairs. "April, this is Lorelai's Father."

"Richard," Richard stood and held his hand out to April. "It's very good to meet you."

"Hi," April briefly shook his hand before looking towards the fireplace. "Is this whole house heated by fireplaces? That must be very inefficient."

Richard chuckled as he sat back down. "Why yes, I suppose so. When the house was originally built it was the only means of heating the property but we installed a heating system in the early seventies and the windows have been updated to ensure against inefficiency."

"That's good," April peered at the patio doors as she took in what Richard had just said. "You have to make sure you have good insulation in the roof as well, most of a house's heat gets lost through the roof."

"April," Luke whispered softly, sensing that April was starting to babble because she was uncomfortable. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh yes," Richard made to get up. "What would you like? We have cola or lemonade or cranberry juice or orange juice or I can make a fruit juice fizz."

"Why don't you make one of each fizzes Dad, April can try them both and I'll have the one she doesn't like." Lorelai smiled warmly at April, suddenly realising that she hadn't thought about how to hide the fact that she couldn't drink alcohol from her parents.

"Alright, do you like cherries?" Richard asked as he moved towards the cart. "Lorelai was always very fond of them."

"I do," April nodded.

"Do you have any of those fancy umbrellas?" Lorelai joked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Richard held up a paper umbrella.

"Oh Cool," Rory grinned holding up her own glass of soda. "Can I have one?"

"Honestly," Emily rolled her eyes. "So, April, Rory tells me you like science, is there a particular field you are interested in?"

"Not really. I like it all. I just like learning how things work I'm probably more into natural sciences but there are a lot of cross over in the fields like engineering," April nodded seriously. "For example with limb replacements, you know with like soldiers when they get their limbs blown off. The new prosthesis is mechanical based on biology. I like maths too."

"Oh," Emily's eyebrows rose. "Well yes I suppose so. I must admit my knowledge of science is very poor. I studied history."

"And I economics." Richard told her as he approached holding two glasses. "One orange fizz and one cranberry fizz." He set the two drinks in front of April.

"Try them both Apricot and I'll have the other," Lorelai prompted. April sat forward and took a tentative sip of the cranberry though the straw and wrinkled her nose. Lorelai bit her lip in amusement as April moved onto the orange which garnered a smile. "I guess mine is cranberry then."

"Good, Luke what would you like?" Richard asked.

"I'm fine with just club soda Richard. I'm driving," Luke requested as he saw Emily's enquiring look. "I never like to drink if I'm driving April straight after."

"Sensible I suppose," Emily took a sip of her own cocktail. "April, we are having roast lamb tonight, your mother said that you liked it. I forgot to ask how you felt about mint. Usually when we have lamb we cook it with a mint rub, but as I wasn't sure I have sauce."

"I like mint," April smiled. "I like lamb, we only have it on special occasions. Dad makes amazing lamb chops," she beamed proudly at Luke. "He's really good at anything he cooks, his mushroom risotto is brilliant. He's a much better cook then Mom."

"I didn't know you cooked…er…" Emily fumbled over her choice of words, "please excuse the phrasing, proper food, by which I mean food that Richard and I would be more used to."

"Oh yeah," Luke grinned partly from April's complement and partly at how awkward Emily looked. "I loved to cook. I would have liked to pursue it but when I went off to college a Business degree was more useful to my Dad. He wanted me to go and well, I got to combine it in the end. The food I serve at the diner is just an economical way of producing food. A simple menu cooked well gets lots of repeat business. We have far less wastage then say a restaurant like at the Dragonfly which has a far complicated menu. I save my fancy stuff for home."

"He even gets me to eat vegetables," Lorelai interjected. "I didn't even realise I was eating them in that dish you did the other day."

"Well how nice," Emily smiled warmly at Luke. "I must say it's good that you can get Lorelai to eat properly. We never managed that," She looked up as the maid exited the kitchen. "I believe the salads are ready. Shall we go sit?"

"Let's shall," Lorelai stood up and grabbed hers and April's drinks. "What's the chart Mom?"

"Oh, you and Luke on this side." Emily pointed to the side of the table nearest the external wall. "Granddaughters on this side."

April froze slightly at Emily's use of the word granddaughter and then scrunched her shoulders up to her ears in delight and jumped alongside Luke and grabbed his hand excitedly.

"You OK kid?" Luke whispered as he walked April across the hallway.

"She said granddaughters," April whispered, though still loud enough for the others to hear, eliciting secret smiles between the Gilmores. "Plural!"

"Yeah," Luke pushed her towards the indicated seat.

"Oh look at the Piano," April stopped and stared at the baby grand in the foyer. "That's beautiful."

"It is rather, do you play?" Richard asked as he paused alongside her.

"I'm learning, I'm not very good," April nodded. "I like the melody and the auditory patterns that music makes. I'm just not very good at reproducing them."

"I was the same," Richard told her conspiratorially. "My mother used to make me play my scales repeatedly but I never got any better. That was until Emily and I started to play duets together. Suddenly after sixteen years, piano made sense. Though I doubt I have improved much beyond our early years of playing together."

"You know the music by heart now," Emily smiled indulgently at him.

"You guys play piano?" Lorelai looked at her parents in surprise as she sat in her seat.

"You thought we had it for decoration?" Emily looked at her enquiringly. "We play together quite often and I play most days. I find it relaxing."

"Huh," Lorelai glanced from her mother, to the piano and then at Rory silently inquiring if her daughter knew this fact about her parents. "I never realised."

"Well you never asked," Emily sat down in her seat. "Now April, tell me about your school?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai glanced over at Rory as her daughter drove the car away from West Hartford. The evening had gone wonderfully, once April had relaxed she had started talking easily with Richard and Emily who had both been excellent with her. Lorelai had been glad that April had been centre of attention as it had meant she could quietly eat her food as she tried not to look as exhausted as she felt. Luke's truck was just in front of them and she was waiting for his signal. They had decided to tell the girls together tonight. Only the girls in case something went wrong but she and Luke had both reasoned that they couldn't keep the baby a secret from their equally inquisitive daughters. Plus having Rory in the know would help with the fielding of questions from the parents before they were ready to tell them.

"Why are Luke's hazards on?" Rory mumbled, her eyes widening as the lights on the truck in front started to flash.

"Pull over Babes," Lorelai pointed for her to follow as Luke pulled into a parking lot of an ice-cream parlour.

She climbed out of the car and smiled nervously at Luke as he looked at her from across the lot.

"Is everything alright?" Rory called as she climbed out of the car.

"Oh yeah, everything's great I just thought ice cream would be good." Luke told her as he walked April across the parking lot. Both girls frowned and looked at him in confusion.

"We just had dessert," April muttered folding her arms across her chest and looking up at her father as she tried to work out what was going on.

"Yeah well, today feels like an ice cream night." Lorelai grinned at Luke as he stepped forward and took her hand and walking towards the restaurant.

April glanced at Rory and shrugged and started to follow the adults while Rory took up the rear as she quickly locked her car. Inside the family was seated in a booth and Luke quickly ordered a sundae to be shared by the whole table.

"What's going on?" April peered through her glasses at the adults sat opposite her.

"Well actually," Lorelai gave a beaming smile to the two girls across the melamine table. "Luke and I have some news."

"Oh my god did you two elope?" Rory stared at her aghast.

"No," Lorelai shook her head.

"No. Lorelai and I. your Mom and I," he smiled happily at Lorelai. "We found out this week that Lorelai is pregnant, that we are going to have a baby."

"No!" Rory's mouth dropped open. "Seriously!"

"Seriously." Luke took Lorelai's hand and squeezed it.

"A baby," April whispered quietly. "So I get two sisters or a sister and brother," her lips curled slowly into a wide smile. "That's so cool, because then there is a baby that's both of you, that's all of us1"

"We thought so," Lorelai glanced at Luke before looking at her daughter. "Rory are you OK?"

Rory nodded and then shook her head as if she was clearing her mind. "Yeah, it's great. I mean I figured you would have a baby at some point I just didn't think it would be so soon. Congratulations!"

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you. It's really early and a little unexpected but we wanted you to know. We aren't going to tell anyone else until after the wedding OK."

"We thought you guys should know and would want to know," Luke reiterated. "As you two see us the most and therefore would be around for Lorelai while she has to go through the early bits of pregnancy and can help her out."

"Is everything OK?" Rory looked alarmed at Lorelai.

"Everything is fine," Lorelai frowned at Luke and bumped her hip against his. "I think what super protective FTB was trying to say is make sure I don't lift anything, and if I suddenly run out of the room it's not because you are boring, just that I don't want to recreate the exorcist in front of you. And maybe act as distraction for other people."

"Like no alcohol," April nodded. "That's why you said you'd have the other juice fizz."

"Exactly," Lorelai nodded. "Can't have the little tyke liquored up and it's a red flag to the grandparents if I'm not drinking."

"I'll come with a list of things to use as an excuse," Rory smiled happily at her.

"Yale educated."

"So you guys are OK?" Luke looked nervously at the two girls before him.

"Dad," April smiled at him. "We're really great, this is really, really great!"

"Yeah," Rory studied her mother and future step father, how happy and joyful they looked. "It's amazing." She sat up as the waitress brought them their large sundae. "I'm really happy for you."

Lorelai bounced happily in her seat and handed out the spoons. "Good. Now dig in. Ooh it's nice to have an excuse to eat what I want," she frowned as everyone looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"You eat what you want anyway," Luke kissed her temple.

"Yeah and now there are restrictions on what you can eat," Rory pointed out. "No cheesecake."

"Or sushi or blue cheese, loads of other things." April nodded seriously. "And you don't need to eat for two, that's just a myth."

"Mean," Lorelai stabbed at the sundae with her spoon. "I'm growing a person here."

"Yeah, and as a family." Luke kissed her again. "It's our job to look after the person growing the person. So we're going to make sure you eat right and take it easy."

"You can be our pampered princess," April grinned.

Rory groaned as Lorelai's eyes lit up with idea. "Oy don't give her ideas."


	17. A Mother's wish

**AN - thanks for reading everyone, (Nancy, LC42) I was going to bring Logan back but I've revised my plan the ending with him seemed fitting so no more Logan ;), Droolia, Soft cheese is on the no eat list, something to do with listeria(sp) cheesecake might be OK but there have been several ladies that I've worked with who wouldn't touch it while they were pregnant and did this weird jelly version (which was gross) Chants, Thank you that was a doh moment, I read it like five times and didn't even spot it, probably seeing what I wanted to see. I've updated the last chapter so it should be do tell me everyone if I have ballsed up, I do this all on my own and there are definite chances of things messing up so please do point them out and I will fix.**

 **Anyhoo next chapter. A few of you have spotted my crumbs so this is the (mini) pay off chapter with those. Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think. x**

 **Chapter 17 - A Mother's wish**

"So Rory," Emily placed her knife and fork neatly on her now empty plate. "Do you have any plans for your birthday?"

Rory looked across at Lorelai and took a deep breath; since she was a little girl, she and Lorelai had talked about a big blow out trip for her 21st birthday to Atlantic City, but with her mother so busy with the Inn and the wedding, not to mention the pregnancy, it didn't really seem appropriate. "Why no Grandma, I don't." Rory visibly winced as Lorelai shot her a shocked look.

"Oh dear," Emily noticed Lorelai's look. "Have I stepped into something? Was there something planned?"

"Not concrete," Rory looked at her plate and then nervously across at Lorelai.

"Nothing is booked, but there are plans," Lorelai gave Rory a pointed look.

"Oh, Well, I was going to ask if you wanted a party. I would love to throw you one it doesn't have to be on the day of your actual birthday if you are busy with plans you and your mother have," Emily looked nervously at Lorelai before casting hopeful look at Rory.

Rory smiled gratefully. "I would love a party Grandma, thank you."

"Wonderful!" Emily gave her a joyous smile. "I'll get my book while Roberta clears the plates", she shifted her chair back and moved out of the dining room with a spring in her step.

"Uh," Lorelai held her arms up in disgusted protest. "What about Atlantic City, and playing 21 when you turn 21?"

"We can still play 21 when I turn 21," Rory shot at her. "I just don't think going to Atlantic City is a good idea given everything," she pointed at her mother's middle. "I don't want you overdoing things."

"But…"

"Mom," Rory frowned. "Come on. Be practical. We can go to Atlantic City anytime. What's important is that we are together and you are nice and relaxed and calm. You've got enough going on without having to shoehorn in a trip."

"But I want it to be special." Lorelai pouted. "We've been talking about it for years."

"It will be special," Rory smiled comfortingly at her. "Whatever we do and besides if Grandma is all busy party planning she'll pay less attention to you with the not drinking and the generally looking bulkier," Lorelai looked down at her fuller figure and scowled; at 8 weeks pregnant certain aspects of her physical appearance were becoming more and more pronounced. "We can go next year for my 22nd birthday."

"That's not the same," Lorelai pouted.

"No, but it will be more fun," Rory smiled. "You'll be able to drink."

"I guess," Lorelai scowled as Emily walked back into the dining room holding her planner and a notebook. "So how big do you want to make this shindig Mom?"

"It's a party, not a shindig," Emily frowned as she sat down. "An elegant soiree befitting a young woman turning 21. Rory could we get together during next week to discuss what you would like?"

"Sure Grandma, I can come on Sunday and then after my session on Thursday," Rory nodded, she looked up in delight as the maid set down a dish of chocolate pudding in front of her.

"Pudding Mom?" Lorelai smiled delightedly.

Emily shrugged her shoulders slightly. "She's not an adult yet," she winked slightly at Rory, "and she ate cups of it when we were at the beach. I thought an extra treat never hurt anyone."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai surveyed her figure ruefully in the full length mirror in the bedroom. She was, as Rory had pointed out on Friday night, looking bulkier, more bulky then she had anticipated she would at this stage, certainly more then she had with Rory; but then she had been fifteen and hadn't even realised at this point that she was expecting. Their first scan was in ten days, when she was supposedly ten weeks pregnant but she was wondering if things were a bit off and maybe she was further along than she thought and the doctor had got the dates and predictions wrong.

She looked up as Luke walked in, his face instantly forming into the wide proud smile that she liked so much. Self-consciously she pulled the top of her pyjamas down. He shook his head slightly and crossed to her his hand snaking under her top to stroke her rounding stomach. She smiled as he nibbled at the curve of her neck, turning her face towards him as he started to get more amorous. His hand trailed upwards and she winced and they broke apart.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her aghast that he might have caused her discomfort.

"It's not your fault," Lorelai scowled down angrily at her fuller chest. "They're just really sore."

"Seems a shame," Luke took a deep calming breath and walked over to the bed, giving himself a bit of distance from her.

"I know, for the first time in forever I have a full on cleavage going on and I can't bear to have them touched," Lorelai scowled and looked back at the mirror.

Luke chuckled. "I can admire other parts of your bei…"

"Oh my God!" Lorelai's hand went to her forehead as a through struck her.

"What?" Luke watched her nervously as she rushed out of the room. "Lorelai?"

"Oh my God!" Lorelai ran across the hallway to the large storage cupboard that was really supposed to be another bedroom but was barely big enough to fit a bed in and which they were now using as the wedding storage.

"Lorelai!"

"My dress!" Lorelai pulled the door open and rushed to the garment bag that contained her dress.

"What dress?" Luke looked at her bewildered.

"My wedding dress," Lorelai unzipped the garment bag prompting Luke to turn around. "What are you doing help me?" Lorelai hissed at him.

"Should I be seeing this? Isn't it like bad luck?" Luke kept his eyes closed.

"You don't believe in luck, or signs or fate or anything mumbo jumbo," Lorelai hissed in annoyance at him, as she pulled her perfect dress out of the garment bag. "Open your eyes and help me!"

"I don't know what you are doing," Luke reasoned, as he opened his eyes slowly.

"My dress, it fit me perfectly when I bought it, it was like it was made for me." Lorelai mumbled as she started to fumble with the fastening's at the back. "It fit me then, and now I have cleavage and the beginnings of a big fat stomach, that's only going to get bigger and fatter over the next few weeks in the run up to the wedding," she shoved the dress at him and pulled off her pyjama top and then grabbed the dress back and stepped into it. Immediately as she pulled it up she could feel it felt different. "Do it up." she requested turning to present her back to Luke. She held her breath as Luke slowly began to do the zipper the fabric closing tighter and tighter around her. "Stop."

"There's still a way to go," Luke whispered gently, his hands coming to rest comfortingly on her shoulder.

"It's tight, I already know I couldn't sit down in it and it's only going to get worse. Not worse the baby is a good thing. It's just I'm only going to get bigger between now and the wedding." She turned slowly in his arms and looked at him sadly. "My perfect dress, what am I going to do? The wedding is only six weeks away!"

"If it doesn't fit then it isn't the perfect dress," Luke kissed her tenderly, "and we still have time, we can find something else."

"It's not that simple Luke, this close to the wedding it will have to be off the rack and do I risk it and leave it a few days before just buy something that fits but isn't me or do I buy something now that I do like and guess how big I will be." Lorelai bit her lip feeling overwhelmingly disappointed and trying not to cry.

"It will be OK Lorelai," Luke kissed her comfortingly on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her cuddling her protectively. "You can do anything, you always find a way."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai pressed the doorbell of her parents' house and waited patiently for it to open. She was surprised as her mother opened it instead of the maid, Emily looking equally as surprised that she was stood at the doorway.

"Lorelai?" Emily looked her up and down.

"Hi Mom, can I come in?" Lorelai looked at her with nervous hope. "I need your help."

"My help?" Emily's eyes widened in concern. "Of course," she stepped back and let Lorelai walk in. "Is everything alright with Rory? Things aren't getting on top of her already are they?"

"No, Rory is fine," Lorelai told her shifting awkwardly from one side to another. For a moment a fleeting thought rushed across Lorelai's mind about how much smaller and softer her mother looked when she wore blouses and cardigans compared with the suit jackets she always wore at Friday Night Dinners, especially when combined with the look of pure nervousness that Emily now wore. "I need your help with something for the wedding."

"Oh!" Emily's face brightened. "Come through to the living room," Emily led Lorelai through and sat expectantly in the nearest armchair to where Lorelai normally sat. Lorelai sat down tiredly and took a deep breath. "What do you need my help with Lorelai?" Emily asked with an edge of concern.

"Don't get mad." Lorelai whispered, instantly regretting it as Emily's face tightened and her shoulder's stiffened. "I know what I am about to say it going to bring back a horrible flashback moment of me not fitting into another poufy dress but we didn't plan it. It just happened. The horse bite. The medication futzed with everything and my birth control stopped working," she held her hand up as unbidden, annoyed tears started to roll down her cheeks, she closed her eyes missing the moment when her mother's shoulders slowly descended and Emily's face softened with realisation, "and we weren't going to tell anyone. Well Rory and April know, but we were going to tell everyone at the wedding but I tried my d…" she opened her eyes as she sensed movement and instinctively she flinched, as a now standing Emily slowly reached out and lovingly placed her hands on Lorelai's shoulder, her dark eyes dancing happily.

"Are you and Luke having a baby?" Emily whispered hopefully.

"Yes," Lorelai whispered back, relaxing and relishing the unexpected touch from her mother. "I'm…I'm only eight weeks, almost nine. We didn't want to say anything in case…well you know."

"Did you think we would be upset?" Emily asked softly, moving to sit beside Lorelai on the couch. She tipped her head sadly as Lorelai nodded. "Oh Lorelai, this is wonderful news."

"We think so," Lorelai sniffed, feeling stupid at overthinking her mother's reaction. "Um…I need help because my dress doesn't fit. It's six weeks to the wedding, which is loads of time in growing another human time." She smoothed her top to show her newer figure to her mother, "but six weeks is nothing in wedding dress shopping time."

Emily leaned tenderly patted Lorelai on the hand. "I'll call Celine, we'll get it all sorted I promise."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Well hello there Natalie," Lorelai smiled uneasily as the tiny eccentric woman that her mother had employed, came tottering out her mother's huge walk in closet. "Your mother tells me you have gotten yourself in the family way."

Lorelai nodded, her hand instinctively coming to rest on her stomach. "Hi Miss Celine, yes."

"Well congratulations, and never you mind, the weddings I've done where a bundle has needed to be hidden, oh I could tell you." the tiny wizened old woman lowered her head conspiratorially. "One of my clients was seven months and nobody knew," she tapped the side of her nose, "and no one ever will." She straightened up and looked across at Emily. "I have put your dress in your Cedar closet. Your mother has picked a wonderful dress for your daughter's birthday its very…"

"Now, now Celine," Emily cut off the older woman before she could launch into one of her name dropping monologues. "This is about Lorelai and her wedding dress."

Miss Celine's eyes narrowed a fraction before she inclined her head. "But of course." She took a step back and studied Lorelai up and down. "Disrobe my dear I need a better look at you, I need to understand what I am concealing."

"It doesn't need to be concealed," Lorelai shifted uncomfortably from side to side. "I just need something that is flattering and you know actually fits."

"I see," Miss Celine turned and looked at the racks of dresses. "What are your colours Natalie?"

"Burgundy," Emily answered for Lorelai. "She bought Richard this beautiful tie," she scurried over to show the bow tie Lorelai had given her father a few weeks earlier. "It was why I suggested Ivory, the men are wearing Charcoal, isn't that right Lorelai?"

Lorelai nodded and feeling exhausted sank onto the padded chest at the end of her parent's large bed. She watched as Celine expertly moved dresses about on the rack while Emily excitedly chattered away about details of the wedding that she had only given to her mother in passing, it surprised her how much her mother had retained.

"This," Celine suddenly intoned pulling out a dress from the rack. "This is Natalie's dress." She turned and held it out to Lorelai. "This is your dress."

Lorelai stood and carefully took the padded hanger; it was on face value a simple dress, though the streamstess in Lorelai could see the detail and thoughtful design. Grecian inspired, the ivory tulle that made up the bulk of the dress was delicately draped from an ivory lace band that would sit just below her breasts, the smallest amount of sparkle detailing on the lace. "It's beautiful."

"Of course it is beautiful, it is your dress." The tiny woman insisted with a satisfied smile on her face. "Go put it on, but do not look in the mirror. I will know."

Lorelai nodded and dumbly walked into her mother's closet so that she could change. She quickly did so, pausing for a moment as she considered her underwear choice, deciding to leave her bra on as she felt too uncomfortable without it. The dress instantly felt better than the blush pink one at home and even though she could tell it fit she could also tell there was growing room available. Slowly she walked back out of the closet.

"Let me zip you up," Celine scurried over and quickly did the fastening at the back.

"The bra…" Lorelai started to explain.

"Is the wrong size, but I will have Brigitte contact you. She's a savant when it comes to brassieres." Miss Celine told her as she stepped back from Lorelai to study her. "Oh Yes, this is your dress!"

Lorelai looked down at herself and then up at Celine, feeling wonderful but nervous because she hadn't yet seen herself. She glanced across at Emily and her eyes widened in fear as she took in the sight of her mother sat crying at the foot of her bed. "Mom?"

"You look beautiful," Emily whispered dabbing her eyes.

"You do," Celine guided Lorelai to the full length mirror. Lorelai gasped as she took in her reflection, the dress was unlike anything she would have ever picked herself but it was the most perfect thing she had ever worn in her life. "You see Natalie," Miss Celine stepped in beside her to pull her hair away from her face. "It's your dress."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai slipped into her father's study and sat on the couch with a huge exhalation of breath, it was two hours into her Mother's 21st Birthday soiree for Rory and while it was beautiful and lovely and Rory seemed to be enjoying herself immensely she was absolutely exhausted. The last week or so, her night owl tendencies had vanished completely and she had been going to bed at 8.30 even before Luke did on delivery days. At 9.30 it was well past her bed time.

"Lorelai?" Lorelai looked over her shoulder as her mother quietly closed the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mom, I'm just tired." Lorelai smiled at her mother before stifling a yawn.

"I can see that," Emily paused near the edge of the couch and looked Lorelai up and down. "I should have changed the party to earlier."

Lorelai shook her head. "No Mom, this is Rory's party, it's about her. I'm fine, just a double whammy of being caffeine deprived for over a month plus the pregnancy tiredness. Besides, I hear you already changed the menu."

Emily straightened her shoulders. "Well a pregnant woman shouldn't eat sushi. This way there is nothing you cannot eat, at least on the allowed front. How has your morning sickness been?"

"I feel like I'm permanently on a boat. I feel queasy all the time like I'm always swaying, though fortunately the exorcist tendencies have been at a minimum." Lorelai grimaced. "Wednesday wasn't so good but you know, few more weeks and that should ease off."

"Well that is good," Emily smiled happily at her; she studied Lorelai for a moment. "You know it's starting to become noticeable."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "What a polite way of calling me fat."

"I didn't mean it like that," Emily shook her head in annoyance. "You look lovely. I simply meant that last week had I not known I would have assumed you were putting on weight, this week you are beginning to look pregnant."

Lorelai looked down and smiled. "I guess."

"The scan is next week?"

"Tuesday," Lorelai nodded. "I'll let you know how everything is."

"Good," Emily raised her shoulders in delight. Slowly she moved to the armchair. "Did you decide on your veil?"

Lorelai grimaced once more. "Yeah, it's not going to work, it doesn't look right with the dress. I think I'll just wear my hair up, embrace the Greek and all that," she noticed her mother's subtle nervous look down at the floor and narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Well." Emily looked over towards Richard's desk. "You know the old poem, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"Yeah?" Lorelai held her mother's gaze.

Emily fiddled with her bracelet, "well, I was looking through my jewellery in case there was something that I thought you could borrow, and I found something that I thought would be the old, borrowed and blue. I know you have already let me in so much more than I ever could have wished in terms of allowing me to help with the dress but it's just one final thing if you would like. Hold on a second," she got up excitedly and scurried behind the desk. Lorelai waited patiently as Emily opened the safe in her father's desk. After a moment Emily came back holding a velvet box. "My mother wore these on her wedding day. It's where her obsession with the combs came from." Emily opened the box and held it out to Lorelai. "Old, and blue and if you would like you may borrow them. Sapphire works well with Burgundy."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open as she took in the pair of tiny, but beautifully intricate sapphire and, she imagined, diamond hair combs nestled in the box. "Mom?"

"Would you like to borrow them?" Emily asked excitedly.

"I would love to."

"Wonderful!" Emily relinquished her grip on the box to Lorelai. "Might you allow me to come and help you get ready on the day? I can bring them with me." She took the box back with a tearful smile as Lorelai nodded. "Wonderful!" she whispered softly once more, as she walked back to the desk. "You know your bed is made up, if you want to go lie down." She bent down and replaced the box in the safe. "I don't want you over doing things."

"I'm not," Lorelai promised, off Emily's concerned look she pulled herself out of the chair. "I'm fine Mom, we're both fine."

"And you promise to tell me how you get on after the scan," Emily asked nervously as she rounded the desk.

"Yes Mom," Lorelai put her arm out to guide her mother out of the door sensing that the only way she would get her mother to stop fussing over her was if she re-joined the party. "I will let you know how we get on."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai exhaled sharply as she glanced at the clock. The doctor's office was running thirty minutes late which usually would not be a problem but as she now had the fullest bladder known to man was becoming a bigger problem every second she had to wait.

"Do you want me to go see what's taking them so long?" Luke asked taking in her uncomfortable position.

"Give them two minutes," Lorelai looked at the clock. "Otherwise I am going to have to…" she stopped as the door opened and a harried looking technician hurried in. "Please tell me you're here for me."

"Yes, Sorry for the delay Miss Gilmore," The technician muttered without sounding the least bit apologetic.

"It's just you know nature is calling very badly," Lorelai gave the woman a pointed look.

The annoyed expression on the woman's face morphed into one of understanding. "Let's get this done as quickly as possible so you can go take care of that," she moved over to the machine. "If you can lie back and lift your top." The technician looked at the notes. "The doctor has put a query against your dates."

"Yeah," Lorelai lowered herself back and lifted her top as instructed. "I'm feeling a lot bigger than I thought I would for ten weeks," she looked down at the small bump rapidly forming at her middle. "I was on birth control so…" she jumped slightly as the gel the technician squirted on her stomach came out louder than she expected. "I'd would just like to be sure you know."

"Of course." The technician smiled at her. "The pressure might be a bit uncomfortable on your bladder but I'll get it done as soon as I can OK." She placed the wand on Lorelai's stomach and gently moved it around adjusting until she found what she needed. "Ahh, so there we are, and judging from the size of baby A, ten weeks is right on the money."

"Baby A?" Lorelai looked at her,

"Uh huh" the technician smiled and pointed towards the black and white image. "There is baby A and there," she pointed to another part of the image, "is baby B."

"What?" Lorelai looked at the screen in shock. "Two babies?"

"There are two?" Luke whispered, staring at the screen in awe before his eyes darted to Lorelai's stomach.

"There are two," The technician smiled as she moved the transducer. "Both looking to be exactly where they should be. Congratulations!" She moved the wand further quickly logging the measurements she needed. "OK," she lifted the wand after a few minutes. "All done."

"Twins?" Lorelai whispered as the technician began to wipe the gel from her stomach.

"Twins," The Technician nodded. "I'll go give the results to the doctor they'll want to resee you to discuss what this means."

"What does it mean?" Luke looked at her worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about, they both look right for where they are supposed to be, but the doctor will need to reevaluate what due date you are aiming for." The Technician told Luke softly, "Go over what to expect. Twins are harder work for Mom. I'll get your picture printed for you as well, so you can show babies off. Bathroom is right across the hall."

"Thanks," Lorelai whispered cupping her stomach in revered wondermen.t "Luke, we're having two babies. It's just like my dream!"

"What dream?" Luke looked at her, a massive smile pulling across his face. He stood up from his chair and kissed her strongly.

"You remember I told you I had a dream we were in my house, you hid my coffee and you spoke to my stomach…"

"Because you were having twins," he kissed her once more. "Good dream to come true!"

"Definitely better than the ones when my hands turned into marshmallows and I ate them." Lorelai rested her forehead against his, both of them looking down at her stomach in awe. After a moment she lifted her head away "Hun I hate to spoil the moment but I really gotta go"

Luke held his hand out so she could climb down from the table, unable to stop smiling. He kissed her as he helped her down, his hand trailing her stomach and she rushed out the room leaving him to bask in the news.


	18. The Gilmore's are Coming

**AN - Thanks guys, yes, Twins because of that dream. I know it's a little expected but uggghh it's better then they didn't have kids because the never talked about it :( I want Lorelai and Luke to have their middle too, they both deserved it having waited so long for it. No no more Logan. LC42 - the Hayden's crop up in a couple of chapters over several chapters so hopefully you like how that goes. Lorelaidanesfan: I'm British, so yes probably a few anachronisms, I try but don't always get it right. I just had to rewrite a passage about trousers (you'll see) to make it say pants. Pants to us are underwear :) If something doesn't make sense let me know and I will try and decipher :)PrueTrudeau : Yes most definitely carries on after the wedding (which is next chapter)I've just finished writing 22 (nearly half way:)) I have 50 chapters planned out, which will take the timeline up to summer 2007, we're only in October 2005 for chapter 18 so a long way to go :). Droolia: Congrats!**

 **Anywhoo - I hope you enjoy the next chapter, a variation on a season 6 storyline, redressed up for this AU :) Enjoy, let me know what you think,**

 **Chapter 18 - The Gilmore's are Coming**

Luke glanced across at April as they filled the salt shakers in the diner. Every so often her head would bob up and look across at Lorelai who was sat commandeering three tables with Sookie as they worked on final details for the wedding, now only two weeks away. The last few weeks, whenever April had looked at Lorelai it had been with eager excitement but today April's eyes were being drawn to Lorelai's stomach and the very obvious signs of her pregnancy, which was now the worst kept though strangely most observed secret in Stars Hollow.

"Hey come on," Luke tapped April's shoulder. "Cesar I'm in the stock room," he called over his shoulder and guided his daughter into the back away from prying eyes. "Can you unpack the mustard?" He asked April softly as he nodded to the box he had picked up the other day at the wholesaler. "You wanna talk about it?"

April looked at him nervously and shook her head.

"You know it's OK to be a little weirded out about everything that is going on. It's a lot." He opened the box of pickles and carefully started to pull out jars. "It's gone from me and you, to me you and Lorelai, to getting Rory, to now a baby which is actually two. And the moving out of the house," he smiled warmly. "It's exciting, but it's a lot, its big changes coming all at once."

"Not all at once, I hope." April shook her head. "I mean there are five months between weddings and babies," she put a can of mustard down.

Luke's head jerked up as he caught the negative tone in April's voice. "April, have you been reading about twin pregnancy?" April looked guiltily at him and nodded nervously. Luke lowered his head with a sigh. Slowly he turned and rested against the counter, holding his arm out and encouraging April to cuddle into his side. "Is that is what is bothering you?"

"Do you know all the things that can go wrong?" April whispered. "What if they come too early? What if something happens to Lorelai?" She cuddled into his side, her arms clasping around his chest with fear.

"April, all that can happen with one baby, but if we think about the bad then we never enjoy the good," Luke stroked his hand down her back comfortingly. "It's OK to be nervous but we have to be happy and we have to look after Lorelai and make sure she's OK."

"I'm not going to talk to her about this Dad, I'm not stupid." April looked up at him annoyed. "I just don't want anything to go wrong. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

Luke looked down at April. "I'm happy. I've always been happy because through all of everything I've had you."

"You're just more happy," April gave a relieved sighed.

"Yeah," Luke rubbed her back. "Better?"

"Better."

"Come on," Luke led her back out into the diner, he frowned as he saw Lorelai getting out of her chair staring with a look of horror on her face. "Lorelai what is it?" he rushed over to her.

"They're with the Century 21 lady," Lorelai whispered pointing at the empty street corner.

"Who are with Century 21?" Luke looked at Lorelai in concern and then down at Sookie in hope she could provide him answers.

"Her parents," Sookie gave a mock grimace.

"Richard and Emily are talking to a realtor?" Luke put his hand comfortingly on Lorelai's shoulder, his nerves beginning to rise. "Don't stress yourself out." He tried to guide Lorelai back to her seat. "You don't know what it's about."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily wrinkled her nose as the realtor led them into the property. On face value it was well presented and had everything that they had asked of the realtor, 4 bedrooms, plenty of family space, a large yard, near the centre of Stars Hollow. But it was just too normal, too safe and not somewhere that could be dressed up to fit their daughter's quirkiness. She looked at Richard who wore a similar expression of displeasure. "It's not Lorelai, is it?"

"No," Richard shook his head, looking around the well-presented property. "It's very…nice."

"Yes," Emily nodded in agreement. "It's nice."

The realtor looked them up and down, a well-practiced hand at knowing that they had struck out, she fixed her best smile. "There are two properties that are not yet on general listing, they go live on Monday but I'm sure I could get the details and arrange a viewing today for you," she looked hopefully at the older pair in front of her.

"Alright," Emily nodded studying the perfectly painted woodwork, "but if they are like this I don't want to see them. The house needs to have something different about it, be unusual."

"Give me five minutes," The realtor gave her best customer service smile and took out her phone to call the office.

"It's hopeless," Emily frowned. This was the sixteenth property that she and Richard had looked at in their quest to find a property to suggest to Lorelai and Luke. "Maybe we should look at engaging an architect, so they can look at the remodel option."

"They are not going to want to remodel with small babies in the house," Richard pointed out, his face momentarily flashing with glee as he thought about the impending arrivals. "And Lorelai really shouldn't be coping with a remodel whilst she is pregnant."

"No that is true," Emily shook her head sadly. "I guess it's the china set."

"The offer of the money still stands Emily, they may find something they love. We don't know their requirements exactly we are only assuming," Richard comfortingly patted her shoulder.

"Right," The realtor appeared with a hopeful smile. "The office has one of the sellers in with them now, and they have said that they are more than happy to let you go and see the house. It's only a ten minute drive from here."

"No details I assume," Emily pursed her lips.

"None finalised," The realtor nodded. "But the house was built in 1895, has four bedrooms and an attic conversion, it's had a complete electrical refit and plumbing update within the last ten years. Wrap around porch, some feature windows."

"It's sounds possible," Emily inclined her head in acceptance. "Give us the address we'll meet you there."

They quickly left the unsuitable property and walked the short distance to their car. Richard entering the address into the car's navigation system that directed them out of the town centre and towards the Dragonfly.

"Well this would be useful for Lorelai," Emily noted as they drew level with the Inn entrance and found they were being directed only 200 metres further down the road. She smiled as they pulled into the driveway, a private driveway, with well-tended lawns either side, turned over flower beds which the gardener in Emily could tell would be filled with flowers when Spring came. The sweeping driveway led them up to a large property with a huge wrap around porch. Emily smiled as Richard pulled the car to a stop and they climbed out, taking in the rest of the grounds, with the hedges shielding the house from the road to the copse of trees behind the house. "Oh Richard look," Emily smiled in delight at a Wendy house on stilts and a swing set just visible from the front of the property. "It has its own play area." She looked up as another car pulled in and a man. clearly the owner, climbed out and gave them a warm but nervous smile. "Hello," Emily walked towards him to shake his hand. "Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you," The man shook her hand and extended it to Richard. "We hate to leave but I'm being relocated. Is the house for you?"

"Our daughter, she lives around here but she's getting married in a fortnight," Emily told him with a proud smile, "and there are twins on the way."

"Your daughter's not Lorelai Gilmore is it?" The man laughed. As Emily's eyes widened he looked at them in surprise. "Oh, Wow. I didn't know she and Luke were looking for a house."

"Oh," Emily's cursing herself for forgetting that Stars Hollow was a small town and that everyone knew everyone. "Well it's a surprise."

"So are a lot of things with them. They are having twins then," the man chuckled. "Patty is going to be stoked she called it. Don't worry, none of us will say anything, at least not to them." He gestured towards the house. "Come on I'll show you around."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Mom calm down!" Rory counselled down the phone.

"Calm down!" Lorelai hissed as she marched across the road to where her jeep was parked. "Your Grandma and Grandpa are walking around town with a realtor."

"Mom it doesn't mean anything," Rory tried again.

"Er hello," Lorelai threw the door of the jeep open and sat down. "They want to move closer to us. This is my fault for letting Mom in with the wedding dress and the buying her outfit. She thinks we're all friends now and wants to live in our back yard so she come round every day and tell me how I'm parenting wrong."

"Mom," Rory shook her head and paused outside her dorm room. "Grandma just wants to be involved, she's really excited about the babies and you know…"

"I give her an inch and she takes a mile," Lorelai threw her purse on the passenger seat. "Just because you're her best friend now doesn't mean you get to take her side. You were my best friend first!"

"Mom!" Rory sighed. "I'm not taking sides. I just think Thing 1 and Thing 2 are making you overreact. You don't know what Grandma and Grandpa are doing."

"Century 21 Rory, that means one thing," Lorelai slumped in the seat, "The Gilmores are coming! Baton down the hatches. Stick your head between your legs because the plane is crashing."

"Overdramatic party of 1!" Rory slid inside her dorm room and dropped on to the couch beside Dee. She smiled apologetically at her roommate. "Did you get everything sorted with Sookie?"

"Are you trying to calm the Mommy?"

"Yes I don't think my little brothers or sisters are going to appreciate all the adrenaline." Rory lay back against the couch and waited for Lorelai to respond, she could almost hear her mother pouting. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fat," Lorelai grumbled running her hand across her stomach. "I am down to only half my wardrobe."

"You have a very extensive wardrobe."

"I like options," Lorelai exhaled slowly. "Am I being a hormonal crazy person?"

"A bit," Rory smiled as she heard her mother calm. "But we'll let you off."

"Hmm, this growing people thing is a good excuse for the nutty," Lorelai chuckled. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Going to Lane's, we're having some girl time," Rory glanced at the clock. "I'll probably stay the night, so do you wanna have breakfast tomorrow or is that still a taboo word?"

"No, the sproglets are allowing of the breakfast not so much the lunch," Lorelai grimaced. "Another vicious lie over the whole morning sickness thing. When you say girl time?"

"I'm gonna take all the lotions and whatnot that Grandma got me when I was with them over the summer and let Lane take her pick," Rory looked towards the bag she had already packed, "we're gonna have pizza and talk and just chill."

"Sounds fun."

"You?"

"Bed at a stupidly early time. I'm on my lonesome tonight because April and Luke are at his finishing packing. Are you sure you're OK with sharing your room?" Lorelai put the keys in the ignition of the jeep.

"Of course I am," Rory forced a smile. "We rarely cross ships overnight stay wise and when we do that's what the trundle bed is for. Did you guys talk about what you want to do yet?"

"Luke's going to put his up on the market after the wedding. It depends how quickly everything sells," she sighed. "We were supposed to have more time to figure out our next move with the housing situation," she looked down at her stomach and sighed slightly sadly. "I don't want to sell our house."

"I know Mom, but you could rent it out," Rory frowned at the sadness in her mother's voice.

"No," Lorelai sighed. "We need a bigger deposit, we'll have to sell it."

"You could stay and add on," Rory pointed out.

"I guess," Lorelai pouted. "I'm happy things are changing but I don't want everything to change."

"That's Life."

"That's what all the people say."

"Well take it easy Mom."

"I will, love you Kid."

* * *

 **xXx**

"It's good," Rory gave Lane a reassuringly smile as the song on the CD player came to a close. "It sounds different to the others but it's still Hep Alien."

"I wrote it," Lane admitted with a proud smile. "Sort of, I've never written for guitar before but I hummed it out and Brian worked out what I was doing, and then I put the lyrics on and voilà."

"You're very first song," Rory studied her friend with pride. "Stevie better watch out."

"Oh, I can but dream to ever be as good as the song writing goddess that is Stephanie Lynn Nicks!" Lane lay back against her multitudes of pillows. She took another slice of the pizza and nibbled at it before looking at Rory with uncertainty. "You really like it?"

"I like it. I like all the songs you've played me," Rory told her sincerely. "You guys write great music."

"We have enough for an EP," Lane grinned. "We need a name for it but we can't agree."

"Draw straws?"

"On the name of our first CD? No way!" Lane looked at Rory shocked. "We have to do this democratically for the good of the band. This could be the single biggest decision we have made since we named the band."

"That big?"

"That big!" Lane nodded seriously. "Speaking of big decisions, how is yours coming along?"

Rory grimaced and shifted awkwardly on the bed. "It is and it isn't. I wrote something for the paper last week and I just couldn't get into it. I liked the writing. I just… I don't know. It was easier when I was going along with what everyone told me I should be doing."

"Doing what is right is often the hardest. I had to leave school and my Mom and Dad and that was the hardest thing I've ever done and leaving school is one of my biggest regrets but at the same time I'm really pleased I did it because I wrote a song," she pointed at the CD player. "I am being me openly without having to hide it." Lane sat up and smiled reassuringly at Rory. She threw her half eaten pizza into the box and leant over the side of the bed so she could pick up the bag that Rory had brought with her. One by one she pulled the tubes of moisturisers, sun lotions, hair products and cosmetics out of the bag. "Wow, you don't want any of these?"

"You get first pick, they've just been sat in my room for the last few weeks, but they're for the most case stuff I will use eventually," Rory reached over and picked up a bottle of perfume spritzing her wrist. "But I have perfume etc etc right now so if you want it I don't mind."

"I can't believe your Grandma bought you so much!"

"Every time we went out she would buy me something as 'a little treat' she's still doing it. Every time I go over to the house, not of Fridays but any other time, there's a new blouse or scarf or a new book. Something she just saw and thought I might like," Rory smiled uneasily. "I feel a little weird about it."

"It's free stuff, take it and be grateful." Lane shrugged as she opened a tube and sniffed the contents.

Rory sighed. "I know, I feel ungrateful for feeling weird, but it's almost like Grandma feels she needs to buy my attention."

"Or she enjoys doing it and she likes that you are letting her spoil you," Lane tipped her head in consideration. "From what you tell me about your Grandma she likes to be involved and this is probably her way of being involved. It's sweet."

"I guess."

"I mean that Necklace she and your Grandpa gave you for your birthday is beautiful, not to mention the party. I reckon there is nothing sinister in her motives at all," Lane nodded resolutely. "She's just enjoying being able to spoil you and if you don't want the spoils I am more than happy to take your cast offs. I have no shame when it comes to that."

"Maybe I'm just picking up Mom's vibes or something. She's convinced Grandma is trying to…I'm not even sure what she thinks Grandma is trying to do but she's wigging over it," Rory sighed and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Maybe she's deflecting, maybe she's really wigging over the wedding and the…" Lane paused and looked cautiously at Rory. "The other thing that none of us are talking about."

"Everyone knows don't they?" Rory grinned.

"About the pregnancy? Oh yeah! Taylor already has the pool going," Lane grinned excitedly. "Any tips for your best friend?"

"Uh uh," Rory shook her head. "Mom and Luke are announcing it at the wedding, so you have to wait till then. It's their thing."

"Fair enough," Lane shrugged and looked at the tube of hand cream in her hand. "Rose, why?"

Rory shrugged and continued to eat her pizza. "It's a scent that rich people like I guess."

Lane shook her head in disgust. "It's a different world."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Come on," Luke pulled the door of the truck open for Lorelai. She had been pouting the entire journey into Hartford and he was sure she had been pouting since he had accepted the invitation from Richard and Emily to join them for lunch. The added hormonal charge of pregnancy was making Lorelai's moods more extreme and they were now in danger of entering their last week before the wedding with her in a hyper stressed and grumpy state. "It's going to be fine."

"You keep saying that," Lorelai slid out of the truck and took a moment to reposition her clothes. "I don't want to live near my mother. I moved 30 miles away for a reason!"

"Lorelai," Luke gave her a tired look. "Let's just see what they want."

"It's a restaurant," Lorelai gestured at the building across the street from the parking lot. "It means they don't want a scene, or they want witnesses to their crazy ungrateful bi…" she squeaked slightly as Luke kissed her on the lips to stop her from ranting. "I wasn't done," she protested as Luke stepped back.

"Yeah you were," Luke quickly locked the truck and took her hand to walk her across the road and into the restaurant. The rush of warm air from the restaurant hit them as they entered and Luke held out his hands to take her coat. He handed the coats over to the hostess and then tenderly put his hand on the small of Lorelai's back to guide her over to the table where Emily and Richard were sat wearing expressions of barely contained excitement.

"Hello you two," Richard stood up and kissed Lorelai on the cheek before extending his hand to Luke. "You're looking well Lorelai."

"I guess," Lorelai muttered allowing Luke to pull out her chair so she could sit down

"Are you not feeling well?" Emily looked her over, her expression pulling into one of concern.

"Better than I was, but still very tired," Lorelai told her as she sat down. "The queasiness is easing, though apparently my mood swings leave a lot to be desired," she sent a glaring look at Luke that quickly morphed in an apologetic one as she took in his sympathetic look. "I'm Ok, I just want to get the next few days out of the way so we can have our wedding," she reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing it gently she looked up and caught the happy looks on her parents' faces and blushed.

"Now, I was going to suggest champagne owing to the occasion." Richard repositioned his napkin across his lap, "but as it is the middle of the day and in deference to Lorelai not being able to drink and as it is bad luck," he cast a disbelieving look at Emily, "to toast with water, I have ordered a pitcher of non-alcoholic cocktails."

"Great," Lorelai muttered churlishly and dropped her napkin onto her lap. "What are we toasting, besides the wedding I mean?" she fixed her parents with serious stares. "What's this all about?"

"Do you not want to order first?" Richard offered her the menu.

"Not really," Lorelai snatched it and put it down. "I want to know what this is all about."

"Lorelai," Luke frowned at her.

"No, no, Luke it's fine." Emily sighed heavily and bent over to collect something from her purse. "We better do this now, she won't calm down until we do." She straightened and matched Lorelai's withering gaze. "Well I'm right aren't I?"

"Ladies please," Richard took a deep breath pre-empting Lorelai's bite back at her mother. "Lorelai the reason that your mother and I asked you and Luke to lunch today is that we would like to propose something to you. You may choose to say no, though we hope that you will not. Now, we are aware that your living accommodations, whilst always going to be an adjustment with having to combine two households, will now be under additional strain with the impending arrival of the twins and we would like to offer our assistance."

"Assistance?" Lorelai repeated her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Richard took a deep breath and leant forward pressing his fingers together as he slowly began to explain what he meant. "As you will remember Lorelai, you had a trust fund which was closed at your emancipation. In addition to this trust fund amount your mother and I had been putting a small amount of money each month into an account since your birth until that time which was to be used for your wedding. This money has never been used, as it was always, in my and your mother's view, your money, and we simply were going to hold it for you until we could pass it to you, most likely in the form of inheritance after we die. However with your impending marriage and with more children on the way it would appear to be a good time to offer you this money with the view to you purchasing a larger home for your growing family or to add on to one of your existing homes. I had hoped that we would be able to speak with you about this sooner than we are but your mother insisted on looking at properties to gain an idea of what was about. We believe we may have found a suitable property for you and have a channel open with the vendor should you wish to purchase it. Now it is a little over what is your money and requires a small update to one of the bathrooms and I'm sure redecoration to your tastes, but should you wish to purchase the property your mother and I would like to pay for this as our wedding present to you both. If you would prefer to stay in one of your current homes we will happily give you your money for the works and would instead for your wedding present like to offer you a holiday, paid for by us, to be taken whenever you wish. Alternatively if you would not like your money, we would simply like to offer you the holiday." He held out his hand to Emily, took the details of the house from her and held them out to a stunned looking Lorelai and Luke.

"You want to buy us a house?" Lorelai stared at the paper in her father's hands. "That's why you were walking around Stars Hollow?"

"You saw us?" Emily sighed disappointedly. "We thought we had been discreet."

"You want to buy us a house?" Luke whispered, slowly taking the details of the property and staring at the paper.

"We would like to give Lorelai what was rightfully hers to assist you with buying a house," Richard reiterated. "And give you a bit of extra money as a gift to ensure you get what you want."

"It's a beautiful house," Emily eagerly shuffled closer to Luke. "It's got four bedrooms and in the attic there is another room which could be a playroom or a teenage suite that Rory or April could have or share. There's a library and a beautiful kitchen with a range, that's staying I asked. And there is outbuildings that you could turn into a workshop. I know Lorelai mentioned you liked carpentry and in the back yard," she snatched the details back to find what she was looking for and then handed them back to Luke, "there is this wonderful play area."

"This is the Anderton place," Luke muttered, skimming over the details and glancing across at Lorelai.

"Meg and George?" Lorelai slowly took the details from him.

"He's relocating," Emily explained smiling warmly as Lorelai stared at the paper. Her smile waned as she saw a tear drop from Lorelai's cheek and land on the paper. "Lorelai?"

"I'm horrible," Lorelai whispered, wiping her cheeks. "They want to buy us a house Luke and all I…" she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey come on," Luke pulled his chair closer to Lorelai and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh dear," Richard looked nervously from Luke and Lorelai to Emily. "We didn't mean to upset…"

"No, it's not that Dad, this is so kind and I…" Lorelai sniffed violently. "I can't believe you want to do this for us."

"We're just providing you with an option," Richard uncomfortably fiddled with his cufflink.

"These hormones suck," Lorelai gave a tearful smile as she pulled her cheek away from Luke's shoulders.

"It is a bit of a fun ride," Luke smiled teasingly at her. "So?"

"When do we have to decide?" Lorelai looked across the table at her parents.

"The offer is open indefinitely," Richard told her softly. "The house," he inclined his head towards the details on the table. "I imagine sooner rather than later."

"It's a beautiful house," Lorelai whispered, looking down at the paper and across at looked across at Luke.

"We can talk about it later," Luke kissed her softly.

"Yes, and with the girls, it's a decision for all of you," Emily nodded, watching Lorelai with concern. "I think we should order, you'll probably feel better after you've eaten."

"You're probably right Mom," Lorelai exhaled slowly. "Thing 1 and Thing 2 sure do make me loopy."

"Lorelai!" Emily stared at her aghast. "Don't call the babies that."

"It's Dr Seuss," Lorelai picked up the menu. "Would you prefer Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

"No, I would not." Emily frowned at her over the top of her menu.

Lorelai sighed. "Well I'll add it to my very long to do list to come up with suitable nicknames for the babies."

"Good," Emily nodded curtly before catching Luke's eye over the top of her menu and offering him a sympathetic smile.


	19. 5th November 2005

**An - Thank you guys, yes big changes indeed. A little bit earlier then usual and I probably won't be able to post again until Wednesday night or Thursday as I have a uni assignment due in Thursday morning so while the next chapter is written no editing time :( Anyhoo I hope you guys like this one and it tides you over, it's the wedding one, though in the manner of ASP I'm showing the smaller moments. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :) x**

 **Chapter 19 - 5th November 2005**

Lorelai woke to the sound of knocking. Slowly she opened her eyes and took a moment to get her bearings. She was at the Dragonfly in one of the guest suites a decision she had taken so she could wake up the morning of her wedding in the location she was to be married in. It was here, it was morning. It was her wedding day.

"Mom?" Rory whispered as she opened the door softly.

"Hi kid," Lorelai whispered back lifting her hand out of the covers and gesturing to her daughter to join her.

Rory scurried over and slid underneath the covers. "Why have you got a pillow under the cover?" she looked at her mother bewildered.

"Get pregnant you'll figure it out," Lorelai shifted slightly so she could drape her arm over her daughter's shoulder.

"Yuck, no thank you." Rory grimaced, and shook her head.

"That only holds good for a few more years," Lorelai informed her seriously. "I expect grandbabies."

"These ones can give you grandbabies," Rory poked her mother's stomach gently. She smiled warmly at Lorelai. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous and tired. My body is exhausted but my mind is going so fast," Lorelai admitted, slowly raising her head to look at her wedding dress hung in the corner of the room. "I fall asleep then wake up because I have to use the bathroom, then I lie here for an hour before I fall asleep again, and repeat," she sighed and her fingers flexed against Rory's shoulder. "What if I screw it up?"

"Screw up what Mom?"

"Everything I've ever wanted after you," Lorelai chewed her lip. "We're happy, what if I screw it up by being too demanding or crazy. What if we can't cope with two babies?"

"Mom," Rory whispered. "If you can raise one baby alone when you were a teenager, you can raise two babies now, with a man who loves you to pieces. Luke would follow you to the end of the earth, he's waited for you for years and if you get too crazy or demanding he'll just sit there with that exhausted expression on his face until you calm down or he'll try and steal your coffee," she smiled. "He does that now. He loves you, he loves me, and I think he's even coming around to Grandma and Grandpa. We love him and we love April. We're already a family; this is just a big party to make it official."

Lorelai nodded as she took in Rory's words and absorbed their truth. "It just makes it official."

"Yeah," Rory nodded, they lay cuddled together for a few minutes until Rory gave a soft sigh. "Mom you need to get up. Sookie will be up in a minute with our breakfast."

"Few more minutes," Lorelai pulled Rory closer to her, "I just want the last few minutes of just us Gilmore Girls."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder as Rory, April and Sookie flitted around the room as they got ready in an excited flap. She was trying to stay calm but even with Rory's assertion that today was just making everything official her nerves were getting the better of her, and the general flightiness of the others in the room was beginning to annoy her. She had spent the last few weeks feeling like she was in perpetual movement, with her morning sickness and the stress of pulling a wedding together and in the moments of stillness she had found comfort and she was desperately trying to find that. As such she'd had to step away from the other three leaving them to stress over their hair and eyeshadow so she could sit in the window seat and look outside. She was still only wearing her robe even though the wedding was rapidly approaching, people were starting to arrive and the Dragonfly staff were putting the final little touches on the chairs now that they were certain that it was not going to rain. In fact the day was turning out to be perfect, crisp with bright sunlight. She smiled as she caught sight of Luke pacing nervously around the treeline border, his arms swinging back and forth while Buddy stood a little way away exuding love filled calm that she could see from her position. She frowned as Sookie let out a delighted squeal, trying to keep her hormone inflated annoyance at a minimum.

The door opened quietly and Emily slipped inside clutching the velvet box that contained the hair combs. Her excited smile dampened slightly as she took in Lorelai still not ready, sat the short distance away from her bridesmaids and her lips pressed into a line. "Rory are you all ready?"

"Almost Grandma," Rory looked over her shoulder tweaking the last piece of hair.

"That's good," Emily nodded. "As soon as you are done I want you to take April and go get the flowers and wait with your Grandfather for five minutes. Sookie if you could go check that everything is ready I would appreciate it."

Rory turned to look at her grandmother with an enquiring look. Emily flicked her eyes towards Lorelai and Rory nodded in understanding. Silently Rory tapped April on the shoulder and pulled the younger girl towards the door. After a moment Sookie followed them and Emily exhaled loudly and walked slowly over to Lorelai's dress that was still hung waiting for her to slip it on.

"Did you need me to do the zip on your dress Lorelai?"

Lorelai slowly turned to look at her mother. "Yes please," quietly she got up and walked over to the dress. She fingered the delicate hem nervously.

"It will fit," Emily told her softly.

Lorelai glanced downwards and ran her hands down her rounded stomach. "I know, I tried it on yesterday."

"And the day before?" Emily smiled at her with knowing tenderness. She lifted the dress down and removed it from the hanger.

"Every day for the past week," Lorelai gave Emily a nervous smile and carefully undid the belt of her robe so she could step into the dress. She stood still as Emily eased the dress up over her shoulders and slowly did the zipper at the back. She breathed a sigh of relief as the dress closed and although feeling tighter then she would like around her bust it still flattered her rapidly changing shape. She sighed, in her dress she instantly felt calmer.

"It feels right doesn't it?" Emily whispered stepping backwards and pulling a handkerchief out of her sleeve so she could dab her leaking eyes.

"It feels very right," Lorelai whispered as she moved towards the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. She looked like a bride. She held her arms up so Emily could help her into the small fur bolero completing her ensemble.

"Just the final touch," Emily quickly opened the box containing the hair combs and after a moment's consideration positioned them in Lorelai's hair beside her beautifully curled ponytail. "Perfect!" she sniffed and once more reached for her handkerchief. "You look beautiful Lorelai!"

Lorelai looked away from the mirror at the faint knock on the door and Emily pulled herself together enough to walk and open the door. "Richard," Emily whispered. "Come see our beautiful little girl!"

Lorelai blushed at her mother's words and then turned crimson as her father walked in resplendent in a custom made suit and the silk bow tie. She held her arms out trying to ignore the burning sensation in her cheeks as Richard looked her up and down with undisguised pride and joy. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Richard tried to speak and then had to pause so he could collect himself. "I think you have never looked more beautiful."

Lorelai bit the inside of her cheeks as she smiled but tried to stop herself from crying. "Thank you Daddy."

Emily stepped up and leant forward softly kissing Lorelai on the cheek. "You look beautiful. I will see you downstairs," she smiled serenely one more time at Lorelai and slipped out.

Richard closed the door behind her. "I suppose we better start making our way downstairs, or do you need a minute?" He smiled warmly as Lorelai shook her head and he held his hand out. Lorelai took it, looping her arm around her father's and holding on tight. "Ready?" Richard asked patting her hand tenderly.

"Ready," Lorelai nodded.

Richard squeezed her hand tightly, "Here we go."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke swung his arms back and forth nervously; Buddy had pulled him over to where the chairs were sat out in 5 rows of ten, 5 on each side of the aisle. Most of the chairs were filled, only a few spaces open at the front which he realised were for Buddy on his side and the Gilmores and the Bridesmaids on Lorelai's. As he glanced across the crowd sat in the chairs he swallowed with nervous gratitude, the sides seemed arbitrary as the guests they had invited had just sat where they wanted. This wasn't a case of are you a friend of the bride or groom it had just been where do you want to sit. The only people who had taken a side were Jess and Maisy on his side in the front row. He was surprised and also strangely pleased that Mia was sat on the other side of Jess, in the front but away from the Gilmores just in case it created a scene. Lorelai had been most worried about that invitation, desperate for Mia to attend but worried about what it could do with the peace that was currently in force with her parents. Beside Mia sat Taylor clutching his register in his official capacity as Town Registrar. The older man gave Luke an excited thumbs up to which Luke nodded in return which led to others who had noticed the exchange to do the same.

Luke smiled weakly and nodded at the crowd, feeling uncomfortable in his suit and to be stood in front of everyone while waited for Lorelai. He swallowed once more as Emily came rushing down the aisle. Luke could see that her make-up was slightly smudged and for a moment he feared the worst until she sat in her seat and sent him a beaming smile.

"Here we go," Buddy whispered, patting him on the back as music began to play and Rory and April stepped out of the Inn.

Luke turned towards Archie Skinner, wanting to preserve the moment he saw Lorelai on their wedding day as the moment she walked down the aisle towards him. He closed his eyes taking several slow, deep and calming breaths.

"Turn around Luke she's here," Archie whispered.

Luke slowly opened his eyes and then just as slowly turned around. His mouth fell open and then pulled up into the smile as he saw Lorelai clutching her father's arm, waiting to walk down the aisle. She was beautiful, smiling and glowing. He swallowed once more, his heart filled with gratitude and pride and so many other things that he couldn't quite comprehend what he was feeling, all he knew is she was there and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked up as her father stood up and the chatter around the tables slowly diminished.

Clearing his throat Richard stood and regarded the assortment of characters in front of him. "It is customary for the father of the bride in these speeches to begin by saying, my wife Emily and I would like to thank you for coming today to support Luke and Lorelai on their wedding day. My wife and I would like to extend this gratitude to you all not only for today but for the many years that you have all supported my daughter, and granddaughter; that support has been abundant and unfailing and I know has meant a great deal to Lorelai." He raised his glass, picking out, Sookie, Miss Patty, and Babette with a little tilt of the glass in their directions before looking towards Mia and holding her gaze for a moment.

"Although you all provide Lorelai support I think we can all agree that the person who has provided her the most support is the man who Lorelai has picked to spend the rest of her life with." He paused to face Luke. "Luke is a man who has proven that he can support and love my daughter with every fibre of his being and my granddaughter Rory, and who allows Lorelai to grow and be the dazzling woman that she is. I am thrilled to have you in my family, as I am thrilled to have another granddaughter," he nodded his head towards April, giving the girl a wide smile as she raised her shoulders towards her ears in delight, "and for any future grandchildren that might come along now this partnership has been cemented." He smiled as the guests made a knowing tittering noise, making Lorelai look down and blush.

"Luke. As a father you know that no man is every good enough for your baby girl, but you Sir are the only man I have ever met who has ever come close to those impossible standards. You are the only man I have ever met who is worthy of my daughter. She is a special and beautiful being and I know that your partnership with her will bring about wonderful things. Lorelai you have as you always do made the perfect choice for you. While it may take others of us a time to come to your way of thinking now that we have we cannot turn back. My Dear Girl, I have never seen you more beautiful or at peace then I have today. I wish you everything you desire and deserve. I wish you both everything you desire and deserve and therefore I would like you all to raise a glass to Luke and Lorelai"

"Luke and Lorelai" The guests toasted

"Thank you Daddy" Lorelai slid her hand across the table to touch her father's hand as he sat. She bit her lip as Richard gave her a watery proud smile. She looked away and then at Luke who had gone a deathly shade of white. "Hun?"

"No, I'm OK," Luke shook his head and gave her a warm smile, taking a sip of champagne grimacing at the taste and standing up. "My wife and I…" he paused as the guests cheered before looking at the notecard and reading quickly, "My wife and I would like to thank you for coming. We would like to thank the bridesmaids, our beautiful daughters who delight and surprise us every day and Lorelai's Maid of Honour, Sookie, who was not only Lorelai's girl Friday in this whole thing also catered. I would like to thank Buddy for being my best man, as well as the many other things he and Maisy have done for me since Mum and Dad's passings. Lorelai and I would like to thank you all for everything you have given us. We would also like to thank you for your discreetness over the last few weeks we really appreciate that none of you has asked us about the fact that Lorelai and I are expecting a baby, well two, even though it has become obvious," he jumped slightly as guests cheered and whooped and several people clearly asking for clarification that he meant twins. Grinning from ear to ear Luke looked down at Lorelai who laughed back at him, her eyes flashing in delight. "Thanks everyone yes Twins. I would like to thank Lorelai, for helping me with this speech but this last bit is me," he put the notecard in his pocket and looked out at the crowd in the room. "I'd like to thank Richard and Emily for creating this amazing woman and Mia, and Rory. All of you helped shape Lorelai into who she is today, without you she would not be her. Finally I want to thank, you Lorelai, for agreeing to be my wife, for completing my and April's family. You are everything. To Lorelai," he held his glass up and then bent down and kissed Lorelai, the sounds of the guests cheering blocked out as the world retreated to just them.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey Apricot," Lorelai held her hands out to her new stepdaughter as the girl rushed towards her. With the food eaten the guests had started to dance to Lane's carefully selected playlists. Lorelai and Luke had danced to a few songs before others had started to cut in, and they had been pass the parcel with the guests until she had finally managed to excuse herself to have a rest.

"You OK?" April slid into the seat next to Lorelai and the pair wrapped their arms around each other.

"Just taking a few minutes," Lorelai smiled. "Your brothers or sisters are tiring me out."

"Well it's the extra we…" April stopped herself and gave Lorelai an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Dad said I shouldn't talk to you about it."

"You can talk to me about the babies and me being pregnant, trust me I will be talking about it lots." Lorelai told her softly. "I think your Dad meant don't tell me about the scary stuff," she raised her eyebrows as April looked at her sheepishly. "We do talk you know. We're all fine and your right it probably is the extra weight. Now are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I even got Jess to dance with me," April grinned. "He always used to ignore me when I was younger. I guess I don't suck so much now that I'm growing up."

"I think it's more him growing up then you," Lorelai grinned in return. "I've yet to catch him."

"That will be fun to watch," April giggled.

"Well, he can't say no to the pregnant bride who is now his aunt." Lorelai chuckled.

"Do you feel up to going outside a sec?" April asked anxiously. "I want to show you something."

"Sure," Lorelai let April pull her up and lead her out onto the porch. "What do you want to show me?"

"OK, I showed Dad but he'll probably forget," April positioned Lorelai so she was looking out at the garden. "I'm not sure which one exactly, it's on the certificate I gave Dad. But in that section of space," she pointed upwards towards the night sky. "There is a star that has been named the Gilmore-Danes star."

Lorelai looked at the sky and then down at the twelve year old. "You bought us a star?"

"It seemed more permanent then something with a china pattern," April shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, I have a star." Lorelai purred with delight. "That's so cool."

"Cool!" April bounced on her toes slightly. "I'm so happy you're my step mom."

"I'm real happy to be it," Lorelai hugged the almost teenager, "and I love that you are my step daughter."

"Your Dad asked if it was Ok that he referred to me as his granddaughter," April whispered conspiratorially. "I said yes, I've never had a grandpa before. Do you think Dad will mind?"

"No Sweetie, I don't think he would mind." Lorelai wrapped her arms around April's shoulders.

"That's the best part after Dad being happy, getting a whole family." April hugged her. "I don't mind that it's just me and Mom, and I don't mind that it was just me and Dad, but it's even better having a proper family even if I'm not related properly. It's nice to be wanted."

"You were always wanted," Lorelai kissed April on her crown. "Today just makes it official that we're family."

"Well I officially think this is one of my best days ever!"

"You rate your days?" Lorelai bumped her hip against April's.

"Yep," April nodded. "I like lists. Do you feel up to dancing some more?"

"With you?" Lorelai started to pull April back to the front door. "You bet!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey!"

Rory looked up and smiled weakly at Jess as he approached a beer in hand.

"What are you doing out here?" Jess asked pointing to the bench that Rory was currently sat on, as far away from the party as she could be.

"I just needed some air," Rory told him quietly.

"It's freezing," Jess reasoned. "Can I sit?" he inclined his head towards the space beside Rory and when she gave a soft nod he sat down stretching himself into the space and looking at her. "Is the need for air because of the crazies in there filling me and anyone else who will listen on all that has been going on with you?"

Rory scowled at him and then slowly nodded. "I know they don't mean it or they mean well…"

"But Voices carry," Jess shrugged. "We all do dumb shit Rory."

"I don't care about them talking about the boat or the court case," Rory shoulders rolled inwards and she wrapped her arms around her middle. "It's the, _she's not going to be a journalist_ and all the stuff about the therapy."

"Who gives a crap about what they say?" Jess looked at her seriously. "Does it help, the therapy?"

"Yes," Rory nodded, "and the medication, they started lowering my dosage."

"See that's great, that's what matters," Jess looked back towards the inn and sighed. "People like Taylor Doose don't know their ass from their elbow when it comes to things like this and if it makes you feel better, Babette, and Lane's Mom are verbally nuking him right this second."

"They are?" Rory turned her head to look at him.

"Oh yeah, he looks like he's going to crap his pants," Jess grinned.

Rory smiled for the briefest of moments before her brow creased in concern. "Does Mom know?"

"No," Jess smiled reassuringly at her. "Miss Patty started a conga line."

"All hail the power of the conga line," Her small smile returned and she stared up at the noise of the inn.

"So no journalism huh?" Jess proceeded cautiously. "Any ideas what you wanna do instead?"

"Sort of, I have some ideas but I'm looking into it, there is a lot to research," Rory told him quietly.

"You'll let me know when you figure it out?" Jess requested, holding his beer out to her.

Rory nodded and took the beer, took a small sip and handed the bottle back to him. "What about you? Where are you now?"

"Philadelphia," Jess shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable now that the topic was on him. "I work for a press. I write for them for their magazine and they …er published my book."

"You wrote a book?" Rory turned and looked at him in awed surprise.

"Short novel," Jess gave her a proud little smile. "We only printed like 500 copies and I do all the leg work. I think it works out at like 2 cents an hour or something by the time you take into account all the time I spent writing and everything, you know but…"

"But you wrote a book. Jess that's amazing! Where can I get a copy?" Rory shifted in the seat to face him, excitement written all over her face.

"Andrew agreed to stock it, we struck a deal and I told him to comp you one."

Rory shook her head vehemently. "I should pay."

"We're family now, that grounds for a freebie," he smirked. "We're family."

"Weird huh?" Rory smiled at him. "Mom and Luke are happy, that's what matters."

"They deserve it," Jess agreed. "Your Mom's looking pretty big, I'm taking it that the babies aren't a recent discovery."

"She's fourteen weeks. She's due in April. She's bigger because of the whole twin thing, basically she's big and fat. We tell her no or just smile and nod," she shook her head in amusement.

"A hormonally charge Lorelai, a doubly hormonally charged Lorelai. I feel for you guys." Off Rory's warning look he held his hand up. "Hey, I like your Mom but she could be pretty full on when she wasn't pregnant."

"Luke takes most of it," Rory conceded. "The benefit of being at school, though there are plenty of phone calls. Our job is to keep her calm and happy. Hard with no coffee but we're substituting, coffee cake, tiramisu. She's the one doing the hard work."

"Luke won't mind, he likes taking care of people. Likes taking care of Lorelai," Jess gave her a small genuine smile. "His biggest regret is not doing it properly with April because of the whole breaking up when she was a baby. His greatest wish is to do it right. He's getting everything he's ever wanted. He is not going to mind one iota that she's extra Lorelai."

"Extra Lorelai," Rory smirked. The pair looked up as the sound of _House of Pain Jump Around_ echoed out of the Inn and they both started to laugh. "Come on," Rory stood up. "I really want to see my Grandparent's faces having to listen to this."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke looked up as Lorelai walked out of the bathroom. Even though she looked tired, she looked beautiful, she looked serene, her hand resting on their babies as she slowly padded her way over to the dresser. He watched her every move, she was being coy which meant she was probably wearing something under her demure silk robe. She had been hinting at the special treat she had got him for tonight and now that the hour was fast approaching he was getting excited.

She smiled at him through the mirror. "So," she whispered, her robe slipping to reveal her shoulder. "Was today a good day to get a wife?"

"It was the best day!"

"Good," Lorelai got up slowly, her robe slipping a little more to reveal a strap of something lacy. She smiled coyly at him and slowly made her way over stepping into the space between his legs. She wiggled her hips slightly and Luke leaned forward and kissed her belly through the thin fabric. "It was the best day to get a husband. I like being Mrs Gilmore-Danes!"

"I like that you are Mrs Gilmore-Danes," Luke pulled her down to sit on his knee. She pouted slightly as he did so, "What?"

"I'm trying to be sexy. I can't do it sitting down," she protested, trying to get up.

"You, my wife are sexy whatever you do." Luke kissed her exposed collar bone.

"Remember that when I can't get out of bed without help because I look like I'm carrying a hippo." Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair. She shot him a disarming smile. "I'm your wife. I like being your wife!"

"Good, because there is no going back now." He shifted further back onto the bed pulling her with him.

"I have no intention to," Lorelai kissed him forcefully as they fell backwards. Slowly she lowered her robe revealing what was underneath and kissed him again as they began their middle.


	20. Touchdown

**AN - Thank you Kpop38, glad you're enjoying it :), Nancy - Thanks Hun, I wanted her to try the dress on each night because it was her reason for not going through with marrying Max,:) Droolia: er, I think 200 m is about 650ft, there's just over 3ft in a meter. Glad you like the speeches, they have been rewritten sooo many times. Thanks for reading everyone. So by virtue of the system at work going down today and me having my memory stick low and behold I got some editing time and as I am now sick of assignment writing for tonight I am now posting so yay (I hope) I hope you all enjoy lemme know what you think x**

 **Chapter 20 - Touchdown**

"Oh No!"

Luke rushed out of the diner kitchen at the sound of Lorelai's cry. "What?" he called staring at her with worry.

"I spilled ketchup," Lorelai grabbed a napkin to try and wipe the sauce from her dress. She growled in annoyance as all she managed to do was create a sticky smear on the fabric.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "Not the end of the world."

"uh…" Lorelai gestured downwards. "I have precisely three things I can wear out of the house. Two of them are in the laundry, this is the only thing I can wear right now for today and tonight at my parents," she scowled and tried to clean the ketchup smear some more. "I can't even get mad at you for my lack of shopping time to get new clothes. I set the wedding date," she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm gonna have to take your shirt again."

"Sure," Luke nodded unfazed by her request as she had borrowed it Wednesday when she had gone back to work as it became apparent that all her work wear had become too small. She still had plenty of clothes made from stretchy fabrics that sort of fit her but nothing she cared to wear to work. "It's only for tonight," he paused as he noticed a look in her eyes. "Lorelai you can _borrow_ my shirt, not have it. I have two good shirts."

"When do you use them?" Lorelai pouted. "My need is greater!"

"We agreed with your parents that I would go at least once a month for dinner. I'm going to need them then. If you use them they will get ruined." Luke frowned at her. "And you are going shopping tomorrow with Rory to get new clothes anyway. You can use the shirt for tonight, and then I want it back."

"Fine," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Are you sure I can't convince you to come tonight?"

"I can't, I have to cover Lane so she can cover for me tomorrow." Luke gave her a knowing look.

"Ohh our weekiversary!" Lorelai cooed delightedly. "Do you have plans?"

"That would be telling." He quirked his eyebrows at her before frowning slightly. "Miss Patty alert."

"Geez," Lorelai glanced over her shoulder; now the pregnancy had been officially announced at the wedding the week before and with her ever expanding waistline, several of the townsfolk had taken to greeting her by commenting on or trying to touch her stomach. "I need to get scotchguard at this rate. Every time she sees me, Babette also, it's like they think the belly is going to bring them good luck or something. I should buy them Buddha statues." She lifted herself off the stool slightly. "Kiss," she leaned forward and then gave a squeak as she came up short, her stomach coming in contact with the counter. "Ughh clumsy and I can't drive it," she smiled wryly and tried again standing up taller on the stool so she could reach across the counter to kiss Luke. "I'll see you tonight husband of mine. I plan on using the bambinos to get away early."

"Ok," Luke nodded looking warily at the door as Miss Patty stepped up. "Ask your Dad if there is anything else we need to do about the offer on the house."

"I will," Lorelai nodded, she gave him a tired smile as Patty called her name out in greeting. "Hey Patty."

"You are looking fabulous darling, glowing and blooming," the dance teacher grabbed her arm as Lorelai made to walk past.

"Just same as yesterday," Lorelai looked downwards. "No real difference."

"More than ever, you are giving life you glow with it!" Patty patted Lorelai's stomach affectionately. "You take care of yourself."

"I will," Lorelai smiled and scooted towards the door.

"I'll keep an eye on this husband of yours," Patty gave Luke a cheeky wink.

"I appreciate that Patty," Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Luke as she scurried out the door. "Let me know if I have any competition."

Patty laughed and waved her off before taking one of her usual seats. "Only competition she's got is me, right Luke?" she blew a kiss at Luke.

He gave her an amused slightly annoyed look. "What ever you say Patty," he made to turn to the coffee maker but paused and gave an amused snort as he watched Lorelai through the window as she got caught by Taylor, the older man clearly commenting on her appearance and questioning her wellbeing judging by her frustrated look.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Sorry I'm late," Lorelai walked into her parent's living room as best she could in her too tight pants that she had been forced to wear in a vain hope of looking half way presentable. "Everyone I meet, now the news is out want's to ask questions. Where are Rory and Dad?"

"Your father is finishing up a call and Rory is on her way, her class ran late," Emily informed her daughter, looking Lorelai up and down. "What on earth are you wearing?" she frowned as Lorelai sat down awkwardly and the adopted an odd position. "And why are you sitting like that? Sit up straight."

Lorelai fiddled with the shirt and then looked at her mother in annoyance. "I am running out of clothes and I had to borrow Luke's shirt and I am sat like this because my pants are too tight."

"Your pants are too tight," Emily repeated looking at her incredulously. "Do you have nothing else you could wear?"

"I didn't think you would let me wear sweats to dinner and with the wedding I haven't had a chance to go clothes shopping yet," Lorelai explained shifting as she tried to find a position that didn't feel like her undone pants were going to cut in to her.

"Honestly Lorelai," Emily rolled her eyes. "I do understand your current predicament, allowances could have been made."

"Well now you tell me," Lorelai scowled, shifting once more.

Emily gave a tired sigh and got out of her seat. "Come on."

"What?"

"Come on." Emily gestured with her hand indicating for Lorelai to follow her.

"Why?"

"We are going to find you something more suitable to wear," Emily told her gesturing once more for Lorelai to get out of her seat and follow her. "I am not going to have you sat there all night shifting about because you are uncomfortable."

"Your clothes aren't going to fit me Mom," Lorelai pulled herself up off the couch and followed her mother up the stairs. "Neither would Dad's I hope," she looked downwards, "well not yet at least."

Emily held her bedroom door open for Lorelai and gestured to the padded chest at the end of the bed. "Sit there, I will be back in a moment."

Lorelai did as she was told easing herself down on the seat. She frowned as she caught sight of herself in her mother's vanity, she looked like a frumpled mess in Luke's too big but not too big in certain places shirt and in no way thought she looked fabulous or beautiful like everyone kept telling her.

"Here we are," Emily returned shortly carrying several options for Lorelai to try. "Try the tracksuit pants first, if not we'll try the pyjama bottoms."

Lorelai gaped at her mother. "You are letting me wear tracksuit pants or pyjama bottoms at the dinner table?"

"As I said, allowances can be made," Emily held out the tracksuit pants to Lorelai, "and I trust you are going shopping for clothes shortly," she frowned as Lorelai hesitated. "Am I to take it you are going tomorrow?"

Lorelai took the pants and nodded. "Yes, Rory and I were going to…"

"I know several good stores," Emily interrupted. "I will meet you at the mall tomorrow at 10."

"Mom we…"

"Tomorrow at ten," Emily repeated looking at her expectantly. At Lorelai's hesitation she shook her head. "Oh really Lorelai I saw everything last week."

"That was different," Lorelai frowned as she stood up to take her pants off. "That was the wedding, normal rules didn't apply," she slipped on her mother's tracksuit pants which although tight were a lot more comfortable then her own pants. "Ahh the joys of elasticated waistbands."

"Sit down and see if they are alright," Emily prompted waiting for Lorelai to comply and give her a nod. "Good. You can wear those home and give them back to me tomorrow."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai stood back up.

"Well go back down, I'll tidy up." Emily shooed her out of the bedroom.

Lorelai made her way downstairs slowly, feeling much more comfortable. She smiled as she walked down the stairs as Rory entered the house, giving her the maid her coat. "Daughter!"

"Mom!" Rory matched her tone before wrinkling her nose in amusement at what Lorelai was wearing. "Er…"

"Grandma is lending me her tracksuit pants tonight owing to the fact that I am bursting out of my own clothes," Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly.

"Grandma is letting you wear tracksuit pants. To the dinner table?"

"To the dinner table!" Lorelai led Rory towards the couch. "I am wearing tracksuit pants at the Gilmore dining room table."

"Oh really Lorelai," Emily called as she made her way downstairs. "You make me sound like some kind of sartorial demon. Hello Sweetie," she greeted Rory with a warm smile.

"I have several examples from my childhood," Lorelai reasoned as she sank into the couch. "Grandma is going to come shopping with us tomorrow."

"Oh," Rory looked at Lorelai surprised. "Well that will be fun. The three of us together."

"I'm sure Grandma just wants to make sure I don't buy shorts."

"Shorts?" Rory frowned in confusion.

"Well they were indecent," Emily shook her head tiredly. "What drinks would you like?"

"Whatever you're drinking Grandma," Rory requested nodding towards Emily's drink.

"One vodka martini for Rory," Emily paused by the drinks cart. "Lorelai?"

"Club Soda in a martini glass with a twist please," Lorelai requested. "At least then I feel like I'm having a grown up drink."

"I'm still confused by indecent shorts," Rory asked for clarification looking at Lorelai and then over her shoulder at her grandmother.

"When your mother was pregnant with you she insisted on wearing these hideous shorts," Emily told her as she set about making the drinks.

"It was hot, they were comfortable," Lorelai reasoned.

"But they were cycle shorts, not maternity shorts and they looked awful!" Emily turned round and handed Rory her drink. "Fortunately it will be too cold for you to wear shorts this time."

"True," Lorelai nodded. "Hey Dad," Lorelai greeted her father as Richard walked into the living room.

"Hello Lorelai, how is married life treating you?" Richard smiled warmly at her.

"First week has been excellent I am hoping for more of the same next week," Lorelai reported taking her drink from Emily.

"Did you and Luke have a good few days off work?" Richard asked.

"Uh huh, we hibernated just the two of us. Well four of us but you know," Lorelai winked at Rory which in turn made her daughter grimace.

"Are you not going to have a honeymoon at all?" Emily frowned disapprovingly.

Lorelai shook her head. "It's not a big deal Mom, we have the house to ourselves most nights anyway. Neither of us have a pressing desire to go anywhere right now, we have bigger priorities. Babies. House. Speaking of which," she turned to look at Richard once more. "Have you heard anything from the realtor about the house?"

"Nothing definitive," Richard told her sagely. "There are, as you know, several offers and the vendor is considering them."

"Is there anything we can do?" Lorelai asked nervously. She and Luke had asked Richard and Emily to make an offer on the property they had found for them just before the wedding which they had done but they were now in a state of limbo whilst the sellers deliberated their offer and the other two that had been received.

"Nothing. But don't you worry, your mother and I are on top of it," Richard held his hands out to accept the drink that Emily had prepared for him.

"Well don't make any big gesture or anything," Lorelai requested, knowing her parents might do something over the odds to secure the house. "If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. Luke and I have been talking about adding on to mine if this doesn't happen. We can stay at his during the remodel so you know it's not the end of the world," she smiled hoping to sound convincing even though she had fallen in love with the house when she and Luke had been to visit it.

"We won't dear," Richard nodded. "Now are you all ready for the Big Game next week?"

"We are," Lorelai nodded. "April is excited; she's already called twice this week to discuss football with Luke."

"How sweet," Emily smiled. "We have got the RV as usual but we have a chemical toilet this time for your convenience Lorelai." Rory and Lorelai stopped mid drink and stared at her in surprised incredulity. "Don't look at me like that," Emily shook her head slightly embarrassed. "You said the babies made you need the bathroom more often. I don't want you to have to be stood in line for most of the day."

Lorelai blinked several times, "Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome." Emily smiled at the maid as she approached. "Oh Good. It looks like the salads are ready."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Where did Grandma say she was going to meet us?" Rory asked scanning the mall as they trudged across the marble floor in search of Emily.

"She didn't," Lorelai paused, "am I walking funny?"

"Define funny?" Rory looked her mother up and down. "Do you want to start shopping or should we wait for her."

"We should wait," Lorelai moved towards a bench, making a concerted effort to ensure she walked normally. "She'll find us anyway."

"So do we need everything?" Rory asked sinking into the bench, giving a yawn.

"Yup, everything and the kitchen sink," Lorelai nodded. "Even the t-shirts are no good anymore, the stretch out but not down," she undid her cardigan to show Rory what she meant, in that her shirt showed far more belly then she considered decent for when she was out and about.

"Your belly button looks weird," Rory grimaced as Lorelai pulled her long cardigan to camouflage what was going on with her clothes underneath.

"Thanks Kid, nice to know the beauty of giving life freaks you out," Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory.

"Grandma is going to wig when she sees you are wearing your Juicy sweats," Rory grinned, "was that on purpose?"

"Nope they are comfy and that is all I am going for right now." Lorelai instinctively turned her head as she heard a distinctive clack of her mother's rapid walk across the marble floor. "Here we go."

"Lorelai!" Emily admonished as she caught sight of her daughter in her navy sweatpants and long grey cardigan that was buttoned tightly around her middle. "You look like you just got out of bed. Are you seriously wearing that in public?"

"Is that a trick question?" Lorelai shook her head in disbelief. "This mother, is what is called, none of my clothes fit because I am fifteen weeks pregnant with twins. I told you this last night. Why do you think I was raiding Luke's wardrobe and your wardrobe? These babies are making me doubly fat."

"Well," Emily frowned and looked her up and down. "Let's get you something that you can change into at the first store. You can't walk around like that," she glanced around the stores of the lower level. "Come on."

"She told you," Rory smirked and stood up grabbing Lorelai's hand and pulling her mother up. "Oh Boy!"

"Hey!" Lorelai scowled. "Don't even think about saying it."

The pair of them followed after Emily as Emily sought out the first store that carried a maternity line. Inside the shop Emily made a beeline for the rack and selected a pair of maternity jeans and a long black sweater. She quickly marched to the counter. "I need to purchase these for my daughter to wear now. We will continue to look after she is changed." Before Lorelai could protest Emily's gold credit card was swiped and the security tags removed. "Lorelai go change," Emily held the clothes out. "Rory come help me look while your mother gets herself dressed properly."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stumbled into the house with her multitudes of bags, she had managed to pay for at least half of the clothes even though Emily had been in shopping whizz mode and had managed in three stores to get Lorelai's purchases put on her account.

"Nope, go in the kitchen," Luke's voice called out at her.

"What?" Lorelai froze, after a second Luke appeared with a flustered look on his face. "Why do I need to go in the kitchen?"

"I'm finishing up for tonight," Luke told her blocking her view of the living room, "did you buy the whole mall?" He stared at her bags in horror. "This is all of it right there's nothing in the jeep still?"

"All of it," Lorelai nodded. "Heavy!" she mumbled plaintively

"You should have made more than one trip," Luke lunged forward and grabbed the bags from her, dropping half the contents on the floor and extricating the other bags from her wrists. "You shouldn't be carrying stuff. What is all this anyway?"

"Besides what I have on. Three pairs of maternity jeans, 2 pairs of pants with the elastic thingy at the front, six pairs of maternity leggings, six dresses, nine tops in a variety of styles. 3 jumpers, two cardigans. A wide selection of maternity underwear mostly practical but one pair that I think you might like. Three nightshirts, four pairs of pyjamas. A new coat that fits and a partridge in a pear tree." She grinned guiltily at him. "I hate doing laundry, I like options and Mom bought a lot of it anyway," she kissed him apologetically. "Are you mad?"

"No, I guess you need it," Luke looked down at the bags in resigned disgust. "It's only clothes for you though right?"

"That we bought yes, but Mom bought these with her for us to wear next week," she crouched down and found the bag she needed, lifting it and handing it to Luke to look into.

Luke pulled out three sweatshirts all bearing the word Yale; he frowned as he saw something else. "She bought clothes for the babies?"

"Yale onesies," Lorelai sighed, pulling out a pair of Onesies that read _class of 2028._ "How scary is that the babies could be graduating college in 2028! Anyway I asked her not to get anything else until nearer the time." She tried to look around him. "So why do I have to stay in the kitchen, I wanted to go upstairs for a lie down, my feet hurt."

"I'm setting something up for you," Luke blocked her view. "Go get yourself a drink, and give me ten minutes."

"Alright," Lorelai sighed and used the other archway, making sure that she did not look as she knew he would get mad at her. She pottered around the kitchen for a few minutes grabbing herself a snack and a glass of orange juice and then sat at the kitchen table placing her feet up on the other chair as she took a drink. Putting the glass down she cupped her growing stomach and rubbed it tenderly, she could feel what felt like bubbles, she had been feeling it on and off for the last couple of days and she was convinced it was the babies beginning to move or at least their movement starting to be felt. "Wonder what Daddy is doing for Mommy huh. I bet it will be nice. Daddy likes doing things for Mommy."

"Yes he does."

"That wasn't ten minutes," Lorelai looked up over her shoulder as Luke walked into the kitchen.

"I gave you a conservative guess," Luke bent down and kissed her. "You comfortable or you want to see?"

"I wanna see," Lorelai chirped, excitedly clapping her hands. She scurried after Luke as he led her into the living room and gave a delighted squeal as she saw a projector and screen. "What are we watching?"

"A selection or movies but I thought we would start with a very special one that got filmed last week."

"No!" Lorelai looked at him wide eyed. "You have the wedding video already!"

"I paid her extra to get it done," he grinned as Lorelai gave another excited squeal and threw her arms around his neck. "You wanna watch it now or after dinner?"

"Now," Lorelai moved to the couch, "hit it Mr Olevesky."

"Huh?" Luke looked at her confused.

Lorelai waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind, play the tape."

"You got it."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory paused at the coffee cart on her way back to the dorm from her final class of the day; she was tired and had a whole bunch of reading to get through especially as she was losing her Saturday to the Harvard-Yale game. She had already had nine phonecalls about the game. Four from her grandparents, one from April, two from her mother, one from Luke and the final one from Paris asking if she could use the dorm room for some peace while she was out. The football game hadn't even happened yet and she was already sick of it. The only reason she was agreeing to go was because it was the first chance to do something as an official family since the wedding. "How much is a medium café mocha?"

"$4."

Rory checked her wallet and sighed. "What can I get for $3.75?"

"Wait."

Rory looked over her shoulder at an unfamiliar yet familiar voice. She frowned as she tried to place it.

"Here's the 25 cents."

Rory stared at the young preppy brown haired man who handed her the quarter. "Thanks. Um, a medium café mocha," she looked the young man up and down trying to place where he was from as she ordered before it struck her that this was the guy she had banged into on the day she moved in. "Spencer right?"

"Yep, you're Rory?" he smiled at her. "Can I get a small plain coffee."

"Thanks for the quarter," Rory thanked him once more.

"You look like you need a pick me up," Spencer smiled affably at her, "tough day?"

"Long week," Rory nodded. She studied him for a moment. "So are you a postgrad?"

"Post doc researcher," Spencer smiled at her. "Got my PhD last year. I'm a researcher with the cancer centre but we come up to deliver talks to the pre-med undergrads it was my turn today." He looked at Rory cautiously.

"Oh, maybe you met Paris, she said she had a seminar today," Rory smiled weakly. "Short, blonde, should be working as a drill sergeant."

"Ahh yes," Spencer nodded. "I had the pleasure. I was surprised she was only a junior, she's whip smart even for here."

"Yeah, we used to go to school together. Paris is smart as they come," Rory took her coffee as the barista handed it over. "Thank you."

"So you going to the game this weekend?" Spencer asked, trying to prolong the conversation. "I'm sort of going. I have to work, we have a fundraising table seeing if we can encourage some of the alumni to donate to the research programme."

"I'm going, with my whole family. Where will you be? I can bring my grandfather by, he's always up for supporting a good cause," Rory smiled at him.

"On the quad, there's a whole bunch of us. I'd say look out for the banner but from what I hear there are a lot of them," Spencer smiled happily at her.

"Oh yeah," Rory blushed slightly. "Well, nice to meet you again Spencer."

"And you Rory," Spencer inclined his head.

"Thanks for the coffee top up." Rory gestured with her cup. "Maybe see you on Saturday," she nodded once more and moved away looking over her shoulder at Spencer before rounding the corner and exhaling surprised that she had been holding her breath.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Oh cool!" April trilled as she caught sight of the RV and broke into a run to join Luke and Richard at the vehicle.

"She's a lovely girl," Emily smiled indulgently as the twelve year old threw open the RV door to have a better look. "She asked me what she was supposed to call me now you and Luke were married while we were waiting for you at the bathroom."

Lorelai looked sideways at her mother. "And what did you say?"

"Emily," Emily matched Lorelai's sideways look. "She seemed disappointed, so I said she should discuss it with Luke and her mother."

"Good answer," Lorelai nodded and gave her a weak smile. "She only has Anna's Mom and I think she doesn't want to feel left out with Rory and these two calling you and Dad Grandma and Grandpa."

"Well, if she would like to call us that I am more the open to that," Emily's shoulders rose in delight slightly, "but it is of course up to Luke and Anna."

"Of course," Lorelai tugged her Yale sweatshirt down a little as they continued to move towards the RV.

"I should have got you the next size up," Emily looked at her critically. "It cuts you at just the wrong place."

"True," Lorelai tugged at the sweatshirt again. "No matter I'll just steal Luke's."

Luke looked up from his beer with narrowed eyes. "What of mine are you stealing?"

"Your sweatshirt." Lorelai grinned at him. "Your big fat wife is too big and fat for hers."

Luke grinned at her and stood up from the picnic table. He had reluctantly worn the sweatshirt to please Richard and Emily before taking it off and tying it around his waist at the earliest convenience. He quickly loosened it from his waist so she could take it. Lorelai pulled her sweatshirt off and replaced it with his giving a sigh of contentment as the ribbed strip at the bottom fell loosely below her stomach.

"Dad look Avocado," April called holding out the fruit.

"You don't like avocado," Luke gave her a bewildered look.

"I know but that's the size the babies are," April frowned at him. "Did you not read the chart I gave you?"

"We read it," Lorelai smiled at her, "but you know him, he never remembers these things," she poked Luke in the ribs. "What did you guys do with Rory?" she frowned slightly as she realised her daughter was not here. Richard's strict game ritual schedule not allowing the group to see what they wanted to see so after their salute to Dan they had split up temporarily, Emily and Lorelai taking April to see the science buildings she wanted to look at, while Rory had taken her grandfather down to the Green and Richard had insisted a completely ambivalent Luke should come with him so the men could stick together.

"She's still at the Green" Richard informed Lorelai as he served drinks for Lorelai and Emily. "Does April like cola or lemonade?"

"Lemonade," Luke responded he smiled weakly at Lorelai. "She took us to this fundraising stand; there was this guy there that she knew."

"A guy?" Lorelai's eyebrows rose.

"She got flustered by him, like embarrassed, like she had a crush," Luke scowled. "Anyway your Dad gave this huge donation and then these girls came up, the blonde one she lives with now not the short scary one and they took Rory to a party at the dorm, she said she would be here at twelve for steak."

"Oh yeah pop-in-fresh does great steaks," Lorelai glanced at the man at the grill. "She has a crush on a boy."

"Man," Luke scowled as he hovered behind Lorelai as she climbed into the picnic table. "You want to sit in one of the chairs? Your back will be supported better."

"Yes Lorelai sit in one of the chairs," Emily agreed.

"I'm down," Lorelai waved everyone off with an air of annoyance. "Why do you say man?"

"He's older," Luke scowled sitting beside Lorelai and putting his hand on her wrist.

"Who's older?" Richard asked as he set the drinks on the table.

"That guy," Luke scowl deepened.

"The one that Rory got flustered over at the fundraising drive?" Richard smiled amiably. "A post doc researcher. Seemed a very upright young man and he would only be a few years older than Rory. Don't you worry Lorelai I think that she's just got a bit of a crush, he had very expressive eyes. April Dear come have a drink," he smiled indulgently as April bounded out of the RV. "Sit next to your gra…Emily."

Lorelai chewed her lip, mentally filing the information that her father and Luke had just imparted in case she needed it later. She smiled as April slid into the seat opposite her and gave her an excited grin. "Are you having fun Apricot?"

"I am now," April beamed at her. "Not sure I will when the game started but I suppose I can find the maths in it. I was reading about the intricacy of setting odds."

"No gambling," Luke shook his head at her.

"But its maths," April pouted slightly. "You should sit in a chair," she studied Lorelai. "Your back will start to hurt."

"I am not an invalid people, I can choose my own chair," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "If you really want to take care of me, someone could get me something to eat, breakfast was forever ago."

"Oh yes the crudité," Emily stood up and moved to the RV.

"Yuck, why doesn't someone get me a pretzel," Lorelai looked hopefully at Luke and April.

"We are about to eat a whole cow judging by what got put on the grill," Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The pair glanced at Richard as his cellphone rang and he got up to step away so he could answer it.

"Here we are," Emily returned with a platter of vegetables and a basket of bread rolls. "I can get you something else if you want?" she looked nervously at Lorelai. "We have cookies or fruit or ice cream. A cold pasta salad, the potatoes aren't done yet…"

"Breads fine," Lorelai grabbed a roll and tore a piece off, chewing it eagerly as Richard gave a crow of delight and the group turned to look at him. "It went well Dad?"

"Very well," Richard turned to them with a beaming smile. "That was the realtor, the offer on the house has been accepted. It's yours!"


	21. Paint

**AN - Thanks everyone, the assignment is in so time to focus on the Gilmore's :) House buying yuck! but needs to be done, bedrooms are addressed in this chapter :) In response to Emily, yes very bossy the last chapter but it's her wanting to stay involved. I always felt in the show that when Lorelai and Emily started to let their guards down you saw the relationship they could have but when they rarely did let their guards down with each other it was usually interrupted by Richard or Rory and they would both put security to maximum with each other. The last couple of chapters Lorelai's guard has been down and she has let Emily in and Emily is desperate to cling onto that. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter, Let me know what you think,** **x**

 **Chapter 21-Paint**

Lorelai looked up from the kitchen table as Luke entered the house via the back door with a loud crash. She stifled a smile as he swore and dropped the pile of cardboard. "You OK Hun?" she asked innocently.

He gave her an annoyed look, bent down and picked up the pile of cardboard, marched across the kitchen to Rory's room, threw the cardboard into the room and slammed the bedroom door. "More boxes."

"Why do we need more boxes?" Lorelai's brow creased in confusion. "We already have like a thousand."

"And we are going to need two thousand, given how you have nine million tonnes of stuff." Luke pulled the chair out and shifted it beside her. He sat down beside her and gave her a tired look. "You know, you could use this as an excuse to clear out."

"Clear out what? My many varied collections, I think not!" Lorelai shook her head dramatically and gave him a beaming smile. At his exasperated look she leaned forward slightly. "I have cleared out a bit. A bunch of tapes that I have duplicate on CD or DVD and a whole bunch of magazines that I must have moved in here with," she tilted her head inviting him wordlessly to kiss her. With a smile he leaned forward and gave her a quick tender kiss and she settled back in her chair with a contented smile. "Plus a whole bunch of scrap fabric that I've been saving, just in case."

"That's a start," Luke sighed. "How is the planning coming along. Tom said he needs the final colour choices Friday."

"I know," Lorelai lifted the paint chit sample chart and rifled through it. "I figured this for the downstairs." She pointed out a warm creamy white. "It's basically what is there now but if we just give it a fresh coat. It's not offensive at all and we can dress it up with whatever curtains and pillows we decide and we can always change it later. The same for the bathrooms. For the nursery this," she rifled through the yellows, pausing the show him a soft pale buttery colour, "because neutral and pretty. The guest room slash will be one of the baby's room later the same. Our room which is probably the most needed change one because of the whole pink thing they have going on, this," she pointed out a soft warm blue, "or this," she pointed out a similar toned green.

Luke considered the two colours, "the blue."

"Blue it is," Lorelai scribbled on her notepad. "Base boards are all white so just redo that. So we just need Rory and April. Rory is in exam mode now so I figure we just use the cream colour for the loft room and I can tart the room up with fabrics. But if I catch her at a moment when she is not in final mode panic I will ask her."

"And I'm checking with April on Thursday," Luke took the paint chart away from her. "So we're done?"

"Almost."

"And you won't change your mind?" Luke scrolled through the chart looking at her with a hopeful nervousness.

"Nope," Lorelai shook her head as she scribbled something else on her pad. "I, we, have too much to do."

"Don't overdo it," Luke fixed her with a concerned look, his eyes trailing down to her belly before back up to her face which was creased in concentration.

"I'm not," she glanced up from her notepad. "Stop worrying."

"No heavy lifting, no bending and stretching or climbing ladders."

"I won't," Lorelai looked up from her notepad and gave him a grateful smile. "Me and the bambinos are fine and I am not going to do anything to change that."

Luke gave her a satisfied smile and stood up. He bent down and kissed her, his hand coming down to stroke and then pat her stomach. "Good. I'm going to get more boxes."

"Me and my nine million tonnes of stuff thanks you." She called after him as he walked out of the house.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory rounded the corner and darted out of the way of an equally harried looking student. The halls, corridors and pathways of Yale were filled with the many faces of stressed students as the end of semester exams descended upon them. She had completed one exam so far and had just submitted her coursework for her writing seminar. She had yet to even begin to go over her notes for her other classes and she was feeling overwhelmed by the thought that she was slipping behind. She paused as she rounded another corner, nearly causing a traffic collision as students walking behind her almost banged into her.

"Sorry," she whispered stepping out of the way. He, Spencer, was stood at the coffee cart. It was the second time she had seen him at the cart since their initial meeting there. Ever since she had taken Grandpa to the fundraiser table at the football game she had been seeing him everywhere. On a large campus with its many thousands of students, academics and other staff it seemed unusual. It didn't help that he made her feel a bit weak at the knees. She hadn't found a guy this distracting since she was seventeen and had had a crush on Jess.

She stood still for a little while, hoping he would move away so she could buy her coffee but her internal clock was counting, ticking down the seconds she was wasting, seconds that she didn't have because she should be studying. With a sigh she stepped into the flow of students and hopped out again jumping into the queue for the cart and looked down at her book.

"Hey Rory."

She looked up and smiled, despite the odd feeling in her chest, as Spencer spotted her. "Hi Spencer."

"How are the exams going or should I not ask?" he stepped alongside her with a sympathetic smile.

"Not enough hours in the day," Rory grimaced. "I just need a java jolt then its back to it."

"I don't envy you," he scanned the line. "Here," he lifted the lid off the coffee cup he was holding, took a mouthful and then replaced the lid. "You need it more and there's a coffee store near to the lab." He held out the coffee to her.

"Oh you don't…" Rory started to protest but he waggled the cup slightly. "Thanks," she took the cup and stared at him for a few moments unsure what to do now.

"No problem," Spencer smiled kindly at her. "Could I maybe give you my number?"

Rory blinked as it seemed all her mental faculties drained out of her.

"Once the exam craziness is over maybe, if you like you, could give me a call and we could go for a proper coffee." Spencer gave her a slightly nervous smile as he wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Only if you would like."

"Er…thanks," Rory blinked away her surprise and took the paper.

"Well, Good luck with the exams," Spencer put the lid on his pen, with a faintly embarrassed nervous look. He smiled hopefully at her. "See you Rory."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily looked up from her card writing at the sound of the doorbell. She glanced at her watch, considering for a moment who it could be. When it appeared that the current maid was nowhere to be seen she gave a huff and got up so she could open the door. Her annoyance melted away as she found Rory on the other side and she gave her granddaughter a beaming smile. "Rory!"

"Hi Grandma."

Emily forced herself to keep her delighted expression on her face. Rory looked tired and stressed, her shoulders were tense and high and her eyes were wide. "Well, this is a lovely surprise. Come in out of the cold," she held her hands out to Rory and guided her into the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Rory mumbled.

"I've told you, you can pop in whenever you want," Emily smiled warmly at her granddaughter as she tried to gauge how upset Rory actually was. "Now, take your coat off," she noticed the maid and beckoned. "Take my granddaughter's coat and then we will need tea. Toast the English muffins and bring jam and honey."

Rory shook her head. "You don't…"

"Nonsense," Emily patted her forearm. "I needed a break from Christmas card writing and it's so cold out there," she took Rory's coat and handed it to the maid. "Your Grandfather has all these people we have to send cards to yet he's away on business and I'm the one who has write them. Now let's go into the living room." She placed her arm around Rory's shoulder and guided her through the house to the couch in the living room and sat down. Rory sat a fraction of a second later, sitting far closer then she would normally. "Rory, Honey, what's wrong?" Emily asked deciding that there was no point in trying to skirt over the issue. Rory gave a shuddering sigh and suddenly snuggled in against her, her head falling onto Emily's shoulder. Emily's eyes widened and her arms instinctively came up to encircle her granddaughter. "Rory?"

"I'm OK. I'm just having a bad day," Rory whispered, nestling into Emily's embrace.

"Well I'm glad you came here," Emily kissed her crown. "Is it the exams?"

"Yeah, and everything else and I have my last session coming up and I don't feel ready to stop and I have so much to do and it's all too much and I want to talk to Mom but she's got so much going on…"

"Rory no," Emily stopped her. "Your mother will always find time for you," she frowned as Rory started to cry. "Oh Honey!"

"I'm sorry, it's just everything is so…" Rory dissolved into heavy tears.

Emily closed her eyes and just held her granddaughter as Rory cried, waiting for Rory to stop before she tried to speak to her again. After several minutes Rory stopped crying and just started to sniff and Emily coaxed Rory's face away from her now sodden shoulder. "Rory, it's Ok. I know there are a lot of changes going on, and it's overwhelming but it is OK. As for the sessions it's your last court ordered one. You can still continue to go to them, if you think they will help."

"I can?" Rory looked at her in surprise. "But it's therapy, we don't do that."

"We do whatever we need to do," Emily told her pointedly, "and if you need them, then you will carry on with them. Your Grandfather and I are more than happy to pay for the sessions for as long as you feel you need them."

"But you said it's what deviants do," Rory mumbled tearfully.

"It might surprise you but I am not always right," Emily wiped Rory's cheeks. "I was wrong about Luke and your mother."

"I guess."

"Rory," Emily tried to make eye contact with her granddaughter but Rory was looking at her chipped nails, "if going to therapy is helping you, then it does not matter what my opinion of it is. All that matters to me is that you are getting what you need. I just want you to be healthy and happy. That is what is important."

"Thank you," Rory mumbled, as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"So are exams and worrying about the ends of your sessions all that is bothering you?" Emily pressed gently. She frowned as Rory shook her head. "What else Sweetie?"

"I'm still not sure what I want to do and I have to start finalising that for next year. I spoke with Francine because she wants to arrange our meet up and she wanted to know if I wanted to see Gigi. I know I've spoken to Francine a bunch of times, but she only asks about me and how I am doing. I never ask about Dad she never mentions him. I haven't spoken to him since your vow renewal. I forgot about Gigi. I forgot I had a sister which made me feel awful. It just made me realise that Dad…that he doesn't care about me and he doesn't care that I don't have a relationship with my own sister." She took a shuddering breath and tried to stop herself from crying, "and then there is guy and he's really nice and he gives me that feeling like it's hard to breathe but I don't feel ready for that and then the house. I know Mom isn't selling it, but it won't be our house someone else will be living there and there is all this stuff going on and I know it's really stupid and selfish but I like knowing that I have my room. That I always have that."

"Oh Honey," Emily grimaced as she saw Rory's eyes fill with tears again and she held her arms out to cuddle Rory once more. She rocked her granddaughter tenderly as Rory cried for several minutes more, until Rory pulling her face away from Emily's face unprompted. "Does it feel better to say all this?"

Rory nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I should be stronger then this," she shook her head as Emily went to respond. "Everyone is taking care of me and I'm still this big mess. You, Mom, Luke, Paris. The guy, Spencer, gave me his coffee because I looked like I needed it. I'm supposed to be ready to go into the big wide world in eighteen months, that's how long I have until I graduate. I feel like I'm a little kid and I still need help with everything."

"The feeling never goes away," Emily admitted softly to her. "I still get that. I'm sure your mother still feels like that. Growing up is about how we handle that feeling and how we handle what comes our way," she smiled lovingly at her granddaughter. "Coming here today shows you are growing up. You knew you needed help, so you found it. Six months ago you would have gone out drinking and would have bottled it up. If you can learn that in six months think what you will be like in eighteen months."

"I guess," Rory sniffed again. "I'm sorry Grandma."

"There's no need to be sorry," Emily brushed tenderly brushed Rory's hair out of her face. "You've done absolutely the right thing," she looked past Rory to the tea tray the maid had set on the dining room table clearly not wanting to interrupt what was going in the living room. "Now, how about we girls have some tea and we think about what we do next."

"Next?" Rory took a shuddering breath.

"Well, do you have an exam tomorrow?"

Rory nodded, "at 2."

"Alright, do you have your books with you?" Emily asked carefully.

"My book bag is in my car," Rory told her softly.

"Good. Well how about you stay here tonight? You can study while I finish these cards and we can keep each other company. I'll book you a nail appointment," Emily took Rory's hand and studied the chipped nails critically, "for first thing in the morning. A good night sleep, some good wholesome food and a manicure will make you feel better. Ready to battle through these exams."

Rory gave her a teary smile. "Thank you Grandma,"

"It's my pleasure Rory," Emily kissed her softly.

* * *

 **xXx**

"You, are in, my space." Michel hissed in annoyance as Lorelai opened the drawer on the desk.

"What?" Lorelai looked up at him.

"You, are in, my space," Michel repeated staring pointedly at the lack of space between him and Lorelai's stomach.

Lorelai scowled. "Technically this is my space. All my space, it's my inn."

"This is my personal space," Michel matched her scowl indicating the immediate space around him. "You must respect it, just because you do not know your own personal space requirements, does not mean you invade mine."

"Well tell me where you hid the tape dispenser thingy and I will get out of your space," Lorelai turned her attention back to the drawer. "The packing one, the tape gun."

"That is property of the inn, you cannot use it for your personal requirements," Michel scolded her.

"Again, it's mmmmmyyyyyyy inn," Lorelai rolled her eyes at him. "I pay for it anyway so I can use it."

"I will find it. Now go away," Michel shooed her. Lorelai held her ground, folding her arms and staring at him. "You should not wear those shoes." Michel hissed at her, taking the opportunity to throw her by changing the subject.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, she was getting mighty sick of people telling her what she should and shouldn't be eating, wearing, doing, she was 18 weeks pregnant at this rate she was going to kill someone before she gave birth. "Don't, it is my back, my knees…"

"I care little of your knees," Michel drawled at her. "They do not go with that outfit," he looked her up and down critically. "I manage the front desk. To be at the front desk you must be presentable. You are not presentable. The dress does not match with those shoes. I know you have other shoes in the office. You must change into matching shoes if you want to be in the front desk area."

Lorelai smiled at Michel. "You softie Michel, trying to take care of me."

"No, I am not," Michel shook his head unconvincingly. "I just want you out of my space."

Lorelai quirked her eyebrows knowingly at him. "Fine. I'm not changing my shoes, at least until my mother gets here. I will be in there," she pointed to the office. "And bring me the tape gun when you find it."

She moved into the cramped office and sat back at her desk to carry on with the ordering. In her short bathroom/ search for the tape gun break, someone, most likely Sookie, had brought her some cookies and milk and she smiled. Dunking a cookie she started back on her work.

After an hour there was a sharp knock and the door and Michel opened it without waiting for an answer "Emily is here, I have sent her into the lounge to await you."

"Thanks Michel," Lorelai called after him as he closed the door without waiting for her response. Sliding off her high heeled pumps that she knew her mother would have a conniption over her wearing, she selected her low black courts and made her way to the lounge via the bathroom for what seemed like the eightieth visit of the day.

She frowned as she entered the lounge, Emily had a large folder with her and folders never meant anything good with her mother. "Hi Mom,"

"Hello Lorelai, how are we?" Emily stood up smiling excitedly at her.

"I am fine Mom," Lorelai ignored her mother's use of the plural pronoun.

"You look bigger then Friday," Emily gauged Lorelai's abdomen for any growth that had occurred over the last few days.

"Well they keep growing. So lunch," Lorelai clapped her hands together and pointed to the dining room, already feeling exasperated with her mother, "Sookie's got a tasting platter going on, are you Ok with that?"

"Why yes that's fine," Emily sat down and set her folder in front of her. "I've been looking in the magazines and I have some wonderful ideas for the house and the nursery."

"Nope," Lorelai shook her head.

"What?" Emily looked at her in confusion.

"Luke and I are doing the nursery, you know the parents. Hands off," Lorelai fixed her mother with a determined stare.

"Oh, but there are some beautiful…"

"Nope," Lorelai shook her head once more, cutting Emily off. "We are doing the nursery, we have the colour picked, and we are going furniture shopping once we move in. The downstairs is staying the same."

Emily pouted slightly. "Alright, might I be able to do one room in the house. Rory's room perhaps, so she has somewhere of her own."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes as Emily looked downwards at her file. "What happened?"

Emily looked back up opened her mouth and then closed it again. Deciding that telling Lorelai about Rory's upset was for the best she gave a soft sigh. "Rory came to me yesterday. She's fine now but she was upset. I think exam stress just unsettled her a little. She stayed the night. I took her to get her nails done. She's feeling better, more positive. I've told her she should talk to you. She has an exam at two."

"I'll make sure I'm home by five," Lorelai nodded, chewing her lip nervously. "So the bit about somewhere of her own?"

"She feels like she will miss her room. I think she feels it is a constant, somewhere safe to be," Emily told Lorelai softly as she turned through her folder to a magazine cutting of a bookcase. "I would love to do her room for her if you would let me. I promise I will stay away from the nursery."

Lorelai sighed heavily. "Alright Mom, you can do Rory's room. It's bugging her?"

"I believe the house move is adding to her feelings of being unsettled yes," Emily told her sadly. "I've told her to talk to you and that you will always make time for her." Emily reached across the table and took Lorelai's hand squeezing it reassuringly. "She is OK."

"She thinks I don't have time for her?" Lorelai held her breath as she awaited her mother's answer.

Emily sighed heavily, "She thinks you have a lot on and she doesn't want to worry you with anything else. I've told her to talk to you," Emily reiterated. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm glad you told me," Lorelai smiled weakly at her mother. "I suppose I have been a bit self-centred lately."

"Completely understandable." Emily closed her folder as the waiter approached, "the wedding, the pregnancy. These are life altering situations, no matter how wonderful they might be, they are still stressful. You're handling everything admirably Lorelai. I don't think I would be so calm if I was pregnant with twins. Pregnant with just one was enough for me"

"You didn't enjoy it?" Lorelai pointed to the tasting platter on the menu to order their food.

"I was sick the entire time and you were late. I was enormous, uncomfortable and everything hurt," Emily grimaced. "I felt like a big mess the entire time. I do not envy you one bit," she gave Lorelai a sheepish smile which morphed into a tender affection, "Ultimately it is worth it."

Lorelai blushed under her mother's gaze and looked down at her stomach as her mind worried about her eldest. "Yeah it is."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hi Mom," April yelled, sticking her head into the kitchen before dashing out again.

"Don't run," April called, smiling in greeting at Luke as he followed April into the kitchen holding the beginnings of a papier Mache animal head. "Hi, how was it? Do I need to apologise for roping you in?"

"Just some boards needing to be mitred" Luke set the newspaper creation on the table. "Not really sure what it all has to do with Christmas but the kids seem to be enjoying it. What's she getting?"

"Oh her room layout," Anna grinned. "She's been working on it all week. It's a scale model." Luke raised his eyebrows and exhaled happily, glad that April was excited about the new house. "How is Lorelai?" Anna asked carefully.

"She's doing well, really well." Luke smiled involuntarily at the mention of his wife.

"April is excited. She won't let me cook or eat whatever fruit or vegetable the babies are compared to each week on that chart she has." Anna moved to the coffee maker. "Would you like one?"

"No," Luke waved his hand. "I won't stay long. Just let her show me the thing," he looked around as April clattered back into the kitchen. "Slow down!"

"Sorry," April looked sheepishly at both her parents. "This is what I want to do with my room," she held out the cardboard creation to Luke. Luke took it and stared at it; April had formed a cardboard bedroom to the layout of the room that had been designated hers. Inside this model she had stuck paint colours to the walls, pictures and created little cardboard copies of her furniture. "Mom said she could get me the curtains and the comforter," April pointed at the picture of the curtains she wanted.

"One of my suppliers sells them," Anna interjected. "I just meant I could get a good deal."

"Well if it's what you want," Luke nodded putting the model on the kitchen table. "Is this the colour you want?" he pointed at the bright turquoise colour stuck to the 'wall'.

"Yup," April nodded enthusiastically. "Take it with you Dad." She held out the model eagerly to him.

"Why don't you keep hold of the model, there's a lot of stuff everywhere at home and I don't want it to get damaged," Luke smiled gently at April. "First weekend we're in you can come and show me where you want everything. Can I take the paint colour to make sure we get the one you want?"

"Sure," April pulled the paint chit from the cardboard walls. "You promise I can help?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory stepped into the house and paused. The lights were on, but unusually there was no music or TV or sound of the coffee maker or microwave, it was just quiet.

"I'm in here Rory."

Rory smiled as her mother's voice and followed it into the living room. "Hi Mom," she raised her eyebrows in confusion at the sight of her mother sat on the floor surrounded by stacks of tapes and two cardboard boxes. "Why are you sat on the floor?"

"Less stretching and the floor is comfy today, yesterday it was the couch, tomorrow probably neither," Lorelai smiled up at her and then pushed the box out the way patting the floor beside her. "Come sit, coz I am not getting up."

Rory sank into the place. "How did you know it was me?"

"Luke's out with April," Lorelai lifted her arm to put around Rory but Rory caught it, hugging it tightly, "and Mom and I had lunch."

"What did she say?" Rory asked nervously, resting her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Cliff notes version. You were feeling upset, you stayed the night so she could look after you for a bit till you were feeling better." Lorelai listed, leaning her head on top of her daughter. "Wanna fill me in on the rest?"

Rory sighed and squeezed her mother's arm. "I just had a wobble. Felt all overwhelmed."

"So I know about exams. Grandma mentioned something about the house move, feeling like you won't have a constant, which you always absolutely will," Lorelai told her gently.

"Yeah, it lots of little bits and I know I have a room, it's just added to everything." Rory snuggled into Lorelai's side more. "I'm still trying to figure what I want to do. I need to have a plan for that and I think I know but I need to check and with exams and everything I just feel all swirly. I thought I had to stop my therapy because we're Gilmore's and we don't do that, but Grandma says she and Grandpa will pay for them for as long as I feel I need them." She paused and Lorelai made a positive noise of understanding to press her to continue. "Francine called to arrange our meeting we are going to have for Christmas and she wanted to know if I wanted to see Gigi. I know nothing about this kid and I'm blood related to her, I don't even think about her and that made me feel guilty. Dad hasn't called me at all. I know I haven't called him, but I was sick and then back at school and I figured he'd call me for my birthday and he didn't so I kind of felt a bit 'screw you'. Francine sent a card and flowers, she's making an effort but he isn't. He doesn't care and the more I think about it the angrier I get at him." She took a deep breath, "and there is this guy and he's really nice and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that but he makes me feel nervous but in a good way. I'm sorry, I thought I was doing better."

"Oh Babes you are!" Lorelai assured her, "and it is a lot and I've not been very present to give good Mom support."

"You have a lot going on," Rory whispered. "I didn't want to upset you or stress you out."

"Kid, I will always make time for you, with the possible exception of when I'm in labour," Lorelai smiled as Rory made a sound of disgust, "but I'm always here for you. You want me to help you unpick it?"

"Not all of it," Rory loosened her grip on Lorelai's arm. "Having the time away from school, staying at Grandma's helped. School just exudes panic right now, it gets into my bones."

"She said she took you for a manicure?" Lorelai picked up on the positive.

"Yeah," Rory held out her hand to show Lorelai.

"Sparkly!" Lorelai trilled at the sparkly silver polish now covering Rory's nails.

Rory smiled and gave a soft contented sigh before lifting her head away from Lorelai's shoulder and releasing her arm. "I don't know what to do about Dad and I don't know what to do about Spencer."

"Spencer is the guy?" Lorelai studied her daughter closely, a flicker of delight passing through her as she saw Rory's lips curve upwards slightly. "Go for a coffee with him. See if you actually like him, you might be stressing for nothing. I've gone out with plenty of guys who make me feel nervous in a good way and they turned out to be total duds."

"Good idea." Rory smiled, "he gave me his number."

"Call him once your exams are over," Lorelai prompted. "As for your Dad," she sighed. "I can't magic everything right with him Kid, if I could I would have done it years ago. I know you are hurt by his lack of interest but I think if you want to have a relationship with your sister and with your other grandmother then you should do it regardless of how you feel about him. Don't punish others because of how you feel. Of everything I did when I was younger keeping you away from Mom and Dad so much because of how I felt is my biggest regret because I know how much you guys love each other. I regret I took away that time from you."

"Mom," Rory frowned at her mother's sad expression.

"No Kid," Lorelai shook her head. "I'm good. We can't change other people, we can't change what we have done in the past. You can't change your Dad. You can have a relationship with Gigi and Francine. I think you should, if you want."

"I want to. I feel sorry for Gigi," Rory muttered. "I have so many people I can go to. With Sherry gone and Dad being her Dad. As best as I can figure she's stuck with a Nanny and then passed around her grandparents but what happen when they…you know."

Lorelai stroked Rory's cheek. "You are an amazing sister, you are to April and you will be to these two," she rested her hand on her belly. "You can be the one who's there for her, the one she knows she can come to if she needs it. But do what's right for you."

"Maybe I could write to her," Rory smiled softly. "Like the stories we used to make up when I was little and we didn't have money for books."

"There you go," Lorelai smiled encouragingly at her. "You used to love getting mail as well."

"Thanks Mom," Rory smiled, her mood lifted further. "Why are you throwing all these out?" she peered into the box that Lorelai had moved to make room for her.

"Those are the ones I'm keeping,"

"The other box only has four in," Rory studied the contents of the other box. "Luke will be mad!"

Lorelai sighed dramatically "I know but the good thing is I can use these two as an excuse to pretty much get away with anything right now," she patted her stomach in delight. "I'll even use them to make sure he stays away from your books."

"He wouldn't," Rory gasped in mock horror. She dissolved into giggles and leaned forward to hug Lorelai. "I love you Mom."

"Back at you Kid."


	22. Mr Big Softie

**AN - Thank you everyone! Yeah I felt that Rory needed a little stumble but as Emily said it also shows how much she has grown in that she knew she needed help. These things never got covered or were glossed over on the show probably why she ended up how she did. She never had to face consequences of her actions. so well yeah I'm making her do it :p The stuff with Gigi will be addressed chapter 23 and 25. PrueTrudeau: NO POOLHOUSE! The room Emily is talking about is Rory's room in the new house. Speaking of which :P Enjoy folks let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 22 - Mr Big Softie**

With a sigh of relief Rory flopped onto the couch in her dorm and closed her eyes for a moment. She had just completed her last exam, she was done for the semester. Now all there was to do was to return her books, make sure she had all the right paperwork handed in for next term and go home to relax. Not that Christmas at home would be hugely relaxing but it was better than being at school where everyone was stressed out of their minds. Her night away at her Grandparents and her weekend at home had helped her no end and she was so glad she was at a school that was close to home so she could do that. She opened her eyes as the dorm room opened and smiled as Dee stumbled in to the room and slumped into armchair in a similar manner to how she had done.

"I am never taking French again," Dee told her with an exhausted sigh. "Actually I never ever need to."

"It's a good feeling isn't it?" Rory nodded in understanding. "Nice ticking off the electives."

"Definitely, I have 2 more to do 1 for arts 1 science and then everything else is major related so should at least be something that I actually need, I hope." Dee sat forward to heave off her overfull book bag. "So when are you off?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Rory kicked her shoes off. "I have to do all the admin stuff."

"Same," Dee nodded. "Plus I there's a seminar I want to go to but that should be finished by 1. My flight isn't until seven, so plenty of time."

"What seminar?" Rory asked curiously.

"Oh a summer programmes, like camp counsellor type things. I've read the brochures," she dove into her bag for the leaflet and held it out to Rory. "One of those extracurricular things that looks really good to employers, you get paid a bit of money plus it's good experience and then you don't need to do anything extra during next year when everything is crazy manic. Why don't you come too? At worst it wastes an hour, at best you might like it," Dee smiled at her. "Might score some free swag."

"I'm always up for some free swag," Rory grinned, as she scanned the brochure.

"Great, at least I'll know someone there," Dee settled back into her chair. "So do you wanna go celebrate the end of semester?"

Rory looked up at her uncertainly. "Thanks but maybe nothing too late, it's just I'm kind of tired."

"Me too," Dee concurred with an exhausted sigh. "Well, Joely is insisting I hit this party at Pierson, how about we swing by there, grab a glass of free alcohol then hit a pizza joint and come back and pig out and watch whatever Christmas junk is on?"

Rory smiled in relief. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Outside!"

Lorelai frowned as Luke came barrelling towards her down the half painted hallway of the new house. They had got the keys on Monday and they had arranged with Tom to get the painters straight in to repaint and the plumbers in to redo the upstairs bathroom which was the only room of the house that needed anything major done to it. They were not going to move in until the New Year giving them time to get the work done and also lessen the stress of the move.

"You are not coming in here with the paint fumes," Luke blocked Lorelai's way and forced her back out the door by slowly walking forward.

Lorelai scowled at him. "I need to measure the windows, so I can do the curtains. They aren't doing the baseboards, that's the nasty stuff."

"It's all nasty stuff," Luke reasoned. "Especially for them," he tenderly stroked her burgeoning stomach.

Lorelai glanced downwards, then across at the cars parked in the driveway and then back up at him. "So you let my mother in to see our house but you won't let me."

"Your mother isn't pregnant, she needs to pick the paint colour for Rory's room and you are not coming into this house while they are painting." Luke shook his head forcefully. "What do you need?"

"I need the measurements of the windows in these rooms so I can make the curtains," Lorelai held out her notepad, which Luke took under the pretence of looking at it.

"You are not making the curtains," Luke looked at her imploringly, folding his arms. "Lorelai that's too much work. You've got all of the Christmas stuff going on and the packing. You are not making the curtains, we will buy some that will do for now."

"But I don't want _do for now,_ " Lorelai gave a soft huff of annoyance. "I've always had _do for now_. This is our perfect forever home, I want perfect forever curtains." She tried to take back her notepad but with his arms folded, the pad was pressed against Luke's side and he turned out of her way. "Luke!"

"Lorelai," Luke gave her a tired look. "We can get them made. So we'll do that. You can make the curtains for the nursery."

"Fine."

"Fine." Luke slowly unfolded his arms and looked down at her notepad properly. "I will get these measured," he held up his hand as Lorelai made to protest. "I will get Emily to check I have done it right. Now either wait outside or I can bring it home tonight."

"I'll wait," Lorelai pointed to a built in seat on the porch and started to walk over to it.

"Don't get cold," Luke called after her as he walked back into the house and closed the door.

Lorelai lowered herself onto the seat and gave a larger huff of annoyance. It was sweet that he was being so protective of her but for someone who was so used to doing things by herself or with little support it was certainly an adjustment. She was also not an invalid. Granted her mobility was becoming restricted as she grew bigger every single day; she couldn't bend over properly, her balance was going due to a constantly changing centre of gravity and if she wanted to walk she was reduced to a slow pace as anything with speed meant she waddled but she was still her, just a much bigger version of her. With a more relaxed sigh she ran her hands over her belly. The babies seemed to enjoy the cold as much as she did and were dancing about inside her. It all seemed to be going so quickly, she was over halfway through, and next week they had their scan when they would find out what the babies were. Luke had been non-committal about knowing, telling her that he was happy either way but she wanted to know. She wanted to be prepared for what was coming. Looking down she sighed again. She had crammed herself into one of her puffy jackets to ward off the snowy weather but it was unbearably tight. At her last doctor's appointment they had told her her uterus was measuring three weeks ahead of where she would be on a singleton pregnancy expected in a twin pregnancy and they had advised that the next few weeks were likely big growth weeks. With Rory she had had a fairly neat little bump, right up until she was eight months when she had felt like she had exploded. It worried her that she already felt so big and she still had such a long way to go. April 24th, the babies due date, seemed a long way away.

"Lorelai, why are you sat in the cold?"

Lorelai looked up as her mother paced towards her, Emily's long black coat streaming behind her as she marched along. "I like the cold."

"You could get ill," Emily frowned at her as she came to a stop and regarded her daughter with annoyance. "I have the measurements for you."

"Good," Lorelai held her hand out to take the notepad, she frowned as Emily didn't hand it over "What Mom?"

"That coat is much too small for you," Emily noted critically. "What about the one I bought you?"

"It's not a snow coat," Lorelai rolled her eyes, ignoring her mother's accurate critique of her clothing situation. "Mom, my notepad please."

Emily handed the notepad over. "Do you need another coat?"

"I can get one myself," Lorelai frowned. "I don't need my Mommy to buy my clothes for me. I'm a big girl." she muttered childishly.

"Well, there is no need to be like that," Emily trembled slightly as Lorelai words. "I was only offering. I was only trying to help."

"Sorry Mom," Lorelai rolled her eyes again. "Did you pick your colour for Rory's room?"

Emily's face lit up. "Yes, a soft dove grey, very soothing and tranquil, it goes well with the fabric I have chosen," she rifled through her bag and pulled out her folder, opening it to show Lorelai the sample swatch of a soft blue fabric with grey and gold accents.

"That's really nice Mom."

"I think Rory will like it," Emily closed her folder with a satisfied smile. "The colours work very well with sunflowers, soothing but easily brightened."

"That's great Mom."

"Do you have a fabric selected for the nursery?" Emily asked cautiously. "It's just the sample book I have has some lovely fabrics that would be suitable if you would like to look at it. Only if you want."

Lorelai looked at her mother with an amused smile. Her mother was still desperate to be involved with the nursery every time they spoke offering a little suggestion 'only if you want' of course. "Thank you Mom but I already have the fabric for the nursery."

"Alright," Emily shifted nervously. "Well, I have lots to be getting on with, orders to place. I'll see you Friday for dinner." She paused as she looked out over the driveway, a frown forming on her face as she realised the jeep was absent. "Lorelai please tell me you didn't walk here."

"It's just over the road," Lorelai shrugged. "It would be more damage on the jeep to drive such a small distance. April is going to want a working car when she gets it."

"I'm sorry?" Emily looked at her in confusion.

"Well we need a bigger car, a minivan to fit everyone in," Lorelai grimaced at the thought, "but April will need to learn to drive on something in a few years. We figured we'd keep it for her. We have enough space to keep it." she gestured towards the outbuildings.

"Well I suppose. You must be careful though," Emily told her seriously. At Lorelai's obedient nod she sighed. "Well, I will see you Friday."

"Mom?" Lorelai called her mother back as Emily started to turn. "Does the house look good?"

Emily smiled warmly. "A little messy with tarps everywhere but yes, the colours they have started with look very good."

Lorelai wriggled in her seat delightedly. "Good. Thanks Mom."

"You're very welcome," Emily nodded with a small smile. "I'll see you Friday."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory drew up in front of the house with a contented sigh, she was home. Or at least home for now. When she left for school in the New Year it would be from the new house. She climbed out of the car and walked across the snowy yard. Before she even had a chance to climb up the steps the front door flew open and her mother stood with arms wide open a beaming smile on her face.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hello Daughter!" Lorelai pulled her into the house and gave her a giant hug. "You survived!"

"I did," Rory hugged Lorelai tightly.

"Relaxing time," Lorelai kissed her crown and then pushed her towards the living room. "No doing anything unless you really have to."

"I know," Rory sighed in relief and then sank onto the couch.

"Plans?" Lorelai joined her and gave her an excited grin.

"Packing my room," she smiled at Lorelai's apologetic smile. "Shopping, I'm gonna take April on Saturday, reading for fun. A bit of school stuff. I have my meet up with Francine and Gigi and then Christmas, Christmas and more Christmas."

"What school stuff?" Lorelai asked gently teasing the book bag away from Rory.

"Double check I'm choosing the right courses and I picked up a bunch of leaflets. I want to read through them," at Lorelai's raised eyebrow she gave a nervous sigh. "I went with Dee to this seminar, about stuff to do over the summer. There was this talk about working as a camp counsellor type thing. Looks good to employers. They gave a really good pitch. I just want to look into it to see if I want to do it. If I can do it with the whole criminal record thing." She fiddled with her sleeve. "Would you mind if I did, like if I wasn't here for the summer. I wouldn't be around to the help with the babies."

"Kid, the babies are mine and Luke's responsibility. Of course I don't want you to be away over the summer I'll miss you like crazy but if it's good for you to do this to improve your prospects then if you want to do it, go for it." Lorelai gently stroked Rory's arm comfortingly. "You have to put you first."

"I just don't want to leave…"

"Uh uh," Lorelai tapped Rory's arm. "Babies when they are tiny sleep, eat and poop. Luke and I need to work out our routine. You go do this if you want to and then when you come back they will be a few months old and will be more interesting and you can work your magic and make them love you."

"Thanks Mom." Rory smiled. "I'll work out what I want to do and let you know."

"Good," Lorelai nodded resolutely. "Now, Luke sent brownies, Sookie made cookies and Babette has brought you a plant," she shrugged in bemusement at the mention of the plant, "as welcome home presents."

"Sookie made cookies?"

"Caramel crunch."

"Ooh!" Rory grinned, jumped up from the couch and started to move towards the kitchen. "You not coming?"

"I'm down," Lorelai patted the couch. "They're on the counter in the pastry box."

"You want one or two?" Rory asked as she scampered towards the kitchen. "Or are you fat enough already?"

"Mean!" Lorelai shouted after her. "Just the one."

* * *

 **xXx**

"So no party this year then Grandma?" Rory picked a new subject as the conversation began to lull now everyone had downloaded their week to each other.

"Oh we're having it tomorrow," Emily told her softly. "We weren't sure how Luke and Anna would feel about us having April introduced to all our friends," she smiled warmly at April and then at Luke, "and as we shall be home for Christmas this year I saw little point subjecting your all to a party two weeks in advance when you shall all be here on the day itself."

Luke and Lorelai froze mid mouthful as Emily finished speaking, and Rory swallowed nervously and glanced across the table.

"Are we coming here for Christmas Dad?" April looked at her father across the table in confusion, her thick brows knitting together. "I thought we were having Christmas at Lorelai's house."

Emily and Richard froze in turn, Richard's mouth dropping open as he glanced towards Emily who appeared to completely turn to stone, leaving April and Rory glancing nervously between at the elder generations.

"You always go away for Christmas," Lorelai stared at her mother in horror.

"Well this year we aren't," Emily lowered her knife and fork. "We did mention this at Thanksgiving."

"You did?" Lorelai looked at Rory for confirmation.

"I guess you did Grandma," Rory chewed her lip nervously, vaguely recalling her Grandmother mentioning about not going away, but unsure what to do or say that would not initiate a full blown argument.

"We thought we would all spend Christmas as a family," Emily straightened her shoulders in annoyance.

"Yeah but Mom you do actually have to articulate your thoughts," Lorelai sighed. "We want, I want to spend my last Christmas at my old home with my new husband."

"Well…" Richard started to speak sensing the brewing danger.

"You and Richard are welcome to join us," Luke interjected. He winced as Lorelai turned to look at him, her face twisted into annoyance. "For dinner, you are welcome to join us for dinner."

"Why that sounds wonderful," Richard clapped his hands together ebulliently, his voice overly cheerful. "Thank you Luke we accept. There we are Emily, Christmas dinner with our family."

Emily flicked her eyebrows upwards and took a drink from her wine glass, her upset and frustration oozing out of her and permeating the room. "I suppose."

"Great!" Rory smiled overly brightly, matching her Grandfather's overly cheerful tone. "Christmas day together, at home, as a family."

* * *

 **xXx**

"So the thing about Christmas dinner…" April looked at Rory expectantly as they wound their way through the throngs of Christmas shoppers.

"That is usual Mom and Grandma," Rory told her, grabbing hold of April and pulling her out of the way of a man wielding a large box. "It's mad in here today!"

"Two weeks before the big day," April reasoned bouncing out of the way of a stroller. "People are beginning to panic."

"I'll say," Rory shook her head. It had seemed a good idea at the time to suggest taking April Christmas shopping to keep occupied with Lorelai and Luke were both at work and so that the younger girl could get Christmas presents for her parents. "Grandma and Mom bickering and sniping at each other is more normal then what you've seen. They've been on best behaviour with each other probably because of the wedding."

"They both like it their own way," April correctly surmised. "So how should I proceed with situations like that?"

"Smile and nod," Rory told her sagely. "If one of them is being completely unreasonable, call them out on it, but to be honest, you're most likely only going to be at the house if Luke is there, so I say let him field it all." She steered April towards the store they needed to visit. "Grandpa is pretty good as well, but he's not always about." The dove into the store and stepped out of the way to get their bearings. "Also with the babies, Mom is going to milk it as far as she can but Grandma does have her limits. Over there," she pointed out the shelf she thought held what they were searching for.

"So just let them do what they want and stay out of it," April summarised. "Multi-generational families are complicated," she shook her head. "I hate shopping," she muttered as a woman pushed past her.

"It's not usually this bad," Rory sent a scathing look after the rude woman. "Is this what you wanted?" She stared at the selection of travel mugs on the shelf.

"I don't know what else to get Lorelai," April told her as she picked up a colourful version and studied it. "I know she likes coffee but it does feel a bit like rubbing her nose in it as she can't drink it right now."

"We can get her decaf, it's sacrilegious but that all she can have right now, and get her some moisturiser which she's going through really quickly right now. Gift sorted. Mom doesn't expect a whole big gift." Rory picked up a cup to study it before returning it to the shelf.

"Moisturiser is a good idea. It promotes elasticity in the skin to moisturise regularly," April nodded sagely, "she's got a lot of growing to do."

Rory grimaced. "I guess."

April narrowed her eyes slightly. "Are you not looking forward to the babies?"

"Babies yes, but it's weird Mom being pregnant." Rory shook her head as she tried to clear her mind of the things that creeped her out about pregnancy. "I just find it kind of gross and also it means that Mom and Luke had…er…did the thing that make babies. I mean I know they do but I don't know about you but I don't want to think about my Mom doing that."

"Yeah," April swallowed looking slightly ashen as she considered the thought. "I never thought about Dad having sex. Yuck!"

"Yep." Rory crouched down and selected a travel mug which had a repeating dog pattern and stood up. "This one."

"Hey Rory!"

Both of the girls looked up.

Rory blinked twice as Spencer appeared out of the crowd in the store. "Spencer, Hi," she blushed. She had messaged with him a few times following her conversation with her Mom about checking if he was a dud, but both of them had been so busy that nothing else had gone further. "Hi Spencer…er this is my sister April."

"Hi," April waved, studying Spencer with interest.

"Hi. It's crazy in here," Spencer commented. "How are you getting on?"

"Yeah, great," Rory indicated their bags. "Just a last few things left to get."

"This was my last stop," Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. "My Dad is coming up next weekend so that we can do Christmas as he is working over the holiday so it means it's a bit of a rush."

"Are your parents divorced?" April asked curiously. "My Mom and my Dad are. My Dad just married Rory's Mom."

"Oh, that's…er…congratulations to them," Spencer looked mildly befuddled by April's question. "Er…no it's just me and my Dad. My Mom died when I was a kid. It's why I do what I do."

"What do you do?" April squeezed closer in in intrigue as Rory stood dumbly to one side.

"Cancer research."

"COOL!" April beamed excitedly. "Do you get to use microscopes? I love to use microscopes, we hardly ever get to use them at school."

"Yeah I use microscopes," Spencer nervously rubbed his chin, seemingly flustered by April's excitement. "Er Rory. I know you are done with school for the semester but do you think there is any chance we could maybe meet up for a coffee sometime over the break?"

"Er…yeah," Rory blushed and smiling looked down nervously at the bags in her hand. "Is it OK if I check my diary and call you?"

Spencer's face lit up. "Yeah, that would be great," he looked down at his bags and then up at Rory with a relieved and grateful smile on his face. "I'll speak to you soon then."

"Yeah, speak to you soon," Rory returned his smile and watched him silently as he left the store with a cheerful wave. Taking a deep breath she turned back to April who looked to be stifling a smile. "So, we're getting the dog one right?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" April ignored the question, raising her eyebrows curiously.

Rory blushed. "He's a friend, a new friend."

"Who might be a boyfriend?" April wrinkled her nose in delight. "I like him, he's got nice eyes and hair and he seems smart."

"Yeah," Rory blushed harder. "So," she waggled the travel mug.

"I'll get it," April snatched the mug to look at the pattern. "It seems Lorelai like. You think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it," Rory assured her.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai winced as she listened the conversation going on at the table behind her at the diner. She turned slightly and listened more closely. Lane was trying to explain the conversation she had had with her landlord to her rightfully angry housemates. A window was broken, the hot water was working only periodically, there was a leak in the ceiling, they were cold and fed up and it seemed that the landlord had told them they would get to it when they could. No timescale, no commitment. As Lane explained to the boys what she had done to fix the window, plugging it up with some cardboard and towels, Lorelai scowled and got up from her table, crossing over to Luke who stood at the cash register writing something on his notepad.

"Hun," Lorelai whispered sitting on the stool in front of him.

"No you can't have coffee," Luke looked up at her out of the top of his eyes.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Your house. You know what you said about the mortgage redemption fee being totally outrageous etcetera, etcetera, blah, blah, stuff I didn't understand. Does it mean you definitely don't want to sell it?"

"It means we lose a chunk of cash and…" Luke trailed off and looked up at her properly. "Why?"

Lorelai inclined her head backwards towards the table where the three young musicians were having their furious conversation. She looked at Luke as his colour rose in anger as he listened and then he let out a little growl of annoyance. Without saying another word he rounded the counter and marched over to the table.

"Oh sorry Luke I should…" Lane started to apologise getting up from her seat.

"Sit," Luke folded his arms. "How long on your lease?"

"What?" the three musicians looked at him in confusion.

"The lease on that apartment how long is it" Luke repeated.

"I'm not sure I'd have to check. I think two months," Lane looked at her bandmates and then up at Luke.

"You need a new place," Luke muttered,

"It's the only place we can afford," Brian told him quietly.

"How much is your rent?" Luke directed his question at Lane.

"What?" Lane shifted awkwardly. "Why?"

Luke frowned at her "My house is empty. I don't need to make money off it just cover the mortgage. How much is your rent?" he nodded as Lane told him the amount they paid each month, just over what he paid in mortgage fees. "Right, when your lease is up, you're moving into my house, same rate,"

"What?"

"I need tenants. You need a decent place to live. You keep getting sick because that place is a health hazard. It ain't good." Luke huffed. "At least I know you will take after the house. Make sure it's kept clean and tidy, take care of the yard, just no music too late."

"You're going to let us rent your house?" Lane whispered staring up at him in shock. "Seriously?"

"Said it didn't I. I'll get a contract drawn up," Luke muttered. He jumped as Lane let out an excited squeal and he awkwardly accepted her hug as she threw herself at him. "It works out for both of us," he waited until she stepped back and gave her a weak smile, before he returned to the counter. "What?" He growled at a grinning Lorelai. "It's what you wanted isn't it." Shaking his head in disbelief as Brian and Zach started to talk excitedly about having their own bedrooms and not having to share bunkbeds in the living room.

"My big softie," Lorelai grinned at him, lifting herself off the stool and making her way round the counter so she could kiss him properly. "Always taking care of everyone." She giggled as Luke made a grumbling noise of dissent. "You want me to do the paperwork?"

"It was your idea," Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, kissing her softly. "What do you do to me?"

"Oh No, this was always here," Lorelai tapped his chest and gave him a beaming smile. "You've always been a big softie. Always letting us wrap you round your finger."

"No, you can't have coffee." Luke gave her a pointed look.

"Worth a shot," Lorelai shrugged.

"Incoming daughters," Luke muttered as Rory and April scurried across the street, dodging the puddles on the road from the salt melted snow. "Go sit, I'll bring you all some coffee cake."

"You made me coffee cake," Lorelai stared at him delighted. "Daughters," she trilled as Rory and April rushed into the diner shivering against the cold, "Luke made me coffee cake."

"Awww, Luke you big softie." Rory cooed. "Come on Mom I think we better sit down otherwise he'll throw it at us."

"No, he's just mad his secret is out." Lorelai poked her tongue out at Luke who scowled heavily. "Mr Big Softie Danes just rented his house out to our resident minstrels here."

"You're going to live in our old house?" April rushed forward to the table. "Cool!"

"Will you all just sit down and be quiet," Luke requested tiredly. "Just all leave it alone."

"Whatever you say Mr Big Softie."


	23. The Importance of Names

**AN - Thanks Guys, yes our Mr Luke is just a giant softie so really glad you liked it. There will be more on Rory and Spencer coming up over the next couple of chapters but not this next one. This is strictly a family affair (with a soupçon of Lane) :) I'm pleased you guys are liking April, I never really minded her as a character, in terms of preteen characters go she was never that bad it was the situation that sucked so remove the situation yup she's easier to like :) So here's a Christmas chapter exactly what you need at the end of February :P There is quite a lot going on with this one (it's certainly the longest chapter so far), but it all fits. I hope you enjoy let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 23 - The Importance of Names**

Luke stared at the image the technician had printed off for them yesterday after their appointment. The technician had told them the sex of their babies but he could just about make out arms and legs and didn't really understand how the woman could see that what the babies were. His hand trailed across a sleeping Lorelai's stomach, gently tracing the faint movement he could feel through her skin. He poked her stomach lightly trying to make one of the babies kick a bit harder.

"It's attached you know," Lorelai grumbled sleepily, opening one of her eyes.

"Sorry," Luke smiled at her sheepishly.

"S'ok" Lorelai mumbled, lifting her head off of the pillow and resting it on his chest. Slowly she reached out and took the print out of the ultrasound from his hand. "Are you still ok with the buttery wall colour I picked or now we know do you want to go pink?"

"No," Luke cuddled her softly into her side. "I like your buttery walls…" he cringed as Lorelai let out an amused snort, "don't say dirty."

Lorelai giggled, as she let his unintentional slip slide. "So keep the yellow?"

"Keep the yellow. I figure we can get enough pink with this crazy town, with you and your mother," he looked down at Lorelai. "Do we tell people?"

"We don't have to if you don't want. The whole twin thing means we can keep to plural pronouns. Less chance of a slip up," she whispered readjusting herself so her belly rested against his hip.

"You comfortable like that?" Luke scanned her slightly awkward position wrapped around him as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm, you're very comfy," Lorelai turned her head slightly and kissed his chest.

"Go back to sleep if you're tired," Luke tenderly rubbed her upper arm.

"You wanna talk," Lorelai wriggled again. "I'm always tired, I can nap later. So?"

"If people ask we tell them," Luke consented. "I don't wanna lie, but I'd like to keep this to just us, our thing."

"Alright," Lorelai yawned and opened her eyes. She smiled slightly and started to doodle on his chest with her finger. "You want to talk about names?"

"Now?" He looked down and caught her look that told him she wanted to talk about names. "You've got an idea, I can tell."

"Yeah," she repositioned herself once more so she could look up at him. "We name them after your parents," she gave him a reassuring smile as he looked down at her with wide eyed surprised. "Katherine for one, and then a girl version of William; Wilhelmina, or Willa, Willow, Billie, some play on Liam, like Leah. Katie and Billie something like that."

"Mom was Kitty," Luke told her softly, he frowned as Lorelai gave an excited gasp. "What?"

"Kitty Willow," Lorelai purred excitedly.

"What?"

"Kitty Willow," she repeated. "It's what Rory used to call the trees with those catkins when she was little, the pussy willow trees."

"You've just named out babies haven't you?" Luke stifled a smile as Lorelai pursed her lips.

"Not if you don't like it,"

"I like it, Katherine and Willow." He smiled. "Kitty and Willow." He squeezed her shoulder as his other hand came across to stroke her belly. "Kitty," he pointed to the left side. "Willow," he pointed to the right. "What about your Mom and Dad, won't they mind?"

"That we name our children after your parents; I don't see how they could." Lorelai frowned. "We could always do middle names. Willow Emily sounds nice, Willow Emily Danes."

Luke raised his eyebrows and looked down at her in surprise. "No Gilmore?"

"I'm keeping Gilmore because Rory is Gilmore."

Luke nodded as he absorbed his surprise. "What do we do about your Dad? Richard doesn't really have a girl version."

"Charlotte," Lorelai yawned once more. "His middle name and Grandpa Charles. Katherine Charlotte," she giggled slightly. "She sounds like a little princess," she rubbed the left side of her belly tenderly. "Kitty Charlotte Danes, our little princess."

"She's gonna be the sporty one now," Luke chuckled.

"Princesses can't play sports?" Lorelai looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't." He grinned as Lorelai made a sound of delight. "So that's that."

"Not if you don't want it to be," Lorelai slowly sat up. "We have weeks to change our minds, months and months." She eased herself to the side of the bed. "Just because I have a belly that can substitute for a bowling ball don't be fooled."

"You're not that big."

She snorted derisively. "That is relative, to what I was I'm huge," she stood up slowly and turned to look at him, running her hand through her sleep mussed hair. "But no matter. Our little girls are staying put for ages so we can change our minds and tell people or not tell people."

Luke climbed onto his knees crawling across the bed so he could be level with her. "Katherine, Kitty, Charlotte Danes," he kissed her and stroked his hand down the left side of her belly. "Willow Emily Danes," he kissed her once more and ran his hand down the right side. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Good," Lorelai grinned at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Sorry to interrupt this romantic moment but nature calls," she kissed him swiftly and scurried out the bedroom, leaving Luke alone to sit back on his ankles and stare at the image of their unborn daughters once more.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory braced herself as she pushed the doorbell to the smart red door of Francine Hayden's house. She stifled a smile as a loud excited scream came from inside. After a moment a rather harried Francine opened the door trying to hold back a squirming excited Gigi.

"You not Santa," Gigi stopped squirming and scowled.

"No this is Rory," Francine told the young child. "Your sister."

Gigi blew a raspberry and shrugged out of her grandmother's grip and ran towards the living room.

"Come in Rory," Francine smiled weakly at her. "Gigi is very excited by the prospect of Christmas. The first year she really understands."

"I can see," Rory returned the weak smile and allowed Francine to take her coat. "This is for you," she handed Francine a tin of holiday cookies. A non-descript and purely token gesture gift.

"Thank you," Francine responded politely. "Do come in," she guided Rory into what would normally be the pristine living room but was currently strewn with toys. "Take a seat, would you like a drink?"

"Coffee please," Rory requested softly and moved to sit on one of the couches. She smiled at the little girl on the floor, Gigi was building something out of Duplo. "Hi Gigi." Gigi stared at her and said nothing. "What are you building?" Rory sighed as Gigi continued to stare at her. "Can I play with you?" Gigi pursed her lips into a look of confusion. "Would that be OK?" Gigi nodded and Rory climbed down onto the floor. Cautiously she took two of the plastic blocks.

After a moment Gigi shuffled forward. "Like dat," the small child pushed the blocks together.

"Thanks," Rory smiled. "What should I build?"

"Tower," Gigi muttered, pulling the tub of blocks over to be between them. "Me to?"

"We can build it together," Rory nodded. The small child smiled and then started to hand Rory the blocks from the tub, silently instructing Rory to build the tower by pointing the next place to put the blocks. The worked together for several minutes before Gigi suddenly got up and ran out of the room. Unsure what had just happened Rory slowly climbed off the floor and sat on the couch. A few silent minutes later Gigi returned flanked by Francine the little girl clutching something in her hand. Gigi slowly approached Rory and dumped a slice of apple onto Rory's skirt, gave a small smile and then moved back to the blocks with an expectant look on her face. Guessing what Gigi wanted, Rory took a bite of the apple and then climbed onto the floor once more. Gigi gave her a pleased smile and resumed their silent tower building.

"What a sister?" Gigi asked quietly after a few minutes.

Rory looked up surprised and then across at Francine who was sat silently watching them with a faint smile playing on her lips. "Er…we have the same Dad. That makes us sisters."

"Daddy?" Gigi frowned and then looked across at Francine. "Nanna?"

"Daddy will be home in 3 days," Francine told the small child, who stared at her blankly clearly not grasping the concept of 3 days. After a moment the little girl shrugged and returned to her blocks. "Christopher is away working."

"That involves multiple night stays away then," Rory gave Francine a pointed look. "May I speak with you?" she glanced down at Gigi and then back up at her other grandmother. Francine inclined her head and got up slowly. "Gigi," Rory smiled at the little girl. "I need to go talk to your Nanna for a bit, when I come back would you like some apple?" the little girl nodded and Rory smiled in return before climbing off the floor and following Francine into the immaculate kitchen. "He's away a lot isn't he?"

"Rory, your …"

Rory scowled at her. "I don't want an excuse. Answer my question."

Francine moved slowly behind her granite kitchen island and regarded Rory warily. "He took a new position in client contact, it requires him to be away a lot."

"Why did he take it? He doesn't need the money, not really." Rory pressed her other grandmother. When Francine didn't respond Rory's scowl deepened. "It's because he doesn't know what to do, but unlike with me when he knew my Mom would do everything he doesn't have a choice he can't run out on Gigi because Sherry already did, so he's found a loophole."

"Rory that's not really fair."

"Fair." Rory stared angrily at the woman across the kitchen. "It's not fair sitting waiting for a phone call, or a birthday card. It's not fair sitting by the front door for five hours waiting for him to show up and then he doesn't. It's not fair that it is then explained away with smiles and some big toy that he probably got from you," she looked towards an ornately wrapped present on the counter. "I've had gifts from him wrapped like that before. You got them didn't you and then Dad signed his name on them." She marched over to the present and which bore a tag addressed to her from Francine in Francine's neat handwriting. "You got me those gifts. Dad only ever bought me anything if I was there." She folded her arms, hugging herself tightly. She took a deep breath. "He's proven he doesn't care about me, he hasn't contacted me at all, not while I was sick, not for my birthday. So that's it. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Rory!" Francine looked at her with panic in her eyes. "I…

"Him." Rory interrupted. "I don't want anything to do with him. I will still continue speaking with you as we agreed and I would like to see Gigi."

A look of relief flushed across Francine's face. "I appreciate that Rory, but what should I tell Christopher?"

"Tell him whatever you like," Rory grabbed the bowl of sliced apple, "he doesn't care about me so why should I care about him."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lane gathered the plates from an empty table. "Grab a seat I'll be right with you," she called over her shoulder as the diner door opened sending a blast of chilly air into the warm diner. She turned with a well-practiced smile on her face before it morphed into a real one as she saw it was Rory sitting down at the counter. Just as she opened her mouth to greet her friend she caught her friend's eyes and frowned. Wordlessly she slipped into the kitchen. "Luke you're needed."

"Tell Kirk he…" Luke started to call over his shoulder as he worked the stove.

"No Luke, you're needed," Lane interrupted him and nodded through the wall in the vague direction of Rory. She threw the dishes in the sink. "I got this," she took the spatula from his hand and gave him a pointed look.

Luke grabbed a rag and wiped his hands and stepped out. He zoned in on Rory immediately, her distress visible. He grabbed a mug and poured a measure of coffee into it and drew level with Rory "Glazed or sprinkles?" Luke asked, sliding the mug across the counter to her.

"Sprinkles," Rory mumbled, putting her hands around the mug and treasuring the warmth.

Luke quickly collected the doughnut, wrapping it in a napkin and then inclined his head towards the store room. Silently Rory got up and followed him into the store room. Luke pulled out the step stool and inclined his head once more indicating for her to sit and then handed her the doughnut. He waited patiently while she picked a few sprinkles from the top, waiting for her to look up at him. When she finally did he forced himself to keep calm. Her bright blue eyes looked like they were on fire, burning with sadness.

"I told Francine, my other grandmother, that I don't want anything to do with Christopher," Rory told him. Luke swallowed down his concern and nodded as he processed what she had just said. "Do you think Mom will be mad?" Rory asked nervously.

Luke stared at her surprised by the question. "Why would Lorelai be mad?"

"She always kept the door open for him. She wanted me and him to have a relationship. She tried so hard for us to be a family," Rory stared at him imploringly. "I don't want her to be mad, I don't want to feel like she failed or that I let her down. I can't keep the door open anymore. I'm sick of waiting for him to be on the other side."

"Rory. Your Mom will not be mad at you. You have not let her down and she will not feel like she failed." Luke told her softly. "She kept that door open your entire childhood. If anyone is to blame it is your father."

"He's not my father," Rory hissed angrily, she sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve, "he doesn't have the right to have that name. That name means something. It's important!"

"Hey," Luke took a step forward. He coaxed the coffee mug out of her hands and then kneeled in front of her so they were eye level. "It's Ok Rory."

"I know," Rory sniffed ominously. She blinked and then looked up at him, her eyes tear filled but not crying. "Those babies are really lucky," she gave him a watery smile.

Luke took her hands holding them gently as he held her gaze. "Rory I told your Mom I was all in. That meant you as well."

Rory swallowed and then leaned forward. "I remember, just as much as April and you choose it," she whispered. "I choose to ignore the step part."

"I do to," Luke whispered back he squeezed her hands comfortingly. "You want me to speak to Lorelai for you?"

"No," Rory shook her head. "I'll do it, but in a few days, I want her to enjoy our last Christmas at our house, our last Gilmore Christmas before we all start afresh."

"It won't all change Rory, there will be things the same," Luke assured her.

"And there will be things that are better," Rory smiled and then reached for her phone as it started to ring.

"That her?"

"Grandma," Rory smiled faintly, "she'll be checking up on how I got on."

"You get that," Luke got up and pressed a kiss to her crown. "Finish your coffee and your doughnut. Take as long as you need"

* * *

 **xXx**

April looked in her bag one more time to check she had everything she would need for her Christmas stay with her Dad and Lorelai. Certain that everything was there she looked over at her Mom who was trying to look calm and happy but April knew that she wasn't; her Mom always got upset when she spent the holidays with her Dad because she didn't like to not be with her. It was why she was so nervous about bringing up the Richard and Emily topic again. She had asked her parents if she could call them Grandpa and Grandma after the wedding and her Mom had told her that she didn't think it was appropriate, her Dad had just stayed silent after her Mom had said that.

"Mom," April spoke softly.

"Yes Sweetie," Anna smiled tearfully at her.

"Richard and Emily are going to be there on Christmas Day," April fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt. "I know you said it wasn't appropriate but I would really like to call them Grandma and Grandpa. Rory does and the babies will. They call me Granddaughter, they have made me part of their family I'd really like to call them that," she blurted. She grimaced as her mother closed her eyes. "Gran is still Gran, I'm not replacing her," she added hopefully as Anna inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Please Mom!"

Anna opened her eyes. "We'll speak to your Dad. You might not be replacing Gran, but in theory, you are replacing his Mom and Dad."

"No I'm not," April shook her head. "This is extra."

"Not really Sweetie," Anna looked up as she caught the sound of a vehicle braking outside. "That will be your Dad," she rose and crossed to the door and opened it in anticipation. "Hi Luke,"

"Hey," Luke strode across the snow covered ground. "Sorry, I got a bit caught up, there's an accident on the highway. What time is your flight?"

"6am tomorrow," Anna told him quietly.

"Right, well say Happy Christmas to your Mom and have a good time." Luke nodded and turned to April. "So, you got everything?"

"It's that," April pointed at her bag. "Dad can I ask you something?"

Luke hesitated and glanced at Anna. "OK?"

"Can I call Richard and Emily, Grandpa and Grandma, Rory does and the babies will. They call me Granddaughter I don't think they would mind," April blurted.

"No, they wouldn't," Luke agreed quietly "But your Mo…"

"She said it's up to you because it's your Mom and Dad that I'm replacing but I'm not replacing them," April told him earnestly. "They're just extra, Richard and Emily, I mean."

"Yeah," Luke swallowed sadly. He studied April's hopeful expression and then glanced at Anna who gave him a sympathetic look that told him it was up to him. "If you really want to I guess you can."

"Thank you!" April wrapped her arms around his chest.

"S'ok," Luke patted her softly on the back. "Say bye to your Mom."

"Bye Mom, Have fun with Gran." April hugged Anna tightly and dove out the door towards the truck.

"Are you sure you're Ok with her calling them that?" Anna asked softly.

"If it makes her happy, then sure," Luke nodded with a heavy sigh. "Sides, Mom and Dad would have been Nan and Pops, so she's right she isn't replacing them."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai moved as noisily as possible around the kitchen. It was 7.30am on Christmas morning and there was too much to do and experience for people to be sleeping. She grinned as the girls' bedroom opened and a sleep rumbled annoyed Rory stumbled out followed by a sleepy April.

"Geez, could you do any more to prove your elephant credentials." Rory snapped as she sank onto a kitchen chair, folded her arms onto the table and placed her head on top of her hands.

"Good morning daughters," Lorelai trilled fluttering as best she could around the kitchen. "Merry Happy Christmas Holidays."

"Have you had coffee?" April looked at her with sleepy concern.

"No, Your Dad has removed coffee from the house," she chuckled as Rory looked up and gave a squeak of alarm. "But I have had five cookies so I'm sugared. Don't worry loin fruit," she kissed Rory on the crown, chuckling as Rory mumbled gross. "Luke is bringing you coffee, he's collecting a table from the diner so we can all fit for dinner. Now up, up, up, there are things to do, presents to open and boxes to build into forts and hide under pretty fabric, so the house looks nice and not like a yard sale. So," she clapped her hands to chivvy the sleepy youngsters in front of her, "Come on, come on."

"Alright," Rory grumbled, pulling herself out of the seat. "We're moving," she stood up and trundled over to her mom and gave her a half-hearted hug. "No more sugar for you Missy."

"It's Christmas, lots more sugar," Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly. "And sparkle and delight and…"

"Too early," Rory mumbled interrupting her mother's hyper babbling. "It's going to be a great day, just relax Mom."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory ran to the door as the doorbell rang, the house was now suitably arranged to Lorelai's exacting standard and the three girls had been banished from the kitchen by Luke who was quietly muttering to himself in the kitchen as he prepared the dinner for them all. She grinned as April joined her at the door and threw it open. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Richard boomed back to them as he stood holding a mountainous pile of presents.

"Wow!" Rory stepped forward to help.

"No no, I'm balanced," Richard shook his head. "Help your grandmother, she's cutting her circulation off with the bags."

"Oh Grandma," Rory darted round her grandfather to help Emily who was holding four large gift bags.

"Thank you," Emily smiled gratefully as Rory grabbed two of the bags from her. She kissed Rory on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Sweetie."

"Come in," Rory ushered her grandparents into the house. She frowned slightly as April stood practically hugging the door as the younger girl peered out across the snowy yard. Rory followed her gaze and grimaced, in addition to her grandparents jaguar there was a silver minivan parked on the driveway. "Don't engage. Let them bring it up." Rory whispered in warning. "Be prepared to retreat."

"Noted and understood." April muttered, closing the door and sending Rory a nervous look. The two girls followed Richard and Emily into the living room.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Lorelai greeted her parents from her position on the couch. She shot Rory an excited look as she adjusted her t-shirt waiting for Emily to turn round so her mother could see the novelty t-shirt she was wearing with a Christmas bauble image pulled tight around her stomach. She grinned as Emily turned and pursed her lips. "Merry Christmas Mom."

"Merry Christmas Lorelai," Emily greeted her as she stood up straight and turned away from the tree. She frowned as she studied Lorelai's attire critically. "That doesn't look particularly comfortable," she muttered softly as she took in the tight shirt. "I know you like novelty but you shouldn't squeeze yourself into things for the sake of it." Lorelai good naturedly rolled her eyes in Rory and April's direction. "Here," Emily scurried back to the bags and pulled out a bright red garment and held it out to Lorelai. "Change into this."

"Mom!" Lorelai gasped as she took the t-shirt her mother was holding out, a bright red maternity t-shirt which bore the words 'babies' first Christmas'. "You bought me a novelty shirt!"

"Really Lorelai, you act like I don't know you at all," Emily shook her head and frowned. "You have always liked silly shirts like this."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai thanked Emily genuinely and began to get up from the couch.

"Are you changing?" Rory chuckled.

"Well Mom is right, I'm too fat for the shirt. Bless Sookie for getting it for me but she underestimated the belly and only bought me a size up from what I used to wear," Lorelai hurried towards the downstairs bathroom. "Look Hun," Lorelai held out her shirt as Luke walked in from the kitchen. "Mom got me a novelty shirt,"

"Great," Luke nodded awkwardly as she moved into the bathroom. "Richard, Emily, Merry Christmas. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us," Richard smiled amiably at him.

"Can I get you a drink?" Luke offered. "Food is going to be a while. I got a late start," he looked towards the bathroom.

"Lorelai always used to bother our cook when she was a child," Emily shrugged off her coat and folded it over her arm. "She always wanted to 'help' by taste testing."

"Pretty much what happened this morning," Luke nodded tiredly. He looked over his shoulder as Lorelai yelled something from the bathroom. "What?" he pushed the door open slightly.

"I was sampling to ensure it met Mom's standards," Lorelai repeated pulling the shirt on. "I'm not too fat for this one," she told him triumphantly and scurried back out of the bathroom. "It fits Mom," Lorelai held her arms out to show Emily the effect of her new shirt.

"For now." Rory muttered, taking her grandparents' coats.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory. "Yes, for now. I am the incredible expanding woman. They shall be writing a movie about me if I haven't destroyed the world with my giant belly."

"You're not that big," Luke reasoned, folding his arms and staring at her with a smile as he took in her changed shape.

"I am big enough already and we've got months to go," Lorelai retook her position on the couch and repositioned the throw pillows to support her back. "I am going to be gigantic, possibly filling the entire eastern seaboard."

"You're so dramatic," Emily shook her head tiredly. "Luke, I would love a glass of wine if you have it."

"We have it," Luke nodded. "I've got a Nebbiolo or a Semillon."

Emily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "The Semillon please."

"Same for me please Luke," Richard requested. Luke nodded and went back into the kitchen. Richard smiled as he took position in the armchair. "Well, if we are waiting for dinner perhaps we can do presents."

"Yay," Lorelai clapped her hands childishly. "Luuuukkkkke, hurry up, we wanna do presents," she frowned as Luke yelled something she couldn't make out from the kitchen. "What?"

"I think he said something along the lines of shut it he's coming," April told her from her position on the stairs. "How much sugar have you had?" She asked Lorelai with concern. "You really shouldn't have too much."

"I haven't had that much," Lorelai told her half truthfully. "I'm just excited. So is the big one for me?" she looked excitedly at the largest box that her father had carried in.

"No," Emily shook her head tiredly as she joined Lorelai on the couch. "That is for April."

"It is?" April sat up excitedly.

"A little bird helped me pick," Emily smiled indulgently at Rory. "I do hope you like it."

Luke returned kitchen and handed Emily and Richard their drinks before crossing over to join April on the stairs. As soon as he was sat down Lorelai clapped her hands together excitedly.

"You are four," Emily shook her head tiredly.

"No, I'm three," Lorelai grinned childishly. "One," she pointed to her chest. "Two, three," she pointed to her belly. "Presents!"

"Alright," Richard stood up and began to pass out the gifts.

"The gift bags are just silly things I've picked up plus candy, cookies," Emily explained as Richard moved about the room. "Open your real presents first."

"Who's that one for?" Lorelai asked curiously as Richard put a gift on the coffee table.

"That is for you and Luke, now open," Richard told her resuming his seat so he could view the family open their gifts.

April was the first to react, squealing in excitement as she opened her large gift to reveal a microscope. "Thank you Grandpa!" she bolted out of her seat and threw her arms around Richard's neck and then Emily's "Thank you Grandma!"

"You're very welcome," Emily blushed, smoothing her hair that had been knocked out of place, as her face flushed with joy. "Rory, did we get the right one?" she glanced across at Rory who was studying a laptop box.

"It's perfect Grandma, thank you, thank you Grandpa."

"Oh good," Richard gave a sigh of relief. "They spoke another language in the store."

"I sent your grandfather to get it," Emily admitted. "Technology is a mystery to me. Luke, I had a similar experience with your gift, though I am assured that ceramic blades are very good."

"Thanks Emily they're great," Luke smiled at his mother-in-law, holding his new very expensive knife set out to show Lorelai.

"Fancy," Lorelai mumbled and looked at her own gift, a voucher for a day spa.

"They do maternity massages," Emily explained. "You said your back was hurting you."

"Thanks I like being pampered. What's a maternity massage?" Lorelai asked curiously, turning the voucher over to read the details.

"I'm not entirely sure. I believe they use a specialist table to accommodate your abdomen," Emily reached forward and took the final gift, she hesitated for a moment as she decided whether to give the box to Luke or Lorelai, as Lorelai was occupied reading her voucher, she reached across and handed the box to Luke.

"Now," Richard looked nervously at Emily. "This is your main gift, but only if you would like. We have not purchased it yet, but we have hired you one to test."

Luke looked warily at his in-laws, as Lorelai's head jerked up in alarm. Slowly he opened the box to reveal a hire agreement and a set of car keys, he showed the box to Lorelai and swallowed nervously.

"Daaaad!"

"You said to your mother that you needed a bigger car. We would like to purchase the car for you or at the very least give you the down payment. The one we have selected is the safest in that class. However if you want something else, of course you must get that. The hire agreement is for two weeks," Richard explained.

"You hired us a car to try?" Lorelai frowned.

"Yes, its outside," Richard inclined his head towards the window.

Lorelai and Luke both got up and crossed to stare out the window at the silver minivan.

"Cool!" April squeezed between them and peered out the window, pretending like she hadn't seen the car when she had greeted the elder Gilmores. "It's gonna have at least six seats, that way we can all drive everywhere together, as a family," she turned and grinned at them. "Cool, we don't have to go in two cars." She slipped out from between them and winked at Rory who gave her an impressed look.

"We'll trial it," Lorelai conceded, glancing at Luke who gave a soft nod. A buzzer went off in the kitchen and he shrugged and moved away leaving Lorelai to stare out at the car in consideration.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory slipped out of the house and made her way round to the bench to where her Mom sat covered in a blanket sipping a mug of something hot as she stared at the minivan parked on the drive. Rory sat down beside her and waited for Lorelai to put down her mug before she snuggled into Lorelai's side and allowed Lorelai to wrap the blanket and then her arm around her.

"Did you have a good Christmas Mom?" Rory asked, resting her head against Lorelai's shoulder.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded. "Mostly,"

"Mostly, because of the car?" Rory asked carefully.

"Yeah and I couldn't eat everything I wanted to with the no alcohol thing and the overly watchful husband and daughter number 2 not letting me get too sugared. But the car, I should be used to that by now with my parents. I should have known the minute I mentioned the jeep that Mom would pick up on it." She ran her hands over her stomach. "Thing 1 and Thing 2 make me distracted."

"All that wriggling about," Rory gingerly patted her mother's stomach and then retracted it like she had been burned. "I'll like them when they are out," she told Lorelai softly.

"Good." Lorelai kissed her crown. "Besides the car Mom and Dad were on good form."

"They like to be included," Rory whispered quietly, "but yes Grandma is very unsnippy at the moment. Probably because you aren't being snippy with her because of the whole distracted thing."

"I'm not snippy with her," Lorelai frowned.

"Mom, seriously," Rory looked at her in disbelief. "Alright, you're not snippy but you know how to push her buttons. It's nice when you aren't fighting. I like it."

"Well, I will try and steer clear from pushing buttons. Let's just hope she sticks to commenting on how fat I am or what I'm wearing and stays away from how I parent," Lorelai sighed heavily.

"It's not the same as it was with me," Rory deciphered the meaning of the sigh. "You aren't a sixteen year old anymore. You have your own house, you are married."

"We'll see," Lorelai sighed once more. "There will be something I'm sure of it, she always has to have a say on something."

"As I said, she just wants to be involved, if you let her in she won't comment so much, and besides, we can steer the conversation along the lines of how cute the babies are," Rory cuddled into Lorelai's side. "She loves you a lot Mom, she's just not great at articulating it." Lorelai snorted and Rory elbowed her. "Mom they both adore you and they are very proud of you and are very excited about the new babies."

"You think so?" Lorelai glanced at her daughter with uncertainty.

"Yes," Rory nodded emphatically. "I know so," she sighed heavily herself and looked up at Lorelai. "Mom, I told Francine I didn't want anything to do with Christopher. I'm sorry I couldn't make it work."

Lorelai exhaled slowly and then kissed Rory's crown. "You have nothing to be sorry about," she rubbed Rory's arm. "Was that the reason for the face the last few days?"

"I've had a face?" Rory looked at her with raised eyebrows, at Lorelai's nod she sighed and nodded in return. "Yeah, that was the reason for the face." She sighed heavily again. "I'm still going to see Francine, and I want to see Gigi, but I guess that is up to D…Christopher." She groaned. "It's Christmas it's supposed to be a happy family day."

"It has been a happy day and it has been a family day." Lorelai assured her. "Both things don't have to be at the same time. I'd much rather had a quiet moment of honesty with you then have a false fun moment."

"We should have a proper fun moment," Rory lifted her head away from Lorelai's shoulder. "Come on fatty," she stood up and pulled Lorelai to her feet and dragged her towards the steps leading down onto the yard. At Lorelai's confused look Rory let go of her hand, trotted down the steps and then kneeled on the ground before throwing herself into the cold wet snow and making a snow angel.

"Rory," Lorelai chuckled. "Babe, you'll freeze!" She walked down the steps and held her hands out to her daughter. Rory shook her head and refused to take her hand. "Babe come on."

"You don't have to make an angel just sit," Rory patted the snow covered ground beside her. "I'll help you up if you need. Come on Mom, just sit and look."

Lorelai gave a tired sigh but slowly lowered herself to the ground. She shivered. "Why are we sat Kid?"

"So we can see," Rory shuffled across the ground and wrapped her arms around her mother, pressing her cheek against Lorelai's tenderly. "Look at our house Mom," she sighed taking in everything she loved about the wooden house, now currently resplendent in its Christmas light plumage. "It's where we both grew up. Where we were the Gilmore Girls."

Lorelai followed Rory's gaze the house looked beautiful, lit up and full of warmth and tightened her grip on her elder daughter, her two unborn daughters wriggling about inside her belly. She kissed Rory softly on the cheek. "We did and we're still the Gilmore Girls."

"Yeah but now we're the Gilmore-Danes Girls and we still got growing to do." Rory whispered softly. "You and the babies especially."

Lorelai chuckled. "Oh we're growing. But yeah, new house, new chapter."

"New chapter." Rory nodded. "The last one was pretty good though."

Lorelai kissed Rory's crown. "Yeah it was."


	24. Forever Home

**AN - Thank you guys, I'm so glad you like the names :) that scenes is one of the first ones I've had in my head when I started writing this, Lorelai naming the babies though originally the names were a bit different as soon as you guys told me Luke's Mom was/is Katherine that was it Lorelai saying Kitty Willow. Glad you guys liked the Christmas, even if Emily and Richard did overstep their bounds (again) in their effort to be helpful and stay included by renting a car for them to trial. Rory got a laptop :). In terms of the Chris thing, well yeah, I always took it as Lorelai wanted Rory to have that relationship (so the family was Rory and Chris) and I always felt for Rory as every time Chris turned up in the later seasons he was portrayed as this caring Dad to Gigi. I know people grow up and mature, but Chris in the earlier seasons always seemed like a man child and then he was (not the best Dad) but was pretty decent, so I decided that in my story the leopard can't change his spots so he's messing up with Gigi as well. However getting rid of him presents a problem with wanting to know Gigi so that is why Francine has been brought in as the conduit to help that happen. eep does that make sense?**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter. It's a bit different from the others as it's time for the house move so It's a fair more description then chatting scenes in a hope that you will have an image in your head of what the new house looks like or at the very least the layout. I hope you enjoy the beginning of their new chapter as they move into their forever home. Let me know what you think. x**

 **Chapter 24 - Forever Home**

Luke turned the moment before she entered the room. It was moving day and so far he had spent the majority of it issuing instructions to the friends and neighbours who had all pitched in to help them move into their new home. He was hyper aware of Lorelai who seemed to have attempted everything over the course of the day that she shouldn't do such as lifting or bending and stretching too far, or hanging curtains. As she entered the new living room now she was walking slowly, with both hands under her burgeoning stomach and for a horrible heart stopping moment he was terrified something was wrong. As she walked up to him she gave him a weak smile he breathed a sigh of relief and he held his arm out to her.

"You take them, they're heavy," she mumbled resting her head on his shoulder.

"I would if I could," Luke wrapped his arm around her, his large palm bracing her lower back. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah," she nodded and snuggled into him as best she could. "Whose idea was it to move now?"

He smiled gently at her. "You want to do it with babies?" he grinned as she made a growl of disgust. "Do you want me to find a quiet spot, or you could go across to the Inn for a break."

"But it's all the way over there," Lorelai mumbled. "I'm sorry, I'm just a big baby carrying babies." She inhaled slowly. "Where's my mid trimester energy gone. I only seemed to have a few weeks. I'm not supposed to feel this tired again until I hit the 30's, that's weeks away," she lamented as she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Maybe they just need some feeding," Luke rubbed his hand over her belly. "I can make you a sandwich if you want." Lorelai made a soft noise that he wasn't sure meant yes or no and he waited patiently just gently rubbing her back as she replaced her head on his shoulder. "You want a nap?"

"Lorelai there you are,"

Luke frowned as Emily stalked down the stairs; she had arrived early in the morning with a cadre of workers and immediately gone upstairs to the attic to get Rory's bedroom ready and had not allowed anyone, even Rory into the space. "Emily," he whispered warningly, flicking his eyes towards Lorelai.

"You look exhausted," Emily told her daughter bluntly, ignoring Luke's quiet plea. "Your bed is made up, go and take a nap." She shook her head and looked at Luke. "Have you seen Rory? Her room is ready and I want her to see it."

"She had to go out for a bit," Luke told her softly. "Someone made up the bed?"

"I did, I was just stood there waiting for the staff to build the furniture so I thought I would do something useful," Emily told him glancing at her watch. "How long will Rory be?"

"About half an hour," Luke looked at his mother in law strangely. "You made up our bed?"

"Yes," Emily sighed and then realisation flushed across her features and she gave him a look of haughty affront. "I am perfectly capable of making a bed Luke. Just because I have ma…"

"Mom," Lorelai lifted her head from Luke's shoulder cutting Emily off. "Thank you for doing that. Are you alright if I disappear for an hour?" she looked hopefully at Luke.

"Sure," Luke nodded. "You take as long as you need."

"Kay," she gave him a weak smile and slowly made her way across the living room through the archway into the hallway and began to arduously climb the stairs.

Luke chewed his lip as he watched her go. She was doing too much, but trying to get Lorelai to slow down was like trying to stop a cruise ship with a kayak paddle.

"Is she alright?"

Luke glanced sideways at Emily and raised his eyebrows at her nervous expression as she too watched Lorelai's slow progress up the stairs. "Doctor says she is, and the babies," he added before Emily could ask. "She just hasn't slept well this last week and normally she would up her coffee intake but she can't have coffee."

"She's just tired," Emily turned to look at him with an expression on her face that meant Luke wasn't sure if her last sentence was a statement or a question.

Luke slowly inclined his head. "Mostly, plus the stress of the house move and Rory going back to school. We just need to get through this week."

Emily nodded slowly. "Do you…should I offer to take her out, so she can have a break. I'm never quite sure how much I sh…" Emily stopped, pressed her lips together and looked down at her watch. "You said Rory would be half an hour."

Luke stared at his mother in law and gave her a soft smile, Emily had just for a moment allowed her concern not only for her daughter but her desire to be included in their lives bleed out and had caught herself before she could get hurt or create an argument. "You can offer but don't be upset if she says no," he grinned as Emily looked up at him in alarm. "I'm getting used to speaking Gilmore" he told her softly.

"Yes, well," Emily fiddled with her watch again. "I don't want to sit idle while I wait for Rory, is there anything else…"

"You can unpack the library if you want. Don't worry about order, they have a weird way of categorising things," Luke told her gesturing towards the end of the room which was filled with built in bookcases. "Just get it on the shelves, anything I can get done that will stop Lorelai bending and lifting is a good thing."

"Of course," Emily nodded her head in understanding. "Please let me know when Rory is back."

Luke nodded and watched the older woman walk away from him with a soft smile on his face. Feeling better now Lorelai was resting he moved forward to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, panic descending over him as he took in the sight of Sookie kneeled on the floor with her head in a cupboard as she arranged it to her specification while Kirk was emptying utensils into a drawer directly above her. "If you hurt yourselves you are on your own," he muttered walking away to deal with something else trying not to think of the possible carnage those two could cause.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Grandma," Rory whimpered as she stumbled slightly over the last step to her new bedroom with her eyes closed. Emily had insisted that the bedroom be a surprise and was holding her hand tightly but it did not leave her feeling very safe as she climbed up the stairs.

"It's alright Rory, we're here," Emily spoke softly, though Rory could hear the edge of her excitement. "Now open your eyes!"

Nervously Rory peeled her eyes open and then gasped in surprise. Five years ago when she had been given a room at her grandparent's house it had been covered in pink and boyband posters and just not her at all, it had been what her grandmother had thought a sixteen year old would like. This room was something else entirely, it was exactly what she would want. Calm, tranquil with dove grey walls, soft blues furnishings, and warm oak flooring, the space was warm and inviting with the edge of boho chic because of the mix of new and antique furniture. There was multiple areas with different furniture styles, a large desk area for studying, a small lounge area with a couch and armchair, and the most beautiful bespoke bookcase she had ever seen, even accounting for the book shelves downstairs. There were window seats in the alcove windows and over all the seating areas there were plush blankets, throws and cushions. On the other side of the staircase that came up in the centre of the room was a huge bed covered in throw pillows and a stunning silk comforter. Behind the bed she knew there was a bathroom. She slowly took in the room, stepping onto a large blue fluffy rug to take it all in. Behind the staircase an area had been partitioned off and she wondered if this was now her own dressing area as the space appeared to be lacking a wardrobe. The whole set up was perfect, in fact the only thing missing was a kitchen and the space would be a perfect apartment.

"Do you like it?" Emily looked towards her with hopeful nervousness.

Rory turned to look at her Grandmother utterly speechless, she took a deep breath to try and express her gratitude but instead she started to cry.

"Oh Rory," Emily rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "If you don't like it I can change it. I just…"

"No, it's perfect!" Rory managed to mumble as she gripped hold of her Grandma tightly.

"It is?" Emily gave a relieved sigh.

"I love it!" Rory smiled brightly at her. "It's more than I ever expected, it's beautiful!"

"Oh I'm so glad!" Emily squeezed her shoulders. "You frightened me for a moment there."

"I'm sorry, it's just so beautiful," Rory wiped her cheeks. "Thank you so much Grandma."

"I wanted you to have somewhere special, all of your own," Emily gave her a beaming smile. "Your constant."

"It's amazing," Rory looked round the room as she clung onto her Grandma. "I can't believe you did this for me, I mean I can but…I just don't know what to say, it's beautiful!"

"You don't need to say anything sweetie, I'm just thrilled you like it," Emily comfortingly put her arm around Rory's shoulders. "Do you want me to show you or do you want to explore yourself."

"You show me," Rory took her Grandma's hand and squeezed it. "Show me everything."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai smiled as Luke kissed her awake, his stubble tickling her face.

"Hey," Luke whispered sitting on the bed beside her and stroking her arm. "You need to wake up."

"Still tired," Lorelai whispered, slowly opening her eyes, she frowned the room was dark, properly dark not just mid-winter afternoon gloom as it had been when she closed her eyes what seemed like moments ago. "What time is it?"

"Little after seven thirty," Luke gave her an apologetic smile. "I thought I would let you sleep, but you need to eat."

"I've slept for four hours," Lorelai yawned and looked up at him in surprise, "but there is so much to do."

"You needed it," Luke shrugged. "It will all still be there tomorrow. You got to pace yourself," he took her hand and gently pulled her upright. "Maisy and Buddy brought food."

"They did?" she smiled and ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the room for her robe or a sweater.

"You don't need anything," Luke kissed her softly. "They don't expect you to stand to ceremony, come on." He took her hand and gently pulled her up and led her out the bedroom. As they entered the hallway Lorelai paused and he looked back at her curiously. "What?"

"We've never seen the house at night," she whispered with a soft smile and she took a step forward, placed her hand on the banister and looked around the living space. "It's different."

"No it's not," Luke shook his head. "Come on," he took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs

"Oh, I smell cheese." Lorelai sniffed appreciatively as she made her way down the stairs, "and barbeque and bacon, ooohhh," she let out a noise of delight as she took the last few steps and turned into the large open plan kitchen diner. "Buddy you beautiful man, what did you bring us?"

The older man blushed and gestured to the loaded table, showing her the full range of food that the older couple had brought with them. "We weren't sure how many people."

"Just us and Rory," Lorelai made her way over to the table that looked ridiculously small in the large space, "we need a new table Hun."

"I'll add it to the list. I'll get Rory," Luke told her ducking out of the room and running up the stairs.

Lorelai studied the table intently and then looked up at the older couple in delight. "You guys are the best."

"You say that to everyone who brings you food," Maisy shook her head in amusement. "Sit Lorelai and dig in."

"Oh it all smells so good," Lorelai studied the pots of stew, pulled pork and braised lamb, the trays of chicken strip, potato skins and thick cut fries. "I don't know where to start."

"Well," Buddy grabbed a plate. "I'd say start with a little…" he trailed off as he started to make Lorelai a plate, mumbling to himself as he worked.

"What do you want to drink Lorelai?" Maisy crossed to the fridge. "We brought juice, and soda, or we bought some of that apple bubbly seeing as you can't drink and Lucas hates champagne."

"You didn't need to bring all that," Lorelai looked away from the plate Buddy was pulling together for her. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no bother Lorelai we're just happy to help Lucas and you out," Maisy waved her hand dismissively. "I think apple juice and save the apple bubbly for when April is here next weekend."

"That sounds great," Lorelai nodded.

"Wow," Rory spoke as she entered the kitchen. "All this for us?"

"We didn't know how many there would be." Buddy looked up from his plating. "If you have containers I can make you up some meals to take with you to college."

"That would be amazing," Rory took a seat beside her Mom and grinned. "I should get a freezer for the dorm."

"You mean Mom didn't get you one already?" Lorelai poked her tongue out at her. "Is your room nice?"

"It's gorgeous, I may never leave home." Rory snuck a chicken strip, she gave a slight yelp as Maisy swatted her hand.

"Use a plate this is a civilised establishment," the older woman gave her a cheeky grin.

"Hear that Hun, we're civilised," Lorelai called to Luke as he came in carrying a chair so the five of them could sit together.

"Some of us are," Luke gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek. "This looks great."

"High praise indeed Lucas," Maisy handed him a plate so he could serve himself.

The five of them sat, ate and talked for almost an hour before Lorelai started to yawn once more and Maisy shooed her off to have a relaxing bath. The kitchen remained a soft hub of noise as the remaining four continued to chat until Luke stifled a yawn and Maisy quickly set about packing up the food for leftovers. With a flurry of goodbyes the older couple made their way out into the night and Luke turned to Rory with a smile. "Early night?"

"Definitely!" she smiled warmly at him. "You want to see my room properly first?"

"I get the feeling you want to show me," Luke held his hand out to guide her up the stairs.

Rory bounced up them with far more energy than Luke thought he had and he followed her as she chattered excitedly. He was relieved she was OK, he had seen the mild concern in Lorelai over how Rory would react to the new house, and even though Rory had assured them she was fine it was a small niggling doubt in the back of their minds. As he stepped up into the attic room he paused completely floored by the space, as he took it in properly for the first time.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Rory pulled him into the room.

"Emily did all this?" Luke whispered turning to take in the space. "You're gonna have to fight April for it."

"No chance," Rory shook her head childishly. She sighed happily and walked over to the couch and armchair. "Though if she wants to use the tv or whatever I don't mind, or you if you need some space from Mom or babies when they arrived. I know that you need that. I don't mind sports tainting the sanctuary if it helps you out."

"Thanks Rory," Luke smiled gently at her and joined her at the living area of the space. "Maybe we should have got Emily to do the whole house."

"Do not mention that to Mom."

"I won't," Luke chuckled as he sat down and tested the armchair. "You happy?"

"Very," Rory gave a soft sigh and sank down onto the couch. "I was nervous about how I would feel, but this," she gestured the space, "it's just me, it just feels like home, stupid huh?"

"Not stupid," Luke shook his head. "Good!" he yawned. "If I stay here I'm gonna fall asleep." he heaved himself out of the armchair. "I'm glad you're happy," he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the crown. "Sleep well."

"I will," Rory smiled at him as he crossed to the staircase.

He slowly made his way down the staircase and then down again to the ground floor of the house so he could turn off the lights that were still on. With a satisfied inhalation he studied his new home and slowly made his way back up the stairs, his body beginning to ache from all the work he had done over the course of the day. He made his way into the bedroom and sat on the bed, he could hear Lorelai moving around in the ensuite bathroom, the water draining away. He smiled. This was their bedroom, even though they had lived together for months, their own houses had always been their own houses and he had felt like he had been a visitor in her bedroom. This room was theirs, everything was merged and once the boxes were gone it would be perfect. He looked around as she walked out of the bedroom in her pjs and smiled at how beautiful she looked. He held out his hand and she made her way over to him and sat heavily on his knee.

"I'm gonna crush you one of these days," Lorelai kissed him softly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Every time I look in the mirror we're bigger."

"Growth spurt," Luke stroked her belly. "You alright?"

"Uh huh," she smiled disarmingly at him, "well fed and liking our new house."

"Me too," Luke smiled and raised his chin, he grinned as Lorelai kissed him once more. "I like our room," he told her.

"Yeah, I wonder what we can get up to in here." Lorelai waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Sleeping mostly."

"Oh," Lorelai looked at him in disappointment. "Do you not wann…"

He silenced her with a powerful kiss. He stood hefting her into his arms so he could lay her out across the bed and they could christen their room.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stretched as she awoke from her deep sleep. She peeled open her eyes and sighed with satisfaction. It was the first morning in their new house. She shifted slightly so she could take in their bedroom, there was still boxes everywhere but it already looked like their bedroom, Luke's belongings taking pride of place alongside hers. She looked down at the bed and smiled fondly at her husband, he was dead to the world his mouth open and drooling slightly. He was using his arm as a pillow as she had commandeered the actual pillows in a futile attempt to get comfortable. She lightly ran her fingers through his scruffy hair and he didn't even move. He had worked so hard yesterday and she felt guilty about the fact that she had been mostly useless unable to do much and then had slept the afternoon away. She yawned quietly. It was the first time in over a week she had slept properly, and she felt better then she had in all of that time. The move had been playing on her mind more then she had realised. Slowly she eased herself out of bed and looked nervously back at Luke, he was still in the same position unmoved by her movement. She padded slowly round the bed and bent over softly kissing his temple before slowly moving into the bathroom to take care of the call of nature.

Her ablutions tended to she slipped out of the ensuite and out of the bedroom onto the hallway. The house was blissfully silent, Rory apparently still also asleep or at the very least ensconced in her new suite that Emily had pulled together for her. Lorelai gave a relieved sigh as she looked towards the door that led up to the staircase and Rory's bedroom, she was pleased Rory was happy with her new space. Rory's staircase was the only room in which the door was closed and Lorelai slowly walked around the landing to look at the other rooms of the house. The design of the house with the main staircase coming up the middle meant that the room was naturally divided into the left and right with large windows sending light into the central landing that surrounded the stairs. Hers and Luke's bedroom was on the left, the largest room upstairs, next to this was the main family bathroom and next to this was the room that was to be April's. It was the smallest bedroom in the house but it was the one that April had picked, not that it was especially small, it was certainly bigger than Rory's old bedroom but it had surprised her that April had chosen it. Lorelai grimaced as she observed the space from doorway, all that had been done to this room beyond its new turquoise paint job was the boxed contents of the room placed inside it. Nervously Lorelai crossed the landing to the other side and studied the bedroom that would be the guest bedroom for now, this too was similarly just housing the boxed contents and she quickly made her way to the second largest bedroom which was opposite hers and Luke the room that was to be used as the nursery. Some of the boxes had been unpacked in here but then there was minimal boxes to unpack. She and Luke had yet to go furniture shopping for the nursery so this room too was still unfinished.

With a weary sigh she made her way downstairs to check the carnage downstairs. The kitchen was mostly unpacked whilst the living room was devoid of boxes but there were ornaments collected in groups and stacks of photographs on the coffee table ready for her to put where she wanted. The library area at the back of the house looked unpacked but she was sure not how she would like. Slowly she made her way back out of the living room to the hallway and walked to the back of the house, under the stairs was a toilet and storage cupboard and opposite this and next to the kitchen was the room they had been unsure what to designate as. It was supposed to be the formal dining room but she and Luke saw little need for them to have that as they would eat in the kitchen. At the moment the room housed her sewing stuff and a host of boxes marked miscellaneous in her mind she was thinking it would eventually be a playroom for the babies. She turned as she caught the sound of Luke padding down the hallway. She smiled gently at him. "I wanted to let you sleep," she lamented as he sleepily wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, his large palms cupping and tenderly stroking her belly. "You looked dead to the world."

"I'm tired but I missed you," Luke croaked sleepily.

"You're so cuddly when you're sleepy," Lorelai rested her head back on his shoulder. "Go back to bed Hun."

"Will do if you do," Luke nuzzled her neck, "What you doing?"

"Looking," Lorelai turned slowly in his arms so she could kiss him. "We have a lot of stuff to do," she gestured at the boxes.

"No rush," Luke shrugged as he took a step backwards to lead her back upstairs. "We aren't going anywhere."

"No," Lorelai smiled contentedly as she let him lead her, "We're not."


	25. The Rise of Miss Lorelai Gilmore

**AN - Lorelai didn't see the room the moving day but of course she will see Rory's attic palace at some point, basically the house is my dream house layout wise so forgive the wishfulness :) I loved Maisy and Buddy they seemed so fleshed out for one scene characters, probably because the actors were so good. I would have loved to see more of them, especially because it gave Luke someone. So with this new chapter we're halfway :P, Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far thanks for sticking with it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think**

 **Chapter 25 - The Rise of Miss Lorelai Gilmore**

"Hey," Rory smiled as she walked into the diner.

"Hey," Lane greeted her brightly. "Did everything go OK?"

"Pretty much," Rory sat on the stool near the register. "They got a load of stuff unpacked. Luke says he might be in later, it depends how much stuff he can get sorted. He doesn't want Mom to do too much."

"It's the usual here, so it's fine if he doesn't," Lane shrugged. She grabbed the filled plate as Cesar yelled order up and set it on the counter in front of Kirk. "Here you go."

Kirk smiled at her and turned to face Rory. "How are Luke's muscles? Mine have been aching something terrible."

"He seemed fine Kirk," Rory smiled at the man next to him.

"He must have stretched," Kirk nodded in deep thought. "Do you think he would want assistance today. I am more than happy to assist Luke with anything he might need," he took a mouthful of eggs. "Just for today though, I'm assisting Taylor tomorrow and the day after, Miss Patty on Wednesday, I can help Luke again on Thursday."

"I'll let him know Kirk," Rory cut him off, sensing that Kirk was about to give her a full play by play of his calendar.

"Very good," Kirk nodded and turned his attention to his breakfast.

"So, what do you want?" Lane asked pouring Rory a cup of coffee, "You just here for coffee?"

"French toast," Rory requested, "with a side of sausage."

"Coming up," Lane grinned at her and turned to the kitchen to place the order.

"Hey Kiddo."

Rory swallowed and turned in her seat to stare at her father in surprise, it had been the best part of the year since she had even spoken to him, and she knew without asking that the only reason that he was here stood with that annoying as if nothing was the matter was because Francine had told him what she had said.

"You wanna join your old man for brunch?"

"No," Rory folded her arms and stared at him, his smile wavered. "Why you are here?" she grimaced as the entire diner seemed to go quiet.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk," Chris smiled uneasily at her. "The gazebo maybe," he looked around as Patty walked into the diner and seemingly froze in the doorway, the older woman taking in the situation in one glance and closed the door behind her but stayed rooted beside the door so no one could get in or out.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." Rory shook her head trying to ignore the burning sensation in her cheeks, a mixture of alarm, embarrassment and anger. "What do you want?"

"Well Mom spoke to me and I think that what you said was a bit unf…"

"Oh I'm sorry do you think I'm being unfair," Rory interrupted him and folded her arms across her chest. "You mean unfair like how you haven't contacted me or didn't sent me a birthday or Christmas card or ever shown up when you said you would, not just this year but my entire life?" Chris' face paled and Rory took a deep breath. "You don't give a crap about me."

Chris started to protest. "Now come on Ro…"

"No," Rory shook her head, squeezing her biceps as she tried to keep her emotions in check, it was one thing saying to her other grandmother it was quite another saying it to him. "If you did care, you would have made an effort. I can name on one hand the things you have done for me that haven't been coerced or obligated. You are only here because you don't like being told what to do or what you can't have."

Christopher stared at her open mouthed. "I am you father Rory…"

"Just because you impregnated my mother, does not mean you are my father." Rory shook her head resolutely she tried to stop herself from flinching as the diner patrons seemed to take a collective gasp.

Christopher scowled at her. "This is bullcrap Rory, just because your mother married…"

"This has nothing to do with Mom marrying Luke, but trust me when I say he is more my father then you ever have been. Hell, every single man in this crazy town is more of a father to me then you. Everyone in this town loves me more than you do. But this has nothing to do with Mom or anyone else. This is about you and me." Rory took a deep breath and fixed him with a deadly serious stare. "This is about me finally sorting my head out and processing the crap in my life and realising that this toxic crap you pull on me is poisoning me and I don't want it. You are not my father, you never even tried to be. There are only two things I want from you; that you leave me alone which shouldn't be a stretch and that you allow me to see Gigi because you're pulling the same crap with her. If you care one iota for me or her you will let us get to know each other and be sisters."

Chris blinked at her in surprised, and opened his mouth several times at a loss of what to say.

"I want you to go now," Rory told him before she chewed the inside of her lip trying to stop herself from crying.

"Rory," Chris found his voice.

"She asked you to leave," Patty spoke coolly from behind him, opening the door and inclining her head, reiterating to him he should go.

"Look this is between me and my daughter," Chris scowled at Patty before turning to look at Rory imploringly. "Come on Kiddo."

"Don't call me that," Rory swallowed dangerously. "I want you to go."

"You heard the lady," Kirk got up from his seat and put himself between Rory and Christopher. "You need to go."

Chris took a step forward and several other people rose from their tables, whilst Cesar moved out of the kitchen and Lane darted around the counter.

"The door is this way," Patty called still holding the door open as a crowd gathered on the pavement outside, unwilling to enter yet unwilling to leave.

"Come on now young man," Taylor beckoned from outside. "It's time for you to leave."

Christopher cast one last look at Rory and with an angry exhalation stormed out of the diner. Rory swallowed as she watched him stalk along the street, Taylor and Revd. Skinner following him down the street. She clung onto her to biceps feeling unbearably unsteady.

"Come on," Lane wrapped her arm around her shoulder and guided her off the stool. "Kirk can you bus? Patty?" she sent a pointed look to the dance teacher who discreetly pulled her phone out as Kirk ducked behind the counter. She guided Rory into the back room and hugged her friend properly. "That was so brave."

"They all stood up for me," Rory whispered as she clung on to her best friend.

"We all love you Rory. We're not about to let anyone hurt you." She rubbed Rory's back comfortingly. "You can cry if you want."

"I don't want to, I just feel like I will," Rory whispered, refusing to let go of her composure.

"I'm here, you do what you need," Lane whispered, pulling Rory to sit on the counter with her.

They stayed huddled together for a few minutes not talking and Lane just providing silent comfort until a faint knock on the store room sounded and Kirk entered inexplicably wearing a flowered apron to deliver Rory's order, which she and Lane silently shared. Several more minutes passed and another knock sounded followed by Lorelai and Luke both wearing identical expressions of concern. With a soft comforting smile Lane rose and left the store room. Rory smiled weakly at her mother and slid off the counter.

"Patty filled me in," Lorelai whispered holding her arms out to Rory.

"I did it. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore." Rory stepped into her embrace. "I closed the door," she took a deep breath. "I'm Ok Mom, it just caught me by surprise. I didn't mean to make a fuss."

"You didn't," Lorelai assured her. "I mean Luke is silently fuming over Kirk being behind his counter."

"Its fine," Luke shook his head, his lips pressed into a thin line. "You OK?"

"I'm good," Rory nodded weakly. "I am," she gave them a reassuring smile. "It's all going to be great, this year is going to be my year," she hugged her mother tightly. "Our best yet right."

"Right Kid." Lorelai kissed her softly. "The best!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory peered surreptitiously round the corner of the stairwell and took a deep breath. He was here, this was happening. She stood up straight, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. There was no need to feel so nervous. It was just a date and it wasn't as if it was a blind date. She had spoken to Spencer numerous times and in the two weeks she had been back at school they had met up for coffee together several times, but this was different, this was dinner. She took the last step and slowly walked out of her dorm into the January night towards him. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Spencer smiled gratefully at her. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Rory looked down at her brown suede jacket and red corduroy skirt and blushed slightly. "I like your coat..it's…um long."

"Yeah," Spencer looked awkwardly down at his long black coat and then fumbled inside his pocket for something. "I was gonna get you flowers and then I didn't know if you liked flowers or if you have a favourite…"

"Sunflowers," Rory blurted.

"Sunflowers," Spencer repeated blinking as he absorbed the information. "Right, well, I didn't know that and then I thought candy but with the whole holiday thing just gone I wasn't sure if you would want any more. And I realised you like books so," he pulled a slim volume out of his coat pocket and handed it to her, "this is for you."

Rory took the book and read the cover. "A guide to the meaning of flowers."

"No idea if it's any good, it's probably like a century out of date but I thought might come in handy with your literature analysis," Spencer blushed and gave her a nervous smile.

"Thanks," as the symbolism behind his gift struck her Rory grinned, a warm glow flaring in her chest and she opened her purse to slip the book inside. "I didn't bring you anything."

"You don't need to, that's the guy's job."

"Oh OK," Rory nodded with a soft frown. "So…"

"So, dinner," Spencer stepped sideways indicating to her which way to walk. "I've not been very adventurous I know you said you liked pizza so…it's this way."

"Pizza is perfect," Rory nodded as they walked alongside each other.

They fell into an uneasy conversation both not really sure what to say to each other as they made their way along the frost covered paths to a pizzeria only a block away from her dorm. Spencer held the door open for her and ushered her inside and then they were lead to a small booth near the back by the hostess and they slid in and looked nervously at each other. They took a few minutes to study the menu before ordering a large pizza to share and then just stared at each other neither of them knowing what to do or say.

"This is stupid," Spencer shook his head as he laughed self-deprecatingly. "We had a great time the other day over coffee."

"I know," Rory chuckled with him. "I feel all nervous."

"Me too, but I don't want you to be nervous. I want us to have fun," Spencer took a deep breath. "Right, start over, this is not a date, this is two friends having pizza."

"Alright," Rory nodded with a relieved smile. "So… we started to talk about after I graduate and you were telling me about your Dad."

"You said you had some ideas you were researching," Spencer nodded encouragingly at her. "How's that going?"

"Ok, I think. I'm pretty sure I'm going to apply to do a PhD in English, well most of them are English and Comparative Literature. I don't want to just go and get a job. I still feel that there is more for me to learn. I like research and the analysis and I feel like I have more to offer, something to bring." Rory told him softly. "I'm just not sure what that is and how I do afterwards. It's not like the scientific fields like yours where the PhD is required. It's so much money to ask my Grandparents for for I'm not sure."

"There is so much you can do with it, the obvious is teaching at a university or college, academia in general with research and think tanks and policy. So much. The first year of your study is most likely guided and then that will allow you to find your specialism the thing that really gets you," Spencer grinned at her. "I think that's really great, would you want to do it here?"

Rory nodded. "I like the programme here, also Harvard and Columbia, there are a whole bunch I like but those are the ones that standout."

"Go with your gut," Spencer told her sitting back as the waiter brought them their pizza. "Which ever programme feels right for you. That's the one to pick." He smiled as Rory took a piece of pizza. "You look like a weights been lifted."

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "This, some other stuff. It just feels like for the first time in forever things are on the up."

"Well," Spencer made a toasting motion with his pizza. "Here's to things being on the up!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Are you sure you don't need help Rory?" Emily called from her seat at the dining room table.

"No Thank you," Rory shouted from the kitchen.

Richard looked curiously at his wife across the table. "I don't understand, what is this about? Why isn't Lorelai here?"

"Rory wanted to speak with us alone and so Rory asked if Lorelai could miss this dinner so she could discuss whatever it is she wants to discuss with us," Emily told him with an edge of nervousness. "I don't know what she wants to talk to us about."

"Alright," Richard took a deep breath. "So why is Rory cooking for us?"

"She's not cooking, Luke made the dish, she's just heating it up," Emily glanced towards the kitchen.

"But why?"

"I don't know Richard, why don't we wait and find out," Emily looked at him tiredly and took a sip of her wine. "Rory?" she called as she set the glass on the table, "Are you sure I can't help you?"

"No," Rory called as she came out with two plates in her hands. "All ready," she set a plate in front of Richard and then walked across to Emily. "Luke's beef brisket with a red wine reduction sauce with garlic and herb mash potato and winter greens," she smiled as Richard made a noise of appreciation. "I'll be right back," she disappeared into the kitchen to collect her own plate and returned to join her grandparents taking her customary seat.

"And is there dessert?" Richard asked jovially.

"Cinnamon Apple cake with ice cream," Rory smiled at him as settled into the chair.

"Well this looks lovely Rory," Emily looked down at her plate.

"My plating skills are up there with the best," Rory joked as she put her napkin across her lap.

"So?" Richard looked at Rory with interest. "What did you want to discuss with us?"

"Richard let her eat first," Emily rolled her eyes at him.

"It's OK," Rory took a quick mouthful and a sharp intake of breath. "As you know I…"

"Oh dear you're pitching," Emily laid her fork down and stared worriedly at Rory.

"Emily let the girl speak," Richard frowned at his wife. "I'm presuming that this is a request for money?"

"Yeah," Rory ran her hands through her hair feeling flustered now that her prepared pitch had fallen apart before it had even begun. "I've been thinking about what I want to do after I graduate, and well, I've decided that I would like to apply to do a PhD. I'm narrowing down my choices in institution and well I was hoping that if I was successful in being accepted that you would be willing to help me with finance."

"Of course we will," Emily answered immediately a smile of relief flushing across her face.

"In principle, yes," Richard looked at her with consideration ignoring Emily's bleat in protest at his noncommittal response. "What are your options?"

"Well, at the moment I like the programmes at Yale, Harvard and Columbia. I've spoken to the programme coordinator at Yale and I know the campus so I know I would like it there but I've only done research online for the others so I want to attend the open days," Rory looked nervously at her grandfather.

"You would attend open days over the summer break?"

"No, I'm applying to do a summer camp programme for the summer," Rory told him quickly. "The campus open days would be in September."

"Alright," Richard nodded as he leaned back in his chair and studied Rory. "I'd like to come with you to these events."

"OK," Rory nodded eagerly. "But in theory you would help me with…"

"Yes Rory," Richard nodded slowly. "We would finance you through a PhD. I just want to be certain that we, you, are choosing the right programme at the right location for you. Did you have a proposed career path after completion?"

"General Academia, but that is very broad," Rory gave him a sheepish grin and toyed with the mash potato on her plate. "Something research based, most likely it would include teaching."

"Very good," Richard gave her a pleased proud smile and sat up straight once more. "Now what is this summer camp programme?"

"Like a camp counsellor, the organisation that came to Yale has camps through New England. If I'm successful I would work July August, running the activities and looking after the kids," Rory told him with an excited smile on her face.

"And you feel like you would be up to this?" Emily asked nervously studying Rory with undisguised concern. "If they cover New England you could be posted anywhere."

"I hope so," Rory nodded, nervously scratching her head. "I have to think I will be alright otherwise I will never leave home," she looked at her hands. "I think I will be Grandma. I don't know if I would get it because of what happened last year but I would like to try."

Emily gave her a comforting nod. "Well it's important to be positive."

"My thoughts exactly," Richard smiled at the pair and picked up his knife and fork to begin eating. "Emily we must get this recipe off of Luke, the last time we had brisket it was a disaster of epic proportions."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Attending shows with loud music in such a small space is bound to damage our ears," Paris griped as Rory led her, Dee, Dee's friend Joely and Spencer through the fairly packed nightclub. "If I get tinnitus…"

"You didn't have to come Paris," Rory shot her a look over her shoulder as she moved towards an open space at the side of the club. "It's Lane I said I would support her, she was worried that as they haven't played this way before no one would show up. Also I figured that it might be nice to let our hair down. I know we've only been back a few weeks but the pressure is already mounting."

"So bad," Joely giggled shrilly. "I'm gonna hit the bar. Everyone cool with bottled beer?" Paris opened her mouth to protest against beer and then closed it gave and gave a curt nod. Rory nodded and reached into her pocket for money. "No I got it, you can get next round, it's super cheap in here," Joely waved her off and darted towards the bar.

"Not surprising party girl Barbie knows all the bars and their menu list," Paris muttered lifting her feet in disgust at the slightly sticky floor.

"Paris," Rory sighed warningly. "Again you didn't have to come. Let's just have fun."

"Fine," Paris reluctantly shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't see why you had to bring them," she inclined her head in the others direction.

Rory chewed her lip in amusement. "Now Paris just because I have other friends," she used a babyish voice which caused Paris to look at her sharply. Rory held her resolve against the scathing look she received from Paris and laughed. "Honestly Paris, we can have other friends it doesn't detract from our friendsh…"

"Except for him," Paris jerked her head back towards Spencer who stood the other side of Dee pretending that he wasn't listening, "he's the new boyfriend right?"

"We haven't defined anything yet," Spencer turned to engage, his hazel eyes falling onto Rory and not Paris. "We are just two friends who enjoy each other's company and are seeing how things go."

"Exactly," Rory smiled warmly at him.

"He wants more though," Paris whispered to Rory studying Spencer up and down with simmering angry intrigue.

"Paris," Rory squeezed Paris' shoulder. "Chill crazy lady, enjoy the sweet music and let the beat take you to…"

"Have you taken something?" Paris interrupted her shifting her study to Rory, peering into her friends eyes. "Did party girl idiot give you something?"

"No one has given me anything apart from the man with the tickets," Rory told her and shook Paris's shoulders slightly. "Just relaaaaaxxxxxx," she pointed Paris towards the stage as the band came out and raised her arm to cheer for the band.

"Hello NEW HAVEN!" Zack called out to the crowd, "we are Hep Alien and on behalf of the band, It's great to be here tonight, thanks so much to coming out. For those of you that have seen us before we're gonna start with a new song. Now this song is of majorly important because as our aliens know, me and our amazes drummer Lane are in the realms of monogamy."

"Totes rock and roll," Gil called into the microphone.

"Well that monogamy is about to get seriously official as this kick ass drummer girl has agreed to be my wife so me and my guys have written a song for our main girl Lane," Zack turned halfway to look at Lane as Gil and Brian began to play.

"Oh My God!" Rory gasped, staring at the stage in surprise as Lane giggled and clutched her sticks to her chest in delight as the boys played her a surprisingly poignant upbeat song imaginatively entitled Lane.

"Well that is going to end well," Paris mumbled turning as Joely returned with her drinks.

"Paris," Rory hissed and turned away from her friend staring back up at the stage. "I can't believe it Lane is getting married, that's so cool!"

"We'll have to hear all about it at the after party," Dee took a sip of her beer and started to bounce along to the music as the new song finished and Hep Alien began their set properly. "They're good!"

"They really are," Spencer used the opportunity of taking his beer to move alongside Rory. He casually took a sip.

Sensing his presence Rory turned to look at him and then gave a delighted squeal as the band kicked the tempo up a bit. She threw his arms around his neck in delight, their faces coming close to each other which caused her to hesitate for a moment. Nervously she leant in and kissed Spencer softly on the lips. He grinned at her and his hand came up to support her back. Rory shivered slightly at his touch and took a step back. She giggled and grabbed his hand pulling them into the crowd together so they could semi dance together.

"So much for seeing how it goes," Paris muttered subtly moving in time to the music.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory pulled up in front of the new house and parked in a spare space. As she climbed out she studied the new bright red minivan parked where the jeep had been the last time she had been home. Shaking her head in amusement she walked across the snow cleared path to the house and made her way to the door.

"Hello!" she called as she stepped inside the warm building.

"Hi Kid," Lorelai called.

Rory followed the sound of her mother's voice into the large kitchen. "It's weird going to the left and being in the kitchen," Rory told Lorelai as she walked across the kitchen to greet her mom sat at the new larger table surrounded by magazines. "Luke working?"

"He is," Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek. "Just little fat old me."

Rory pulled out a chair and studied the table. "This is new, is it from the diner?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head and ran her hand over the melamine surface. "Luke got it from the place he got the diner furniture so it's a vintage relic for our new place," she smiled happily, "fills the space better."

"Yeah," Rory looked around the room as she sat down, she reached across the table and snuck a quarter of the half eaten sandwich in front of her mother. "You not hungry?"

"Thing 1 and Thing 2 are taking up a lot of room," Lorelai looked down. "I have to pace myself, but I can spare a piece. How was the gig?"

"Amazing," Rory grinned at the memory of the night before. "Even Paris enjoyed it, and Lane and Zack are engaged did you know that?"

"Luke told me," Lorelai gave a happy sigh at huge smile on Rory's face. "So you had a good time?"

"I had the best time, we all did. So I saw the new space mobile outside. Snazzy red," Rory poked her tongue out at her Mom. "You going to drive it permanently?"

Lorelai sighed dramatically. "Yes, I'm driving the soccer mom mobile, apt considering that these two are playing soccer in me all the time," she rubbed her belly. She narrowed her eyes as she studied Rory. "You look really good kid, just a post gig glow?"

"No," Rory shook her head and put the sandwich back on the plate. "I kissed Spencer," she blushed and smiled excitedly at Lorelai. "It felt really good. I really like him Mom."

"That's great Rory," Lorelai reached across the table and squeezed Rory's hand.

"I've told him I want to take it slow and he said he was cool with that so," she giggled, "we're taking it slow." Rory exhaled in delight, "I also decided what I want to work towards, what I'd like to do when I graduate."

"Yeah?" Lorelai took a deep breath preparing herself for what Rory was about to say.

"I'm going to do a PhD in English. Well apply for one," Rory told her confidently. "Grandma and Grandpa have said they will help me with finance if I'm successful."

"That's great Babes," Lorelai squeezed Rory's hand reassuringly. "Is there something you want to do afterwards?"

Rory shook her head and gave a soft sigh as she wriggled in her seat. "Not definitive. But I want to be in academia. It's my natural habitat."

Lorelai chuckled. "I guess it is, or maybe a library."

"Maybe," Rory shimmied her shoulder. "Deciding was only part of the battle now I've got to get there."

"You'll do it Kid," Lorelai assured her. "You work hard, you check and double check everything so I know you will do exactly what you need to, just take it slow and steady."

"Slow and steady wins the race."

"Yes Little Miss Tortoise it does," Lorelai lifted herself from her chair and positioned herself so she could kiss and hug Rory properly. "Well done Babes I knew you would get there!"


	26. Maternal Insight

**An - Thanks for reading everyone Glad you all liked the way I got rid of Christopher it felt like it was organic kind of thing as Rory works through her issues in her life, he always seemed like a major thorn and she needed to pull it out and close the wound, plus it gave me the chance to have the town folk in it more, which I've realised have been lacking a bit, so I'm going to try to rectify that going forward. Rory and academia always seemed like a more natural fit for Rory's personality and you are absolutely right she needs a plan to work towards, it's been seven months since her breakdown so it was time to for her to start to find her way to her future again. Anyway onwards to the next chapter, Let me know what you think ;)**

 **Chapter 26 - Maternal Insight**

Lorelai smiled weakly at the new maid at her parents' house as the woman took her coat and directed her to the living room. Clutching her aching lower back she walked slowly so she didn't waddle and made her way into the room where her parents were sat reading.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad."

"Hello Lorelai," Emily greeted her, closing her book immediately and smiling up at her.

Lorelai braced herself as she caught the look of concern flush across Emily's face. She was tired and crabby and it showed and the last thing she really wanted was her mother pointing it out or fussing over her, which seemed to be Emily's two modes at the moment.

"Hello Lorelai," Richard mumbled distractedly as he continued to read his paper

"Good paper Dad?" Lorelai asked as she considered her seating options and moved to sit beside her mother in the other armchair by the fire. Walking past her father made him look up and she grimaced as he made a noise of surprise.

"My goodness Lorelai!" Richard gasped at her and then tried to hide his surprise by chuckling. "You certainly have expanded!"

"Nice to see you too," Lorelai mumbled as she lowered herself into the armchair with a grimace, "you haven't seen me for three weeks, so yeah, we've got huge," she stared down at her belly. "This is what being 28 weeks pregnant with twins looks like."

"You look lovely," Emily interjected quickly.

"I look like a mess," Lorelai grumbled as she tried to get comfortable in the unforgiving chair

"No," Richard shook his head, "a little tired perhaps but you do, as your mother said, look lovely."

"Oh look there goes your nose Pinocchio!"

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked carefully, taking the cue that Lorelai was not in the mood to have her size commented on.

"I'm OK," Lorelai shrugged noncommittedly. "My energy has dive bombed but that is probably because these two are ratcheting up their weight. So just, you know, uncomfortable and technically I still have ten weeks to go, so feeling like I have an eternity until I get to start feeling normal again."

"Technically?" Emily raised her eyebrows in alarm.

"Well multiples often come before their due date and the doctor wants us to get to 35 weeks so it might be less than ten weeks," Lorelai told her quietly. "But at this precise moment or as of yesterday at 2 everything was hunky-dory and where it should be so we're still aiming for the 24th April," she gave Emily an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to scare you I'm just feeling crabby today."

"You are perfectly entitled to, when else are you allowed," Richard smiled indulgently at her, his smile wavered as Lorelai and Emily gave him annoyed and incredulous looks. Clearing his throat he stood and buttoned his jacket. "What would you like to drink?"

"I would like a gin martini with a twist," Lorelai griped. "So whatever you can do to make it seem like I am drinking one of those."

"I'll consult the bartenders guide," Richard mumbled. "It's in my study," he gave a relieved smile and dashed out of the room.

"And now I've scared my father off," Lorelai grimaced as she wriggled in the chair finding that the hard chair pushed her in all the wrong places. She frowned as her mother stood up and then gave her a grateful smile as Emily took a cushion from the couch and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Emily returned to her seat as Lorelai positioned the pillow behind her back, "and your father has never been good with these things." Emily chuckled slightly. "He was so uncomfortable when I was pregnant with you and you were moving, it took him right up until two weeks before you were born to get used to it. He liked to feel you kick but the rolling and the wriggling especially when he saw it just made him nervous," she smiled nostalgically at Lorelai. "How is Luke with it?"

"He likes it, only time I've seen him this interested before was when he watches baseball," Lorelai smiled contentedly down at her belly. She pulled her loose top tight across her middle and watched the gentle rippling movement visible beneath her skin. "The other night I was having a bath and I dunno what the girls were doing but my whole belly was shaking all over the place. He sat by the tub and just stared at it until they calmed down."

"Girls?" Emily whispered quietly, her face brightening with the snippet of slipped out information. "The twins are girls."

"Oh!" Lorelai looked up from her belly and nervously chewed her lip. "Yeah, well there I go ruining the surprise. We weren't going to tell anyone, even Rory and April, Luke wanted to keep it just us. Please don't say anything!"

"I won't," Emily wriggled her shoulders in delight.

"And don't go buying tonnes of stuff," Lorelai shot at her warningly.

"I haven't bought anything yet," Emily told her sharply.

"You've got stuff picked out though, right?" Lorelai studied her mother knowingly as Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "If I look I'm sure I would find catalogues with post it note markers."

"Well it's a grandmother's prerogative to spoil her grandchildren."

"Sure," Lorelai nodded. "But spoil the ones that are here for now, wait until these two come out and then look surprised when Luke comes out the delivery room to tell you that they are girls."

"You're going to allow us to come to the hospital?" Emily whispered in awed surprised delight.

Lorelai shrugged. "Didn't think I could stop you even if I wanted to," she looked up as the doorbell rang and stifled a yawn. "That's probably Luke. Why don't you go get whatever tchotchke thing it is that you've bought for April," she gave Emily a knowing look and then balked slightly at the strangely affronted yet misty eyed almost happy look her mother was giving her. "What? What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing Lorelai," Emily told her softly as she rose from her chair and crossed over to the bureau. She smiled warmly as Luke and April walked into the living room. "Hello you two it's wonderful to see you."

"Hi Emily," April mumbled as she trudged towards the couch.

"Hey Apricot," Lorelai called from her chair, sending a questioning look to Luke who shrugged with confused concern.

"Hi Lorelai," April sank into the couch and smiled weakly at her.

"You OK?" Lorelai asked carefully as April slouched against the coral coloured couch.

"Yep," April nodded glumly.

"April," Emily approached the couch with a box in her hand. "I went into the Discovery store in the mall and I saw this and I thought you might like it."

"Oh thanks," April took the box and opened it. "A prism, thanks," she smiled weakly at small gift that Emily had given her.

"You're welcome" Emily looked nervously at Luke and then at Lorelai who both barely shook their heads to indicate they too didn't know what was wrong with the twelve year old. "Well Rory should be here soon and then we can start dinner. I think just a short one tonight so that you can get your girls home." Emily smiled widely at Luke as she said the word girls.

"I drove myself," Lorelai told her waspishly. "So I can get myself home."

"I know that Lorelai," Emily rolled her eyes. "I simply meant that it looks like everyone could do with an early night. I suspect it's been a long week," she sat down on the couch beside April and smiled at the girl trying to elicit the same response but getting nothing. "I wonder where Richard got with that book, he can do you a mocktail also."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke set the bowl of scrambled eggs on the table and turned back to the stove to finish crisping the bacon. He looked up as Lorelai came into the kitchen wearing one of her maternity wrap dresses she wore for work and he gave a soft sigh; he was trying to get her to work less but she was still insistent she was fine to do what she normally did. Luke watched her as she moved across to the table. "Juice is on the table, you want anything else?"

"Seeing as how I know you won't let me have coffee, juice is fine," Lorelai nodded as she took her seat. "Sounded like April was awake."

"Yeah I thought you were her for a minute, she's usually down before you," Luke cast his eyes towards the ceiling. April's room directly above the kitchen. He opened and closed his mouth a few times contemplating whether to ask for Lorelai's advice on April's behaviour last night. April had been moody and unresponsive even when Richard had tried to ask her opinion on a science story he had read in the newspaper. She had been polite but barely engaged and after being so excited and insistent about called Emily and Richard, Grandma and Grandpa, she had only called them it once when she had muttered goodbye to them at the end of dinner.

"Why don't you wait and see how she is this morning," Lorelai called from her seat staring at him with understanding. "If she still seems low, maybe go out just the two of you. If it's girl stuff you can pass her over to me."

"Girl stuff?" Luke looked at her bewildered and then grimaced as he got her meaning "Right. Wait is she old enough for that?"

"She's nearly thirteen, so yeah," Lorelai nodded with a resigned sigh. "Rory got like this just before that all kicked off. I might have the book I used with her around. It's probably in the library, you want me to look it out"

"Let's see if it is that." Luke wrinkled his nose at the thought and quickly finished off the bacon. "You working all day today?"

"Ten till three," Lorelai told him, smiling in anticipation as he approached with the dish of crispy bacon. "I think it tastes better here!"

"That stove is pretty good," Luke reasoned and held the dish out to her so she could load up on the bacon. "You just got paperwork?"

"Yes," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "and getting things ready for Monday."

"What's Monday?" Luke looked at her in warily as he sat down and dished himself a small portion of breakfast.

"I'm going to teach Michel my job so he can cover for me. He knows most of it, but it's things like payroll and bill paying. Or at the least the prep of it, I still have to do the authorising even when I'm off," Lorelai started on her breakfast. "Don't look at me like that," she muttered without looking up from her breakfast. "It's how we set it up. All I have to do is authorise. It's a five minute job. Changing stuff at the bank is way too complicated for a temporary thing and I'm not letting Sookie loose on it. Her maths skills suck."

"But she took time off."

"She still authorised the menus and the large purchases like when we needed the new freezer unit," Lorelai pointed out. "One of the downsides to being a business owner. It's just authorising wages and bills Hun, I won't be working not really." She smiled at him. "Stop fussing."

"I'm not fussing," Luke scowled and took the jug of orange juice and poured her some. "You gonna come to the diner for lunch today?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "I'll grab a sandwich at the Inn, we're not at capacity this weekend so I figured I'd use my lunch break to put my feet up," she grinned as Luke gave a contented nod. "Happy?"

"Yup," Luke nodded and then looked her up and down. "You look less tired then you did yesterday."

"I actually slept, got the pillow configuration just right," Lorelai giggled and then flicked her eyes towards the kitchen door as she sensed movement. "I'll get this eaten and out of your way," she whispered to Luke as April trudged into the kitchen still apparently in the mood that she had been in last night.

"Stay," Luke whispered reaching to squeeze her hand. "Hey April. I got bacon and eggs or I can do you toast or pancakes."

"Bacon and eggs is fine," April took the seat on the other side of Lorelai and started to serve herself.

The breakfast continued with a stilted conversation as Luke and Lorelai tried to engage with April but only received monosyllabic answers until finally April looked up from her half eaten breakfast. "Do I have to go to the diner today?"

"What did you want to do?" Luke asked softly.

"Stay here," April told him hopefully.

"You can't stay by yourself," Luke told her quietly. "But why don't I call in and see if Lane can cover for me this afternoon," he got up and quickly strode across the kitchen and over to the living room where the house phone was located.

Lorelai watched April intently as April stared at her Dad hopefully. "If your Dad has to go in you can always hang out with me at the Inn,"

"Ok," April gave her a small smile. She smashed her eggs into her plate with the back of her fork and then looked up at Lorelai sadly. "I like being here."

"That's good," Lorelai smiled gently at her step daughter, raising her eyebrows encouragingly hoping that April would open up. "I love you being here."

"Do you…" April stopped herself and looked down at her breakfast. "Never mind."

"You know you can talk to me about anything Sweetie." Lorelai told her softly and then hiccupped, "excuse me."

"Are they kicking your diaphragm?" April asked curiously staring at Lorelai's large belly with intrigue

"They're kicking all sorts," Lorelai shook her head with an amused smile on her face. "You wanna feel them, they are a lot stronger than last time you felt them," she held her hand out inviting April to put her hand on her belly. April gave her a slightly bigger smile and got up from her chair and placed her palm flat on Lorelai's belly. "Here," Lorelai moved April's hand.

"Much stronger!" April smile reached the level it would normally be, as she felt the sharp kick from one of the babies.

"Lane said she can cover for me," Luke strode back into the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and clasped his hands smiling as he watched Lorelai and April interact.

"So we can stay here?" April looked up from Lorelai's belly and gingerly lifted her hand away. "We can stay at the house?"

"We can stay at the house," Luke assured her with a nod.

"I have to go to work," Lorelai gently brushed a tendril of April's hair away from her step daughter's face. "But I'll see if the boss will let me out early."

"I'd like that," April gave a soft sad sigh. "I like being here," she got up slowly and crossed to Luke and wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him tightly.

"You OK?" Luke cuddled April to him, comfortingly rubbing her back.

"Yeah," April sighed in a manner that sounded far from fine.

"Nothing you wanna talk about?" Luke pressed gently.

"No," April whispered. "I just want to be here."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily threw her shoulders back as she walked up the steps to the Dragonfly. She had gone back and forth over her decision to travel to Stars Hollow but she wanted to check that Lorelai was OK. At the dinner the evening before Lorelai had been tired, crabby and looked immeasurably uncomfortable. Emily knew that the pregnancy was weighing on her figuratively and literally, which was why Lorelai had let slip about the twins being girls as normally Lorelai was excellent at keeping things secret. That coupled with the 'technically' remark Lorelai had made had put Emily on edge and so she had decided that the only thing she could do was see for herself that Lorelai was alright, and that last night was a temporary situation as if she called Lorelai would simply say she was OK regardless of her actual condition.

"Hello Michel," Emily greeted the Frenchman with a smile. "Is Lorelai here?"

"Hello Emily," Michel smiled courteously at her. "I just love your coat, is it new?"

"Oh no," Emily blushed and smoothed the fabric over her hips. "I've had this for years but it is a perennial favourite."

"It is very elegant," Michel cooed at her. "I will get Lorelai, she is in the office," Michel pivoted and pushed open the door behind him to announce that Emily presence before turning immediately and letting the door slam behind him. "She is coming. You might want to sit down, she can take a bit of time."

"I'm in no rush," Emily assured him resting her hands on the counter.

"Mom," Lorelai greeted her as she came through the office door a look of bewilderment on her face. "Did we agree to meet up?" Lorelai ran her hands through her hair looking like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"No we didn't," Emily smiled warmly at her, "but I as I was going to be in the neighbourhood I thought I would pop in."

"You were in the neighbourhood?" Lorelai looked at her mother incredulously. "What were you doing in the neighbourhood?"

Emily pursed her lips. "There was an antiques store I was visiting."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing of interest no, but with these stores you have to visit regularly," Emily clasped her hands as she lied and looked Lorelai up and down, feeling slightly satisfied as Lorelai looked well rested this morning. "I thought we might have some tea together, if you can spare the time?"

"I guess so," Lorelai gave a resigned sigh. "Just give me two minutes. Go through to the dining room. I just need to save everything."

As Lorelai moved back into the office Emily made her way through to the dining room and selected one of the tables, in moments one of the servers appeared and she requested tea for two and some of Sookie's baked goods. Lorelai appeared five minutes after they had parted in the reception and carefully weaved her way through the tables so she could join her. Emily watched uneasily as Lorelai eased herself into the chair with deliberate slowness.

"I'm fine Mom," Lorelai told her with narrowed eyes. "You don't need to worry."

"As your mother it is my job to be concerned," Emily squared her shoulders. "You seemed out of sorts last night."

"I told you I was just crabby," Lorelai waved her hand dismissively.

"You also told me the twins are…" Emily paused and glanced around the room checking that no one could hear them, "girls. You were keeping that a secret," Emily shot a knowing look at Lorelai. "It's unlike you to break a secret, especially with me."

"Well, tired, distracted, take your pick," Lorelai shrugged with a huff of annoyance. "Really Mom we are all OK." She gave a sigh as Emily fixed her with a disbelieving look. "You know how this feels, pregnancy is the best reason for feeling like crap, but it doesn't change the fact I feel like crap." She smiled weakly as Emily pulled a face at the use of the word 'crap'. "I'm tired because I can't sleep properly, I'm feeling very heavy, my skin is super itchy, etcetera etcetera. Just because I'm uncomfortable doesn't mean there is anything wrong, alright?"

"Alright," Emily inhaled deeply. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Lorelai gave her an appreciative smile, "but I promise that if there is I will ask you."

"Alright," Emily nodded. She smiled warmly at Lorelai and then reached for her bag. "I would like to show you something."

"Show away," Lorelai leaned back in her chair and fixed Emily with a knowing expectant look. "What did you want to buy?"

Emily flicked her eyes skywards as she pulled out a baby catalogue and opened it at the first marked page, and then thumbed through to another page. "Please look at both of these and tell me which one you would like."

"Mom," Lorelai smiled at the catalogue in Emily's hand, chuckling slightly at the numerous post its, denoting pages with things her mother liked. "Anything you would like to get will be great."

"I don't know what you and Luke's theme is and I don't want to clash," Emily shook the catalogue insistently.

"We don't have a theme," Lorelai told her softly. "You've seen the room colour, the furniture is going to be white. That's it."

"But…" Emily pressed her lips together in protest, "you must have some idea, you need a cohesive design."

"Mom the design is nursery," Lorelai took the catalogue from Emily's hands to stop her waving it at her. "All baby stuff is cute and it's not like they are gonna come out demanding …ooh pretty!" she glanced at the page the catalogue was open at, "they aren't going to demand this," she held up the page and then opened at a random post it, "or this," she opened it at another, "or this." She lowered the catalogue and opened it at several more of the post it markers, gazing at Emily's selected items. "Mom any of these things would be perfect. You have great taste. Anything from here would be the perfect present," she handed the catalogue back to Emily. "Whatever you would like we will like."

"Very well," Emily studied the multiple post its in consideration. "I will have a think."

"Good," Lorelai gave a soft smile and then involuntarily winced. "Its fine Mom," she pre-empted Emily's concern as she rubbed her side. "Bubba just likes to use my organs as a punchbag."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke glanced over at April with concern. She was stowed away in the library, curled up in the couch from his old house with a book. He had tried to get her to talk earlier but she was resolutely keeping silent on whatever it was that was bothering her and he had left it alone so that there was no argument. She hadn't wanted to talk but she had wanted to stay near him, so he was sat watching sport while she read even though there was still loads of jobs he could be doing around the house. He looked up in surprise as the doorbell sounded and quickly got up to answer it. His eyebrows pulled further up his forehead as he found Emily on the other side of the door. "Hey Emily," he took a step back to allow her into the house. "Lorelai isn't here."

"I know," Emily nodded to him in greeting as she stepped inside, "I just left her at the Inn. She mentioned that you were home with April so I thought I would pop in on my way home. Is now convenient? I don't want to pull you away from anything important," she shot a distasteful look at the still on TV.

"Oh No, that's nothing," Luke stumbled into the living room to turn the TV off. He turned around and awkwardly clasped his hands. "Did you want a drink?"

"No thank you, I just had tea with Lorelai." Emily walked slowly into the living room, her attention instantly drawn to April curled up on the couch. "Hello April."

April looked up from her book and gave a weak smile. "Hello."

Luke watched Emily watching April and tried to figure out what she was thinking, but his mother-in-laws face was mask like. As he was about to ask, Emily turned to look at him sharply and he froze with his lips pursed.

"May we speak in the kitchen?" Emily requested turning and walking across the hallway without waiting for his response. Luke stumbled after her and waited as she looked around the room and then turned to face him her hands clasped in front of her. "Is Lorelai really as well as she claims?"

"Oh!" Luke blinked. "Yeah, she is," he nodded earnestly. "She really is OK Emily. Her blood pressure is great, both the babies are the size they should be and have really strong heartbeats. Everything is as it should be," he smiled softly as he saw Emily's armour slip slightly. "You know what Lorelai is like, she's just struggling with it a bit because she won't slow down."

"So she really is just tired because she's doing too much," Emily sought assurance.

"Yes, she's not anaemic, they keep checking for that. It's just she's not sleeping well and she's got an extra 30 pounds to haul about." Luke assured her. "If anything was wrong we would tell you."

"Would you?"

"I would tell you," Luke assured her. "After Rory and April, when it comes to babies, you and Richard are the next on the list."

Emily exhaled heavily. "Thank you Luke. I never know with Lorelai if she is telling me the full story."

"She is."

"Forgive me," Emily looked slightly embarrassed at the floor. "It's just, last time, she was so secretive. The only reason I knew anything was because she was a minor and I could force the doctors to tell me her condition. She took herself off to the hospital when she was in labour you know. It was snowing and she just hopped in a cab and left a note like she had just gone out to get milk," she smiled weakly. "I just want to make sure she is OK. I know it's different and she has you…"

"But you worry," Luke finished for her and gave her a warm smile. "You're her mother Emily it's allowed. Just try not to show Lorelai so much. It annoys her, a bit like my bothering her about what she eats."

"I'll do my best," Emily told him with a relieved smile. "Is there anything that I can do to help with trying to get her to slow down?"

Luke considered the request. "Nothing that wouldn't result in an argument."

"I've had many battles with my daughter in the past Luke, if it is for her own good I don't mind the fight," Emily squared her shoulders.

"Emily, that's not what I meant," Luke shook his head. "I know you want to help but just let Lorelai lead us on this one. Until the babies are here it's all about her. Being upset over an argument is just as bad as her working too much. Just offer to do things with her, like you have been doing. If she wants to do it she'll take you up on the offer."

"Alright," Emily nodded her head slightly. "Now, how is April today? She seemed out of sorts yesterday."

"Oh," Luke blinked at the sudden segue way. "She's a bit down I guess."

Emily nodded curtly. "Might I offer to take her out for a bit this afternoon, spoil her like I do with Rory when she is down."

"You can ask her," Luke conceded, deciding it was easier to let Emily ask then say no.

Emily nodded curtly once more and strode out of the kitchen and towards the library. "Hello April," she called brightly as she approached making April look up from her book. "I was wondering if you would perhaps like to go out for a little while. Just us girls spending some time together. I do this with Rory on occasion, a little Grandma Granddaughter time."

"Oh!" April sat up her face flushing with delight. "I've never done that before. My Gran, Mom's Mom she lives in New Mexico," her face hardened a little and she looked towards Luke. "Thank you Grandma but I'd really like to stay with Dad."

"Of course," Emily smiled at her and then bent over and kissed April on the cheek. "We can do it whenever you like, even weekends when you aren't with your father, as long as it is OK with your mother. All you have to do is just give me a call. Lorelai can give you the number."

"Oh," April chewed her lip and nodded and then threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. "Thank you!"

"That's quite alright," Emily tenderly stroked April's back and sent a worried look at Luke. "Now you enjoy your book."

"I will," April slowly released her grip and pulled back into a curled up position on the couch.

"Goodbye April," Emily smiled at her and walked towards the hallway and Luke. She paused as she drew alongside him. "I do believe she needs some time alone with you. You don't have to get her to talk but do encourage her out of the book. Perhaps there is some task you could do together. She's obviously holding something back," she gave him a soft nod. "Goodbye Luke, I'll let myself out."

"Bye Emily," Luke tensed his shoulders as he absorbed her words and watched her walk away. He turned and observed his daughter and slowly walked over. "Hey April, can you give me a hand with some stuff I need to do about the house."

"Ok Daddy," April closed her book and got up quickly.

Luke blinked at April in surprise, she hadn't called him Daddy since she was about eight years old. He held his hand out and she grabbed it holding it tightly, clinging on like she never wanted to let go.


	27. Fight of a Father

**AN - Thanks for reading guys. Yeah Nancy, Emily is trying inching closer to Lorelai letting her in ;) and well as for April I think most of you got it, so it all comes out in the wash. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 27 - Fight of a Father**

Luke pressed a kiss into Lorelai's crown as they sat curled up together on the couch in living room. They were sat in an awkward position that Lorelai insisted was comfortable, her back pressed into his side with her legs up on the couch a pillow under her knees while he sat squashed at the end his arms wrapped round her. Both their hands were tracing the movements of the babies through the skin of her bare belly and every so often Lorelai would give a noise of delight and point at her belly as a bump of a limb poked out. It was the last day of the 20's, tomorrow they hit 30 weeks and officially at least in his mind began the countdown to babies. While they were still aiming for 24th April the doctor had been very clear that things could start moving at any time though she wanted Lorelai to make 3rd April. With that slightly revised date it gave them 5 weeks and Lorelai was at last was beginning to slow down and he had managed to convince her to take the day off. The plan had been to finalise the nursery, building up the furniture that had arrived to take stock and see what else they needed. They had managed one crib before Lorelai had started to get distracted which he had taken as either her being bored or uncomfortable so he had put the building on hold and coaxed her down to the couch where they were now sat.

"I like this," Lorelai whispered, wriggling her shoulders.

"Me too," Luke kissed her once more. "You want anything?"

"No, well yes," she made an amused sound. "You know when they come out the first thing I want is a big mug of coffee, a vat, hell, drain my parent's pool and fill it up I'll drink the lot!"

"Then you really would explode," Luke shook his head in amusement.

"Don't mock the explosion danger," Lorelai told him ruefully as her hands traced the developing stretchmarks on her belly. "Contents under extreme pressure here."

"Contents are fine, I think it's your skin that's under pressure," Luke shifted slightly as the doorbell rang. "You expecting anyone?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head and pulled her top down to cover her belly. She gave a frustrated exhalation and sat forward so he could get up and get the door. "It better not be Mom 'just popping in'," Lorelai imitated her mother perfectly.

"Seeing as she's already called you today, I don't think it's her," Luke pointed out to her as he moved to the doorway. "And if it is just smile and nod," He opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Anna?"

"Hi Luke," Anna smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for just dropping by, I went to the diner but they said you were home today. Is it OK if I come in?"

"Yeah," Luke stepped back. "Is everything OK, is April OK? Did she do something in the science lab again?"

"She's fine," Anna nodded and looked around the space. "You've got this sorted really nicely. Hi Lorelai?"

"Hi Anna," Lorelai waved from the couch. "Excuse me if I don't get up."

"Oh that's fine," Anna gave her a weak smile. "How are you?"

"OK, everything is as it should be," Lorelai smiled ruefully as she looked down and scratched her side.

"But you feel uncomfortable amongst other things, I don't envy you that," Anna smiled sadly and looked back at Luke. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, I just I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Sure, come in," Luke held his hand out, directing her into the living room. "Do you want a drink?"

"Oh No, I'm fine thanks," Anna shook her head and sank into one of the chairs, she smiled weakly. "I know you were worried about April the last time she was here because she was so down and well the reason for that is my Mom is sick."

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry," Luke sat down beside Lorelai and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I was trying to be discreet, but she overheard," Anna shook her head sadly, "so that was why. So she will likely be upset this weekend also."

"I'm really sorry Anna," Luke repeated, he glanced at Lorelai. "We'll keep an eye on her."

"Just the thing is, Mom needs to have surgery to try and help," Anna continued. "Chances are she's going to have severe mobility issues even if it is successful. She needs care and as the store hasn't been doing so great these last couple years and my lease is up, I'm going to go down there and look after her."

"Well April can st…"

"Permanently," Anna interrupted him.

Luke's head swung back like he had been slapped, his eyes flared and his entire body tensed. He barely noticed as Lorelai grabbed his hand.

"I'm moving to Sante Fe. I close the store in two weeks, we go down the following week, Mom's surgery is scheduled for the last week in March. "

"What about April?" Luke whispered squeezing Lorelai's hand as tightly as was feasible, trying to use her to anchor him to some kind of happy reality.

Anna took a deep breath and reached into her bag. "I've tried to be as fair as I could without messing up her schooling too much," she pulled out an envelope and got to her feet. "I didn't want you to just be served, I'm filing these with the family court tomorrow," she held out the envelope. "Luke please take them."

"No," Luke whispered, staring at the envelope in horror. "You can't just take her."

"Luke, my Mom is sick. I need to spend what time I have with her, you of all people should understand that." April told him sadly as she set the envelope on the coffee table. "It might be short, six months at best if the surgery doesn't work. We should get that chance to spend time with her. And then we can come back, revert to the current agreement." She moved slowly towards the door, her eyes dancing fearfully.

Luke made to follow but Lorelai held his hand tightly preventing him from getting up and following Anna. "You can't just take April."

"I have primary custody Luke. You still get April for nearly the same amount of time, it's just condensed into Summer and the holidays." Anna almost dashed for the door. "I'm sorry Luke, but I have to do this."

Luke stared back at the envelope and in that moment Anna slipped out of the house. "She can't do this," Luke stared at the door and made to get up again.

"Hun, stop!" Lorelai tried to pull him back. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"STUPID!" Luke rounded on her pulling his hand out of hers and glaring at her. "She's trying to take April away from me. To New Mexico."

"I know Hun but chasing after her just makes it worse, it plays into her hand." Lorelai started to get up from the couch. "It's awful and we are going to do everything we can to stop this," she pushed herself to standing and reached out to catch him as he began to pace back and forth.

"She can't just do this, she can't just take her away, she can't," Luke hissed as he moved back and forth, moving closer to the door each time.

"Hun," Lorelai stepped into his path and held her hands up. "We will find a way to stop this but we have to do this the right way. Luke please,"

"She can't take her!" Luke ran his hands through his hair his whole body tense. "She can't!"

"She won't, we'll figure this out," Lorelai gently stepped beside him and threaded her arms around his neck, "We just have to do everything by the book. OK," she kissed him softly. "Let's call your lawyer, we'll work it out," she kissed him gently again. "OK, game head on, yeah?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded his entire body tense with worry. "Lorelai," he spoke her name with a pleading edge to his voice.

"I know," Lorelai rubbed his bicep comfortingly. "We'll fix this."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory smiled as Emily opened the door to the Gilmore Mansion. "Hi Grandma,"

"Hello Honey," Emily stepped back and allowed her into house. They kissed each other in greeting. "Have you heard anything from your mother?" Emily asked as she closed the door.

"I spoke with her earlier, their appointment with the lawyer was at 4.45. She said she would call me later," Rory told her quietly as she removed her coat.

"Well, no news is good news I suppose," Emily took her coat. "Your grandfather is in the living room. Go through."

Rory did as she was told quickly making her way to the living room while her grandmother stowed her coat away. "Hi Grandpa."

"Hello Rory," Richard looked up from his paper. "Any news from Luke or your mother?"

"None yet," Rory shook her head sadly and sat down on the couch. "I'm going to go home tonight and spend the weekend with them."

"Well good," Richard folded his paper, "and please remind them that we are here to help, if they need it, though I'm sure Luke's lawyer is up to the task."

"I will," Rory nodded. She looked around as Emily came in to join the pair, sitting beside her and offering her a weak smile. "Grandma, I hope you don't mind, but I'd really like to get away early tonight."

"I understand," Emily patted her knee. "It's just awful."

"Yeah," Rory nodded sadly. "I feel awful for Luke but I feel even worse for April. She knew her last weekend with us but wasn't supposed to know so didn't say anything."

"No wonder she was so out of sorts," Emily shook her head. "The poor thing."

"Oh," Rory glanced at her phone as it began to ring.

"Is that Lorelai?" Emily asked anxiously.

"No," Rory shook her head. "Sorry Grandma, I need to get this. I was supposed to being going out with Spencer tomorrow but obviously I need to cancel. Excuse me." She quickly got up and answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hey," Spencer greeted her his voice filled with concern. "I got your message, is everything OK?"

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting to hear but I want to be there just in case." Rory told him quickly as she turned away from her grandparents. "I'm really sorry but can we rain check our date."

"Of course we can," Spencer told her quietly down the phone. "If you need me to do anything let me know, Ok."

"Thanks," Rory breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back around and froze, both her grandparents staring at her with raised eyebrows and soft smiles on their faces. "Oh," she turned back around away from them and lowered her voice. "Just so you know, I owe you."

"For what?" Spencer asked her his voice sounding confused.

"I mentioned date in front of my grandparents, they'll probably want to meet you," she whispered as she moved further away from the living room. She smiled as Spencer chuckled down the phone.

"I'm game if you are," he laughed.

"I'll remind you of that," Rory told him with a smile. "Thanks for being so understanding about everything."

"It's Ok Rory, you need to make sure your family is OK," Spencer told her. "Will you be back on Sunday?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"Call me when you're leaving, I'll meet you at your dorm. I'll bring food. Let me know what you want. I'll make sure there is enough for Dee."

Rory smiled. "Thanks Spencer. I'll see you Sunday."

"See you then, hope everything goes OK. Call me if you need. Bye Rory."

Rory smiled as she closed the call off and took a deep breath, partly from the pleasant warmth that was in her chest from speaking to Spencer and partly because she knew she was now going to have to explain this to her grandparents. She squared her shoulders and moved back to the living room trying to ignore the inquisitive smile on her grandmother's face.

"So, is Spencer the young man we met at the Game?" Richard broke the silence.

Rory blushed as she sat down. "Yes Grandpa."

"And are we to understand that you and him are dating?" Richard continued with a curious smile on his face.

"Yes Grandpa," Rory nervously fiddled with her blue skirt. "It's very new though, we are taking it slow."

"Slow can be good," Emily patted Rory's arm. "Next time you pop in when it's just us girls you must tell me all about him." She looked up as the maid appeared, "and of course you must invite him to dinner in the near future."

"Of course," Rory repeated resisting the urge to roll her eyes as the trio moved to the dining room to have dinner.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai watched Luke nervously as they pulled up in front of the house. She had wanted to drive to their appointment with his family lawyer but as with everything Luke didn't want her to overdo it and with him so fractious and upset it was just easier to let the small battles go. The lawyer hadn't been optimistic but was going to file something that could potentially stop Anna taking April out of the state without Luke's permission. It was something at least but no guarantee it would work. The intricacy of the legal terminology were lost on her and she was sure on Luke. All she could gather was that it was a long shot, but they would take any shot they had. Luke was grasping it as tightly as he was grasping the steering wheel. His whole body was tense and she was sure he hadn't slept at all since Anna had visited them on the Wednesday. She wanted to be with him, to comfort him, but she was just not physically capable of staying awake for two days straight. "Hun," she reached across the bench seat of the truck and tenderly stroked him arm. "Let's go inside,"

"Yeah," Luke nodded and looked at her.

She couldn't help but gasp; his eyes were wild but not in a I'm-going-to-go-on-a-rant-about -something way. It was a look that she had seen only a few times before, tempered by alcohol when he had lost it over Jess telling him he was a big stupid dummy that just stuck his nose in, and once before that when he had desperately tried to close the lid of his uncle's coffin. "Oh Luke."

"I'm…I'm Ok," he stammered still clutching the steering wheel.

Lorelai tried to shift across the bench seat to him and he finally let go of the wheel. He moved shifting across to meet her in the middle and wrap one arm around her shoulder the other coming to rest on her belly. "Luke," she kissed him softly. "It's OK."

"I feel like there's nothing I can do."

"You're gonna fight for her," Lorelai wrapped her arms around him holding her tight.

"I still might lose her," he whispered his voice trembling.

"No Hun you won't," Lorelai kissed him again, "you will never lose her. She just might not be living in the same state. Doesn't mean you've lost her."

"Please don't."

"I'm just try…"

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

Lorelai froze as she heard the desperation in his voice, as she felt the way that his fingers flexed against her neck and protectively rested on her belly. She know his plea was more then don't leave me alone, it was don't leave, ever. She swallowed, it was so rare to see Luke lost like this but it all made complete sense. He had lost both his parents, Liz and Jess were barely around, and until her, April had been the only family he had. She kissed him tenderly "I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she smiled at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about, and look at who you are talking to. I need a forklift for my emotional baggage. A forklift that you've been driving for the past few years," she kissed him again. "Come on Hun, let's go inside. We'll get something to eat and we'll go to bed. You are tired, let's get some sleep and then we can be awake enough for April tomorrow."

"What do I say to her?" Luke asked, not relinquishing his grip on her.

"You answer her questions, same as you've always done." She rested her forehead on his forehead. "Come on Hun, it will be Ok, let's go inside," she kissed him softly once more and then slowly slid across the seat so she could climb out the truck. She held her hand out to him as he walked round the truck and allowed him to take her hand and lead her up into the house. She half expected him to take her into the kitchen but instead he led her up the stairs, moving slowly to account for her lack of mobility, but insistently pulling her hand. At the top of the landing her pulled her into their bedroom and then just stood there looking lost. Lorelai ran her free hand along his broad shoulders and then traced her hand down his arm before stepping round in front of him and bringing both of his hands to rest on her belly so he could feel the babies move. Despite everything that was going on he gave a soft smile of wonder as one of the babies kicked sharply.

"We can do this, can't we?" Luke whispered, gently tracing the movement beneath her skin. "We can stop this and she can live here with us."

"Yes, she can," Lorelai nodded. "All our girls under one roof, that's the dream and the plan."

"All our girls," Luke smiled and looked up at her and he slowly enveloped her in his arms holding her tightly, her belly pressing into his torso.

"Our four girls," Lorelai whispered, holding him tightly despite her awkward position. "Yours, mine ours. All in."

"All in."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke pushed open the door of the house and gently pulled April inside. He had collected her as usual or at the very least at the usual time. When he had arrived April had bolted out the door to meet him and had climbed in the truck before he had even climbed out. She hadn't said a thing and as she had her bag with her he had simply waved and nodded at Anna and driven off. He hadn't wanted to speak to Anna, he could do that tomorrow when he dropped April off. They had only gotten three blocks before April had started to cry and he had pulled over to the side of the road and just sat cuddling her. She had barely said two words once they resumed their journey and the minute they had climbed out the truck she had run to take his hand. He found the silence in his normal chatty inquisitive daughter more alarming then her crying.

"Hi Apricot!"

Luke felt April pull away from him at the sound of Lorelai's voice and he relinquished her hand and let April run across the kitchen to where Lorelai was getting up from the table. April barrelled into Lorelai, nearly knocking Lorelai over.

"It's OK Apricot," Lorelai held the girl as close to her as she possibly could.

"I don't want to go," April whispered, her voice smothered as she pressed her face into Lorelai's chest.

"We don't want you to go either." Lorelai kissed April's crown and gently coaxed the girl's face away from her chest. "Let's go in the living room so we can all talk."

"Ok," April nodded and ran back towards Luke. "Is Rory here too?"

"She is, she's upstairs," Lorelai told her as she moved slowly across the kitchen.

The three of them moved into the living room and sat on the couch, April sat hunched in the middle.

"I don't want to go," April repeated. "It's not fair, how can she just take me away. I want to be here for when the babies arrive. I want to see them and watch them grow up. What about school? I don't want to leave. I want to be part of our family, not just a few weeks in the summer."

"I know," Luke gently rubbed her shoulders. "I'm… we, are doing everything we can to try and help you stay here."

"But Mom's filed paperwork with the court," April looked at him nervously.

"So have we, it goes into the system on Monday," Lorelai told April, placing her hand on April's shoulder, her fingers lightly touching Luke's hand to provide him comfort at the same time.

"Can I do anything?" April looked at him hopefully. "Can I ask them to stop Mom from taking me away?"

"I don't know," Luke told her truthfully. "I can call and ask first thing Monday."

"I want to stay here with you," April took Luke's hand and held it tightly and then reached and took Lorelai's. "I want to be part of our family."

"We want that too," Lorelai squeezed April's hand and then gently brought it to rest on her belly where she felt the most movement before placing her hand over the top, "and no matter what happens, you are always part of this family, OK?"

"I'm gonna fight for you April, anyway I can," Luke shuffled closer to April and kissed her crown. "I will do everything I can, I promise you." He breathed a hesitant sigh as April closed her eyes and leaned into Luke's embrace slowing he wrapped his arms around her and held her securely. Never wanting to let go.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory turned around as she heard footsteps on her stairs to her bedroom, she smiled warmly as April peered up the staircase and beckoned to the younger girl to join her. "I know Grandma," she nodded as she continued her conversation and pulled April to sit next to her wrapping her arm around April's shoulders. "No Grandma, I didn't know that." Rory lifted her phone away from her ear. "You want to talk to her?" she whispered to April. At April's eager nod Rory put the phone back to her ear, "Grandma April's just come in, do you wan…No Ok, I'm passing you over, no I won't forget to give it to her." Rory grinned as she handed the phone to April and got up so she could go to her book bag. She smiled warmly as she listened to April tell Emily she was OK and then looked up over the side of the couch at Rory.

"No, Rory hasn't given me anything yet, I just got here." April looked at Rory in confusion. Rory lifted a book out of her bag and walked back to the couch handing April the volume. "Wow!" April gasped as she took in the book. "No I've not read it…Oh I don't mind that it's old…No I love it, thank you Grandma."

Rory settled down next to April waiting until the conversation between April and Emily finished. When April said goodbye Rory called out a loud goodbye to her grandma and nodded for April to end the call. "So," Rory took the phone back from April, "Origin of the Species."

"Charles Darwin," April nodded excitedly. "It's an edition from 1945!"

"That's nearly as old as Grandma and Grandpa," Rory shook her head in amusement. "I hope you don't mind me crashing your weekend."

"Of course not," April shook her head. "I'm really pleased you're here," she sighed heavily. "If what Dad is trying to do doesn't work, I only get one more weekend with you before I have to go."

"I know," Rory pulled her feet up onto the couch. "I'll be here then, regardless of what happens, OK?"

"Yeah," April nodded. "Do you think what Dad is doing will work?"

"I have no idea," Rory shook her head. "I've never had any of this stuff happen with me. Christopher never cared enough to fight for me. But if they can find a way, Mom and Luke will make it happen."

"I hope so," April sighed and rotated to face Rory, folding her legs under her. "Can you help me write to the court or the judge or whoever it is. I know what I want to say but I think I'm too upset. I'll get it wrong."

"Of course I will," Rory got up once more and collected her notepad from the desk.

"What's that?" April asked curiously as Rory returned and ripped the top page off.

"A story to Gigi, my half-sister. I send them to my other grandma for her to read to her. I still haven't heard from Christopher about whether he is going to let me see her," Rory clicked her pen and positioned it. "What do you want to say?"

"Would you write stories to me? If I have to go." April asked hopefully.

Rory glanced at the removed piece of paper. "I guess, but Gigi is 3 so it's a bit different."

"Girls? Is it OK if I come up?"

They looked up at Luke's call.

"Sure Dad," April called, looking over her shoulder.

Luke appeared moments later running up the stairs. "I'm going to get some food from the diner. Lorelai wants a burger and apparently the ones I have in the fridge aren't the same as Luke's burgers," he shook his head in mild annoyance. "You guys want anything?"

"Burger for me please," Rory requested, "but I don't care where it comes from."

"Pie," April asked. "One that you made."

"Sure thing," Luke nodded. "I know you two are in the middle of something but can you keep an ear out for Lorelai, she was going to do some laundry for the baby clothes but she's in a weird mood so she might leave it half done or flood the house or something."

"Is she in a weird mood because of me?" April asked nervously.

"It's mostly the hormones making her cranky" he held his hand up as Rory raised her eyebrow in amusement, "her words not mine." Luke walked slowly towards the couch and then bent over kissing April on her crown. He frowned as April pulled his blue baseball cap off his head, "What you doing?"

"I want it," April told him, cuddling the hat to her chest. "It's you."

"Mom might get mad over that," Rory pointed out with a smile. "She's particularly fond of that cap, it was her Christmas gift, remember?"

"I can get another cap the same colour, she won't notice." Luke smiled sadly as April continued to hug the hat.

"'Sides," Rory lightly prodded April with her foot. "You might not need it."

"Yeah," Luke tried to tease the hat out of April's grasp. "But I promise if you need it you can have it."

"Thanks Dad," April gingerly put the hat back on Luke's head. "I'll loan it to you for now."

* * *

 **xXx**

Anna opened the door with a relieved smile as Luke's truck pulled up in front of her house. She smiled warmly as April trudged up the path, her smile wavered as April barely acknowledged her as she slipped passed her into the house.

"Was she OK this weekend?" Anna asked softly as Luke set April's backpack on the porch.

"She was upset," Luke muttered folding his arms.

Anna nodded. "It's understandable but she looks a bit happier. I really am sorry about this Luke I just I…"

"I'm sorry are you under the impression that I am just gonna let this happen," Luke interrupted her taking a step back as he stared up at her.

"What?"

"Are you under the impression that I am just gonna let you take my daughter away from me," Luke reiterated, staring at Anna unblinkingly, "because if you think that, you don't know me at all."

Anna scowled at him. "Luke it's my Mom I ha…"

"I appreciate your Mom is sick and I am really sorry about that Anna, but I'm not just going to let you take April 2000 miles away." He swallowed. "My lawyer is filing something with the courts tomorrow."

"You're trying to stop me moving?" Anna stared at him aghast. "You can't just do that!"

"Just as you can't just take my kid from me," Luke took another step back. "I am fighting this in any way open to me."

"It won't happen Luke. I'm the mother and have primary custody!" Anna hissed angrily at him.

Luke sent her a glowering look and he turned slowly away clenching his fists to keep his anger control. "I'm not just taking this lying down and if April is looking happier it's because she knows that I am going to fight for her with everything I have. If she does end up going to New Mexico, it won't be because I haven't tried."


	28. To Be Reviewed

**AN - Thanks everyone, it's so great reading what you guys think, I'm so pleased this resonated with you. There was actually a pick up scene but it retrospect it made Anna seem like such a b word and while she can be with this situation it's more she's not thinking clearly so I cut it I'm glad you liked the way I took it. So next chapter deals with the immediate concern, I have tried to research court stuff but honestly it's all greek to me so I apologise if I've got it completely wrong. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 28 - To Be Reviewed**

"Hey Babes!" Lorelai answered her cell phone as she clambered out of the minivan in the centre of Stars Hollow.

"I got an interview!" Rory trilled down the phone excitedly.

"That's great! For what?" Lorelai grinned as she glanced around before crossing the street.

"The summer camp programme," Rory told her. "Even with the boat thing I got an interview."

"Well that's great Kid, when is it?" Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief that Rory had at least passed the first hurdle.

"First week of April, on the 6th."

Lorelai smiled, she could hear the bounce in Rory's step. "That's great, well remind me nearer the time so I can wish you luck."

"Baby brain strikes again. You sound out of breath, are you OK?" The joy in Rory's voice tempered slightly.

"I'm just walking, the soccer Mom mobile requires a certain amount of space for parking and as I'm a slow poke this morning I had to park 90 miles away from the diner and the bambinos are running out of space in there, so Mommy's lungs are fair game. And I've always had to write everything down, but it's nice to have an excuse," Lorelai chuckled. "You on your way to class?"

"Yup, 2 hour seminar then coffee with Paris, then library for research on a paper, then dinner with Spencer to fill him in on Gilmore procedure for tomorrow. You're going to be there early, right? Please don't be late. Its bad enough I have to subject him to Friday Night Dinner. I could really use the backup."

"We're going to get there for 6.45 and I'm sure Dad will be fine with him, they've already met remember and you know as you are Mom's best friend she'll love him. Are you going to the Pizza joint again?" Lorelai slowed as she saw Taylor, Patty and Babette very clearly waiting for her at the corner outside Doose's.

"We're gonna try a Pan Asian place," Rory told her. "And I'm not Grandma's best friend."

"Oh Kid you are, after commenting on how fat I am and asking how the babies are, you are her favourite topic. OK I've got a Spanish inquisition quickly approaching, so you have a good day Babes, call me tomorrow, Bye," she closed the call, stowed her phone and braced herself for what was about to come.

"Hi Lorelai Doll," Babette greeted her. "You're looking swell."

"That's very factual, being 32 weeks pregnant does lead to some swelling," Lorelai placed her hand on her belly, effectively preventing Patty and Babette from attempting to touch it.

"Good one," Babette gave a raspy chuckle. "I meant you look good."

"Thanks. Is everything OK with you guys?" Lorelai asked, knowing that as they had been waiting that they wanted to discuss something with her.

"Well we wanted to talk to you about the court case, Luke's one for April," Patty lowered her head conspiratorially.

"Uh huh," Lorelai held her breath slightly.

"Its next week isn't it?" Babette stepped in closer.

"Tuesday," Lorelai confirmed glancing towards the diner.

"We'd like to offer our assistance, but didn't know if Luke would be amenable to us speaking to him about it," Taylor told her softly.

"Assistance?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows surprised that this wasn't a gossip collecting ambush.

"Well," Taylor looked at her nervously. "Perhaps I could provide a statement in my capacity as Town Selectman about Luke's suitability as primary custodian of April, and how welcome she is in town as a permanent resident."

"Oh Taylor," Lorelai smiled gratefully. "I don't know, I can ask him, but it might be a bi…" she trailed off as she noticed Taylor's hand hover over one of his pockets in his brown trousers. "Have you already written it?"

"Well," Taylor looked downwards and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded in half envelope to show her.

"We can do one as well," Patty added.

"That's really great guys but I do…" Lorelai trailed off for a second and then shook her head. "I don't thi…" she trailed off again, suddenly feeling like all the blood had drained out of her head, "um…"

"Lorelai!" Taylor took a step closer to her and grabbed her arm.

"Oh Doll!" Babette grabbed her other arm.

"Patty get the chair from the register," Taylor ordered as he stepped in to properly support Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head trying to make everything make sense but she just felt completely separated from her body and was struggling to stay standing. She gasped as she felt something being pressed into the back of her thighs and let herself sink as Taylor and Babette lowered her into what turned out to be a chair. "I'm Ok," she whispered, her eyes closing as she tried to keep calm.

"We'll let a medical professional determine that," Taylor patted her on the shoulder in a somewhat comforting manner. "Maggie has gone to get Luke and then a trip to the doctors for you I think young lady."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Do not even think about attempting to pick me up," Lorelai hissed at Luke as he opened the door to the truck. She slowly slid out of the truck. "I'm fine."

"If you were fine you wouldn't have been put on bedrest," Luke reasoned offering her his arm which she took.

"Semi bedrest, I can potter," Lorelai countered, "but should spend 90% of my time with my feet up."

"Yeah so that 10% counts for your trips to the bathrooms." Luke reasoned as he helped her up the steps to the porch. He let her go, hovering for a moment to ensure she didn't fall over and unlocked the door. He scowled as Lorelai pushed past him and then followed her, watching her every move. "Sit down Lorelai," he gestured towards the living room.

"I have to use the bathroom," Lorelai mumbled and slowly made her way down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom.

Luke sighed and watched her, knowing that they would have an argument if he hovered too much he moved to the kitchen and began to make her a snack. They had been told when they first found out about the twins that it was a possibility that Lorelai might need to go on bedrest but she had been doing so well that with everything that was going on he had pushed it to the back of his mind. Her spell of light-headedness had been something to do with her blood pressure which although had measured in the normal range, had fluctuated over the few checks they had had while she was being monitored and the doctor had decided it was the best thing for Lorelai to be placed on temporary bedrest. Not that Lorelai was happy about it. He wasn't sure if her snappishness was because she was angry or scared, probably it was both. As he finished making her snack he heard her moving out of the bathroom and towards the living room. Luke quickly plated her food and brought it to her as she stood staring at her cell phone.

"Come on sit," he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Lorelai gave a resigned sigh and lowered herself onto the couch, slowly bringing her legs up to stretch out in front of her. "This sucks!"

"I know," Luke handed her the food and then knelt beside her. "Do you want me to get you anything else?"

"I want you to get these babies out of me, I'm done with being pregnant." Lorelai griped as she wriggled, trying to get comfortable.

Luke leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "You don't mean that, about wanting them here I mean."

"I know," she sighed heavily. "They need to cook longer."

"Yup," Luke tenderly rubbed her belly. "You need to take care of you too."

"I've been doing everything she said," Lorelai scowled. "I've tried to eat right. I've laid off the coffee. I've tried to sleep even though that is impossible."

"You've done everything right," Luke assured her. "It's just a lot of pressure on your body carrying two babies, so you have to take things easy, ok, it's only till next week when she'll review it. If your blood pressure stabilises then she might take you off it and you're allowed up again."

"Did she say that?" Lorelai looked at him in confusion.

"She said that, I didn't think you were listening," Luke leaned forward and kissed her again.

Lorelai sighed heavily and then looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, this is the last thing you need right now,"

"Don't apologise," Luke shook her head and got to his feet, placing his hands on his hips he studied her. "What do you need?"

"Can you check the phone, I've got nine missed calls, 3 from Mom, she'll have called the house phone as well seeing as I didn't answer. I'll call Patty, she'll get the jungle drums going that we're fine and I need to check in with Sookie to let her know what's going on," Lorelai looked nervously at the phone and then back up at him.

"You want me to call Emily," he guessed. Luke fixed her with a tired stare. "She's being great at the moment, she's just trying to support you."

"I know," Lorelai wriggled as she tried to get comfortable, "but you're so good with her and I have to mind my blood pressure, remember," she looked at him with an immature expression of wide eyed hopefulness.

"Alright crazy lady," Luke kissed her lightly. "Call Sookie, I'll speak to your Mom."

"Thanks Hun," Lorelai started to fiddle with her phone.

Luke gave her another tired look and crossed to the house phone collecting it from its cradle and moving into the kitchen so he could speak with Emily in peace.

"Gilmore residence."

"Hey Emily," Luke braced himself as he heard the sharp intake of breath down the phone line.

"Luke, is Lorelai OK? I've been trying to reach her and she hasn't been answering."

"She's alright Emily," Luke told her softly, "we had to go to the doctor's bec…"

"Why?"

Luke closed his eyes as Emily interrupted him, the panic evident in her voice. "She's OK, her blood pressure…" he pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose as Emily began to interrupt, "she's fine. She's on temporary bedrest."

"Temporary bedrest? That doesn't sound fine."

"She's OK," Luke told her quietly. "She was feeling faint we went to the doctor they monitored her and the babies for a couple hours and we're now home. The doctor is going to review everything next week."

"But they are OK?" Emily sought assurance.

"Everything was normal when we left the doctor," Luke assured her.

"Can I do anything?"

"Well she can't come to Friday night dinn…"

"Oh that doesn't matter. I meant can I come and help or I could contact the maid service, have someone come over to you to help out."

Luke sighed heavily. "No thanks Emily. I don't think Lorelai would like a stranger in the house right now. But I'm going to speak to Patty from town and see if people can pop in to see her, so would you be…"

"I can do any time other than Wednesday at 3, everything else can be moved apart from Tuesday of course," Emily interrupted him yet again.

Luke blinked in surprise. "Tuesday, you're coming," he grimaced as he heard the noise of Emily making a harrumphing sound. "I didn't realise you were coming, Lorelai didn't say."

"Well that doesn't surprise me, yes, I was going to come to support you and April."

"I appreciate that Emily," Luke told her softly. "Can I call you back when I've spoken to Patty?" he breathed a sigh of relief as Emily agreed and he ended the call.

"I don't need my Mommy babysitting me!"

He dropped his head in exhaustion and made his way back to the living room where Lorelai was peering over the couch back at him in annoyance. "I know you don't but I would feel better having someone drop in on you because I know if I stay here you will get mad with the hovering," he leaned over the couch back and kissed her pouting mouth softly, "and you know there is no way I could keep your mother away, at least this way we can control the visit."

Lorelai gave a huff and then a nod. "Fine." She rubbed her belly tenderly. "Hear that you two, as well as making me super fat, you are making me have to deal with Grandma. You better be cute when you finally arrive," she smiled weakly as Luke settled down at the other end of the couch and pulled her feet into his lap. "I'm only doing this for a week."

"You'll do it for as long as the doctor tells you," Luke squeezed her feet. "Now what movies do you want, and what magazines?"

"Can I get the super trashy ones?" Lorelai looked at him hopefully.

"I'll allow it, given the circumstances," Luke pulled out his order pad which was still in his pocket from when he raced out of the diner earlier. "Let me have it."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory squeezed Spencer's hand as they waited for the large wooden door of her grandparents' house to open. In seconds it did with Emily and Richard both standing in the foyer with wide excited smiles on their faces. "Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa."

"Hello Rory," Emily greeted her.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is Spencer," Rory gestured the introduction.

"Hello, Mrs Gilmore, Mr Gilmore," Spencer stepped forward offering Richard his hand.

"Call me Richard," Richard seized his hand and pumped it strongly. "Wonderful to meet you again. Did you're fundraising endeavour pay off at The Game?"

"Very well Sir, the alumni are very generous," Spencer took his hand back stretching it slightly from being crushed by Richard's firm grip. "Mrs Gilmore thank you so much for inviting me."

"You are very welcome Spencer, we love meeting Rory's friends, and it's Emily," Emily smiled warmly at the young man. "Why don't we go into the living room."

The group moved as directed and Rory steered Spencer onto the white couch while Richard and Emily took the couch opposite and stared at the young couple in eager intrigue. "So Spencer," Richard folded his hands in his lap. "Tell us a bit about yourself, we simply know Spencer and you work in Cancer Research. What about your family, where are you from?"

Spencer glanced nervously at Rory who gave him a reassuring smile. "I grew up in Washington DC, my parents were both musicians, my Mom was a cellist and my Dad was a violinist…"

"Where do they perform, are they in an orchestra?" Emily asked eagerly as he paused for breath.

"Er…" Spencer looked down at his hands. "My Mom died when I was eleven and because the medical expenses were so much Dad ended up getting his big rig license to try and cover everything. He still plays occasionally but once you're out of the circuit it's kinda hard to get back in to it, and the driving gig pays more. First he did it for Mom, then he did it for my school tuition now he's doing it to save for his retirement."

"Oh," Emily looked awkwardly at her hands. "I'm very sorry about your mother."

"That's OK," Spencer shifted just as awkwardly. "She's why I chose to go into Cancer Research. I guess it's the idea of trying to fix it so someone else doesn't lose their Mom. One day we'll get there."

"Ah noble endeavour," Richard nodded soberly.

Rory grimaced as she could hear the proverbial crickets echoing round the room. "Spencer plays the violin also, don't you?"

"You do?" Emily's eyes lit up, seizing Rory's lead to try and steer the conversation to a happier topic.

"Kind of I'm not sure I'm any good," Spencer chuckled self-deprecatingly. "I soldier on with it. It's kinda relaxing."

"I think you are good," Rory poked his side. "He let me have a go and I sounded like I was murdering cats. It's way harder than it looks."

"I have no doubt," Richard chuckled. "You unfortunately take after your mother in your musical ability, great music lovers but it doesn't translate well into production."

"Mom can sing," Rory pointed out. "My singing is strictly reserved for the shower. No I take my music from a distance," she squeezed Spencer's hand reassuringly. "Grandpa could I trouble you for a club soda."

"Oh yes, Drinks," Richard fumbled forward in his seat. "I was so intent in learning something about you young man I was completely remiss in my hosting duties. What can I get everyone?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke glanced nervously at the clock in the corridor of the family court. He had been waiting for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only 30 minutes. He had arrived at the requested time, ten minutes before their allocated slot, as had Anna, who had surprisingly arrived with April in tow. After an uneasy ten minutes wait a court clerk had come and collected April. He had no idea why she was there or why she had been called in and he was getting more worried by the second; not even Emily's and Maisy's conversation about his name of Luke versus Lucas was cutting through the worry and he was almost terrified to look at Anna who Buddy was talking to in an effort to remain friendly.

Finally April returned flanked by the court clerk, April's face was flushed and Luke could tell she had been crying. He rose to go and comfort her.

"Mr Danes and Miss Nardini would you come through please." The clerk stepped forward.

"We'll watch April," Maisy assured him. "See if we can track down some hot cocoa."

"Please do not leave the facility," The clerk requested as Luke and Anna filed passed her. Luke shot a look of alarm at the clerk. "Mr Danes, this way please."

"Why can't they leave the facility?" Luke asked as they were led through a small vestibule and into not a court room but the office of the judge. He sat anxiously in the seat he was pointed to beside his lawyer.

"Hello Mr Danes, Miss Nardini," the judge greeted them. "I apologise for the delay but the court received some late submissions of evidence that required clarification."

"Submission of evidence?" Luke whispered studying the judge curiously.

"Yes, along with the material received from your respective counsel we also received several letters submitted without request, including one from the person this case is regarding." The judge shifted some papers on her desk and then sat forward. "I wanted to speak to April to discuss the content of her letter."

"April wrote a letter? What did it say?" Anna asked nervously.

"Her wishes," The judge peered at Anna over her desk. "This combined with the solicited and unsolicited written testimony of many individuals have led me to my conclusion." The judge sighed, "Miss Nardini, it is the court's decision that primary custody be temporarily awarded to Mr Danes." The judge paused as Anna gasped in horror. "I understand you're upset Miss Nardini but the stability of Mr Dane's home situation in comparison with the uncertainty, upheaval and emotional stress that will be caused by your move, has lead me to believe that this is the best decision for April in the short term. To remove her from her life for what is potentially short period of time is not in April's best interest. Whilst I am aware that Mr Danes and his wife will shortly be having a new baby, and this is in itself an upheaval, on balance the continuity of the familiar and protection in continuity of her education outweighs this. Therefore April will remain with Mr Danes and his wife until the 3rd July at the earliest at which point this court will reconvene to determine custody going forward."

Luke exhaled in surprise. "Thank you."

The judge inclined her head as she closed the files relating to her case. "It is a temporary arrangement Mr Danes owing to it being in April's best interest. You are free to leave," she nodded softly towards the door. The judge handed the files to the clerk. "You will each receive a time slot for the review in due course. Miss Nardini please ensure you provide the court with your new address."

Luke rose from his seat and bowed his head respectfully towards the judge. "Thank you, and I understand, can I take April with me now?"

"You may Mr Danes," the judge nodded once more. "But I will leave the immediate arrangements to your discretion however April should reside at your residence from tonight."

"We should speak to her about what she wants to do now?" Luke glanced at Anna.

"You already did that," Anna hissed at him.

"Miss Nardini," The judge called warningly, "as I have stated this is a temporary arrangement. Mr Danes, you may leave."

Luke nodded and quickly made his way out of the judge's chamber. He quickly said goodbye to his lawyer and walked towards April, Buddy, Maisy and Emily with a spring in his step.

"What did she say Dad?" April asked with urgency as she stood up.

"You are staying with us," he grinned as April threw herself at him and held her tightly as the trio of adults all gave an exclaim of delight. "It's only till July, then they review it again."

"But I get to be here when the babies arrive and I don't have to leave," April breathed a sigh of relief "Where's Mom, is she OK?"

"She's talking to the judge, she's upset, but she'll be OK." Luke hugged April tightly not wanting to let her go. "We'll wait to say goodbye and ask her about your stuff and then we'll go back to ours."

"Ok Dad," April hugged him tightly.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked up from her laptop as the door to the bedroom opened a fraction. "I'm awake."

"I wasn't sure," April stuck her head round the door. "Did Dad tell you what happened?"

"He did," Lorelai nodded, pausing the movie she was watching and held her arms out. "Come here," April scurried across the bedroom and clambered onto the bed beside Lorelai snuggling into Lorelai's side as Lorelai cuddled her. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," April told her softly. "I'm really happy that I get to stay here but I'm sad about Mom, she was really upset and mad," she sighed sadly. "I won't see her for at least three months."

"You can call her whenever you want," Lorelai rubbed April's arm comfortingly.

"But its long distance," April looked up at her nervously.

"We'll work it out" Lorelai rubbed her arm comfortingly again. "You want to watch the rest of the movie with me? It's an oldie but a goodie, Bedknobs and Broomsticks."

"I've never heard of it."

"Considering I was 3 when it came out it doesn't surprise me," Lorelai pulled the laptop closer to her. "It's got Angela Lansbury, pre her being the equivalent of water diviner for murders in Maine plus the Dad from Mary Poppins. Live Action. Disney animation. Singing. Fish dancing. Witches defeating a German invasion and a Lion playing soccer, they do not make it like this anymore!"

"Sounds fun," April looked over Lorelai's belly to the still glowing laptop. "Does Dad not let you have a TV in here?"

"No he has forbidden it even though I am bedbound, he says I can watch TV downstairs but he let me use the laptop, which is stupid seeing as I currently have no lap thanks to the bambinos," Lorelai lifted the laptop onto her belly and then frowned as it bounced caused by the movement from the babies. "Hey play fair."

"Are they moving a lot?" April asked taking the laptop.

"Yes and No," Lorelai told her, taking April's hand and placing it on the top of her belly so she could feel. "Yes they are but not as much as they were. They are running out of space. They are at least 3.5 pounds each now. I'm about to go into uncharted territory of hugeness as Rory was only 7.5 pounds, do you know what you were when you were born?"

"8 something I think, Mom blamed Dad, so…" April giggled as she traced the movement of one of the babies "I'm glad I get to be here when they get here."

"I'm glad you're here too," Lorelai smiled warmly at her. "They are going to adore you."

"I'm going to adore them," April giggled and then gasped at a particularly dramatic movement. "Wow!"

"Wow indeed!" Lorelai tapped her belly. "Pipe down in there. So you wanna watch or do you have things you need to be doing?"

"Can we watch another movie some other time?" April asked hopefully. "I still have things to unpack and I have school tomorrow."

"Of course we can. It will be nice to have someone to watch movies with again," Lorelai shrugged in delight. "Your Dad always ruins them by talking or he falls asleep."

"Oh, I forgot," April shook her head and pushed her glasses up her face. "Dad wanted to know what you wanted for dinner, he said he can make lasagne or something with chicken or he can ma…"

"You pick," Lorelai told her softly. "I'll just change my mind in five minutes anyway. Before you go can you get me my blue fluffy socks out of the drawer my feet are getting cold?"

April moved over to the dresser. "In here?" at Lorelai's nod she opened it and rooted around for the fluffy socks and then brought them over to the bed. "Do you need me to put them on for you."

"No, I can still just about dress myself," Lorelai tweaked her nose. "Thank you Apricot, now go settle in."


	29. In the Morning

**AN - Sorry everyone this was a little delayed over usual, I like to have three chapters ahead before I post, because that way things can be added/edited as the newer stuff gets written and chapter 32 proved tricky. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next one, let me know what you think ;)**

 **Chapter 29 - In The Morning**

Lorelai rotated slowly as she stared at her reflection. She grimaced as she stood side on to the floor standing mirror. It shocked her how big she was. The babies were in the weight gaining stage of their development and boy did the size of her belly show it.

"Hey! Bed!" Luke challenged her as he came out of the ensuite bathroom pointing at the bed with a tired look on his face.

Lorelai sighed her one week of bedrest had stretched into 3 with no end in sight and she was resigned to having to stay put until the babies finally arrived. Awkwardly she waddled over to her husband who had sat on the bed to pull his socks on. She gave a faint smile and pushed her belly in his face. "You remember when I was like twenty weeks pregnant and was complaining how big I was, can we steal the DeLorean and go back and tell that me that she was insane and that she had no idea!"

Luke placed a hand on her belly gently pulling her top up, kissing the stretched skin softly. "I kept telling you you weren't that big," he rubbed her belly, smiling at the movement within. "Now come on, you are supposed to be in bed."

"But I'm so stiff," Lorelai grimaced and peered over his shoulder at the bed that she had made while he was having a shower, "and I made it look all pretty."

"You said the couch hurt yesterday," Luke pointed out softly.

"Everything hurts, not ouch hurt, just ugh hurts," Lorelai made a mock groan. "Everything is uncomfortable now. I'm not supposed to be sat still for this long. I'm not supposed to be this big and fat."

"You are not fat and you are supposed to be this big," Luke kissed her belly once more. "You heard what Dr Lewis said Kitty and Willow look to be five pound and change. This is what over ten pounds of baby looks like," he pushed her belly button earning him a squeak and a slap on the wrist. "Sorry," he grinned unapologetically at her.

"Mind the snooze button," Lorelai grumbled slowly taking a step back out from between his legs. "I want to sit downstairs with the TV."

"Alright," Luke stood. "What do you need before we go down?"

"My phone," Lorelai nodded towards her bedside table. "I need to call Rory but she won't be awake yet. And my sweater in case I get cold." She stood still and waited for him to collect her things before holding her arms up silently requesting a hug. "Did I ever tell you thank you for putting up with me?"

"You don't need to," Luke braced her back with his hand and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "You're doing something incredible and hard and I'm very glad it's you and not me," he kissed her again. "Come on, let's get you settled."

"Kay," Lorelai mumbled and began her to make her way out of the bedroom. "So," she gripped the banister of the stairs using it for support as she made her way down the stairs. "Who's babysitting me today?"

"You are not being babysat," Luke muttered to her, letting her make her own way down the stairs.

"Apricot?" Lorelai paused at the foot of the stairs, peering into the kitchen to where April sat eating her breakfast. "Who's babysitting me today?"

April looked nervously at Luke for a moment, before getting very interested in her cereal. "I'm staying out of this."

"Mom! again!" Lorelai gave him an imploring look. "Why Mom?"

"Because she was free," Luke kissed her again. "It was her or Kirk."

"I'd rather have Kirk," Lorelai pouted. "She always moves stuff and she says my magazines are trash."

"They are trash, come on sit. I'll get you're breakfast, what would you like?" He nudged her gently towards the couch. "You better tell me quick or I'll make you oatmeal."

"Bacon," Lorelai blurted. "Have you got any of that bread? The thick stuff?"

"Yep bacon sandwich coming up," Luke nudged her again, "come on."

"Why can't you stay with me?" Lorelai grabbed his hand. "I like it when you stay with me."

"I'm going to stay with you tomorrow, but today I have to go to the wholesaler, because the diner is nearly out of napkins amongst other things." He gently pulled his hand out of her grip. "Now go sit or I won't have time to make your breakfast and you'll have to have cereal."

"Alright," Lorelai grumbled and made her way over the couch and stared at it ruefully. "Luke see if the wholesaler has diapers, we could save a tonne."

"It's on the list," Luke called from the kitchen.

"And see if they do Mallomars and pop tarts and red vines," Lorelai called again.

"Only if you sit down right now!" Luke called again.

"I'm sitting," Lorelai lowered herself into the couch with a huff and set about trying to get comfortable. She looked up as April scurried into the living room holding a glass. "Juice, you angel!"

"Dad says five minutes for your breakfast," April handed her the glass of orange juice. "You want the remote?"

"I'm Ok for now," Lorelai shook her head and took a sip of the juice. "You have a good day in school, kiss before you go," she requested.

"Ok, I've got to get my books and wait for Dad," April told her quietly. "I'm sure Grandma will be ok, she's just excited about the babies."

"Oi! You are getting too much like your sister." Lorelai rolled her eyes good naturedly. "But do me a favour, I know there is still some mallomars somewhere in the kitchen, Mom will find them and throw them out."

"Already done," April winked conspiratorially. "I put them in your sewing chest."

"You really are an angel!"

* * *

 **xXx**

At 10.30 Emily slipped in through the front door of Lorelai and Luke's house quickly putting the key that Luke had lent her into her purse.

"Hey!" Lorelai peered indignantly at her over the back of the couch. "You should knock, what if I had been indecent!"

"Really Lorelai," Emily rolled her eyes and moved into the living room, she turned her nose up at the apple cores haphazardly on the coffee table and the blaring voices of a daytime talk show. "Those poor babies are going to have their brains turned to mush if this is what you are watching."

"I was watching what was on before," Lorelai ineffectually tried to pull herself into a seated position, "but I dropped the remote and couldn't reach it," she stared annoyed at the tv remote on the floor just beneath the coffee table. "I need one of those grabby things."

Emily quickly picked the remote up and clicked the tv off. "Now how bout I clear these and make us some tea?"

"Sure," Lorelai shrugged. "Can you get me another apple?"

"Of course," Emily smiled warmly at her as she reached to take the apple cores from the table. She quickly cleared away the mess Lorelai had made over the last couple of hours and then moved to the kitchen to make the tea. She frowned as she heard Lorelai moving in the living room "What are you…"

"Bathroom!" Lorelai's annoyed voice sounded from the hallway.

Emily sighed and resumed her tea making only looking up when Lorelai shuffled into the kitchen. "You are supposed to be sat with your feet up."

"Two minutes Mom, please?" Lorelai looked at her imploringly. "I feel like I'm fusing with the couch. How about?" she waddled over to the kitchen table pulled a seat out and sat. "Better?"

"Two minutes," Emily gave a resigned sigh. "Did you speak with Rory?"

"Yeah, she was nervous," Lorelai sighed and ran her hands over her hair, pulling her hair tie out and redoing her messy ponytail. "I tried to be optimistic but I don't know how much her conviction will get in her way."

"It shouldn't really." Emily stirred the tea thoughtfully. "It was a suspended sentence she's met all the requirements."

"But it's working with kids," Lorelai pointed out. "We all know she's not a danger and it was a onetime blip but it's still on her record and when it's kids things are much stricter and she still required treatment for depression and anxiety, if her conviction doesn't go against her then that might. I'm trying not to stress out over it. I just want to know how she gets on. It's one of those stupid assessment interviews so she's incommunicado until 2.30."

"I never understood those selection processes," Emily shook her head and approached carrying the two cups of tea. "Surely they can tell someone is suitable by talking to them and their qualifications," she pulled a seat out and dragged it round to Lorelai looking pointedly at Lorelai's feet.

With a sigh Lorelai put her feet up onto the chair and waited until Emily sat down at the head of the table. "I guess it's how they do things now. Next time I hire someone at the Inn I'll make sure to include a dog agility portion. Maybe you should think about it for your ever changing maid it might stop the revolving situation you have with them."

"I don't hire the maid, I get sent the maid by the service and I do have a regular maid," Emily shook her head in annoyance. "The weekend maid, Marta, she has been working for us for 4 months."

"4 months! My God," Lorelai gasped dramatically. "What makes Marta so wonderful?"

"She does what I ask her do in a prompt manner and does it perfectly," Emily took a sip of her tea. "It's the weekday maid I have trouble with, often you find the right one she's with you for a few weeks and then you find she's only been working as a maid on a temporary basis and she's got a job as a marketing executive or something else ridiculous," she sighed tiredly. "Then you are stuck with, as you put it, a revolving door of maids, who are either incompetent or whilst good at their job don't speak English so you can't communicate with them to tell them what you want doing, so things get left. It's very tiresome," she frowned as Lorelai winced. "Are you alright?"

"This is really uncomfortable on my knees and my hips," Lorelai told her softly. "I need something under my knees."

"Alright, let's go into the living room," Emily rose from the table and reached to take Lorelai's cup. "I'll carry your tea, I don't want you spilling it over you."

"I'm not completely inept mother!" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but you are clumsy at the moment and I don't want you to burn yourself," Emily told her gently. She stifled a smile as Lorelai stood and she could visibly see movement under Lorelai's tight shirt.

"What?" Lorelai scowled and then followed Emily's eyes down to her belly, "Oh."

"I know you are tired and fed up Lorelai," Emily smiled at her, "but do enjoy this, it really is a wonderful time."

"I guess," Lorelai smoothed her hand over her belly and smiled weakly at Emily. "Two more minutes Mom, please?"

"Certainly, you can have the two minutes it takes you to walk to the couch," Emily gave her a pointed look.

"Mean!" Lorelai muttered. "I'm not that slow."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory sighed as one of the interview panel came over with yet another amendment to the instructions they had been given originally. The fifty or so other students applying for the summer camp had been split into groups each working on a different project. It had seemed simple at first and then every twenty minutes or so they would be given a new piece of information that would force them to rethink. There was another hour or this before they were taken in for the actual interview portion of the interview. Already about ten students had walked out in frustration at the seemingly pointless task but Rory thought she could see the method in the interviewers tactics. They were seeing how they worked under pressure in a team with constantly changing demands, exactly like they would be if they were successful and working with children. She waited for the self-appointed leader of her group read out the new piece of information and she rolled her eyes in frustration. It rendered everything they had done over the last twenty minutes pointless. Looking around it seemed other groups had faced the same problem and more students began to leave out of frustration. She smiled weakly at Dee who's group was down to a pair and gave her a reassuringly smile. Suddenly a thought struck her and she raised her hand, one of the interviewers came over.

"Are we all working on the same problem?" Rory asked quietly.

"Similar problems," The interviewer told her carefully.

"Using the same data?" Rory asked equally carefully.

"That is correct," The interviewer nodded.

"Are we allowed to consult with each other," Rory asked realising that while they had been put into groups there had been no information given that this was a competition and they weren't allowed to communicate.

"Yes that is allowed," the interviewer gave her an encouraging smile, noting something down on their notepad.

Rory smiled gratefully and rose standing on her chair. "Everyone," she called. "We need to consult with each other, while we work in smaller teams we are still part of a bigger team," she gestured around the room. "We need the bigger picture to be effective," she smiled in relief as the remaining students began to mutter in understanding. "Someone from each group should give us each a breakdown of the information they have received, it will help the other groups." She grinned as someone helped her down from the chair and cast a look over at the interviewers who were busy watching who was engaging with her suggestion. She sat back down in her chair ignoring the annoyed look from the 'leader' of their group, she couldn't help but feel that she had just helped her chances immeasurably.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai frowned down at her abdomen, put down the piece of sandwich that she was eating and brought her hand to her belly. Nervously she pushed into the left side of her belly. The kick back was feeble.

"Something wrong?" Emily stared at her with immediate concern.

Lorelai tried to keep her face impassive. "Mom can you pass me my phone,"

"Why?" Emily asked as she set her own sandwich to one side and rose to pass Lorelai her cell phone, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Lorelai mumbled, snatching her phone and beginning to scroll through to find the right number. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What?" Emily hovered over her, her eyes darting back and forth from Lorelai's face to her belly.

Lorelai ignored her mother's question and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi, yes. I need to speak with Dr Lewis…Lorelai Gilmore-Danes…No I understand is there someone I can speak to… her associate is fine," she flapped her hand as Emily tried to ask what was going on. "Hi. yes that's me…it's just something feels wrong...usually when I eat both babies go crazy and wriggle like anything one of them isn't…a tiny bit but really weak, normally she's really strong…no no contractions…no leaking of fluid…uh huh…ok…no, no, yes…yes…I will OK…thank you…OK…yes…thank you bye," she exhaled sharply and immediately dialled the number to the diner.

"Lorelai!" Emily whispered urgently, "what is going on?"

Lorelai shook her head at her mother. "Cesar Hi, can I speak to Luke…right the wholesaler…I'll call his cell, bye Cesar." Lorelai quickly hit the right combination for Luke's cellphone and closed her eyes, tenderly she rubbed her belly as the cell rang and rang. "Lane?" she opened her eyes in surprise as the call finally connected. "He forgot to take it. Do you know when he will be back?...OK can you tell him I called, and ask him to call either my or my Mom's cell…No everything's OK…can you just tell him that…OK thanks Lane…bye." She closed the call and took a deep breath.

"Lorelai what is going on?" Emily asked again, her voice laden with concern.

"She's not moving properly," Lorelai whispered trying to keep calm like the doctor had told her. "I need you to take me to the hospital Mom, they want to monitor her."

Emily gasped. "Of course, come on" she reached forward to help Lorelai up from the seat. She seized Lorelai's hand and helped her sit upright and then helped pull Lorelai vertical.

"Can you get my bag Mom, it's in the bedroom," Lorelai whispered clinging onto Emily's hand to steady herself. "I have to use the bathroom before we go."

"Of course I will," Emily patted Lorelai's hand tenderly. "It will be OK Lorelai."

"He doesn't know," Lorelai whispered exhaling heavily and trying to stay calm. "Luke, he doesn't know."

"He will shortly," Emily assured her. "Now come on, the quicker we get to the hospital the quicker they can tell us that everything is alright."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily glanced at Lorelai as she pulled into a parking space in the hospital carpark. She had tried to keep Lorelai talking on the journey in to the hospital but Lorelai had been silent and seemingly away on another planet. When Lorelai was silent it was when it was the most dangerous. Years of studying her daughter's moods had taught her that. Mumbling was when she was angry or talking at ten thousand miles a minute was a defence mechanism but silence was the worst. "Do you want me to get you a wheelchair?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head.

"Let me get the door for you," Emily quickly clambered out the car and dashed round to the other side to help Lorelai. "Are y…I'll get your bag, you make a start." She moved to the trunk of the car and grabbed the sports bag that Lorelai had prepared for her delivery. Locking the car she caught up with Lorelai who was moving slowly, her gait impeded by the fact that she was cradling her belly and not using her arms to help with propelling her along. Emily gingerly placed her hand on Lorelai's shoulder. She exhaled quietly as Lorelai didn't flinch away from her, showing her just how far from OK that Lorelai was. "It will be alright sweetheart," she told Lorelai. Closing her eyes for a moment when Lorelai didn't react to the use of the term of endearment, further proving how upset and worried Lorelai was.

When they finally reached the reception desk they were immediately sent up to the third floor.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes?" a nurse asked as the elevator door opened out onto the ward. Lorelai gave a soft nod and the nurse gave her a beaming smile. "I'm Sarah one of the nurse midwives here. Dr Lewis is on her way so I'm going to get you set up so we can see what's going on," the young woman held her arm out directing Lorelai to a room just off the side of the entrance. "Are you Mom?"

"Yes Emily Gilmore," Emily smiled weakly at nurse.

"Hi Emily," Sarah smiled at her.

Emily nodded in greeting and moved to the side staying out of the way as the young woman tended to Lorelai with the utmost professionalism couched in a sunny disposition. She nervously watched as Lorelai's top was removed in favour of a hospital gown and a series of wires and monitors were applied to Lorelai.

"What's wrong," Lorelai whispered as Sarah repositioned one of the monitors on her belly.

"Just seeing if I can get it in a better position," Sarah smiled warmly.

Emily swallowed, from her position at the end of the bed she could see the readout of the monitors, one reading a strong foetal heartbeat the other weak. She forced a smile onto her face as she noted the subtle shift in the demeanour of the nurse. She took a step further into the corner of the room as the door reopened and a middle aged woman dressed in a suit strode into the room.

"Hello Lorelai, how are we doing?" the women peered at the readouts and then nodded as the nurse whispered something to her, "page Dr Shchenko." The doctor muttered lowly before turning brightly to face Lorelai. "Alright Lorelai, it looks like everyone's ready to come out. I'm going to have one of my colleagues come and give you an epidural..."

"A C-section," Lorelai whispered.

"Yes," the doctor smiled warmly. "So we're going to get that all going and while you wait I just want you to stay nice and calm for me, it can be a little hectic with everything that goes on, but stay nice and calm and we'll soon have babies out."

"Alright," Lorelai whispered glancing at Emily while she clutched her belly protectively. "Mom, Luke."

"I'll go call him," Emily told her trying to keep her voice level.

"Ok, good. I will see you in a little while Lorelai," the doctor smiled again and muttered a few instructions to the nurse before rushing out the room.

"I'll go do that now and call your father so he can get the girls," Emily smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner and quickly scurried out the room. "Excuse me," she chased after the doctor, "Excuse me, is my daughter? Is she …are they alright?"

The doctor smiled weakly at her. "One of the baby's heart rates is low and Lorelai's blood pressure is high. It's not an emergency yet which is why we are doing the epidural but it is serious. I'd advise your son in law to get here as soon as he can, we will be going in as soon as the anaesthetist has prepped her," she gave Emily a reassuring smile. "They're in the best place, you did the right thing by coming in. Now I have to go get everything ready."

"Oh of course," Emily nodded stepping backwards from the doctor to let her get on. She exhaled sharply, her own blood pressure rising as it sunk in what was happening. Fumbling in her purse for the phone she quickly stepped out of the hallway moving into a waiting area so she could call Luke. She frowned when the call connected a female voice answered. "I need to speak with Luke."

"Luke's not in right now, can I help?"

"Yes, this is Emily Gilmore, Lorelai's mother."

"Oh hey Mrs Gilmore, it's Lane, Rory's friend."

"Yes," Emily swallowed. "I understand Luke is due back shortly."

"He should be."

"When he arrives I need you to tell him to come to Lichfield Hospital. Lorelai is being given a caesarean as soon as they have prepped her," Emily hurriedly reeled off down the phone. "He needs to get here as soon as he can. Will you tell him?"

"y..ye…yes," Lane stammered down the phone.

"I have to go now." Emily ended the call so she could call Richard to tell him what was going on so he could collect their other granddaughters.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lane stared at the diner handset in horror. "Oh my god!" she whispered. "Oh my god!"

"Problem?" Gypsy asked looking up from her seat at the counter where she was sat eating her lunch.

"That was Lorelai's Mom, Lorelai's at the hospital, they're giving her a caesarean," Lane told the mechanic in horror. "Luke doesn't know," she glanced around as the diner began to go quiet. "Lorelai called earlier he left his cell behind."

"Where is he?" Gypsy asked mortified.

"The wholesaler in Woodbury, he wasn't sure how long he would be because it can take forever there," Lane whispered.

"I know it," Taylor stood up from his table. "I'll get him. Lane, I'll take his cell phone."

"I'm coming too." Gypsy swivelled off her seat to join him "What? You know how to drive his truck?"

"Very good," Taylor nodded. "I assume you are alright to close up the diner?" he peered at Lane nervously as she handed him Luke's cell phone, at her nod he gave her a brief smile. "Very good," he turned to the door. "And this does not leave this premises, the last thing we need is us missing Luke and him coming back and someone just blurting it out to him, do I make myself clear. Right," he moved to the door, "come on then Gypsy lets go get Luke."


	30. The Long Afternoon

**AN - Thanks everyone, Droolia, yes definitely a necessity! Nancy - I had to fit the town in there somehow and I always liked Taylor and Luke's love hate relationship :P, Pruetrudeau - I hope your kids are OK. No life in this is definitely as with real life a squiggly line still on an upward trend but squiggly non the less and now in a deep voice over artist voice the Conclusion. Let me know what you think ;)**

 **Chapter 30 The long afternoon**

Luke looked up in surprise as his name was called out of the pa system of the godforsaken warehouse hellhole he had been stuck in for over an hour. He looked around trying to get his bearings in the floor to 20 foot ceiling shelves and pushed his laden cart towards the customer service desk as requested by the announcement. He had spent far longer than he wanted to at the wholesaler but he had essentially done two trips, first for the supplies he needed for the diner and then doing a shop for Lorelai with her snack treats which he hoped would cheer her up and a whole host of baby supplies. He made his way towards the customer service desk and stopped, frowning as he saw Taylor gesticulating wildly at the customer service girl behind the desk, while Gypsy stood watching the older man in amusement. His blood turned to ice in his veins and he ran towards them abandoning his cart. "What's happened? Is Lorelai OK?"

"Luke there you are," Taylor gave him a relieved look. "Lorelai has been taken to hospital, her mother called the diner and said they are giving her a caesarean."

"What?" Luke gasped. "Wh…"

"Now, now Luke, give Gypsy your keys. I'll drive you," Taylor ordered, starting to move towards the exit.

"I don't understand," Luke whispered in shock, staring at Gypsy in hope of answer.

"You know as much as us, all I know you got to be quick kay," Gypsy looked at him sympathetically. "Now come on, keys, Taylor's car is way quicker than that hunk of junk," Gypsy patted him on the back and pushed him towards the exit of the store. "Come on Papa."

* * *

 **xXx**

"That was the most random thing ever," Dee laughed as they walked along the pathway back towards the dorm.

"I know," Rory laughed back in return, "do you think we got it?"

"Who knows," Dee shook her head. "They didn't let anything slip but I reckon you have a good shot, with the whole figuring out the needing to share information."

"Maybe," Rory gave a relieved sigh. "I have enough going against me."

"You don't know that. So do you want to celebrate or are you meeting the boyfriend?"

"We can celebrate, well kind of, I have an early morning class tomorrow so nothing too heavy," Rory smiled apologetically.

"Shall we fall back on our staple of pizza and ice cream?" Dee grinned.

"Definitely," Rory smiled back, her smile wavered as they rounded the corner of the dorm. Her grandfather was stood outside the entrance peering at his phone. She looked down nervously as her cell phone began to ring. "GRANDPA!" she called out. Richard turned sharply, lowered his phone and he strode towards her. Rory swallowed as he approached, his face was tight with concern. "Grandpa? What is it? What's happened?"

"Your mother is in hospital having the twins," Richard told her quickly. "I don't know much, just she is being given a caesarean," he held his hand up to ward off any questionings, "but your Grandmother called me and asked me to collect you and April. I don't know the location of April's school."

"I know where it is," Rory whispered. "Is Mom OK? What happened? Everything was fine when I spoke to her earlier."

"I don't know, your grandmother just said that she had taken your mother to the hospital and that they were delivering the babies by caesarean," Richard smiled weakly at her.

Rory frowned as she caught her grandfather's expression, he clearly knew more then was going on but was trying to protect her from what was really happening. "Dee can you take my…" Rory gasped slightly as Dee grabbed her bag without her finishing. She quickly grabbed her purse and keys from within the book bag. "Just throw it in my room."

"Of course. I hope everything is OK with your Mom," Dee smiled hopefully at her. "Go don't worry about it. If you're not back tonight I'll message your tutor."

"Thanks Dee," Rory smiled gratefully at her friend. "Where are you parked?" she turned to her grandfather who held his arm out in the direction and together they dashed off towards the car.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai tried to stay calm as medical professionals buzzed around her productively in the operating room she had been brought down to. A fabric divide had been raised to shield her from the sight of what was about to come but all it was doing was making her panic more. The drugs that she had been given had numbed her lower half but she could still feel the weight of it, it was a disorientating feeling and the very nice anaesthetist who had given her the medication was sat beside her trying to get her to talk. It was all too distracting though, there were noises and the doctors and nurses were talking in medical jargon. The only thing that she could make sense of was that they were not happy about something and were moving with urgency and that worried her even more.

"My husband?"

"He's on his way," a nurse told her.

"We have to wait," Lorelai whispered, "he has to be here!"

"He's coming Lorelai," Lorelai looked up alarmed at the sound of her mother's voice. Emily was guided in to a seat beside her head, her mother's hair hidden under a surgical cap, and she was swathed in a green gown. "They have to start."

"Mom," Lorelai whimpered.

"I know sweetheart," Emily smiled softly at her.

"Can you feel that Lorelai?" Dr Lewis asked over the divide.

"Feel what?" Lorelai asked in confusion.

"Perfect answer," the doctor's smile behind her mask reached her eyes. "Ok' we're going to get started, you will feel some pressure and some tugging and pulling but no pain, OK. Just a few minutes and babies will be here."

"Ok," Lorelai whispered, trying not to cry. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Luke was supposed to be here, they were supposed to be going through this together.

"Can I?"

Lorelai looked at her mother as Emily spoke and then followed her mother's hand as it reached up and pulled her own cap back slightly. She inhaled sharply as Emily began to tenderly stroke the front of her hair that was now exposed.

"Did I ever tell you about the day you were born?" Emily spoke quietly, her voice was as calm as the tender repetitive stroking motion she made on Lorelai's hairline. "You were late and I was so uncomfortable and then the pains started in the middle of the night, I wasn't sure if it was the real thing or not. I'd had false labour pains for the previous two weeks. So I waited and then when your father got up for work I told him I thought you might be coming, and you know what he said?" she smiled as Lorelai shook her head. "He said 'you can't have the baby today dear I have a staff meeting'," Emily chuckled. "I was so angry with him. So we had an argument and he called the office who told him he was required in the meeting. He bundled me in the car with my bag and drove me to his office, by which point I was a mess and probably about halfway to you being here. He pulled me out of the car and dragged me up to the boardroom were the meeting was and put me in a chair, and told me to be quiet while the meeting went on." She looked up as a number of the medical team made a noise of disbelieving amusement, "needless to say that was impossible. So all these big important men came in and I was there trying not to make a noise when my waters went. Once they had all got over the shock the man in charge of the meeting asked your father what on earth I was doing there, and your father told him he had called the office and he had been told to get here no excuses and he couldn't very well leave his labouring wife at home," she paused as Lorelai gasped. "It's alright Lorelai."

Lorelai grimaced as she felt someone pushed down on the top of her stomach. "Mom!"

"It's alright," Emily stroked Lorelai's cheek. "Sssh it's alright."

"Carry on," Lorelai begged needing something anything to take her mind off of what was happening behind the divide.

"Well, they kicked us out of the meeting, your father finally drove me to the hospital where your father was told off by a very officious matron," she smiled gently, "three hours later you arrived all pink and sc…"

"Baby A is out."

"Why isn't she crying?" Lorelai asked desperately as she tried to peer around the screen.

"She just needs a bit of help." The doctor told her gently.

"Why?" Lorelai tried to follow the noise in the room to where her daughter might be. "Where is she? I want to see her."

"It's alright Lorelai," Emily tried to sooth her.

"Little more pressure," Dr Lewis told Lorelai making Lorelai grimace and then the room erupted in the noise of an indignant cry. "Baby B is here."

"I want to see," Lorelai called again.

"Please let her see," Emily reiterated peering round the divide to where the team were working on the first baby while the second baby was being gathered by a nurse.

The nurse brought the second baby round the divide to show Lorelai and Lorelai lost her composure completely as she stared at the little pink scrunched up face, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Hi Willow," she reached her arm to gently touch the baby's forehead.

"Baby needs to go spend a bit of time in the incubator," the nurse spoke softly. "Quick kiss," she brought Willow to Lorelai's face and allowed her to kiss the baby.

Lorelai pressed her lips gingerly against her daughter's tiny form and then Willow was lifted away from her. "Where are yo…I do…" she looked up as a monitor above her head began to beep insistently.

"Lorelai!" Emily sat forward as Lorelai's eyes rolled up and then closed.

"Mrs Gilmore," a nurse appeared at her side. "Please come with me."

"What's happening?" Emily asked as she was helped out of her seat by the nurse "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Let them work," The nurse led her out of the room.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Emily insisted turning back to stare at the door as they closed behind them.

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke sprinted up the stairs of the hospital and burst out of the stairwell onto the maternity ward. He raced to the desk. "My wife, she was brought in."

"What is your wife's name Sir?" The receptionist looked up at him slightly alarmed by his sudden appearance.

"Lorelai," Luke stammered. "Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, her middle name's Victoria do you need that. I'm Luke Danes, her husband Luke Danes."

The receptionist peered at her information and fixed him with an overly false smile. "Why don't you take a seat and someone will come and see you."

"Where is my wife?" Luke asked desperately.

"Please take a seat Sir." The receptionist pointed to a seating area and picked up the phone.

Luke staggered over to the chair and dropped into it. His heart was pounding the blood pulsing audibly through him. He leaned forward cradling the back of his head with his hands as he stared at the floor trying to calm down as he waited for what seemed like an eternity. He was missing it, he wasn't here to support her, he was supposed to be with her.

"Mr Danes?"

He looked up; a small woman wearing cartoon character scrubs stood clutching a folder with a calm smile on her face. "Where's Lorelai?"

"Your wife is down in surgery," the woman told him calmly. "I'm Celeste one of the paediatric nurses, I'm looking after your daughters."

"They're here," Luke stood up. "Are they OK?"

"We've just got them settled and they're both responding well," Celeste told him gently. "I can take you up to the special care baby unit if you would like."

"Special care…" Luke mumbled. "Why are they in special care?"

"Most babies who are early typically need a bit of extra care," Celeste directed him down the corridor. "Now baby B."

"Willow."

"Willow," Celeste took out her pen and wrote something on the notes she was carrying. "Is doing really well, her sister…"

"Kitty, its short for Katherine."

Celeste smiled and wrote down Kitty beside Baby A. "Kitty needs a bit of extra help."

"Why?" Luke froze in his tracks.

"She's doing well, just when you go in you'll see she has more wires and monitors on her," Celeste informed him gently. "They are right through here. Can I ask you to wash your hands before we go in?"

"I'm dusty is that OK?" Luke looked down at his dusty clothes.

"We can put an apron over," Celeste pointed him to the sink as she pulled a plastic apron out of a dispenser and waited until he had washed his hands before giving the apron to him.

Luke swallowed as she led him into the softly lit calm ward. There were four incubators occupied, two pushed close together and he instantly began to move towards them knowing that they contained his daughters. He paused as he saw his daughters for the first time. One was slightly larger with a shock of dark hair, she was squirming, her little arms and legs flailing as she got used to her new environment. The other baby was a fraction smaller but with the same dark hair, in comparison to her sister she was still only moving the slightest amount, and had monitoring pads attached to her chest. He slowly moved towards the incubators and hovered between them trying to take in everything he could about their tiny forms.

"They are identical," Celeste told him, softly. "We don't normally have the incubators this close but when we had them apart Kitty was very agitated so we've pushed them together and she's much happier. Would you like to say hello?"

Luke looked up and then nodded. Celeste moved to the side of Willow's incubator and opened the circular access point and then pulled up a chair for him to sit. He lowered himself into the chair and then slowly reached his hand out nervously.

"You won't break her," Celeste told him gently.

With a faint smile Luke gingerly reached inside the incubator. He cautiously pushed his finger into Willow's tiny palm and her fingers closed around it. He knew it was reflex but he felt like his heart skipped a beat. "Hi Willow," he whispered wishing the baby would open her eyes, knowing that they would be the same startling blue as her mother's "Hi Willow I'm your Dad."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stirred, there was an annoying beep in her ears, and there was something in her hand and something in her nose. She felt sore and…something else… light she felt light, the weight at her middle was gone. Her eyes snapped opened. She was staring at a white ceiling, her body propped at an odd angle.

"It's alright Lorelai."

"Mom," Lorelai croaked. "What happened?"

"There was a problem with your blood pressure," Emily took a shuddering breath and then gave her a disarming smile.

"What about Kitty and Willow?" Lorelai asked urgently.

"The other baby's name is Kitty?" Emily smiled at the information. "They took them to the special care baby unit. Luke is with them, he wanted to come in with you when you came up from surgery but I thought you would want someone watching them."

"I do," Lorelai nodded, she grimaced as she realised there was an oxygen tube in her nose. "I want to see them."

"In a little while," Emily tenderly took her hand. "You need to look after you, you've just had major surgery."

"I want to see them," Lorelai reiterated trying to move and falling back with a gasp as she felt stitches pull.

"Careful Lorelai," Emily stood up and gently laid her hand on Lorelai's shoulder pushing her back into the pillows. "The nurses took some photographs for you," she held out a Polaroid photograph out in so Lorelai could see. "Willow is doing well; she was 5 pound 6 ounces."

"She's beautiful," Lorelai whispered staring at the photograph of the small baby in awe, she knew Willow from their small moment of contact, her daughter's face was pink and more relaxed then the moment she had seen her after her birth.

"Of course she is."

"What about Kitty?"

"Kitty is a little smaller, 5 pound 3 ounces," Emily held out the photograph.

"They look the same," Lorelai stared at the baby she hadn't seen, she smiled faintly as she studied her daughters' features, "are they identical?"

"Yes," Emily nodded.

Lorelai frowned as she took in the wires and monitors affixed to Kitty. "Why does she have those?"

"They are monitoring her, but she is doing well," Emily told her quietly.

"I want to see them," Lorelai whispered taking hold of the picture and staring at them, it was something but it wasn't enough. "I want to see them."

"You will," Emily assured her. "I'll go tell the nurses you're awake."

"Make them let me see them Mom," Lorelai looked up at Emily pleadingly. "Please Mom."

"You'll see them soon." Emily told her softly, comfortingly squeezing her hand. "You're father collected Rory and April, is it alright if I tell them about the twins, I know you wanted Luke to do it but he's a bit busy."

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded looking down at the pictures. "You can tell them," she held out the photos. "Show them these but bring them right back."

"I will," Emily reached to take the photographs but Lorelai snatched them back slightly. She waited patiently as Lorelai studied the Polaroids for a moment longer. "I will bring them right back Lorelai."

"I want to see them Mom."

"Soon sweetheart, soon."

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard glanced once more at the two young women to his left, they had been waiting for almost 2 hours in a side room, and whilst initially April and Rory had talked and then pacing they had now retreated into silence and where sat holding each other's hand while they nervously chewed the nails on their other hand. He opened his mouth to try and lighten the mood, to make a joke about how their nail-biting would force Emily to take them for manicures but the joke sounded hallow even in his mind. He wanted so much to provide the girls comfort but there was nothing he could do, not until someone told them what was going on. All they knew was that the babies had been delivered and were in the baby care unit and that Lorelai had been brought up from surgery. Normally no news was good news but he was beginning to feel like this was the contrary and that something awful had happened to his daughter and new grandchildren. He looked up as he perceived a noise, the sharp sound of court shoes on linoleum and he looked up in anticipation of his wife entering the room. From his position nearest the door he could see Emily approach, he frowned as he took in her demeanour; she looked exhausted and mildly defeated, her face and body tense. She looked down at something in her hands and then she shook herself the full armour of Emily Gilmore slipping into place. Richard swallowed and looked down, pretending like he hadn't just seen her as she stepped into the room.

"Grandma!"

Rory and April leapt out of their seats as Emily entered rushing to her.

"How's Mom?"

"Is Lorelai OK? What about the babies?"

Emily made a motion with her hands, indicating to the two girls to calm down and back off slightly. She looked towards Richard and gave him a weak smile. "Everyone is alright."

"Alright," Rory whispered fixing Emily with a disbelieving stare.

"Your mother had to have a caesarean section as one of the baby's heartrates dipped. While she was in there she had a problem with her blood pressure. It meant it took longer and that they are monitoring her," Emily told them quickly. "The twins are both alright and are in the special care baby unit because they were early. They are girls, identical girls," she held out the polaroid's so her granddaughters could see their new siblings. "The slightly bigger one is called Willow, the smaller one is called Kitty."

"After Dad's Mom and Dad," April muttered switching to look at the photograph of Kitty and missing the look that passed between Emily and Richard. "Why has she got wires?"

"Kitty was the one with the low heartrate so she needs to be more closely monitored." Emily explained softly.

"But they are all OK?" Rory asked studying Emily's face intently.

"The medical team are very positive," Emily told her gently. "You're mother isn't happy, as she wants to see the twins but they want to monitor her for a little while longer. Luke is with the twins and they are all alrigh.t"

"Why does Mom need to be monitored?" Rory asked anxiously.

"She's had major surgery honey," Emily comfortingly rubbed Rory's arm, "they want to make sure she is stable before she starts charging about, you know how your mother can be."

"I guess," Rory nodded and looked back at the photographs. "When can we see her or the babies?"

"It won't be tonight I don't think." Emily raised her hands as both April and Rory started to protest. "You're mother needs to rest and her major concern at the moment is meeting the twins properly. I think it would be better if your grandfather takes you home and then you come back tomorrow when everyone has had a chance recharge."

"I want to see Mom, how come you are allowed to see her?" Rory protested indignantly

"I was with her when we came in," Emily told her softly. "I know you want to see her, I will ask." she raised her arms and tenderly cuddled Rory to her. "Your mother didn't pack any snacks and while she's not feeling hungry now I'm sure in a little while she will be. Why don't you go get some for her from the vending machines as you know what she likes."

"Here girls," Richard quickly handed them some money. "Get something for yourself as well. It's been a while since any of us have eaten," he waited until his granddaughters left the room and then took a step closer to his wife. "Emily, is Lorelai really alright?"

"She is now," Emily told him softly as she studied the photographs in her hand. "She crashed in surgery."

"Her blood pressure?"

"Her," Emily whispered. "The nurse said that the anaesthetist managed to prevent her from having a heart attack but it was very close. They don't want Lorelai to know right now until they are certain she is stable, her blood pressure and heart rate are fluctuating, and they need to keep her calm. Of course Lorelai wants to see the twins which is making her agitated and exacerbating the situation."

"Oh Emily," Richard raised his arms to hug her but she took a step back away from him. "Emily?"

"If you hug me I will cry, I cannot lose my composure now. Not now." She gave him a weak watery smile.

"I understand," Richard nodded sympathetically. "And the twins."

"Willow is doing well, but Kitty needs help and needs to be monitored. I spoke to Luke briefly he said that something happened with the cord." Emily shook her head. "I don't know exactly what. Richard if we hadn't come in when we did…"

"Don't think like that," Richard despite her wishes stepped in and wrapped his arms around her. "You got Lorelai here, she will be alright, as will the twins."

"We nearly lost her and Kitty," Emily whispered into his chest as she fought her tears. "We nearly lost Lorelai."

"We didn't," Richard rubbed her back comfortingly.

"What if she'd been by herself?"

"No Emily, no what if's," Richard kissed the top of her head. "Lorelai will be alright, the babies will be alright, give it a few weeks and this will all be a distant memory."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai tried to peer through the window in the doors from her seated position in a wheelchair as the nurse paused in the entranceway to the ward were her new daughters were. She had been demanding to see her babies since she had woken up and the medical staff had finally decided to let her see them after hours of waiting. As she was wheeled through the door her eyes fixed on Luke sat between two incubators and she silently urged the nurse to go faster.

Luke turned to look around as she approached and she smiled at him. He stood and took the few steps to meet her. He crouched in front of her and lovingly stroked her arms avoiding the IV lines in the back of her hands. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I got here as soon as I could and they told me the girls were here."

She smiled weakly at him. "It's Ok, you should have been here with them, they shouldn't be by themselves," she reached and took his hand. "Are they OK?"

"Come see," Luke rose still holding her hand and with his other hand pushed her wheelchair to beside the incubators.

"Oh," Lorelai whispered in awe as she took in her daughters in person. "They're beautiful!"

"They take after their Mom," Luke pressed a kiss into her cheek as he crouched beside her.

"You think?" Lorelai peered at Willow, the baby she was nearest to.

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "and I bet when they open their eyes they are going to have those big baby blues."

"You're in trouble," Lorelai smiled squeezing his hand tightly.

"Sure am."

Lorelai switched her attention onto Kitty and her smile wavered. "What is wrong with her?"

"She's doing a lot better," Luke told her. "Her heartrate has stabilised and her oxygen levels are good."

"But what is wrong with her?" Lorelai repeated looking at her smaller daughter watching her as she slept, studying the wires. "Why did her heartrate go down?"

"Dr Lewis said cord compression," Luke told her softly, "the cord got compressed and stopped working as it should."

"It's my fault," Lorelai looked at her daughter as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I did this to her."

"No," Luke tenderly cradled her face.

"She was in me, I was the only one who could look after her," Lorelai whispered, she sank into his touch as Luke rose up to kiss her tenderly.

"You did everything right, it's just one of those things that happen," Luke told her softly, "but you knew something was wrong and you got here and that means that they are both going to be OK." He pushed her nearer to Kitty's incubator. "Look at her Lorelai, look how beautiful she is."

"But what if there is something wrong."

"Then we will handle it," Luke told her squeezing her hand tightly. "It's all going to be OK Lorelai. Just look at them."

"They're perfect," Lorelai inched forward. "I want to hold them. Can I hold them? I need to hold them."

"Can she?" Luke up at the nurse who was hovering nearby

"Absolutely" the nurse nodded. She expertly scooped Willow out of her incubator and brought her to Lorelai, gently settling the baby in Lorelai's arms and subtly tucking the IV line out of the way.

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered as her eyes took in her tiny daughter's featured. "Hello Willow," she kissed the baby finally today starting to make sense.


	31. Kitty Willow

**AN - Thanks everyone, a bit of drama, serious but I couldn't let it go all wrong :) Droolia - no you're not crazy, but she feels guilty for it even though it is one of those things that happens. The twin thing is a bit of artistic license but I have friends who are and a friend who has twins and they are incredibly close, my friend's twins when they were really small would just go up to each other if the other were crying and they would just stop even if she or her other half couldn't get them to stop (it was weird) Paola - Lol, I think they have enough to contend with :) Yes you will see more of the Anna story line, she has left, there was a scene which I cut out because it was just rubbish and I couldn't get it right, hindsight I probably should have left it in. PruTrudeau - No dying not this chapter!**

 **I'm so pleased you all enjoyed it, here's the next chapter thanks for reading let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 31 - Kitty Willow**

Lorelai put the magazine down and sighed. It was four days since the birth of the twins, and she had only been allowed to see the twins once a day for 30 minutes each visit and she was counting down the seconds till she got to go see them today. An hour and a half of time when she had spent the last 8 months connected to them was not enough time and her arms were aching to hold them.

Yesterday it had been revealed to her just how sick she was and had been, what had happened during the surgery and why the medical staff continued her half hourly obs and would only allow her the short visit to see the babies. Of all the things she had anticipated in having a baby the scenario in which she died hadn't even crossed her mind and now she was to spend at least the rest of the week being monitored. She looked around as the door to her private room opened and she gasped in surprised delight as a middle aged nurse appeared wheeling a clear plastic bassinet.

"Little Miss Willow here is well enough to be out of the baby unit, so Daddy thought she should be with Mommy," the nurse smiled happily at her. Lorelai shifted slightly to reach for the baby and winced as she felt her stitches pull. "Now now, you stay put I'll bring her to you," the nurse wheeled the bassinet beside the bed and then expertly scooped the baby up. "You better be careful not to pop that fancy stitch work. Baby is to be put down before you try and get up."

"Yes Nurse," Lorelai nodded dutifully and flexed her hands indicating she wanted the baby.

"Alright here we go."

"Hi Willow. Hi baby girl." Lorelai breathed a contented sigh as the nurse positioned Willow in her arms. "Thank you."

"I'm going to leave you two to get properly acquainted, she's allowed in here until seven and then she is going to be in the nursery overnight so you can have a good night sleep," the nurse told her.

"Can I feed her?" Lorelai glanced down at her breasts and then up at the IV above her head.

The nurse moved to her chart. "I don't think her tummy will like some of what they have you on, so I'll get you some formula."

"So she's OK?" Lorelai whispered as she studied her daughter's delicate features.

"Clean bill of health, she's ready to go home but she can stay with you until you are ready."

Lorelai nodded and her eyes fell back onto the sleeping baby, gently she stroked the back of Willow's hand, her daughter's skin soft as silk. She raised her daughter up and drank in her smell, she smelt pink, just like Rory had. With a contented sigh she sank back into her pillows and began studying every inch of her new baby girl committing every perfect aspect to memory.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily bustled into Lorelai's hospital room and froze in surprise at the sight of Lorelai sat cradling a baby in her arms. Lorelai looked serene and at peace for the first time since she had woken up, "Lorelai?" Emily gently approached the bed.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai mumbled not removing her eyes from her daughter. "Willow's well enough to go home."

"That's wonderful!" Emily leaned in to get a closer look at the baby.

"Why don't you put that stuff down and I'll let you have a cuddle," Lorelai raised her head to glance at her for a moment before returning to look at Willow.

"Of course," Emily bustled over to the table in the room and emptied her hands of the items she had brought with her. "I brought you some nightshirts and some clean underwear, and as requested some more onesies for the twins. I hope you don't mind but I bought some new ones, but I hand washed them with the detergent you are using."

"You hand washed them?" Lorelai looked up at her mother in surprise.

"Yes," Emily nodded not looking up as she unpacked the bags, "and Marta made some apple cake so I have some for you as well as some grapes and oranges and April sent you some chocolate covered coffee beans. April was a little upset last night but we had a little talk and I think once she sees that everyone is doing well she will feel much better. I'm going to pick her up after school and bring her by for a visit and Rory doesn't have any classes Wednesday so she is going to come then." She turned away from the table and caught sight of the floral display near the window and frowned. "Should flowers be in here with the baby?"

"She's perfect Mom," Lorelai smiled at her, "Come sit and you can have a hold."

Emily gave her a delighted smile and darted across the room to take the seat beside the bed. She quickly tucked her necklace inside her jacket and then held her arms out to take the baby.

"Willow," Lorelai leaned over to pass her the baby, "this is your Grandma, Mom this is Willow Emily Danes."

Emily paused for a fraction of a second before accepting her granddaughter's tiny weight and she nestled the infant in her arms. "Oh," she gave Lorelai a watery ecstatic smile and then looked down at the baby, "she beautiful!"

"You hear that Willow you pass muster," Lorelai joked gently.

Emily ignored the comment and continued to study the baby. "She looks like you did."

"Yeah?"

"A little smaller, but her features, she's going to look like you," Emily stared at the baby and gently stroked Willow's hand. After a while she sniffed ominously. "You better take her before I cry all over her," Lorelai accepted the baby back and Emily got to her feet and began to dab her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"As long as they are happy tears I don't mind," Lorelai looked at Emily with mild concern.

"Oh yes, happy tears," Emily continued to mop her eyes. "Is her middle name really Emily?"

"Uh huh," Lorelai nodded, her blue eyes fixed intently on Emily, "we decided it a while back, Willow Emily and Katherine Charlotte, we couldn't think of a girl version of Richard."

Emily gave her a pleased smile and moved to the bag. "April said they were named after Luke's parents."

"Uh huh," Lorelai nodded as she gently stroked Willow's hand. "We were talking about it and I thought we'd call one Katie and one a girl version of William and then Luke said his Mom was known as Kitty and all I could think of was Kitty Willow. It's what Rory used to call those pussy willow trees, and it stuck so we decided to go grandparents the whole hog," she smiled up at Emily. "You approve?"

"I'm honoured," Emily smiled gently, she turned back to the table wiping her eyes again. "Maybe we should put her in one of the onesies from home? They are softer then that hospital one."

"Sure Mom," Lorelai nodded returning her gaze to the baby.

"I found these ones with fruit on that I thought you might like as they are whimsical," Emily rooted around in her bags.

"I'll take my onesies with a side of whimsy," Lorelai smiled as Willow's arm flailed slightly.

"April thought they were funny because she had that chart of what fruit and vegetables the babies were comparable to and that you devoured any fruit in sight."

"You went shopping with her?"

"For her birthday present," Emily nodded, "she chose a beautiful geode. I let her have it early. She stayed with us yesterday and we weren't sure if Luke would get home."

"I hope I'm out for then," Lorelai grimaced as she realised that April's birthday the following Monday. "April is an expensive month now. Poor Luke, these two on the sixth, April on the seventeenth and then me at the end. Why was she upset?"

"Why wouldn't you be out?" Emily turned to look at her alarmed she shook her head dismissively and then returned to her bags. "April researched what happened to you and Kitty. It unsettled her and then she spoke with her mother and I believe the combination upset her. She seemed brighter after a little chat, and now that she can see Willow I'm certain she will feel much happier." She swallowed soberly and then smiled holding out two onesies. "Now would you like to put Willow in the strawberry or peach?"

"I don't know, are you peach or strawberry? Huh baby girl?" Lorelai cooed at the baby, rocking her back and forth. "I don't think she minds Mom."

Emily smiled indulgently. "Lets put her in the peach, Kitty can have the strawberry. There are matching toys also, and it will help us tell them apart."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're very welcome," Emily brought the peach onesie over to her. "Is there anything else you would like me to bring you when I bring April tonight?"

"No, I think you've brought everything," Lorelai gently laid Willow on the bed and started to change her into the new onesie. "You know you don't need to do all this."

"I like doing all this." Emily told Lorelai, her voice taking on an irked tone.

"I really appreciate it all Mom," Lorelai lightly touched the back of Emily's hand before she resumed dressing the baby, "but don't lose sight of you. You have your life and the things you need to…"

"There is nothing more important then what I am doing," Emily told Lorelai snippily cutting her off, "and you needn't worry, when you are all home I will keep my distance!"

"Mom," Lorelai frowned. "I didn't mean it like that. I am so grateful for everything you have done and in looking after April. It's just…"

"I understand my place Lorelai."

"You're their grandmother! I'm not going to keep you out like I did with Rory," Lorelai told her gently.

Emily chocked on the words that were on the tip of her tongue and she stared sharply at Lorelai, her eyes threatening to tear up once again.

"Of everything in my life, keeping Rory away from you and Dad is one of my biggest regrets," Lorelai told her softly, "and I'm not going to make the same mistake, ok?"

Emily shifted awkwardly and gave a soft nod. "Alright."

"Alright, now look at how cute Willow looks in her peach onesie." Lorelai held her hands out triumphantly and smiled down serenely at the tiny squirming being before her. "She wins all the awards for cute!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke smiled down at the baby girl nestled in the crook of his arm silently wishing her to continue sucking on the bottle. Kitty was doing so much better but she hadn't been feeding well until today, finally she seemed to have figured out what it was she was supposed to do. In fact today she seemed exactly like Willow had done after the birth, she was moving more, squirming and jerkily moving her arms and legs, it was almost as if she had gotten over whatever had gone wrong and now she was just a normal slightly early baby. He frowned slightly as Kitty released the teat of the bottle from her mouth. "Come on, a little bit more," he whispered gently trying to feed the bottle through her lips but the baby spat it out.

"She's done well," the nurse taking the obs. from the machine above Kitty's incubator told him, "her stomach is only tiny, so that's a big meal for her."

"It is?" Luke lifted the bottle and stared at it. It was a half sized bottle and Kitty had only managed just about a third.

"Oh yeah, little and often, she'll take what she needs," the nurse put the chart back in place. "Why don't you rub her back, try and wind her," she smiled warmly as Luke awkwardly sat Kitty's up and gingerly started to rub her back with one finger. "You won't break her."

"I forgot how little they were," Luke judged the size of his hand and then Kitty's tiny body. Nervously he used all his fingers to rub a circle on her back until the baby released a tiny belch.

"Good job little one," the nurse smiled at the baby and then looked at Luke. "Nice one Dad."

Luke gave her a grateful smile and then glanced at the incubator. "Does she have to go back in?"

The nurse looked at her watch. "I would say no, but your wife will be up in a little while and she will want a cuddle so let's put Kitty back in for a rest. It won't be long and you will have her home and you'll be begging for a rest, especially with two of them."

"How long do you think?" Luke asked as he handed Kitty over to the nurse and watched intently as she expertly positioned Kitty in her incubator.

"Till she goes home, well," the Nurse closed the side, "if she carries on like this I'd say Friday but it's not up to me," the nurse smiled warmly at him, "don't worry Dad, you'll soon have all your girls home."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Knock knock," Rory said out loud as she poked her head around the door of Lorelai's hospital room.

"Hey," Lorelai looked up brightly and began to slowly pull herself into a seated position.

Rory watched her mother's ginger movements from a safe distance before cautiously approaching the bed; in some respects Lorelai looked a lot better than when she had seen her last, she had colour in her cheeks and she looked more rested but there was still an air of her not being quite right. "How are you feeling today?"

"OK," Lorelai shot her a beaming smile. "I'm on hourly obs. Which I take to be a sign of me regaining my fabulousness," she self-consciously ran her hands through her hair. "Do me a favour though if you speak with Grandma before me can you ask her to bring me some frizz tamer or conditioner that smooths frizz. It's starting to get bird nest like."

"Well I'm pleased about the regaining of fabulousness, less so about the bird nest and course I'll ask Grandma for you." Rory glanced at the sleeping baby in the plastic crib beside the bed. "How is Willow?"

"Willow is perfect!" Lorelai smiled down at her youngest daughter. "She has enthralled all the nurses today and is now taking a well-earned nap."

"Has anyone else been in to see you?"

"Well it is family only but we lied a little and snuck Maisy and Buddy in," she nodded towards the table. "There is left over fridge cake if you want."

"Fridge cake?" Rory approached the tinfoil parcel and peered inside. Giving a coo of delight she took a square of the chocolate tiffin within and moved to the seat beside her Mom's bed. "Did they like?"

"The bambino? Of course!" Lorelai nodded proudly tearing her eyes away from Willow so she could look at Rory. "Who would dare not like her?"

"No one who valued their life," Rory chuckled. "How about Kitty?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "She's doing lots better."

"Good."

"The nurse in the baby unit told Luke that if she carries on how she is she might be ready to go home Friday," she sighed heavily. "I see Dr Lewis tomorrow to find out about me but I'm hoping for the same."

"That's good."

"It's all good," Lorelai nodded and looked back at Willow.

"Everything is ready at home," Rory told her sensing there was something the matter. "Grandma and Maisy have been over everything with a fine toothed comb, the house is tidier then I have ever seen it. April and I didn't mess it up too much last night or this morning."

"Can I ask you a favour?" Lorelai chewed her lip.

"Grandma?" Rory guessed. "She made a comment last night when I collected April from theirs I figured there was something up, did you fight?"

"Not really" Lorelai shook her head "But she's doing so much and I said something the wrong way then she went on the defensive. She was back to normal aloof Mom when she brought April in and then yesterday. She's still fussing but not with so much of a smile."

"She's OK Mom, she's just been very stressed and worried about you three." Rory told her gently. "The fussing is her way of making sure you are OK. Just make sure when we get back to normal that you keep in regular contact, a phone call every other day, 5 minutes tops she'll be fine just a quick download, then she might be smiley again."

"Is that what you do?"

"Yup. I think she's lonely, especially when Grandpa is away," Rory nibbled on the fridge cake. "I don't think she has many friends."

"Shocker!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry," Lorelai sighed. "I know and don't tell her this but she has been amazing this last month with the bedrest and the running around."

"She likes to be involved," Rory nodded she took a deep breath. "Mom?"

"Rory?" Lorelai looked at her with narrowed eyes as she sensed the tone change.

"I heard back from the summer camp people?"

"And?" Lorelai chewed her lip nervously.

"I didn't get it," Rory sighed heavily at her. "I asked for feedback and the person I spoke to said I shouldn't have been invited for the interview at all because I was still on an active suspended sentence…" she trailed off, "they said I was very capable and that once my sentence was completed I would be very welcome to apply again, they were impressed by me but circumstances because it's working with kids."

Lorelai held out her hand and took Rory's hand squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry Babes."

"These things happen, I guess," Rory told her quietly. "Dee got it, at one of their camps in New York. I said I'd help her shift her stuff. Is it OK if we store some of her stuff at home?"

"I'm OK with that," Lorelai tugged Rory's hand. "Come here."

Rory stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother relishing in the strength and warmth of her mother's embrace. "Two steps forward one step back."

"It's only one step, not like you're on a snake," Lorelai tenderly rubbed Rory's back, "but this way we get to have the Summer together."

"Well, kind of," Rory lifted her head and gave a weak smile. "Francine is going to Virginia for a few weeks in the Summer and she will have Gigi for the whole time as he's off doing whatever the hell it is he does. She asked me if I would like to go for a few days so I could spend time with Gigi. I said yes. Is that OK?"

"If it's what you want then of course I'm OK," Lorelai smiled warmly at her. "You're probably going to want a break from diapers and screaming."

"Not my sisters, they are going to poop gold and have sing song cries," Rory teased as she peered over the bed at the baby in the bassinet. "She's cute."

"I think so but then I am extraordinarily biased," Lorelai sighed contently, "she's part of the blue eyed brigade. Her peepers are just as bright as yours so I reckon they are permanent." She looked Rory up and down. "My first girl, you're getting too grown up."

"Yeah?"

"Far too mature," Lorelai patted the bed beside her and shifted gingerly. "Come sit next to Mommy so I can embarrass you by telling you all about how you did not poop gold," she smiled as Rory climbed onto the bed and then wrapped her arms around her older daughter pulling her into her side. "Once upon a time…"

"Oh boy!" Rory rolled her eyes. "You're definitely feeling better!"

"Getting there, now let me do this properly," Lorelai giggled slightly. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

 **xXx**

As she was wheeled into the doctor's office Lorelai let out a trill of delight. Luke turned and she reached to grab his hand. In the week since the twins birth they had had scant time together, with him spending most of his time up with Kitty or if he was not there with April. "Hey."

"Hi," Luke got up and gave her a tender kiss.

"Fair warning, I want one of these for at home so you can wheel me around," she teased as he sat back down. "Hi Dr Lewis, Dr Bremmer," she greeted her OB/GYN and the doctor in charge of the special care baby unit. "How's my baby girl doing?"

Dr Lewis held her hand out to Dr Bremmer, indicating for the paediatrician to speak first. "Kitty is doing very well, and if she continues with this progress today we shall be releasing her tomorrow. She is feeding well and her oxygen levels are good," the male doctor looked at the other doctor.

"It is also looking like we can release you tomorrow," Dr Lewis told her with a smile.

"We can go home?" Lorelai's eyes lit up in delight.

"If everything stays as it is, yes. But this is home to convalesce, you still need time to recuperate, no gallivanting about showing babies off. Stay at home for at least another week, not too many visitors, keep everything nice and calm," Dr Lewis told them sagely.

"She will," Luke nodded taking Lorelai's hand and squeezing it tight. "So home tomorrow."

"As you know we took you off the IV last night, your blood pressure has remained within acceptable levels, as long as it remains like that over the next 24 hours you are OK to go home tomorrow."

"Can I nurse the babies?" Lorelai asked looking down at the back of her hand where the cannula still remained in case she needed it.

"From Monday," Dr Lewis told her. "If you feel up to it. The medication shouldn't affect them by then."

Lorelai raised her shoulders in delight "So I'm OK and Kitty is OK, no damage?"

"None that has presented itself at the moment," Dr Bremmer stated carefully he gave them a reassuring smile as both Luke and Lorelai narrowed their eyes in his direction. "Kitty is responding very well, but we should be mindful of what happened and your regular paediatrician should monitor her milestones."

"Is she going to have trouble?" Luke sat forward nervously.

"It's possible," Dr Bemmer told him quietly. "As you both know Kitty's umbilical cord was compressed which meant that she didn't get everything she should have in that time."

"Could she have brain damage?" Lorelai whispered, fearfully clinging to Luke's hand.

"From what we have seen it is unlikely," Dr Bremmer told her reassuringly, "but there is always a possibility. Your daughter is responding very well Mr and Mrs Danes, she just need to be monitored more closely than her sister as she grows."

"The important thing, is we are going home with one Mommy and two babies," Dr Lewis smiled warmly at them.

"What a difference a week makes," Lorelai tried to smile bravely at the doctors, trying to make light of how serious everything had been a week ago.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Oh my god Luke, can you go any slower!" Lorelai whined at him from the middle seat in the middle row of the minivan.

"I don't want to jostle you or them."

"Yes but these two do not like the car," Lorelai peered at the squirming unhappy faces of the twins. "That or they don't like being strapped into the carseats."

"Or both," Luke stepped on the gas slightly, picking up speed as he neared Stars Hollow and the turn off to the road towards the house. "Did I tell you Emily was picking up April from school? So we have till she gets home by ourselves."

"That will be nice, I need some time with this little one," Lorelai stroked Kitty's hand, "and you," she stroked Willow's, "need some time with your Daddy. I'm sure you have each explained that the other parental unit is very nice and gives excellent hugs. And then you have one of your big sisters to meet little Miss Kitty and your Grandma," she looked up at Luke through the rear-view mirror. "Did you ask Mom to stay for dinner? You know Rory is coming back tonight and Dad is in a meeting till late tonight, so no Friday night dinner."

"I didn't explicitly offer, just in case you were tired or didn't want her to, but she did ask if we needed any food," Luke smiled back at her.

"She can stay," Lorelai nodded and looked back at Kitty. "I think you'll like your Grandma, she's an acquired taste but your big sisters seem to like her a lot. She brings you killer presents and if you ever need fashion advice she's the woman to go to. You see April for science, Rory for books, Grandpa for financy things and me and your Dad for everything else, and all of us for hugs," she sighed contentedly. "You forget about this bit."

"Which bit?" Luke looked at her through the mirror as he steered the car up the road towards the house.

"The bit when the unconditional love sledgehammers your heart as it stretches it bigger." Lorelai placed her hands on the twin's chests. "Did you feel like that with April?"

"Yup."

"It's a nice feeling," Lorelai smiled and looked out the window as Luke pulled into the driveway. "Here we are Kitty Willow, we're home. Home sweet home."

"I'll get the door and then the seats, I don't want you carrying them," Luke instructed her as he pulled the minivan to a stop.

"I'm OK,"

"You can cuddle them when we are inside and they are out of the seats, you are still convalescing," Luke gave her a pointed look as he climbed out of the car and dashed to unlock the front door.

"In case you hadn't realised, that dude is your Daddy, and while he can be a grumpy sourpuss at times, he likes taking care of people," Lorelai watched Luke, smiling serenely at him as he came back to the car and opened the back door so he could remove the first car seat from the seat dock.

"Go slow, I'll get Willow."

"Yes Sir," Lorelai stood slowly and placed her palm flat against her abdomen, bracing the incision as she had been taught, she was healing well but it was still sore if she moved in the wrong way. Gingerly she stepped out of the minivan and looked up at the house with a pleased smile. Eight days was a long time to be away. Slowly she walked up the path and climbed the steps onto the porch and looked back towards the car beaming as she watched Luke deftly carrying a car seat in each hand. "That is a good look for you Mr!"

Luke grinned at her and moved quickly towards her. "Feels good!"

"I know something that feels even better," Lorelai moved towards the door and stepped inside the house, she smiled in delight at the home made banner stuck to the wall. "Cool!"

Luke studied the banner as he walked into the living room and set the car seats on the coffee table.

"Welcome home Kitty, welcome home Willow," Lorelai cooed as she walked round the couch. "You don't have to be crazy to live here but it sure does help!" she bent over Kitty's seat and began to undo the fixings. "Come to Mommy Kitty," she deftly scooped the baby up and nestled her into the crook of her arm. "Oh Mommy missed this!" She raised the baby to her lips and kissed her gently, "mmm cherry blossom."

"What?" Luke stared at her blankly as he lifted Willow out of her seat.

"The babies smell pink. Kitty is Cherry Blossom. Willow is raspberry. Rory was bubblegum," she smiled delightedly as she sank into the couch.

"You can't smell a colour," Luke sat beside her cradling Willow.

"Yes you can, smell her," Lorelai looked at him for a moment before her eyes were instinctively drawn down to Kitty. "She smells pink."

"She smells like baby powder," Luke shook his head in amusement.

"She smells pink," Lorelai repeated, she shifted slightly and brought Kitty to rest on her knee so she was face on to the baby. "They really are identical."

Luke matched her hold, shifting closer so the babies were next to one and other. "Yeah, we're going to have to do the colour coding thing for a bit."

"Not for us," Lorelai smiled as she took in her girls side by side. "We'll know our Kitty from our Willow," she gave a contented sigh. "Well done Mr Danes, I wholeheartedly approve of what we have created," she looked up and him and tilted her chin requesting a kiss. It was long and urgent, the time apart and the lack of time spent together over the last week making it so needed. "We done good."

"I reckon."

"Kitty Willow," Lorelai returned her attention to the babies once more. "Our perfect pair."


	32. A Whole Family Part 2

**AN - Thanks everyone, I always loved that line about Rory smelling pink, so I had to play on it. Emily and Lorelai and their developing relationship read on but yes twins are a bandaid ;). Rory still has a fair amount of growing up to do, and there is still just over a year timeline wise before the end of the story to go, so still a few ups and downs otherwise it would be boring :P. No Lorelai didn't do anything to have the babies early, she had high blood pressure which was why she was on bedrest, but the csection was needed because of Kitty's heart rate. The blood pressure peaked because well not exactly a calm situation. I had no idea about the baby powder, I can see the reasoning but it seems kind of counterintuitive given the name :) Anyways hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 32 - A Whole Family Part 2**

"How much longer till they are awake do you think?" Buddy asked as he peered at the clock, "and what time are her parents arriving?"

"Lorelai's awake," Luke told him quietly as he helped prepare the food that Buddy had brought round. "Richard and Emily any time now."

"Does she know we're here?" Buddy looked up from slicing the sandwiches in surprise.

"No she's in a bubble," Luke smiled happily as he continued to slice the loaf. "Why don't you just wait to heat everything up, everyone will want to hold the babies first."

"I know Maisy does," Buddy beamed at Luke. "I'll have to watch she minds her P's and Q's especially with their real grandma about."

Luke looked up at the older man, he set the knife down on the chopping board and patted Buddy on the back. "Leave Emily and Maisy to it, just make sure you get a hold if you want."

"Grandma and Grandpa are here," April called as she moved from the living room to the kitchen, "Do you want me to go distract Lorelai?"

"She's pretty distracted already," Rory pointed out, "but I'll do it, take her on one of our meandering conversations. How long do you need?"

"Five minutes should do it," Luke scanned the food prep. "I'll go get the twins in a couple of minutes."

"Five it is," Rory nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

"Are you going to carry both at once?" April looked at him curiously.

"They're in their bassinets, which have handles," Luke told her moving to get the door before Richard and Emily rang the doorbell. "Hey Emily."

"Hello Luke," Emily greeted him with a smile and stepped inside. "Hello April, this is for you to open on Monday."

"But you already got me a present," April took the offered bag.

"That was just part of your present," Emily told her, slipping her coat off. "Is Lorelai awake? if this is too much for her…"

"It's eating food, talking and holding babies," Luke pointed out, "she'll be fine." He raised his eyebrows as Richard approached carrying a large wicker basket stuffed full of baby items and elaborately wrapped in cellophane and bows. "Richard."

"Hello Luke," Richard glanced down at the basket in his hand, "just a _small_ gift for the twins," he raised his eyebrows knowingly and dropped his head conspiratorially, "you should see our third guest room, you won't need to buy anything for the twins for the first year. I swear Emily's bought an entire store."

"What are you two talking about?" Emily turned to look at them alerted by her name being spoken. "Richard you're crushing the bow," she strode over and took the basket from him taking it into the living room and primping the ribbon.

Richard shook his head in mock dismay. "How is everyone today? Was it a good first few nights?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded with a slight flare of his eyes. "The three hour thing is going to take a while to get used to, but we'll be alright. I'm going to get the twins, go in make yourself comfortable."

Luke raced up the stairs and paused at the top, he could hear Lorelai and Rory having a conversation about something completely frivolous and he smiled before slipping into the nursery. The twins were tucked safely in bassinets, that were easily transportable and he had managed to convince Lorelai that the babies would be fine in the nursery when they napped during the day, partly it had been a ruse so that the party could arranged and partly it was so she could rest. When the babies were near her all she wanted to do was hold them but he did want her to rest especially as with the twins in with them at night they were destined to be kept awake. He smiled as he peered into the bassinets, both girls were awake and were squirming slightly in matching onesies. "Hey you two, there are people here to see you."

"What's going on?"

He turned at the sound of Lorelai's voice.

"Sorry Luke," Rory peered around the nursery door. "She has a Grandma Spidey sense!"

"S'ok," Luke gave her a grateful smile. "Go down. You can go down as well, it's a party."

"In my honour?" Lorelai enquired with a smile.

"And these two plus we've got a cake for April." He encircled her in his arms and gave her a soft kiss. "Go downstairs, I'll bring the twins."

"Alright," Lorelai gave him a soft smile. "I'll see you all downstairs."

Luke shook his head in amusement and turned back to his new daughters. "Come on," he quickly took the handles of the bassinets and picked the two portable cots up and followed Lorelai out the room downstairs.

"The guests of honour," Richard called in delight moving towards the table as Luke moved into the living room.

Luke set the bassinets on the coffee table and stifled a smile as the four elders moved towards the bassinets.

"Now, now," Lorelai giggled. "Everyone gets a chance for a cuddle. Why doesn't Dad have a cuddle with Kitty seeing as how he hasn't had a chance to meet her yet and Buddy can have a squadge with Willow," she stifled a laugh as Emily pouted slightly. "Mom, did you…" she nodded towards Richard and then down at the babies.

"No," Emily's pout morphed into an overly pleased smile. "I didn't tell him, I thought you would want to."

"Good," Lorelai took a deep breath. "Dad sit," she pointed to the armchair. "Now Kitty, time to meet your Grandpa, you will recognise him from his many bowties. Dad," she scooped Kitty out of her bassinet, "this is Katherine Charlotte Danes, to be known as Kitty, after her Nan and Grandpa just like Willow is named after her Pops and Grandma."

Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise and took the baby nestling her into his arm. "She's beautiful Lorelai," his blue eyes filled with pride and love. "Beautiful."

"Willow's middle name is Emily," Emily sat forward excitedly as she studied the small baby in Richard's arms, looking so much smaller against his large frame.

"I got that Dear," Richard smiled gently at her.

Lorelai bent down and lifted Willow out of the bassinet so she could give her to Buddy. "We couldn't think of a girl version of Richard so we went with Charlotte as a girl version of Charles."

"A much sounder decision," Richard tore his eyes away from the baby for a moment. "The only name I can think of is Ricki."

"Katherine Ricki Danes! Oh no that's terrible!" Emily shook her head dismissively as she looked wantonly at the babies. "Charlotte is a far superior choice. Richard make sure you support her head."

"He's fine Mom." Lorelai patted Emily's hand as she sat down. "Don't worry you will get your turn."

As the party drifted on, Buddy and Luke excused themselves to the kitchen to prepare the food leaving the girls and Richard to dote over the babies. As they neared the end of their prep Luke looked up as Richard stepped him into the kitchen. "Do you want another drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you Luke." Richard told him with a smile. "The women have veered off into a conversations that I don't really want to be a part of. Brassieres are fun to look at but not something I really want to know the details of." He glanced at the food on the side. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"We're good." Luke shook his head. "We've just got this last thing to heat, food will be about five minutes."

"Very good," Richard nodded as he watched Luke and Buddy move around the kitchen. "Luke might I impose a topic of conversation upon you." He smiled weakly as Luke looked up at him blankly. "Would it be alright if I spoke with you about something?"

"Sure."

"I'll go see if the ladies need their drinks freshening up," Buddy whispered rushing out of the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Luke looked at his father in law nervously.

"April,"

"April?" Luke shook his head in surprise. "What about April?"

"I don't mean to put a dampener on the party. It's just, she was upset that night she stayed with us." Richard smiled weakly. "I know she is very excited about the babies and that is perhaps masking a lot of unsettled feelings and with everything going on I just wanted to make sure they did not go unnoticed."

Luke nodded soberly. "Thanks for telling me."

"Is there anything that I can do to help with the review?" Richard asked gently. "I assume that evidence has to be provided."

"There's nothing we can do," Luke sighed. "It's all down to Anna. Her Mom is not going to get better but is doing well after her surgery, so it's about Anna proving that her living arrangements are a suitable environment for April. Anna will make sure she ticks every box. Not that I blame her. Chances are she'll get the custody back."

"I'm sorry Luke." Richard swallowed sadly and an uneasy silence fell over the kitchen. "Whilst we're on the train of unsavoury topics, the hospital bill will be taken care of. I've pulled a few strings and most of it will be covered on the Dragonfly's plan so you should receive a revised schedule from the hospital, the balance I will see to."

"Richard you really d…"

"No buts Luke. Throwing money about, as Lorelai puts it, is one of the few things I can do to help. I don't want you to be saddled with something I can easily fix." He smiled weakly. "If there is anything else that is needed you must let us know."

"Thanks Richard," Luke returned the weak smile.

"Well, now that I have completely ruined the mood," Richard bounced on his toes and forced his smile brighter, "we should get back to those beautiful girls." He turned to walk away and then paused and looked back at Luke. "They look like Lorelai did," he smiled warmly. "If they are anything like her when she was a small child I would suggest roller skates. Emily and I could barely keep up with her. Such an inquisitive happy little thing," he looked away nostalgically. "Her smile when she was a baby just lit up the world."

"It still does."

Richard made a noise of pleased agreement. "In which case I suggest sunglasses."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai lifted her eyes away from the baby in her arm and smiled as she took in her family. Luke, Buddy and Maisy were flitting round the kitchen tidying up after the meal whilst Rory, April and Richard at the end of the table were engaged in a deep conversation about literature. Emily meanwhile was sat in a similar manner to her, Willow nestled in her arms, her dark eyes erupting with love as she stared down at the baby. "You know you aren't allowed favourites," Lorelai whispered.

"I don't have favourites," Emily told her without looking up. "I love all my girls equally."

"All your girls," Lorelai smiled softly. "Your gaggle of granddaughters."

"My girls," Emily finally looked up and stared at Lorelai.

Lorelai swallowed nervously under her mother's gaze. The baby in her mother's arms seemed to have removed part of her mother's mask and the fierce love that had been directed at the baby was now directed at her, she looked away in discomfort. "Is gaggle the right word do you think? That's geese. I don't like geese."

"I'm not fond of them either. I've heard giggle used before," Emily returned her gaze to Willow. "A giggle of girls, which is perhaps more apt."

"A giggle huh?" Lorelai rocked slightly. "What do you think Kitty? Are we a giggle? I'm sure once you find your laugh you'll be a giggler."

"You were. Once you found your laugh, you wanted to use it at every moment." Emily interjected. "I believe your father already has plans to be the first one to make the twins laugh. He's going for the set."

"Dad made me laugh like he make Rory laugh?" Lorelai looked up again and glanced towards her father.

"He did though it wasn't intentional like it was with Rory," Emily glanced at her husband fondly as she reminisced, "your father found that his sneaking burgers in protest at the diet I'd adopted to try and lose the baby weight meant he couldn't fit into the pants he wanted to wear. He was blustering about trying to get the button done up and you let out this peculiar little chuckle. You looked so surprised but you clearly liked it because you kept trying to make it."

"I laughed for the first time because Dad couldn't fit into his pants," Lorelai shook her head in amusement. "Even as a baby I had a mean streak. I hope he goes for the singing silly songs with a ribbon round his head for these like he did with Rory."

"You don't have a mean streak."

"Yeah I do," Lorelai looked at Emily and rolled her eyes "Another thing I got from Gran along with her nose. I'm hoping they skip that part of my personality. They can have the stubbornness, I don't think there is any chance of missing that with me and Luke both being stubborn, but no meanness. You hear that Kitty?" she gently tapped the baby's belly as she spoke each syllable. "I'd like a nice stubborn caring little girl."

"A very good description of you."

"Mom," Lorelai blushed, sniffing slightly.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Emily sighed sadly.

Lorelai smiled weakly at her. "I feel a bit all over the place at the moment. I'm so happy and then I think about…" she gasped as she tried to stop from crying.

"Lorelai?" Emily shuffled closer and reached out to rest her hand on Lorelai's wrist. "It's alright Sweetheart."

Lorelai looked up at her mother in alarm and then lost her resolve. The room went silent as Lorelai began to sob.

"Lorelai?" Luke moved over towards the table.

"Luke would you take Willow, Rory take Kitty, I think Lorelai just needs a moment." Emily handed her granddaughter over, she waited until Rory had taken the other baby before pulling Lorelai to her feet and leading her out of the kitchen and into the small room at the back of the house that was still purposeless. "Lorelai?"

"I'm sorry," Lorelai whispered wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "It's hormones!"

"I know," Emily smiled gently at her. "You were like this with Rory, remember?"

"Were you scared?" Lorelai blurted. "Last week were you scared?"

Emily nodded as she tenderly rubbed Lorelai's upper back. "I was terrified!"

Lorelai wiped her face. "I told Luke I didn't want you to come. If you hadn't been here, if you hadn't driven me we wouldn't have Kitty."

"You would have found another way to get yourself there, you are a very capable person," Emily continued her gentle soothing motion.

After a long pause Lorelai hiccupped and turned to face Emily. "Mom."

"Yes Lorelai."

"It's not that I don't like it, but just with me singlehandedly funding Kleenex right now, do you think that maybe, you could maybe not call me Sweetheart?" she looked nervously at Emily, her face pulled in an expectant wince.

Emily inhaled slowly and forced herself to smile. "If that is what you would like."

"I would," Lorelai bit her lip. "Did you call me it last week?"

"I did."

"Oh, I didn't make it up then." Lorelai fiddled with her sleeve. "I have these snapshots in my head from last week and I don't know if I am making them up. You stroked my hair?"

"I did," Emily nodded softly.

"And you stayed all night with me, that first night?"

"Yes, I did."

Lorelai wiped her face again, she stared at her mother for a long silent minute. "It's weird, letting you love me."

Emily took a deep breath and forced her face to remain impassive. "I have always loved you whether you let me or not. You have always been my little girl even if we do speak different languages."

"You're getting pretty good at translating." Lorelai smiled tearfully. "Have you been studying Rosetta stone?"

"No just you," Emily patted her on the shoulder. "It's just taken a very long time for me to become competent at understanding."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We're are just very different people," Emily brought her hand round to rest on Lorelai's wrist, "and we're both very stubborn," she patted Lorelai's wrist. "You said it yourself, Mother and Daughter always. It's just been nice to actually do the mother bit."

"Apart from the whole me nearly dying thing," Lorelai joked weakly.

"Yes apart from that," Emily tenderly brushed a strand of Lorelai's hair away from Lorelai's face, "and I meant what I said in the hospital, about knowing my place. I know I'm their Grandma I won't do what I did with Rory and try and takeover."

"I meant what I said too," Lorelai leant forward as if to hug her mother and then pulled back wrapping her arms around herself.

"Good," Emily nodded with a sigh. "Shall we go back in?"

"Can't keep you away from those babies for long can I?" Lorelai giggled. "You have to let Dad have a go you know."

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm very good at getting my own way," Emily stood tall and straightened her jacket. "Though fortunately there are two of them so there is less chances of an argument as we don't have to share."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory looked up as she heard her door open for a moment letting in the sound of the twins screaming their heads off before being tempered by the wood closing again.

"Rory?"

"Hey April." Rory looked towards the staircase as April appeared. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but both of them are yelling their heads off. I'm putting it down to them not liking bath time, or that they got into a routine in hospital and the new location and the party unsettled them," April gave a tired sigh. "I still have some homework to do. Can I do it up here?"

"Course you can," Rory inclined her head indicating for April to join her. "I also have homework to finish, another 100 pages of this to read before my class tomorrow at 10am." She showed April the book as April joined her on the couch. "What's yours?"

"Geography," April pulled out her worksheet. "I should have done it yesterday."

"Our new little sisters are a major time suck," Rory shook her head in amusement. "Did you have a good time today? Did you peek at what Grandma gave you?"

"Yeah," April smiled guiltily. "She got me make you own kits, perfume and lip-gloss. I think she's trying to encourage the girl in me out…"

"While still respecting you individuality and your love for science. She did that with me as well. Got me books but on etiquette and beauty techniques. I think I was eleven or something, back when we didn't really know each other," Rory grinned. "She means well."

"I know, I like it."

"But?" Rory folded the corner of her page and closed the book sensing that something was not as it should be.

"It's just pretend. It's not real." April gave Rory a weak smile. "It's like this weekend it's been fun to pretend I had a whole proper normal family, you know a Mom, a Dad, grandparents, kids, all together."

"Who was pretending?" Rory set her book on the side.

"But it wasn't my Mom, and I know I want to call them Grandma and Grandpa but they aren't really. A Stepmom makes sense so does a stepsister but stepgrandparents? It sounds stupid." April sighed. "I think I'm missing Mom but I don't like talking to her because every time I do she tells me all about what we're going to do when I go live with her. I love her and I miss her but I don't want to live 2000 miles away from Dad. I don't want Willow and Kitty not knowing who I am."

"It sucks," Rory offered a sympathetic smile, "but today, no one was pretending, this is our family April. It's messy and dysfunctional but this is our family and you're always part of it."

"I know, and it feels stupid to feel upset," April sighed and looked at her work. "I think it's because it's my birthday. I've never spent a birthday away from my Mom. Plus it's a big one. 13. I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I hate to tell you, but 13 is still a kid," Rory grinned at her, "and in this house we are still kids, we'll always be the kids, even when we are 40!"

"Dad is 40 this year," April sighed. "I want to do something for it but…"

"I will help you, wherever you are," Rory interrupted her gently. "It's what sisters are for."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily slid her hand across the bed and her eyes snapped open. Richard's side of the bed was empty and she knew even without looking at the clock that it wasn't time for him to get up. She looked over her shoulder towards the dressing and bathroom, the light was off. With a frown she slowly levered herself into a seated position. She listened, the house was silent. With a sigh she slid out of the bed and grabbed her robe. She quickly made her way out the bedroom and through the upstairs to the stairs at the end of the hallway. The air was still and chilled and she wrapped her arms around her. As she made her way down the stairs her eyes were drawn to the light in the study and she sighed again as she quickly made her way across the house.

"Richard?" She padded into his study and stared at the papers littered across his desk. "What are you doing?"

"Updating the will," Richard told her without looking up.

"Now?" Emily shook her head and crossed to stand beside him. "Why now?"

"I realised I needed to get things in order and then I remembered how busy I shall be over the next couple of weeks," Richard moved some papers around. "I also have raised the paperwork to create the twins trust funds."

"What's that?" Emily's eyes were drawn to a mindmap, with scribblings out and underlines and circles. "That doesn't look like family admin. That could have waited for work tomorrow." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "You need your sleep."

"It's not work," Richard picked up the piece of paper and stared at it. "It's a way, I hope, to keep April here."

Emily's hand tensed on his shoulder. "Richard we can't interfere. Not with Luke and April. All we can do is support with whatever happens."

"You adore that girl. Why can't we interfere when it is going to make the lives of people we love miserable? Why can't we step in and try to help?" Richard scowled at her. "Besides it's not to keep April with Luke and Lorelai, it's to keep her in Connecticut."

"I don't understand," Emily stared at him blankly.

Richard looked up at her with a sigh. "Why must April's, and Anna's, lives be ruined because of Anna's mother's illness. Especially when she can be treated anywhere."

"Richard what on earth are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make Anna a proposal. I have no doubt she will be unhappy with me butting in but I hope to express upon her the importance of family and a support network," Richard handed her the piece of paper. "I have a few details to iron out but, I think, with this, we should interfere and if all else fails we set up a fund for April to access so she can fly home whenever she wants and can call any of us whenever she wants."

"Richard!"

"It's just money Emily," Richard took the paper back from her, "having our family whole is far more important than us missing a holiday or a donation to some charity, which, let's face it, is what we would be doing with this money."

"But Anna will get angry, she might stop us having contact with April." Emily whispered fearfully.

"I don't care if she does get angry. It makes me angry to see that girl upset, to see Luke upset because I know that upsets Lorelai. We know what it is like to lose your daughter to distance I don't want that for Luke. This plan," he tapped his notes, "is a pragmatic and practical solution to the problem. It keeps our family whole and close. With the twins arrival it's just become complete. I don't want it broken so soon." He sighed and took her hand squeezing it comfortingly. "I have to try Emily for everyone's happiness. I have to try!"


	33. Some kind of wonderful

**AN - Thanks you so much guys, can you belief two thirds of the way through! So Richards plan, do you want to see what it is ;) well here you go. One of you snagged were I was going back with the court case well sort of so here it is. Let me know what you think**

 **Chapter 33 - Some kind of wonderful**

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Luke looked across at Lorelai as they parked the minivan in a space near the diner.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded with a slight edge of uncertainty. It was the first time in six weeks she had been out other than for doctors' appointments and her stay in hospital but now, finally, they had all been given the all clear. "We have to do it sometime, and all we are doing is going to sit and have some of your fabulous food. They're three weeks old. If I stay in much longer we're in danger of becoming hermits and our phone will quit because of the amount of times it has rung." She gave him a disarming smile. "Besides I want to show my beautiful girls off."

"Alright," Luke gave her an uncertain look and climbed out the vehicle. "I'll get the stroller out."

"So I've got twenty minutes then," Lorelai poked her tongue out at him. "Ooh, that look was nearly as dirty as what made the need for the stroller!" She gave a soft giggle, climbed out of the car and then slid open the back door. "Hello my buttercup," she cooed at the baby. "Did you like the car ride? I see Willow did. You didn't fancy a sleep huh?" She gently began to undo the multitude of straps that held the baby in place. She looked up as Luke swore at the back of the car. "Uh oh Kitty, Daddy can't figure out the pram!" She laughed as Luke gave her an another annoyed look. "We don't mind though do we? It means we can have a little chat."

"LORELAI!"

"Or not," Lorelai placed her hand protectively on Kitty's bod, so there was no danger of her falling out and turned around to greet Patty who was charging across the street from the dance school. "Hi Patty."

"How are you darling?"

"We are all perfect, big tick from the doctor. So we are out and about, well a little bit at least," Lorelai smiled warmly.

"And how are the twins?" Patty peered through the windows at the babies. "Oh they look gorgeous!"

"They are perfectly perfect in every way," Lorelai sighed contentedly.

"Does he need a hand?" Patty asked as Luke swore again. Without waiting for an answer the dance teacher rolled her eyes and moved to the back of the car. She grabbed the metal frame that Luke was fighting with from him and with a quick kick and flick had the frame in it's correct position. "It's like that dear," she gave Luke a cheerful smile as he stared at her in disbelief. She winked as she walked back to Lorelai. "I won't tell him I read the manual the day I was visiting you!"

"Your secret is safe with me," Lorelai giggled. "We're going to be a little while in the diner so…"

"I'll go tell Taylor you're here," Patty patted her on the shoulder. "I know he's been interested in seeing them."

"We were just going to have a quiet brunch" Lorelai told Patty hopefully.

"It's just Taylor dear, he needs to talk to you to make sure he has all the details right for paying out on the pool." Patty told her as she walked away. "Oh look Babette and Morey!"

"Oh boy," Lorelai muttered down to Kitty. "It's not going to be a quiet brunch. I hope you don't mind cuddles because people are going to fight over you." She lifted the baby out of the car set and brought the baby to her shoulder so she could close the door. "Good thing there are two of you."

"Done," Luke called from the back of the car.

"Well done Hun!" Lorelai brought Kitty to the back of the car. "You'll get used to it."

"It's more complicated than my truck," Luke grumbled as Lorelai settled Kitty in the stroller. He frown turned into a smile as Lorelai tucked Kitty in, "she looks comfortable though."

"She is, why don't you have a chat with her while I get Willow."

"I'm not going to stand on the street and have a conversation with a baby when she can't answer back," Luke looked after her in disbelief.

"Just for bath time then," Lorelai gave him a pointed look as she opened the back door and started to unstrap Willow.

"That's different, that's just us," Luke folded his arms.

"I hate to tell you Hun," Lorelai lifted Willow out of her seat, "but this entire town knows that the grizzly Adams act is just that an act. They know you've always had a heart Tin man."

"Would you put her in the stroller so we can get inside," Luke requested exasperated

"Yes Daddy," Lorelai purred at him.

"Don't say it like that," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Like people don't know we get frisky, if the planet sized stomach wasn't a clue these two are very good pieces of evidence," Lorelai settled Willow into the stroller and tucked the blankets around the babies. "Oh god they are so beautiful!"

"I know come on," Luke grabbed the handle of the stroller and steered it the diner.

"What's with the tude mister?" Lorelai caught up with him. "Oh I see," she grabbed Luke's hand making him stop. "If we are out and about, you can't keep us safe."

"Not with these crazy…"

"Wonderful people," Lorelai kissed him gently, "who all in their own weird way care about us. And who are all going to adore our adorable babies. Relax Hun," she kissed him again. "We're about to be hit by a tsunami of love, from a whole lot of well-meaning people. I learnt a long time ago to just go with it. It's a lot easier. And this time we have two little alarms who will tell us when they have had enough."

"I guess."

"Trust me. These are our daughters, they are going to be good at voicing their displeasure" she kissed him a third time, "besides, if they can cope with Mom cuddling them to death, they can cope with Miss Patty, and Babette and whoever else turns up."

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard stared at the single story house for a good five minutes before he climbed out of the rental car and made his way up the sun scorched path. With a sigh he pushed the door bell and waited patiently until the door opened and he was faced with a surprised looking Anna. "Hello Miss Nardini, Richard Gilmore, may I come in?"

Anna stared at him, and her mouth dropped open as she tried to comprehend his appearance and then a wash of horror flooded across her face. "Is April alright? What's happened?"

"Nothing has happened," Richard gave her a gentle smile. "She is absolutely fine."

"Why are you here then?" Anna scowled at him still standing in the doorway not inviting him in.

"I would like to discuss what is going to happen in a few months," Richard kept his voice level and the smile on his face despite the evident shift towards hostility. "We can do this on the doorstep if you would like but we are letting all the air conditioning out and it is very warm out here."

"Fine," Anna took a step back and let him enter the house.

Richard smiled gratefully at her and waited to be directed out of the tiny foyer. It seemed to take Anna a moment to realise that he wasn't going to speak until he was sat down and with a soft huff she led him into the small living room. "Is your mother also Nardini?" he whispered as his eyes fell on the small hunched grey haired woman sat in an faded blue armchair. At Anna's nod he gave a bright smile. "Hello Mrs Nardini, I'm Richard Gilmore, Luke's father in law. I hope you are feeling better?"

"Much better thank you, I'm Christine." Anna's mother introduced herself, gingerly raising her hand to shake Richard's. "Is April alright?"

"April is wonderful," Richard gently shook her hand and smiled kindly at her.

"So you're Lorelai's father?" Christine looked him up and down. "April is very excited about the babies, are they doing well?"

"Fighting fit, they shall be a month old tomorrow," Richard smiled proudly. "They both have a good set of lungs on them and the Gilmore appetite," he self-deprecatingly placed his hands on his waistline, "though hopefully they take after their mother and older sister."

"Age, it comes to us all," Christine smiled wryly and looked down at her legs. "April sent us pictures. She talks about them every time we speak, and about you and your wife."

Anna took a step forward. "Mom, I'm going to speak to Mr Gilmore…"

"Richard please," Richard tried to interject with a smile.

"I'm going to speak to, Richard, in the kitchen, shout if you need anything." Anna held her hand out indicating to Richard to follow her into the kitchen. She waved her hand at the two seat kitchen table wordlessly directing him to sit. "Would you like a drink?"

"Something cold please." Richard sat down and watched as Anna moved around the cramped kitchen making him a cold drink. He swallowed nervously as he took in how tense and tired the woman looked and smiled kindly at her as she set the drink down in front of him. "Thank you. Your mother has responded well to her treatment?"

"There isn't anything else they can do so it's just a waiting game," Anna sat in the table and stared at him defiantly.

"I'm sorry," Richard sighed. "I…"

"You want April to stay with Luke," Anna spat at him. "That's why you came, not to ask about my mother."

"I would like April to be with both her parents. Anna, I understand your predicament and I also think that maybe you were not thinking clearly when you decided to come here." Richard smiled kindly at her. "I understand the pull, the need to be with your family and the guilt you feel if you do not. I would like to propose an idea to you."

"What?" Anna folded her arms across her chest.

"I would like you and your mother to move to Hartford"

"What?!"

"I would like you to move to Hartford with your mother," Richard reiterated

"Even if I could, Mom won't want to move, her life is here," Anna stared at him in shock.

"And yours and April's lives are in Connecticut." Richard looked at her sagely. "Anna, can you honestly tell me you want to bring April here, to spend her days having to watch you become more and more stressed as you care for your dying mother. What support network do you have here? In Hartford, you would have Luke…" he frowned as Anna made a noise of disbelief, "you would have him Anna, and you would have Lorelai and you would have myself and Emily."

"Why?"

"Because we love your daughter, and her happiness is directly linked to my own daughter's happiness." Richard sighed "Anna, several of my investments are in real estate. I have made enquiries and there is a vacant unit within one of them. I have asked the management firm not to list it. If you would like I would let you stay there rent free for the duration of your mother's illness. It is two bedroom unit but there is also a very large living room and I would allow and pay for a partition to be put in to create a third bedroom. Additionally I would like to pay for a palliative care package for your mother, allowing you to get appropriate rest."

"What's the catch?" Anna asked, clearly chewing on the inside of her cheeks.

"That you and Luke share custody," Richard told her quietly, "nothing further then that, beyond agreeing to accept our help."

"So you're offering to spend and lose money because you love my daughter?" Anna took a shuddering breath

"Yes," Richard nodded.

"What do you want return?" Anna took several deep breaths. "People don't just do this."

"I want April to stay in Connecticut. I want to make this awful situation as easy for her as possible. I would also like to try and help you. This is a lonely awful time, and if we can help we would like to." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is the arrangement detailing my offer and my expectations. Should you decide to take me up on this I will of course pay for all moving costs? My contact details are on the card." He smiled kindly at her, "I will let myself out."

* * *

 **xXx**

"So what else have you got to do then?" Rory asked as she and Lane strolled down the street.

"Not much," Lane gave a resigned sigh. "Mama has arranged the actual ceremony and Zack has done the after Mama party. Just the dress for you and a dress for the party for me. I'm going for one that you can actually see I'm a girl."

"Is the other dress that bad?" Rory grimaced in anticipation.

"It's very traditional," Lane sighed heavily, "but Mama is so excited about the thought of me wearing it, so we have something to share. It's a nice idea, it just sucks that there is enough fabric in it to make four dresses out of it. Though she has agreed I don't have to wear the pants."

"The pants?" Rory stared at her aghast.

"Yeah," Lane pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes. "Still it's only for a couple of hours. Ooh lets try in here," she pulled Rory into a store.

Rory grinned as they stepped into a veritable cornucopia of clothes, racks and racks of clothes with hardly any space to move about. "You want to get your wedding dress from a thrift store?"

"It's not thrift it's vintage, appropriate for a daughter of antiques sellers I think. Come on start digging," Lane moved to a rack containing dresses and started to paw through the clothes.

"Ok," Rory took another rack and started to look for something that could resemble a bridesmaids dress.

"So how are things with you and Spencer?" Lane called over her shoulder.

"Really well," Rory blushed. "We um…you know, for the first time the other night."

"Really!" Lane spun round and stared at her in delight. "How did it happen was it…good?"

"It was great," Rory faint blush started to burn crimson. "He was helping me revise, and we were at his and I was sat on the floor and leaning against his leg and he was sort of playing with my hair and well, I suddenly got very uninterested in grammar," she giggled. "He likes to lay there afterwards, with his arms wrapped around. It made me feel so safe," she sighed happily. "I've never felt like that afterwards. In hindsight with Dean and Logan, it just kind of felt like it was something I should be doing, I didn't have that this time."

"Must mean it's right," Lane gave her an excited grin. "Ooh good find," she stepped to join the rack that Rory was on and pulled out a dress that Rory had paused at.

"For your wedding dress? It's red!" Rory stared at her incredulously.

"No, for the honeymoon," Lane gave her a nervous smile. "I want to be sexy. Zack has been with a whole bunch of girls and I haven't ever been with anyone and I don't want him to think I suck."

"He wouldn't have waited for you for a year if he cared if you suck," Rory took the dress from Lane and put it back on the rack.

"I guess," Lane sighed and continued to look through the clothes. "Do you think it matters? I mean what if it's really, really bad? What if I get it wrong?"

"I don't really think there's a wrong way," Rory glanced around the store suddenly aware what they were talking about. "Have you talked about this with Mrs Kim?"

"You want me to talk about sex with my mother?!" Lane scoffed.

"Yeah sorry that was dumb." Rory shook her head at her own stupidity. "Just remember, there is nothing to be scared about, it's all perfectly natural, if a bit weird the first couple of times. My advice just be relaxed, it makes it easier."

"Easier?" Lane looked at her alarmed.

"Well," Rory fiddled self-consciously with her hair and lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "I found that if I wasn't really into it, I'd get tense and, well, you know, would as well."

"What do you mean, weren't into it?" Lane's eyes narrowed.

"I don't mean that. I agreed each time but you know when you're tired and all you really want is to make out and things go a bit further and all you can think about is you need a shower because your hair is greasy or there is a 2000 word paper that you should be writing," she smiled sheepishly, "again, hindsight, they weren't right."

"Uh huh," Lane gave her a sideways look. "I guess," she pushed some dresses to the side and gave a low whistle. "Bridesmaid dress alert!" she pulled out a beautiful peachy cream summer dress.

"It's white," Rory took it and stared at it surprised.

"It's peachy cream," Lane pointed out, "it's so you."

"It's gorgeous, but it's still white."

"It's peachy cream," Lane repeated again. "Were getting it."

"What about you?" Rory took the dress and studied it.

"We have more racks," Lane waved her hands at the rack, "but hey, big check mark for us," she mimed making a tick. "Ooh!" she grabbed a dress from further down the rack.

"Ooh!" Rory imitated as she studied the dress Lane had pulled out. "Fashion show?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"I think these two get their explorer badges for being so good on their walk today," Lorelai cooed as she gently rocked Willow from side to side. "I also think, this little one, wins her eating badge. I'm going to have to switch sides or I'll end up totally lopsided".

"Is Kitty not eating properly?" Luke looked up alarmed and then back down at the baby in his arms.

"She is but she's daintier. Willow full on gulps, Kitty sips and takes twice as long. I just need to make sure she has the time," Lorelai carefully winded Willow. "Speaking of which, time to swap." She positioned Willow on one side of her lap carefully supporting the infant's head while Luke stood and they awkwardly began the process of switching the twins. "We need eight arms," Lorelai grinned as Luke deposited Kitty on her lap and reached to take Willow, he hesitated as the phone began to ring. "Leave it it's probably Mom." As he put his hands in position to take Willow the machine clicked in.

"Luke it's Anna…If you're there can you pick up?"

"You got them?" Luke asked removing his hands from Willow, at Lorelai's nod of assurance he quickly dashed to the phone. "Hey Anna. April's still at school. I thought we were going to call later…Richard what?" he turned to look at Lorelai in alarm. "Anna hang on a second, Lorelai is here. Can I put you on speaker?" he looked down at the phone and then at Lorelai in confusion.

"The button at the top," Lorelai directed, her face creased in concern as Luke fiddled with the phone. "What did my Dad do?"

"Flew to New Mexico to speak to Anna," Luke whispered locating the button and pushing it. "Anna you there?"

"Yeah," Anna's voice crackled over the speaker. "Hi Lorelai."

"Hi Anna. What did my Dad say? I'm so sorry whatever it is I…" Lorelai started to apologise.

"Your Dad came to make me a generous offer. One which I'm going to take him up on," Anna told them. "We're moving to Hartford, Mom and me. He has an apartment and we can stay there while Mom is…well you know. It's going to take a few weeks to get everything arranged but we'll be close."

Lorelai glanced at Luke; he had gone white and still and Lorelai could tell what he was guessing, with her arms filled with babies she couldn't reach out to him. "That's great Anna." She answered sensing that Luke wasn't feeling especially talkative.

"Your Dad's only condition was that we share custody, but he also said something about April having to see me stressed while I cared for Mom as she...as she…" Anna took a shuddering breath and trailed off. "I was thinking maybe we could have an arrangement the reverse of what we had before. With her living with you most of the time and then coming to me every other weekend. If you are Ok with that. Just while Mom is still here, that way, it wouldn't get in the way of her school and she wouldn't have to see."

Luke exhaled sharply. "Anna of course."

"Could we do it before the 3rd July?"

"Anna, you can see April whenever you want," Luke told her. "We'll work out what is best for you, her and your Mom."

"Thanks Luke," Anna took another deep breath.

"Do you want me to talk to April or do you want to?" Luke asked carefully.

"I'll do it."

"Alright, well when you know what is happening, I can come and help you with the move if you want," Luke offered.

"You don't need to, Richard is sorting everything."

"Let us know if there is anything we can do," Lorelai interjected. "Dad's often really good with the big picture, he sometimes forgets the little things, like milk and bread."

Anna made a noise of amusement. "Thanks Lorelai. Luke can you take me off speaker?"

"Just hold the phone and press the button again," Lorelai directed.

Luke did as he was advised and then raised the phone to his ear. "Anna you still there…Yeah I will…No I didn't know…he was worried about April…yeah they do. It will be. Him and Emily they really do…because it's all they've ever really wanted…yeah…yeah I know. Are you sure I can't help?" he snorted in amusement. "I can, but if Richard and Emily are there I don't think burgers will cut it…yeah they are…alright…bye Anna," he put the phone down and turned to stare at Lorelai who had a questioning look on her face. "She wanted to know why I thought Richard was doing this really, he told her it was because he loved April."

"They do love April," Lorelai nodded, "and they are pretty fond of you too. Especially as you have tamed the wild daughter and given them extra grandbabies," she watched as Luke returned to the couch and sat down with a pleased yet bewildered look on his face. "Luke, what's all they've ever really wanted?"

"Family." Luke smiled weakly at her. "I think it's all any of us really wanted," he leaned forward. "Come on Willow it's Kitty's turn."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Do you think Grandpa will like it?" April asked for the eighteenth time, as she climbed out of the minivan.

"He'll love it," Lorelai assured her as she met her at the car door and began detaching the car seat from the base.

"I hope so," April looked down at the book in her hand, "it doesn't seem like enough."

"It's more than enough, he doesn't expect anything," Lorelai told her as she settled Kitty's car seat onto the crook of her arm and closed the car. "Why don't you push the bell? I think the bambinos want to see Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"They can't see that far yet," April looked at her confusion, "baby's eyes don't develop un…oh," she smiled slightly embarrassed. "I'll do it," the thirteen year old dashed to the door.

"It really isn't enough," Luke muttered as he joined Lorelai at the back of the minivan as they walked across the driveway to the door.

"They don't expect anything in return, well that's not true," Lorelai readjusted the car seat, "they expect to be included in our lives."

"Which they will be," Luke rested her hand on the small of her back as they came to stop behind April.

After a few moments Emily came to the door with a flustered look on her face. "Hello everyone come in,"

"Hi Mom," Lorelai greeted her looking slightly concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, but this new maid is absolutely useless! She can't follow simple instructions. She brought the stroller downstairs and not the pram so we've just had to switch them," Emily smoothed her hair and then forced herself to smile. "Come in."

"The pram, the stroller?" Lorelai questioned carefully. "How many do you have and why do you have them?"

"Well I didn't see the point of you hauling the stroller back and forth, it's so heavy and your hands are already full," Emily looked down and gently stroked Kitty's cheek. "I have two, the pram for now and the stroller for when they are a bit older and have their head control. This way you have your hand's free to eat and they will be more comfortable then in their car seats."

"Right," Lorelai sent a nervous look at Luke. "Well, let's see this contraption then."

"Is Grandpa here?" April asked hopefully.

"Yes, he's in the dining room getting it set up," Emily pointed towards the dining room and then looked down at Willow. "They get more beautiful every time I see them."

"I think so," Lorelai grinned, "when we get them out and I get my hands back. I've got some pictures for you to stick on the fridge."

"Why on earth would I stick a photograph on the fridge?" Emily looked at her in alarm. "Go through."

The three adults walked through to the dining room entering just at the end of a long hug between Richard and a slightly tearful April.

"That's quite a carriage there," Lorelai tried to make light of the situation as she studied the immaculate Silvercross pram.

"It was yours," Emily told her, "but it's big enough for them both to fit in."

"You kept my stroller?" Lorelai stared at her mother in surprise.

"Well it's one of those things you keep in hope of it being used again," Emily looked at the floor with an edge of sadness before looking up with an overly bright smile. "You didn't want it when I offered it for Rory but I think the twins will look wonderful in it. It's got all new sheets and I bought this wonderful soft blanket to cover them."

"And this was what I was telling you about," Lorelai addressed the babies and smiled, "thanks Mom."

"I want to have a hold before we put them in it," Emily informed her.

"Definitely Mom," Lorelai nodded and turned her attention to April and Richard who seemed to have composed themselves. "So Dad what was the verdict on the book?"

"It looks very interesting," Richard looked down at the book in his hands.

"Apricot, why don't you help Grandma get the babies out. I'm sure there is a specific place she wants the car seats put," Lorelai prompted handing the car seat to Emily. "That's Kitty."

"Alright, are they colour coded?" Emily studied the baby with interest.

"Tonight, Kitty is in pink and Willow is in purple," Lorelai informed her smiling softly as April followed Emily out of the room with Willow.

Luke took a step forward offering Richard is hand. "I can't thank you enough for what you are doing, Anna is…"

"You don't need to thank me Luke," Richard took his hand and patted it softly. "It was a pragmatic solution to a horrible problem. I'm just very pleased she took me up on my offer. Let's go through to the living room. I would also like a cuddle with my granddaughters. Emily does have a tendency to hog them." He patted Luke on the back and gestured towards the living room.

Lorelai waited until Luke had walked passed her before stepping in front of her father and stopping him from walking further. "You Richard Gilmore are some kind of wonderful."

"I just wanted to help," Richard smiled with embarrassment at her, his eyes beginning to go shiny.

"And for that you should take your props, Thank you Daddy." Lorelai gently kissed his cheek. "Now let's get you a baby to cuddle. I'll tackle Mom and you make a dash for the yard line and steal the point." She gave him a cheeky grin. "I should work on my sporting knowledge."

"That might be wise." Richard patted her on the hand. "Though fortunately there are two so no tackling is required!"


	34. Joy of Motherhood

**AN - . THANK YOU for reading, yes Richard's suggestion is totally pragmatic and I'm so glad you all liked it, I never understood in the show why they introduced April and then sent her off to New Mexico other then to split Luke and Lorelai up and give us that amazing letter (I assume there was a plan ASP had that never happened). While this is an AU I am still following some of the plot points so certain things are happening because they need to for later things ;) Prutruedeau - Yeah I know :) but I felt to have her say no to this would just be dumb (I mean it's an amazing offer) and would just make her caricaturish, most of the other no's have been because she was jealous of Luke's life, this has nothing to do with jealousy and all as Richard said because she wasn't thinking straight when she came. voodoomarie & Kpop38 - Thank you so much, the benefits of using a system at work that takes for ever to load, I have this open alongside and bash little sections out so that's the speed, I appreciate that you think it's good and you enjoy my style, thank you. lorelaidainesfan - I'm British, we're not stuck up, well most of us aren't, reserved perhaps with a national psyche to use sarcasm and have the ability to talk about anything using the medium of weather, ;). Anyways on with the show, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 34 - Joy of Motherhood**

"I'm coming bubba, just as fast as I can," Lorelai called over her shoulder as she quickened her pace in changing Willow, as Kitty screamed from the crib. "I'm coming, Mommy's coming, nearly there." She redressed Willow and scooped her up and rushed over to the crib and nestled Willow down beside Kitty, for a moment the baby quietened and then started to scream again. "Oh come on Kitten," she scooped up the screaming baby and gently rocked from side to side. "What's the matter huh? What's the matter? You're not wet," she checked the diaper. "You can't be hungry, you only ate half an hour ago. Have you got more gas," she lifted the six week old infant to her shoulder and began to lightly pat Kitty's back, after a few soft pats, Kitty loudly released the gas that was bothering her and stopped crying. "Oh bubba, you had a balloon belly, that's better!" Lorelai returned Kitty to the crook of her arm, "that's all better. Ok, nap time, time for bedebyes," she carefully set Kitty in the crib and tucked the blanket around her. They had found over the last couple of weeks that the girls slept better when they were together. "Ok you two sleep time."

The last five weeks since they had brought the babies home had been a minefield of working out what worked and what didn't. On days when Luke went into the diner early Lorelai was lucky if she was able to get dressed by eleven because she seemed to be on a constant cycle of feeding and diaper changing until eleven when the twins seemed to crash out for a couple of hours and she could finally see to herself and the mountains of laundry that came with babies.

As she crossed to go into the master bedroom from the nursery the doorbell rang and she froze. "Please don't be Mom!" she said out loud as she grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, a hooded zip cardigan which she thought might be April's from a basket of clean laundry and pulled it on as she hurried down the stairs. "Please don't be Mom!" She ran her hands through her hair quickly in a vain attempt to making it look decent and opened the door. "Lane! You're not my Mom!"

"Oh, is she coming? is this a bad time?" Lane looked at her nervously.

"No, she's not at least I hope, because well, I do not even want to think about the lecture I would get for being dressed like this so late in the day," Lorelai took a step back so Lane could enter the house. "Did Luke send you?"

"No," Lane shook her head. "I have the week off, so we can get everything ready for the big day."

"Right, yeah, sorry," Lorelai stared at her apologetically. "My days are blurring."

"Joy of motherhood," Lane gave her another nervous smile.

"Currently the joy of motherhood consist of the six tonnes of laundry I have to do," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "for such tiny things, they sure can produce a lot of fluids."

"ick, do you want a hand?" Lane offered.

"I would love you forever. I need to be one of those Indian gods with the multiple arms." Lorelai shook her head in amusement. "So what do I owe the pleasure the drummer soon to be formerly known as Miss Kim?" she waved Lane into the kitchen. "Do you want a coffee?"

"No thanks," Lane responded quickly and then looked around as Lorelai gave a soft sigh. "Was that the wrong answer?"

"No I'm only allowed one cup as I'm nursing. It's just times like these would usually call for a coffee and a Danish. Which right now would be heaven," Lorelai raised her shoulders in nostalgic delight and then moved to a basket of clean laundry.

"That time will come," Lane told her good naturedly

"It seems so far away. No resuming the proper coffee consumption until bambinos are off the boobs and no danishes until I can fit into my jeans again and can stay fitted into my jeans. I miss my denim," Lorelai tipped the laundry onto the kitchen table. "It needs sorting. Anything pink, yellow or stripy in one pile, anything purple, blue or dotty in another, everything white in another," she grabbed two tiny socks and paired them. "We're colour coding until people can figure them out."

"People?"

"Luke and I have it. April is getting there but everyone else is still a little unsure which one is which," Lorelai smiled. "So, you didn't come by to help me with laundry, what's the goss?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Lane looked at her nervously as she neatly folded a pink onesie, "about what happens after you get married, or before if you want but…um, sex," she blushed and looked down. "I can't really ask my Mom. Well, I could but I don't think that that's a conversation I really want to have."

"Yeah I can see that," Lorelai shuddered at the thought of having that conversation with Mrs Kim, "What did you want to know or discuss?"

"I get the mechanics and I've read stuff and I've talked to Rory about it but I feel like I need some sort of motherly guidance. Rory was great but," Lane sighed, "she said, it's better when you relax and now I just feel so unrelaxed."

Lorelai nodded in understanding. "I hear you. it's like when people say 'stay calm', it does the opposite because you think 'ohmigod there is a reason I shouldn't be calm'. But she's right."

"I don't know how I should feel about it, what if I do it wrong? What if I don't like it?" Lane chewed her lip nervously.

"There's no really wrong way to do it." Lorelai looked at Lane cautiously, "have you ever, um…experimented with yourself?"

"Experi…oh," Lane's eyebrows rose in alarm. "No."

"Ok, so you have no frame of reference for what you do or don't like which means you can have fun with it," Lorelai gave her a reassuring smile. "Part of the fun and believe me, sex is the ultimate cosmic entertainment, is doing whatever you want with it. It doesn't just have to be missionary and over in a flash which was my first experience." She shook her head dismissively, "don't over think, just go with the flow. If you're doing something and it doesn't feel right then change it, mix it up, the possibilities are endless. In fact there's a whole book on it," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "What works for one couple doesn't have to work for the next and there is no right or wrong between two consenting adults, it's all about what works for you two. Just don't do food play in the bed because that gets really gross. My advice for that is out of the bed and then shower together. Shower sex is fun," she giggled. "Have you talked to Zack about it?"

Lane shook her head. "He knows what to do."

"No, he knew how to be an immature guy who grabbed anything in a skirt. I doubt he cared about what those girls wanted." Lorelai gave her a meaningful look, "but he's waited for you which means he's grown up. He clearly adores you and wants to do right by you, so talk to each other. That's the foundation of everything, the ability to talk about it and laugh about it," Lorelai told her sagely. "Part of them being a man is realising what we girls go through in the course of being girls and not making a massive deal about it. Luke, oi, was I nervous the first time I had my off week and when I told him why we couldn't he just went 'oh that' and told me to tell him what I used so he could have a box at his in case I needed it."

"So I should talk to Zack," Lane took a deep breath.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded and then exhaled. "Oh kid, I feel like I should be giving you shots not making you do laundry."

"I like laundry," Lane shrugged, "and these are cute," she held up the onesie she was holding to look at the picture of a butterfly on the front.

"Well I appreciate the help with the never ending mountain," Lorelai gestured at the laundry, "Don't let it stress you out. This time, is for stressing over flower arrangements and seating charts and how not to kill your mother. We're really looking forward to Saturday."

Lane giggled. "Its good you and Luke can come."

"We're there with bells on," Lorelai told her with a grin. "My Mom and Dad are going to come and watch the twins, we might have to duck out early because of the laundry creators but we wouldn't miss it."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hi Emily, Richard come in," Luke greeted his in-laws as he opened the door to them.

"Hello Luke, we're so sorry we were delayed, there was a smash on the highway," Emily smiled excitedly at him as he stepped back to let her in. "You look very smart, I do like you in a suit."

"Thanks," Luke forced himself to keep a straight face.

"Where are the babies?" Emily glanced around the downstairs.

"The twins are upstairs, they're having a nap," Luke nodded in greeting to Richard as his father in law closed the door.

"Oh," Emily looked at him in disappointment and then glanced at her watch. "When will they be awake?"

"They usually wake up about two," Luke stifled a smile.

"Oh," Emily gave a despondent smile.

"Don't worry Mom, they are fun to watch asleep," Lorelai called as she scurried down the stairs, "just don't wake them up, we are finally getting them on a routine. We've put Kitty in yellow and Willow is in purple."

"You look very nice Lorelai," Richard smiled at her.

"A floaty dress hides a multitude of sins," Lorelai self-consciously smoothed her dress over her hips

"Very wise, but then it has only been a seven weeks, no one truly expects you to be back to normal just yet," Emily smiled kindly at her.

"Yeah," Lorelai looked down nervously and then glanced up at her father. "I um… their…what I…um."

"Luke, might I trouble you to show me where your coffee maker is." Richard clasped his hands and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll go show him," Luke gave her a sympathetic smile.

Lorelai waited until her father was out of earshot. "I pumped, so there is something if they do wake up you can give them that and I'll be back at 2 to feed them and then back again at seven." Lorelai glanced up the stairs. "If Kitty wakes up and starts to cry, she likes circular motions on her back, and if it's Willow she doesn't like to be bounced," Lorelai fiddled nervously with her bracelet, "you have to rock her gently."

"Lorelai," Emily tenderly placed her hand on Lorelai's wrist. "I know. The twins will be well taken care of."

"I know that but you…"

"We're going to be late," April bounded down the stairs. "Hi Grandma!"

"Hello April," Emily greeted her warmly. "You look very grown up!"

"Lorelai did my eyebrows," April showed Emily her plucked and shaped brows, "and she painted my nails and I'm wearing my own perfume," she thrust her wrist at Emily, "smell!"

"Very nice," Emily smiled indulgently at her.

"I'm going to get in the car," April called into the kitchen. "We're going to be late!"

"We won't be late," Luke strode out of the kitchen. "Come on Lorelai," he raised his hand to take Lorelai's arm.

"I'm not sure I should, what if they need more then I was able to pump," Lorelai glanced up the stairs again. "What if…"

"Emily and Richard will give them formula," Luke assured her. "Come on the wedding starts in twenty minutes

"But…" Lorelai looked back up the stairs. She gulped as Luke gently guided her to the door. "I should check on them just before we…"

"They'll be fine Lorelai," Emily assured her and joined Luke with ushering her out the door. "Have fun," she closed the door behind the couple and gave Richard a wry smile. "I give it ten minutes before she calls to check up on them. The first time away from the babies was always going to be hard."

"Well seeing as we have ten minutes shall we go take a peek?" Richard smiled at her excitedly, he swivelled and moved up the stairs.

"Richard," Emily chased after him. "Don't wake them," she called as she hurried up the stairs to catch up with him.

"It's not a race," Richard held the nursery door for her. "Now, let us look at these beautiful girls," he led her in to the nursery and peered into the crib. "Oh Emily, look, one of them is awake."

"Purple or yellow?" Emily asked eagerly.

"Purple."

"Willow," Emily breathed in delight.

"Your little favourite."

Emily shivered slightly with embarrassed indignation. "I don't have favourites."

"Of course not Dear" Richard stifled a smile. "Do you think we should break the rules?"

"Lorelai only said not to wake them up," Emily inched closer to the crib.

"Well then," Richard leaned in and scooped up his granddaughter. With a huge smile he turned and nestled the baby into Emily's arms.

"Lorelai will be angry," Emily told him hesitantly as she smiled down at the baby.

"I won't tell if you won't. Come on," he gently put his arms around her shoulders and guided her to the armchair in the corner of the room. He sat and then reached around her waist to pull her down onto his knee.

"Richard!" Emily looked at him nervously. "We might break it."

"We won't break it," Richard pulled her further onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and helping her support the baby.

"We're not twenty six anymore," Emily readjusted the baby, love for the infant flowing out of her dark eyes as she forgot about their combined weight on the chair.

"No we are not," Richard pulled a face at the baby, "but I liked doing this and she really does look like Lorelai," he tickled the baby under her chin and the baby's lips curled up, "she smiles like her too."

"Yes," Emily rested her head on top of his leaning into his frame and sighed softly, "She does," she smiled at the baby earning a smile in return. "Such a pretty smile, it's so wonderful to see it again."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai glanced at her phone for what seemed like the millionth time. They had been home after the ceremony so she could nurse the babies and they had been back at the wedding for an hour yet even though they had returned to a supremely organised house with no crying babies she was still nervous.

"I'm going to take it off you if you keep looking at it," Luke grumbled at her as he set a glass of lemonade in front of her.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll stop looking at my phone, if you stop staring daggers at Spencer." Lorelai put her hands comfortingly on Luke's shoulders.

"I'm only looking out for Rory, I mean what do we know about this guy? Her saying, 'Mom, Luke this is Spencer' doesn't really tell us anything about him," Luke grumbled staring angrily towards the young man dancing with Rory, "he needs to watch where he puts his hands I…"

"Cool it," Lorelai squeezed his shoulders pulling him backwards into the chair. "I know plenty about him. She talks about him all the time and the only reason we haven't met him properly is because of the two little girls you want me to stop checking in on."

"I s'pose he did meet Richard and Emily," Luke scowl lessened slightly.

"And they gave him a passing grade," Lorelai gave him a pointed look. "You know how hard that is to get."

"I guess," Luke gave a heavy sigh. "Why is Zack wearing that again?" he shook his head in dismay at the young man wearing the traditional Korean dress he had worn at the first ceremony. "That kid is weird, he better do right by Lane."

"Or you'll string him up by his unmentionables," Lorelai giggled. "The father force is mighty strong in you today Mr Danes," she giggled again as Luke scowled at her. "Why the long face snookum?"

"What are you even…" Luke trailed off and shook his head in dismay.

"Teasing you makes me feel better," Lorelai poked her tongue out at him. "It also takes my mind off the fact that I want to be dancing but that would be akin to the hippo dance in Fantasia, so I will spare everyone that."

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself," Luke shook his head as he leaned forward, "especially as I can say that your," he nodded at her breasts, "have never looked so good."

"And I've told you, when they look this good you can't touch them because that would make another milk fountain, which may have been funny the other night in bed, is not for the strictly PG13 audience of a wedding breakfast," Lorelai sighed self consciously. "You promise I don't look fat?"

"You look amazing," Luke looked her up and down with hungry appraising eyes.

"Geez," Lorelai poked his arm. "Dirty," she blushed under his gaze. "Oh hi April!"

Luke jumped around embarrassed and then frowned when he found his daughter nowhere to be found.

Lorelai let out a childish laugh and pushed his shoulder. "Got you."

"Right come on," Luke stood up and held his hand out.

"So romantic," Lorelai stood up, she smoothed her hand across her middle. "You're sure I look Ok?"

"You look amazing."

"Second only to the bride right? And maybe her super stunning bridesmaid," Lorelai smiled as he pulled her towards where people were dancing.

"Better then everyone," Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to sway to the music.

"I can believe little Lane is married," Lorelai sighed as they moved, "the first of Rory's friends to get married. One day it will be her," she smiled as Luke let out a low grumble. "It will be, maybe to him."

"Don't."

"Oh, I don't know, I think they fit," Lorelai studied her daughter and Spencer laughing together as the pair danced together. "Two adorable nerds, and he makes her happy, that's what is important," she turned her head to look over her shoulder as Luke moved her around the floor, "that's all we really want is for her to be happy," she sighed and stepped in closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Weddings make me a bit loopy."

"You're always a bit loopy," Luke tightened his grip as she snuggled into him.

"It's nice to be us," Lorelai whispered. "I've missed it, being a big fat burden and then slave to babies is tougher then I remembered. I like being just Lorelai and not some precious thing that might break."

Luke swallowed and tenderly ran his hand down her back. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"I know," Lorelai snuggled in closer to him as they swayed in time to the music. "Just when all you have to do is sit for a month, your brain tends to go places. And the slave thing will get easier as they get older," she gave a contented sigh, "but this feels so right, good music, good food, a super sexy dance partner. Luke and Lorelai not Mom and Dad for an hour."

"We should do it more often."

"A date night," Lorelai raised her head from his shoulder and gave him a beaming smile as he nodded. "Deal!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai slipped inside the house and stifled a smile at the sight of her father sat in the armchair his head tipped back mouth open and snoring softly. She glanced around the rest of the downstairs and finding it empty quickly made up the stairs. As she neared the top of the stairs her eyebrows rose in surprise as she heard the sound of her mother singing. Cautiously she made her way to the nursery and peered through the door. She smiled at the sight. Her mother sat in the chair holding Kitty rocking her gently, as she softly sang to the totally enthralled baby.

When the song seemed to come to an end Lorelai cleared her throat making Emily look up in alarm "Hi Mom,"

"Kitty was fussing, I didn't wake her up."

"Good that you were here then," Emily gave her a soft smile. "Did you just want snuggles Kitten, huh?" she approached her mother and daughter and knelt on the floor beside them.

"You should sit in the chair," Emily started to inch forward.

"No Mom, stay put, she looks mighty comfortable," Lorelai sat back on her heels and smile. "You did the laundry."

"I had to do something while they were sleeping," Emily huffed slightly. "I forgot how much young babies sleep."

"They've got lots of growing to do. Give them a couple of months and we will be begging for mercy," Lorelai smiled gently.

"Did you have a good time?" Emily asked pleasantly.

"It was lovely, a little weird in places but kind of perfect for Lane and Zack. Luke and April are still there, April was having fun." Lorelai climbed off the floor to check on Willow in the crib. "Sookie dropped me off. Hi Willow, were you listening to Grandma sing?" she scooped her daughter out of the crib and nestled her in her arms and walked back to Emily. "What inspired that?" Emily squared her shoulders and pursed her lips as she blushed red. "It wasn't a criticism Mom, I've just never heard you sing before aside from the odd happy birthday," Lorelai resumed her place on the floor.

"I used to sing to you when you were small, before we had to beg for mercy," Emily gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Huh?" Lorelai looked down at Willow and chewed on her lip. "I don't remember that."

"You were very tiny," Emily told her quietly. "It was before we got the Nanny."

"Eees," Lorelai muttered, "the never ending parade of different women to fill in for you."

"They were never ending because I didn't like that they were filling in for me," Emily retorted. "I hated that you got so close to them, but I needed the help."

"I don't want to fight Mom," Lorelai sighed. "I just don't remember this really motherly thing that you did, it's sad."

"Sad?"

"That I don't remember it," Lorelai muttered as she looked down at the baby. "Did you really hate the nannies?"

"I abhorred them," Emily sighed sadly and focused her attention, "it's probably what caused the damage," Emily's eyebrows rose as she realised what she had said.

"Damage," Lorelai looked up at her curiously.

After a long pause Emily gave a soft sigh. "The cracks in our relationship," Emily gave her a weak smile. "Cracks that are only now being repaired."

"Oh," Lorelai swallowed. "I don't want cracks with them."

"Why would you have cracks with them?" Emily frowned.

"When I go back to work properly, I don't know how I'm going to manage it," Lorelai sighed heavily. "I have to go back. I mean I own the business and also for me. To be Lorelai and not Mom." she groaned slightly. "I sound awful! I mean I love them more than anything. I want to give them everything but I was only me for the smallest of windows. I just got rid of Rory, not rid but you know what I mean for the first time in my life I was beginning to be me, and I wanted to have a baby with Luke. I just didn't think it would be so quickly and I didn't expect two of them," she rocked Willow as the baby began to fuss. "I love them so much it hurts I just wish…"

"I understand Lorelai," Emily rested her hand on Lorelai's shoulder, "but you are coping wonderfully with them. Another testament to how strong you are. Give it a few months they will be less dependent on you, it will get easier."

Lorelai chuckled dryly. "Who'd have thought it, me taking advice from you?"

"It is somewhat shocking I have to agree," Emily echoed the sentiment with a good natured roll of her eyes, "but it's what I am here for, I'm more then tea parties and frivolous cocktail parties. I do have hidden depths."

"I'm learning that," Lorelai told her as she raised Willow to her shoulder, "but you should still do your tea parties and cocktail parties, if you stopped those I really would feel like I had fallen through the rabbit hole. Besides you rock a cocktail gown. Much better then you do baby spit up."

"What!" Emily looked at her front and grimaced as she saw the small trail of sick on her shoulder. "Oh, how did I not notice that?"

"You were in baby bubble," Lorelai chuckled. "I figure it's why babies are so cute, so you don't notice the gross," she grimaced as she felt Willow filled her diaper and the baby began to whinge. "Speaking of which, right on schedule, give it ten minutes and Kitty will be doing the same."

"Oh," Emily lifted the baby off her lap slightly in alarm.

"Here Mom," Lorelai handed her a cloth as she got to her feet. "Can't have her messing your pants as well. Just keep doing what you were doing, it's a good look for you."

"It is?"

"Yeah," Lorelai gave her a warm smile. "Number one Grandma Award for you I reckon."

Emily blushed and open her mouth as if she was going to say something in return, instead she gave another soft sigh and cradled the baby close to her fixing the baby with a pleased smile.

"You Ok Mom?" Lorelai asked as she deftly changed Willow's diaper.

Emily nodded. "I just can't get over how like you they look. It makes me feel so nostalgic."

"So I won the awards for cute despite the giant head," Lorelai grinned at her.

"You did," Emily confirmed, "balance impaired or not you were a beautiful baby, so happy and full of joy," she looked up from Kitty and ran her eyes up and down Lorelai's figure. "I'm very pleased that you chose to have more children Lorelai, you're a wonderful mother."

"Thanks," Lorelai blushed and quickly redressed the baby. "It wasn't so much choosing though," she returned her mother's scrutiny. "You sure you're OK?"

"I'm just a bit tired," Emily dismissed her concern.

"Well I'm back so you can get home and get an early night though maybe you should get some coffee before you go, Dad is zonko down there so you should probably drive," Lorelai chuckled.

"I'll do that," Emily rose carefully so not to jostle the baby. She smiled at Lorelai warmly. "Thank you for letting us look after them tonight."

"Thank you for offering," Lorelai returned with a smile. "It was a massive help."

"Well I'm glad I could be of some use," Emily gently laid Kitty in the crib. "Will you join me for coffee?" she asked staring hopefully over the crib at Lorelai.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, I can't drink the coffee but I can sit with you while you wait for Dad to re-enter the land of the living."

"Good," Emily nodded. "Goodnight my precious ones," she smiled down at the baby in the crib and across at Willow in Lorelai's arms before moving out of the nursery.

Lorelai chuckled as she rocked Willow. "My Precious," she imitated Gollum from Lord of the Rings. "I told you, you were her favourites," she kissed the baby and then laid her down in the crib, the two infants nestled together. "Oi you two, every moment, picture perfect," she giggled as Kitty's face contorted with the unmistakable expression and the room filled with the sound of the baby loudly filling her diaper. "Good thing I love you two so much!" Lorelai scooped Kitty up as the baby began to whimper. "Come on messy pup lets clean you up."


	35. The New Fit

**AN - Thank you everyone, for reading and also the lovely pick me up messages. I was having a bit of a week and let the stupid comment bug me when i should have been focusing on the awesome comments from everyone else, hindsight is a wonderful thing but I was very grr argh on Friday. I really do appreciate your kind supportive words and I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. The cracks with Lorelai and Emily are slowly slowly being mended but it's going to take time, it was broken for a long time! I'm so pleased you like the Lane and Lorelai scene, I always liked their relationship and felt that maybe Lorelai saw herself in Lane a bit and wanted to be the support to her that she never got. Some of you have picked up on certain things which will be important a but later on so all I will say is crumbs dears ;) Kpop381 - I feel that Lorelai seemed a little quieter in the latter series a little less bouncy, when Rory was still a teenager she was stuck in this arrested development and I wonder how much of that loud humour and silliness was an act to make up for the fact she was everything and didn't have much money etc etc. with Rory growing up she could dial it back a bit and just calm down a little and begin to explore who she actually is. Paola1991 - I'm killing her off because it benefits the plot :) and it would be boring if everything went perfectly. Prutruedeau - I'm glad you liked the Luke and Lorelai scene it was a late entry rewrite, the wedding was completely different more townsfolk but not right, when I was reading through I realised that everything about Luke and Lorelai was about the babies and not just them so I felt it needed to be rectified and I get what you mean about the revival, the only scene I really felt was them was when she was dancing with the coke cans and he's sat on the couch just staring at her kind of exhausted. last four words, well the story will have four words at the end, the current plan is for it to be an exchange between two people but my ending is a bit different to what ASP had planned. ;) Thanks again everyone, here's the next chapter, Lane's back for a download of how everything went ;) Let me know what you think. x**

 **Chapter 35 - The New Fit**

Rory looked up in delight as Spencer walked out of his bathroom back into the main space of his tiny apartment. "I made you sandwiches for work."

"Very domestic," Spencer smiled at her as he straightened his shirt.

"About as domestic as I get," Rory walked around the kitchen counter and handed him the brown paper bag. "Are you sure you are OK with coming up this weekend to help? It's my whole family plus April's Mom and other grandma."

"I don't mind helping and I know about this stuff. Your sister will definitely have questions about what everything is and I don't know if you've noticed she can be a little blunt," Spencer set the bag on his table and straightened Rory's slightly off centre cardigan. "I'll attract the bluntness so she doesn't upset anyone and hopefully it might let me earn some points with Luke."

"It's not that he doesn't like you," Rory smiled sheepishly at him. "It's just he's protective of me. And you know it was his home turf so he was exerting his Alpha Maleness, he is the only boy in the house."

"I get it, he's sees you as his little girl." Spencer smiled and glanced at the clock. "I gotta go or I'll be late."

"Can I walk you?" Rory asked hopefully.

"To work?" Spencer grinned in delight. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Cool, give me one sec to get my purse," Rory darted across the small apartment to the bed in the corner and grabbed her purse from the bedside table. She smiled happily as Spencer gathered his own bag shoving his homemade lunch inside.

"You got your key?" Spencer asked as he opened the door.

"Yup," Rory smiled opening her purse and showing him her set of keys. "I never had a key to a house that wasn't my Mom's or my dorm room." She stepped out of the apartment and waited for Spencer to lock the door before together they wound through the cramped hallway and down the three flights of stairs to the entrance. "This sure keeps us fit."

"Saves on a gym membership," Spencer held the main door open for her and the stepped out onto the sun soaked street. "It's warm already."

"It's going to be warm all summer," Rory trotted down the steps of the apartment building and waited for him on the sidewalk. "We could have ice cream."

"Is every thought you have about food?" Spencer chuckled and gently took her hand.

"No, sometimes I think about literature and the papers I have to write, but seeing as how I don't have to do that for a whole three months I find that you, Spencer Anderton, have been taking up space in my mind," Rory squeezed his hand as they walked along the sidewalk. She glanced sideways at him and giggled. "I made you blush."

"Well, it's not every day a pretty girl tells you you occupy her thoughts," Spencer turned crimson. "What did Paris want?" he self-consciously changed the subject.

"Oh, it was just her getting back to me. Dee suggested that as Joely wasn't with her boyfriend anymore and is going to come back to the dorm, that we look at sharing, seeing as how she likes me and all."

"You are very likeable."

"Why thank you kind Sir. The rooms are either for two or four so I asked Paris if she would be interested in being the fourth," Rory shrugged with mock tiredness. "After a ten minute lecture about party girl Barbie, she agreed."

"You are going to be living with Paris?" Spencer stared at her in dismay.

"It's not that bad," Rory told him with a wry smile. "I did it the first two years and the plus side is she is super organised and scrupulously clean. She's actually very sweet, she's just a bit intense," she nudged him as Spencer scoffed. "I'd rather I have Paris, someone I know and trust then a complete stranger."

"So, is that what you are going to do today, speak to housing?" Spencer asked as they waited to cross the road.

"Yeah and then I am getting some books out of the library, I have a choice of two classes next semester and I'm not sure which I want to do, so I got last year's book list and I'm going to read one of each and see which I prefer," Rory smiled as they darted across the road, "and I thought I would go by the market and get some food to further improve my domesticity. Any requests?"

"What can you actually cook?" Spencer raised his eyebrows good naturedly.

"I can do pasta," Rory looked at him sheepishly. "Most of the time. The last time I did it all stuck to the pan," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I come from a line of non-cookers."

"I could teach you to cook, your summer education," Spencer smiled and then looked at her nervously. "I was thinking maybe if you would like you could come with me to Baltimore in August?"

"Baltimore?"

"The conference, it's the first time I've get to present." He smiled excitedly at her. "Well I've done posters but never papers."

Rory grabbed his arm excitedly. "That's so great!" She frowned." Isn't the conference when I go to Virginia?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Spencer gave her a slightly sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I would have loved to go with you." She squeezed his hand. "I've never been to Baltimore," Rory bounced on her toes as they continued down the street. "I've seen more of Europe then I have of America!"

"It's kind of dull," Spencer told her quietly. "Beautiful but the highways are just so long," he shrugged sheepishly. "The summer before I went to college I went with Dad on the road for the whole thing, the longest we spent together. Amazing what you can talk about."

"I've never done a roadtrip either," Rory pushed the button at the cross walk. "When you get home tonight you should tell me about it."

"It's boring."

"No it's not," Rory squeezed his hand. "It's your life, I like hearing about it. You hear about mine enough."

"I like hearing about yours."

"Good thing we've got lots to tell each other," Rory smiled at him. "You didn't answer my question?"

"Dinner?" Spencer grinned at her. "Why don't you stick to your strengths."

"Cool, I'll spruce up a frozen pizza."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai quickly tucked Kitty's leg inside her onesie and did the front up. "You young madam were clearly the kicker." She hoisted the nine week old onto her shoulder. "Kick, kick, kick, those little legs, makes you big and strong." She smiled as Kitty made a cooing response. "Is that right, I didn't know that," the baby cooed again as they made their way downstairs to where Willow was already sat in the double stroller. "So you see you two, you are coming with Mommy to work." She grinned as both babies made noises in response. "Yes I know. I would much rather play too but Mommy has a staff meeting to go to and we want to see how Auntie Sookie is getting on," she slipped on her jacket and then checked that the twins were warm enough.

With a sigh she threw the diaper bag over her shoulder and opened the door backing out with the stroller. "Bumps girls," she called as she began to move the stroller down the porch steps. She sighed again as Willow began to whimper. "Now now, none of that thank you," the baby made a screech. "I know but Mommy isn't strong like Daddy. She can't lift you all the way down, she has to bump you. But we have a nice walk to the Dragonfly." She quickened her pace and began the short walk to the Inn, talking all the while to the twins, treating any noise they made as if they were talking to her.

"You, are late," Michel hissed at her as she approached the Dragonfly porch.

"Well a howdy do to you to," Lorelai retorted as she scowled up at him.

"We start in two minutes, by the time you have those inside and everyone has made the googoo sounds at them, we will overrun." Michel strutted down the steps and lifted the stroller unprompted so she could push them inside. "I asked you to be early."

"And I tried but I didn't think you would want a stinky diaper," Lorelai nodded towards Kitty.

"You are correct," Michel gave the baby a withering look.

"Hey," Lorelai slapped his arm. "Don't look at her like that, you'll scare her."

"I scare all little children, I think I am allergic to them," Michel straightened his jacket. "You are wearing jeans, to a staff meeting."

"I can fit into them, I want to celebrate." Lorelai smoothed her hands over his hips self-consciously. "They are my smart ones."

"Well, I suppose, If I was as fat as you were, I would wish to celebrate fitting into my clothes." Michel sighed and looked her up and down. "It is a shame that your hair did not stay as it was, it was so fabulous."

"It doesn't look that bad," Lorelai nervously ran her hands over her hair, her changing hormones meaning that the lustrousness that she had benefitted from during pregnancy had now gone. "It's just gone back to normal."

"I know," Michel made a little pout, "but it was very becoming on you," he held the door open for her. "I hope they do not cry, Sookie is in a particularly squealy mood today."

"Don't hold your breath," Lorelai guided the stroller into the reception area of the Inn.

"When are you coming back full time?" Michel asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Lorelai looked down at the twins. "It's a touchy subject."

"Is the flannel man insisting you stay at home like it is the nineteen fifties?" Michel peered at the twins with an upturned nose.

"No," Lorelai shot him an angry look. "It's just he doesn't want a nanny to look after them, not that I am keen on it either, and I can't exactly bring them here. I don't think our guests would like it."

"No, they would not," Michel nodded in agreement. "Sookie, if you squeal and they cry I will hit you," he caught sight of Sookie approaching.

"I'm not going to make them cry." Sookie frowned at him and then bent over the stroller. "Auntie Sookie wouldn't make you cry," she spoke in a high pitched voice to the twins. "Lorelai they look so cute."

"I think so," Lorelai smiled down proudly at the babies, "we have extra staff members for today's meeting."

"You should bring them in more often," Sookie tipped her head as she studied the twins. "They can be full time members of staff."

"Sookie," Michel scoffed. "Screaming babies, is not good for the image of the inn. Now we must get on, the goo goo eyes can happen another time."

"We've been told," Lorelai pushed the stroller towards the dining room.

"You are coming back though?" Sookie asked her nervously.

"I will be. I'm just not sure when, and how. Right now I'm on tap, and…" Lorelai sighed. "I dunno, I need to work it out."

"Well, we can work it out." Sookie moved a chair to make the walkway big enough. "We can figure out what's best for all of us before Michel takes over completely."

* * *

 **xXx**

April bounced on her toes as she and Luke waited in arrivals for her Mom and Grandma to arrive. "I should have done a sign."

"In case she has forgotten what you look like?" Luke patted her on the shoulder

"Well, I have had my eyebrows done, and I have mascara on," April fluttered her lashes at her father and then giggled. "Lorelai said I should do that to annoy you."

"I bet she did," Luke shook his head.

"So is Lorelai coming?" April looked nervously at the information board.

Luke shook his head. "Not today, she didn't want to force the twins on your Mom and grandmother."

"But they like babies," April told him oblivious as she stared towards the door hopefully.

Luke let the comment go, and followed her gaze to the arrivals door. He and Lorelai had decided that it would be too much for the twins and most likely for Christine after a long flight to force her to deal with babies who were likely to fuss, plus he didn't want to rub his good fortune in Anna's face. With everything going on, it was already a stressful situation no matter how regulated Emily and Richard had the process.

"So Grandma and Grandpa are already there?" April turned to look at him.

"Yes, Richard and Emily and Rory and her boyfriend are unpacking things at the house, or at least getting things like the kitchen and obvious stuff unpacked," Luke told her as he glanced at his watch. It was almost an hour after the plane had landed and he hoped that there wasn't anything sinister behind the delay.

"How did Mom's stuff get here so quickly?" April asked curiously.

"It got collected last week. Richard put them up in a hotel for a few days" Luke put his hand on April's shoulder to try and get her to calm down at bit, he knew the incessant questioning was because she was nervous.

"There they are!" April squealed and slipped under the metal bar and dashed towards Anna.

Luke followed, watching as April threw herself into Anna's arms, and they stood wrapped in each other's embrace in the middle of the walkway. He moved slowly to give them time and approached Anna's Mom who was sat in a wheelchair watching the reunion with tear filled eyes. "Hello Christine."

"Hello Luke," Christine looked up at him, giving him a weak but warm smile.

"How was your flight?" Luke asked not really sure what he should say.

"It was long and bumpy," Christine sighed, "but we got here."

"Hello Nana," April approached her and gingerly wrapped her arms around Christine.

"Hello Angel," Christine held the teen as closely as she could, "I'm so pleased to be with you,"

"I told Grandma your favourite colours, she was getting the apartment redecoratedm" April told her with a smile. "I think you will like it, it's got nice big windows,"

Luke smiled awkwardly at Anna as April started to regale her Grandmother about the new apartment, "Hi."

"Hi," Anna gave him a soft smile. "Thanks for picking us up. No Lorelai?"

"We wouldn't be able to all fit in the minivan, not with babies and the…" he pointed at the wheelchair. "We also didn't know how tired you would be or if you would want to see the twins."

"Mom has been looking forward to seeing them," Anna looked down at her mother. "April's sent that many pictures we feel we know them already."

"Well I could bring her and them with food later if you want," Luke swallowed nervously again.

"I think Mom would like that."

"Right," Luke exhaled heavily, his shoulders rising and falling as he struggled to think what to say. "Was there a problem with your bag?"

"No, we just had to wait for everyone to get off before us," Anna gave him a pointed look.

"Right," Luke closed his eyes for a moment as he realised his stupidity, "so shall we go," Luke looked hopefully at April and Christine.

"Yeah, I really want to show you the apartment," April grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her away from Christine and towards the exit.

Luke smiled weakly at Christine as he stepped in to push her wheelchair.

"Don't take it to heart Luke," Christine told him softly. "My daughter is never good at hiding her feelings. She is jealous and stressed."

Luke frowned. "We've tried to be…"

"I know you have," Christine turned as much as she could to look over her shoulder, "but she's faced with you and this wonderful life, with these in-laws who are incredibly generous. Not to mention April is now so close but still so far. But you know what that is like. Give her a few days, she will be better once everything fits in to place."

"I will."

"You're a good boy Luke," Christine offered him a warm smile as she tucked her greying hair behind her ears. "I always did like you."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily spun as she heard an electronic click, turning just in time to see Rory sheepishly trying to hide her phone. "What on earth are you doing?" Emily chastised her. "We have so much to do, and not enough time to do it."

"I was taking a picture for Mom," Rory told her apologetically.

"Why would your mother want a picture of me unpacking boxes?" Emily stared at her in confusion.

"Well it's more what you are wearing," Rory gestured at Emily's equivalent of casual clothing and the scarf that she had tied around her hair.

"Honestly," Emily gave Rory a displeased look and hurried over to another box. "Put this in the bedroom at the back."

"Yes Grandma." Rory nodded dutifully and did as she was told, collecting the box and moving off to the hallway where the main bedrooms were.

"I can't believe the incompetence of those people, first they are late and then they just abandon all the boxes in the living room," Emily shook her head angrily as she strode to another pile of boxes.

"It's alright Mrs Gilmore, I've got this," Spencer darted out of the kitchen. "I'll shift them, perhaps you'd like to check I did the kitchen correctly."

"I'm sure you did Spencer and I have told me call me Emily," she smiled at him with an edge of fondness and then watched the young man lift the two boxes.

"Here you are Dear," Richard blustered in through the front door. "A third, fourth, fifth and sixth set of keys."

"Good," Emily nodded haughtily and strode towards the newly created room in the corner of the room.

"I don't understand why we need this many sets of keys." Richard followed her.

"We need this many sets of keys because perhaps Anna's mother would like a set, she's not an infant, the care service require a set, the maid service need a set and I think it's a good idea for us to have a set, just in case," Emily glanced over her shoulder as she moved into the new room.

"What about the second set," Richard asked her plaintively. "Oh Emily!" he stopped in surprise as he entered the small new third bedroom. "This is rather nice!" he studied the room taking in the small day bed and the desk nestled under the tiny section of window that the contractor had managed to steal from the living room.

"I wanted April to have somewhere comfortable for when she stays," Emily muttered as she set about making the bed up, "and the second keys are needed by the building manager."

"Emily it all looks lovely there is no need to be so worried," Richard tried to reach out to her but Emily turned a fraction before he could reach her to collect some throw pillows from the floor.

"It's not done," she muttered as she fussed with placing the pillows. "I wanted it to all be ready, at the very least the boxes in the right room, those men were so incompetent."

"I know, I apologise for choosing incompetent men," Richard took a step closer this time managing to catch her hand. "Why are you so upset?"

"I just want it to be ready. I don't want there to be any reason for Anna to find fault," Emily shivered slightly. "She doesn't like me, perhaps for good reason with the whole awful way I intruded on her life that first time. I just don't want to create an argument."

"Emily," Richard turned her to face him. "If there is an argument, it will not be because of anything you have done, at least this time." He squeezed her shoulders. "Now do try and relax they shall be…" he trailed off at the sound of April's excited voice filtered in, "they are her."

"But it's not done," Emily looked nervously around the room. "There are still so many boxes."

"Which we will move and they can unpack where they want them, these are their belongings," Richard told her pointedly. "Now," he gingerly teased the knot undone on her head scarf and lifted it away. "Much better," he kissed her softly on the forehead. "After you."

"Thank you," Emily slipped passed him and out into the living room where the Nardini's were stood taking in their new home. "Hello," she tried to sound calm. "I'm Emily Gilmore. It's nice to see you again Anna, and it's nice to meet you. May I call you Christine?"

"You can, nice to meet you Emily," Christine nodded in greeting. "This apartment is beautiful.

"It is somewhat in disarray. I had hoped to have all the boxes properly located but the movers were late and just dumped them all in here," Emily sent a frustrated look at the remaining boxes. "I took the liberty of having them arrange the furniture in the most logical position but if you want things moved then I'm sure Luke and Spencer can move them for you."

"Everything looks fine," Anna nodded her eyes wide as she took in the pristine apartment with its smooth wooden floor and large bright windows. "This is…the apartment it's…"

"All yours for as long as you need," Richard stepped forward as he sensed her upset. "Emily has prepared a pack for you, details about where the local facilities are as well as the details of the services she has arranged and the lease agreement for the car."

"The car?" Anna looked at him in alarm. "We have a car."

"Yes," Richard nodded. "But this apartment has two spaces and you mentioned that there wasn't much trunk space in yours. So I leased one for a year initially for you with ample space. You can use whichever is appropriate. Your car was delivered yesterday," he smiled gently at her.

"I…I," Anna looked at the information pack on the table and then at Luke for help.

"Why don't you have a look around Anna," Luke stepped forward. "You can tell Spencer where you want things."

"Who's Spencer?" Anna asked in confusion.

"I am," Spencer called brightly as he stepped out of the hallway with Rory.

"Spencer is my boyfriend," Rory told Anna quickly. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rory, Lorelai's daughter," Rory introduced herself to Christine.

"It's very kind of you to be helping out with this," Christine smiled at the young couple in front of her. "I'm sure you have better things to be doing."

"It's not all altruistic," April giggled. "Dad's letting Rory borrow his truck in return next week."

"Hey," Rory swiped at April in indignation. "I was going to help anyway, Luke just offered. Besides I got to see Grandma's fabulous look. Where did the headscarf go?"

"Grandma was wearing a headscarf!" April turned to Emily with delighted intrigue.

"I didn't want to get dusty," Emily fiddled self-consciously with her sleeves. "Now we should get on there is a lot still to do, and I'm sure Anna and Christine would like to get settled without us in their way." She moved forward to the information pack. "I also put details of the associations I go to in case any take your fancy Christine, and there is also some details of the junior versions if you are interested Anna. Though I'm sure they are not really your thing," she smiled weakly. "Also all the contact numbers you might need."

"Thank you," Anna whispered quietly. "You didn't …"

"It's not a problem," Emily shot her a nervous smile. "We're happy to help."

"Yes indeed," Richard clasped his hands. "Now do take a look around and get situated."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai looked over her shoulder as she heard Lane call her name and she waved as Lane darted across the street to join her. "Hi, I didn't know you were back."

"We got back the other day," Lane fell into step with her, "out for your daily constitutional?"

"Yup, I find if I take a stroll around the town, it means I control access to the bambinos and it helps with the denim cause. Though today I had to go by the middle school to get the papers we need for April."

"She's going to go to the middle school here?"

"Yeah, moving over the new school year, it will be a lot easier, she can walk and as Anna is now in Hartford there is no need for us to be travelling to Woodbridge every day," Lorelai smiled weakly. "We all agreed."

"When did Anna move back? I thought she was in New Mexico," Lane whispered in awe. "Did her…"

"No Christine is still alive, they moved up at the weekend so April is a lot happier." Lorelai sighed and then forced herself to smile. "Anyway Mrs, tell me all about your honeymoon."

"It was Ok," Lane gave her a weak smile. "It wasn't quite what we thought, but we had fun."

"And?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"I think I got the hang of it, though I didn't enjoy it on the beach," Lane wrinkled her nose. "All that sand everywhere!"

Lorelai pulled a face. "Like crumbs in the bed, no thank you. But happy?"

"I guess, it's not what I thought, it kind of…I don't know…it was anticlimactic," Lane gave a soft sigh as they continued down the path.

"Which is kind of the opposite of what you want," Lorelai commiserated with a soft chuckle.

"Zack was kind of fast," Lane whispered. "I think he was nervous too. It was better when we got home, except I think Brian heard," she blushed.

"I think I'm going to have to get you that book," Lorelai patted her on the shoulder. "Sounds like Zack could use some encouragement and you can always get Brian noise cancelling headphones," Lorelai paused as they neared a busier section of the street. "Did you talk about it, you and Zack?"

"Yeah," Lane nodded. "We're going to work on it together."

"Good, that is what marriage is about, working on stuff together," Lorelai resumed walking. "At least I think, I'm not entirely sure, I'm not really sure how a piece of paper and a ceremony changes what we were. These do," she nodded down at the sleeping babies, "but as far as I can tell, still Luke and Lorelai, when we aren't being Mom and Dad of course."

"They are getting so big," Lane peered at the babies. "They still look so alike,"

"Well that's the identicalness and ten weeks old tomorrow. They start to get fun soon, around about four months that's when the personalities come out," Lorelai stared down proudly at the babies. "You didn't comment on the denim."

"You're back in your jeans!" Lane glanced down. "Congratulations, does that mean you can have danishes?"

"Yes, but as they are still a bit tight only one." Lorelai preened triumphantly. "I fully expect to be back to my gluttonous ways by August."

"And the coffee?" Lane asked gently.

"September, October. A whole summer without my friend the rich roasted bean of goodness."

"You could have coffee ice cream."

"Lane Van Gerbig you are a genius!" Lorelai beamed, "in fact, I fancy some right now. Do you fancy?"

"I could go for ice cream," Lane nodded.

"Good, I think the soda shop do a rum flavoured one, which is about as close I can go with a shot for the whole congratulations on the you know happening," Lorelai giggled. "Come on my treat," she grabbed her phone as it began to ring. Grabbing it she grimaced as she saw the Dragonfly number lit up. "Go on ahead sweetie, I'll take this and be right with you."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory winced as she eased Luke's truck into a tiny space outside the dorms where Dee would be staying for the summer.

"Woo," Dee gave her a round of applause. "I swear I have totally forgotten how to park a car like this, I did it for my test and then never again." she slid out of the truck. "What is my tab at?"

"You can cover all pizza purchasing the first semester," Rory breathed deeply for the first time since she had gotten in the truck, her heart rate finally going down.

"That high huh?" Dee stared at her stuff and then up dorm. "I'm guessing it's not safe to just leave this," she stared down the street nervously. "Certainly not New Haven."

"No," Rory pulled her purse over her head. "Do you want to go see if there is a rece…"

"Rory Gilmore, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Rory looked up in surprise at the familiar voice. "Louise?"

"I didn't know you were coming," Louise Grant trotted down the steps of the dorm and rushed towards her, "you're not on the list."

"Oh I'm not," Rory greeted her former school friend with a hug.

"Just dropping the girlfriend off then," Louise turned to look at Dee.

"What?" Rory gasped. "No… um… Dee is my roommate."

"No, oh I called it wrong," Louise studied Rory for a second. "I always thought you would be the one to experiment in college."

"No," Rory shifted embarrassedly.

"Well then you never were that adventurous," Louise broke away from her. "I'm Louise."

"Dee," Dee shook her hand and laughing slightly at the colour of Rory's cheeks.

Louise frowned slightly. "I didn't see a Dee on the list, wait you're not Delilah are you, a totally amazing name."

"You wouldn't like it if you were stuck with it" Dee shook her head. "So how do you know Rory?"

"We went to high school together, and she had a habit of going that red when she was there as well." Louise gave Rory a wry smile. "Don't worry about your things, I'll get the boys to get them," Louise waved her hand and several young men bounded down the steps to the truck. "All of it in. Take it up to the girl's corridor." She rolled her eyes. "They have us split like it's a nunnery but I know where the keys are so after hours parties will be happening."

"Louise, why are you doing this?" Rory gestured to the dorm. "It doesn't seem you're thing."

"It's not but it was this or spend the summer at some silent religious retreat. My step mother is on some born again trip and she controls the purse strings, at least until my Dad gets out of jail," Louise rolled her eyes. "Besides Madeline is in New York so when I'm not running around after children I plan to be partying it up with her. If you are not stuck doing this what are your plans for the summer?" Louise pulled Rory out of the way of one of the boys wielding a case.

"I have a few days in Virginia planned but mostly just home helping my Mom with the twins," Rory stumbled slightly. "They're only a couple months old."

Louise shook her head in amazement. "Your Mom is fascinating," she turned to look at Dee, "Have you met her Mom?"

"Briefly."

"Seriously the most fascinating woman, had Rory at sixteen so was this totally amazing cool Mom and now she's started again," Louise nodded in admiration. "Is he fit?"

"What? Luke?" Rory blanched slightly "I mean, I guess. We should get Dee stuff unloaded, I need to get…"

Louise pulled Rory towards the dorm, "now don't tell me you have to hurry back to Mommy, I want to catch up and we can plan a night out, you Miss Gilmore look like you need some fun!"


	36. Once Upon a July Weekend

**AN - Thanks Chloe, Nancy - I'm glad you like Christine ;) More Louise this chapter. Droolia, Thank you, OC characters are always a bit of a hard sell but I'm so glad you like him. Yeah the Rory I'm going for is the slightly softer less entitled Rory we saw in the mid series just a bit more self aware and grown up, LC42 - Michel well :P and Emily is very easily wound but she's slowly slowly getting less stringent. Thank you as ever for reading, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 36 - Once upon a July Weekend**

Emily stared sadly at the empty dining room chair beside Rory and then looked at Lorelai. "So will April be at Anna's every weekend?"

Lorelai set her glass down. "Every other weekend, like it was before," she sent Rory a knowing smile, and returned her attention to Emily, watching her mother carefully. The court case the Monday before last had been a formality to legalise the agreement that Anna and Luke had come up with and had been observing since Anna moved to Hartford nearly a month ago. It was the second time that April had not attended Friday Night Dinner and it seemed that this had unsettled Emily no end.

Emily took a sip of her wine. "And how long will this arrangement last?"

"For as long as it needs to." Lorelai glanced at the baby monitor beside her on the table as it lit up and played the sound of one of the babies cooing as they woke up. Every Friday as was the routine when Lorelai arrived it was cuddles with Grandma and Grandpa and then Emily helped put the twins down to sleep in what had been the third guest room and was now rapidly turning into a nursery fit for a princess, or more accurately two princesses.

"Is Willow awake?" Emily sat forward recognising the subtle difference in her granddaughter's vocalising.

"It is, she's fine for now, when she starts crying. I'll go get her," Lorelai looked back at her dinner and started to eat faster.

"You don't need to bolt down your food. I can always get her," Emily suggested hopefully.

"Sorry Mom, but when they start crying at about nine, it's a Mommy only job," she looked down meaningfully.

"Oh," Emily gave a sad huff and looked down at her own food.

"There is always cuddling when they are done though," Lorelai tried to cheer Emily up, "the twins will be most disappointed if they don't get their full quota of Grandma cuddles and you can show them all about the new bits and bobs you picked up for them this week."

"I actually only bought them an outfit each this week," Emily blushed and looked down, nervously pushing her chicken around her plate before looking at Lorelai hopefully. "I saw some outfits thought that might be suitable for my birthday."

"That's not for a couple of months Mom. Why are you looking at clothes for them for your birthday?" Lorelai asked curious as to why her mother was buying clothes for the twins that wouldn't be needed until November.

"Well I thought we might have a photograph done of all us girls," Emily glanced between Lorelai and Rory hopefully, "and we could also have professional shots done of the twins, we could include them in the Christmas cards."

"That's a great idea Grandma!" Rory trilled excitedly.

"Sure Mom, not sure how still and cooperative the bambinos will be but we can do that," Lorelai nodded, smiling as Emily gave them both a beaming smile and seemed to lift with excitement. "Hey Dad, what was that all about?" Lorelai asked Richard as he entered the dining room from the study. "You were gone ages!"

"We started the main course, it was getting cold, and Lorelai needs to get the babies home," Emily got up and hurried over to his place. "Jacquetta," she called as she turned the plate covering his dinner over. "Get rid of this, thank you," she thrust the covering plate at the approaching maid. "So what was the phone call about?"

"It was Harris Fellows," Richard waved her away as she fussed with his napkin.

"The Dean of Admission?" Rory looked at him with intrigue.

"The very same. It turns out the Economics department are looking for someone to deliver a series of seminars on the insurance industry, seems their current one is ducking out, and Harris had put my name forward," Richard took a sip of wine. "I had a very interesting chat with the faculty man, and we have a meeting next week to formalise."

"You're going to lecture at school?" Rory exclaimed in surprise.

"Why yes I am."

"Cool!"

"I have to say I'm rather looking forward to it," Richard started to eat his dinner. "It's only for a semester but a very interesting opportunity."

"Congratulations dear," Emily raised her glass to him, "it won't get in the way of your work though will it?"

"Shouldn't do, it's only a two hour session once a week."

"Well don't overdo it," Emily fixed him with a concerned look before excitement flushed across her features. "I shall have to get you some new clothes to reflect your new position."

"I'm sure my clothes are adequate Emily," Richard took his wine glass and sent her a wary tired look.

"I'd say you'd be a little overdressed Grandpa," Rory told him with a smile. "Most lecturers wear jeans."

"Alright then, Emily you may go out and get me jeans," Richard teased. He chuckled as Emily looked at him in horror. "Yes consult with Rory, that way you can make sure that I am appropriately styled to blend in with people in my position"

"You cannot be serious," Emily shook her head in disgust.

"Oh yes, denim is a staple," Rory told her cheekily. "One of lecturers in the English department even favours Double denim."

"The horror!" Lorelai joined in, laughing lightly as Emily shuddered. "Oh what about the one with the suede waistcoat,"

"A classic look," Rory nodded with mock wisdom. "Of course there is a fair few who adopt the clichéd leather elbow patches. I think that would be an amazing look for you Grandpa."

"Oh stop it all of you," Emily waved her hand in annoyance. "I don't like it when you tease me."

"But that's part of the fun," Lorelai joked.

"I'm changing the subject now," Emily shifted her chair slightly, pressing her lips together in annoyance as Lorelai and Richard carried on laughing. "Rory we should leave tomorrow at nine which will give us plenty of time to get to New York, we can do a bit of shopping before you meet your friends and I go to the ballet. I do wish you were coming to the ballet with me, I think you would find it wonderful."

"Sharing a hotel room with Grandma," Lorelai giggled and poked her tongue out at Rory.

"We are not sharing a bedroom, it's a suite," Emily told her indignantly, "just as we did when we went to Europe together."

"I'll bring you back the soap freebies," Rory told Lorelai with a smile.

"Will you please stop teasing me," Emily huffed. "I really do want to enjoy this evening."

"I was being serious," Rory stifled a laugh. "Mom likes the soap freebies from hotels."

"Lets me try some fancy stuff," Lorelai reasoned.

"Honestly," Emily shook her head in dismay. She frowned as a crying sound erupted from the monitor. "She might wake Kitty and you are still eating."

"Alright Mom, go cuddle her for a bit," Lorelai rolled her eyes and then giggled as Emily leapt out of her chair and rushed out of the dining room towards the stairs. "Just try and keep her out of the baby department of whatever store she drags you too."

"I second that," Richard added with a smile. "Those poor babies will be so spoilt!"

"Your poor credit cards more like!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory squeezed into the tiny disgusting toilet cubicle of the club and took a deep breath. She had spent the evening being dragged from cocktail bar to club by Madeline. It had been fun at first catching up with her old school friends, and chatting with Dee, but with each passing hour more alcohol seemed to be brought and while she hadn't had that much, she had had enough. Her inner filter had slipped and she had ended up talking about last year which her old friends had laughed at and then spent the hour gently teasing her over the slippage in the goodie two shoes persona she had at high school. She had laughed along at first but now with a fussy head her emotions were starting to get the better of her.

"Rory?"

With a sigh she opened the door and peered out, the three of them were stood by the sink staring at the door in concern.

"You can't just run off like that," Dee frowned at her, wetting a paper towel and holding it out.

"I'm sorry," Rory mumbled stumbling out of the cubicle in her now too high shoes.

"I suppose at college it is beer and nothing stronger," Madeline gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Pretty much," Rory dabbed her face with the paper towel. "I wasn't sick."

"Just felt like you were going to be, honey we've all been there," Louise rolled her eyes. "We should move on anyway, this place is getting lame."

"I don't think I should go anywhere else," Rory swallowed weakly as she clung to the sink. "I…"

Louise lifted Rory's hair and took the paper towel from her, wet it again and placed it on Rory's neck. "We should take a short break, get something to eat and then see how you feel."

"It's probably a good idea," Dee rubbed Rory's shoulder. "That way if you do, there is something."

"There is a really great diner only a block over, they do great pancakes, perfect for this type of emergency," Madeline checked her reflection in the mirror. "Did I ever say to you that I love you with a fringe? It totally suits you."

"I agree," Louise threw the paper towel in the trash can. "I am seriously jealous of those eyes, mine are dull as my unhighlighted hair. Still my power lies elsewhere," and gave them a cheeky smile.

"Wow!" Dee rolled her eyes. "Come on Rory, let's go get pancakes."

"I don't want to eat anything." Rory shook her head, knowing her problem was not so much that she was in danger of vomiting but more that the alcohol was making her go to places she had been working so hard to work through. "I think I just need to sleep."

"Alright," Dee subtly shook her head as Madeline and Louise opened their mouths to protest. "We'll get you to your hotel."

"Sure. We can have fun in Midtown. Let's get you back," Louise pulled Rory away from the mirror.

Rory held Louise's hand tighter then she intended to and she thought she saw for a moment a glimmer of concern pass through the girl's eyes before the party girl persona slipped back on and she dragged Rory through the crowded club to the entrance where she purred goodbye to the doormen.

"You don't have to take me I can get a cab by myself," Rory told them stumbling as the warm night air hit her.

"No," Dee pulled her towards the street. "Girls night out means girls stick together!"

"I'll get the cab," Madeline darted to the side of the road and with expert precision waved down a taxi.

Rory stumbled as Dee guided her into the cab and gratefully rested her head against her roommate's shoulder as the other girls gave the driver the details of her hotel. She started to drift off to sleep as the cab made its way uptown, little snippets of the conversation that the girls were having, drifting into her half asleep state. She jerked awake when Louise let out a loud huff of annoyance coupled by an angry assertion that Rory should have told them the extent of her illness, so they could have planned something more suitable.

"I thought I was better," Rory lifted her head from Dee's shoulder. "I just don't drink like this."

"Well, tell us next time," Louise grumbled at her gently rubbing her arm. "We forget people don't have our stamina for the party, we thought you were up for it."

"I was," Rory replied weakly as they pulled in front of the hotel.

"Do you know your room number?" Dee asked as she pulled her out of the cab.

"Yeah, you guys go have fun," Rory smiled gratefully at her swaying slightly.

"We'll take you up," Dee walked her towards the door.

"I've never been in here before," Madeline smiled at the doorman as the led Rory to the elevators. "We always stayed at the Hyatt and now I have my apartment."

"Your shoebox," Louise retorted. "What floor?" she asked pressing the button as Rory told her.

"You guys don't need to come with me," Rory protested as they pushed her out onto the hallway. "My Grandma will be asleep, I don't want to wake her up."

"It's only just after midnight, she probably won't be asleep," Madeline knocked on the door loudly.

"Madeline!" Rory grumbled, fumbling with her purse to find her key. Before she could get it out the door to the suite opened and Emily stood there in her robe looking surprised.

"Hi Rory's Grandma," Madeline smiled sweetly. "Rory wasn't feeling so good so we brought her back."

"I'm fine I'm just tired," Rory forced herself to smile.

"You also had cocktails on a basically empty stomach," Louise muttered quietly as Emily raised her arms to usher Rory into the suite. "We should have remembered she was an eater."

"I'm OK," Rory protested relaxing into her Grandma as her friend pushed her inside.

"Thank you girls. I have it from here." Emily muttered as she moved Rory towards the couch, she looked over her shoulder. "You can go now."

"She was a bit upset earlier," Dee told Emily quietly as she reached for the door to close it. "Rory, Let us know you are OK tomorrow."

Emily frowned as the door to the hotel room closed and she lowered Rory onto her bed. "Honey have you eaten?"

"Ages ago. I just didn't like it," Rory shook her head and kicked her shoes off, "the club. I didn't feel safe."

"You were very safe. Your friends took care of you." Emily sat beside her and studied her granddaughter nervously. "Do you want me to order room service?"

"No," Rory shook her head and then rested it on Emily's shoulder. "Please don't tell Mom I'm not better."

"Honey you are better. I just think we've learned you shouldn't have so much alcohol," Emily wrapped her arms around Rory's shoulder.

"You're not going to tell me off," Rory whispered with a soft giggle nestling into Emily's embrace.

"I think the hangover will do that," Emily held her gently, "and you are twenty one."

"I'm not drunk," Rory protested.

"You are," Emily kissed her tenderly and tried to coax Rory to standing "Come now sweetheart, let's go to bed."

"I just want to be safe," Rory whispered holding tightly onto Emily staying firmly sat down.

"You're safe honey," Emily told her tenderly stroking Rory's crown, "You are safe."

* * *

 **xXx**

"So what am I getting?" Lorelai asked Luke as he returned to their table in Sniffy's holding their drinks.

"I don't know Buddy was muttering, you are just going to have to wait," Luke sat down and set her drink in front of her.

"Mean!"

"Child!"

"Children," Lorelai gestured at the babies sat in their stroller.

"That's never stopped you before," Luke smirked at her.

"We're in a classy joint, remember," Lorelai gestured to the wider Sniffy's Tavern. "I like this end, you can see it all." She studied the other clientele of the Sunday lunch crowd. Now that they had the twins they couldn't sit in one of the central booths as the used to so they had been allocated a table at the far end which gave them ample space to accommodate the stroller.

"What did Emily want?" Luke asked reaching round the table to pull one of Kitty's socks back on before she kicked it off.

"To let us know they had left New York and that the car service would be taking back to Hartford and then she would bring Rory home," Lorelai sighed. "Rory had a heavy night from the sound of things."

Luke scowled. "Is she drunk?"

"She was, she's hungover." Lorelai frowned. "Mom was strangely chill about it. She was never like that with me."

"Maybe because you were a teenager and Rory is an adult," Luke pointed out, he sighed as Kitty began to whimper and scooped the baby out of the stroller and settled her on his knee.

"There is that, but even so, Mom being ok with it," Lorelai shrugged with an air of concern. She smiled as Kitty vocalised at her. "I know it is strange. You know you are going to have to go back in your stroller when food comes. Daddy wants to eat a nice meal that he didn't have to cook."

"I can do it one handed I'm used to it," Luke smiled softly. "We'll manage."

"So no clue on mystery food?" Lorelai looked at him hopefully quickly lifting Willow out of the stroller as the baby began to whinge at being left alone.

"We're just going to have to wait, but you can try asking Maisy," Luke flicked his eyes towards the walkway as the small woman approached them.

"Ask me what?" Maisy peered over her glasses at everyone. "Lucas, you didn't tell me if there was anything Lorelai isn't eating right now."

"I'm back to normal, just the usual no icky vegetables," Lorelai mock grimaced.

"Well that's good, because we aren't doing anything with icky vegetables," Maisy gave her brief smile before looking down at the whinging baby on Lorelai's lap. "Now then Miss Willow, what is all this about?" she bent down and scooped the baby up, tenderly running her hand over the beginnings of dark curls. "I think you want to come help me do my books, then you really will have something to whinge about."

"I would weirdly not mind doing books," Lorelai chuckled catching the sock that Willow kicked off before it hit the ground.

"Are you going back fulltime soon?" Maisy asked settling the baby on Lorelai's lap. She leaned across the table and removed Luke's blue cap and throwing it on the table with a pointed look.

"I'm dropping in more now but at the end of August. I'll be back for as much time as I can manage." Lorelai looked warmly at Luke. "Sookie, my business partner uses a childminder, to look after her kids and Hannah has agreed to take the girls Tuesday through Thursday as that is when she has capacity, but not until some of the kids she is looks after start school." Lorelai sighed "We're going to figure out the rest. I'm hoping I can bring some of the paperwork home with me and do it there."

"Well, I can always take them for you on Mondays if that is any help?" Maisy offered with a smile. "That way you can get four full days in."

"Seriously!" Lorelai looked up at her surprise. "Maisy that would be amazing!"

"It's not a bother," Maisy waved her hand dismissively, "and I hope you young Lucas are taking your share of the childcare arrangements."

"Yes," Luke nodded. "I've taken an extra weekend kid on so I can be around more. I don't want to miss things with them."

"That's good," Maisy gave him a pleased smile. "Now I best check Buddy, else he'll launch into a recipe that needs six hours of prep."

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief as Maisy moved off towards the kitchen. "I can't believe that. Oh that will totally work, that way I can pop in on Friday when we take our walk and if there is an event we can work it out," she wriggled her shoulders in delight and bent down to tickle Willow's tummy. "Ooh your Auntie Maisy is the best!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked up at the sound of a car braking filtered into the kitchen and she peered out the kitchen window to see her mother's Mercedes parked outside. "Oh, Grandma's here, and Rory's here," she singsonged to the twins sat in matching bouncy seats set on the table while she finished with the current pile of laundry. She grinned as the babies let out pleased noises, their little legs kicking up and down and making their chairs bounce. "Oh are we excited? do we want to see Grandma?" She chuckled as Willow let out an excited chortle. "You do. I bet she's brought you lots of presents, because she's been shopping in New York."

"We really should say something about that, every time we see her she brought them something." Luke muttered from the kitchen where he was loading the machine with the next load.

"It doesn't do any harm at the moment, and you know Mom, slowly, slowly catchy monkey." Lorelai shrugged and tickled Kitty's belly.

"What does that mean?" Luke looked at her as he set the machine working and then closed the cupboard door that concealed the machine from view.

"If we just tell her no, we risk her going on the offensive. We have to make little comments that seep in, droplets if you will, which means she'll go mad with the gifts for a while but by the time they are old enough to realise what is going on she will have stopped. Plus I think Dad is already ragging her for it." She smiled warmly at him. "I don't think we'll ever stop it completely but that's just Mom."

"Do you want me to give you guys a couple of minutes?" Luke asked peering out the window and frowning at the very fragile looking Rory.

"Thanks Hun."

"I'll finish the beds," Luke told her and quickly dashed out the kitchen and up the stairs before Rory entered the house closely followed by Emily.

"Hello Daughter." Lorelai fixed a teasing smile on her face. "How's it hanging?"

"Badly," Rory sighed as she slipped into the kitchen and sank into one of the kitchen chairs. "I am never having cocktails like that again."

"Did they have juice in?" Lorelai asked with a grimace that morphed into a look of concern as Rory nodded with a wince. "It's the sugar, that's what gets you. We are strictly Martini girls. Have you drunk enough? Water I mean."

"I don't know," Rory sighed and ran her hand over her face. "I think so."

"She's barely eaten today though," Emily told Lorelai as she set some bags on another seats and then focused her attention on the babies. "They look very happy!"

"They are two happy girls, helping Mommy with all the washing they make," Lorelai smiled brightly at the babies. "Willow is in…"

"I know which is which Lorelai," Emily gave her an affronted look and made a point of picking up Kitty. "Hello Kitty."

Lorelai stifled a laugh as Emily cuddled the baby. "We had a big lunch but there is some left over lasagne from last night if you want something now." she told Rory nodding towards the fridge.

"Maybe in a bit," Rory going pale and gingerly got up from the table and scurried out the room.

"Was she sick?" Lorelai frowned as she watched Rory leave.

"Twice. That is why it took so long to get back," Emily grimaced. "I think it's the not eating, but she wouldn't be told."

"You are being strangely zen about having a drunken granddaughter," Lorelai narrowed her eyes slightly as she regarded her mother, curious by her mother's lack of reaction to Rory getting drunk.

"She's an adult Lorelai," Emily sighed and looked at Lorelai nervously. "She said she wanted to feel safe."

"Safe," Lorelai sighed. "She likes the familiar, she likes knowing where she is going." She looked down as Willow made a squeak. "She's not a big risk taker."

"There is taking risks and then there stepping out of your comfort zone." Emily put Kitty back into her seat so she could cuddle Willow. "Do you think we've been too soft with her?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head and finished folding the laundry. "Rory is an adult you said so yourself, we just need to encourage her. She went for the summer camp thing. I know she's working on her PhD application pieces. Things are going well with the boyfriend. She's getting there."

"I suppose you are right," Emily sighed and then then smiled down at Willow as the baby let out a squeal of excitement. "You are such a happy girl aren't you?" Emily rocked from side to side. "She's just like you."

"Oh Boy!" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Are you my troublemaker," she grinned at Willow. "Are you my little pain in the…."

"Lorelai!" Emily chastised her before she completed sentence. "She's like you, not a clone of you."

"So there is hope yet," Lorelai quirked her eyebrows. "So what's in the bag Mom?"

"Rory thought some tourist New York onesies were in order," Emily gave her a wry smile. "And as you are so enamoured with hotel shampoo I asked for the full sized bottle from the hotel for you as they sell it."

"That's it," Lorelai gave her a pleased smile.

Emily hitched the baby up her hip and blushed slightly. "Well I bought your father some jeans," Emily chuckled slightly. "I thought it was appropriate so he can fit in," she sighed gently all traces of her mask vanishing from her face as she cuddled the baby tightly.

"Mom?"

"I'm alright, I just had a long night, and well you know," Emily kissed Willow softly and switching her hold so she was cradling the baby staring down at her with loving longing.

"The sitting and the long nighting does make you think," Lorelai lifted Kitty out of her seat and cuddled her to her side. "So, what you come up with?"

"Oh it doesn't matter," Emily shook her head dismissively her face hardening, the mask falling back in to place. "You have things to be getting one with."

"Not right now," Lorelai gave her an encouraging smile.

Emily looked at her for a long moment, her features oscillating between deciding to talk and not, before giving a sigh. "It doesn't matter."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at her mother's closed herself off and gave her a warm smile. "Ok, well thank you for looking after her."

Emily nodded stiffly and then looked around as Rory staggered into the room.

"Do we have any bread?" Rory mumbled staggering to the kitchen.

"We do," Lorelai shook her head. "Mom why don't you go into the living room. I'll bring you some tea before you head off," Lorelai crossed into the kitchen and kissed Rory's crown. "Take this one and keep your Grandma company. I'll make you toast" she handed Kitty over to Rory. "Once these two are in bed how bout we shut ourselves away in that swanky penthouse of yours and watch some trash. That will help with hangover."

"Just us?" Rory smiled weakly

"Just us" Lorelai kissed her on the crown and pushed her towards the living room.

* * *

 **xXx**

"So?" Lorelai slumped down onto the big bed in Rory's bedroom suite. "I was going to make some movie suggestions but you look like you need to sleep Babes." Lorelai tenderly brushed Rory's hair out of her face.

"I feel like I can sleep for a week. That's if my head hasn't cracked open and my brain fallen out," Rory grimaced as she nestled into the soft bedding.

"Graphic and gross," Lorelai grimaced and positioned herself so she could draw Rory into her side. "If you really want a headache, April is back and she intrigued by your predicament something about alcohol disrupting the homeostasis of the body or something." She chuckled as Rory gave a soft groan. "Be prepared for questions tomorrow. I have to say I prefer her method. Mine was to learn by experiencing."

"I'm never drinking again," Rory groaned wriggling slightly to find the most comfortable position for her sore head and body.

"That's the spirit!" Lorelai chuckled and pulled the covers round Rory despite the warmth of the July evening air. "So other than the headache you're OK?"

"Yeah," Rory sighed. "Alcohol makes me go over things I thought were gone over," she gave a weak smile and snuggled down as far into the bed as she could. "It's nice to be home."

"Grandma's swanky hotel not up to snuff?"

"It's not here," Rory mumbled her breathing slowing as she succumbed to sleep.

"Ok Babe," Lorelai kissed her crown. "You sleep it off," she kissed Rory tenderly once more "Mommy's got you," She stayed still until she was sure that Rory was in a deep sleep before kissing Rory on the forehead, slipping off the bed and making her way down the curving staircase and out onto the landing. She smiled at Luke as he came out of April's bedroom and she slowly made her way to the top of the main staircase as he walked around the other side of the landing to meet where they took each other's hands. "Rory's asleep."

"So are the twins, April's reading," Luke smiled widely at her, as his hand tenderly stroked her arm.

"House full but to ourselves as well." Lorelai smiled and took a step closer to him. "We should enjoy the quiet," she pressed her hip against his and kissed his rough stubble covered jawline.

"Got anything in mind?" Luke whispered as his hand moved to her back.

"I've got a few ideas," Lorelai giggled and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him gently backwards towards their bedroom.

Luke hesitated for a second. "We not going to just go to sleep are we?"

"No Hun, we have things to do first," Lorelai pushed her hand against his chest more insistently. "Now come on else April will come out and we'll have to explain this to her," she giggled as they slipped into the bedroom. She pulled her t-shirt over her head. "I fancy a long hot shower after such a long weekend," she giggled again and moved towards the bathroom, "Coming?"


	37. Little Talks

**AN - Thanks everyone glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for the continued kind words and support. Ahh Emily ;) read on macduff. I think this chapter means we're three quarters of the way through so getting there. Enjoy, let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 37 - Little Talks**

Lorelai glanced up from her paperwork as she detected a change in the movement from the babies on the play mat at her feet. Pushing aside the electric bill she fixed her attention on Willow as the baby raised her legs again. Lorelai stifled a squeal as Willow half turned herself so the baby was lying on her side. The baby looked shocked for a moment, stuck, unsure what to do with her arm so rolled back of her back. Lorelai remained perfectly still, watching as Willow attempted her new trick again, using her legs to roll herself onto her side and then flop onto her belly. Willow made a squeak, her hand caught under her but she lifted her head hesitantly and pulled her chubby little hand out from under her, balancing on her belly as she rocked with her legs kicking and her arms flailing as she tried to hold her head up. Lorelai gave a little clap and then got to her knees. "Who's Mommy's clever girl?" she praised the baby, letting the child rock on her stomach. "Did you roll over all by yourself!"

Willow vocalised and gave a little chuckle before flopping down as her muscles lost their energy, after a moment the baby tried to raise her head again failed and began to whimper.

"Oh no, no tears," Lorelai scooped the baby up, stopping any crying and laid the baby on her back again. She tickled Willow's tummy making the baby kick and squeal in delight. Lorelai sat back on her heels and watched as Willow began the process again.

After a few more times of Willow refining her new move but not being able to roll over from her belly to her back, Lorelai left the baby propped on her front and collected her cell phone off the table. She quickly hit her speed dial shortcut and waited for the call to connect.

"Luke's!"

"Guess what your super amazing awesome daughter just did?" Lorelai grinned at the baby.

"You want to narrow it down for me, and do it quick. I'm slammed in here today," Luke muttered down the phone.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Lorelai pouted. "I want you to guess."

"Lorelai!" His exasperated reply sounded down the phone. "At least tell me which kid I'm thinking about. We've got 4 daughters, anyone of them could be described as super amazing awesome."

"Willow."

"She started talking."

"At just turned four months!" Lorelai giggled. "Nice idea but think smaller."

"Take this it's over there," Luke spoke to someone at the other end of the line. "Give me one sec."

"I dunno," Lorelai shook her head, smiling at Kitty as the baby kicked her legs. "Your Daddy is busy all day long."

"Ok go," Luke sounded. "I'm in the kitchen so I've got about thirty seconds before Cesar starts complaining."

"Guess."

"Lorelai, seriously?" The sound of an exasperated sigh echoed down the line. "She's four months so I dunno, she grabbed something, or sat up or rolled over or…"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" Lorelai raised her arms in mock congratulations as the babies made chortling noise.

"She rolled over?"

"You're smiling, aww, Willow you made your Daddy super proud," Lorelai tickled the baby's feet. "She did, she can only go from back to front so she is looking like she's superman right now."

"Next step crawling."

"Oi," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should make a baby run."

"It might be a good idea," Luke laughed.

"Kitty isn't doing it yet. do you think that means anything?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"April did it when she was a bit older."

"So did Rory," Lorelai chewed her lip. "So I'm worrying over nothing, we've just got a super advanced Bubba."

"Sounds like we do. I gotta go now. Make sure she doesn't tire herself out so she can show me her trick when I get back."

"I will," Lorelai smiled down the phone. "Bye Hun," she closed the phone call and then rolled Willow onto her back and scooped up Kitty. "Watch Kitty, watch Willow," she pointed at the other baby. "Look, can you do that?" She giggled as Kitty made a raspberry noise, the baby kicking her legs in delight. "Oh I see, you're our chatterer and Willow is our mover," she smiled as Kitty made the noise again.

* * *

 **xXx**

"ROOORRRRYYYY!"

Rory jerked awake a fraction of a second before the weight of her four year old sister landed with full force on her ribs. She groaned as Gigi started to bounce on top of her. "I'm awake," she pushed the little girl off her and onto the mattress. "How are you so full of beans?"

"I not full of beans," Gigi slumped down onto the mattress giggling excitedly. "I hate beans, they yucky."

"I agree." Rory wiped the sleep out of her eye and glanced at the clock. It was 8.00am, early in holiday time but to her excited four year old sister it was clearly the time to be awake. Gigi had woken her at the exact same time yesterday.

When she had arrived the day before last Gigi had initially been wary of her but as with their visit at Christmas once Rory had got down and played with her Gigi had warmed to her, the key moment had been when Rory brought out a notebook of new stories and Gigi had finally twigged who she was. It was clear eight months was a long time for the four year old and while she didn't recognise Rory physically she did recognise the stories she received via Francine. Ever since that moment Gigi had been stuck to her like glue. "So, I guess I should get out of bed," Rory yawned.

"YEAH," Gigi slid off the mattress and ran to the end of the bed grabbing hold of Rory's foot and trying to pull her out.

"I'm getting, I'm getting," Rory pulled her foot out of her sister's strong grip and slid out of the welcoming bed. "What are we doing today?"

"Beach!" Gigi shouted excitedly.

"So I suppose I better get my coat," Rory joked as she pulled on a light cardigan.

"NO!" Gigi shook her head as she gave a sparkling laugh, "bathing suit."

"Oh I see," Rory hefted the child into her arms. "Lets go find your Nanna and check if we are going shopping first. I don't want to wear my suit to the store," she put Gigi down as she exited her bedroom and her sister immediately grabbed her hand, swinging it back and forth. "Where is she?"

"Kitchen," Gigi started to run dragging her down the hallway to the kitchen of the beautiful holiday bungalow they were staying in. "Nanna, we go shopping?"

Francine looked up from her breakfast and smiled at her granddaughters. "Perhaps later. Good Morning Rory,"

"Good Morning," Rory gave a contented sigh as she smelt the rich aroma of coffee. "Gigi said we were going to the beach."

"In the afternoon," Francine held her hand out as Gigi ran round the table and tried to clamber onto her lap. "Gigi can you be a big girl and play by yourself for a little while, Rory needs to have her breakfast and wake up a little."

Gigi gave a dramatic sigh and her shoulder sagged. "Not be long."

"I won't be long," Rory promised her. "I just need some coffee."

"Kay," Gigi trotted out of the kitchen with a small smile.

Rory faced Francine with a nervous edge, she could sense something was about to come but she wasn't sure what it was, or if she was awake enough for it.

"I spoke with your fa…I spoke with Christopher last night," Francine told her lightly as she got up from the table and moved over to the coffee maker to pour Rory a large cup of coffee. "I pressed the issue of you seeing Gigi on a more regular basis."

"Yeah?" Rory rested her hip against the granite counter, folding her arms around her nervously.

"I told him how happy Gigi was," Francine held out the coffee cautiously. "He has agreed that you may see her once a month."

"Really?" Rory took the coffee and held it in her hands.

"It would mean that you would have to see me also," Francine told her gently.

"That's OK," Rory took a sip from the cup letting the bitter warmth flood through her.

"We can come down to New Haven, if this is easier, when you are back at school," Francine clasped her hands nervously in front of her.

"We can work it out, what works best each month," Rory nodded giving her a weak smile. "Why did it take him so long to agree?"

Francine swallowed and moved over to the fridge she rummaged inside, bringing out items that were needed for a cooked breakfast to delay her response. "He doesn't like to be told what to do," Francine set the breakfast foods on the counter and gave Rory a nervous smiled. "I also spoke to him about the inheritance."

"What?" Rory looked at her in surprise.

"Your inheritance from Straub's father, and also from Straub," Francine swallowed nervously. "I told Christopher that it was only fair that you get half of what was allocated for Gigi or more to the point Christopher's descendants."

"I don't want anything," Rory shook her head.

"I thought you might say that," Francine gave her a weak smile. "Your fa…Christopher was reluctant also but I feel you are entitled."

"Francine, I really don't…"

"I'm only telling you, as you will be contacted by the lawyer in due course" Francine turned attention to the breakfast foods. "Now, how would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled," Rory whispered staring at her grandmother in surprise. As she opened her mouth to protest she caught sight of Gigi running back towards the kitchen and she put her coffee mug to one side. "Gigi I haven't eaten yet," she gave her little sister a large smile as the child hurtled into the kitchen.

"Ohhhhhh!" Gigi slammed into her. "Story till you eat?" the blond haired child looked up at her hopefully out of the top of her eyes.

"Oh go on then," Rory hefted the child into her arms again. "Let's go find my notebook!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai nestled her head into the crook of Luke's arm and stared up at the tree branches above. It was their date night, or date afternoon. They had had big plans following the conversation at Lane's wedding 2 months ago but circumstances of having two small babies had meant they never quite got there, so date night had become them having an hour together, when they weren't working or doing chores. April was inside the house and the twins were asleep and they both knew at any moment that their time alone could come crashing to end.

"You want anything?" Luke asked lazily stroking her bicep.

"Nope," Lorelai sighed contently. "I like this, just us."

"Not a proper date though is it?" Luke whispered.

"It's the perfect date, not quite April 25th but still perfect," Lorelai rolled into him, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. "It's you, it's me, its food, our pretty garden," she sighed and ran her hand across his chest. "It's just us."

"You missed it?" Luke smiled warmly at her.

"We never really got a chance to be it," Lorelai sighed. "Well we did I suppose, but everything was about the wedding, and then everything was about babies. We have to make sure we are us, and not just when we get frisky. We have to appreciate the little moments. For example I am very appreciative that you made me my favourite burger."

"It's what I'm here for," Luke held her tightly. "You're happy though right, with everything?"

"I'm happy."

"You don't sound it," Luke's voice dripped with concern.

"I'm happy, I have you, we have us, our beautiful amazing daughters, we have our house, and I'm looking forward to getting back to work."

"But?" Luke pressed, he held her tightly, feeling as if he could hear the cogs of her brain working.

After the longest pause she breathed the answer. "Mom."

"What about Emily? She's been great" Luke frowned slightly. "Other than the whole buying everything under the sun."

"Everything is kind of great right now. She just seems down. Upset. I'm not sure why," Lorelai whispered. After a moment she let out a large huff. "It's our date time and I'm thinking about my mother, she gets everywhere."

"You talked about her yesterday as well, five times, unprompted. It almost eclipsed the six phone calls from the inn," Luke pointed out. "Maybe it would be better if you just talked to her, then you can enjoy what moments we have," Luke reasoned.

"You're right," Lorelai nodded and trailed her hand across his chest once more.

"How about after you feed the twins," Luke pressed gently.

"Today?"

"No point on it weighing on you," Luke lifted his chest slightly in lieu of nudging her. "That way we can enjoy tomorrow."

"Kay," Lorelai mumbled and rolled off his chest resuming her position in the crook of his arm. "Oh!" she raised her arm pointing up at the clouds visible just beyond the trees. "Look!"

"At the clouds?"

"They look like elephants," Lorelai told him. "And that one looks like a teddy bear."

"Just clouds,"

"You have no joy Oscar."

"Huh?" Luke looked down at her.

"Sesame Street," Lorelai muttered as if it explained with a roll of her eyes. "Find the joy. See, that one looks like a boat."

"Whatever you say," Luke shrugged slightly, laughing lightly as she continued to point out random non-existent shapes in the fluffy clouds.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai smiled gratefully as her parent's newest maid permitted her entry into the house. With a polite smile the small woman gestured to the back of the house and Lorelai made her way through the house to the patio. Her mother was sat on the stone bench tending to a plant, her normally immaculate hair crushed beneath a straw hat to ward of the sun.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai called brightly.

Emily gave a start and looked up at her in surprise. "Lorelai?! What are you doing here?" she looked Lorelai up and down. "Where are the girls?"

"With Luke," Lorelai approached and joined her mother on the stone bench. "I wanted to see how you were."

"Why?" Emily stared at her with surprised incredulity. "You couldn't do that over the phone?"

"Well, a lot of what you say is what you don't say." Lorelai smiled, keeping her voice calm and level. "You'd just tell me you were fine."

"I am fine," Emily snipped, somewhat aggressively snipping the plant.

"You're not sick or under the weather?" Lorelai checked.

"No," Emily bristled.

"So I don't need to get you any vitameatavegamin?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Emily looked at her in confusion

"Never mind," Lorelai grinned cheekily at her. "So, not sick and you're not down in the dumps."

"I am fine."

"So, you say but I think something is bothering you."

"You do, do you," Emily nearly decapitated a flower in her effort to appear busy.

"Uh huh," Lorelai nodded and studied Emily intently. Emily shivered under her gaze and tried continue with her gardening. Sensing that her mother wasn't going to engage unless prompted Lorelai sighed and inched closer towards her mother. The slight movement made Emily freeze and look at her warily. "See on my way over here I was thinking. Why am I worried that Mom is upset? Why does the fact that she seems unsettled over not seeing April every week or that she didn't wig out over my adult daughter getting drunk a few weeks back bother me?" she smiled gently. "Why do these things matter? And I realised they are bothering me because my Mom doesn't seem so her. She seems less particular about things. And you being particular about things has been a pretty good guide post for me over the years, it lets me know where I stand," she smiled as Emily's hands lowered from the plants. "So I was driving along thinking why would Mom be upset? Because everything is great with Dad, she's got beautiful grandbabies and other sundry granddaughters who she adores, she's busy with her clubs and associations, we're not fighting, and then it hit me, we're not fighting but we're not talking as much as we were when I was pregnant and then something Rory said to me in the hospital struck," she paused and looked pointedly at Emily.

After a moment, Emily rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh. "And what was that?"

"That you are lonely," Lorelai told her carefully.

Emily scowled at her, her shoulders tightening and her grip becoming vice like on her secateurs. "I'm not lonely. I have plenty of friends. As you said I'm busy with my clubs."

"I know you have lots of friends through your clubs. But are they people that you can talk with. Shoot the breeze. Chew the fat. Spin a yarn. Are they friend friends?"

"Lorelai!" Emily frowned at her.

"So I figured that I'd offer the aforementioned spinning," Lorelai smiled at her, "you know in the interest of maybe not being so mother and daughter always."

Emily's expression softened for a moment and she gave a soft smile, futzing with the plant in front of her.

"So?" Lorelai prompted. "Let's spin a yarn."

"We don't need to have a conversation," Emily shook her head, her face hardening slightly. "There is nothing that needs discussing."

"Ok," Lorelai smiled warmly at her, "but if you feel like it, even if you think it's silly. Coz I don't know if you've noticed I'm good at silly. The only thing I draw the line at is anything bedroom related between you and Dad. Because ew!"

"Lorelai!" Emily looked flustered.

"I mean, I'm perfectly content with thinking you only di…"

"Please do not finish that sentence," Emily closed her eyes and grimaced. "I appreciate the sentiment," she opened her eyes and regarded Lorelai for a long moment before sighing. "You aren't going to go until we talk about something are you?"

"Nope."

"So stubborn," Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine, perhaps I am feeling a bit out of sorts, but I'm not lonely."

"I apologise for insinuating," Lorelai held her hands out to indicated her apology. "Why do you think you feel a bit out of sorts?"

Emily sighed dramatically and flopped down onto the bench. After a moment she repeated her sigh. "I'm stuck still, everyone's lives are moving forward and here I am doing the same things."

"So you're bored?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"I don't see how I can be bored, I'm so busy, I can't do more associations, I don't have the time!" Emily grimaced at the thought.

Lorelai stifled a smile "Ok, so you're not fulfilled."

"Yes, that is a good description," Emily nodded and gave her a weak smile, suddenly a flush of realisation spread across her features and she shivered. "Oh this is a stupid conversation," she started to get up but Lorelai grabbed her hand preventing her from rising.

"It's not a stupid conversation Mom," Lorelai held Emily's gaze, keeping her hand on Emily's arm holding her still.

"What do you want me to say Lorelai?" Emily shivered her voice laced with anger.

Lorelai shrugged. "I'd just like you to talk."

"How very expansive," Emily rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine, I'm bored, I have the same frivolous conversations with the same people every week, it gets dreary and yes, maybe a little lonely."

"Ok good, well not good but good," Lorelai gave her a beaming smile, "so how are we going to fix this? How about learning a new skill, that could be fun and you would meet new people."

"Lorelai," Emily shrugged out of her grip and stood up. She grabbed her gardening basket and started striding to the house.

"What about Christine?" Lorelai followed. "Why don't you offer to do something with her. I'm sure she's bored. You could do something together or Maisy, or one of the people you don't find boring."

"I don't have the time," Emily pushed into the utility area and set her gardening tools on the side. "This is all rather pointless."

"It's not pointless," Lorelai raised her hands to signify retreat as Emily shot her a look that told her in no uncertain terms to drop it. "Alright, I'll leave it for now, but you know think about it, and you are allowed to call me if you want. I know you are doing your whole I know my place thing but if you want a chat you can call me."

Emily swallowed and gave a curt nod. "Alright."

"And you know you don't have to limit your baby time to just Friday night dinner," Lorelai smiled encouragingly. "If you want you can come over on a Friday when I'm working from home or we can come over a bit earlier and you can see them when they are not in the land of nod. Or at the weekend. All you have to do is call and we can set something up."

Emily's face relaxed and she gave a soft nod. "Alright."

"Ok," Lorelai gave her a beaming smile. "You want to put something in your book now. I have two wide open weeks before I go properly back to work."

Emily nodded once more her face pulling into a delighted smile. "Give me a moment, I'll get it!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory rolled her eyes as a horn sounded in an obnoxious spritely pattern. Guiding her case along the pathway she followed the noise to a bay where Lorelai's bright red minivan was parked at a skewwhiff angle. She gave a wave, echoing the one from her mother in the driver seat and dashed to the back of the vehicle to throw her suitcase in the trunk.

"Daughter," Lorelai beamed at her as Rory sat in the passenger seat.

"Hi Mom," Rory smiled back, she glanced over her shoulder to the middle row where the car seats containing her gurgling four month old sisters were. "Hello Kitty Willow," she grinned as the babies kicked their legs excitedly. "I missed you too. Cuddles when we get home for sure."

"They are looking forward to it, but not before cuddles with me, Okay, I take first dibs." Lorelai demanded as she began to guide the car out of space. "So how was it? How was the flight? How was the other grandmother?"

"Flight was fine, but no peanuts so hungry. Francine was fine, she tried too hard and is a bit nervous about what to say but it was good once she chilled out a little." Rory settled into her seat and smiled. "Gigi is so cute, though she liked to jump on me. she's really strong too. I'm covered in bruises." She glanced sideways at Lorelai. "Christopher has agreed that I can see her regularly, so we're going to meet up once a month."

"That's great!" Lorelai smiled. "That's what you wanted right?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded, she opened her mouth to carry on talking but paused as Lorelai neared a complicated merging lane and waited until her mother had pulled into the flow of traffic before she started talking again. "I just hope he won't change his mind."

"I'm not sure Gigi would let him," Lorelai muttered as she turned onto the road that would lead her to the highway. "If you want something to eat I have some snacks in the diaper bag."

"Thanks," Rory grabbed Lorelai's multi-coloured fabric bag from the floor and rooted out a bag of cookies. "Were you storing up?"

"Didn't know how long you would be, so," Lorelai shrugged. "So was that why her fancy pants lawyer called for you? He wouldn't say anything just to get you to call him," Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Francine told Christopher that she thinks I should get some inheritance," Rory sighed. "I told her I didn't want it but she kept on about it. I'm more concerned about getting to know Gigi properly. I didn't realise they would call so quickly."

"Well, it's good I guess. That she wants you to have that." Lorelai sighed slightly. "Money helps Babes. we both know that. It might be $100 for all you know, unlikely, but don't get your nickers in a twist over it. Deal with it as it comes," she looked over and gave a brief smile before returning her attention to the road. "So, what's the plan, are you with us till you go back to school or are you boyfriend bound?"

"Eighty Twenty," Rory nodded. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I go back to school, but I do miss the boy," she shrugged good naturedly.

"I hear you," Lorelai smiled. "Do you have some space to squeeze some Grandma time in there as well?"

"I was going to but is there a reason I should?" Rory looked across at Lorelai curiously.

"Well, marvel at the miraculous but I, a few days ago, actually got Emily I-don't-talk-about-my-emotions-because-I'm-secretly-a-Vulcan Gilmore to admit she is bored and lonely," Lorelai quirked her eyebrows. "I've got a couple play dates with the bambinos booked in and I suggested she tries to learn something new but wouldn't hurt if you tagged in as well."

"You got Grandma to admit that?" Rory stared at her incredulously. "Wow! How things change."

"I know. I blame them in the back," Lorelai glanced in the rear-view mirror at the twins. "You two do freaky things to people," she smiled as Willow responded, gurgling in response. "Oh I see."

"What do you imagine they say when they make noises?" Rory peered over the back of the seat.

"No idea, I just chat to them," Lorelai grinned. "I get it wrong sometimes, both of them do a dead on Mom impression when I talk to them in a way that doesn't match what they think they said. Luke thinks I'm crazy for doing it," Lorelai shrugged. "I did it with you and you are perfectly chatty so I figure it works."

"Well, it taught me your wicked ways." Rory giggled as she nibbled at the cookie. "Are these Sookie's?"

"Uh huh. We have a cornucopia of baked goods at home, she's practicing for her Fall menu," Lorelai grinned. "You have to eat most of them all because there is no way I am getting that fat again."

"So I can?"

"Your metabolism isn't screwed."

"Neither is yours," Rory pointed out. "The fatness was them two," she inclined her head backwards. "You look mighty skinny these days."

"Only because you are so used to me being fat. I tried the work pants on this morning. You know the type with zero stretch. They were tight with a capital T!" Lorelai sighed and indicated that she was changing lanes.

"Not sure it's because you're fat Mom," Rory grinned at her. "Think it's more your shape changed after the gestating. But you know what it means?"

"What?" Lorelai sighed as she remained focused on the road.

"Shopping!" Rory gave her an excited smile. "We should hit the mall, new wardrobe for you, new wardrobe for me. Ready to face the return to work and school."

"That my angel child, sounds like a very good idea," Lorelai nodded.

"And you never know, I might be able to treat you for a change," Rory shimmied her shoulders. "What do you think little sisters does Mom deserve a treat?" she giggled as the baby's responded back to her in coos and gurgles. "I see a pretty dress and a cute skirt, they have your fashion sense."

Lorelai glanced across at Rory for a moment, "I missed you Kid."

"I was only gone a week."

"Felt longer. I missed the little talks."

"Well, we'll squeeze as many little talks as we can before I head back to school," Rory smiled at her. "Few more weeks and then senior year!"

"High school right? You can't possibly be graduating college, seems not five minutes you were that size," she inclined her head backwards at the babies. "My baby girl all grown up."

"I'm not grown."

"Oh Babes you are," Lorelai shot her a wistful look, "but just so you know I intend to infantilise you to prolong the experience."

"Such a healthy relationship," Rory poked out her tongue. "Ooh!" she pointed as she spotted the sigh for Stars Hollow. "Home."


	38. Of returns and new starts

**AN - Thank you guys! Droolia - the Hello Kitty thing I've written and deleted about ten times before finally settling on then being the time to say it :) I can't imagine Richard in jeans either. To me the suits and the bowtie are kind of part of his character. Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a little later then usual, the chapter I was writing (not this one :P) was a little problematic in the amount of research I needed to do so I didn't get round to my final edit until now. Anyways hope you enjoy, let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 38 - Of returns and new starts**

Rory paused outside the door of her new dorm room and gave a mildly disappointed sigh. She could hear yelling. The unmissable sound of Paris expressing her opinion at an extremely loud volume. With a resigned huff she pushed into the room.

"Rory good, tell her," Paris rounded gesturing at Joely and barked at her before she even had a chance to enter the room properly.

"Hi Joely," Rory waved weakly. "Hi Paris, what is going on?"

"She's moving the furniture and she tried to take Dee's room," Joely gave an exasperated sigh. "I simply told her we should wait for Dee and you before we make any decisions, she launched into drill sergeant mode."

"Is there a problem with the room you were allocated?" Rory asked jumping in before Paris could launch off on a tirade. She glanced at the four doors that led off the common area, two on each side of the room.

"That side is next to the showers," Paris frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

Rory nodded understanding that Paris meant the noise from the floors communal bathroom would keep her awake, with a quick glance around the room she noted that her room was on the other side to Paris'. "Do you want to take my room? I don't mind swapping."

"But," Paris gestured at what had been allocated Dee's room; the room she had deemed the best room in the dorm.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Take my room or wait until Dee get's here and ask if she will swap. Do it fast though, because Luke will be here in a minute to drop my stuff off."

"I'll take yours," Paris grumbled and grabbed a box from the floor and strode into the room that had been marked for Rory.

"Explain why we want to share with her," Joely rolled her dark eyes and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"We have to take the rough with the smooth with Paris. Once she's settled she'll be fine, she's a really good roommate when everything goes right," Rory told her with the voice of experience. "Did you have a good summer?"

"It was fine, kinda boring, you?"

"Good," Rory nodded.

"Heard you had a heavy night in New York, shame I missed it," Joely gave her a knowing smile. "Still I can't say I'm one for fancy cocktails either. Rum and coke is more my drink, thought they tend to be more rum then coke," she quirked her eyebrows in amusement. "I'll have to see if I can coax you and Dee out of your pizza and soda routine you had last year."

"Not this year," Rory shook her head definitively. "No partying it up during the semester until I'm sure I've hit what I need to. I've got nine credits to get before I graduate plus all my applications in. I can party when I'm done."

"Very studious," Joely rolled her eyes. "I see why Dee likes you. Well I don't mind being the odd fish in the barrel, though if she," she jerked her head in the direction of Paris' room, "insists on calling me party girl Barbie we'll have trouble."

"Maybe dye your hair," Rory offered with an edge of lameness. "You'd suit being a brunette."

"But everyone knows blondes have more fun," Joely jokes as she spoke in a high girlish voice. "Well, I'm going to get out of here while all the chaos is afoot. Dee said she would be here by 3," she turned as the door banged open. "Whoa, who are you?"

"Joely, this is my stepdad Luke," Rory rushed to grab the door to stop it hitting Luke as it bounced away from the wall. "Luke let me take one," she grabbed the top box allowing him to see properly. "I'm in there," she indicated her room.

"Great," Luke staggered forward. "How many books have you got in here? This weighs a tonne."

"Just a few, but they are kind of big," Rory smiled apologetically at him.

"Did you carry this at home?" Luke paused and turned to look at her.

"I packed it downstairs," Rory told him quickly. She smiled as Luke gave her a semi displeased look as he started towards the room in the far corner.

"That is your step dad?" Joely whispered. "He's hot!"

"Luke?!" Rory stared at her aghast.

"Clearly, you don't have the same taste as your Mom," Joely chuckled, "but she has good taste, those shoulders!"

"Um," Rory grimaced.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Joely grabbed her purse. "I'm going to see if I can find out where the parties are, laters."

"Later," Rory bid goodbye to her new roommate weakly her face still twisted into a grimace.

"What's with the face?" Luke asked as he came out of her room.

"Nothing, just my roommate thinks you're hot."

"Huh," Luke muttered unconvinced. "Come on we've still got half a library to move."

"Do you have to get back straight away?" Rory asked following him out to the hallway.

"I'd like to get back as soon as I can," Luke told her shortening the length of his stride so Rory could keep up. "When I have the day off I like to be with your Mom and the twins as much as I can."

"I understand," Rory followed him down the stairs. "Luke, I know you will but make sure Mom doesn't overdo it next week. I know she's been working from home a bit and dropping in but when she's back there for a full day…"

"I know," Luke gave her a warm smile, "sucker that I am, I've fully stocked the house with all her favourite junk food and I got a bucket loads of those cheesy, sappy movies she likes and Lane is covering half my shifts so I can be home when she is," he held the door open for Rory. "I'll have all my girls settled by the end of the week."

"Well this girl," Rory grinned at him, "feels settled already," she chuckled as Luke shot her a wavering smile seemingly uncertain about what to do or say. "You can hug me in my room later," she whispered. She patted Luke on the back. "Let's get this stuff shifted huh?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke glanced sideways at April as they sat in the office of Stars Hollow Middle school. He hated school offices everyone the same and all making him feel like he had done something wrong even though he was a parent trying to enrol his kid. It was April's first day at the school where she would be for a year before she moved on to high school, location as yet to be decided. She was nervous, he could tell, but as she hadn't brought anything up he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Dad?" April finally spoke.

"Yeah," Luke sat up and leaned towards her. "You Ok?"

"You don't have to stay," April whispered sending furtive looks around the office. "I can do this myself."

"I was told I had to be here, sorry," Luke told her not sounding the least bit sorry. "Did you want Lorelai to have come, or your Mom?"

"No," April sighed. "Mom's looking after Nana, and Lorelai is getting ready for tomorrow," she slumped in her seat slightly and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not a little kid."

Luke flicked his eyes skywards. "No but your my kid. I have to be here for your induction, you get to do next year without me."

"Alright," April sighed, "Do you think I look alright?"

Luke glanced at her and gave a soft sigh as he realised his little girl was concerned about her appearance. He had always hoped that April would miss that particular phase but it was encroaching with her wanting Lorelai to do her eyebrows and with her painting her nails and wearing shiny lip-gloss. April was growing up and he wasn't sure how to handle it. "You look like you, and that is what is important."

"I don't look like a dork?" April muttered fiddling with her red plastic framed glasses. "Maybe I should have…"

"You look like you April," Luke repeated slowly turning in his seat to look at her face on. "You don't need to be nervous."

"Lorelai offered to take me shopping, I should have gone." April nervously wiped her hands on her pink corduroy pants. "Lorelai always looks good."

"I'm sure if you really want we can go shopping at the weekend, not that you need to," feeling disheartened Luke settled back in his chair. "You don't need to worry about that, think about what you're going to learn."

"But what if we have to have partners and no one wants to work with me because…" April started she trailed off as Luke raised his hand. "But Dad!"

"April, it doesn't matter, just be you, you're a great kid." He tried to reassure her, hoping that the fretting over her appearance was a cover for the fact that she was concerned about making friends and not because she was becoming super girly.

"You have to say that," April gripped sinking back into her chair.

Luke opened his mouth to try and pep her up, wishing that Lorelai was here as she would know exactly what to say to make April feel a million dollars.

"Mr Danes and April?"

"Principal Smith," Luke stood up and held his hand out to shake the Principal's hand.

"Why don't you come in and we can get started," the Principal invited them into the office.

"Come on," Luke gestured for April to go first letting her walk past him. "Let's get you settled in."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai gasped in horror as she opened the filing cabinet, her filing system, carefully honed over years of work had been decimated. The files now set in alphabetical order. Her subsections gone. She closed the drawer and then reopened it, hoping it would be back to the way it was, but no. She grimaced and closed the door before returning to her desk and staring at the file lists on the computer, again it had been reorganised. With an exasperated sigh she brought her head forward onto the desk. Michel had reorganised, he'd taken over her world and made it his when all he was supposed to do was cover. She sat back up and chewed on her lip, she felt like crying. She missed her babies, her breasts were aching and now she was going to have to spend most of the day putting everything back the way it was so she would be able to work properly. She had just wanted a nice, quiet simple day.

With a resigned exhalation she climbed out of her chair and pushed out of the office, to where Michel was stood working at the reception compute, "Michel!"

"Yes Lorelai," he looked up casting a look up and down her person. "I like this dress, the colour is a looks good on you."

"Don't be nice to me," Lorelai grumbled, stepping alongside him.

"I was not being nice to you, I was complimenting your dress," Michel narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"That is you being nice to me, and don't be nice to me because I'm mad at you," Lorelai put her hands on her hips. She braced herself as Michel narrowed his eyes further. "You reorganised the filing cabinet"

"It was a mess!" Michel retorted. "There was no order to it."

"There was an order," Lorelai shook her head in annoyance. "Everything was together as it was used for."

"You had five files for florists, there were only two different florists." Michel rolled his eyes.

"All the files were grouped how I use them. If I was planning for a wedding I looked at one section, if it's an event it's another section, everyday stuff this section. One is super great at table decorations. The other at bouquets and if I want something big you go to the first one not the second one because their delivery van is better so it gets less bashed about." Lorelai explained with exasperation. "It worked. Now I have to change everything back."

"Do not change everything back," Michel whined. "It is orderly now, the rest of us can…"

"The rest of you were covering for me. I am now back so I will be doing my job," Lorelai shifted her weight onto one hip, "and I will repeat as I have told you many times, this is my Inn. So stop changing things without asking me. If you want to make a suggestion, you can make a suggestion but don't just do it," she swivelled and pushed back into the office. She stared at her chair. She didn't want to sit down and work, or sit down and fix what shouldn't have been broken. She pushed out of the office, the office door slamming angrily against the wall and stomped into the kitchen. "I need coffee!" she announced to Sookie.

Sookie paused in her stirring of the dish she was working on and raised her eyebrows in alarm. "You already had a cup. You said I wasn't to give you anymore."

"I know but I need it," Lorelai pouted and looked desperately at the coffee maker.

"I have brownies," Sookie nodded towards the counter where pans of baked goods sat cooling, "and blondies. I could make you an ice-cream sundae or a grilled cheese, if you want savoury."

"I don't know," Lorelai exhaled heavily.

Sookie looked her up and down and then fixed her with a sympathetic look. "Are you missing the twins?" Sookie asked, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Yes," Lorelai raised her shoulders and then dropped them, "and Michel changed everything. The whole file cabinet is alphabetised. He's removed all the sections. So I have to spend the day putting everything back where it was."

"I'm sure he meant well," Sookie moved over to the freezer and grabbed some ice cream. "He's been really organised while you've been off. I little dictatory at times, but good."

"I don't want him to be good, because that means I'm not needed." Lorelai blew out her cheeks as she felt herself verging on tears.

"Oh honeybun," Sookie quickly set down the ice-cream scoop and grabbed a spoon to add some brownies and blondies to the vanilla ice-cream. "You are so very needed, that's what all the phone calls were for. Michel was just lightening the load so you could enjoy those beautiful babies".

"He was taking over," Lorelai bit her lip.

"Come on," Sookie chucked a few strawberries into the bowl and grabbed a spoon. "Let's go into the office," she ushered Lorelai out of the kitchen back to the tiny office. The two women froze in the doorway. Michel stood by the file cabinet the drawer open, his eyes wide as he was caught.

"What are you doing now?" Lorelai scowled.

"I'm trying to fix your stupid system," Michel grumbled. "You are cross. That is not good. You get crazy when you're angry and I am saving the staff!"

"Leave it!" Lorelai made to step forward.

"Nope!" Sookie shot her hand out in front of Lorelai stopping her from walking further. "Michel, carry on, Lorelai come on," Sookie tugged her out of the office and pushed into the tiny staff room, and directed her towards the two seater couch that was nestled between the lockers. "See, he's not so bad," she forced Lorelai to sit on the couch and handed her the sundae. "Eat this before it melts." Sookie sat beside her and waited until Lorelai had had a few bites before speaking. "Do you think that maybe you came back too…"

"Uh uh," Lorelai shook her head cutting her off before she could finish. "I had to come back. I need to work for me."

"Ok," Sookie nodded carefully. "I understand, but maybe coming back for a whole day was a bit much. Maybe you should do half days this week to get you back into it."

Lorelai rocked her head from side to side, wondering if Sookie was right. "It's never going to be easy."

"No, it's not, but you don't have to hit the ground running and be at your normal running pace, you could walk in," Sookie pointed out.

"Maybe," Lorelai sighed. "This is good," she gestured at the bowl.

"It's the blondies, new recipe, one I am particularly proud of," Sookie smiled. "So, are you going to go home early?" as Lorelai tensed she rested her hand on her friends knee. "Maybe leave an hour earlier then you planned. That way you can go home have a shower and relax for a bit before you have to get the twins."

"Maybe," Lorelai swirled the melted ice-cream with the spoon. "Am I being crazy?"

"No," Sookie shook her head. "I was the exact same, remember? You had to talk me out of making a turducken."

Lorelai giggled. "Oh yeah," she sighed. "So…"

"So, let Michel fix the file cabinet. You can do a walk through, make a list of things that need to be looked at and then together, i.e. the three of us can work out who is going to do what," Sookie patted her knee. "Now finish your ice-cream. Do you want me to make you the grilled cheese?"

"No, you're good. Your fabulous baked goods have done the trick," Lorelai smiled gratefully. "I best go walk them off."

"Good girl," Sookie took the bowl away. "Go strut your stuff."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily smiled nervously at the woman across the table as they waited for their drinks to be brought to them. She had followed Lorelai's suggestion of inviting Christine out for coffee and had been surprised by how quickly the other woman had agreed. Now however having exchanged the pleasantries about the warmth of the day and made small talk about April they had seemingly exhausted anything common between them.

"Thank you for inviting me out," Christine tried to broach the silence. "It's great to give Anna a break."

"It's quite alright," Emily smiled at her again. "Any time as long as I'm free."

"I appreciate that," Christine smiled gently. "The apartment is beautiful, but when all you see is those 4 walls, the store and the doctor's office it can get dull."

"I understand completely," Emily smiled as the young waitress came to the table with their order. "Thank you."

"Do you come here a lot?" Christine asked one the waitress had moved away.

"Not especially," Emily shook her head as she took a sip. "If I meet with friends, it's usually at the club. And usually with Richard. This isn't his type of place," she gave Christine an amused smile. "Though I'm not sure it's really mine. I do feel like we are bringing the age down."

"Nice when you're in your sixties," Christine chuckled.

"The last time I went out for coffee it was with Rory. She took me to this coffee shop, I had never felt so old in my life," Emily chuckled lightly. "They had to most peculiar menu, and looked at me as if I was a cave man when I ordered a black coffee. They wanted to know if I wanted shots and all sorts of ridiculous things."

"Do you go out with Rory a lot?" Christine asked gently.

"Not as much as I like but she's young and has a busy life. I'm grateful for all contact with her." Emily smiled sadly. "I missed so much of her life growing up."

"You and Lorelai didn't live close to each other then?" Christine asked taking a cookie and eating it carefully.

"Lorelai has lived in Stars Hollow for nearly 21 years," Emily swallowed nervously. "We had a strained relationship."

"I see," Christine studied Emily closely for a moment and offered a soft smile. "April says you take her out as well."

"Only a few times. I think it might get a little easier as she gets older. At the moment I don't understand half of what she says when she talks about science but make up has started to slip in," Emily smiled warmly. "More my area of expertise, and there is nothing like going for a manicure with someone."

"It's a nice treat," Christine smiled.

"If you would like you could come with me next time I get mine done," Emily offered with a smile.

"Thank you Emily but I only get manicures once a year at Christmas, one of life's little luxuries that I treat myself to."

"It's only a manicure," Emily chuckled. "$30 a …"

"Emily," Christine cut her off, "forgive me for interrupting but I'm in a different income bracket to you and your husband," she gave Emily a pointed look before smiling warmly. "Some things you take for granted are perhaps a little beyond my reach, especially now."

"Yes," Emily swallowed nervously. "I didn't mean to…" she smiled. "I apologise. I'm used to be friends being in the same…bracket."

"There is no need to apologise. I just thought we should sort of set that out so we don't keep…um…stumbling over each other," Christine smiled nervously. "You understand."

"I do," Emily nodded. She pressed her lips together uncertain what to talk about, all her interests ones which seemed out of reach to Christine and not wanting to offend the woman. "Did your home in New Mexico have a garden or was it a yard due to the climate?"

"I had a garden, I loved to garden, before," she gestured downwards. "It was such a challenge, trying to get pretty things to grow in the heat but worth the effort. I had a beautiful Althea."

Emily's eyes lift up, and she silently congratulated herself on finding a topic that worked for both. "I love to garden. Lillies are my particular favourite to grow. I love growing something and then using the flowers in the house. My patio is where I do most of my growing. Where you able to grow roses? I love roses."

"I had a Knock out rose," Christine smiled excitedly. "Such a beautiful flower. Do you have many flowers?"

"Well not so much right now" Emily took a sip of her coffee, "but in the spring time it's glorious. Forgive me but are you still able to garden?"

"I'm stuck in the chair so no. I can walk very small amounts but certainly no bending up and down," Christine gave a resigned sigh.

"My garden has raised beds on the patio," Emily started cautiously, "If you would like you are welcome to come and join me," she smiled as Christine's face lit up, "it's mostly just pruning and dead heading bu…"

"I would love to," Christine interrupted her. "It's one of the things I miss the most."

"Well once I get home I will call you to set something up!" Emily wriggled her shoulders slightly in delight. "It would be wonderful to discuss ideas with you."

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard smiled amiably at the young man who approached him. "Richard Gilmore," he held out his hand.

"Hi Richard, James Stone. I'm the TA assigned to help you with your seminars." The young man shook his hand before sitting beside Richard in the faculty lounge. "The faculty office just wanted me to touch base with you before your first seminar next week. We have 22 students registered up to them, mostly seniors but a couple juniors."

"Is 22 what you would expect?" Richard asked curiously.

"It's about right," James nodded. "So I just wanted to nail down the process. My email is here," he handed Richard a card. "If you have any handouts, I'll need at least 24 hours to get everything Xeroxed. Are you planning to make the presentation available to the students to supplement their notes."

"Presentation," Richard looked at the young man curiously.

"Your visual aids," James raised his eyebrows slightly. "Many of the professors use presentations, PowerPoint or Keynote. If you are making them available to the students I would need that the day before also so I can ensure there is a converted file for the other format users."

"I see," Richard bluffed. "How detailed do other professors make them, I haven't finalised mine yet."

"It varies, some purely use it to display graphs and pictures others use more."

"I would be the former," Richard nodded hoping he was coming across as if he sounded like he had everything in hand. "No point in doing the work for them." He chuckled.

James joined in and then looked back at his lists. "While it's a seminar course so regular papers aren't required they should do a paper at the end of the semester. Do you have any case studies in mind for them to look through?"

"It's not finalised yet," Richard mumbled mentally filing all the things he needed to do. He jumped slightly as his cell phone rang and he quickly reached into his pocket relieved of the interruption. "Excuse me," he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was the office. "Richard Gilmore," he waited a moment allowing his secretary to greet him and tell him that the contracts he was waiting on had been delivered for a client. "I see, well I better come in and see to those immediately. I'll be with you within thirty minutes," he waited and listed to his confused sounding secretary telling him that it wasn't needed but she would have everything ready and he closed the call. "I'm terribly sorry James, I need to get back to the office," he reached into his breast pocket and pulled his own card out handing it to the young man. "Why don't you email my office with what you need and when so my secretary is aware," he rose and held his hand out. "It's been wonderful to meet you, and I look forward to working with you," he turned without giving the young man a chance to say goodbye and strode off, panic rising inside as he realised that his notes he had made were woefully inadequate and he now had to replan three months of work in a week else he would fall at the first hurdle, and he had no idea where to begin. His upbeat conversations he had with the faculty office had not adequately prepared him for what was expected and now he felt like he was floundering. 40 years in the insurance business may have given him the knowledge but he had no idea what was needed to disseminate that information to the next generation.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily opened the large wooden door to the house with a smile. "Hello everyone," she greeted Lorelai, April, Luke and the twins as they piled in to the foyer.

"Hi Emily," Luke greeted her pushing April gently on the shoulder as the thirteen year old began to lag behind.

"Your father and Rory are in the study. She's helping him with something for Yale. I didn't quite understand what they said, but they've been locked in there for about an hour." Emily held her hands out to take the baby in Luke's arms. "Hello Willow, Grandma has been so looking forward to seeing you," she settled the baby in her arms and smiled widely. "You look sleepy little one."

"They are," Lorelai sighed hefting Kitty up her hip slightly, "can we go put them down?"

"We can, Luke April why don't you go help yourself to drinks, I put some chips out."

"OK Grandma," April muttered as she slowly walked passed Emily.

Emily frowned and watched the thirteen year old for a moment before turning back to Luke and Lorelai. "Oh Dear her too, Rory was like that when she arrived, something about warring roommates."

"She's having trouble with Paris and…the other girl, not Dee, the one with the boy's name," Lorelai groaned and rolled her eyes. "They're fighting and Rory is being mediator. It's been a long week for all of us," Lorelai started towards the stairs.

Emily shot a nervous look at Luke before following Lorelai, her daughter's speed too much that she couldn't catch up with her until she reached the bedroom that was now solely a nursery for the twins. "Lorelai?"

"They're tired Mom, they had a tough week too," Lorelai mumbled as she laid Kitty down in the elaborate crib.

"They didn't get on with the day-care provider?" Emily asked joining Lorelai at the side of the crib

Lorelai shrugged, "they cried a lot but they were OK by yesterday. I just…"

"You missed them," Emily smiled knowingly at Lorelai.

"Of course I missed them," Lorelai gave a huff.

Emily studied her for a moment and decided to let it go. "Goodness everyone really has had a long week," Emily sighed and set about settling Willow into the crib. "Has it been a long week angel?" she stroked the baby's cheek earning herself a small smile from the baby. "Grandma had a mixed week," Emily glanced sideways at Lorelai as she kept her tone light as she talked to the babies, "but I had a very nice coffee with April's other grandma," she smiled as Willow cooed at her. "I did she's going to help me with my gardening," she frowned as Lorelai didn't engage. "She's a very nice lady, and your Mommy was very smart to suggest meeting up with her. But then you know you have a very smart Mommy."

"Mom," Lorelai looked at her warily.

"Your brains and talents have never been in question Lorelai," Emily gave her a small smile. "How you used them, in the past left a lot to be desired but you are a very intelligent capable woman. Even if it might feel like you are very baby orientated."

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai gave a small soft sigh and moved over to kiss Willow so the baby would settle. "I guess we better go down and pull Dad and Rory out of that study."

"Chance would be a fine thing," Emily rolled her eyes as she moved over to kiss Kitty. "He's been stuck in there all hours since he had a meeting at Yale, something about preparedness and showing himself up."

"He didn't get what he was getting himself into?" Lorelai's eyebrows rose knowingly.

"Of course he didn't," Emily crossed and selected the baby monitor holding it tightly as she moved to put the nightlight on. She paused and smiled as the room was illuminated by stars and turned the main light off. "Your father is in some respects very pampered. I do everything for him in the house."

"Or the maid."

Emily rolled her eyes, "and the secretary does everything for him at the office. He may have the ideas but he very rarely has to do the actual work. His role means he has the ability to delegate. Whilst he does have the ability to delegate the grunt work to this TA boy, he still needs to do the work. I told him not to overdo it," she shook her head in frustration. "Rory is helping him with something on the computer."

"So she wins the granddaughter award today then."

"She does, though I believe your grandfather is assisting her with managing the money she will be receiving from the Hayden's," Emily looked inquiringly at Lorelai.

"You know as much as me Mom," Lorelai told her as they made their way down the staircase.

"Alright," Emily nodded and ushered Lorelai towards the couch were Luke and April were sat. "Now go get your drink. I will get your father and Rory and we can all try and have a pleasant evening."


	39. Middle School the worst days of my life

**AN - Thanks guys, the Michel thing, as much as I love him as a character, he did take liberties even when she was there so I always wondered what he would do when she wasn't there :) So, next chapter, the title is inspired by the title of Lauren's (newish) film, which I have to say for a kids film is pretty good (it's on Netflix), she's of course excellent (though I found it super weird that her character is a chef ;P) I hope you like, lemme know what you think. x**

 **Chapter 39 - Middle School the worst days of my life**

April paused in the school hallway as she approached her locker. She could see something sticking out of it. It was the third something sticking out of her locker she had come across since she had started school a few weeks ago. Slowly she stepped up to the grey cabinet and pulled the piece of paper out of the gap; it was a less then flattering drawing of what she supposed was meant to be her, a spindly legged stick figure with extra-large eyes and buck teeth. She scrunched the piece of paper into a ball and threw it into the trash can near her locker. She looked around as she heard giggling, a group of 'popular' kids, sniggering as Amber, the defacto girl in charge gave April a quirk of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. April ignored them and quickly opened her locker grabbing her sketchbook and pencil case for the next period and walking away trying to keep her breathing level.

Her chest felt tight and she wasn't sure why. The only other time she ever felt like this was when she didn't understand and she very rarely didn't understand so it was an unusual sensation. She quickened her step as she walked towards her next class. She had been at Stars Hollow Middle School for three weeks now and she had yet to make any friends, it had been OK the first couple of days, people were friendly to her and then suddenly Amber had singled her out as a person she disliked and now everyone avoided her. April wasn't even sure what she had done to upset Amber, she'd only spoken to her once to say hello but that was seemingly enough and now Amber and her group of 'pretty popular' girls and had singled April out to be the subject of her pranks. With a sigh April walked into the art room and took a seat near the front waiting for everyone else to arrive. It was just because she was new she was sure. It would get better, it had to.

* * *

 **xXx**

"April?"

"Huh? What?" April looked up from her dinner as Emily said her name again sharply. "Sorry?"

"I said, would you be alright if your grandmother comes out with me next weekend to the garden centre. They are doing a display of winter florals which I am going to and I thought Christine might be interested but I don't want to take your time away with her," Emily looked the young girl up and down.

"That's fine Grandma, it means I get some time alone with Mom," April shrugged and moved back to pushing her food around her plate.

"Do you not like the monkfish April?" Emily asked watching April push the food around for a few moments.

"I'm not really that hungry, it's nice though," April smiled weakly and placed her knife and fork neatly on her plate.

"I hope you are hungry for dessert though," Richard smiled jovially at her. "Banana cream pie."

"Banana cream pie Mom?" Lorelai looked at Emily in surprise

"You're father brought it home with him, and there is no way I shall be eating it. I thought it might be something you would like so. I made him leave it last night so we could have it tonight." Emily told her tiredly

"There is a wonderful little patisserie near the economics building, this pie was just staring at me as I walked past," Richard chuckled as he took a sip of his wine.

"Please don't buy something every week Richard," Emily looked at him imploringly.

"I won't Dear," Richard nodded as he rolled his eyes, "but it did look like a lovely place for a coffee, if you are free Rory. Perhaps we could meet up after class?" he looked at her hopefully.

"Sure, actually that would be really helpful." Rory nodded as she finished pretending to look as if she was eating her fish and just abandoned the plate by placing the knife and fork on top. "I'm working on my pieces for submission for the PHD's programmes. I would love to get your opinion on them, critiques etc. Spencer's had a look but it's not his background. He can help me with the academic conventions but everything else is a bit beyond him."

"I would be thrilled to assist you Rory," Richard smiled at her. "Coffee, cake and conversation with my beautiful Granddaughter. What could be better?"

"Have you narrowed it down which graduate schools you are going to apply to?" Emily asked with nervous intrigue.

"Yale, and Columbia, are my preferred choices but I'm also applying to Stanford, Harvard, Princeton, Cornell and the University of Chicago," Rory told the table as the volume dropped.

"Stanford like in California?" Lorelai stared at Rory in surprise.

"It's one of the best programmes," Rory told her gently, "and I wanted to give myself options, but I'd prefer to stay on the East coast."

"I'd prefer you stay on the East coast," Lorelai nodded with a sigh. The table fell in to an uneasy silence leaving only sound of forks scraping across the plates.

"Lorelai I forgot to say, if you need someone to watch the twins you can always call me and I will watch them for you if you have errands to run," Emily told Lorelai, trying to break the silence.

"Sorry Mom?" Lorelai looked at her slightly confused her eyebrows rising in alarm. "What errands?"

"I called the house on Monday and Maisy was there, she said she was watching the twins. If you need someone to watch them you can always call me. I was free on Monday I would have been happy to do it," Emily offered with a smile.

"Oh!" Lorelai swallowed nervously. "Well it's just that you are so busy with all you…"

"I wasn't this Monday. I would love to spend time with the twins," Emily told her sadly. "You could have at least asked, you shouldn't assume."

"I'm sorry Mom, I should have asked," Lorelai took the easy option and apologised even though there was no need. "I promise if there is any childcare need I will call you, OK?"

"Alright," Emily sighed and looked down at her plate, missing the relieved look that passed between Luke and Lorelai.

"Emily, I vote we scratch Monkfish off the menu," Richard told her quietly from the end of the table. "It does seem to drag the conversation down."

"It's hardly the fish Richard," Emily rolled her eyes at him before frowning at the half eaten plates "April, Rory do eat a roll, you've both barely touched a thing."

"I'm really OK Grandma. This way I've got space for Grandpa's pie," April smiled weakly.

"Oh, go on then Richard, get that confectionary monstrosity," Emily rolled her eyes. "He is where you get it from," Emily muttered to Lorelai as she nodded after Richard's departing form. "Just be thankful you have that miraculous metabolism," Emily shook her head dismissively. "Banana cream pie! Whatever next?"

* * *

 **xXx**

With a sigh April sank down behind the pillar and pulled her lunch out of her bag. She had initially gone to the dining hall but as soon as she had walked in the group of her now tormentors had stared at her and clearly started whispering about her and so she had purchased an orange juice and walked out as if that was what she had intended all along. A bag had been pushed in front of her and if she didn't have such good reflexes she would have tripped over. In her moment of stumbling she had caught what they had been saying about her, it was petty it was silly, it was the same things that they had been saying about her for the last couple of weeks. She wasn't sure why it was bothering her, she had never been bothered by people before but then at her old school she had had her group of friends, here she had no one. She would rather those girls just left her alone, being alone wasn't great but being whispered about just made it that much worse. She just didn't understand it; she didn't know what she had done, or what she should do. She was ready for the Christmas break already and the semester had only just begun. Still it was only two and a half days till the weekend, and it wasn't that far from the end of the day. She just had to find the silver lining. That was all.

* * *

 **xXx**

Anna closed the door of the apartment behind Emily and Christine and rolled her eyes slightly. She turned and smiled widely at April curled up on the couch. "So sweetie, what do you want to do? We've got till four while your Nana and Emily talk plants."

"I don't mind," April shrugged.

"We could go to an exhibit the science museum, or the natural history museum," Anna sat down on the couch and snuggled into April's form. "We could watch Bill Nye."

"That's for kids."

"But you love it," Anna tried to coax April out of her balled up position.

"I'm not a kid Mom," April frowned at her. "I don't want to watch it."

"Ok, well what about the science museum," Anna tried again.

"We should do something normal," April muttered.

"That is normal for you," Anna tried to tickle her.

"No, it's what nerds do. I don't want to be a dorky nerd," April hissed shrugging out of her grip.

"Ok," Anna frowned and tenderly reached forward and stroked April's crown. "We could go watch a movie."

"I don't want to go to the movies," April curled back into her ball and stared sullenly at the coffee table.

"Are you feeling sick?" Anna tried to place her hand on April's forehead.

"No," April waved her hand away.

"Ok Sweetie," Anna slid closer to her. "We can just sit and watch TV if you want," she frowned as April suddenly moved stretching out of her ball and slumping into her, her daughter's arms clamping around her waist. "I'll take that as a yes," Anna wrapped her arms around April and held her tight. "Sweetie, has something happened?" she frowned as April shook her head. "You sure?"

"Just been a really long week," April muttered nestling into her.

"For me too," Anna smiled reassuringly at her. "Let's just watch trashy TV and stay curled up like this."

"Kay," April gave her the smallest of smiles. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **xXx**

April turned as she felt someone tug on her bag, as she did she found Amber and her group behind her. She turned again and heard the unmistakable sound of something tearing followed by the sound of something being poured. She wrenched herself away from the group, and she was hit with the flow of 7up that moments earlier had been tipped into her bag. April stared at the five girls behind her in horrified surprise. "What are you doing?" she hissed slipping her backpack off as the soda began to seep through her backpack at the base. "My books will get ruined!" She pulled open her backpack trying to fight back the tears.

"Good," Amber sauntered passed her, flicking the now empty bottle at her and giving a girlish laugh that dripped with malevolence.

Biting her lip hard so that she didn't do anything that would earn her more attention from the horrible group April slipped into the nearest toilets to try and soak up as much of the liquid as she could with paper towels. Her jacket was wet and sticky and she slid it off so she could dry it after she had seen to her books. In desperation she turned to the hand dryer and stuck her bag underneath hoping it would dry. Over the noise she perceived the sound of the door opening and she turned just in time to see Amber and her group grab her jacket and dash out onto the hallway.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey Apricot," Lorelai called, without looking away from Kitty, as the door to the house opened and the October wind following her in. The last few weeks the temperature had been steadily dropping as Fall had taken hold of the town. While the temperature had fallen Lorelai had found her mood levelling. A month back at work and she had refound her rhythm and had adjusted to being away from the twins. It wasn't that she liked it but she had got used to it, and the twins seemed to have got used to it as well. "You want a snack? Mom is coming here for Friday Night Dinner tonight as Dad is away for work. She's going to get here for about five so she can have a play with the bambinos."

"I'm not hungry," April mumbled.

Lorelai repositioned the baby on her lap and turned to look over the couch. April was making her way up the stairs at a pace that could be classed as a trudge. Her book bag was dropped at the base of the stairs, but no jacket, and April was only wearing her long-sleeved T shirt. "You forget your jacket at school?"

"Yeah. I forgot," April mumbled not stopping. "I'm going to do my homework."

"Don't you need your bag?" Lorelai asked gently.

"NO!" April yelled and her trudge became a stomp up the remaining stairs followed quickly by the sound of a slammed door.

Lorelai jumped and winced, Kitty on her lap and Willow at her feet both stopped kicking their legs and looked up at her their lips quivering. "What a loud noise," Lorelai cooed brightly. "Big bang" she tickled Kitty's tummy, making her squirm in delight. She scooped the baby off her lap and knelt down beside Willow placing Kitty on the play mat, freeing her hands so she could tickle Willow and stem the flow of tears. "What a big bang."

Satisfied that the twins were happy she lifted them both up and set them in the play pen they had purchased now that the twins were beginning to move around. She gave them both a wide smile and quickly grabbed their soft rattle toy that they adored and handed it to them. She grinned as she babies gurgled in delight. She watched them for a few moments more as they shook their noisy toys in excitement, stifling a laugh as they both shook the toy so hard that they both fell over. The six month old's had just got the hang of sitting up completely unsupported, they could only do it for a short while and so had a tendency to suddenly face plant when they over balanced. Clearly annoyed, both the twins rolled onto their backs and began their other new trick of trying to put their feet in their mouths.

Lorelai chuckled as she moved away and into the kitchen. As she went she lifted the book bag and began to empty the contents. The books inside where wrinkled and slightly damp, the ink had smudged in April's workbooks where pen had been used, a dark wet stain at the bottom of the bag indicating some kind of liquid had been poured through the bag. Lorelai had watched the last few weeks as April was becoming moodier and more silent. She had hoped that the new mood was because April was just dealing with a bit of teenage angst but clearly there was something more going on. Lorelai wanted to believe that the bag was just an accident, but the tear in the fabric, the missing jacket told her what she didn't want to entertain. That April was being picked on, and that picking was more than teasing, it was moving into bullying territory. Patiently Lorelai set all the books on the clothes airer and carried it through to the back room so the books could dry out of sight. She grabbed her sewing kit and moved back into the living room so she could mend the tear, carefully stitching it with neat tiny stitches. There wasn't much she could do right now but it was something.

She looked up as she heard steps on the stairs. "Hey Apricot, you want a snack? Grandma will be here in a little bit. So be prepared we're getting invaded soon." She smiled at April, waiting to see if she would get any response out of her.

"You're fixing it," April whispered, sinking down onto the couch and sitting close to Lorelai.

"It was broken, your books are drying in the backroom," Lorelai continued stitching the bag, waiting for April to bring up what had happened. April remained resolutely silent but her hand crept around Lorelai's arm preventing her from sewing properly. Lorelai set the bag to one side and raised her arm so that April could snuggle into her. "If you don't want to talk that's OK, but I can't help if I don't know."

"I don't want to, not now," April shook her head, snuggling in tight.

"Okay," Lorelai rubbed her arm tenderly. "When you are ready."

"Why do babies try and eat their feet?" April mumbled, staring at the twins.

"I'm sure it tells you in that book you're so fond of. I just think it's because babies like exploring but they can't get around just yet so they have to make do," Lorelai smiled at her. She looked up as the doorbell rang. "That will be Mom, she's early. Can't wait for her twin time," Lorelai gently eased April away from her side and gave her a gentle kiss. "If you want a cuddle with them have a go now, because once Mom gets her claws in she's not going to let go."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes April," Lorelai paused and turned back to look at April.

"Thank you,"

"Always here for you. OK? Remember that."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory reached over her shoulder to grab her cell phone as it began to ring pulling it off the couch and bringing it to her ear without looking at it, "Hi."

"Rory?"

"April?" Rory frowned slightly as she marked her place on the page. "Everything OK?"

"Are you busy?" April's voice sounded nervously down the phone.

"I'm studying but I can take a break," Rory shifted her books off her knee.

"Some of us are still studying," Paris mumbled at her from her position in the armchair with books precariously balanced on the arms.

"It's my sister," Rory told her softly, giving Paris an annoyed look. "Go ahead April."

"I was wondering have you ever been…um…picked on."

"Picked on?" Rory sat up straighter. "Like teased?"

"But worse," April sighed down the phone.

"Like bullied?" Rory asked gently, looking up as Paris suddenly shifted in her chair, her interest piqued by the conversation. "Are you having trouble in school?" Rory's mouth dropped open as April recounted what had happened to her at school the day before. "April that's awful! This was what was bothering you last night?"

"Yeah."

Rory frowned. "Have you told anyone?"

"I don't know how. I don't want to make things worse. I don't want to make a fuss if it's nothing."

"Apes that is not nothing! You have to talk to Luke and to the school," Rory told her sagely. "That can't carry on."

"What's happened?" Paris asked as she watched Rory curiously.

"April's being bullied, these bitchy little girls poured soda into her back pack," Rory told Paris quickly.

"Are you busy? I can call another time." April mumbled down the phone.

"No. it's fine April. Paris was just asking what had happened. Hang on a sec. What Paris?" Rory looked at her friend annoyed as Paris waved at her to get her attention.

"Tell her, to tell her Dad and then get him or Lorelai to call me. I can tell them exactly what they need to say to the school to make sure the kids are got," Paris told her quickly, "and also point out you."

"Me?" Rory looked at her blankly.

"We didn't exactly get on when you first started Chilton. Now look at us. Best friends," Paris gave a little shrug.

"Right," Rory nodded and gave Paris a small smile. "April, I think you should talk Luke and Mom. They can actually help and can do something. All I can do is listen and be your pep rally, and I learned that from Mom."

"I think Lorelai knows," April whispered.

"We all knew something was up," Rory told her kindly. "You're not your usual chatty self."

"No one likes my usual chatty self." April whispered barely audibly. "No one likes me at school."

"I like you and I'm sure when people get to know you, you will make friends," Rory told her gently. "Paris just pointed out to me that she and I didn't get on at all when I first started at Chilton and now we live together."

"And are best friends," Paris interjected.

"And are best friends," Rory smiled at her. "Talk to Mom and Dad. When you're done if you want to chat call me back kay."

"You called Dad Dad," April made an amused noise.

"Yeah, well, he pretty much is," Rory laughed lightly. "It will be OK, it seems crappy right now, but these things will get better."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke opened the door to the bathroom and moved out in master bedroom a cloud of steam following him. He looked toward the bed, feeling pleasantly relaxed. Instantly his face fell when he saw Lorelai's perturbed expression as she stared at her cell phone. "What is it?"

"Rory just sent a message, April called her," Lorelai looked at him warily.

"Did she say what it is that has been going on?" Luke moved towards the bed.

"April's bag, was because some girls Never Been Kissed it and they stole her jacket," Lorelai frowned angrily. "Rory's told her to speak to us," she reached and grabbed Luke's arm as he turned to storm out the room. "Easy there super Dad. April needs to come to us. Rory's set her on the path and she has to do it in her own pace otherwise we won't find out who these kids are to be able to do anything about it. But we know what is going on and we can watch it," she looked around Luke as there was a faint knock on the door, "and unless the twins have learned to climb out of the crib or we have super polite home invaders, that will be her. Be cool." She pulled him to sit on the bed. "Come in."

April's head poked round the side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure you can," Lorelai waved for her to come in and join them.

April padded across the bedroom and sank down onto the bed beside Luke. "Um, so…um,"

"If it makes it easier, we know the what." Lorelai smiled kindly at her. "We just need the who and the why."

"I don't know the why," April shrugged sadly. "They just seem to hate me, well this one group of girls do, and because they do, everyone else stays away from me."

"Ok, so this group of girls, do you know their names?" Lorelai asked gently. She sighed as April nodded. "OK, so tomorrow we'll call your Mom and then Monday we will talk to the school about these kids," Lorelai told April. She fixed April with a comforting smile. "It might not fix things right away, but we got your corner kid."

"Dad?" April looked at Luke nervously.

"Oh don't mind your Dad Apricot," Lorelai gave a light giggle to try and defuse the tension as she soothingly rubbed Luke's shoulders. "He's just trying to keep calm and not do an explosion meltdown in front of you."

"You're mad?" April whispered eyeing her father warily as he sat staring at the floor his jaw clenched.

"Not at you," Luke muttered in a clipped tone.

"Nineteen shades of red though. So that's some kind of record," Lorelai tried to lighten the mood. "OK, so we will regroup on this tomorrow, unless you want to talk some more?"

"I'm good," April nodded weakly. "Good night," she kissed Lorelai and then nervously kissed Luke good night before making her way out the room.

Lorelai kept her hands firmly on Luke's shoulders, anchoring him to the bed until the door closed. "Ok Hun, you can explode now."

* * *

 **xXx**

April nervously approached her locker, there was one of the girls who had been tormenting her stood beside it holding a paper bag. The last three days had been a whirl of meetings with different teachers, both with her parents and on her own. The girls who had been making her life so difficult had all been given detention and Amber the ring leader had been threatened with suspension. Her Dad at one point had been so loud April had heard him down the corridor, though it had weirdly broken the ice with a bunch of kids in her class who had started joking with her about uptight parents. April came to a halt and regarded the girl warily, unsure what exactly she was supposed to do.

"I have your jacket," the girl as she held out the paper bag. "My Mom washed it for you."

"Oh," April cautiously approached her and took the bag. "Tell her thank you."

"I will," The girl smiled weakly. "She grounded me; when I told her why I had it. If your Dad hadn't have said anything, Mom was going to speak to the school about Amber and getting me changed classes." The girl scratched her head nervously and looked at the paper bag. "Amber wanted to throw it in the trash but I took it so she didn't wreck it. It's a nice jacket, I like the buttons."

"Thanks. Lorelai put them on, so it was different," April scrunched her shoulders awkwardly as she pulled the jacket out of the bag and stared at it, wiping her hand over the iridescent nebula buttons that Lorelai had sewn on for her, not sure what she should do or what to say to the girl.

"I'm Megan," the girl told her softly. "I'm sorry we were so mean to you. It was just supposed to be a bit of fun at first but Amber…I shouldn't have gone along with it." Megan scratched her face as she blushed red. "I'm sorry."

"I appreciate the apology," April told her quietly.

"Does Lorelai do that with a lot of your clothes?" Megan asked curiously, studying the jacket. "My Mom can't sew. She can cook. She makes really good cookies. Must be cool to have things that no one else has."

"Why are you talking to me?" April blurted. "I mean you've been really…you know what you did. Did your Mom tell you to do this or something?"

"yeah," Megan shifted from one side to another, "but I'm trying to make up for being so mean and Mom said she didn't raise me to be mean…She raised me to be kind and I hate it when she's mad at me."

"So you're trying to please your Mom?"

"Yeah," Megan nodded, "and it's kind of my fault that no one will talk to you," she shrugged. "School sucks anyway so I'm…" she shrugged again. "We don't have to if you don't want to. It's just I'm trying to fix it. It's what Jack told me to do"

"Who's Jack?" April frowned in confusion.

"One of my brothers," Megan sighed in annoyance. "I have four, 3 older, one younger. You're really lucky having sisters. Are you going to get lunch?"

"I bring my own, my Dad says it's just a waste of money when he get everything wholesale," April nodded her head towards her locker.

"Oh OK," Megan shifted sideways so April could get into her locker. "Did you want to sit together?"

April regarded the girl for a moment. She gave a faint nod as she opened her locker and collected the brown paper bag containing her lunch. She had spent a month eating alone. It sucked. Having someone to talk to would be nice. Even if that person had been awful to her. Things wouldn't get better if she didn't take a risk. Megan had taken the first one, now it was her turn.


	40. What Ifs

**AN - Thank guys, I'm glad you enjoyed it even though not a nice subject matter April will get through it. Anna was at the meeting, but I cut that scene out, basically because I had Luke go on this rant that just seemed to blech but she was involved. Droolia, oh I know, I always felt Richard's '40 years in the industry should qualify me to teach a course' just showed how clueless he was about education. He had the knowledge but not the skills needed to teach, it's a whole different kettle of fish. Sarah - Thanks for pointing that Chapter 34 mix up, I was fixing something and I think I attached the file which was 34 on the list not the 34th chapter. It should be updated in the next half hour or so.**

 **And so on with the show, I'd say enjoy, but um...yeah. Let me know what you think**

 **Chapter 40 - What ifs**

Rory sealed the envelope of her last application to graduate school. She had the nervousness in her chest just like she had when she had been applying to college, so much of her future hinged on seven thick white envelopes. Inside each contained her application and her sample writing. Samples she had spent months preparing, had worked on and critiqued them with Spencer and her Grandfather. The deadlines weren't until the first week of January, 6 weeks away, but she didn't want to leave anything till the last minute, she wanted to have the opportunity to ask that it had been received, in case they got lost in the mail. It was all too important and she was already stressed enough as it was with getting them completed, whilst still doing her classes. The last thing she wanted was to still be doing them when exam fever.

"All done?" Spencer sat beside her at his small table. "We'll take them down to the post office tomorrow and get them sent off," he tipped his head watching Rory intently as she gave the faintest of nods. "There isn't anything else you can do Rory. Your pieces are great. You've jumped through all the hoops."

"I know," Rory nodded softy. "Thank you for letting me do this here. Paris is stressing over her applications and well you can imagine."

"I've been there and done that," Spencer shifted his chair closer to her and draped his long arm comfortingly over her shoulder. "Not the extent of having to content with Paris, but I get it."

"What if they say no?" Rory sighed, staring at the envelopes nervously

"Why would they say no?" Spencer asked her gently. "You are a very talented writer. You understand what you are writing about. I mean I don't, but you are the same about my stuff. I know a good paper when I see one, even if I haven't a clue what they said. Your sample pieces are great."

"But what if they say no?" Rory repeated turning to look at him. "What if each of them say 'no thank you Rory Gilmore you are not for us'?"

"Ok, I'll play the 'what if' game with you if it helps you sleep tonight," Spencer turned in his chair so they were facing each other. He spread his legs wide and slid forward on his chair capturing her legs between his and gently took her hands. "In the unlikely event that they all say no, you find a job, you go travelling, you take a break and you try again next year, you look at different schools."

"What job?" Rory shuffled closer to him. "All I've been thinking about is this. I don't know what I want to do. I don't know how to do anything apart from study."

"If a PhD is really what you want to do, you regroup and reapply. In the year off you get any job, in a coffee shop, in an office, a store, or you intern or volunteer wherever, to tide you over until you get where want to be." Spencer brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "If you don't get what you want it's not the end of the world, you just have to keep trying."

"Am I being dumb?" Rory asked, leaning forward on the chair so she could hug him.

"You're scared and that is human." Spencer hugged her tenderly holding her securely and safely in his arms. "Now, there is nothing you can do tonight, so let's put these in your bag and focus on doing something fun."

"It's Wednesday, it's a school night." Rory pointed out as she sat back on her chair. "You have work in the morning."

"It's still early, we could go out and eat," Spencer smiled at her. "That won't take too long."

"Alright," Rory smiled nervously at him.

"Alright," Spencer stood up and pulled her with him, he lovingly stroked her shoulders. "Come on Miss Gilmore, let's go."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai slunk into the kitchen at the Dragonfly and trotted up to Sookie. "You've not cut anything off, burned anything etc. etc. have you?"

"No," Sookie stared over her shoulder at her as she stood finishing her sauce to be used on one of the dishes to be served at lunch. "Why?"

"I just got that feeling," Lorelai shivered. "Someone's walked over my grave and my spideysense is tingling."

"So," Sookie continued stirring and looked at her curiously. "What do you think is going on?"

"I dunno. I just feel like somethings about to happen. It's a bit like I get, when it's about to snow, except this time it doesn't feel good." Lorelai turned and walked to the coffee maker pouring herself a cup as she rocked from one hip to another. "I called Luke, he's fine. Checked that the Bambinos are fine with Hannah. Rory was fine, a little nervous because she went to the post office to submit her applications for grad school."

"Ooh how exciting," Sookie squealed. "Grad school, such a smart cookie."

"Such a smart grown up cookie. I have a kid who's about to graduate college!" Lorelai shook her head in dismay. "It makes me feel ancient; thankfully I have two teething babies to remind me I'm not."

"Both of them?" Sookie winced in sympathy. "Maybe that is it?"

"No, they're both fine, nothing that cuddles and time can't fix," Lorelai sighed.

"Is it April, your Mom and Dad, April's Mom?" Sookie listed, bringing her sauce away from the stove to begin her straining process.

"April is fine, well she was this morning," Lorelai smiled slightly. "I called my Mom she is fine, apart from a useless maid," Lorelai gave a spot on impression of her mother making Sookie giggle. "Dad was fine. Everything was fine with Anna and Christine last night when April spoke to them. So everything is," she sighed heavily, "fine."

"You just feel otherwise?" Sookie gave her a sympathetic look. "It's probably nothing."

"Probably," Lorelai sighed and then inhaled the aroma of the coffee deeply. "Sure is good to be able to drink this again. My old friend how I have missed you."

"Are they completely weaned?" Sookie asked curiously.

"I feed them at night, it seems to knock them out, as long as I don't drink any of this," she raised her cup, "past 3pm. Luke hates that I drink it and still feed them, but I need the elixir of the gods to keep me me," she chuckled. "I better get back to the bill paying."

"Maybe that is what is stressing you, spending all that money," Sookie offered lightly.

"Perhaps," Lorelai reached over and snuck a bread roll, "but please don't cut anything off OK!"

"Ok!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Luke I'd like to discuss an important issue with you."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kirk with an exasperated expression. "I'm busy Kirk."

"I can see that. I just need some advice from a man, which you are," Kirk gestured at Luke.

"That needed pointing out?" Luke turned back to the coffee maker and continued filling it.

"So can I make an appointment?"

"For what Kirk?" Luke shoved the machine back together

"To have a man to man discussion," Kirk bounced on his stool slightly. "You know about women and stuff. I can't exactly talk with mother about it. Especially as she hates Lulu."

"Kirk," Luke turned to the young man and fixed him with an exasperated stare. He could never understand why Kirk continually sought him out for conversations such as this. "What exa…."

"You know how women and men…"

"Kirk, this is the diner, people eat here" Luke waved his hands to cut him off. "People don't need to think about…

Kirk shook his head. "Oh, I know all about that. Lulu and I do that all the time. well whenever mother is…"

Luke grimaced. "Kirk, come on!"

"Right, sorry," Kirk gave him a slightly sheepish look. "But you know about serious stuff about women and men, like marriage and stuff."

Luke eyebrows rose upwards and he moved forward, leaning against the counter. "Are you and Lulu thinking about getting married?"

"I think Lulu is hinting at it," Kirk wrung his hands, "but I don't know, she speaks in code. You have a wife you understanding this kind of thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a notebook setting it on the counter where he rifled through its contents. "I've written down everything she said I just need to figure out what it all means."

"Kirk," Luke placed his hand on the notebook. "Don't make yourself crazy over this. Trying to figure out what they mean is a losing battle sometimes." he looked over his shoulder as the phone rang "You'll just give yourself a headache," he picked up the receiver. "Luke's…Hannah?...Wait? What? No, no I'm coming," he slammed the receiver down and rushed round the counter.

"So can we?" Kirk swivelled in his seat as Luke raced out of the diner. "Luke?"

"Whoa," Gypsy muttered as she came in off the street. "Where's the fire." Turning to watch Luke sprint across the square. "What you say to him that was so bad?"

"I just asked for his advice" Kirk dejectedly sank onto the stool

"That will do it" Gypsy patted the young man on the back and took a stool.

* * *

 **xXx**

April winced as the soccer ball that they were playing with slammed into the crotch of one of the boys and he went down with a yelp and a groan. The group of kids in the game rushed to his aid as the rest of morning recess carried on around them. She hung back as the far more sympathetic boys picked the boy off the floor and helped him stand.

"Boys, they're such wimps," Megan whispered to April.

"Actually there are a lot of nerve endings, and it hurts just as much for us if we get kicked there," April mumbled back. "It's the same structure just…" she trailed off. "It doesn't matter."

"Do you want to be a doctor or something?" Megan looked at her curiously.

"Not a medical doctor," April shook her head, "but a scientist doctor."

"I want to be an electrician. My Dad is one and my brother says girls can't be one, so…" Megan shrugged, "either that or famous."

"Famous for what?" April asked curiously

Megan shrugged "I have no idea, but famous people get free stuff and that is cool. I'd love to have new stuff not just hand me down from my brothers."

April giggled at her new friend and walked towards the discarded soccer ball. The last few weeks had been much better at school. After Megan seemingly under orders from her mom had reached out she and April had struck up an uneasy friendship one which had quickly flourished as others started to talk to her. Amber had seemingly fizzled out, the fickle world of pre adolescence meaning that now her power had been smashed by the school that no one wanted to hang out with someone who was so mean. It was great in one respect but April did feel sorry for the girl. She knew what it was like to be alone.

"Come on then." One of the boys shouted, bored now that his friend was standing, and waved at April to kick the ball to him. April did so starting the game afresh as the stricken boy staggered out of the way to continue his recovery. The kids paused for a moment as an ambulance sped down the street alongside the field. The vehicle an unusual sight in Stars Hollow. With the vehicle out of sight the kids returned to their game.

* * *

 **xXx**

"So, if we set it up with the table going that way," Lorelai gestured to her team members as they stood in the library mapping out the layout for the next event the coming weekend. "That way people should be able to…"

"LORELAI!"

She span as Sookie came barrelling through from the dining room with Michel a step behind her.

"What?" Lorelai blinked at them for a moment, both their faces pulled into terrified expressions of panic. "What's happened?"

"I need to take you to Hannah's," Sookie grabbed at her wrist and started to pull her towards the front of the Inn. "Kitty's sick."

"What?" Lorelai stumbled, her body and her brain not catching up with Sookie

"All, the woman said, was that the little one is sick," Michel followed, "and that you must come at once, because she had called an ambulance. There was lot of crying I do not know more."

Lorelai stared at the blankly as Michel darted into the office and appeared moments later with her coat and bag. "I don't…" she mumbled as Michel thrust them at her and then held the door as Sookie pulled her out towards her own car. "Sookie?"

"I don't know. I just need to get you there." Sookie climbed into the car and started to drive before Lorelai had even closed the door.

Lorelai fumbled in her purse, her brain moving in fits and starts as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on. She couldn't quite grasp what was happening yet at the same time her brain was urging her to be with her daughter, her sixth sense this morning proving horribly to be right. She gave a soft squeak as Sookie took the bend too sharply and she rattled around in the passenger seat. The ride was mercifully short, owing in part to Sookie's speed and as they rounded onto the street where Hannah's house was her blood froze in her veins as she saw the stopped ambulance outside.

She jumped out of the car before Sookie had fully braked, running across the front yard to reach the house. Inside was chaotic, Willow and Martha screaming in a playpen while Hannah was stood comforting Davey, while a bewildered Luke stood by two paramedics who were crouched over the couch where Kitty lay completely motionless.

"Oh my god," Lorelai started forward.

The paramedic nearest her turned. "Are you Mom?"

Lorelai nodded and stood staring over the baby. "What's happened? What's happening?"

"She's had a number of febrile convulsions. The last one lasted for 2 minutes," the paramedic nearest her told her softly as his colleague continued to work on Kitty. "Her temperature is very high. Has she been sick at all."

"They are teething so they've been grizzly," Lorelai whispered. "I thought the…" the words froze in her mouth as she watched her seven month old daughter start to twitch. A noise of anguish escaped from Lorelai's mouth as she reached to grab the baby but Luke caught her instead his strong arms holding her tight. After a few moments the twitching stop and Kitty slumped listlessly on the couch once more.

"We should get going," the paramedic nearest Kitty muttered. "Mom and Dad, one of you can come with us in the ambulance."

"You go," Luke whispered pressing a kiss to her temple. Lorelai nodded and held her arms out to take the baby.

"I'll carry her." The paramedic told her softly as he scooped up the floppy listless baby and began to move towards the door.

Lorelai followed her heart pounding in her mouth completely unable to comprehend what she had just seen. "Luke," she whispered looking at his ashen face.

"I know, I'll be right behind you." He whispered pressing another kiss to her forehead pushing her to follow Kitty and the paramedics out to the ambulance.

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai followed the paramedic as he carried Kitty into the busy emergency room. He led her through the door where a whole host of medical professionals were stood waiting. Unsure what to do but desperate to be near she followed as the paramedic reeled off Kitty's symptoms and the treatment she had been given so far. She jerked slightly as the paramedic introduced her and a nurse started to talk to her as they followed the other medical professionals and Kitty into the hospital.

"Has she been ill at all?" The nurse asked gently as Lorelai continued to try and follow the rapidly moving team.

Lorelai blinked for a few moments trying to get her brain to work. "She had a cough last week. Only mild, the paediatrician told us to treat her with steam and she seemed OK…er…er…she's teething, or I thought she was teething her gum is red and she was tugging on her ear and being fussy."

"What about eating and her diapers how have they been?"

"She's been eating fine. Her diapers have been a bit messier then usual but I put that down to the teething," Lorelai mumbled. She frowned as a door closed in front of her. "I want to go in."

"The doctor has to run some tests, they're not fun for Mom's to watch and as little one is quiet it's easier for you not to see," The nurse tried to coax her away from the window.

"I want to be with her," Lorelai flinched as a nurse approached Kitty and slid a cannula in the back baby's hand. "She was early…um…she had cord compression…but she's been fine and hit everything."

"Ok," the nurse smiled at her still trying to get her to move away from the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Lorelai whispered staring hopelessly through the glass at the seemingly tiny baby in the impossibly large bed. She wanted to reach out and stop the nurses from sticking their wires and machines on Kitty and most of all she wanted her normally gurgling happy girl to cry and fuss but Kitty was so still.

"We're going to find out," The nurse told her with a sympathetic smile. "Her temperature is very high so we need to bring it down and we need to find out what is causing it to go up. Has anyone else in the house been sick?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Willow, her twin sister, she is teething as well, but everyone else has been fine."

"What about wider family, grandparents or childcare providers?"

"Why?" Lorelai stared at the nurse in confusion. "Um…not that I know of."

"OK, we're just trying to find out if there might have been anyway someone close to her could have inadvertently made her sick. The difficulty with babies is they can't tell us what is wrong," the nurse smiled sympathetically still trying to coax Lorelai away from the door.

"No, but we all work in the service industry. I run an Inn. My husband runs a diner. My daughter is in college," Lorelai told her quickly. "Please tell me she's going to be OK? What's wrong with her?"

"We're going to find out," The nurse told her gently. "We're going to run some test and find out. Why don't you come and sit over here."

"What!" Lorelai looked at her in horror. "I'm not leaving her."

"It's just for a little while," a nurse guided her by the shoulder. "As soon as the tests are done we'll come get you."

"I…I…I," Lorelai stammered as the nurse guided her towards a waiting area. "I want to be with her."

"Just a few minutes, I promise," the nurse guided her to the chair. "Would you like a drink of something?" the nurse looked her up and down, keeping her hand gently on Lorelai's trembling forearm.

"Why is this happening?" Lorelai repeated as she found herself unable to walk. Her breath caught in her throat and she made a spluttering noise.

"Lorelai!"

She looked up as Luke rushed towards her, his eyes wide and fixed upon her. "Luke," she managed to take a step towards him and half collapsed into his arms.

"What's happening? What have they said? Where's Kitty?" Luke babbled, staring in desperation at the nurse. "Where's our daughter?"

"We're just running some tests," The nurse assured him. "As soon as they are done we'll let you in with her." She gestured to the seats and Luke manoeuvred Lorelai into them.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered clinging onto him with all her strength.

"I know," Luke kissed her crown. "She's going to be OK. It's going to be OK."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hello Dear," Richard answered his phone as Emily's number flashed up. He paused in his tracks as Emily's panicked voice sounded down the phone. "Emily slow down. I don't understand," his eyebrows rose as Emily repeated her garbled message. "I just left Rory. We had coffee… no I understand…I will get her and then I will come and get you…No dear but do you really want to be driving right now…Alright…alright I will meet you there," he swallowed nervously, suddenly disorientated by what he had been told. "Did Luke say anything about Kitty's condition?…OK, Now Emily…I know dear…yes…I need to go now Emily…I will see you at the hospital." He closed the call and stared at his cell in horror for a moment. His wits returning to him he pivoted on his well-heeled shoe and started back towards Branford College at a reasonably paced trot. His coat whipped around him as the air rushed past him and he nearly slipped on the damp leaves on a corner of a path as he ran in the direction of his oldest granddaughter's lodgings.

As he neared the college he paused to catch his breath as he tried to remember Rory's room number before entering the hallways of the college and following the numbers round until he reached the room he was sure was hers. Breathless and his panic rising he knock forcefully on the door and waited for the door to be answered.

 **xXx**

Rory looked surprised at her red faced, out of breath grandfather as she opened the door. "Grandpa?"

"Rory…we…" Richard winced and panted. "We have…"

"Grandpa," Rory held her hand out to steady her grandfather as he seemed to sag slightly. "Are you OK?" She gasped as Richard's face contorted in pain and he clutched at his chest. "Grandpa?" She gave a soft yelp as Richard lurched to one side and she tried to catch him as he started to fall. She staggered under Richard's weight doing little more than breaking his fall as he crashed to the ground. Rory dropped to her knees pushing her Grandfather onto his back as she cupped his contorted face. "Grandpa? Grandpa! HELP!"

"OH My God!" a girl whispered in the doorway drawn by the commotion.

"Call 911!" Rory begged as she clutched her Grandfather. "Grandpa!" Rory shrieked as she tried shaking him. His face lost its look of pain, his body completely still "Grandpa!"

"Who the hell are you and what are…" Paris trailed off in berating the girl stood in the doorway. "Call 911 you twerp. Rory move," Paris shoved Rory out of the way and pressed her fingers into Richard's neck after a moment she hissed in frustration and pulled open Richard's thick coat and began to do chest compressions.

"What do you need?" a male voice called as a young man appeared in the door, more students appearing and watching in shock a Paris pounded on Richard's chest.

Paris gave two quick breathes into Richard's mouth and jerked her head towards Richard's chest. "You've got more weight".

"On it," the young man dropped to his knees and began to pump Richard's chest in an orderly but forceful manner. He paused for a moment allowing Paris to breathe for Richard once more. They repeated the process for just over a minute.

"He just fell down," Rory whispered, clutching her grandfather's hand tightly. "Paris is he OK?"

"There's a pulse," Paris muttered studying Richard's prone form intently. "Weak, he's breathing."

The young man nodded and sat back on his heels and caught his breath.

Paris studied her watch keeping her count on Richard's pulse. "Be ready though in case," Paris looked up at the collection of students framing the doorway. "Someone find out if that twerp called an ambulance and how long it's going to be."

"Paris?" Rory looked at her friend insistently. "Is he OK?"

"He needs a hospital," Paris told her quietly. "We can keep doing this but he needs to be there," her brow creased as she felt the heart rate beginning to dip and she nodded towards Richard's chest indicating for the young man to begin again. "You should call those you need to," she whispered, getting herself in position to give Richard breaths.

Rory stared at Paris in horror, "Paris."

"I'm not making any promises," Paris leaned forward and made two puffs into Richard's mouth. "We'll do everything we can."

Rory blinked a few times and then tore her hand away from Richard stumbling across the dorm to reach for her book bag. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a familiar number, tears rolling down her face as she watched Paris and the young man work on Richard. "Grandma!" she whispered as the call connected. "It's Grandpa."


	41. Stable

**AN1 - I know, I'm evil, I'm sorry :(. It was one of those things that seemed such a good idea when I was planning. This chapter was so hard to write, one because of the medical stuff, which I found very complicated. People of a medical background, you guys rock being able to understand all this. Two, while it's fun to mess with characters, sometimes it feels a step too far but about 70% of my plan for the remaining ten chapters would have been useless if I didn't follow through so, here we are, characters put through the wringer. Anyways on with the show.**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter Kpop - not too long to wait huh ;) sorry for the giving you a heart attack thing.**

 **I won't say enjoy but I hope you enjoy reading. Thanks for reading guys x**

 ** Chapter 41 - Stable**

"That is unacceptable, I want to see my husband immediately!"

Rory jerked her up as she heard the unmistakable sound of her grandmother angry voice. She stumbled to her feet and followed the noise of her grandmother berating the nurse. "Grandma," she rushed to her grandmother and threw her arms around Emily's neck.

"Rory," Emily accepted the connection stiffly. "Where is he? How is he?"

Rory took a step back. "They're running tests to see how bad the heart attack was, but that what it was. A heart attack," Rory took a shuddering breath. "They got him stable at college and he woke up on the way here. He's groggy and crabby but he was..."she took a deep breath. "They said he would be out in a little while. I tried to get hold of Mom b…"

"Gilmore?" a tall male doctor with grey curly hair called into the family waiting area.

Emily brushed past Rory towards him moving at almost a run. "I'm Emily Gilmore."

"Good hello. I'm Dr Goldstein, I'm in charge of your husband's care. We've run several tests to assess the extent of the damage, fortunately there doesn't appear to be any remaining blockage, however as his heart's rhythm is irregular we shall be fitting him with a temporary pacemaker." The doctor told her quickly "We are going to need to monitor him over the next couple of days to see if it needs to be permanent."

"Can we see him?" Emily asked nervously, reaching to take Rory's hand.

"Briefly, I will be carrying out the procedure very shortly," the doctor gestured for them to follow him down the corridor. "I must warn you he is very groggy due to the arrhythmia."

"I understand," Emily nodded.

Rory squeezed her Grandma's hand as they followed the doctor to the room that contained her grandfather. As they were ushered in she gasped slightly. Richard lay propped in the bed, his face pale and eyes closed.

"Richard," Emily scurried over to the bed, her hand lightly tracing over his form as if she was too afraid to touch him.

"Grandpa?" Rory whispered slowly approaching the bed. She gingerly reached out and took his hand. "It's Rory."

"Ro…" Richard mumbled, slowly opening his eyes and peering at her blearily. "Emly?"

"We're here Richard," Emily gingerly reached out and lightly touched his face. "We're both here."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stared at the baby in this hospital bed, watching her every breath. The baby in the bed didn't look like her happy little girl. The baby was still, her skin mottled and dusky, all manner of tubes and wires attached to her. Kitty had been moved to the paediatric intensive care unit and while they had been assured that the baby was now stable, no one had yet been able to tell them what was wrong with their little girl.

She shifted in the chair slightly and looked over her shoulder. Luke had gone to make some phone calls to keep people updated and to make sure that Willow and April were looked after. Somewhere in the jumbled recesses of her mind she recalled him saying something about Emily and about how she was coming but her mother had yet to appear and neither had Rory. It seemed odd to her but her brain was having trouble grasping much beyond the baby in the bed. She followed a nurse with her eyes as the woman approached. "Is she OK?"

"She's doing well," the nurse smiled kindly at her. "She's responding well to the antibiotics, so looks like whatever is making her so sick is bacterial. We're still waiting for the lab results on the cultures."

"When is she going to wake up?" Lorelai asked, watching the nurses every move as she checked Kitty's vitals and checked all the connections on the machine.

"We've given her a sedative, so she'll sleep until that wears off," the nurse told her gently. "Did the paediatrician explain what we're doing?"

"I think so but it's not really…um…I'm sorry." Lorelai shook her head tearfully. "They probably did but…I can't quite get my head round this." She reached to stroke Kitty's forehead, brushing a dark brown curl back along the baby's crown. "She was alright this morning, a little fussy and now this."

"The thing with babies is they just tend to go, and it all happens very quickly." The nurse explained kindly. "It's hard because they can't tell us what is wrong but they also don't hide it like older children can sometimes which is helpful because we can treat them quickly. What we are doing at the moment is we've given her a sedative so she doesn't get agitated and overheated, painkillers so she's not in any pain and we're treating her with a broad spectrum antibiotic to fight the fever and hopefully the cause of the fever, which seems to be working."

"The seizures?" Lorelai whispered terrified at the implication.

"Most likely caused by the incredibly high temperature she had. It was 104 in the ER. It's down to 102 and is slowly going down but we'll know more as we monitor her," the nurse made a note on the chart and gave Lorelai a warm smile. "You can take a break. I know it's probably the last thing you want to do but you need to look after you. You haven't eaten since you've got here."

"I'm not leaving her," Lorelai shook her head.

"Alright, but make sure you do ok," the nurse gave her a pointed look.

"Everything alright?" Luke asked nervously as he returned.

"Just telling your wife to make sure you two look after you," The nurse told him with her gentle smile as she moved to wash her hands and return to the desk.

"Did you know they sedated her?" Lorelai asked as he sat down in the chair next to her and she reached for her hand. Twisting her fingers into his and holding his hand for dear life.

"Yeah, the doctor mentioned it," Luke told her as he looked at her anxiously. "Um Lorelai…"

"What?" Lorelai sensed the nervousness in his voice. "Is Willow OK?"

"Willow is fine. Sookie's going to have her tonight. April has gone with Anna. It's um…" Luke looked down at the intertwined hand. "I called your Mom when I was on my way to the hospital, and she said she would come and would get Rory. Well they aren't here," He squeezed her hand as Lorelai sat upright. "They are both OK, but…"

"Luke?"

"It's your Dad. I don't know the full details, but there are several messages from Rory, he collapsed at Yale," Luke reached and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He collapsed?" Lorelai's voice broke in shock.

"He had a heart attack. He's Ok, he's at the hospital in New Haven. Rory's last message said that he was stable."

"Kitty's stable and look at her," Lorelai gestured to the baby. "Oh my god," her torso shuddered as she tried not to cry. "Why is this happening?"

"Come here," Luke slipped forward in the seat and pulled her into his chest. "It's OK Lorelai."

"It's not OK, it's the opposite of OK," Lorelai mumbled into his chest.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory glanced at the clock on the wall, it was four o'clock and her Mom still hadn't arrived. They had been in the ER and now the cardiac ward for hours and she wasn't here. She frowned and dug her phone out of her bag. There was one missed call from Luke, nothing from her mother.

"Has Mom tried to call you Grandma?" Rory asked fiddling with the phone. "I don't understand why she's not here."

Emily turned to look at her slowly; it almost looked like her grandmother was waking up out of a dream. "Did your grandfather not tell you what was happening?"

"What's happening?" Rory frowned before panic set in. "What's happened? Grandma where is Mom?"

"Kitty, was sick, is sick," Emily's face flushed and she reached into her purse to grab her own phone. "Luke called me, so I called your grandfather. She was being taken to hospital," she studied her cell phone. "I have a missed call from Luke," she lowered her phone and reached to take Rory's hand. "I thought you knew Sweetheart."

Rory shook her head. "Grandpa didn't say anything he just …he's been running…he was running to tell me," she raised her hand to her mouth, "and…oh my god!"

"I thought you knew," Emily whispered lamely.

Rory shook her head again and pressed her phone to her ear so she could listen to the message from Luke. "She's in the PICU and Stable but they don't know what's wrong," she took a deep breath. "Oh my god. I'm going to see if I can call them and see what else is happening." She rose and quickly made her way out of the ward so she could find a quieter place to make the call. She fumbled to dial the number for her Mom, trying to think of what she wanted to say. She grunted in frustration as it went straight to voicemail, her mother's overly chirpy message sounding so wrong when all this chaos was raining down on them. She left a quick message and then dialled Luke's number where she got his barked message. On the verge of tears she dialled the number for Spencer's work. She tried to stay calm as it seemed an eternity passed as the call worked its way through the switch board till it reached the lab. "Can I speak with Spencer Anderton?" she chewed on the inside of her cheek as she was asked to hold. She released her held breath as she finally heard his voice. "Spencer."

"Rory? You OK?"

"My Grandfather had a heart attack and Kitty is in hospital as well with something, we don't know what," Rory burbled, sniffing ominously as she tried to keep from crying.

"Is your Grandfather alright?" Spencer asked cautiously down the phone.

"They're fitting him with a temporary pacemaker, we're waiting to be allowed back in," Rory frowned as she heard Spencer mutter 'good'. "Good? How is that good?"

"I meant good he's not…he's still with us," Spencer explained quickly. "Rory hang on a second."

Rory frowned as she tried to make out the garbled conversation at the other end of the phone.

"Tell me where you are, I'm coming."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai frowned as she caught a hitch in Kitty's breathing, she sat forward slightly, watching her daughter's chest. The monitor above the bed began to beep. Lorelai and Luke both rose out of their seats in panic as Kitty began to struggle. In moments nurses were at the side of the bed.

"What's happening?" Lorelai whispered fighting the urge to push to the side of the bed so that she didn't get in the way of the nurses.

"Her oxygen levels are dropping," the nurse explained simply as she worked, pushing the call button quickly, as she went about checking that the tube that had been in Kitty's nose was not blocked. "It looks like she needs a bit more help."

"What? Why?" Luke asked placing his arms around Lorelai's waist.

"Her body is fighting a very serious infection." The nurse told him as she studied the monitor. "She just needs the extra help. Doctor will come in and assess what needs to be done."

"D…dd..done?" Lorelai stuttered, clasping Luke's hand which was clamped around her waist.

"We might need to help her with a machine."

Lorelai felt her legs weaken and she swayed slightly in Luke's strong arms.

"I know it's scary but she's in the best place. Why don't you wait outside while we get her settled again," the nurse tried, she smiled weakly as Lorelai shook her head.

"I'm not leaving her," Lorelai insisted, her eyes fixed on her baby, willing all her strength to somehow transfer through her gaze to her little girl and help her fight whatever was making her so sick.

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor allowed them back into the room with Richard. Her eyes traced the new bandage around his neck where they had clearly inserted the wires to help his heart. It was only temporary she told herself. Only a temporary measure. Everything was fixable and it all could have been so much worse. She hesitated as Rory rushed forward, letting her have a minute before she stepped closer and into his eye line. Their eyes connected and he gave her the briefest of smiles before Rory started to speak with him and his focus shifted to their granddaughter.

"Does it hurt?" Rory asked cautiously, eyeing the bandage with ill ease.

"Oh no," Richard waved his hand slightly to highlight the cannula. "They have me on some interesting stuff here."

"Good," Rory smiled with a sigh and studied the IV.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Richard told her softly.

"You didn't mean to," Rory whispered. "I'm just so glad Paris and that guy were there who knew what to do."

"Well you make sure you thank Paris…and find out who 'that guy' is so he can be thanked. A broken rib is a small… price to pay for being here," Richard smiled weakly.

"Your rib is broken?" Emily stepped nearer to the bed.

"It's fine," Richard waved his hand. His blue eyes studied her face for a moment before glancing towards Rory. "How is Kitty?"

"She's stable, but that's all we know," Rory told him quietly.

"I see," Richard closed his eyes for a moment.

"Do you need anything?" Rory asked scanning the stark hospital room. She turned as there was a faint knock on the door and Spencer cautiously poked his head around the door. "Spencer?"

"Hello. Mr and Mrs Gilmore I apologise for the intrusion," Spencer bowed his head slightly. "I just wanted to let you know I was here. I'll be in the waiting room if anyone needs anything," He retreated slightly.

"Spencer wait," Richard called him back. "Good that you're here son…I would like you to drive Emily and Rory to…Lichfield Hospital."

"What?" Emily looked at him in horrified surprise.

"Rory, go with Spencer so I can speak…with your Grandmother," Richard patted the back of her hand and waited for Rory to slowly leave the room before he turned his head to look back at Emily.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Emily," Richard raised his hand. "There is nothing more you can do here tonight. I'm exhausted, all I want to do is sleep."

"No!" Emily vehemently shook her head.

"Emily."

"You promised," Emily blurted.

"I promised," Richard looked at her confused, he closed his eyes in realisation and then opened them giving her a sad smile. "I kept my promise. I'm still here."

"Your rib is broken because they had to do CPR on you. Your heart stopped," Emily retorted. "You promised!"

Richard held his hand out to her and gently pulled her to the bed, "I intend to keep that promise."

Emily gingerly approached him, leaning over the bed and tenderly kissing him on the mouth with longing relief. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not," Richard lovingly brushed her hair from her face. "I'd never leave my girl."

"Don't make me leave you alone."

"Emily, I know you are just as worried… about our Granddaughter as you are about me. I'm fine, these nice hospital folk… are taking care of me and you can't sit and watch me sleep."

"I've sat and watched you sleep many times," Emily whispered fearfully.

"I know but tonight go be with Lorelai and Kitty," Richard tried to coax her to leave. "Have Spencer drive you and Rory to them. That will help me feel better." He stroked her cheek tenderly and then kissed her softly. "Please Emily, go look after our girls."

"You know that is the only reason you can make me leave," Emily returned the kiss.

"I know, and you come back tomorrow and tell me how she is." They kissed for the fourth time. "Give her a big kiss from me and tell her Grandpa loves her very much," he stroked the back of her hand lovingly, "and that we will see each other very soon."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai stared into the murky surface of her coffee cup, she had had to step out for a few minutes just to get a drink and go to the bathroom. She was starting to feel light headed from not eating and the stress and confusion of what was going on. The doctors still weren't sure exactly what was going on but it all seemed to have stemmed from Kitty having a UTI and the infection had spread. She hadn't realised her baby was sick and she had most likely had a hand in Kitty developing the infection because she didn't change her in time the other day. Kitty hated having a dirty diaper and would squirm and whinge until she was changed. Kitty had squirmed for 20 minutes the other day when they were coming home from the market and whilst she had put the frozen food away. Her baby was sick because she was a bad mother. And it could have been so much worse.

Time and again today they had been told that with baby's things happen quickly and now she just couldn't get it out of her mind would could have happened if this had all happened at night when they were sleeping. She didn't want to think like that, she didn't want that horrible thought in her mind, but seeing her baby so sick, so unlike her little girl made the dark thoughts spread. She took a tentative sip of the lukewarm liquid and grimaced, unsure if it was just disgusting or if she was so far out of it that her taste buds had stopped working.

"Mom!"

She turned in surprise at the sound of Rory's voice, Rory racing down the corridor followed by Spencer and Emily.

"Mom!" Rory repeated running into her arms spilling the coffee all over both of them and the floor. "How is she?"

"Um…she's um…" Lorelai stammered, shaking her hand as the coffee dripped off her skin and onto the floor.

"Grandpa is OK," Rory babbled, not letting her answer properly. "He's got a temporary pacemaker but he's OK. It happened because he was running, he was coming…"Lorelai gagged slightly making Rory trail off. "Mom?"

"I," Lorelai spluttered and dropped the cup, dashing for the bathroom and diving for the sink where she retched, bringing up what little was left in her stomach.

"Mom!" Rory gasped as she followed her into the bathroom.

"Rory, go get your mother something substantial to eat from the cafeteria," Emily handed Rory a $50 bill and pushed her granddaughter out of the door. "I'll take care of this."

Lorelai retched, bringing nothing up this time. She turned the faucet on washing away the mess in the sink and filled her hand with water splashing it over her face. She stood up as the rivulets of water ran down her cheeks and stared at her mother. "Dad's OK?"

"He will be," Emily told her, holding out a paper towel so Lorelai could wipe her face. "The unexpected run caused the event…"

"Are you seriously blaming Kitty for this?" Lorelai looked at her mother in horror.

"That is not what I meant. I'm blaming your father's lack of fitness," Emily shook her head angrily. "Why must you jump on everything I say?"

"I don't," Lorelai hissed back. "Mom, I can't…it's too much."

"And it's not for me?" Emily shot at her. "My husband and my granddaughter!"

"My father and my daughter!"

"Lorelai please!" Emily scowled heavily. "It's not a competition," she looked Lorelai up and down and took a step forward as Lorelai swayed slightly. "Lorelai?"

"Mom," Lorelai grasped the side of the sink and then Emily, as her mother stepped forward to catch her. "It's my fault, it's all my fault."

"Neither of these things are your fault," Emily supported Lorelai's elbow.

"She…they…could have," Lorelai whispered, as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "She has a breathing tube, she could have…" she retched again and moved to the sink. Emily placed her hand on Lorelai's back, rubbing in slow soothing circles as Lorelai retched again. When her stomach stilled, Lorelai sank to the ground resting her head on her hands as she clung to the sink. "My baby could die."

"Kitty is not going to die. I won't allow it," Emily told her forcefully as she joined Lorelai on the floor.

"Mom."

"That little girl is going to be fine and is going to cause you as much trouble and delight as you give me," Emily coaxed Lorelai's hands away from the sink. "She is going to sing and dance and run and chatter about things you can't possible understand, at a thousand miles a minute. She may have a different surname but that girl is a Gilmore, we never take anything lying down. Now let's get up off this floor," Emily pulled her to her feet and they stood holding each other's hands tightly. "You need to eat something. You're no good to her like this."

"She's sedated, she won't wake up till it's out her system," Lorelai sniffled. "She's not moving. It's ju…Mom."

"I know Sweetheart," Emily squeezed Lorelai's hand.

"It hurts. I want to do something and there is nothing I can do," Lorelai whispered.

"I feel the same way. I've never felt as helpless as I did today," Emily took a shuddering breath. "Quite possibly the worst day of my life."

"Mom, can I hug you?" Lorelai whispered, her voice cracking.

"Yes," Emily let go of Lorelai's hands and held her arms out.

Lorelai threw her arms around her mother, burying her head into her shoulder like she did when she was a little girl and only Mommy could make the bad things go away. Suddenly she felt four years old again. "Mom?" she whispered as she started to sob, her body shaking with the force of trying to comprehend what was going on. "Mommy, my baby."

"I know," Emily whispered tenderly stroking Lorelai's hair. "She will be fine Lorelai. It's OK, I've got you."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Do you want something to eat as well?" Spencer asked as he pulled a selection of sandwiches out of the chiller cabinet. "Rory?" he gently touched her arm.

"I made Mom sick," Rory whispered, staring at the bottles of drink.

"I think your Mom is just really stressed out and hasn't eaten," Spencer chucked the sandwiches onto the tray and took her hand. "Which is the same for you. Come on what do you want?"

"I don't want anything," Rory shook her head. "That's not true. I want this day to never happen. I want my Grandpa to not have basically died in front of me."

"He's not dead Rory," Spencer squeezed her hand.

"His heart stopped, that happens when you die," Rory's voice cracked and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Paris kept him alive and Kitty what if she…she's a baby, she's just a baby."

"Come here," Spencer wrapped his arms around her pulling her in tight. "She's stable, which is good. It means whatever the doctors are doing is working, and hey this kid is your sister, and your mother's daughter. Plus there is a healthy dose of Luke in there. She's strong, and a fighter. It sucks and I wish it hadn't happened but she is going to kick this," he kissed her tenderly on the crown. "You need to eat something. We need to get something for your Mom to eat and your Grandma. All of you have had a day from hell. It's easier to face hell when you have some energy."

Rory lifted her head away from his chest and nodded as she wiped her face with her sleeve. "We should get cake or cookies or something like that. Mom might want something sweet. And we should get a salad, Grandma might want it or Luke. And chips, we should get chips."

Spencer nodded and started to collect the items Rory suggested, pulling an example of each that was available onto the tray. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Rory leaned forward and kissed him delicately on the cheek. "Thank you for being here."

"Of course," Spencer smiled gently at her and rubbed her bicep. "Come on, let's get this paid for and get this up there to them."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke stirred slightly as he sensed something. He blinked a few times disorientated by being sat up, his body at an awkward angle with Lorelai draped across him, her hand clinging to his chest. She had drifted to sleep sometime after about 3am, when it became clear that there was no change in Kitty's condition and he supposed he hadn't stayed awake much longer. He glanced at his watch, he'd only been asleep maybe twenty minutes at best. They were both exhausted and no matter how much the nurses had tried to make them leave there had been no way that either of them were going anywhere. He moved to reposition Lorelai slightly so her back wasn't so contorted and as he did so he caught the sound that he realised what must have woken him up, a tiny little whine. His eyes fixed on his daughter, taking in the tiniest moment as her legs moved a fraction of an inch. "Kitty?" he whispered moving forward and waking Lorelai. "Kit?"

"What?" Lorelai mumbled blearily.

"She moved," Luke whispered standing up and staring down at the baby in the bed. "Kitty, Daddy's here," he breathed a sigh of relief, tenderly placing his hand lightly on the baby's crown as Kitty made the tiny whine again as she fought against the tube in her throat. "It's OK, Daddy's here," he shifted slightly as Lorelai pressed into his side.

"Kitty?" Lorelai whispered placing her hand lightly on the baby's chest. She gasped in delight as Kitty opened her eyes for a moment, the baby letting out another tiny whine. "Hey pretty girl," she cooed. "Hey baby girl. Hey," she looked up Luke with a relieved smile as his arm came down to wrap around her waist and the gentle whining became more persistent from the baby and the nurse moved over. "She's awake."

"She is," the nurse smiled, checking everything over the nurse studied the machine and then raised her stethoscope to listen to Kitty's chest. "You are a little fighter aren't you?"

"She's ours," Luke gave the nurse a relieved smile as he maintained his strong supportive grip on Lorelai. "She couldn't be anything else."


	42. Recoveries

**AN - Thanks guys, Thanks for reading and for the other comments x. I still feel bad about doing it, but things are on the up! Hence the title of this next chapter :) Rory and Spencer I'm so glad you guys like him, it's always hard with OC's to know where to pitch them, but I always felt that Rory needed someone who was older/more mature then her, she always struck me as the type of person who needs to be taken care of a bit, there is stuff with them coming up ;) I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, lemme know what you think x**

 **Chapter 42 - Recoveries**

Lorelai smile gratefully at the nurse as she was admitted into the PICU. It was four days since Kitty had woken up and while still a very sick little girl, she was coming on in leaps and bounds.

"Morning Lorelai," the nurse greeted her. "She's awake, must have known you were on your way."

"That's great!" Lorelai gave her a beaming smile and rushed over to the bed where Kitty was residing. "Hi Baby girl," she grinned as Kitty gave her the faintest of smiles. "Hi Kitty." She bent over the side of the bed and kissed Kitty on her cheek, avoiding the tube in Kitty's nose. Kitty's breathing was better, helped by medicine and the doctor had said if she continued to improve they would take her off the oxygen today. She smiled as Kitty gave a squeak, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. "Mommy wants cuddles too, but we have to see if the nice doctors and nurses say we can," Lorelai set her bag on the chair and resumed her interaction with the baby. "Did you sleep well? Is all this medicine making you feel better?" she placed her hand on Kitty's bare belly. "Rory and April send you big hugs and Willow blew you a raspberry, which I told her wasn't very nice but she assured me it was a twin thing. Is it a twin thing? Is it?" she grinned as Kitty vocalised. "I see. Daddy sends you lots of kisses. He's going to come up later. And I spoke to Grandma, she's very sorry she couldn't come yesterday or today but Grandpa had his operation yesterday." She nodded as Kitty cooed. "He's doing really well thanks for asking." Lorelai reached into her bag and pulled out one of the stuffed toys that Kitty seemed to favour, a yellow Funshine Care bear. "And look who came to keep you company," she held the bear in Kitty's face, allowing the baby to focus on it, making the toy 'talk' in a silly voice before bringing it back out of the baby's vision. "I'm sure when you feel lots better we can have a play with it." Kitty eye's drooped slightly. "Oh did Mommy tire you out? OK, well you get some sleep, Mommy is going to stay right here." she lowered herself onto the chair positioning it so Kitty could see her through the bars, "Mommy's right here."

* * *

 **xXx**

Richard scowled as he was wheeled across the foyer of the hospital by a large burly porter; having had 3 days of recovery where he had been encouraged to walk around he found the whole policy of being wheeled from the hospital completely counter-intuitive. He also felt it was completely inappropriate for him to be wearing a jogging suit, but Emily had insisted at the instruction of the doctor that he was being sent home to recuperate for at least the next few weeks and that there was little point in him wearing an uncomfortable suit. He, personally, had never found his suits uncomfortable and now that he was feeling so much better he wanted to get back to normal. He was not back to normal by any means; he had a small pharmacy of medication to take and a new permanent pacemaker that had been fitted yesterday morning. The incision for this and the incision in his neck where its temporary predecessor had been located itched, and he had no doubt if he wasn't on some of the medication would have been painful.

Even with his coat and his plush jogging suit he shivered as he was pushed through the warm barrier of air at the entrance to the hospital and out into the cold December afternoon air. Emily's silver car sat waiting for receive him along with Spencer, who Emily was softly bossing around. Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise at the young man being there, if he was not mistaken it was a week day and he was surprised that Spencer should be there when he should be at work. Not that he was displeased, Spencer had been a welcome relief from the well intentioned fussing he had received from Emily and Rory over the last few days. Joking and talking to him like a person and not the sick imitation of himself. The white lie told to ensure he was allowed into the ward, that Spencer was Rory's husband, was something that Richard could find himself entertaining, in a few years of course.

The porter applied the brakes on the wheelchair and Emily bustled over. "I'm perfectly capable," Richard waved her away, standing up unaided and moving to the front passenger door.

"Sit in the back with me Richard," Emily followed him trying to open the rear door.

"Pretend I'm your chauffeur," Spencer gave him a wry smile. "Rory sent me a hat," he held up a chauffeur's cap. "She said to call me Parker, which I don't get. Something to do with puppets," the young man gave a soft shrug as he held the car door. "I've got this Emily, why don't you get in yourself."

"Thank you Spencer," Emily nodded gratefully and rushed round to the driver's side of the car.

"I'm finding it easier to just smile and nod," Spencer whispered conspiratorially. "I think they are all just a bit spooked."

"Good idea son," Richard lowered himself into the car and gave him a small smile. "Though I am not a child."

"Milk it I say," Spencer smiled as he closed the door and dashed round the car to climb into the driver's seat. "Where to Sir?" he pulled on the hat that Rory had given him and grinned cheekily over the passenger seat.

"You have the address," Emily muttered shrilly peering at him like he was insane.

"Sorry Emily, I was just joking with Richard," Spencer dutifully started the engine. "I'll get you both back as quickly as I can."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke looked down at his legs as Willow grabbed at his pants and pulled herself to standing. She burbled something at him and then frowned, looking unnervingly like her grandmother and then sat down with a bump and a huff. "You nearly got it," he mumbled. Willow was a speed demon when it came to crawling and he was pretty sure by the way she kept pulling herself upright that she was in the process of getting ready to start walking as soon as she was able. April hadn't started walking until she was 13 months but Willow seemed so curious about everything that he was certain they were not going to be able to contain her as soon as she found her feet.

He frowned as Willow smacked her hand against leg and looked up at him with big sad eyes, the kind Lorelai gave him when he served her too many vegetables. "Did I guess wrong? Sorry I ain't as good as your Mom at guessing the baby talk."

"Ah," Willow screeched and raised her arms, bending them at the elbows.

"All gone," Luke nodded. "What's all gone Wills? What's all gone?"

"Ah," Willow screeched again.

Luke shoved his order book to one side and hauled the baby onto his knee. "What's up?" he asked raising his eyebrows as Willow rapidly babbled something. She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly and Luke shook his head tiredly. "I dunno," he offered hoping it would answer her question. Willow seemed to accept his response and tipped herself forward. Luke grabbed her a moment before her face collided with her chest and brought her safely into a cuddle. He breathed her scent deeply, listening to her soft little sighs and then frowned as he heard the beginnings of a whimper. "No Willow, no tears." He lifted her away from him slightly and bounced her trying to cheer her up before she started to cry. "It's not dinner time yet."

"Ah," Willow screeched insistently, raising her arm to indicate all gone.

"Oh," Luke smiled at her weakly. "I see, you're missing Kitty huh? Kitty will be home soon as she can," he bounced his knee slightly. "I don't like it either," he looked around as the front door opened and nodded at April as she came in from school. "Hey."

"Hi Dad, any news?" April asked moving over to the couch as she dropped her book bag on the floor and kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Willow."

"They've taken her off the oxygen," Luke told her as she moved to cuddle up beside him. "She's responding well."

"So do you think she might be allowed out of the PICU then?" April asked hopefully. "If she's on the regular ward I can visit her. It's not fair that I can't see her just because I'm under sixteen."

"She'll get there eventually but we have to let her go at her pace. She's still really sick," Luke told her gently as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Do you want a snack now?"

"I'll wait for Maisy," April took Willow's hand and shook it trying to make her little sister smile. "Megan's Mom said I can go round to hers for however long we need while Kitty's in the hospital. She said she could look after Willow for you, if you need."

"Megan's Mom huh? You're getting on OK with her now?" Luke asked bouncing the baby.

"She's really funny, it was Amber who was horrible," April shrugged. "She still kind of is. I tried to be the bigger person with her, she just told me to get lost. I tried, it's her problem," she smiled weakly. "Why is Willow sad, is it because she misses Kitty?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded smiling at the baby and trying to get the same response, "she knows what's up don't you? She's smart, like you."

"It's Ok Willow," April made her smile wide. "Kitty will be home soon."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory rushed through the corridor of Branford towards her room. She had just finished her class and she was desperate to drop her things off and get in the car and get to Hartford so she could relieve or rescue Spencer from her grandparents. She had intended to take the day off from classes but both her grandparents had been insistent that she attend them as it was her 'full day'. Spencer had been able to negotiate the day off and while she was grateful he was there she didn't want to leave him for too long. She shoved the door of her dorm open and paused in the doorway. Paris was sat with her nose in a textbook. She hadn't seen her friend since she had climbed into the ambulance with her grandfather. The chaos of running between two hospitals and running errands for her mother and grandmother had meant she had barely been in the dorm at all other than to grab the books she needed. "Paris."

Paris raised her hand indicating that she didn't want to be interrupted as she scribbled something down into her notebook. Finally she looked up over her shoulder. "Rory, how is everyone?"

"My Grandpa is home today, they fitted him with a pacemaker yesterday and everything is working," Rory approached to couch. "Kitty, I think it will be a while, but she's doing better. Paris," Rory sat down beside her friend, "I never got a chance to thank you properly. My grandfather is still alive because of you."

"There's no need to get gushy Gilmore," Paris snapped at her. "I was just doing what anyone with the knowledge would have done. If you exclude who it was, I have to say it was quite thrilling."

"I guess," Rory wrinkled her nose. "I'd prefer not to see someone have a heart attack again."

"I can understand that, you're not medically inclined but I think it was a real buzz. It really helped clarify a few things for me," Paris told her with a wide smile. "While I'm sure it would be fun to savage someone in the court of law, this incident made me realise that Medicine is where my true passion lies. I mean people's lives are in your hands, it's as close to God as you can get."

Rory smiled and gave an amused nod. "I'm really pleased for you Paris. Have you thought about how to get around the sick people thing?"

"It's not like you have to specialise right away," Paris pointed out, "but I don't mind sick like your grandfather. I mean colds and gross things like that."

"So no infectious diseases?"

"Right, but cardio-thoracic or neurosurgery or orthopaedics, hell even trauma medicine when it's all against the clock. It's exciting," Paris gave her a warm smile, "almost makes me wish I hadn't already applied for the law schools, but I'll hold off on the last couple of backups."

"Saves the postage," Rory chuckled. "I'm really glad I caught you Paris, I wanted to but with everything."

"Oh I understand. Dee did all your laundry, it's over there," she inclined her head towards a pile of clothes sat on the table. "You should get it moved so we can have the table back. Are you going to be around for finals, you're not going to miss anything are you?" Paris asked curiously.

"I've got everything in hand," Rory told her with a nod as she stared down at her books. "I got an extension on a paper but I'll be ready."

"And you are OK in yourself?" Paris studied her intently. "Not going to try and steal anything or lose your head again are you?"

"No Paris."

"Make sure that it stays that way, and if you need to freak out let me know." Paris nodded curtly. "I got your back."

"Thanks Paris."

"Anytime," Paris returned to her book. "What are friends for?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke raised his chin in greeting to the nurse as he slipped in to the PICU. He had left Willow and April with Maisy, giving him the ability to get back to the hospital to spend a few hours with Kitty and Lorelai. He made his way across the floor to Kitty's bed and pulled a seat to sit beside Lorelai. Slowly she peeled her eyes away from the sleeping baby and looked up at him with a soft smile "How's she doing?" he asked as he sat down.

"She's a sleepy bunny. I got a cuddle but anything just tires her out," Lorelai told him taking his hand and holding it tight as she returned her gaze to the sleeping baby. "I've had a few smiles though."

"That's good," Luke nodded. "Your Mom called, your Dad is home fine. Rory is on her way over there, it sounded like Spencer is getting it in the neck with Emily."

Lorelai sniggered slightly. "True test of character for him. If he can suffer the wrath of Emily Gilmore, he can get through anything." She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder and gave a soft sigh. "It's not wrath though, she's stressed out over Dad. Stressed Mom is never fun. Did she say if she was going to visit?"

"She was going to try and come up day after next once she's sure your Dad is settled," Luke smiled as he watched Kitty stir slightly. "She wanted to know if she could help with anything with Willow."

"How is Willow?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Missing everyone," Luke squeezed her hand. "She keeps doing that all gone thing you taught her"

"Aww bubba," Lorelai sighed. "I'll have to give her lots of cuddles."

"Maybe you could spend the day with her tomorrow," Luke mumbled with an edge of hopefulness. "I could be here."

"But its hospital," Lorelai pointed out. "You hate hospitals."

"I do, but the kids and you are worth it," he smiled softly and kissed the top of her crown. "You could take Willow to see your Mom and Dad. I know you would feel better after seeing him and I'd like to spend some time with Kitty."

Lorelai lifted her head off his shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile. "You want cuddles too."

"Big softie that I am," Luke grinned at her.

"Amazing Dad that you are," Lorelai squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Hun, I should have realised."

"It's OK," he gave her a gentle kiss. "So you OK with that? I take the day, you come later."

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded lightly, she turned her head slightly as she noticed Kitty's legs beginning to move. "She's waking up, must know her Daddy's here. Maybe they'll let you cuddle her now."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Have I told you how much I appreciate everything you've done" Rory wrapped her arms around Spencer from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder as he set their take out on the counter of his kitchen. "I had no idea Grandma was going to have you do everything she did."

"You have. It's not a problem about your grandma, it was just moving some stuff, she's stressed and overcompensating," Spencer held her arms, pulling them tighter around him. "I like helping. I wish the reason for the help wasn't what it was but this is family, rallying round, I miss it."

"Even with my crazy family?" Rory chuckled and kissed his shoulder lightly.

"Your family is great!" Spencer rubbed her arm tenderly and then let go so he could take the food out of the bag. "It's sweet to watch as well. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I would have assumed you were Richard and Emily's daughter, not their granddaughter. You're so close and they love you so much. You all love each other so much. The difference in that house between the first time I went there and today was unbelievable. I mean the first time, was awkward and stuffy and this time, yes it was stressful and I got bossed around by your Grandma, but the reason she was doing it and the way she looked at him, at you. How she talked about your Mom and your sisters. It was like a different house. Like she was a different person."

"Grandma is a complicated woman," Rory conceded. "She never lacked in love to give, she just doesn't always know how to show it." She stepped away from him to get some plates from the cupboard. "Why would you think I was their daughter?"

"I think it's the age thing. They could easily be older parents. You can just see the love they have for you. I mean I've seen you with your Mom, so I know better," he chuckled, "but to an outsider it's not that far of a leap. Grab an extra plate to put under the container we've got a leaker."

Rory nodded and pulled out another plate and handed it to him. "I wonder about that sometimes. I see the way Grandma is with the twins and I wonder if she was like that with me, and Mom took it the wrong way or if Grandma just tried to make me hers. Mom and them, have never gone into the full details of what happened back when I was a baby. Mom just said that she had to get out of the house. I sometimes wonder if the reason they struggled to get on for so long, is because Mom sees how they are with me."

"That's a very deep thought for a Tuesday night after some long stressful few days," Spencer put down the food and held his hand out to pull her into a warm hug.

"Yeah," Rory gave a soft sigh. "The one thing I've never been able to resolve," she rolled her eyes. "My therapist said I should ask them; that the knowledge would help my understanding and provide me with closure and insight. I just figure it would open a can of worms. Some things should be left alone. Besides I need to have some unfinished business what else can I blame my neurotic tendencies on."

"I guess," Spencer loosened his grip.

"You know, that is the point when you are supposed to say 'what neurotic tendencies'," Rory poked him lightly in the chest.

"Well…um," Spencer blushed slightly. "You do have them. I just don't mind them."

"I'll remind you of that one day," Rory laughed self-deprecatingly. "Uggh…I'm tired."

"Not surprising," Spencer lovingly rubbed her shoulders. "Let's eat this and then we can take a shower and go to bed."

"'We' can take a shower, how very blue," Rory giggled taking two of the cartons and moving towards the table.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant separately," Spencer blushed slightly, "but I suppose it does conserve water."

"Nuh uh, we take three times as long, plus there is the slippage concern. I think after everything, we can do without one of us breaking our neck," she rolled her eyes.

"I bought a non-slip mat."

"You did?" Rory stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Oh you," she raised her hand to stroke his face, "you always know just what to say."

"Not really," he shrugged and leaned in to kiss her. "Come on eat."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hello Lorelai, come in," Emily held the wooden door to the mansion open and ushered her into the foyer. "How is Kitty?"

"More alert, moving more. Luke's with her today," Lorelai told her quickly. "How's Dad?"

"He's upstairs watching golf. Recorded golf matches." Emily raised her eyes towards the ceiling in exasperation. "He took umbrage to my fussing so he is behaving like a toddler." Emily held her arms out to take Willow from Lorelai's hip allowing Lorelai to remove her coat. "Hello Precious, how are you?"

"She's missing Kitty and seems a bit confused by it but she's OK, aren't you Willow?" Lorelai handed her coat to the hovering maid. "Think we need to get you out of this big snowsuit as Grandma has the house nice and warm."

"She looks very sweet in it," Emily smiled happily at her granddaughter as she undid the zipper of the snow suit. "I'm glad that Kitty is alright. If your father is behaving himself tomorrow I will try and come up if that is OK?"

"It's OK," Lorelai pulled Willow's arms out of the snowsuit and then lifted the baby away from Emily as Emily held the snow suit. "You want her back?"

"Yes," Emily thrust the snowsuit at the maid and held her hands out to take the baby. She settled the baby on her hip, smiling at the baby before looking at Lorelai, her eyes flicking up and down Lorelai, "and how are you?"

Lorelai shrugged lightly. "OK, I have to be right?"

"Not right now, no," Emily smiled gently. "It's an awful turn of events."

"To put it mildly! I don't seem to know the right word for what this has all been, and I know a lot of words," Lorelai shrugged again. "Can I see Dad?"

"Yes. I'll give you a few minutes, so I can have some time with Willow and you can have time with your father," Emily bounced the baby slightly. "Maybe you can knock some sense into him."

"He's had a heart attack Mom. Maybe cut him some slack," Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother.

"He can have all kinds of slack. I just don't think he should be sat in bed watching old recorded golf games." Emily shook her head in exasperation. "Go up."

Lorelai nodded and slowly made her way up the staircase to her parent's bedroom. She knocked lightly and waited for an invitation in. Getting no response she poked her head around the door. Richard was sat in the centre of the large bed staring at the tv. "Hi Dad."

"Lorelai, one moment," Richard watched a putt, let out a low whistle and then hit pause. "Hello Lorelai."

"Sorry to interrupt the golf," Lorelai entered the room properly. "Watching for pleasure or to irritate Mom?"

"I just had a heart attack Lorelai. I should be allowed some small measure of enjoyment," Richard scoffed at her slightly.

"Well a small package of enjoyment is coming in soon, in form of Willow," Lorelai sank onto the bed. "That's if Mom decides to let her go. You look good Dad."

"I feel much better," Richard smiled weakly. "How is Kitty?"

"Better, still going to be a while before she's back to her normal self but things are moving in the right direction," Lorelai sighed tiredly. "So Dad, seriously, the golf?"

Richard frowned. "She insists on fussing."

"When has Mom not fussed?" Lorelai gave him a pointed look, "and while I appreciate the want to have some peace, maybe cut her some slack too. You do loom large in her life. Maybe go for a walk with her every day. You need to exercise right? That's what the doctor said. And it might lessen the fussing. Besides it will help you get fighting fit. We've got a big year coming up, a certain someone's graduation."

"Perhaps," Richard gave her a soft smile. "I like that boy she's with."

"He's a goodun," Lorelai smiled, "though, I think at 27 he deserves to be called a man."

Richard chuckled, "yes, I suppose so. I'll speak with your mother about going for a walk. Though she'll probably tell me it's too cold."

"Wrap up warm, just go round the block." Lorelai shrugged. "Suggest it while she's preoccupied with Willow. That kid can make Mom agree with anything."

"That is very true," Richard nodded and then clicked off the TV. "Lorelai I'm very sorry I made an awful situation worse."

Lorelai pressed her lips together and tilted her head to the side giving her father a sad look. "It's not like you did it on purpose Dad." She nodded her head gently. "You just make sure that you get back on your feet because Willow is gonna start walking soon and Kitty she's…she's going to be home soon, crawling up a storm and it's not just Rory's graduation you need to think about being at!"

Richard looked at her for a moment and then down at his hands. "Whilst I will do my upmost. 85 is a tall order."

"Gran made it."

"I am not my mother Lorelai," Richard sighed sadly.

"Which is probably a very good thing. I mean despite the impossibility of all this fabulousness," Lorelai gestured to herself. "I don't think Mom would have lasted that long. Or it means that Mom would be Dad and that gets even more confusing," She smiled widely.

Richard regarded her, his face pulling into an expression of pride. "I always marvel how you do that, know how see the fun in the dark."

"I've had to, that's how I raised Rory after I left here."

"No," Richard reached her for her hand and took it. "You always did it even when you were a little girl. Find the fun. Find the beauty. Just this effervescent spirit."

"I'm sparkling vodka," Lorelai chortled.

"You'll get through all of this, Kitty will be home soon." Richard glanced at the paused TV. "I'll stop after this match, it's the 69 Ryder Cup."

"Alright Dad," Lorelai smiled at him, she turned her head as she perceived the noise of Willow out in the hallway. "Wow, sounds like Mom is going to let you have some baby time!"

"Will wonders never cease?"

Lorelai chuckled. "More like she's trying to distract you from the golf."

Richard pressed play on the TV before Emily entered. "Well don't tell her I said I would stop watching, she might change her mind!"

* * *

 **Footnote - So the Spencer comment about chauffeur is in reference to the 60s show Thunderbirds. I know it was shown in the US but wasn't a massive deal as it was over here. But I figured it might be something that Lorelai and Rory would watch. So if you didn't get that section that was what it was about. Thanks for reading x  
**


	43. A Winter Pause

**AN - Thanks guys, yes, humour is definitely needed after the last few chapters, so things are starting to get back to normal. Guess who's coming home. Hope you enjoy, x**

 **Chapter 43 - A Winter Pause**

Emily pushed through the main door to the mansion and set her plethora of bags on the table beside the door. Christmas was rapidly approaching and she wasn't the least bit prepared, with Richard' heart attack and subsequent recuperation and Kitty still in the hospital, she had found her usual Christmas preparation slipped to the point that the day itself was only a week away. She raised her eyebrows as she saw Richard sat at his desk in the study. He was still not back at work, the doctor had insisted on medical leave for the first half of December and Richard had decided he didn't feel fully up to returning to work and had agreed with the firm to go back in the New Year. He hadn't ventured into his study except to collect a book on occasion, so she was surprised to see him sat behind the desk working on the computer. "Richard?" she queried as she crossed the foyer.

"Hello Emily. Did you have a successful trip?" Richard muttered not looking away from his screen.

"I got some gifts for the girls. Are you working?" Emily folded her arms across her chest and looked at him hopefully.

"Just some research," Richard peered over the top of his glasses at her.

"About Christmas gifts?" Emily smiled and moved to stand in front of him.

"No," Richard shook his head. "About what happens next?"

"Happens next?" Emily looked at him curiously. "You're researching pacemakers?"

"No. Just some research into future."

Emily gave a huff of exasperation. "Richard, don't talk in riddles."

"Sorry, Dear you caught me in the middle of things," Richard turned away from the laptop to look at her. "The heart attack has made me reassess a few things, about what I would like to do."

"You're thinking about retiring?" Emily smiled hopefully at him.

"No," Richard shook his head, "well yes, but no."

"Richard Riddles please!"

"I apologise. I would like to retire from the firm. I've had enough of travelling and being away from you and I would like to spend more time with Lorelai and our granddaughters, while I'm still able. When I go away, I want it to be with you doing something fun. But I don't want to retire. I tried that. I'm not ready to become a dull bore sitting at the club, I would find it, well, dull." Richard told her with a faint smile.

"So what are you going to do?" Emily asked curiously.

Richard gave her an excited smile. "I'd like to teach."

"At Yale?"

"No, well perhaps, if they will have me back for the seminar series but something more permanent. Perhaps one of the community colleges in Hartford." Richard turned the lap top to show her the page he had been looking at. "To do that, I need my Masters."

"You've applied?" Emily studied his paper strewn desk.

"No, but I've spoken to my contacts at Yale to see if I can have a spot on the programme next year. I'm expecting a phone call shortly," Richard glanced at his phone apprehensively.

"A teacher?"

"Yes a teacher, lecturer, whatever it is they are called at undergraduate college. Something worthwhile with my time." Richard nodded emphatically. "It's not as if we need the money."

"I wasn't talking about money," Emily shook her head and flicked her eyes towards the ceiling. "I'm just surprised. All your life, the whole time I've known you, it's been insurance."

"And I've done that for 40 years. I want to do something else and I've enjoyed my seminars. Enjoyed being on campus and around people eager to learn, where yes people are seeking advancement but they are doing it to better themselves not just to make money or to get a better parking spot or bragging rights. Let someone else deal with that." He placed his hands on the desk and looked up at her. "More time for the important things, not being called away to deal with some clients ridiculous problem," he raised his hand indicating to her that he wanted her to come round and she rounded the desk and took it. Richard brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers gently. "Whether I get on the programme or not I shall be retiring in the summer."

"You're certain?" Emily squeezed his hand.

"Quite certain," Richard nodded. "Now, did you get any Christmas cookies?"

"Yes and you are not allowed any of them," Emily pulled her hand out of his and fixed him a stern stare. "Do not even entertain the notion of looking them."

"Yes mother," Richard patted her backside.

"Oh don't try and be cute," Emily shook her head in exasperation. "I'm going to put everything away. I mean it do not look for them."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai pushed her way into the children's ward and hurried over to where Kitty's crib was. The baby was sat up playing with a toy she had brought her the other day. The baby was finally, finally, getting back to her normal personality. Kitty was still fighting to get back to strength and prone to only having small bouts of energy but she was getting there. She had been in the PICU for a week and then moved to the children's ward where she had spent almost three weeks.

Lorelai set her bags down and studied the baby, for the first time in the twin's existence Lorelai knew that people would be able to tell the babies apart by sight. The medication that had saved Kitty's life had given the baby's cheeks a swollen appearance but it was a small price to pay. "Hey pretty girl," Kitty dropped her toy and gave her a beaming smile. "Guess what?" Lorelai held up Kitty's snowsuit. "You get to go home. Yaaayyy!" she raised the snowsuit above her head like she was holding a trophy as she cheered quietly but excitedly. Kitty gurgled at her. "Yes you do. The nice doctors said you are well enough to come home. Mommy knew it was going to be today, you know why? It's snowing! Good things always happen when it snows." She lifted the baby out of the crib. "Now Daddy's getting all the things you need to help you keep getting well from the pharmacy and we are going to get you all wrapped up warm so we can go home," she bounced the baby, "but first Mommy and Daddy bought some presents for the nurses. Shall we go give them to them," Lorelai settled the baby on her hip and grabbed one of the bags and moved towards the nurse's station.

"Hey Lorelai," the nurse at the desk smiled at her as she set her paperwork to one side. "We are going to miss this little one, but the best part of our jobs is that they get to go home."

"Even better for us, getting to take her home," Lorelai smiled happily at the baby. "We made…Luke made. I can't cook, but he can. He made you some baked goods, there are some cookies and brownies and an apple pie." She held the bag out. "It hardly seems enough, but we thought you might like them."

"You didn't have to but we appreciate it," the nurse took the bag and set it on the desk. "Are you two happy with everything you need to do at home?"

"We've got copious notes and Luke's getting her prescriptions. We're as ready as we will ever be. I'm just so pleased she can come home," Lorelai bounced Kitty, making the baby smile. "You little one have spent far too long in hospital."

"I bet her sisters are looking forward to her being back," The nurse smiled at the baby.

"Oh, they are, the whole house is decorated with welcome home banners," Lorelai rolled eyes slightly as she thought about the chaos she had left Rory in charge of.

"Must clash with the Christmas decorations!"

"We haven't even got that far," Lorelai sighed tiredly. "I usually love Christmas but the whole thing has just been one big crazy. I haven't even thought about anything Christmas related."

"It's just a day," the nurse nodded in understanding.

"Important thing is we will be together," Lorelai kissed Kitty's crown. She smiled gratefully at the nurse and moved back the crib to finish packing up Kitty's stuff. She settled the baby back in the crib and began to clear out the locker chatting to the baby as she worked. After a few minutes with everything packed away she lifted Kitty back out of the crib and sat on the chair beside it setting the baby on her knee. She didn't want to put the baby into her snowsuit until the very end, the ward was warm and with the problems Kitty had had in regulating her temperature she didn't want to risk it. "So are you excited about coming home then?" Lorelai supported Kitty in a seated position as she talked to the baby. Kitty made a soft babbling sound and Lorelai smiled at her the noise music to her ears. "Oh I see. I think Willow will like that." She bounced her knee making Kitty giggle. "Mommy's missed that noise. Yes she has." she ticked the infant. "Yes she has. She wants to hear lots of it. Oh look Daddy's here," she turned the baby so Kitty was facing out to see Luke as he approached carrying a worryingly full looking pharmacy bag. "That's all for her?"

"Has to be liquid form as babies can't take pills so it takes more room," Luke told her with a sad sigh he set the bag by the duffle containing Kitty's things and lifted Kitty out of Lorelai's arms. "How about we get you home. Daddy's had enough hospitals to last a life time!"

"Me too Daddy! I'm never gonna be in one again, not as a patient at least. Unless I have a baby of my own," Lorelai pretended to be Kitty speaking in a high pitched voice as she got up from the chair.

"What is your Mommy like?" Luke shook his head smirking as Kitty fixed Lorelai in a disbelieving stare. "She agrees with me."

"Of course she does," Lorelai kissed the baby and then kissed him softly. "Luke let's take our baby home," she waved the snowsuit at Kitty. "Let's get you suited and booted Missy."

* * *

 **xXx**

"They're here!" April shrieked as she saw the minivan pull up the driveway. "Rory they're here!"

Rory looked up from her position on the floor where she was sat with Willow holding the baby's hands as Willow wobbled on her feet. "They're here," she squealed at the baby, jumping off the floor and lifting the baby on her hip. She rushed to join April at the door. "Look Willow. Who's that?" she pointed through the glass. She laughed as Willow gave a delighted squeal and attempted a fumbled clap. "It's Mommy and Daddy and Kitty!"

"Yay!" Spencer came up behind Rory and grabbed one of Willow's hand making her tiny hand high five with his much larger hand. "I'll get the door." He moved to the doorway, watching and waiting until Lorelai and Luke reached the porch before he opened the door to let them in so the heat didn't escape into the December afternoon.

"Ladies and gentleman a drumroll please," Lorelai joked as she crossed the porch. "Presenting Miss Katherine Charlotte Danes."

April and Spencer gave a round of applause, cheering lightly as Luke closed the door behind Lorelai.

"Welcome home," Rory gushed, moving forward so Willow could be near her twin. The two infants gave a delighted screech, their legs kicking excitedly. "Wow!"

"I think they missed each other!" Lorelai moved closer allowing the twins to touch hands which lead them to instantly start babbling and cooing at each other.

"They get that from you," Luke smiled indulgently at her. He dropped the duffle bag at the foot of the stairs and fixed his gaze on Spencer looking the young man up and down. "You staying tonight?"

Spencer shot a nervous look at Rory. "If that is OK, Rory said…"

"It's OK. The guest bed is made up," Luke gave him a pointed look and crossed to unzip Kitty's snowsuit. "We need to make sure she doesn't get too warm." Spencer glanced at Rory again and she opened her mouth to protest. "My house, my rules." Luke looked at her out of the top of his eyes as he pulled Kitty's arm out of the snowsuit. "Just coz I know it happens, doesn't mean I want it under my roof."

"Understood." Spencer nodded shaking his head slightly at Rory indicating for her to leave it. "It's like they are actually talking," he smiled at the babies as they continued to communicate.

"Babies imitate speech patterns. Lorelai's been talking to them since they were tiny, like all the time," April interjected. "It's not surprising that they do it. Plus there is the whole twin bond thing!"

"I say we give these two time to catch up," Lorelai suggested as she adjusted her hold on Kitty so Luke could pull the snowsuit off Kitty's legs. "We've only got a little bit of time before we have to do medicines and Kitty is going to get tired very quickly," she nodded towards the playpen indicating for Rory to bring Willow with her. "Apricot, grab a pillow for me to support her with."

"Can she not sit up anymore?" April looked at her alarmed as she collected a pillow from the couch.

"She can," Lorelai took the pillow and set it down before lowering Kitty to prop her against it, "but, she's lost a lot of her strength and balance and she's tired. The Doctor said it will come back but not to rush it. If she wants to sit up she will," she grinned as Rory sat Willow down and Kitty pulled herself forward. "Where there's a Willow there a want," she smiled down happily at the twins. "Perfection!"

"I'm so glad she's home!" April wrapped her arms around Lorelai's waist as she joined her in watching the twins.

"Makes three of us," Rory nodded as she crouched beside the meshed sided playpen to watch her baby sisters interact.

"I think collectively, we are all extremely glad she's home," Lorelai rationalised, "and Luke and I have decided no one is allowed to get sick and need hospital for, I want to say forever because I don't want anyone sick, but for a very long time. In 2007 no one needs to go to the hospital."

"Is that a dictat?" Rory stood up and gave her Mom a beaming smile. "I'll agree to that."

"We all agree to it," Luke nodded. "Now come on, we don't need to stand and watch her, she's fine."

"Says the man who will be stood over her crib tonight watching her every move" Lorelai chuckled.

"Like you won't be?" Luke kissed her on the temple and started to ease her coat off.

"True," Lorelai nodded. "Now I want coffee."

"I scored you some candy cane stuff from Weston's," Rory grinned at her.

"Angel child!" She reached and pulled her elder daughter too her. "You know just how to make Mommy feel at home."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa," Rory greeted her grandparents the next day as they arrived for lunch.

"Hello Honey," Emily kissed Rory on the cheek.

"Baby on the loose, baby on the loose," April called as Willow came crawling at rapid speed towards the front door.

Rory quickly closed it behind her grandfather and bent down to scoop the baby off the floor. "Hold it Houdini."

"I'm sure she was just coming to say hello," Emily took the baby from Rory and cuddled the child tightly to her. "Hello Precious," she kissed the baby and settled her on her hip so she could greet April with a kiss. "Hello April."

"How are you Grandpa?" Rory asked as she took his coat.

"I'm fighting fit. This machine," Richard patted his collarbone, "is a marvellous thing. I haven't felt this good in years. He held his hands out to take the baby so Emily could remove her coat. "And I have some good news!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "He's absolutely cock-a-hoop."

"Well, wait till Mom is down to tell us," Rory took Emily's coat and moved to put them in the cupboard under the stairs. "She's upstairs with Kitty."

"Is Kitty alright?" Richard looked after her in alarm.

"She's kind of sleepy," April told them with a soft sigh. "She's Ok though."

"She's doing really well. They just had some fights with her taking her medicine and she didn't sleep well," Rory assured them. "Mom put her down for a nap earlier and is just letting her come too slowly."

"May I go up?" Emily looked up the staircase nervously.

"Sure. Willow can show Grandpa her new trick," Rory nodded stepping out of Emily's way as her grandmother moved for the stairs.

"And what new trick is that?" Richard watched Emily rush up the stairs before smiling at the baby in his arms.

Emily reached the top of the stairs in moments. She put her shoulders back and straightened her jacket. She had visited the hospital every other day once Kitty had gotten out of the PICU. It had been not only awful to see the baby so sick but also see Lorelai looking so exhausted and stressed. With the baby home she hoped it would be the beginning of things getting back to normal. Emily lightly tapped on the door and pushed it open wider. "May I come in?" she asked smiling as she observed Lorelai sat in the rocking chair cradling Kitty in her arms.

"Sure Mom," Lorelai nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Kitty's just waking up."

"Rory said you had a bad night," Emily approached cautiously, trying to keep her face straight as she studied her Granddaughter.

"She doesn't like the medicines," Lorelai pressed her lips into a line as she lovingly stroked Kitty's hand. "She's too young to explain to her it's what is making her feel better. She had it in her IV at hospital, not the last two days, but she was sweetness and light with the nurses. That or they just knew how to do it." She looked down as Kitty made a soft noise. "Are we talking about you? Huh? Yeah we are. Look who's come to see you." She repositioned the baby to be sat on her lap so Kitty could see Emily and the baby gave a smile. "See Grandma, isn't that nice?"

Emily smiled at the baby. "Hello Angel," she bent down and kissed Kitty's rounded cheek and then straightened up. "Will her face go down?" she held her hand up in apology as Lorelai's eyes darkened, "she's still our beautiful little girl. It's just, it makes her look sick."

"She is still sick," Lorelai sighed, returning Kitty to the cradling position. "She's just not sick enough for hospital, but yeah, once she's off the medication it should go down. But if chubby cheeks and maybe asthma is the worst we have to deal with, I'll take it," she kissed the baby. "Considering all the nasty stuff the doctors were talking about at one point, it's nothing."

"Does she have asthma?" Emily frowned in concern.

"Not sure. Possibly. They're going to monitor her. She might do but the medication is keeping it under control," Lorelai issued a shuddering sigh. "Asthma is better than epilepsy or organ failure or brain damage or her not being here at all."

"Yes it is," Emily nodded, she regarded Lorelai with concern. "So how are you?"

"Very pleased I've got her home," Lorelai mumbled without looking up. "Everything else doesn't matter."

Emily frowned and clasped her hands. "It does matter Lorelai. You matter greatly. If you need help you must tell me. For instance with Christmas, if you need me to get anything for you. Or you can come to us. I know you said that you wanted to spend Christmas here for the twins first."

"Mom we haven't even thought about Christmas, and it's not like the twins are going to know anything. April is with Anna." Lorelai sighed. "It's not a big deal this year. Just another day. We can do a big hoopla next year."

"Fine, alright," Emily stared at Lorelai for a moment, "but everything else. Do you need help with everything else?"

"We're good Mom, but thank you. Rory is here for the break and Spencer. Lane, wonder girl that she is, is covering extra shifts at the diner so Luke can spend time here. Sookie and Michel have the Inn all sorted," she smiled up at her mother. "We're good," she frowned slightly. "You don't look so good though, just worried about Kitty? Or is it Dad?"

"Your father is fine," Emily sighed with an edge of exasperation. "He will tell you all about his plans when you get downstairs."

"His plans?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows, she studied Emily's posture for a moment and smiled. "Mom if you want to tell me, I promise I can look surprised when he does."

Emily took a deep breath and held it for a few moments. "Your father is going to retire from the firm and do a Master's degree so he can become a lecturer at a college."

"A Master's degree?" Lorelai's eyebrows rose further.

"He pulled some strings with his contacts and he got a place to start in the Fall," Emily sighed. "His heart attack has made him reassess his priorities, which I understand but such a shift so late."

"He hated being retired Mom, it drove you mad too," Lorelai pointed out. "So he wants to retire good for him, let him enjoy his time and the course might lead to becoming a lecturer, it might not but he needs something to fill his time," she frowned slightly. "If you're worried about filling your time, this one and her counterpart downstairs are good at that."

"Yes," Emily smiled. "I suppose so. Does she need longer?" She studied the baby.

"She can sleep on my lap if she needs to," Lorelai kissed the baby and got up from the seat. "I've got used to eating one handed. So Mom how big should I make my reaction?"

"Don't be overdramatic," Emily cautioned. "Just enough to make it seem sincere, please."

"Gotcha," Lorelai nodded. "Come on Kitty your public awaits."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai knocked gently on the door jamb of the guest bedroom door. Rory jumped up from the bed looking guilty. "Not the Dad police Kid but it's getting late you might want to go up before he does come in with his siren blaring," she chuckled slightly as Rory cast an apologetic look at Spencer. "He's never going to like it, even when your my age and have four babies of your own."

"Four?!" Rory shot her an alarmed look.

"I expect four from each, an entire brood to spoil," Lorelai reached forward and grabbed Rory's hand, gently pulling her towards the door. "Night Spencer," she grinned devilishly at the slightly pale looking young man sat on the bed.

"Good night," Spencer mumbled as she closed the door.

"I am not having four babies," Rory griped as she opened the door to her attic room. "You will be lucky if you get one, and you will just have to like it woman."

"We'll see," Lorelai followed her up the stairs. "So, you want to explain the face."

"The face?" Rory turned at the top of the stairs and peered down at her mother.

"The face, the I'm-frustrated-and-pissed-off face. Is it Luke in prime Dad mode? Because that is never going to change," Lorelai pushed her towards the couch.

"It's not Luke, I get it. He's always going to see me as a kid. Spencer's OK with it really and at least Luke's letting him stay the night," She slumped onto the couch. "It's Grandpa."

"You Grandpa is…" Lorelai started to assure Rory that Richard was Ok as she sat down but paused. "Oh, the Yale thing."

"He gets in, just like that. He doesn't spend weeks fretting over applying, hours poring over samples, he doesn't have to wait for months to find out if he gets in. He just calls up and 'Oh look, have a place'," Rory huffed and folded her arms angrily across her torso.

"Babe that is my parents. If they want something, they get it," Lorelai told her gently. "It's not fair but that is the way it goes. If it makes you feel better, he'd probably donated a new library or something to make it happen."

"I know," Rory shuffled closer to her. "I just wish I knew about mine. The deadline isn't for two weeks so they won't even have started looking at them. Or they might have done and already put my crappy applications in the bin."

"Ah buh buh," Lorelai placed her hand on Rory's shoulder. "You are a very smart and talented young lady. You will get into a great grad school and then you will spend four years learning lots of things that I don't understand so that you can confuse us some more with your conversations. You have done everything that you can to get in, so stop stressing, you can't do anything else."

"I know," Rory sighed and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Besides being pissed at your Grandpa, anything else?" Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory's shoulder and cuddled her into her side.

"I'm going back to having weekly sessions with my therapist," Rory whispered softly. "I thought I was doing better, that once a month was enough, but I just need some extra help right now."

"I get that," Lorelai nodded. "It has been rather stressful this past month, not to mention all the school stuff."

"It annoys me. I should be stronger than this. I'm supposed to be better," Rory sighed. "I mean you can cope. You've had to sit there watching Kitty…you had to be there and you don't need to talk to someone."

"Oh Kid. I talk to people. I just talk differently, that's all. You need someone on the outside. I need my circle," she kissed Rory's crown. "There is nothing wrong with asking for a bit of help, and if this helps then good."

"Are you OK?" Rory whispered.

"I'm getting there. Kitty's home. Dad's OK. All things considered it's good," Lorelai sighed.

"I know were not really doing Christmas this year but there are some of our favourites on. Can we watch them?" Rory nodded towards the TV.

"Oh definitely. I have to get the twins into movies before Luke tries to get them into sports," Lorelai nodded excitedly. "Not sure they will sit through a full movie but we can try. You good Kid?"

"I'm good," Rory nodded and gave her a smile. "But can you make sure Luke doesn't Spanish Inquisition Spencer."

"But no one expects the…No," Lorelai smirked as Rory shook her head in mock exasperation. "Dad mode will be kept to a minimum. Night Kid," she kissed Rory on the forehead. "Sleep well." With a smile Lorelai made her way down from the attic and paused in the doorway of the nursery. Her smile widened as she took in Luke stood cradling Kitty in his arms, gently swaying from side to side. "I know that you never want to put her down but you need sleep too."

"Just a minute," Luke muttered, keeping his eyes on the baby.

"No," Lorelai filed into the room and stood before him. "Bubba down. Bed. We should at least lie down and rest, even if we aren't going to sleep much," she smiled as Luke gave her an annoyed look. "This is weird, you're supposed to be the sensible one."

"A bit," Luke's face lit up. He kissed the baby and settled her in her crib making sure that their extra monitors they had for her were in place. "How does she sleep like that with all that stuff everywhere?"

"She's a baby so she can sleep anywhere," Lorelai wrapped her arm around his arm and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Rory once fell asleep on the toilet mid pee. I've no idea how she actually managed it. Come on," She pulled his arm slightly, trying to get him to leave the room. "Luke?"

"Kay," Luke finally turned away from the baby and moved to the side to get the receivers for the monitors that they would have in their room. "Think we'll have a better night tonight?"

"Yes," Lorelai nodded emphatically as they began the short journey across the landing to their bedroom. As they entered Lorelai pivoted suddenly to stand in front of him and smiled. She raised her arms and draped them round his neck, "Thank you."

"For what?" Luke asked wrapping his arms around her waist as best he could with his hands full. He smiled as she kissed him. "Why you saying thank you?"

"For being you. For being here," Lorelai kissed him again.

"OK," Luke smiled awkwardly at her. "Where else would I be?"

"I dunno," Lorelai shrugged and slipped out of his arms moving towards the bed and setting the baby monitor she was holding on the side table. "Just, with everything. I'm glad you're here but then you were always here, even when you weren't here," she sat on the bed and gave him a tired bemused look. "I just like you here."

"I'm here," Luke padded over to the bed and set the monitors he was carrying beside the one she had already put down. He regarded her for a few moments and then moved to stand closer, his hands coming up to massage her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere?"

"Good," Lorelai smiled at him. "Now I need you to get into bed because you are so much more comfy then the pillows," she patted the bed beside her. "Please."

"Can I shower?"

"Changing the sheets tomorrow so we can lie in our dirtiness," Lorelai chuckled slightly. "I just wanna be snuggled up with you." She patted the bed again, her smile widening as Luke took a step back and started to undo his shirt. She clapped her hands together lightly. "Ooh and a pre bedtime show."

Luke paused in undoing his shirt. "Come on," her mumbled tiredly at her.

Lorelai gave a mock shrug. "Sorry Hun. I find you a sexy hunk of manliness."

Luke shook his head and turned around so he could take his shirt off without her ogling him. He gave a low growl as Lorelai gave a wolf whistle. "Would you stop?"

"Nope," She shook her head. "I'm aiming for three shades of red. That way I know we really are back to normal."

"We are," Luke turned back to the bed and bent down to kiss her. "Or as least as normal as we'll ever be."


	44. A Whole Family Part 3

**AN- Thanks guys, Spencer is a good guy but I never considered it from the career perspective re Richard and Emily, hmm, I'll put it down to them being in a different place ;). Paola1991 - Almost, this next chapter is set in January and the last chapter(50) will be set in June. Funny you should mention Gigi, etc see below.:)**

 **And so because it's Easter have a Christmas Chapter :P For those of you that celebrate have a lovely weekend, well everyone have a lovely weekend but for those that celebrate have a good time Eastering. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, x  
**

 **Chapter 44 - A Whole Family Part 3**

Lorelai forced herself to keep her face straight as Sookie suddenly found another reason for her not to leave. "Sook?" she muttered with an air of exasperation. She had come to the Dragonfly to authorise the payments and payroll what should have been a fifteen minute job at most and she had been stuck at the Inn for the best part of an hour and a half. First there was computer trouble, which after everything had been because the wifi wasn't properly connected. Then there had been a genuine guest problem which she had had to sort out and after that it had been Sookie wanting a chat and then there was a marathon taste session for the new menu. "Sookie, I really have to go."

"I just really need you to try something coz…" Sookie turned as a timer started to beep and exhaled in relief. "Ok, no, I'm good. I didn't finish that. So I'll see you in a couple of days then."

"Sook?" Lorelai looked at her friend warily. "Have you been keeping me here?"

"No," Sookie blushed bright pink and turned quickly to the counter, fumbling with some prep. "There was just stuff I need you to look at."

"Sookie, what is going on?" Lorelai strode across the kitchen and tried to make eye contact with her friend. "I'll rearrange the refrigerator."

Sookie looked up at her in alarm, "You wouldn't!"

"I've done it before, I can do it again." Lorelai warned her. "Why have you needed to keep me here..." she looked down as her cell phone began to ring and she answered it immediately when she saw it was the number for Luke's. "Hi Hun, everything OK?"

"Are you still at the Inn?"

"Yeah," Lorelai shot a confused look at Sookie. "Sookie wouldn't let me leave, though apparently now is Ok. why, what's going on?"

"Your mother is at the house," Luke muttered down the phone. "I've been trying to leave for the last half hour. Lane kept stopping me, turns out Emily bribed her to keep me here but I'm on my way."

"She did huh?" Lorelai turned back to Sookie with an expectant look on her face. "I think she might have got to Sookie too," she nodded as Sookie blushed again. "I'll see you in a little while Hun."

"See you," Luke closed the call.

"What is my mother doing?" Lorelai asked forcefully. "Sookie, I am so not in the mood for any…"

"She's doing Christmas. I know it's late but she wanted to do something nice for you all and she asked me if I could keep you delayed so she could get set up." Sookie shifted nervously. "Are you really mad at me?"

"No," Lorelai gave her an apologetic look. "My Mother can make anyone do anything. Christmas?"

"Uh huh, a whole big shebang. She had me make loads of stuff for her. I hope you like the cake, I made your favourite." Sookie smiled hopefully at her. "I think she's trying to make it all magical after everything. Please look surprised or at least don't tell her I told you"

"You didn't tell me. Luke told me." Lorelai sighed. "She's giving us Christmas?"

"That is what she said. Rory knows as well, that's how Lane got involved. You promise you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad," Lorelai told her with a smile. "I better go and check she hasn't redecorated the house."

"Ok," Sookie wiped her hands on a nearby rag, "and make sure you have the coulis, it makes the cake taste even better."

"I will Sook," Lorelai pushed out of the kitchen and made her way to the office to grab her back and collect her coat. She belted it tightly as she walked through the foyer and out into the snow covered grounds of the Dragonfly. The first snow of the New Year had been a heavy one so she had decided to walk the short distance instead of driving. It had seemed a good idea at the time but it was now four o'clock in the afternoon and the light was failing. With a sigh she began to trudge up the pathway and out onto the road where it was easier to walk as the ploughs had cleared the snow.

Lorelai gasped as she eventually reached the driveway, in her absence the porch had been strung with fairy lights and she scurried up the driveway as best she could with the snow. She eyed the cars in the driveway. As well as her parents' jaguar, there was Maisy and Buddy's, Anna's rental, and two others; one a top of the line Mercedes and the other a trashed little junker. She frowned as she tried to place them. As she made to walk up the steps headlamps illuminated the driveway and Luke's truck pulled in. She waited wrapping her arms around her to ward off the chill and bounced on her toes as Luke clambered out of the car staring up at the house in surprise.

"What is this?" Luke mumbled, he looked back at Lane as the young woman climbed out of the truck. "Are you going to explain this now?"

"It's Christmas," Lane shrugged. "Mrs Gilmore asked me to do the music, seeing as how I did such a good job at your wedding," she gave them both an excited smile and darted up the porch and into the house.

Luke gaped a few times, opening and closing his mouth as he struggled to understand what was going on. "Christmas?"

"That is what Sookie said as well." Lorelai reached and took his hand. "Do you know who these belong to?" she pointed out the unknown cars.

"That's Jess'," Luke mumbled in surprise. "Don't know about the other. Your mother contacted Jess?"

"Or enlisted the help of our daughters," Lorelai looked back at the house, shaking her head as she saw April duck away from the doorway. "Do you want to go in?"

"Christmas, in January?" Luke muttered as he slowly moved up the porch steps, pulling her along with him. "Your hands are cold," he frowned pausing at the door. "Why don't you have gloves?"

"Because gloves are for sissies," Lorelai teased him as she squeezed his gloved hand, "and I thought they were in my pocket when I left."

The door abruptly opened and they both turned to find Emily stood in the doorway. "Will you two come inside please," she grabbed Lorelai's hand and dragged her into the hallway. Lorelai took a stumbled step, tripping over her own feet as she stared distractedly at the huge Christmas tree that had appeared in the living room. "Well surprise!" Emily smiled at her excitedly, leaving Luke to close the door.

"Mom. What is all this?"

"You didn't have a proper Christmas and I know you wanted to have a special time for the girls' first Christmas and I know it isn't exactly what you wanted but I just thought it would be the perfect time to celebrate," Emily pulled Lorelai towards the living room. "So I got everyone here and there is food and there will be music," she turned back to Lorelai and gave her a nervous smile. "I just wanted to do something nice for you after such a long horrible December. It took a little longer then I planned which is why it is now, but I didn't think you would mind the delay."

"Mom you already gave us gifts," Lorelai continued stared around the house in surprise. "This is amazing but …" she trailed off as Emily shot her a slightly wounded look. "It really is amazing. I'm just trying to wrap my head round it."

"Go get yourself a drink and some food. Buddy and Maisy bought plenty and I had Sookie make all your favourites," Emily pushed Lorelai towards the kitchen. "You too Luke."

Lorelai stopped in her tracks as she took in the piles of food and then her eyes fell onto the little blonde haired girl helping Rory feed Willow. "Is that Christopher's daughter?"

"Yes that's Georgia. Francine is here also, she's in the library with Christine," Emily checked over her shoulder for a moment. "She was just going to be dropping Georgia off but with the snow it seemed impractical for her to drive all the way to Hartford and back to collect her so she's staying. I hope you don't mind?"

"As long as he doesn't pop up, I've got no issue," Luke looked at Lorelai, giving her a soft shrug as he walked across the kitchen to greet Jess, Buddy and Richard.

"You don't mind do you?" Emily looked worriedly at Lorelai. "I just thought, as Georgia is technically Rory's sister and she has been fighting for a relationship with her, it might be nice to invite her."

"I don't mind Mom," Lorelai assured her. "I might just steer clear of the library for a bit," She looked around the kitchen again. "We are never going to be able to eat all this!"

Emily made a scoffing noise. "I have seen you eat, we shall certainly make a dent. Now get yourself a drink."

Lorelai did as she was told grabbing a mimosa from a tray of prepared drinks and moved over to the table. "So you knew about this?" she tugged Rory's ponytail as she bent down to kiss Willow. "This one seems to be enjoying the food," she smiled at Maisy who was sat cuddling Kitty. "Hi Maisy. All this hoopla worn her out huh?"

"Oh she's been a little angel," Maisy smiled down at the baby before looking back up at Lorelai. "Your Mom is quite the party planner!"

"Oh I know," Lorelai followed Emily with her eyes as her Mom moved back into the living room to tweak the tree. "It's good you guys could come."

"We wouldn't have missed it. You want her?" Maisy gestured to Kitty.

"No, she looks comfy," Lorelai gently stroked Kitty's leg. "Unless you want your arms back?"

"I'm good with her."

"So, Judas?" Lorelai sat down opposite Rory. "Why did you not tell me this was going on?"

"Grandma was very insistent," Rory gave her a cheeky smile. "Mom this is Gigi. Gigi this is my Mom."

"Hi Gigi," Lorelai smiled at the little girl.

"Hi," Gigi whispered shyly, nervously staring at her. After a moment she tugged Rory's sleeve and climbed on her knees so she could whisper something in Rory's ear.

"Oh No sweetie," Rory rubbed Gigi's back. "No, we have different Mommy's. Her name is Lorelai."

Gigi pouted slightly and then gave a soft huff. "Kay, Hi Lolai."

"Hi," Lorelai smiled at the child sympathetically as she realised what Gigi had asked Rory.

"Hey Gigi," Spencer got up from his seat. "Why don't we go have a look at the tree? There are some real pretty baubles on it."

"Yeah," Gigi suddenly perked up and leapt off the chair.

"Wow, she moves fast," Spencer chased after her.

"You wanna join?" Lorelai inclined her head reaching to take the spoon from Rory. She chuckled as Rory raced after her boyfriend and half-sister, and the expression that formed on Willow's face as she continued to gum a piece of bread. "You enjoying that?" Willow made a squeak and held the gooey bread out to her. "Oh thank you Baby but you eat that." She smiled as Willow went back to chewing on the piece of food and she smoothed down the baby's dark curls, giving her a moment to observe the house in all its delayed festive glory. For once in her life grateful for her mother's overzealous party planning tendencies.

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke peered at Jess out of the corner of his eyes as he made up a plate of food to take over to Lorelai. His nephew had suddenly gone silent, Jess' grip on the bottle of beer tightening slightly. "You OK there?"

Jess scowled at him slightly. "Fine."

"He's a good guy," Luke muttered, correctly interpreting the change in Jess' body language. "In general and for her."

"She's happy?" Jess asked quietly as his eyes remained on Spencer and Rory playing in the living room with Gigi.

"With him. Yeah," Luke patted Jess' shoulder. "Why you hung up on that? What about Isabel?"

"Imogen," Jess glanced at the floor, straightening his shoulders as if suddenly embarrassed.

"I got that it started with an I," Luke mumbled. "I should get credit for that."

"It's fine. Nah. I mean she's great. We're good," Jess made himself turn around. "It's just seeing Rory with someone else you know. I know she ain't mine, she never really was but you know it ended in a less than an ideal way and just seeing her happy with someone else…" he shrugged. "You know us. We Dane men are jealous creatures."

"Dane men," Luke chuckled. "Sure Mr Mariano."

"Only complement Mom ever gave me as a kid was that I took after Grandpa and you," he shrugged slightly. "Figures that makes me a Dane man. Better than that waste of space who sired me or TJ."

"You speak with your Mom?"

"Yeah, her booth went well at the Rose Bowl Parade. They are gonna head cross country, hitting the football matches and head to New Orleans to do Mardis Gras and then down to Florida for spring break before making their way back up this way for when the renaissance fayre stuff starts up again." Jess sighed. "At least she's doing something productive. It's a dumb productive but it's something and he ain't so bad just a bit of an idiot. But, jackass that he is, he loves Mom and he tries to take care of her." Jess took a swig of beer. "How you coping with all this?"

"We're good now Kitty is on the mend," Luke smiled towards the baby, her face just visible above the table as she lay nestled in Maisy's arms.

"I mean beyond that. All this. the whole family circus. Mr Loner suddenly in a house with all this crazy," Jess gestured with his shoulders at the house. "I mean more then Lorelai and Rory and babies, but…" he moved in closer and shot a glance at Richard who was expressively talking with Buddy, "her parents. I mean Emily is pretty full on. And then there is Anna. Here. In your house. just celebrating Christmas with you."

Luke finished putting food on the plate and set the plate down on the counter. "This is what I signed up for when I got together with Lorelai. The family. Yeah, Emily can be full on but everything she's done, at least for the last year, has been for Lorelai and Rory. They've accepted April as their own. What they are doing for Anna and her Mom. We didn't ask them to do that they just did it. Same as this." Luke matched Jess' stance. "And Anna deserves a break for a couple hours. Emily gets on well with her Mom and it's a big house," he smirked. "I can just stay in here."

"Survey your kingdom?" Jess smirked.

"No Kingdom," Luke shook his head.

"Thorn in a bed of roses?"

"Seriously?" Luke scoffed.

"Hey it's my business I gotta be poetic," Jess chuckled He grimaced slightly as Luke put some more food on the plate. "She really going to eat all that?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "She just likes options."

Jess scoffed and shook his head in amusement. "By a leash man, by a leash." He stifled a laugh as Luke scowled at him. "You want me to call you a love sick puppy?"

"You wanna get thrown out on your ass in the snow?"

"I'd like to see you try," Jess chuckled, dodging out of the way as Luke tried to elbow him. "Better work on those reflexes."

"Sharp as a knife," Luke shook his head and moved towards the table to give Lorelai her food. "Don't you start," he set the plate in front of her as she sat with her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laugh.

"You want me to kick his butt for you Baby?" Lorelai giggled, poking her tongue out at Jess.

"Ah Jeez," Luke slumped into the seat beside her. "Would you stop?"

"Nope," Lorelai leaned in and kissed him. "What can I say? I'm in the Christmas spirit."

"It's January."

"Not today Hun." Lorelai gestured around the house.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory brought a plate over to Lane, her friend sat beside a laptop and the speakers. "Some pretty good tuneage."

"You enjoying it?" Lane held her hands out to take the plate and then shifted on the seat to make space for Rory.

"A good mix of classics, punctuated by some should be classics. Not sure Grandma was feeling the diva mashup but all in all a good set. Was that yours?" Rory perched onto the tiny sliver of seat.

"Just something I was fooling around with. Part of our tour money I spent on some mixing software. You know for fun. I kind of like it. It's another flavour to music beyond the drums," Lane took a mouthful of tart and let out a moan of appreciation. "This Sookie's?" she continued to chew as Rory nodded. "She is amazing. Are you having fun? Your Grandma throws a great party."

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "I'm so glad she invited Gigi, she's having a good time. Though she asked me if Mom was her Mom."

"Awww!" Lane cast her eyes over Gigi who was playing with some of the twins' toys and chatting to Spencer. "Poor kid, though I can see why she would want that. Lorelai is great."

"She is."

"Gigi likes Spencer."

"He's very likeable," Rory smiled happily at her boyfriend. "You know Friday is our anniversary, well the anniversary of our first proper date."

"Yeah? You doing anything special?" Lane bumped her hip against Rory's.

"Not going to Friday night dinner," Rory giggled. "We're going to go to the restaurant we went to last year. I got him this cool journal. Well it's not cool, it's kind of dorky but I think he will like it. It's got chemical symbols on each of the pages and a periodic table embossed on the front. Coz first anniversary is paper," she blushed slightly. "I hope he likes it."

"I think he will." Lane nodded. "First year is paper?"

"Or clocks, that is the modern gift but I think paper is better," Rory shrugged.

"Paper, maybe I could get Zack like the sheet music for Clocks?"

"Coldplay?" Rory scoffed. "I thought he hated Coldplay."

"He does," Lane giggled. "With a passion. Still six months to figure it out. You help me?"

"All yours, except finals because I am likely to be on my road to crazy town," Rory sighed.

"You ready for your last semester of college?"

Rory nodded. "I think so. no I am. It's just seems like such a mountain but it's four months and in all that I find out if I get to do my PhD. I'm ready I think." She put her arm around Lane's shoulders so she didn't slide of the chair.

"You'll ace it," Lane assured her. She bent forward slightly to line up another song "You're so smart and you've had this great opportunity."

"Did you…do you ever think about going back to college?" Rory asked her gently.

"You mean after my one illustrious semester at Seventh Day Adventist College." Lane sighed heavily. "I looked into, but even with financial aid, it's just not really feasible. I'd have to cut my hours at the diner and we need the money. We could just about scrape it but then there is all the books and stuff that you need and it just becomes too much. I can learn about music from library books and stuff. It's a passion I'm never going to stop. A diploma would be nice, you know to show to Mama and make her proud of me, but I don't need it to pursue music."

"Your Mom is proud of you," Rory squeezed Lane's shoulder. "You know my other Grandma?" she nodded her head towards Francine, "she wangled me some inheritance money out of Christopher. Grandpa has helped me invest most of it, but if it would help I could help you out with books and stuff."

"Rory you need that for graduate school. It's an amazing offer but it's your money." Lane half hugged her in their awkward position.

"If you change your mind, just ask ok," Rory smiled softly at her. "Besties since we were five, we got history,"

"Maybe I'll tap you up next time we get an unexpected water bill." Lane chuckled.

"Water Bill?"

"Zack likes to compose in the shower. Like an hour just stood there," Lane rolled her eyes. "The curse of loving a creative man."

"Sure that's all he's doing?" Rory grimaced slightly.

"Oh no need for that," Lane giggled, her cheeks flushing. "He's more then taken care of," she giggled again.

"Get you Mrs Van Gerbig," Rory bumped her hip against Lane's.

"Well you know honeymoon stage," Lane shrugged nervously. "But Zack is a tissue guy so, if I start buying more Kleenex I'll know I need to up my game." She looked awkwardly round the room. "You know you Mom, as a joke, gave me a book about tantric sex, have you ever looked into that." She smiled as Rory shook her head. "It can last for hours."

"Hours?" Rory looked at her in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"I dunno, its mind blowing."

"I think that's kind of the point," she gave Lane a pointed look and the pair of them dissolved into giggles.

* * *

 **xXx**

April turned away from the doorway as she watched her Dad help her Mom get her grandmother in the car. She smiled at Emily stood watching her and she walked up and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck giving her a light kiss on the cheeks. "Thank you for doing this Grandma, thank you for inviting Mom and Nana."

"It was my pleasure," Emily held April in the hug. "I was happy to do it. Have you have a good time?"

"I've had the best time," April gave her another quick kiss and shrugged out of Emily's grip. "I'm gonna help Maisy and Buddy clear up the food."

"Good girl," Emily let April walk away and with a happy sigh slowly rotated observing the lower floor of the house. The party had been a success, everyone had eaten well, enjoyed the music, enjoyed the gift, laughed, talked and generally been merry, just like everyone had needed. She turned as she sensed Richard approach and she held her hands out to him, allowing him to take them, kiss her fingers and then rest her hands on his chest. "Have you had a good time?"

"Yes Dear, a marvellous time. You are so good at this, organising planning pulling things together," he leant forward and kissed her tenderly. "Everyone has had a marvellous time."

"I'm so glad, we all deserve it," Emily moved slightly closer to him. "Did you get to play with the twins?"

"Willow and I had a lovely chat about economic policy, or at least I was. Not sure she understood, I got a few confused looks. Kitty I had a cuddle." He smiled widely. "They really do look like Lorelai did."

"I know, more and more," Emily smiled happily and resumed her study of the room. "That unruly beautiful hair."

"I overheard Rory and her friend talking, and it made me think of something," Richard told her softly. "It gave me an idea which I would like to look into but only if you are interested."

"And what idea is that?" Emily looked up at him with intrigue.

"With me retiring there will be little need for you to throw me parties. Now, I know you do things with your clubs and associations but there will be a certain amount of free time caused by my retirement, and in a way me retiring forces you to retire, so to speak," he gave her an apologetic smile, "and I know you like to be busy."

"I do," Emily nodded earnestly.

"I was thinking, the foundation we could do more with it then just make donations to Yale or the ballet or the symphony."

Emily frowned slightly. "It's important to support the arts Richard."

"I'm not suggesting we stop. I just wonder if we should maybe be a bit more active with the foundation, not just donating when the calls go out," Richard tipped his head quizzically.

"Perhaps, but I don't really see what this has to do with me, or Rory's friend," Emily matched his quizzical expression.

"Rory and her friend were talking about college. Her friend dropped out and now cannot return due to financial pressures. what if we moved part of the foundation money to a new foundation that provide grants and scholarships for students attending community college, providing funds for supplies and other outlying costs?" Richard raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Would you be interested?"

"In what?" Emily looked at him curiously. "I think it's a fine idea but…"

"You could run it, it could be your project, to run as you see fit. Something to fill your time when I retire." Richard quickly explained. "Would you be interested?"

"Perhaps," Emily nodded chewing her lips slightly as she considered the suggestion.

"Excellent, I'll do some research," Richard gave her a beaming smile. "I'm going to see about taking some of that food home."

"Nothing too fatty or salty Richard!" Emily gave him a pointed look, "Remember what the doctor said!"

"Yes Dear," Richard gave her a peck on the cheek and wandered into the kitchen.

Emily took a deep breath and held it for a moment forcing herself to exhale and smile as Luke came in from outside.

"You OK?" Luke asked his mother in law curiously.

"Oh yes, I'm just glad it went so well," Emily nodded surveying the now empty of people living room and the still busy kitchen as the men, Maisy and April stood around the food table.

"It's been amazing," Luke told her sincerely. "Thank you for doing it."

"It was my pleasure," Emily blushed slightly. "Are Lorelai and Rory upstairs?"

"Putting the twins down. Fake Christmas or not still got their routine," Luke nodded up the staircase. "You can go up if you like."

"I will," Emily nodded turning slightly towards the stairs. "Luke would you ensure that Richard doesn't take too much of what he shouldn't eat."

"Sure." Luke glanced into the kitchen. "Go on up."

Emily gave him a soft smile and seized the bannister making her way up the staircase. Her instinct made her turn towards the nursery but the sound of splashing made her turn around and she moved to the bathroom on the other side of the staircase. Her smile widened as she approached the doorway. Lorelai and Rory knelt on the floor by the bathtub bathing the twins, Willow sat and happily splashing while Kitty gently kicked her legs. "May I come in?"

"Hi Mom, sure," Lorelai looked up. "Take a pew on the loo."

"The Loo?" Emily rolled her eyes. "What on earth?" she approached the toilet and sat down on the lid gingerly.

"Got a love a rhyme Grandma," Rory looked up from Willow with a wide smile.

"I suppose," Emily relaxed slightly. "Are they alright?"

"They're perfect Mom," Lorelai assured her. "Grab the cat towel," she nodded at the towel rack, waiting until Emily had the towel before scooping Kitty out of the inch of water and setting her on Emily's lap, pulling the hood of the towel onto Kitty's head and wrapping her tightly. "Have a cuddle."

Emily sighed with contentment as she cuddled the baby on her lap, watching as Lorelai grabbed a similar towel, this time with a duck hood and scooped Willow out of the bath, deftly wrapping the baby up before handing her to Rory as the young woman stood. With a smile Emily cradled the sleepy baby in her arms, her eyes falling down on the baby's face and her smiling with each and every soft coo that Kitty made. "My Beautiful girl," Emily whispered.

"She is," Lorelai crouched down in front of her. "She's a sleepy girl too, bed time," she kissed the baby and gently started to lift her from Emily's arms. For the briefest of moments Lorelai and Emily's eyes locked and Lorelai lent forward and gave her mother the lightest kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for today Mom, it was just what we needed."

Emily's breath caught in her throat and she looked up at Lorelai in surprise as her daughter shifted awkwardly from one hip to another.

"Come help with bedtime," Lorelai inclined her head backwards and pivoted in her bare feet.

Emily released her held breathe and rested the cheek that Lorelai had just kissed against her shoulder treasuring the feel of her daughter's kiss, something she had not felt for such a long time. Slowly she stood up and straightened her jacket and moved to join her daughter and granddaughters in the nursery. Her Christmas made. belated or otherwise.


	45. Echoed past, whispered future

**AN - Thanks guys, thanks Chloe, Kpop, I'm glad you liked it, are you not an Emily fan? Paola - Yeah no Francine, this time, there is one more scene with her in the future but not on the fluffy Christmas chapter ;P This was the last time we see Jess (only 5 chapters left after this one), but I wanted to include him, to sort of show the banter with Luke, as it is an aspect I liked of their relationship and this felt like the perfect opportunity :) Droolia - I think with Richard is more a filling time thing. I'm studying with the Open university and there are loads of retired people who are doing a degree just because. It's a 4-6 year commitment, last year there was a lady who graduated at 96! Thank you so much, I started reading that one I got up to somewhere in the mid 60's but I haven't had a huge amount of time and I find reading active and have been distracted by star wars :P The blended family is kind of important across the three Parts of A Whole Family, the first one April's like we get a whole family meaning Lorelai, Rory and Richard and Emily, the Part 2 there are babies and Maisy and Buddy and now, there is Gigi and Anna and Christine and Jess. The family has grown as it does in life :) So after a super fluffy chapter here's a slightly less one, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading guys, let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 45 - Echoed past, whispered future**

Emily looked up as the phone rang, she rifled through her papers and located the handset, "Gilmore residence."

"Hi Mom," Lorelai's bright voice sounded down the phone.

"Lorelai?" Emily blinked, slightly startled at the unexpected phone call from her daughter.

"You OK? I interrupt something?"

"I was expecting a phone call from someone else," Emily lowered her pen for a moment. She winced as there was a loud shriek at the other end of the phone, the sound of one of the twins. "What on earth?"

"Hang on Mom," Lorelai mumbled.

Emily strained her ears to listen at what was going on at the other end of the phone. The noise sounding as if Lorelai was comforting one of the twins. "Lorelai?"

"I'm here, sorry Mom. Willow just decided to face plant," Lorelai muttered, sounding as if she was bouncing up and down. "She's fine. Just a bit startled. Aren't you?"

"Was there a purpose for your call, or do you need to go?" Emily asked curiously.

"I had a purpose. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to watch the twins on Friday?" Lorelai asked hopefully down the phone. "There is a supplier fair in Hartford, which Sookie and I would like to attend. It would only be for a few hours. Ten till two at the most."

Emily blinked in surprise and softly nodded her head before shaking it in annoyance at herself as she realised that Lorelai couldn't see down the phone line. "I can do that, but what about Kitty's medication?"

"Just her breathing meds and she takes them morning and night. Everything else is stopped and I can show you how to do the inhaler if she gets wheezy, which she shouldn't because she's doing A-OK, aren't you bubba?" Lorelai told her, the bouncing in her voice increasing. "So you'll do it?"

"Yes, I will be at your house for ten on Friday," Emily agreed with a faint smile. She closed the phone call and set the handset to one side returning to her paperwork. The paperwork was something new, something she had yet to get her head round, yet, something that thrilled her. Richard had done his research and had now passed over the information to her, projections costs outlays and now Emily had taken it a step further commissioning a researcher to contact local community colleges to discuss scholarships and the best way to help students. The information that had been gathered in the 7 weeks since Richard had suggested this new string to their philanthropic activities was wide ranging and gave her so many options she wasn't really sure which way to go but somewhere within all the information she knew she would find a way to get this new venture working in the most appropriate form.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory carefully blew her cheeks out as she felt the wave of queasiness wash over her again. It was the third day in a row she had been feeling sick and it made focusing on her paper on _Paradise Lost_ near on impossible.

"You want me to get you something?" Spencer looked up from his own work with an edge of concern.

"No," Rory scowled, scratching out what she had just written and trying to start her paragraph again.

"I'm only trying to help," Spencer rolled his eyes.

"What you mean like suggesting I shouldn't have eaten the left over Chinese?" Rory shot him an angry look.

"Fine," Spencer took a deep breath and got up from the table collecting his books and moving to his armchair.

"What are you doing?" Rory followed him with an angry gaze.

"Getting out of your way. I clearly can't do anything right tonight," Spencer told her tiredly.

Rory stared at him for a moment and then scowled. She inhaled sharply. "Don't worry, I'll go."

"Rory, that isn't what I meant," Spencer closed his book in exasperation. "I know you feel crap. I'm just clearly annoying you so." He frowned. "I'm trying to help."

"Well don't," Rory threw her pen on her notebook.

"Ok I won't," Spencer sighed. The room hung in uneasy silence for several minutes as the young couple continued with their work until with another sigh Spencer broke the silence. "Rory why don't you go to bed. The paper isn't due till Tuesday, it will still be there tomorrow. You might be feeling better by then. Food poisoning doesn't usually last that long, and if you are still feeling crap, call the campus health centre and see if you can get in to see someone," he grimaced as Rory started to sniff. "Hey, come on."

"I'm sorry," Rory wiped her nose. "There is just so much to do and I don't have time to be sick. I have to submit my draft for my senior essay for evaluation and it's nowhere near done and I need to finish…" she trailed off as Spencer put his hands on hers. "I'm sorry."

"You're feeling like crap, you don't need to be sorry," Spencer put some bookmarks in her books and closed them. "Come on."

Rory tiredly got out of her seat. "I hate feeling sick." Rory mumbled as she shuffled towards the bed and flopped into it. "Remind me to never eat leftover moo shu pork again."

"I told you."

"Not." Rory held her hand up as she pushed her face into the pillow. "Helping."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Thanks for this Mom," Lorelai greeted Emily as she opened the door to her and ushered her into the house. "So everything is fine and done. Their lunch is all ready for them. They are kind of in a picking mood today so just put a bit of everything in their bowls and see what they fancy. That will probably take about an hour. They eat slow. Kitty's fine with her breathing, but if you need it, the spacer and inhaler are in the kitchen. She hates it over her face so she will squirm like anything. Any problems give Luke a shout and he will get back. The only thing you need to be aware of is Willow. Her walking is kind of happening but it's so far from perfect it's not even funny," she smiled at the babies in the living room. "She sort of takes two steps then face plants. We're kind of letting her get on with it, because that is how she learns but occasionally she does actually hurt of herself. Just give her lots of cuddles, which I know you will have no trouble with," Lorelai switched her smile to Emily. "What's the folder for?"

"Just some paperwork," Emily looked down at the folder in her arms. "I thought I might do it if they both take a nap."

"They'll probably get sleepy after lunch, just put them in the sleeping bags and pop them down in the playpen. Or cuddle them," she grinned at her mother. "You can have lots of cuddles. I have my cell if you need me."

"I understand Lorelai," Emily gave her a serene smile. "I'm their grandmother I know what they need."

"I know," Lorelai gave a happy shrug and scurried over to the twins. "Goodbye my honey bunches, be good for Grandma," she crouched down between the babies and kissed them each on both cheeks. "Mommy will be back soon." She stood up and rushed back to Emily. "Thanks again Mom."

Emily frowned as she studied Lorelai's side ponytail. "You're going to a business event with your hair like that?"

"It was in a magazine," Lorelai shrugged. "I thought I'd mix it up a little," Lorelai gave her an overly charming smile. "Thanks Mom," Lorelai closed the door.

Emily turned and moved into the living room, she set her folder on the side table and moved to sit on the couch watching the twins with a smile on her face. "Hello my beautiful girls." Her smile widened as Willow crawled towards her babbling gleefully. "Hello Precious," Emily offered her hands, she rolled her eyes slightly as the baby ignored them and instead used her legs to clamber upright. "You are a clever girl," she grimaced slightly as she took Willow's hand, "with sticky hands, just like your mother always used to have." She shook her head with amusement, "how on earth do you manage it?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory stared at the pharmacy shelf as she scoured for something to help with her queasy stomach. She felt exhausted and weak, she hadn't been able to keep anything down for the last four days now and she felt like she could sleep for an eternity. She had never felt this out of sorts physically before, everything just felt off. She grabbed something that looked like it would work and crossed the aisle to get a drink, nearly banging into another customer. "I'm sorry."

"No it's OK. I'm not good at judging my space these days," the woman patted her large pregnant stomach and let Rory sidestep around her.

Rory smiled weakly at her and she reached to grab a drink from the chiller cabinet. Her hand froze as she gripped the soda bottle. "No!" she jerked her hand back as if she had been burnt and dove into her book bag for her planner. She rifled through it, gasping as she looked at the date. "No! No! Oh No!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily stifled a smile as the twins worked their way through their bowls of finger food, it was cute to watch in a semi disgusting manner. The twins exploring the new foods and chewing with open mouths and gumming the food that was tougher to chew. There was more food on the babies' faces and the highchair tray tables then she thought the babies had eaten. "No thank you Angel," Emily shook her head as Kitty held out a half chewed piece of banana. "Grandma doesn't need anything," Kitty squeaked and made an Ahing noise. "Alright," Emily gingerly took the piece of banana between two fingers and set it on the saucer of her tea cup. "Thank you," Kitty gave her a soft smile and picked her next item of food from her bowl, putting it in her mouth sucking on it and then putting it back. Emily forced herself to keep a straight face. Lorelai had never played with her food like this. She had just eaten everything in front of her or eaten nothing at all. They had had battles over vegetables from the minute they had tried to introduce them to her, so she was pleased to see the twins where happy to munch on cucumber. Emily glanced at her watch and shifted in her seat slightly. She was exhausted. Now that the twins were getting bigger they moved so much more and demanded so much more attention as they interacted with her in a way she was supposed to be meaningful but she had no idea what they wanted. She couldn't believe that Lorelai did this every day, juggle not only the twins but the older girls and her job. Granted there was Luke as well but both of them managing three children and two busy jobs it was just exhausting to think about it. "Oh Willow don't do that," Emily frowned slightly as Willow spat her last mouthful out and down her bib. Emily reached for a tissue, wiping the mess before it got worse. "You two are so m…"

"MOM! Mom!"

Emily jumped slightly as Rory threw the front door open yelling for Lorelai in desperation. "Rory?"

"Grandma?" Rory stared at her horrified. "Where's Mom? It's Friday she works from home on a Friday. She always works from home on a Friday."

"She had a supplier fair to attend," Emily rose from her chair, concerned by Rory's pale complexion. "Honey are you ok?"

"I need Mom," The remaining colour drained out of Rory's face and she dropped her bag, darting for the bathroom beneath the stairs.

Emily followed Rory as far as she could without leaving the sight of the twins, not wanting to leave them alone in their highchairs. She frowned as she heard her granddaughter retching in the bathroom. She looked down at the bag at her feet. When it was dropped it had burst open. Inside nestled amongst the notebooks were two pink boxes and one blue box. Emily's eyes bulged as she saw them, as she took in what they were. Her heart felt like it stopped for a few moments. This wasn't happening again. It couldn't happen again. Rory was supposed to have more, to be more then Lorelai was. Emily glanced towards the babies. Both of the twins looking at her curiously. She couldn't leave them in their chairs, but she couldn't leave Rory in the state she was in. "Honey, I'm just going to put the twins in their playpen," she called, her voice shaking with the realisation of what was going on.

Emily scurried back to the babies and lifted Kitty out of the high chair. "I'm sorry Angel," she kissed the baby as Kitty made a squeak of indignation and she quickly moved the sticky, messy baby over to the safe haven of the playpen in the living room before returning to do the same with Willow. She pressed her palm to her forehead as both of the twins began to cry. "I'm sorry darlings," Emily offered them a toy for them to play with. "Grandma has to look after Rory. I'm sorry." She paused a moment the twins quietened down, distracted by their toy and Emily took the chance to move away from them. She stopped at Rory's bag and bent down to pick one of the boxes from the floor. The cool cardboard felt icy in her hands. This couldn't be happening again. Slowly Emily approached the small bathroom. "Honey?" she called as she carefully opened the door. She swallowed. Rory was sat hunched on the floor. Emily fought with her own gag reflex. She had found Lorelai in a similar position when she had been pregnant with Rory. She hadn't known about the pregnancy, though the signs had been there and she had ignored them. Instead she had put it down to her daughter being a delinquent, and drinking too much. They had fought, screamed at each other. In hindsight she had done everything wrong. She hadn't known what to do and then less than a month later the rug had been pulled out from under them when Lorelai had told them what was really going on. This couldn't happen again. "Honey?"

"I need Mom," Rory whispered not looking up.

"Your mother will be home around two o'clock," Emily told her cautiously. "Rory? Honey? Why do you have this?" she held out the box in her hand, her hand trembling.

Rory slowly looked up at her, her bright blue eyes filled with tears. "I…I…"

"You and Spencer, have been…" Emily rolled her free hand unable to say it, not wanting to admit that her granddaughter was having sex. She swallowed as Rory nodded tearfully. "I see, and you think you might be…" she paused as Rory nodded again. "Because you are sick?"

"I thought I had food poisoning, but I just feel nauseous not anything else and I'm so tired and I'm late," Rory whispered hugging her knees to her chest.

"How late?" Emily asked quietly.

"Four days."

"It doesn't mean that you are," Emily told her softly. She glanced back towards the living room as the babies began to chatter loudly. "You are stressed, that can have an impact, it always did with me."

"You're not mad?" Rory whimpered. "Why are you not mad?"

"You don't need me to be mad. You need me to take care of you," Emily sighed gently. "I'm going to go check on the twins, why don't you take the test and we can see what we are dealing with," Emily held out the box, willing her hand to stay still. She gave Rory a facsimile of an encouraging smile and closed the door to the small bathroom, giving Rory some privacy while she took the test that could change her future.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hi," Lorelai called as she walked in through the front door. "Mom? Rory?" She looked towards the living room to find it slightly dishevelled but baby free, the kitchen in a similar state with the remainder of the twin's lunches still on their tray tables. Chewing on her lip Lorelai quickly made her way up stairs and gave a soft sigh of relief as she found Emily in the nursery with the twins. "Mom?"

"Lorelai?" Emily looked at her blankly for a moment. "You're back?"

"I am," Lorelai regarded her mother with concern. "Where's Rory? I didn't know she was coming. What's going on?"

Emily looked at the floor and then up at the ceiling. "She's upstairs. She is a bit upset and is unwell so I've told her to go take a nap."

"Why is she upset?" Lorelai flicked her eyes towards the ceiling before fixing them back on Emily. She frowned as Emily shifted awkwardly. "Mom?"

"She…" Emily looked down at Willow, using the baby as a distraction, picking up one of the toys in the crib making it dance and in turn making the baby giggle. "She thought she…might have been pregnant."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open and her eyes bulged in shock "What?!"

"She's not," Emily told her quickly. "The tests were negative, but she got herself worked up."

Lorelai took a gasping breath. "Oh My God…She's not pregnant?"

"No," Emily shook her head, "she's not."

"Well, OK. I should go talk to her I guess," Lorelai turned to leave and paused as her mind connected her mother's awkward posture. "Are you OK? I mean that's quite a spectacularly horrible Lorelai flashback right there."

"It's not the same Lorelai," Emily stroked the toy she held in her hand for comfort. "You were fifteen, she is twenty two. I did everything wrong with you."

"Well, I wouldn't say everything," Lorelai folded her arms across her ches.t "I gave as good as I got and most likely deserved a lot of it."

"No you didn't," Emily shook her head. "Just because you were my child didn't mean you were a child. I never gave you a chance to…" she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I can't change things even if I wanted to. It doesn't put it right."

"Right," Lorelai chewed on her lip and shifted her weight from one hip to another. "I should check on her."

"Yes."

"Will you be here for a bit?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"I have to tidy up downstairs," Emily gestured at the twins to indicate the mess in the kitchen and living room was theirs.

"You don't have to," Lorelai pointed out. "Stay Mom. Let me see to Rory and then we can have a drink. I'd say coffee but we might need to put something in it," she moved towards the door. "Just don't go without saying goodbye."

"Alright."

Lorelai gave a sigh and moved out the nursery to the door beside it that led up to Rory's attic bedroom. She trotted up the stairs and peered through the balustrade at the bed. Taking the last few steps slowly she knocked her fist against the bannister to signify her entrance. "Hey Kid."

"Mom," Rory sat up slowly.

"So not pregnant huh?" Lorelai hung on the white painted newel post. She frowned as Rory burst into tears and she scurried to the bed climbing onto it and opening her arms for Rory to fall against her chest. "Oh Kid!"

"I'm so stupid!" Rory mumbled.

"How are you stupid?" She lifted Rory's face away from her chest and frowned at the paleness and pinched look in Rory's eyes. "Are you going to be sick?" she gave a sigh of relief as Rory shook her head "Ok, so just a big old nasty shock made worse because you feel crap. Why are you feeling sick?"

"Left over Moo shu pork," Rory mumbled.

"Egg in it," Lorelai shrugged. "Scratch that restaurant off your list." She rubbed Rory's shoulder comfortingly. "Was Grandma…"

"She was OK, totally freaked but not in a I'm gonna bite your head off kinda way, just a, my granddaughter is having sex way," Rory wiped her face. "For about two hours I thought I was pregnant. I saw this pregnant woman and I realised I was late and I just panicked."

"It's a pretty valid reason to panic," Lorelai smiled kindly at her. "While I am happy you came here, can I ask you something?" She kept her expression neutral as Rory nodded. "Have you spoken with Spencer?" she frowned as Rory shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Rory whispered.

"Have you guys had a fight?"

"Only in the sense that I've been a bitch because I feel like crap," Rory sighed and slid away from Lorelai, dropping her head into her pillows. "I don't know why I didn't even think to. I just wanted you."

"Well I'm so sparkly and marvellous," Lorelai joked. "But beside that, I thought that you and Spencer were going really well."

"We are," Rory told her quietly. "I don't know Mom. I just wanted to be here."

"OK, are you going to talk about it with him?"

"And say what? That I had a freak out over food poisoning and somehow turned it into a baby, but not to worry he was free," Rory frowned at her.

"Babe, if the test had been positive what would you have done?" Lorelai changed her questioning.

"Told him," Rory whispered. "Apologised for ruining his life."

"That's how you feel?" Lorelai stroked Rory's hair. "That a baby would ruin his life."

"He'd be stuck with me."

"He adores you," Lorelai pointed out. "If he could start a religion for you he would."

"For now he does," Rory rolled over onto her side. "He's amazing and he's great and he gives so much. And puts up with so much and accepts me with all my weird and anxious." She sighed. "What if he starts hating me for it?"

"Oh Kid, you can't what if your relationship, certainly not for the other person," Lorelai counselled gently. "You have to let him have his say."

"I know," Rory sighed.

"Look you feel crappy today. You had a scare but you need to talk to him," Lorelai rubbed Rory's arm tenderly. "It's not fair on him, guys aren't mind readers."

"I guess," Rory shrugged.

"Babes," Lorelai poked her arm. "Not a guess. Give that boy a chance. Stay here tonight, chill out. Hopefully stop feeling like you are not going to spew chunks."

"Gross," Rory grimaced.

"I know," Lorelai kissed her. "Get some sleep. Mommy has to do some Grandma triage."

"She was OK Mom," Rory told her sincerely.

"I know she was Babes, but I think this might have woken some other stuff up with her, I just wanna give her a pep."

"You are good at the pep," Rory smiled weakly at her.

"It's my super power," Lorelai kissed her again. "Sleep." She clambered off the bed and began her way down the two flights of stairs through the house and down into the kitchen. She smiled gently at her mother sat at the kitchen table, clutching a steaming mug. "Hey Mom, You want something in that?"

"I have to drive home," Emily looked at her frustrated.

"Not for a while."

"I suppose I better cancel tonight's dinner. Rory won't be up to it and I'm sure you want to look after her," Emily sighed tiredly.

"Is Dad home?" Lorelai asked gently. She nodded in understanding as Emily shook her head "Have dinner with us tonight. Luke can cook, or bring something from the diner."

"I should call the cook," Emily muttered making no attempt to move.

"In a little bit," Lorelai told her quietly. She moved over to the kitchen and opened a cupboard pulling out a bottle of blackberry liquor and bringing it over to the table. "Sookie gave this to us, we're supposed to put it on desserts to make them grown up," she poured a small measure into Emily's black coffee and smiled, "if you dunk one of the twins teething wafers in it that is also good."

"That sounds revolting," Emily turned her nose up. "Though just like something you would like."

"Sugar, spice and everything nice, you know me," Lorelai let the comment go. "So, I guess that was something."

"Your daughter is having sex Lorelai."

"I know, she has been since she was 19 that was what the fight was that lead to the Europe trip." She grimaced as soon as she spoke, her mother's eyes bulging in horror and disgust. "Sorry Mom, TMI. But she's an adult. Supposedly. She gets to make these decisions for herself and it's my job to try and guide her through it. By all accounts you did a pretty good job filling in for me today."

Emily took a sip of her coffee. "What else was I to do? She was beside herself."

"Well, I'm grateful and you did well with the twins as well. Major Grandma Points," Lorelai smiled tried to elicit the same expression from Emily. "Mom it's all fine."

"It's not fine!"

"I know it goes against your moral code Mom but she…"

"I don't mean Rory. I meant how I feel," Emily cut her off. "My first thought when I saw the box was that it was happening again. That I had failed again. That she was supposed to be more then you," She frowned into her coffee. "It's just her future. This would change what she has worked so hard for. It would be gone."

"Well it's not happening Mom. Just a big old scary false alarm," Lorelai picked at the label on the bottle. "She gets her future, she didn't throw her life away like I did,"

"You didn't throw your life away," Emily shot her a wounded look. "I didn't mean that to sound…I just…sometimes with Rory…I feel like I get to have a second chance. That I get to fix some of the things that I got so wrong with you."

"Mom, I get that me having Rory was one of the worst things that ever happened to you because I ruined everything. But she is also one of the best things that ever happened to you, to me."

"I know," Emily shivered and placed her coffee down on the table splaying her hands out in an attempt to stop the conversation. "I can't talk about this. I…I…"

"The only thing you got wrong, was not showing me how much you loved me the way you show Rory or the way you show me now." Lorelai told her quietly. "Everything else. All the yelling and the fights. It all made sense and half of the stuff I used to do was so you would notice me. So you would see me. I just wanted you to see me Mom."

Emily nodded sharply, "I should go."

"No Mom, don't. You shouldn't be by yourself right now." Lorelai closed her eyes. "I'm gonna go check on the twins," Lorelai muttered as she made to get up. "You finish your coffee." She jumped slightly as Emily lunged for her hand.

"I saw you. I see you." Emily blurted. "I see you," she dropped Lorelai's hand and looked at her own unable to make eye contact. "I see you."

"I know" Lorelai reached for her mother's hand and took it gently squeezing it. "I know. I just think we both need a minute," she squeezed Emily's hand more forcefully making her mother look up at her. "We just need a moment because this is the furthest we have ever come to talking about back then. That in itself shows how much we see each other."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory cautiously put her key in the door to Spencer's apartment and opened the door. Spencer looked up from his table where he was sat working on something. His face was impassive but Rory could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Hi," she whispered as she closed the door.

"Are you feeling better?" Spencer asked pushing his laptop closed slightly.

"Yeah. Luke gave me some pancakes," Rory gave him a nervous smile as she walked forward and set her bag down.

"How do pancakes make you…" Spencer shook his head in disbelief. "Nope. Never mind. Never ask about the food."

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Rory grimaced as Spencer's eyes fell on the key still in her hand and she put the key into her pocket and gave him a soft smile. "So, um yesterday I had a freak out. That was why I went home."

"You OK?" Spencer shifted towards her.

"Yeah," Rory pulled the chair opposite to him out and sat down. "I was in the pharmacy and there was this woman and she was pregnant and my mind leapt because a whole bunch of reasons, mainly that I'm crazy. I'm not, we're not having a baby," she held her hand out as Spencer's eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped open. "I'm not pregnant."

"You went to your Mom, instead of coming to me?"

"I panicked," Rory grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"Ok, I…um…I'm not sure what…"

"You don't have to say anything," Rory shook her head. "Mom said I should talk to you, that I shouldn't what if our relationship."

Spencer looked at her warily. "Rory I don't understand."

Rory fiddled with the cuff of her jacket and chewed on her lip for a moment before giving the faintest of sighs. "I feel like you do and give way more than I do," Rory looked at him nervously, "and I know I'm not great at all this stuff and I worry that it's not fair on you and I guess with everything that will be happening in the next few mon…"

"Are we breaking up?"

"I don't want to," Rory shook her head nervously. "I just. I've never had to share my life with someone and I know I'm getting it wrong and I don't want you to be the one who gives everything. And I'm scared all the stuff you don't mind or you find cute with the…" she gestured at her head, "that one day you'll hate me for it, and resent me for it, and that terrifies me because I've never felt the way I feel about you about anyone. I'm not good at this and I don't say it because it gets stuck in my brain. Like there is something stopping me say it. But. I love you."

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you too," he got up and held his hand out to her, pulling her up so they could embrace. "The other stuff. I can't promise that Rory. no one can. I hope I never ever do, because I feel the same, about never feeling like this," he gave a bemused frown. "That made a lot of sense."

"I get what you mean," Rory giggled. "Are we OK?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "We are."

"But?" Rory looked at him nervously.

"Just talk to me OK," He gave her a pleading look. "I can't figure out what you're thinking. A lot of the time I can't figure out what you are saying. With all the segues and references, so, you know, cut a brother some slack."

"A brother?" Rory giggled. "You are such a dork."

"Takes one to know one," he poked her teasingly. "Whatever happens. Where ever we end up. We'll work it out OK."

Rory nodded with a wide smile, and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him tenderly. "Ok."


	46. Moving On

**AN - Thank you guys, sorry I was going to post yesterday and then had a two hour argument with MS word, which decided not to work which was a little bit scary (fortunately I have it on memory stick and after the two hour fight everything is working now, yay!) So sorry for the delay. Rory's pregnancy scare seemed like a way to play it given ASP's plan for her but also a way to get Lorelai and Emily to make those closer steps :) I just didn't want it to be more then a scare though. I'm glad you liked it. There is one more Christopher scene, things are started to get tied up so we see him once more for the Gigi stuff ;)**

 **Droolia - Um kind of, our tuition funding over here is any eligible citizen (residency stuff) is entitled to the tuition loan for their first undergrad degree. So if they have never done a degree before they can get it paid for, we still have to pay it it's all tied into how much you earn etc, but we don't have to start paying it back until we earn a certain amount and after 30 years it gets written off so for pensioners it's kind of free money :). also OU fees are way less then brick uni £3000 per module . There are different rules for grad stuff, some things can get full funded but it depends what's needed etc etc.**

 **littlebittykittyone - thank you, I'm so glad you liked it. I had to look back at what chapter 11 was, it isn't that long ago but it seems like it, especially as I'm writing the last chapter of this monster :( I hope you enjoy the rest.**

 **So here we go guys next chapter, hope you like it. let me know what you think x**

* * *

 **Chapter 46 - Moving On**

"Emily?" Richard called as he padded through the foyer of the mansion in search of his wife. "Emily?"

"I'm in here."

He frowned as he tried to place where 'here' was, and followed her voice to the kitchen where he thought it originated from. Finding the kitchen empty he frowned again. "Where?"

"I'm here," Emily poked her head round the door of the little utility area off the kitchen. "I'm not coming in I'm covered in dirt."

"What are you doing?" Richard asked as he joined her in the room. He grimaced slightly as he observed the dirt and pots of seedlings.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Emily gave him an annoyed look. "I'm thinning my seedlings out ready for planting outside as soon as I am certain the frosts are over. Did you need something?"

"I want you to proof read something?" Richard told her holding out a piece of paper.

"I'm covered in dirt Richard," Emily held up her gloved hands. "Can't it wait a little while?" She rolled her eyes as she took in his slightly petulant look of frustration. "What is it?"

"My letter stating my intent to retire in June," Richard told her as he held the letter in his hands observing it nervously.

"June?" Emily looked at him curiously. "But you don't start your course until September."

"Yes, but I thought we might go on a trip in the Summer to the lake or a cruise or to Europe or anywhere else you would like to go," Richard smiled gently at her. "A chance to relax before I get into academics."

"The Lake? That property you were looking to buy last year in New Hampshire? I thought the owner said no."

"They reconsidered?" Richard shrugged slightly. "I thought I might look into it. And at the very least I want to spend time with my beautiful wife."

"Well that is sweet," Emily gave him a soft smile that quickly morphed into a tired look of exasperation. "No Richard."

"But it is classed as exercise."

"It is the middle of the day. I am covered in dirt and I have a million things to do," Emily squared her shoulders.

"I can think of a million dirty…"

"Do not finish that sentence, I beg you," Emily held her hand up. "I will read your letter in a little while. Isn't a bit early to hand you notice in?"

"I'm the figure head of the boutique company. They need time to plan how they want to accommodate the clients. A lot prefer dealing with a small company, it gives the personal touch, even if it is illusion. A period of handover is appropriate," Richard told her with a hopeful smile. "Can't you do this later?"

"No, I cannot," Emily shook her head. "I have a very busy day today. Don't you have to go to the office?"

"I have a conference call with Japan later so I am going in later as I shall be working later. Another very good reason to be handing in my notice," Richard gave a smile of satisfaction. "No conference calls. What a delight that will be."

"Delight?" Emily took a step back. "You are incorrigible and I am going to speak to your doctor about the medication he has you on."

"Nothing to do with Medication dear, all to do with my new found desire for life and my ever present desire for my beautiful wife," Richard leaned forward and managed to steal a kiss. He grinned as he saw Emily's mouth turn up in the corner. "Perhaps later?"

"Perhaps."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory pushed into her dorm room and gave a yelp as she was immediately grabbed by Paris. "Jeez, Paris what did I say about heart attacks," She tried to shrug out of Paris' vicelike grip as Paris dragged her into the common area.

"They're here," Paris stated, dropping Rory's hand and gesturing at three piles of letters on the table. "DEE, SHE'S HERE!"

Rory blinked a few times as Paris' voice shot through her. "What is here Paris, beside my need for a hearing aid?"

"Grad school letters," Paris pointed at the pile again.

"Today," Rory dropped her bag and stared at the envelopes nervously. "I wasn't expecting them till next week."

"Today," Paris nodded her head emphatically and wrung her hands. With an exasperated huff she marched over to Dee's bedroom and banged her palm against the door. "Come on," she pushed the door open, eliciting a screech from the other side.

"Paris get out, I will be one minute," Dee yelled through the open door.

"Like you've got something I haven't seen, I'm pre-med," Paris muttered scurrying back to the table "I said we had to wait for you. We need to do this together. I mean we're on a journey." She glanced over her shoulder at the closed too door. "She has a tattoo on her ribs, it figures."

"Paris," Rory rolled her eyes and then focused on the letters. They were all small DL envelopes that could have a sheet or two of paper at most. "Do you think size matter?"

"No. A lot of stuff is online these days," Paris looked at her nervously. "It doesn't mean anything, it doesn't. I'm sure."

"Ok. I'm dressed. God, go easy. We waited for an hour for her to get here. A couple more seconds isn't going to make any difference." Dee grumbled as she filed into the common room tugging her sweater into place. "How do you want to do this Paris?"

"I don't know," Paris stared at the envelopes warily. "You open them?"

"What?" Rory stared at her incredulously. "I'm not opening your letters. You open them. I want to open mine. I think."

"I told her this was dumb," Dee rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to open mine and then celebrate or commiserate in silence."

"No," Paris shook her head definitely. "This is important. This is the culmination of everything we have been working for." She grabbed her top letter. "Rory please, just the Harvard Medical School one."

"Ok," Rory took the letter and peeled open the back. "We are pleased…" she jumped as Paris let out an ecstatic squeal. "Congratulations!" she caught Paris as her friend jumped for joy. "Well done!"

"That's great Paris, that's the one you wanted right?" Dee smiled warmly.

"Of course! Best Medical School in the country," Paris beamed at her. She jumped excitedly again. "I'm going to Harvard!"

"Don't you want to open the others?" Rory gestured at the large stack of letters in Paris's pile.

"I will but let me enjoy it. I'm going to Harvard. I'm going to Harvard." Paris bounced happily. "Open yours. Come on Rory. Are we going to carry on together?" She grabbed Rory's Harvard letter from the pile.

Rory took a deep breath and took the letter from Paris. With a sighed she peeled open her letter. She closed her eyes. "No."

"Harvard said no?" Paris stopped bouncing and stared at her in shock. "They said no to you!"

"Yes Paris," Rory took another deep breath. She stared nervously at the small pile of letters, fear gripping her.

"Well English is different to Medicine. Right? A much smaller intake." Dee gave her a reassuring smile. "Open another one Rory." She nodded encouragingly.

Rory took a further deep breath and picked up the next letter in the pile. "Yale," she carefully peeled open the envelope and drew out the sheet of paper. She exhaled deeply in relief. "Yes, they said yes."

"That's great!" Dee gave her a warm hug. "That's so great, that was your second choice right?"

"Yeah, behind Columbia. I mean Harvard as well but I just figured I wouldn't get in there," Rory stared down in relief at the letter in her hand, if all else failed she had a place she could attend next year. She could continue with the plan she had come up with herself.

"Well Columbia is my first choice, so why don't we open those letters together," Dee chewed her lip nervously, she rifled through her small stack of letters and found hers from Columbia, nodding at Rory to do the same. "Ready?"

Together they peeled open the envelopes each unfurling the paper "Yes!" Rory whispered her eyes watering as she stared at the simple acceptance letter.

"Me too!" Dee grinned at her.

Paris beamed at them, she nodded at Rory with a pleased smile. "So we all got a place. We all go to grad school. We're all on track to take over the world!"

* * *

 **xXx**

Spencer smiled as he stepped out of his office building to find Rory stood outside holding a cup of coffee. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Rory smiled nervously at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up later." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss.

Rory returned the kiss and stepped out of his grip. "We were but I got my letters from the grad schools today and I need to discuss with you."

"You did?" Spencer gave her a pleased smiled. "And?"

"Yale and Columbia," Rory told him with a smile.

"That's fantastic!" Spencer wrapped his arms around her once more. "I knew you could do it!"

"I've spent all afternoon doing a pro con list for each," Rory fumbled in her book bag for her notepad. "Do not mock the scientificness of my method!" she smiled as Spencer held up his hands in mock protest. "I think I made my choice but before I do, I want to run it through with you."

"Ok," Spencer took the lists and studied them quickly.

"If I hadn't have got into both I would be happy with either and some of the things mean more to me than just one item if you get what I mean," Rory rocked from one side to another.

"Columbia is the programme that you like better," Spencer muttered. "Yale is familiar and close to your family and me," he looked at her with a smile. "Rory the reason for doing this is for the programme. If Columbia is the one that excites you more then you should do that."

"But I'd be away from you, and from Mom," Rory took the lists back and shoved them in her bag. "I'd be away from everything I've ever known."

"No, you had Dee going there on your list. So you'd have her and New York is only a couple of hours away. We can spend weekends together. We have phones. We can talk every night. My job is only contract, it's only definite for another year. I can start to look in New York, there are plenty of universities and research institutes near where you will be," Spencer took her hand. "You want to go to Columbia, you should go to Columbia."

"You're OK with that?" Rory looked at him nervously.

"You being fulfilled and happy is what is important to me. Having to sit in a car for a couple of hours to be with you is a small price to pay." He kissed her strongly. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks," Rory wrapped her arm around his hugging it tightly. "I'm so happy."

"But you're worried about telling Lorelai?" Spencer guessed as he felt her hand tense slightly. "Your Mom is going to be over the moon. Her pace of speech may even move to a speed that the human ear is incapable of comprehending it, she's going to be so happy," he spluttered as Rory elbowed him in the gut. He caught his breath. "I'm so proud of you and so will she, and your Dad and your grandparents."

"You mean Luke?"

"Yeah, but he's your Dad, so," Spencer shrugged as he kissed the top of her head, "and your sisters. And all those people in that town and everyone. My gorgeous, talented, extremely smart girlfriend is going to Columbia." He kissed her fully on the mouth. "We should celebrate." He pulled her along the sidewalk. "Not just pizza or Chinese, something better then pizza or Chinese."

"Wash your mouth," Rory giggled. "They are staples of our food pyramid."

"Ugh we're so unhealthy"

"Smart though. You know it's dumb but I really fancy milkshakes and sundaes," Rory giggled.

"Milkshakes and sundaes it is," Spencer hugged her as they stumbled down the sidewalk together.

* * *

 **xXx**

"Wha…" Lorelai mumbled as she jerked awake, there was a persistent ringing, a shrill noise that was trying to make her move. She opened her eyes a fraction. The room was dark it was night time. The ringing continued.

"Phone," Luke mumbled beneath her.

Lorelai mumbled incoherently, snuggling back down into position draped across Luke with her head on his chest.

"Answ…" Luke mumbled.

"Nigh…Kill."

"Nearer you," Luke mumbled, shifting some more and reaching over her. Lorelai gave a grunt of dissatisfaction as he moved and she slid down onto the mattress. "Lo…" Luke cleared his throat "Hello? Wait...what…no…Ok…ok I'm coming…I'll be there as quick as I can."

"What's going on," Lorelai peeled her eyes open as Luke threw the phone on the bed and started to get out of bed. "Luke?" she wiped her hair out of her face and peered at the clock. "It's 3 in the morning. What happened?"

"Christine's died," Luke told as he scrambled around for some clothes.

"What?" Lorelai sat up, suddenly awake.

"That was Anna, her Mom's died, she's in a state I need to go" Luke pulled on his jeans. He paused and looked up at her. "Is that…"

"Of course," Lorelai nodded. "What about April? Should I send her to school, or kee…"

"Let her go to school, Anna is going to be all over the place. If you keep her home she's going to know something is up." Luke grabbed a t-shirt. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Lorelai slid out of the bed and moved to find his shoes. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will," Luke moved to the door and paused. With a faint sigh he took the two steps back to her and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. "I'll see you later."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke took a deep breath as he stepped into Anna's apartment. It had taken next to no time to get to Hartford, the roads completely empty in the middle of the night. He nodded at the care provider who was grimly tidying away some equipment "Is she?"

"Anna is in with her mother," the woman told him quietly. "The paramedics left about twenty minutes ago. I've called through to the office and the process is underway."

"Did she, um…was it quick?" Luke asked quietly.

"As these things can be," The woman nodded at him.

"Ok, well thanks," Luke nodded to her and quietly made his way through the apartment to the room that had become Christine's. He knocked gently and slipped inside. Despite the scene of Anna sat holding her deceased mother's hand he couldn't help but smile. The room was filled with books, pictures and plants. The pictures were not just of April and Anna but his whole family, the twins featuring prominently in a number of the photos. It was tranquil and peaceful and despite the hospital bed and equipment tucked discretely in the corners it was a beautiful room with a wonderful view of the nearby park. "Hey." He walked slowly and quietly as he approached Anna and crouched beside her. He rested his hand on the arm of the chair, letting her know he was there but not wanting to intrude on her last moments with her mother.

"She was doing better." Anna whispered, her eyes fixed on her mother's still face. "I know they said it was degenerative and she wasn't going to get better but she had been doing so well. I think I tricked myself," Anna trailed and slowly turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call."

"It's OK. I'm glad you did. I'm here for you," Luke smiled softly at her, keeping his voice level and calm. "You want anything?"

"I have no idea," Anna shook her head. She frowned slightly. "April?"

"She's still asleep. Lorelai's not going to say anything. She'll go to school and then we can tell her together later on," Luke told her gently. "But I'm here for you. The aide, she said that the office was handling the process. So you just sit and spend time with your Mom and we'll take things one step at a time."

"What happens now?" Anna whispered her eyes falling onto her mother's still face. "I don't know what to do."

"We take it one step at a time," Luke repeated softly. "That's it."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Bye, Have a good weekend," April called over her shoulder as she hopped off the school bus and headed for the driveway. She smiled slightly as she saw her Grandparent's car in the driveway. She was surprised to see it there given that it was Friday afternoon and they were supposed to be going to Hartford for Friday Night Dinner. Her smile widening she jogged up the driveway and bounced up the porch and pushed open the white front door. "Hey,"

"Hi Apricot."

April grinned at Lorelai and dropped her book bag at the foot of the stairs moving over to greet her and Emily who were sat holding the twins. "Hi Grandma, Hi Lorelai," she frowned slightly as she took in Emily's watery looking eyes. "Are you OK, is Kitty OK?"

"Oh she's fine, aren't you Kitten," Lorelai bounced the baby on her knees. "Grandma is fine, aren't you Mom."

"Yes," Emily smiled weakly and cuddled Willow tightly, making her look the complete opposite of fine and making the baby squeal in annoyance. "Sorry Precious."

"She wants to be walking," April scrunched her nose in amusement at Willow. "She…"

"April,"

April turned slightly as Luke interrupted her. "Hey Dad."

"Can you come in the kitchen?" Luke asked holding out his hand to her.

"Sure…er…what…" she frowned as she took in his sombre expression and cast a worried look back at Emily before looking past Luke into the kitchen to see her Mom sat at the kitchen table sat with Richard. "Dad?" April took a step forward and studied her mother. Anna's face was red and botchy, the skin around her blue eyes swollen. "Mom?"

"April," Anna tried to smile but failed.

"Mom," April took a gasping step backwards as she realised what was going on. "Is Nana…did she…Mom?" she dashed forward and threw her arms around Anna's neck. "Mom."

"I know Sweetie," Anna held onto her as tightly as she could, "but your Nana wouldn't want you to be sad. We have so many great memories and that is what we have to remember. All these great things."

"Yeah," April nodded as she peeled her head away from her mother's neck, "but I want to be sad."

"Yeah," Anna took a shuddering breath as she tenderly brushed the hair from April's face. "Me too."

* * *

 **xXx**

"You have to tell her Rory," Spencer counselled as he closed the door to Rory's car.

"I was going to tell her but I called and she told me what happened and I just don't think tonight, is such a good idea with you know everything going on. April's Grandma just died. They've been up all night and all day. Anna's here she's going to be so upset. My Grandparents are here. I've already spoken to Grandma today and she is really upset because she was friends with Christine." Rory sighed as she climbed up the steps of the porch. "You know what this is like" Turning to face him she smiled and squeezed his forearm as Spencer's face dropped slightly. "With such horrible news it's not the time to go 'hey look at my good news'. Today is not the day to tell my family that I am moving to New York."

"You're moving to New York?"

Rory and Spencer spun around at April's voice. "Um…"

"Did you get into Columbia?" April stared at her in surprise. Her pale face lit up in excitement. "Did you?"

"Um, yeah," Rory nodded.

"Oh my god!" April jumped excitedly and rushed out the door to give her a hug. "That's so great!"

"Thanks April," Rory hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so sorry about your grandma."

"Yeah," April sighed heavily. "It sucks but Columbia, that's so great." She pulled Rory inside towards the kitchen. "Rory has news!"

"News?"

The table turned to look at Rory who blushed crimson. "Anna I'm so sorry about your Mom."

"Thank you Rory," Anna gave her the faintest of smile. "If you have news I would tell us otherwise I think April will."

"Um…well…I got my letters about Grad school yesterday," Rory looked anxiously over her shoulder at Spencer who gave her an encouraging nod. "I got accepted to Columbia."

"Isn't that great?" April bounced beside her. "Rory's going to Columbia?"

"Babes, I'm so proud of you, that's so great!" Lorelai rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Rory giving her a huge strong hug. "See I told you, all that worrying." She released Rory from the hug and rubbed her shoulders. "My clever girl."

"Thanks Mom," Rory blushed. "I wasn't going to say anything," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I didn't want to…"

"I'm the one who's intruding Rory. You should celebrate this," Anna swallowed. She gave Rory a miserable smile. "My Mom would be really pleased for you."

"We have two things to celebrate," Richard sounded sombrely. "Not only Christine's wonderful life but Rory's success."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai turned the light off as she came out of the ensuite and frowned slightly, the bed was empty. When she had gone into the bathroom to take a shower Luke had been sat in bed getting ready to get some sleep after a day of extreme highs and lows. Finishing rubbing her moisturiser into her skin Lorelai stepped out of the master bedroom and listened. She peered towards April's door, it was closed as it had been when April had left with Anna for the night. April had decided she wanted to be with her Mom for the weekend and Richard and Emily had driven them back to Hartford after the meal. Lorelai padded across the hallway and paused in the doorway. She smiled softly at the sight of her husband. He was sat in the rocker with Willow draped across his bare chest. Luke's large palm was on her back and his toes were gently rocking the chair back and forth whilst Willow gave little snuffly snorts.

Lorelai tiptoed into the nursery and moved to kneel in front of him. "She was fussing?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded softly, his voice a low rumble as he didn't want to wake the eleven month old. "I wanted to be near them."

"You OK?" Lorelai rubbed his knee tenderly.

"I'm OK. Just what do you call it? What ifing" Luke sighed and pressed his lips against the baby's curly mop of hair. "House will get quieter."

"Only gonna get louder," Lorelai nodded at the sleeping baby.

"I feel like a jerk. Christine just died, but you know this means…"

"It's a natural feeling," Lorelai squeezed his knee. "Don't feel bad. We will be there to support Anna through this time and together you will come up with a solution that works for both of you about April. Anna has so much she needs to figure out. Her life has been on hold for a whole year, and she's been caring for her Mom. I mean that is like the toughest thing to do. She has to figure out her whole life." She tipped her head to the side as she regarded him. "Is it just April?"

Luke gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. "Seeing Anna sat with her Mom, it made me think of mine. There would be nights when Dad would just sit there with her, just holding her hand. She would be too tired to do anything at the end. I mean she could barely even eat and I…just…" he sighed heavily. "He had to sit there and watch her waste away. I don't know how he did it."

"The same way you did it with your Mom and your Dad. When you love people you do whatever you have to," Lorelai lifted herself forward so she could kiss him.

"When it…" Luke started to speak and then trailed off. "Nevermind."

Lorelai gnawed on her lip. "I will do my best to get hit by a bus," she gave him an easy smile as he cringed slightly. "Or we can work on achieving Immortality together."

"I like that idea," Luke gave her a weak smile.

"Kay, well, why don't you put the Bubba into bed and we can go to our bed and get some sleep, huh?" Lorelai eased herself off the floor.

"Yeah," Luke lowered his hand from Willow's back allowing Lorelai to take their daughter.

Lorelai lifted the baby away from his chest and moved to nestle Willow into her crib. She tucked the covers around the baby and smiled as she felt Luke's hands snake around her waist. "Not going anywhere Hun." She whispered as she rotated in his arms. "Unless you come too, Kay?"


	47. Can't Freeze Time

**AN - Thanks guys, yes happy and sad but rough with the smooth, and if it makes you feel better it's the last truly sad thing to happen in the story. I chose for Rory to go to Columbia because it gives her that little bit more space to grow up but it's not too far seeing as she is a homebody who needed Lorelai to stay in her dorm the first night of college. No Christopher at the graduation, Luke, Lorelai and the Gilmores ;P but that's chapter 49 so you have to wait. :P I'm so glad you guys like Spencer. Chants sorry I weirded you out, Droolia - Oh it's by no means cheap, I think the typical value for student debt doing a 3 year course is somewhere in the £40K mark when you take in tuition and Maintenance loans used for accommodation etc, I think we just have a better way of paying it off. So the final chapter is proving slow to write but as it's the final chapter and I don't have anything else to write afterwards I figured you guys might like chapter 47. I hope you like it, let me know what you think, x.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47 - Can't freeze time**

"So that's the whole thing? Balloons and cake?" Luke peered at Lorelai over his list as she sat at the counter of the diner for lunch. "All you want, is a whole bunch of balloons and two big cupcakes for them to smash."

"They're one. They're going to be one" Lorelai held her breath for a moment at the horrifying thought of her babies being a year old and then smiled falsely. "They aren't going to know what's going on. We have the next nine or so years of princess parties and teddy bears picnic parties, whatever toy is in vogue parties. This year I just want our family, a bunch of pretty balloons and a nice cake. Sookie is going to handle the cupcake cakes. They will be low sugar and as healthy as cake can be." She nodded emphatically. "That is all I want."

"You've spoken to Emily?"

"I have not yet spoken to her officially. No. But in the general course of our conversations I have implied that we are not doing a whole big themed birthday. Just a celebration of our amazing baby girls turning one." Lorelai groaned slightly and flopped forward onto the counter. "How are our babies going to be one? Where did the time go? It seems like just yesterday I was this big fat parade float and now they are going to be one."

"I don't know they just are, and you were not a parade float," Luke gave her a wistful smile.

"They aren't going to be babies soon. They are going to be toddlers. They are toddlers. Well Willow is," Lorelai pouted and shook her head. "And I was a parade float. This time last year I couldn't even sit at this seat because it had to be all the way over there," she gestured towards the door, "to fit my gigantic stomach in behind the counter."

"I'm never gonna convince you am I," Luke shook his head sadly. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it he pulled out a crumpled folded in half photograph and carefully unfurled it.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open as she watched him smooth out the creases on the photograph. It was of her taken sometime around this time last year. She was sat on the couch half asleep with a smile on her face while her hand was on her very large belly. "You carry that in your wallet?"

"It is my second favourite photo of you." Luke tapped the photograph. "See, beautiful."

"You have this in your wallet, every single day?" Lorelai gave him a beaming smile and reached to grab his wallet on the counter, grabbing it before he had a chance to stop her. "I should have known with the whole carry a horoscope for eight years. What else do you have in here?" She pouted as he snatched the wallet back. "Hey come on, what else is in there?"

"Photographs of my family." Luke gave her a pointed look, telling her to leave it. "Now look at the photo and tell me you aren't beautiful in that. In no way did you resemble a parade float."

"But you see all that…" Lorelai gestured at her expansive stomach in the photograph.

"Was housing our amazing babies, who are about to turn one." Luke took the photograph back and carefully stowed it in the wallet. "And other aspects of your being were especially exciting as well."

"I can't believe you carry that in your wallet," Lorelai took one of her fries from her plate and chewed on it thoughtfully. "You're so sweet."

"No I'm not," Luke frowned, shifting self-consciously.

"I'm sorry. You're a big hunk of delicious man cake," Lorelai poked his tongue out at him. "So, can you get the balloons?"

"I will get the balloons," Luke nodded. "You will speak to your Mom, so she doesn't turn it into a big thing?"

"I will speak to my Mom," Lorelai nodded in agreement. "So you know the whole them turning one thing, do you think there is a way that we can get April to figure out how to freeze them in time?"

"We could ask," Luke shrugged slightly.

"Ok, you ask her, or I could ask her and you could speak to my Mom?" Lorelai grabbed another fry. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and giggled as Luke gave her a pointed look out of the top of his eyes. "Worth a shot. You want me to pay for this?"

Luke waved his hand, "It's on your tab."

"You ever going to make me pay that?" Lorelai gave him a look of mock nervousness.

"Nope, you're good," Luke scribbled something on the notepad and tore it off. "You going now?"

"I have to get back to work," Lorelai nodded grabbing another fry and slipping off the stool. She raised her eyebrows quizzically as Luke dove under the counter and then reappeared with a polystyrene container. "Ahhh, lunch on the go."

"Lunch on the go, least then I know you've eaten something," Luke muttered tipping her fries into the carton and handing it to her. "These cakes are healthy right?"

"The twins ones yes," Lorelai pulled her purse into her shoulder. "It's some healthy diabetic allowed thing. The actual cake for grown ups," she gestured at herself and then Luke. "Not so much, but no booze. You don't have to eat it though" She grabbed the container and then leaned over the counter to kiss him goodbye. "I'll see you later." She moved to the door and then paused. "What's your favourite photo of me?"

"The one on the mantle."

"There are several on the mantle, which one?"

"See you later," Luke smirked at her and moved into the back.

"I'll bug you till you tell me," Lorelai called after him.

"You bug me anyway!"

* * *

 **xXx**

April raised her hand to answer the teacher's question as the bell went to indicate the end of the class and the end of the week. While the rest of the kids started to scramble around April gave a sigh and slowly pulled herself out of her seat. She didn't want to go home, because going home meant she would have to get ready to go to her Mom's for the weekend. Not that she didn't want to see her Mom, but her Mom was so stressed and missing her Nana so much. Everything that she said seemed to upset her and while she got that it was grief she didn't want have to spend the whole weekend with it. Feeling like that made her feel worse. She wanted to support her Mom, and she felt just as sad about her Nana being gone but she just didn't seem to be able and she was very uncomfortable with the comments her Mom kept making about Richard and Emily pulling the rug out from her. April wasn't really sure what that meant because as far as she had seen all her Grandpa and Grandma had done was try and help her Mom. They had attended the funeral, helped Mom with all the paperwork. OK, Grandma had got a little pushy at the funeral but only with the catering staff and certain insistences on the flowers. The whole situation just sucked. It made her feel like a little kid and she was only weeks away from turning fourteen.

"Watch out!"

April jumped back into the classroom as a basketball came sailing through the air, it missed her by a fraction and clattered off the locker bouncing into another group of kids who loudly protested the thrower.

"You OK?" a teenage boy poked his head into the classroom. "Sorry, I didn't mean to almost nail you."

"You didn't," April gave him an annoyed look and pushed past him.

"So you're OK?" The boy called after her.

"I'm fine," April marched towards her locker and opened it.

"Good," The boy gave her a smile and rushed off to join his friends, loudly passing the ball between them. "Have a good weekend."

April fiddled with the contents of her locker.

"Boys huh!" the girl a locker a few doors down her muttered flashing her a weak smile.

"So dumb," April rolled her eyes. She smiled at girl. "Have a good weekend Jessica."

"I'll try, but my Mom and Dad are having this lame party," Jessica flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder. "Hope yours is good."

"Thanks,"

"Oh my god!" Megan ran up, forcing herself between April and Jessica. "Josh Rowley was talking to you. Why was he talking to you?"

"Because he nearly hit me with a basketball," April gave her a mildly bemused look.

"He's so gorgeous," Megan gushed as she leaned against the lockers. "His hair is just gorgeous. I mean look at it!"

April turned and observed the boys mucking about. The boy who had spoken to her earlier was running his hands through his longish dark hair and she shrugged. "I guess."

"Guess, He's divine!" Megan grabbed her arm imploringly. "Come on you have an In, we should grab the chance. Come on!"

* * *

 **xXx**

"Hey Apricot," Lorelai called as April slouched into the house after the weekend away at Anna's. "Is your Dad going back to the diner?" She peered through the window at the sight of the truck pulling out of the driveway.

"Cesar broke something," April grimaced and crouched down to greet Willow who had crawled over to greet her. "Hi Willow."

"Uh Oh," Lorelai widened her eyes and bounced Kitty on her hip. "Daddy is gonna be mad. Uh Oh," She giggled as the baby vocalised, almost imitating her uh oh but not quite. "Nearly chatterbox," Lorelai kissed the curly haired infant and then bent over to put her down beside her sister. "You ok?" Lorelai paused for a moment before straightening up as she took in April's slightly deflated appearance. "Was your Mom OK?"

"She's sad," April stood up and folded her arms. "She keeps saying mean things about Grandma and Grandpa. They aren't going to just throw her out are they?"

"No, they wouldn't do that," Lorelai assured her, "but I can speak to them if you are worried." She held her arms out to April and allowed the teenager to cuddle into her. "I'm sure your Mom is just missing Christine. She probably wants to blame someone for her dying, and they are an easy target. I'll speak to them. Don't worry ok."

"Kay," April released her arms and looked down at the babies who were babbling away to each other.

"Good," Lorelai gave her a small smile, "there are cookies in the kitchen if you want."

"Maybe later."

"Is there anything else?" Lorelai asked curiously studying the teen.

"Um…yeah…no…" April looked at her nervously before glancing down at her feet. "Never mind."

"Spill!"

"You know boys," April looked self-consciously at her hands.

"In general or someone specific?" The corner of Lorelai's mouth curled upwards.

"In general," April shifted her weight from one side to the other. "When are you supposed to like them?"

"I don't think there is any supposed to. Are your friends at school starting to date?" Lorelai asked her lightly.

"Not really but they keep saying things like he's gorgeous and that kinda stuff." April shrugged. "I just think they look the same as they always do."

Lorelai patted her on the shoulder. "You don't need to rush it, one day you'll just like someone. You get the warm fuzzy feeling and your brain will go a bit dumb and that's it."

"Is that how it was with you and Dad?"

Lorelai nodded lightly. "He was always there and then one day he was just 'there'," she smiled fondly. "My legs stopped working, it was a giant mess, completely embarrassing but totally worthy it." She shrugged. "When it is right, it will be right, so don't go stressing about it at thirteen. One day it will just happen. There is no right or wrong time. Though from your dad's point of view I believe you being about fifty is probably about right," she tweaked April's nose. "Take it from someone who learnt the hard way. Don't rush growing up. You're an adult for a long time."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked at her phone as it started to ring and gave a faint smile as she saw it was her mother. "Hi Mom,"

"I need you to come here now,"

Lorelai blinked in concern. "Here? To your house? What is it? Is everything OK?"

"Your father was supposed to come with me but he's been called into the office. I need you now. I have to meet with this man and I have no idea how to do it?"

Lorelai frowned at the panic in her mother's voice. "Mom I don't understand…wait what?" she scribbled the address that her mother reeled off to her. "Mom? Mom?" she scowled as she Mother ended the call. "Well I guess I'm going to Hartford."

After leaving instructions with Michel and checking in with Luke at the diner Lorelai made good time getting to Hartford and she pulled into the address that her mother had given her just under an hour after she had received the call. She peered through the windscreen with an edge of bewilderment as she took in the building, an office space and conference room facility. She yelped in alarm as Emily suddenly appeared at the window and rapped on the glass with her knuckles. "Jeez Mom!" Lorelai opened the door slowly and slithered out of the car. "Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

"What took you so long?" Emily closed the door for her and then frowned. "That is what you wear to a business meeting?"

"What business meeting?" Lorelai shook her head in confusion. "Mom slow down I need some context. Why are we here?"

"I need office space for the scholarship foundation," Emily told her, reaching forward to try and straighten Lorelai's top.

Lorelai slapped her mother's hand away with a look of annoyance. "Mother I can dress myself. I've been doing it successfully for at least the last 35 years."

"32 years," Emily corrected. "You couldn't tell your left from your right, so you kept putting your shoes on the wrong feet until you were seven."

Despite her annoyance Lorelai smiled. "I still struggle with that, have to use the whole the left hand makes an L."

"Lorelai be serious!"

"Ok," Lorelai nodded, seeing that her mother was moving from frantic to panic and knowing that she would take the brunt. "I'm sorry Mom I don't understand. I thought your scholarship foundation was just going to give money to the local colleges."

"That was one of the options I was looking into, but it took the control away from who got the money so I have decided to establish the foundation as a separate entity so I need to have an office," Emily took a deep calming breath. "This way we can help not only college students but high school students. One of the grants we are going to offer is to cover travel cost for when a local student has an interview." Emily gestured to the building. "I need a small space for myself and the assistant I will be hiring. Your father was meant to come with me and help but he had to go into his own office so I need help."

"Alright Mom," Lorelai gave Emily an encouraging smile. "I'm here, lead on and lets see this space."

"Thank you," Emily gave her a relieved smile and the pair of them moved into the building.

Lorelai kept a step behind her mother, only speaking when she was spoken too as the sales manager of the building showed them around the available units and the communal areas. She couldn't help but feel proud of her mother as Emily navigated the sales man like a pro, challenging the pitch to get to the grit of what was being offered. For a woman who had technically never worked a day in her life Emily could certainly handle herself in a business environment.

As they walked out of the complex Lorelai tugged on Emily's jacket elbow. "Good job in there. I think he now needs a change of underwear."

"Was I too forceful?" Emily chewed her lip nervously.

"Nope, you were spot on."

"Might we get a coffee to discuss this or do you need to get back?" Emily fiddled nervously with her the cuff of her jacket.

"I can have a quick coffee," Lorelai gestured down the street to a coffee chain. "My treat."

"You don't need to," Emily followed her down the street. "Also, we can discuss what on earth you meant about Anna and I have some things that I want to give to the twins that I want to run past you before I buy them."

"Alright Mom. And it is my treat," Lorelai reiterated as she held open the door for Emily. "Grab that table and I'll bring them right over."

Once her drinks were ready she brought them over to the table and set the overpriced cup of coffee down in front of her mother. "This place is expensive! I'm so spoiled getting free coffee from Luke."

"He doesn't charge you?" Emily stirred her coffee thoughtfully.

"Nope, it's one of the main reasons I married him," Lorelai took a sip of her drink and grimaced. "That and he can actually make a decent cup of coffee. If you take one of those spaces you have to get a coffee maker."

Emily took a sip and made a matching grimace. "Agreed. Do you think I should take it?"

"If it serves your purpose then yes," Lorelai nodded. "The conference rooms could be super useful."

"Alright," Emily took a deep breath and raised her shoulders in delight. "I think I will."

"Good for you," Lorelai gave her a beaming smile. "Congratulations Mom!"

"Thank you Lorelai," Emily took another sip of coffee and this time managed to keep her face straight over her dislike of the coffee. "Could we discuss a less savoury topic?"

"Anna?"

"Anna. I didn't understand what you meant. We haven't said anything to Anna, we thought it would be insensitive to ask her her plans so soon after Christine's death." Emily picked up the spoon and stirred her drink to give her hands something to do. "We haven't spoken to her since the funeral, the last we spoke we simply said to her to let us know if she needed anything. She hasn't been in contact."

"I only have it second hand from April," Lorelai told her quietly. "Apparently she's said some stuff. It's probably nothing. She's probably just grieving and angry and you guys are easy targets because of how much she owes you," Lorelai shrugged. "I just wanted you to be aware in case you do speak to her and she's hostile."

"I see," Emily gave a soft huff. "Has she and Luke decided…" she trailed off as Lorelai shook her head "Is that an 'I shouldn't ask?' or is that a no?"

"No, it's Luke hasn't said anything yet much for the same reason as you. He thought it would be insensitive to bring up custody so close after the funeral," Lorelai blew her lips out in frustration. "With the month of birthdays we're just hoping to get through it without any drama."

"Speaking of which," Emily's face lit up. "Would it be alright if your father and I purchased the twins a swing set for their birthday. I know they have that beautiful climbing frame in the back garden but they are a bit small for that still. And the swings can be changed out as they grow."

"That's a great idea Mom," Lorelai gave her a beaming smile. "I'm sure they would love that." She took a sip of her coffee and grimaced and pushed the cup away. "Uh uh. I can't. Are you OK with no Friday night dinner on their birthday. Just the tea party"

"We shall still see you and them. And we are having dinner with Rory and Spencer the night before, so we shall have quality time with Rory." Emily gave Lorelai a weak smile. "It's such a fine line to tread, spending as much time as you can with her without being in the way of her studies. I shall miss her when she's at Columbia."

"I know," Lorelai sighed heavily. "Our girls all grown. But she'll still call, and it's only New York, we can visit, she can visit. We'll still see her."

"I know," Emily resumed stirring her drink, "but it's not the same."

"No, it's not."

* * *

 **xXx**

"Did they say why they wanted to take us out to dinner?" Spencer asked Rory as they walked down the street towards the restaurant there were to be dining at. "Not that I don't like being taken out to dinner but they've never really invited us out before. It seems so serious."

"Are you scared?" Rory gave him a disarming smile. "They like you, especially after everything you did for them back when Grandpa was sick. Besides I think this is about me and celebrating my getting into Grad school."

"You think?" Spencer looked at her hopefully as he opened the door and held it for her.

"I think so, Grandma made some pretty cryptic comments but New York came up a few times." Rory grinned as she came to a stop in front of the hostess' stand. "Just smile and relax and be your wonderful self." She kissed him softly as the hostess returned to greet them and then led the to one of the tables at the back of the restaurant where Richard and Emily were seated in deep discussion. "Hi Grandma," Rory greeted Emily who was nearer to her brightly, "Hi Grandpa."

"Hello Rory," Emily rose from the table and hugged and kissed her granddaughter. "Hello Spencer" she moved to give the young man a brief peck on the cheek.

"Are we late" Rory frowned as she noticed her grandmother's slightly sad demeanour.

"No, you are right on time," Emily patted her shoulder. "Sit, both of you sit."

Richard smiled at them as the young couple joined them at the table. "How is work Spencer?"

"Good," Spencer nodded as he got himself situated at the table. "We secured funding for some new equipment, so everyone in the lab is really pleased."

"Wonderful news," Richard smiled ebulliently.

The table descended into small talk punctuated by the waiter coming and taking their food order and then serving their first course. The conversation flowed smoothly but as the main course neared its end Rory could sense that something was about to come. Her grandparents kept looking at her and then at each other. "Is everything OK?"

"Everything is wonderful," Richard placed his knife and fork down and looked towards Emily who gave him a soft nod. "We actually had something we wanted to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Rory shot a knowing look at Spencer. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well," Emily gave Richard a sideways look, as a smile spread across her face.

"You're grandmother and I invest on occasion in real estate and we've been adding to our holdings, mostly in our rental portfolio both in Hartford and New York, so I'm always on the lookout for good investment properties for us. Last week a property came up in New York and I am in the process of purchasing it," Richard gave her a beaming smile. "This one is a little bit different…"

"It's near to Columbia," Emily blurted, reaching for Richard's blazer and trying to reach into his pocket.

"Emily, I'm perfectly capable of showing her the details," Richard gripped, waving her hand away and reaching into his jacket to pull out the property details. "As your grandmother said it's near to Columbia University."

"You are buying me an apartment?" Rory guessed correctly as her mouth dropped open and she glanced at Spencer in surprise.

"Almost. It's a brownstone, a townhouse," Emily snatched the details from Richard excitedly and placed them on the table so that Rory could see. "On West 118th Street near Morningside Park."

"You are buying me a house!"

Richard rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "It would be our house but you are to live in it whilst you complete your PhD and if you decide to remain at Columbia or in New York we can revisit ownership at a later date," Richard gave her a subtle wink.

"It's over three floors and has four bedrooms and a yard. There is a cellar apartment, that your grandfather and I are going to keep for ourselves so that we have a little bolthole when we come up to New York," Emily turned over the details to show Rory the floor plan. "We'd let you know when we were coming of course. But we could go to the museums and galleries together, to the ballet. Or your mother and Luke can use it when they come and see you, or Francine and Gigi."

"You guys, this is…" Rory blinked a few times and looked at Spencer for help unable to find the right words. "Its…"

"We're happy to do it. You need somewhere to live and it's a sound investment," Richard told her with a smile. "With the four bedrooms, you can rent the other three bedrooms out and that will cover most of your bills. Which we are of course going to cover so it's really saving us money."

"I don't know what to say," Rory whispered staring at the details of the property in front of her. "It's…it's just…amazing. I mean this is a house!"

"We're so proud of you," Emily reached across and took her hand. "We just want to…" she trailed off as her emotions got the better of her as she reached for her napkin. "I'm sorry forgive me."

"Grandma," Rory whispered getting out of her chair and hugging her grandmother fiercely. "Thank you so much, for everything."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai laid Willow down in her crib and smiled down at the baby lovingly. Willow was flat out, exhausted from her day. She really couldn't believe that her baby girls were one year old. The twins' birthday party had been a resounding success. It had been quiet and filled with laughter and cake. The cake smash had worked spectacularly and it had been so funny to watch the girls coat themselves in the special cakes that Sookie had made for them. As with Christmas they had been thoroughly uninterested in their actual gifts instead preferring to crawl or toddle between the different family members with big smiles on their faces to earn as many cuddles as they could. It had been chaotic magical fun.

With a sigh she moved to help Luke as he tended to Kitty, the baby was fighting sleep, over tired because she wanted to see everything. Sat in the rocking chair with the fussy baby in his arms he had never looked more wonderful. Lorelai knelt beside him, tenderly stroking Kitty's back as the baby squeaked in protest. They sat silently Luke gently rocking the chair until finally Kitty gave up her battle and gave into sleep.

"Success," Lorelai whispered, smiling up at him.

"Yeah," Luke smiled down at the baby.

Lorelai studied him curiously. "You look kind of sad."

"Not sad, not really, it's just like you said. Where did the time go?" He smiled tenderly at her, cautiously removing one hand from cradling Kitty to take her hand. "We are now parents to one year olds."

"Yes and I spoke to April, no way to freeze time." Lorelai shook her head in mock outrage. "You know beside certain things, the whole baby thing has been amazing and I was wondering if maybe it might be something we revisit," she chewed her lip and looked at him nervously.

Luke's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You want another baby?" he grinned as Lorelai nodded lightly. "I thought you hated being pregnant."

"Not all of it and I mean look at the results. And everyone keeps going on about how these two are mini me's. I'd like a mini you." She smiled as she placed Kitty's foot in her hand, measuring the length against her palm. "I mean there is no guarantee that it will work. I'm not getting any younger but would it be OK if I came off the pill. See what happens. You'd have to deal with crazy hormonal Lorelai."

"I'll deal with anything as long as it's Lorelai," Luke grinned at her. "So you wanna try?"

"Not try try, like tests and all that jazz. I mean if nothing happens I'm so happy with what we have but if something were to happen, that would be the icing on a very fabulous cake," Lorelai rocked back on her heels and blushed slightly. "Of course the trying part with you. I'm definitely up for or more to the point you need to be," she giggled lightly, "but a no pressure, let's see what happens."

"I think that would be great," Luke kissed Kitty's crown and rocked forward so he could stand. Tenderly he placed the baby in her crib and stood observing her for a few moments. "Another one would be good."

"Very good," Lorelai joined him, and rested her chin on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his middle.

"And you're sure. I mean this would mean less us time and…" Luke trailed off as Lorelai kissed him full on the mouth.

"I'm sure. We have plenty us time. I've figured it out that us time, is taking care of people. It's what we do. It's what we've done for years. I just want to be with you." Lorelai kissed him again.

"If you start singing I will file for divorce," Luke joked, his hand lightly stroking her back.

"As if I would risk waking the perfection that is currently asleep," Lorelai gestured at the babies. "Come on, we can't keep staring at them."

Luke shook his head. "We can."

"Or, we could do some trying?"

"I'm up for some trying," Luke chuckled. He turned and faced her both of them staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lorelai whispered, staring at his lips as her cheeks began to blush.

"For giving me this," Luke whispered and took a step towards the door. "For all of this."


	48. Tenacious

**AN - Thanks guys, Rory is a very lucky kid! The another baby idea is kind of a mixture of all those things, the twins not being babies, seeing the picture, plus Rory moving away as well as the desire for a miniLuke :) Ahh Anna, well here's the outcome. Guest - Christine is the name I gave to Anna's Mom, there is no Cristina, she's introduced in chapter 33. Droolia - the cake is an acquired taste but if they have never had cake before they won't know the difference :P Fair warning this next chapter has Anna and Christopher in :P Things are starting to get tied up because after this one there is only two chapters left :D. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy, lemme know what you think, x**

 **Chapter 48 - Tenacious**

Emily chewed her lip nervously as she waited in the coffee shop. She felt so uncomfortable in this chain coffee shop but having finally managed to get hold of Anna, she was prepared to meet her anywhere the other woman wanted. Since her conversation with Lorelai a few weeks ago, she had been trying to reach Anna in a hope to set things straight with Anna about what she and Richard were going to do. Or more to the point what they weren't going to do. She nervously fiddled with the thick clunky mug that her drink had been served in. Anna was late but Emily was trying not to let it bother her, but she had the horrible feeling that she was about to be stood up. With a sigh, she pulled out her phone. It was new, something that Rory had suggested so that she could send her pictures on her phone and they could text, which was apparently 'easier', then leaving each other voice messages. It had all these confusing little icons on it and she had yet to fathom their purpose. While the messaging function was useful, all she really needed to do was making phone calls, and trying to find the right little picture was infuriating.

"Emily, I'm sorry I'm late."

Emily jumped slightly as Anna dropped into the chair in front of her. "I am assuming you have a good reason for being so," Emily slid the phone off the table and slipped it into her purse.

"Yes actually," Anna's eyes narrowed. "I was at an interview."

"For a job?" Emily's expression brightened. "Did it go well?"

"Not really," Anna's shoulders sagged. "I lack experience," she shrugged disheartened. "I mean, I ran my own business for seven years but whatever. It was an assistant job."

"They probably thought you would be too good," Emily tried to sound positive.

"It's not like a wanted it really. I just need to do something," Anna gave her a weak smile. "Get back on my own two feet before I have to leave…"

"Richard and I aren't going to evict you," Emily interjected. "You are welcome to stay for as long as you need."

"Thanks," Anna shifted awkwardly. "I'm just the type of person who needs to stand on their own feet. It was different with Mom and everything and I appreciated the help but I'm not your problem. I know you did it for Lorelai in the long run. I can't stay there for ever."

"As long as you need." Emily nodded forcefully. "That was actually the purpose of this meeting, to assure you of that. April was apparently under the impression that you thought we would just evict you."

Anna looked at her blankly for a few moments and then gave a shrug. "Maybe I said something. Everything has been all over the place the last couple of weeks."

"That is perfectly understandable," Emily stirred her coffee. "I did the oddest things when my mother died, and I wasn't even particularly close to her."

"Ok," Anna blinked and then looked at her hands awkwardly. "So that was what this was about? Telling me you aren't going to kick me out."

Emily gave a small nod. "The main reason, but I thought we might have a coffee together and you can…"

"Emily you don't have to be nice to me."

"Of course I do, your April's mother, you're in my life for the duration. We should know each other, at the very least for April's sake," Emily offered a weak smile.

"Fine," Anna inhaled slowly. "For April's sake."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory smiled as Gigi snuggled next to her as they worked on their colouring together. She was visiting her little sister as much as she possibly could. With her acceptance into Columbia University, it meant that her visits would be less frequent, though Francine had assured her that she was more the happy to bring Gigi to New York to visit.

She smile widely as Gigi ripped the sheet from the doodle roll they were colouring and scribbled something on her torn piece and then handed it to her. Rory attempted to read the scrawl. "For my Mom?" She already had pieces for herself, and the twins, who Gigi seemed fascinated with and had asked repeatedly if they were going to come, so guessing it was for Lorelai seemed the logical step.

"Yup, I do one for Spenner now," Gigi started working on her next piece of the paper. "I like him."

"I like him too," Rory grinned. "Maybe next time he could come."

"Yeah!" Gigi gave her a beaming smile. "And babies."

"Maybe," Rory tweaked her sister's nose. "We'll have to ask your grandma."

"Kay," Gigi looked back down at her colouring. After a few minutes, there was a sound of a car door closing loudly nearby and Gigi looked up curiously. The little girl stood up and crossed to the window. "NO!"

"Gigi?" Rory stood up, surprised by her sister's sudden and loud shout.

"NO!" Gigi repeated again and ran out of the room wailing.

Rory peered out the window, struggling to understand what was going on. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she saw Christopher walking from the driveway to the front door. She took a step back from the window so he would not see her and clenched her fists. She had not expected to see him. She scowled as she heard Gigi's wailing turn into full blown crying verging on a temper tantrum. Steeling herself, she followed the noise and found Francine desperately trying to comfort a struggling and howling Gigi. "Gigi?"

Her sister did not respond verbally instead just letting out a howl and launched herself at Rory. Gigi clung to her, her little fingers gripping onto Rory's shoulder. "What honey?" Rory asked as the child mumbled something incoherent. Gigi mumbled something again and Rory managed to understand the words Nanna and school but she had no idea what it meant. She stared at Francine imploringly asking her what was wrong via her look.

"Christopher wants to send her to a school which takes boarders from seven," Francine whispered patting her hair back into place. "She overheard the argument."

"Are you serious!" Rory cuddled her crying sister tightly. "Boarding school."

"He feels it is best for her," Francine squared her shoulders. "I'm sorry Rory, I didn't know he was coming today," She looked towards the front of the house as the front door opened.

"Best for her," Rory spat tenderly stroking Gigi's back. "This is a load of bulls…" She stopped herself and moved closer to Francine. "Take her," The two women tussled slightly as Francine tried to take Gigi but the small child resolutely clung on to her. "Gigi go to your grandma. I'll be right back. I promise," She kissed the sobbing child and managed to slip out of her grip. She felt enraged, like her whole body was about to burst into flames. She marched out of the kitchen and stared at her father. He was hovering by the door clearly deciding whether he wanted to stay or not as the sound of Gigi's wailing reverberated around the house. "Happy?" Rory shot at him. "This is you. She is four years old and you want to take her away from the only parent that she has ever known."

"Rory," Christopher stared at her in surprise. "I di…"

"Didn't know that I would be here. Clearly!" Rory took a step towards him. "You cannot send that little girl to boarding school."

"It's for my Mom, she's not getting any younger, and it's not for a couple of years," Christopher countered trying to hold firm but taking a step back none the less as Rory strode towards him.

"She is in her mid-sixties and perfectly capable of doing the job you are so crap at!" Rory scowled at him. "If you try and send that kid to boarding school I will fight you for her," her eyes widened as the words fell out her mouth.

"What?"

"I will fight you for her," Rory repeated as she folded her arms.

"Are you serious?" Christopher chuckled in disbelief.

"Apparently," Rory nodded her head. "You can't do this. Why would you want to do this? There are so many good day schools she can go to."

"She's my kid Rory, it has nothing to do with you," Christopher countered.

"It has everything to do with me," Rory scowled at him. "She's my sister and you are doing to her what you did to me. I know what that is like. You hurt her by your absence and then you hurt her by you trying to split up the one parent she knows. It's cruel. You can do this with grown-ups not with a little kid. She adores Francine."

"Look Rory. I've given you what you wanted. I gave you space. I gave you money. I let you have your little playdates. Gigi is my kid."

"So act like it! Just because you impregnated Sherry does not make her your kid. To be a parent you have to actually show up. Creation doesn't equal ownership," Rory shot at him. "Francine is Gigi's parent, not grandparent, parent. I don't want your money. I want my little sister happy. Does this sound happy?" she gestured towards the kitchen and Gigi's still audible crying "If you don't want to be a part of her life then don't be, because this flitting in and making decisions is screwing her up."

Christopher scowled at her. "Rory listen!"

"No you listen. I have spent the best part of two years in therapy dealing with all the shit in my head. A huge massive part of that was to do with you, and you abandoning me, of never being there and broken promises. From a little kid I built all this stuff up about you. Yes, there were bits of Mom in there but most of the things about that was what she did to protect me from hurt. But I did get hurt. I can't say I love you to people. I struggle with it. The only times you ever showed up was if I did something good. Only once did you come when I 'needed you' and that was when I broke my arm. You were never there when I was sick, you were never there when I was having a temper tantrum or being a brat, only when I did something good. As a little kid I associated being perfect with you turning up, as if it was some kind of reward. And for some crazy reason I wanted you to show up, probably because I couldn't see what you are. I am not going to let you do to Gigi what you did to me because it's hard and it hurts and I don't want her to go through that."

"Rory," Christopher stared at her open mouthed. "That's not fair."

"We can debate fair till we are blue in the face," Rory shook her head. "But don't think you can charm your way out of this by being cute. You are an entitled immature jackass. Do everyone a favour and either step up and be a proper Dad or leave her alone. Let your Mom raise her because she is doing a very great job. You wouldn't know that though because all you do is write the cheque." She took a deep breath and tried to keep her face straight, she could feel it bubbling inside her a simmering satisfaction that she hadn't expected. "You should talk to your Mother. I'm going to look after my sister," she pivoted on her toes and marched back into the kitchen. Francine was stood holding Gigi but she had given up attempting to calm Gigi, instead she was stood open-mouthed staring at Rory in shock. "Come on Gigi," Rory reached and pulled the child onto her hip and gave Francine a curt nod.

"You fight me," Gigi mumbled looking at her mildly fearfully.

"For you," Rory corrected walking towards the back door. "To the ends of the earth. You're my sister; I'll do anything to keep you happy and safe."

"Kay," Gigi gave her an uneasy smile and tightened her arms around her neck. "Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke gave a soft groan as house phone began to ring moments after he had nestled Lorelai into his side as they sat on the couch together.

"Don't answer it," Lorelai mumbled, snuggling against his chest. "It's probably Mom for the nine millionth time."

"Just once, I would like two seconds of peace," Luke gripped gently as he gently stroked her arm.

"She's nervous about her new thing," Lorelai mumbled. "Oh my god, I'm defending my mother!"

"You hit your head?" Luke poked her teasingly. He gave a sigh as he heard the answer machine click in and Anna's voice sounding over it. "Better get it."

"I guess," Lorelai sat up slowly and allowed him to move to the phone. With a sigh she pulled the throw pillow and cuddled it to her. "Maybe we should get a dog."

Luke gaped at her and picked up the phone. "You're joking right?" He pressed the handset to his ear as Lorelai poked her tongue out at him. "Hey Anna."

"Hi Luke," Anna's voice sounded down the phone. "Are you free to talk?"

"Sure," Luke moved back to the couch and flopped on it. "What did you want to talk about?"

"April and next year."

"April and next year," Luke repeated squeezing his knee in nervousness. "You don't want to do this face to face?"

"Well this is kind of a pre conversation," Anna gave a soft sigh. "I had coffee with Emily."

"Coffee with Emily," Luke cast a sideways look at Lorelai who gave a faint grimace.

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Anna made a huffing noise. "Yes, I had coffee with Emily and she offered for her and Richard to pay for April to go to Chilton like they did for Rory, so we need to discuss that and we also need to discuss were she's going to live going forward."

"Right," Luke muttered pressing his thumb and forefinger into the bridge of his nose.

"So I was thinking," Anna continued. "We keep the alternating weekend and the alternating holidays like we have and we let April decide what she wants to do."

Luke gave a start and lifted his hand away from his face, surprised by Anna's rational suggestion. "Ok I guess we can do that."

"She's not a little kid anymore. We should let her have some say."

"Yeah," Luke nodded, he waved his hand at Lorelai as she started waving at him to find out what was being said.

"If she wants to go to Stars Hollow High then we let her, and maybe I could move nearer. I can't stay at Richard's and Emily's apartment forever. At least not for free and I'm pretty sure that it is out of my price range once I get a job."

Luke nodded surprised by the pleasant tone of Anna's voice. "Yeah, sure. We should talk with her about what she wants. You want to do it at the weekend."

"Sounds perfect, I'll speak to you later."

Luke put the phone down and took a calming breath. "Richard and Emily have offered to pay for April to attend Chilton and Anna wants to let April decide where she lives."

"That's good; April would do really well at Chilton," Lorelai gently massaged Luke's neck. "Rational Anna Who'da thunk it." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I was joking about the dog."

"Right, we aren't getting a dog," Luke nodded and then sat back against the cushions of the couch with a heavy sigh. "What do you think she'll want to do?"

"Apricot?" Lorelai nestled into his side. "I don't know Hun. But whatever she decides it's OK."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai looked up at the knock on the office door at the Dragonfly. She smiled warmly as Emily peered round the door at her. "Hi Mom, come in."

"Hello Lorelai," Emily slipped inside the office. "Thank you for agreeing to help me with this."

"That's OK; I thought you were using an agency. I mean, I'm happy to help but they are supposed to vet people for you." Lorelai nodded towards the spare chair and waited for Emily to sit down.

"They are," Emily nodded. "But I still have to interview the candidates. I've never done that before." Emily dove into her purse and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"You've never vetted someone before," Lorelai scoffed slightly. She waved her hands as Emily gave her look of narrowed eyed annoyance. "Ok, sorry. Well when I interview someone, I start by telling them about the job, repeat what is in the spec you gave to the agency and then explain about the mission of the foundation. See how they react, and ask them if they have any questions. They should have at least one about what you've just said. Then ask them to tell them about themselves. This if they are prepared will sound super prepared but also will show if their nervous. Nervous is sometimes a really good indicator of how much someone wants the job. Then pick something off their resume and ask them about it. Preferably not the work specific skills or something they've just spoken to you about. For example, if they have put they are fluent in French or a cross country skier ask them why or how they learned. Pick something a little off from the usual experience. This will give you an idea on how they deal with pressure, pretty much everyone is fine on their work history but go off base a little can throw them. Also it will show you anyone who's lied."

"Alright," Emily scribbled notes furiously as Lorelai continued on.

"Have you set a salary or is it a range?"

"Set."

"Good. So go with so you know the salary is x. If they come back and start to question or negotiate, nix them. They will be too pushy or don't follow instructions. They've come to an interview for a job with a set salary, it's not the place to negotiate. If they ask about benefits that's fine though, be prepared for questions about that. Ask them if there is anything else that they would like to ask. This can be quite interesting and if they haven't got any questions that is a bad sign because they either aren't interested or they don't care," Lorelai smiled encouragingly at Emily as her mother continued to scribble. "It might also be worth mentioning or at least asking about their computer skills. Explain you are not the best. If they get snippy about it, it's a bad sign. Obviously you want someone who is going to be patient with you."

"I'm not completely inept with a computer Lorelai," Emily frowned slightly.

"I know, but running a business is different from what you are used to. However, if you get stuck you can always give me a call. I don't mind helping you out," Lorelai smiled reassuringly at her. "So other than the assistant you're all sorted? You have everything in hand?"

"I believe so," Emily smiled widely. "I'm very excited out it."

"I can tell," Lorelai swung her chair back and forth as she looked Emily up and down. "In honour of this auspicious occasion I got you something," she rose and crossed to the side where her bag was and pulled out two parcels. "For you. The twins helped with one of them, as I'm sure you can see," She handed the parcels over to Emily, and couldn't help but smile at the delighted excitement on her mother's face. "They are just some silly bits"

"Thank you Lorelai," Emily eagerly opened the first parcel to find a wide selection of post it notes. She raised her eyebrows quizzically at Lorelai.

"Well I know you like post its and you can never have enough. So you got all different colours and look hearts," Lorelai scooped up a pack and grinned. "The other gift is better."

"This is from the twins?"

"They helped."

Emily carefully opened the paper and then the box. "A coffee mug?"

"Because everyone needs an office mug," Lorelai informed her, waiting until Emily pulled out the mug.

Emily gave her a bemused smile as she studied the design, two handprints and then the words, World's Best Grandma printed on the white surface.

"I know you probably think it's tacky, but that one is Kitty, and that one is Willow," Lorelai pointed at the handprints in turn. "We did finger painting and there is this place where you can get images printed on things, so, there you are. This way no one will steal it because it is very clearly your cup."

"Thank you Lorelai," Emily stowed the mug back in the box and gave her a soft smile. "I appreciate it, and your assistance."

"You're welcome Mom," Lorelai smiled, her shoulders shimmying in delight. "So you got time for some coffee? I got some new pictures of the twins I can show you."

"Are you sure? You can show them to me on Thursday when we come for your birthday."

"I'll have more by then," Lorelai chuckled and grabbed her phone. "Besides I have some gossip which I think you might be interested in and then you can tell me all about your chat with Anna."

"How do you know about that?" Emily looked at her in alarm.

"Anna and Luke spoke because of the whole you offering to pay for school for April thing," Lorelai stood up and held open the door. "So you can tell me about that and I can tell you about your eldest granddaughter standing up to Christopher."

"Rory stood up to Christopher?" Emily gasped in shock.

"She did, but it's a cappuccino story," Lorelai ushered Emily out of the office. "Come on, also I need to speak to you about the day after Rory's graduation."

"Why?"

"There is a town thing in the works," Lorelai guided Emily towards the restaurant. "I figured you and Dad might want to be included."

* * *

 **xXx**

Lorelai jerked awake as something landed on top of her. She groaned and then smiled as her ears started to work and she could hear the incessant. "Ma Ma ma ma ma ma," that was coming from the twins. The something that had just dropped on her. She opened her eyes and smiled widely.

"Hello you two,"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" April shouted brightly.

Lorelai turned her head and smiled at the fourteen year old. "Thanks, you guys let me sleep?"

"Only fifteen minutes," April switched the alarm back on.

"Fifteen minutes is heaven when you have these two," Lorelai pulled Willow back across the bed as the baby made a break for the other side. "Come here monster." Lorelai lifted the baby and started tickling her, making Willow squeal in delight.

"Dad's making you breakfast," April announced as she moved to the end of the bed to stop Kitty from falling off. She picked up the baby who instantly began squawking and flexing her legs.

"Aww, Daddy's making breakfast. Apricot, let her down, she's not going to get too far." Lorelai nodded at the baby.

"Dadadada," Willow babbled and then pitched to one side in fits of giggles.

"Silly bubba," Lorelai tickled the baby some more. "So besides breakfast in bed, and a fifteen minute lie in, do I get presents?"

"Nope," April grinned devilishly at her. "That's it."

"Mean!" Lorelai pouted. "No presents," she intoned dramatically making Willow giggle. "Whatever will Mommy do. Nobody loves me," she smiled as Willow started to paw up her again chattering away in her language of half words. "Do you love me?"

Willow answered by flopping down across her chest and lightly patting Lorelai's arms with her little hands. Lorelai closed her eyes as she enjoyed the hug from the baby.

"Oh my god!"

April's shout made Lorelai open her eyes quickly and she sat up just in time to see Kitty take two hesitant steps and then flop down onto her backside. Lorelai let out a squeal of delight and sat up bringing Willow with her. She scrambled out of the bed and moved to crouch beside April as Kitty staggered to her feet again took another couple of steps and fell over. "Oh Clever girl!" Lorelai reached and dragged the baby into her arms, showering her in kisses. "Who's my clever girl?" she chuckled as Willow started tugging on her pjs squeaking. "Are you my clever girl too?" she hauled the other baby onto her knee as well, so she was holding both of the babies and alternated back and forth in kissing them on their cherubic cheeks.

"Hey, it's breakfast in bed. So get into bed," Luke grumbled at her with a smile as he walked in carrying a tray.

"Kitty walked," Lorelai gushed, letting the baby slid onto the floor "Show Daddy Kitty, show Daddy."

Kitty stared at her for a few moments and then rolled onto her back giggling.

"Maybe later huh?" Luke knelt down beside them, holding the tray out of the reach of the babies. "Get back into bed or I'm taking this downstairs."

"Are my presents downstairs?"

"What presents?" Luke looked at her blankly.

"Mean, why are they being mean to me on my birthday?" Lorelai asked the twins seriously/ She giggled as the babies babbled a response back at her as she shrugged. With a laugh, she grabbed Kitty round her middle and lifted the baby up, turning her over and blowing raspberries on her belly. As the baby cackled with glee, Lorelai looked up at Luke and gave him an exultant smile. "Gonna be hard to beat our Kitty Kat walking."

"I'll accept that," Luke grabbed the baby from her so Lorelai could do the same to Willow. He settled the baby on his hip and tweaked her nose. "Made Mommy's day."

"My Family made my day," Lorelai looked up as her phone began to ring. "That better be daughter number 1."

"It's Grandma," April peered at the screen.

"It's Grandma," Lorelai grinned at Willow and quickly got to her feet she bounced the baby as she scrambled to get her phone. "Hey Mom…thanks, happy birthday to you too. Guess what Kitty walked!"


	49. With Great Distinction

**AN - Thank you amazing peeps. I'm so pleased you guys liked Rory standing up to Christopher, there is a bit in this next chapter about what the plan for Gigi is (but you know penultimate chapter so *shrugs*) Anna has certainly mellowed but also I think she's probably learned that when it comes to the Gilmore's there is a certain level of go with it. Kitty's first steps were the perfect present for Lorelai (even if the chapter was a couple of days early). So with much ado, the penultimate chapter, it's a busy one, I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think x**

 **Chapter 49 - With Great Distinction**

"Can you see her?" Lorelai asked nervously as she peered through the crowds of people looking for Rory.

"I suppose the graduates have been taken elsewhere," Emily joined her in peering through the throngs of people as they made their way towards the awarding area from the auditorium where they had heard the commencement address.

"Did you actually understand what that guy was blabbering about?" Luke whispered as he took Lorelai's arm and steered her through the crowd, so that she didn't bang into anyone in her distracted state.

"No," Lorelai shook her head, "but kudos for staying awake through it."

"You nearly went," Luke chuckled.

"So did Mom," Lorelai scowled playfully at him.

"So did Mom what?" Emily paused and turned around staring at Lorelai with a frown.

"You nearly fell asleep," Lorelai smiled cheekily at Emily, "It looked like you found Dad's shoulder comfy."

"I didn't fall asleep," Emily's frown deepened.

"I said nearly, so did I. That speech was like the longest most boring thing ever!" She slipped out of Luke's arm and moved to take her mother's. "It was soo boring. I'm assuming he's someone interesting to super clever Yale people but has he not heard of intonation. For forty minutes complete monotone."

"It was dull," Emily agreed as they took the path towards the awarding area "and so hot. I should have worn the dress, at least then I could have taken my jacket off." She looked down at her outfit and sighed. "This ensemble does not allow for the removal of the jacket."

"You look lovely. You both do," Richard placed his hand on both of their shoulders and steered them towards the rows of chairs. "Oh look there is Spencer."

"How did you get here so quickly?" Lorelai called as they approached the young man who was trying to save five chairs together.

"Staff exit," Spencer stood up and began collecting the items he had used to save the chairs. "Lorelai do you have a camera?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get some snaps of our girl," Lorelai dove into her purse and pulled out her small point and click camera.

"Great, Dee's over there. She's got mine so you can give yours to her and she will take them for you." He beckoned in the distance and fumbled with his jacket. "Before we meet up with Rory what time do you want me to bring her tomorrow?"

"Lunch." Lorelai gave an excited smile. "No earlier than 12.30, 1 would be better because you know these things always take longer to get ready." She turned her attention to her parents. "Can you guys get there for 12 though? To look after the twins."

"We will be there," Emily settled into a seat and instantly started to fidget, rocking from side to side and staring at the person in front of her in displeasure. "Honestly people that tall should sit at the back."

"Well that would mean Dad would have to sit at the back," Lorelai pointed out, taking the aisle seat so she could have the best view.

"Hi everyone," Dee called as she bounced up to them.

"Hi Dee," Lorelai stood up to greet her. "Are you not graduating?"

"Not today, mines on Monday, my parents are coming out over the weekend," she grinned excitedly. "You want me to take pictures for you?"

"That would be amazing." Lorelai handed over her camera. "It's just point and click. It's supposed to be so simple but it kind of hesitates before it actually takes the picture so I hope you are a precog and can predict the perfect moment."

"I've enlisted helpers," Dee gestured to the side where a bunch of students stood trying to look like they belonged.

"That's great. Dee these are my parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, your new landlords," she winked at the young woman. "Mom, this is Dee. This is one of the people that Rory will be living with in that fancy house of yours."

"Hi," Dee extended her hand and shook both Richard and Emily's hand in turn. "The house looks amazing and it's a huge weight off my mind to know I've got somewhere to live while I'm studying."

"You're most welcome. We're so pleased that Rory will have someone familiar in New York," Emily smiled warmly.

"We've got each other's back," Dee nodded knowingly. She looked over her shoulders as capped and gowned students started to file in. "Oh, I better get out the way. Enjoy her moment!"

"We will!" Lorelai waved the girl as she moved and sat down on the chair opening her program. "Oh boy, look at all these other kids before we get to Rory."

"It'll move fast," Luke studied the list of names. "What does Magna Cum Laude mean?"

"Huh?" Lorelai peered over his shoulder, her eyebrows rose as she took in the words beside Rory's name. "Dad, what does Magna cum laude mean? It's beside Rory's name."

"It means with great distinction," Richard flipped through his own programme as his chest puffed with pride. "It means she's part of the top 10-15% of the class depending on how they have allocated it."

"Rory's graduating in the top 15% of the class," Lorelai's eyes watered. "Why didn't she say anything? Did you know?" She shot slightly accusingly at Spencer. She gave a proud huff as Spencer shook his head. "My Clever girl. Can you see her?" She peered over at the group of gowned students.

"No," Luke shook his head as he copied her. "We're still in the A's so give it a little while."

The family sat politely clapping as student after student was called forward and stepped across the stage to receive their diploma.

"Paris Eustice Geller."

"A name we recognise," Lorelai started to clap and gave a whoop, joined by Richard who gave a hearty cheer.

Paris seemed to stumble slightly at the noise but resumed her fast pace, stridently shaking the hands of the appropriate staff members and moved to the edge of the stage, where she paused for a moment and scanned the crowd with a faint smile.

"Rory was saying only Doyle was here, her boyfriend. Her parents weren't even bothering to show up," Lorelai offered Paris two thumbs up as the young woman moved to take her seat. "How crappy is that?"

"Very!" Luke frowned at the list. "Rory's next."

"She is?" Lorelai straightened once more and peered across the chairs, she held her breath as she found the top of Rory's head. "There she is," she grabbed Luke's shirt. "There's our girl!"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

The group erupted into cheers and Lorelai rose to her feet clapping as hard as she could as Rory made her way across the stage to collect her undergraduate diploma. After all her hard work, after the missteps and misgivings of her sophomore year Rory had graduated.

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory linked arms with Spencer as they strode away from the restaurant where she had had a celebratory meal with her parents and grandparents. She smiled as she watched Luke give her Mom a tired look as Lorelai basically bounced towards the car.

"Where does she get the energy from?" Spencer chuckled as they followed after them.

"It's a special Gilmore blend, caffeine and genetics," Rory bumped her hip against his and then frowned slightly as she felt something hard and cuboid in his pocket. "Spence?"

"Yeah Ror?" Spencer gave her a pointed look. He chuckled as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't call me Spence."

"Fine, Spencer?"

"Yes Rory?" Spencer poked his tongue out at her.

"What's in your pocket?" Rory asked cautiously.

"Oh," Spencer looked down and then blushed. "A present."

"For me?"

"Well the day is about you," Spencer reached into his pocket. "I was going to give it to you later when we say goodbye to everyone, but if you want you can have it now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewellery box.

"That's a ring box," Rory whispered warily.

"Don't know about the box but It's not a ring," Spencer told her softly. "I know you aren't ready for that."

"I'm not," Rory took it gingerly, casting a look after the rest of the group as they walked oblivious down the sidewalk. With an excited inhalation she opened the box to find a small pair of earrings, two birds in flight with the tiniest spec of something shiny at their beaks. "Oh, they're pretty!"

"Well you always seemed to like the poems about birds and bird in flight and soaring and other such symbolism. So I figured with the graduating and the going to Columbia to rock the work of Comparative Literature that it was appropriate." Spencer gave her a hopeful smile. "And you see that tiny little chip; that is a diamond, although it might not look like it."

"I love them!" Rory rose onto her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. "They're perfect!"

"Good," Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so proud of you."

"Does that mean I can try and wangle out of you what's going on tomorrow?" Rory looked at him hopefully, she giggled as he tried to keep a straight face. "My mom allowing me to stay over with you the night I graduated was a dead giveaway that something is going on."

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Spencer mimed locking his lips. "I am not going to risk the wrath of your Mom."

"Probably wise!" Rory giggled and they began to walk again. Pacing to catch up with the rest of the group. "I promise I'll look surprised though."

Lorelai span on her heels in front of them and mock glared at Spencer. "Don't tell her anything" She stepped back across the pavement and locked her arms around Rory's shoulder's hugging her fiercely. "It's all good Kid. Mommy's got your back."

"But I don't like surprises." Rory mumbled trying to wriggled out of Lorelai's vice like grip. "Mom I need to breathe!"

"Alright my clever graduated from Yale Magna cum laude daughter, I'll let you breathe," Lorelai released her grip and gave her a stern stare. "No asking about tomorrow, it's a secret."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke surveyed the chaos of the town with mild bemusement; he hoped that somehow this was all going to get sorted, because at the moment there just seemed to be disparate groups of people doing their own thing. His eyebrows rose in surprise as Kirk stumbled forward, carrying something huge on his back, the young man hunched over as he seemed to disappear under something large and rectangular so it appeared that whatever it was he was carrying was sentient and walking on its own. "Ah Jeez," he winced as Kirk narrowly missed Lorelai as she strode across from the diner.

"Did you see that?" Lorelai trotted across the grass to him. "He nearly took me out. What the hell is that?" she peered over her shoulder as Kirk staggered onto the gazebo.

"Don't know, that would involve asking Kirk or Taylor and neither of those options I like," Luke shook his head. "Twins settled?"

"Settled and chattering away. Mom's day just got made because Kitty said ga ma. I don't think she was saying grandma, I think it was just noise but Mom is convinced, so I'll let her have it," she shrugged and then grimaced. "Taylor alert."

"There you two are," the town selectman scurried across the square to them. "I've been looking for you everywhere. What is Rory's ETA?"

"She's arriving at the diner for 1pm," Luke answered quickly. "I thought with how unorganised everything is, you would want the extra time."

"53 minutes." Taylor studied his watch. "Doable, especially if you were to assist?" he raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"Sure, what do you need?" Luke shrugged, ignoring Lorelai as she dramatically gasped at him.

"Well this is excellent. The pictures of Rory need to be mounted properly Kirk said he had it handled and the last thing I need is for one of them to fall over and crush someone," Taylor gave him a beaming smile. "And once you are done with that. Some of the benches have gotten damaged as they have been moved about and could do with some TLC. Nice to see you pitching in for a change Lucas. And Lorelai will you be assisting?"

"Patty asked me to help her out" Lorelai answered quickly.

"Well hop to it, times a wasting," Taylor gave the couple a smile and scurried off the next group of people.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband" Lorelai elbowed Luke. "You just agreed to help Taylor. Are you feeling ok?"

"I didn't agree to help Taylor. This is for Rory. He just happens to be organising it." Luke gave a half-hearted shrug. "Besides I have plenty of stuff to get bent out of shape with him the rest of time. For once I don't mind all this crap."

"Because it's for Rory?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "She deserves it. You know, I was thinking, there has to be some kind of sign thing I can put up about her Magma laude thing. You know like sports signs."

"Aww Super proud Daddy," Lorelai kissed him on the cheek. "We can look into it, but it's Magna, not magma, that's volcanos."

"Magna. I'm gonna put up a sign in the diner." Luke told her proudly as they moved towards the gazebo where Kirk was working.

"Oh my god," Lorelai gushed as she took in the panels that Kirk was attempting to put up. "Rory Gilmore this is your life," her eyes fixed on one of the panels. "Wow," she took a step nearer to it. "This was the first town event I took her to." She studied the image; a two year old Rory with ice cream smeared across her face. "Twenty years. How has twenty years gone so fast?"

"I dunno," Luke shrugged as he peered at the photos. He shuddered slightly as he took in what Kirk was doing and darted forward to stop the young man before he injured himself. "Kirk, out!"

"But Taylor said."

"Taylor wants these staying upright, go find something to do that doesn't involve tools," Luke yanked the tool box away from the young man. "Go help with parking."

"Uh," Lorelai pointed at Kirk in disbelief. "He'll get run over."

"That only happened once!" Kirk frowned at her, he gave a soft resigned sigh. "I'll go help set up chairs."

"Good idea."

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory glanced at Spencer as he found a parking space curiously far from the diner. "Why the long walk?" she cooed innocently.

"I just do what I'm told," Spencer told her quirking his eyebrows.

Rory gave a faint sigh. "I don't like surprises."

"One minute and it won't be a surprise," Spencer climbed out of the car and waited for her to do the same before he locked it. "It's not a complete surprise, you know something is going to happen."

"Just give me a sense of scale," Rory begged as she stepped up onto sidewalk. "What am I walking into?"

"Why don't we go find out?" Spencer tugged her hand gently. "I promise I'll protect you, cross my heart and…"

"Ah," Rory cut him off. "Never hope to die," she tapped him on the chest. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Good," Spencer pulled her towards the diner and as they reached the crossing abruptly pulled her down the street along the high school.

"It's in the square?" Rory whispered, despite her nervousness a smile spreading across her face. "Oh Wow?" She came to a stop as she saw the square transformed into a party area. People were rushing about trying to put finishing touches to the area and a huge banner hung above it all screaming 'Congratulations Rory'. "Oh my God!"

"Hey, she's here!"

Rory waved awkwardly as Gypsy spotted her and the crowd of people suddenly stopped what they were doing and all turned to look at her. Rory sidled slightly closer to Spencer and felt her cheeks burn red. As instantly as they had stopped the group suddenly began to cheer and Rory sheepishly looked at Spencer, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw her Mom pushing between people and rushing across the street. "Mom."

"Hey Babes, so just a little congrats party on being awesome amazing smarty pants," Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory's neck and gave her a kiss. "It got a little bigger than planned, but enjoy yourself ok. And if all else fails Sookie made cake."

"RORY!"

Rory darted forward as she saw Gigi pull out of Francine's hand and rush into the road. She scooped the child up and stepped back onto the pavement turning and giving Lorelai and Spencer a relieved look. "Don't run into the road Gigi."

"Kay," Gigi cuddled her tightly. "I at your party. Nanna said you gaduted. I dunno what that is but Nanna said I had to say well done."

"Thanks Gigi," Rory gently lowered her sister to the ground and looked up at the approaching crowd. "I've got to say hello to people now."

"Kay, I help," Gigi bounced excitedly beside her.

"Okay you help."

* * *

 **xXx**

Emily smiled serenely as she watched yet another person come up and give her granddaughter a warm hug. The Graduation party was chaotic fun and Lorelai and Rory seemed in their elements once Rory had gotten over the initial shock. Person after person had come up to Rory to tell her they were so proud of her and despite the fact that Emily had often thought of these people as strange and peculiar the love that was filling the square for her daughter and granddaughter was palpable. Checking that Richard was OK with the twins nestled asleep in their double stroller, Emily rose from their table and began to make her way across the party area. She paused, momentarily casting a mildly amused look as she saw Lorelai's old neighbour and the woman who ran the dance school rush across to take up her vacated seat and start questioning Richard. She caught her husband's bewildered smile and gave a soft sigh before continuing on her way across the venue to where the band were taking a break and eating some of the delicious food that had been provided for the party.

"Hello Lane," Emily approached cautiously.

The young woman looked up from her plate and jumped to her feet, spilling her food onto Zack's head. "Mrs Gilmore."

"Careful there woman," Zack griped at her as he flicked some chips off his shoulder.

"Zack," Lane kicked Zack's backside with the side of her foot. "This is Mrs Gilmore, Rory's Grandma."

"Hi," Zack flexed his hand in a half wave.

"That's my husband Zack," Lane gave Emily a half apologetic smile. "Excuse him, he's excited."

"About the party?" Emily smiled pleasantly at the young man.

"I'm stoked for Rory. But no. I've got a gig as a guitarist on a tour, for Vapour Rub!" Zack gave her a beaming smile.

"I see," Emily's smile weakened slightly, trying to remain polite but having no idea what the young man was talking about. "May I speak with you Lane, and I suppose I better speak with you, as her husband."

"I'll give you a moment," Brian quickly rose to his feet, staring at Gil pointedly.

"I'm gonna get a snow cone. I haven't had one of these in years. It's like totally retro cool," Gil rose and gave Emily a wide smile. "You want?"

Emily shook her head, not entirely sure what a snow cone was. "No thank you."

"That's cool," Gil nodded in understanding and made his way through the party towards the food.

"How can I help you Emily?" Lane gave her a slightly nervous smile.

Emily took a deep breath and opened her purse. "I have recently established a scholarship foundation." She pulled out a card and handed it to Lane. "It's partly inspired by a conversation my husband overhead between Rory and yourself. The foundation is to provide financial support to students attending community college, assisting with associated costs, transportation, equipment, study material. Should you decide that you would like to pursue a college degree or indeed any course within the community college system, you are pre-approved for any of the funds you may wish to apply for."

"Pre-approved?" Lane whispered as she stared at the card.

"No way," Zack took the card and studied it with interest. "That's totally awesome babe. You can do that course you want. You cover transportation right?" At Emily's nod he grinned. "The bus would be covered. I'm sure if we spoke to Luke I could cover some of your shifts, he's usually pretty cool about that type of thing," Zack handed her the card back and then wiped his hand on the back of his jeans and extended it out to Emily. "Thanks Mrs Gilmore that's like totally awesome. She's so smart and she totally deserves this. Something like this would make it totally work."

"I'm glad," Emily smiled and released his hand with a look of mild embarrassment. "Just call the office. Sophie the assistant will be happy to help."

"Thank you," Lane gave Emily an excited smile. "Um, do you have any requests for later?" she gestured towards the band's equipment.

"I'd prefer it if you stuck to songs that are more upbeat," Emily gave her a small smile. "The twins don't enjoy the sad songs."

"Upbeat and happy it is."

Emily gave the young woman an appreciative nod and moved back across the dance floor to rescue her husband from Lorelai's friends. She sidestepped the dancefloor as Buddy swung Gigi, the little girl squealing in delight.

"He nearly got you."

Emily turned and smiled at the sound of Maisy's voice and moved through the tables to join her. "He nearly did yes. Hello Maisy" she smiled widely at the other woman before giving a tense nod to Francine who was sat beside her. "Francine."

"Quite a party," Maisy offered Emily a chair beside her. "Old fussypants arranged quite a shindig."

"Fussypants?" Emily's brow creased in confusion.

Maisy waved her hand dismissively. "The man in charge of this town, I forget his name, but everytime we come to one of these things to help Lucas it's always something to do with him."

"I see," Emily quirked her eyebrows in amusement. "It's wonderful that they have done this for Rory."

"I think it was more for them then her. They wanted to share in her success," Maisy peered over her glasses at Emily. "Yesterday was good?"

"Very good, Rory looked so poised," Emily smiled delightedly. "We've ordered the video of the day, you are welcome to borrow it once we receive it. You also Francine."

"I'd like that," Francine nodded politely. "I can show Gigi what I was talking about, and it would be nice to see someone graduate."

Maisy interrupted with a loud groan and got up from her chair. "I better stop Bud, he's either gonna knock someone's head off or make that little girl throw up. I'll speak to you later Emily."

Emily nodded as Maisy scurried off to prevent Buddy from swinging Gigi around so dangerously. She took a deep breath unsure what to say to Francine and placed her hands on the table positioning herself to get up.

"She's happy don't you think?" Francine whispered, not looking at Emily instead looking out across the dance floor to Rory. "Rory. Completely different to the young woman I met two years ago."

"She's worked very hard," Emily nodded following Francine's gaze. "At school and in her personal life."

"Did she tell you she told Christopher she would fight for Gigi if he enrolled her in a boarding school?" Francine asked switching her eyes to her other granddaughter who was now dancing with both Maisy and Buddy.

"I heard via Lorelai." Emily turned to look at Francine curiously. "I'm not certain it's what is right for Rory."

Francine nodded in agreement. "No, I don't think it is either, but it did allow me to address with Christopher the concerns I have about Gigi. We shall be going through a process with a custody lawyer."

"You will adopt her?" Emily's eyebrows rose.

"No," Francine broke her eyes away from the dancefloor and turned to look at Emily. "I'm not certain of the particulars yet. I doubt it will be easy but some arrangement so that I am in charge of her care. With it then passing to Rory when I die. Though I am hoping that will not be for a long time." She smiled weakly. "I never apologised to you for Christopher, or to Lorelai. Straub ruined him, I probably helped. Lorelai protected Rory from that and through her I'm now able to protect Gigi. I can't say I'm particularly proud of my son but I am very proud of my granddaughters"

"I can understand that sentiment," Emily smiled warmly at her.

"About the granddaughters? I thought you were proud of Lorelai?" Francine looked at Emily curiously.

"Oh, I am," Emily nodded fiercely. "I am immeasurably proud of what Lorelai has achieved."

* * *

 **xXx**

"There you are popcorn,"

Rory turned as Sookie bustled up into the gazebo with a massive smile on her face. "Hi Sookie."

"I remember so many of these pictures being taken," Sookie grinned at the giant images that filled the space between the wooden struts.

"Sookie! Your sticky handed child will not leave my poor chow alone," Michel called ran into the gazebo with a scowl on his face. "He will be traumatised."

"Davey or the dog?" Sookie gave him a cheeky smile.

"It is the girl," Michel scowled at her. "Hello Rory, your party is surprisingly not terrible."

"It's great!" Rory stifled a smile. "Thank you for coming."

"It did not seem like it was optional," Michel shrugged. "But I have to get back to work. Some of us actually do that you know."

"Well thanks for coming all the same," Rory gave him an impish smile.

"It is not as if I will not see you again little Lorelai," Michel narrowed his eyes at her. "You have all summer to annoy me around the inn, just as you always have, and your mother has told us about your new house in New York. I shall be visiting you so I have more money to spend on Michel."

"Ugh!" Lorelai groaned as she came up the steps into the gazebo. "I don't know whether I should hit you for talking about yourself in the third person or inviting yourself to stay at my daughter's home."

"I would sue," Michel drawled at her, his face breaking into a smile. "You should start a booking system," Michel nodded at Rory, "we can suggest a very good package."

"Be away with you," Lorelai playfully poked the young man on the chest. "Do not taint the house of Rory."

"I am going," Michel rolled his eyes and trotted out the gazebo.

"It's a bit much," Rory nodded at the pictures. "Pictures should be measured in inches not feet."

"Oh, I'm planning to have them put up at the house, especially this one of my fairy princess," Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory's waist and grinned at the picture showing a seven year old Rory in fancy dress.

"You were very cute," Sookie nodded moving to study the picture. "We want to do the cake."

"We've already had cake," Rory chuckled.

"I know but this is a special cake, and I want to get it lit and everything without Taylor seeing it so he doesn't do another speech." Sookie grimaced.

"That was weird," Rory nodded in agreement. "Can you give us a couple of minutes Sookie?"

"Course poptart," Sookie grinned at her. "When the band start playing again make sure you're at the bottom of the steps."

"Thanks Sookie," Rory smiled as the other woman made her way out of the wooden structure. "This has been crazy."

"They love you and they are proud of you," Lorelai rubbed Rory's arm.

"Doesn't mean it's not crazy," Rory pointed out. "Are you really going to display that?"

"No, not really but I am going to take them. I'm sure I'll have use for them at a later date," Lorelai quirked her eyebrows, "and I am going to find out where they had them printed to see if they do life sized cut outs that…" she giggled as Rory made an over dramatic groan. "That way I can see you when we chat, and maybe put the phone behind it when you call to speak to the bambinos."

"Really don't do that Mom," Rory shook her head. "It's not like I'm a thousand miles away."

"I know, but it's far enough. Though I want it noted I take precedence over anyone else, especially Michel," Lorelai gave her a pointed look.

"Oh I know, the schedule of the apartment runs, you then grandma and grandpa and then Gigi," Rory nodded resolutely.

"What about Spencer?"

"He's in with me" Rory quirked her eyebrows at her mother. "My house, my rules."

"That was a dumb question," Lorelai mimed banging her hand against her head. She looked around as a rocky version of 'for she's a jolly good fellow' began to play. "Come on Kid, your public awaits."

"You think this cake is going to be huge and dramatic?" Rory shook her head knowingly, she took one last look around the pictures and started down the steps. "Wow!"

"Just a little understated thing," Lorelai gaped as she paused behind Rory, taking in the massive six tiered cake, styled as books with a massive sparkler fountain shooting up into the sky. "That is some cake!"

"It totally is. Sookie, this is amazing!" Rory stared at the cake in awe as the crowd gathered around singing to her. "It looks too good to eat!"

Sookie looked at her alarmed and then jumped back slightly as a shower of sparks hit her. "You have to eat it!"

"I will, your cakes are always amazing," Rory joined her in taking a step back as the sparkler continued to roar. "Even if this one is trying to singe our eyebrows off!"


	50. The End of a Chapter

**AN1 - In terms of the technicality of what Francine was going to do did try and look into it but it's incredibly complicated so I slightly chickened out and went with they are looking into it. Essentially I want for her to have a controlling share of things like where Gigi goes to school and things like that, you know since she essentially is raising her. I'm glad you all liked the party, needed to have a last visit to the Hollow before the end :)**

 **And so here it is the final chapter, when I started writing this back in January I was convinced that this story was going to take me the best part of a year to write, I never imagined it would come out so quickly! Thank you so much for reading, I've hoped you have enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. In terms of a sequel I have several ideas but nothing fully formed and I'm about to descend into revision hell for an exam in June so we'll have to see how things goes, but you know ellipses ;). For those of you that review anon (particularly Nancy and Chloe) thank you so much, if you post a signed review (is that the right word) I'll message you in return. I would love to know what you think both about the last chapter and the the story as a whole. Thank you so much for reading, Enjoy x**

 **Chapter 50 - The End of a Chapter  
**

Luke gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried to focus on the road. The music was blaring, the twins were 'singing' along in an incoherent babbling screech and April was sat in the back of the minivan was talking over them with Lorelai who was in the passenger seat in the front. It had been like this for the last hour of the so far 3 and half hour car ride that he had had to endure from Hartford on their journey to Wolfeboro on Lake Winnipesaukee, New Hampshire. The trip was at the request of Richard, the Gilmore patriarch had decided that it was a last chance for the family to be fully together before everyone moved on to their next stage. With April joining Chilton and the new weekly arrangement of her switching between theirs and Anna every Sunday, Rory due to go off to New York at the end of August and Richard similarly due to entrench himself in academia with his Masters. It had seemed a great idea at the time, it just hadn't quite occurred to him just what it would be like to transport the entire family almost 200 miles. Rory had had the better idea of travelling with her grandparents. Feeling his patience reach its limit he jabbed the radio off. There was a momentary lull in volume in the car as the female residents got used to the silence and then the twins started to whimper. "I just can't," Luke muttered, casting a pleading but angry look at Lorelai.

"Kay," Lorelai turned back. "Hey Bubbas, no tears. April can you get the book in the bag?" she nodded towards the bag in between the twins. "Kitty Willow, Apricot's going to read to you." Crisis with the twins averted she turned her attention onto Luke's tense frame. "Sorry Hun. I should have realised. But we're nearly there, can't be more than a few minutes."

"I don't see why we are doing this? Why New Hampshire?"

"I have no idea, but Dad's bought this place and he wants to share the holiday home with us. Apparently, the lake is safer than the ocean and there will be less tourists. He also mentioned something about the house in Hartford as just theirs and that bordered on territory I don't want to think about." Lorelai reached and lovingly curled a piece of his hair round her finger. "Does it not bother you the peak in the back of your neck from the headrest?"

"Nope."

"My big brave boy," Lorelai teased him lightly. "Look they're turning off," she pointed at the jaguar in front as it turned off the main road onto a smaller tree lined one. As they drove Lorelai kept up her gently curling of Luke's hair.

As her fingers worked his hair Luke felt his tensions beginning to melt away. "This must be it," he muttered as the Jaguar turned off the road onto a single track driveway and he followed, guiding the minivan down the track after them. His eyebrows rose in surprise as they made their way down the tree lined track which finally opened up onto a large paved area with a double garage on one side and the house in front of it. "This looks huge!"

"Blame my Dad for understating it," Lorelai let out a low whistle. "It looks beautiful just from here. What do you reckon the other side will look like?"

"Spectacular," April sounded from the back. "Though it can wait I kinda need to use the bathroom."

"Me too," Lorelai called as she climbed out of the minivan and opened the door so she could get the twins and release April from the back. "Car ride over Kitty Willow. Yay!" she grinned as the twins clapped their hands in delight and she began to unbuckle Willow as Luke opened the other side to get Kitty. "I'll race you for it," Lorelai poked her tongue out at April as she lifted Willow onto her hip.

"I bet it has more than one," April grimaced slightly as she clambered out of the car.

"More than one what?" Emily appeared round the back of the minivan with a faint smile on her face.

"Bathroom," April gave her a meaningful look.

"There are eight," Emily told her lightly. "How was the ride?"

"Long, we are in need of a stretch." Lorelai bounced Willow as she closed the door and nodded for Emily to lead her to the house. "So eight bathrooms Mom, one for each of us."

"Yes," Emily nodded and gestured towards the house. "6 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, a family room, two fireplaces, a wraparound porch. All on 4.5 acres. Go in, Richard has just unset the alarm."

"Wait Apricot, what's an acre?" Lorelai tugged gently on April's ponytail before the teen made a move towards the house.

"An acre is 43,560 square feet, so, 4.5 acres would be just under of 200000 square feet." April gave a faint smile and dashed up the steps and into the house.

"So just a small bolthole Mom?" Lorelai teased lightly as she stepped up the porch and entered the house. "Wow!" she paused in surprise at the simple elegant grandeur of the building. "Wow!" she moved further in and came to a complete standstill as she took in the double height floor to ceiling window that framed the lake view. "Wow!"

"I thought so," Richard told her with an ebullient smile. "The Gilmore family compound," he gestured around the property. "We even have our own beach."

"You have a beach?" Lorelai's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You two really are the king and queen of understatement, 'we've bought a little lake house bolthole'. This is a palace!"

"Wow!" Luke joined them staring up at the ceiling and then moving to take in the view. "This is…Wow!"

"That would appear to be the general consensus," Rory muttered coming back from another room. "This place is beautiful!"

"It is," Emily agreed moving to stand beside her with a warm proud smile on her face. "Just the most perfect place for us to all come together and get away from our daily lives."

"And very much worth the car ride," Lorelai lowered Willow to the ground. "Ok Mom, where is another one of the eight bathrooms?"

"Through there," Emily held her hands open encouraging Willow to walk to her. "Now let us all get unpacked and get settled so we can do some exploring."

* * *

 **xXx**

Luke looked up as he heard the shuffling scuffing sound that always preceded April when she was ready for bed. He turned just as April entered the room draped in some obscure band t-shirt, grey knee high slipper socks with her right pant leg of her bright blue with Koala print pyjamas pants tucked in, the left leg dragging on the floor. Her hair was piled up on her head in a messy bun, her thick glasses slightly steamed from her shower. "Good shower?"

"The best, it's like being stood in a waterfall." April flopped down onto the couch beside him. "Grandma wanted me to tell you dinner will be here in fifteen minutes."

Luke gaped at her. "You spoke to Emily dressed like that?"

"Yeah," April nodded with a wry smile. "I spoke to her before I had my shower and asked her if it was OK if I wore something casual. She was distracted by the fact that she has had to order pizza for us to eat because apparently Grandpa forgot to load the cooler with the tonight's dinner in. So we either had breakfast for dinner and nothing tomorrow morning or she had to order in and the only menu that was here is for pizza," she giggled excitedly. "Anyway she told me I may as well wear my pyjamas, Lorelai and Rory are getting changed into theirs." She chuckled as Luke winced. "It's fine Dad, Lorelai says we'll just distract her with Willow is she gets snippy."

"I guess," Luke looked at her warily.

"It will be fine," April assured him. "Dad."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that maybe we could go for a walk just us while were here. I could study the local plants see if there is difference to home but you know just spend time together," she gave him a hopeful smile. "Also, look," she got up from the couch and crossed to the cabinet opening it up to reveal board games, videos and DVD's. "Grandma got Bill Nye," she pulled a tape out of the cupboard and held it up to him. "We could watch it together, with the twins. I have to claim my stake in their possible future development."

"Sure," Luke smirked as he took the tape from her. "But don't you know all of these by heart now."

"Nope," April slumped down onto the seat. "Most of it, but I always find new stuff."

"We can watch it, we can go for a walk, or several walks," Luke raised his arm encouraging her to nestle in beside him, "and we can do that at home, even after you start splitting your time between me and your Mom."

"I just wanted to do what was fair," April told him quietly. "I love living in Stars Hollow with you and Lorelai, but I love Mom."

"That's why we asked you what you wanted," Luke kissed her forehead.

"I know," April smiled at him. "I liked that, it's smart too, this way they only person I can get mad at is me," she gave a soft sigh. "I have realised a flaw in my plan though."

"What's that?" Luke looked at her with concern.

April gave a heavier sigh and peered at him over the top of her glasses. "At Chilton I have to wear a skirt."

Luke snorted in laughter. "Something we didn't think about."

"Everyday!" April giggled. "I'm gonna have to be ladylike."

"I'd ask Emily for help on that one," Luke gestured at his wide legged seated position and his rugged clothing. "I don't think I'm any help on that one."

"Not your skill set," April giggled resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will eat the pizza with a knife and fork?"

* * *

 **xXx**

Rory scoffed in surprise as she padded into the lakehouse's kitchen in the morning, her grandmother was stood at the stove cooking. "Grandma?"

"Good morning Rory," Emily turned from the stove and greeted her with a wide smile. "Get yourself some coffee. I'm making scrambled eggs."

"I see," Rory nodded and moved over to the coffee maker studying Emily curiously. "I'm sorry Grandma I didn't know you could…" she trailed off and gestured to the pan.

Emily blushed self-consciously. "I can just about manage eggs," she scrunched her shoulders upwards awkwardly. "There is very little that can go wrong, as long as I pay attention."

"I won't distract you then," Rory gave her a warm smile.

"That is probably wise," Emily turned her attention back to the eggs. "Go and help your grandfather, he's in with the books, apparently they have been sorted all wrong, though I don't see what the issue is, it's not like this is a library using a duodecimal system."

Rory did as she was advised, wandering slowly through the large property until she found her grandfather hunched over a pile of books. "Hey Grandpa, Grandma's sent me to help you."

"Is she still cooking?" Richard looked up warily. At Rory's nod, he gave a grimace. "She's on her third batch. She's never yet made me ill but they are often inedible. I was hoping Luke might be up for a little cooking. Emily didn't want a maid interrupting things all the time while we were here, which may have been a mistake, so we simply have a cook coming for evening meals."

"We can all pitch in, well maybe Luke and April, but I can chop stuff," Rory moved to stand beside the bookcase. "What are you doing?"

"Whoever your grandmother hired to unpack our things had no respect for books. They were just dumped, it's outrageous!" Richard mumbled at her angrily.

"How did they get packed in the box?" Rory asked curiously.

"Badly," Richard shook his head. "Look at that," he held up a book with a frown, indicating the crushed spine of the hardback book. "This volume is 37 years old, it should be retreated with respect," he gave a heavy sigh. "I'm being silly aren't I?"

"No," Rory shook her head. "I agree, books should be treated with respect," she lifted a volume and frowned at the crumpled pages. "This is outrageous."

"Dickens," Richard shook his head sadly. "But we can fix it."

"Definitely, perhaps a project for when it gets too hot," Rory studied the large book case, "Or if it's raining."

"That sounds a good idea," Richard gave her a beaming smile, "a chance to spend some time together."

"I'd like that," Rory returned the smile.

"You'll have ensure you spend the same amount of time with your grandmother though," Richard gave her a knowing look. "She doesn't like it when I monopolise you."

"I can distract her with Willow. My little usurper has her uses," Rory chuckled slightly, "but I'd like to spend as much time with both of you as I can."

Richard gave her a proud slightly tearful smile. "We'd be very glad of that. We're immensely proud of you Rory," Rory shifted her weight self-consciously. "Don't be embarrassed," Richard rested his hands on her shoulder. "We are. You've worked tremendously hard and you deserve your success. I'm just so glad that we've had this opportunity to spend time with you these past seven years."

"Me too," Rory sniffed slightly.

"Now, Now, I think perhaps we should save our tears for the abomination that will be your grandmother's eggs," Richard joked as he squeezed her shoulders.

* * *

 **xXx**

"That was a really long day," Lorelai yawned as she nestled into Luke's prone form. "The bambinos are flat out. I never knew walking so slowly was so tiring."

"I think they take about ten steps for one of mine," Luke sleepily pulled her tight to his torso, his arm lazily stroking her back. "Why do they keep stopping to touch things?"

"It's how they learn. Touch is a major way they do it, that and eating everything in sight," Lorelai sighed contently. "They loved the beach. Rory always hated the beach. She hated being barefoot on anything except for carpet. I think Willow could have done without eating the sand though. That's a photo to taunt her with in later life."

"They're all different," Luke yawned. "You OK with me trying to take Willow into the lake tomorrow? She kept making a break for the water."

"I'll make sure the camera is ready," Lorelai repositioned herself and then gave a soft sigh.

"If she likes it. I can handle all the swimming so you don't have to," Luke cuddled her tighter.

"It's not like I'm going to actually swim, just go in deep enough for her to splash about," Lorelai poked him teasingly.

"Yeah I know it's just… aren't you, you know, this week? Doesn't it get all complicated with going in the water?" Luke vaguely gestured downwards.

"Well yeah it does, but it might not …" Lorelai whispered and then trailed off. She squeaked in annoyance as Luke sat up dislodging her and making her land awkwardly on her side.

Luke stared at her wide eyed a smile "Are you…I mean how… do you think?"

Lorelai sat up and gave him a nervous smile. "I might be. I'm a couple of days late, my breasts feel weird and I feel tired, or more tired than usual. It might not be anything. I could just be tired because of the drive and with the extra twin wrangling. Being late doesn't really mean anything, the stress of getting everything ready could have done that and the boobs could be because I'm about to start," she shrugged and then raised her arms, looping them around her neck and then clasping her hands behind his neck. "It might be nothing, let's not get our hopes up. I wasn't even going to mention it until I was sure."

"But you might be?" Luke grinned at her.

"I might be." Lorelai gave him a faint smile.

"You were carrying cases," Luke frowned at her, "and should you carry the twins."

"Until we know anything for sure, we just carry on as usual. As much as I like protective Luke, please just be cool, especially in front of the parents." She gave him a tender kiss and then a wide smile. "If we are I would like to keep it just us until you know, and if I'm not it will only alert Mom to the fact we are trying and then she will nag me consistently."

"She won't."

"I'm sorry have you met my mother? She is very particular about her grandchildren; if she catches a whiff of potential for a new one she will be relentless until she finds out," Lorelai brushed Luke's hair out of his face.

"She's a lot better than she was," Luke pointed out, smiling widely at her.

"Oh she's a hell of a lot better than she was but Grandbabies, big and small is a whole other ballgame," Lorelai released her hold on him and leaned back against the pillows.

"I guess," Luke lowered himself down onto the mattress on his side, his head propped on his arm, and his eyes fixed on her stomach. "Maybe huh?"

"Maybe," she smiled excitedly at him. "If I am you have pretty good shooting skills," she giggled. "Look at how proud you are, we don't even know."

"Yeah but Maybe."

"Maybe baby."

* * *

 **xXx**

"I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you," April pretended to chase Willow as the baby 'ran' away from her.

With a squeal Willow launched herself behind Richard's long legs and grabbed them screeching. "Api, Apa," at the top of her lungs.

Richard chuckled and bent down hauling the baby onto his lap. "I've got you Willow."

Willow threw her head back in a fit of giggles and mumbled "Api, Apa" again.

"Is that April, do you think?" Richard looked up at April as she knelt down on the floor beside Kitty who was patiently studying a toy block.

"I think so, Api, at least. I think Apa is her trying to say Grandpa though," April told him with a faint smile. "But it could be apple, but going by context it's probably Grandpa. Their vocabulary is quite limited but they can mimic noises quite well."

"Are you saying Grandpa?" Richard bounced Willow making her cackle in delight. "Does she say Grandma?"

"I think that Am ma," April noted, she looked up as Luke came into the room holding a backpack while Lorelai followed holding two bottles for the twins. "Hey Dad, are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," Luke nodded.

"You got sunscreen on?" Lorelai asked as she handed a bottle to Richard and then bent down to give Kitty hers. She smiled indulgently as the toddler shoved the bottle in her mouth and began to suck insistently.

"It's on," April assured her jumping to her feet and giving her an excited smile. "We'll see you later."

"Later," Luke kissed Lorelai softly as he walked past her. "Get some rest."

"I'm fine," Lorelai waved her hand dismissively at him and kissed him again. "Have a good time."

Luke nodded and followed April out onto the porch and Lorelai turned to look at Richard.

"And then there were four," Richard smiled pleasantly at her. "Do I need to hold this?" he gestured at the bottle.

"No just give it to her," Lorelai moved to join Richard on the couch and tweaked Willow's nose, "don't be lazy Missy."

Willow gave her a beaming smile and then grabbed the bottle from Richard as he offered it to her. She wriggled slightly leaning back into his arms and putting the bottle into her mouth copying her sister and sucking intently.

"We're working on the sippy cups," Lorelai muttered as she watched her younger daughters, "they've not quite mastered it yet, or they don't seem to drink enough so," she shrugged and then smoothed her hand over Willows wild curls. "Enjoying your holiday Dad?"

"Immensely," Richard gave her a bright smile. "I'm very pleased with my purchase thus far. You know, you and Luke can use it whenever you would like."

"I'm sure we can schedule it in," Lorelai nodded appreciatively. "Everyone is having a great time."

"I'm glad," Richard looked down as Willow pulled out her bottle and studied it for a moment before resuming her drinking. "I'm enjoying spending time with these two. They're very affectionate."

"They do like their cuddles and snuggles," Lorelai grinned at him. "Enjoy it while it lasts. I'm waiting for them to discover No."

Richard gave a mock shudder. "You loved that once you found it," he shook his head in amusement. "I think at one point it was the only word you said for an entire week, running around with a big smile on your face, everything your mother and I suggested greeted with a loud yell of No!"

"How'd you get round it?"

"We bribed you with chocolate," Richard gave her a jovial yet slightly shamed look. "We tricked you into saying you didn't like it and then you cried for four hours until we gave you some," he sighed, "the joys of parenthood."

Lorelai snorted in amusement, "we've got our hands full, that's for sure."

"Mama," Kitty muttered holding out her half empty bottle.

"You done Kitty Kat?" Lorelai held out her hands. She smiled as the toddler ponderously got to her feet and staggered the few paces and dropped the bottle into Lorelai's lap.

Kitty stared up at her for a few moments and then fixed her attention on Richard, studying her sister. After a moment of intense consideration the toddler walked over to Richard and tried to pull herself up onto his lap. Richard gave a chuckled and hauled the toddler up, holding her in his other arm, while Willow wriggled to regain her comfortable position.

"Don't think you need to do much bribing with these two," Lorelai grinned setting the bottle to one side "Don't tell Grandma that your Grandpa's girls," she whispered to them in a silly voice.

"Oh I know I'm second place to Grandma. I'm sure if she was here they would be fighting for her lap." Richard waited for Kitty to get settled.

"She is surprisingly good at the hugs," Lorelai grinned as Kitty gave her a soft wave. "Hi Bubba."

Richard peered at Lorelai over Willow's head and gave her a sad smile. "Your mother has always been good at hugs, she just never gave them very freely."

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed heavily, "but I'm glad these two have warmed her up a little."

"It's more than just these two Lorelai," Richard told her softly. "Having you and Rory back in our lives has meant a tremendous amount to her, and these last few years have…well I've never seen her so contented."

"Yeah," Lorelai mumbled with a soft sigh that hung with consideration. "I guess so."

Richard studied her for a moment and then bounced the twins. "I think Willow might learn to swim this holiday."

"Yeah," Lorelai brightened slightly. "You're the water baby aren't you?" she smoothed her hand over the tot's curls once more making Willow look up. "Am I talking about you?"

"Mama," Willow offered her bottle out, throwing it away and then wriggling to out of Richard's grip to crawl across the couch to get to Lorelai.

"Oops, sorry Dad," Lorelai gave him a sheepish smile as she pulled Willow onto her lap.

"I have this one," Richard cuddled Kitty more closely, "the benefit of two of them."

* * *

 **xXx**

"What's so interesting about plants growing on plants?" Rory wrinkled her nose in confusion as she watched April give a delighted yell and beckon wildly to Richard and Luke who were stood at the edge of the path in conversation.

"I have no idea," Lorelai shook her head. "I try and get the science but it goes over my head. My science is the fiction kind and even then I'm lost. I know you are smart but April's something else."

"Uuh," Rory trilled in protest. "Different type of smart, she's science, I'm linguistics and literature."

"Excuse me Miss Graduated Magna cum laude," Lorelai poked her tongue out at Rory. She dissolved into giggles as Willow on Rory's lap copied her. "Uh oh!"

"Uh oh," the twins both copied and then joined in with the giggles.

Rory joined in the four of them giggling at nothing really in particular only calming down as Emily approached with a tray of drinks. "What's so amusing?" Emily asked hopefully as she set the drinks on a nearby table.

"These two are echoes and mimics," Lorelai repositioned Kitty's hat. The toddler screeched and tried to pull it off and then pouted and stared up at Lorelai with annoyance.

"You have to wear it poppet," Lorelai told her repositioning it once more. "See," she collected her own hat, tucked at her thigh and put it on. "Mommy's wearing a hat."

"Grandma also has a hat," Rory pointed at Emily's large straw hat. "Only silly old Rory who's not got one."

"She's very silly," Lorelai nodded insistently. "Even if she did graduate from Yale with distinction."

"Are you ever going to be able to get Luke to take that sign down, it's been up for a month now," Rory looked at her hopefully.

"What sign?" Emily asked sitting in the chair beside Rory and trying to join in.

"He's got this big sign up in the diner," Rory sighed self-consciously. "Rory Gilmore, Graduated Magna Cum Laude from Yale. It's like huge," she gestured at the size, indicating the sign to be about the size of a poster.

"He's proud of you," Lorelai pointed out.

"I know he is but it's huge!" Rory shook her head, "and everyone keeps asking what it means and then it's this big hoopla and…"

"Take your props," Lorelai told her with a smile.

"I know," Rory gave her an amused smile, "but you are working on it right?"

"I'm working on it," Lorelai nodded. "You speak to Spencer? Is he still OK for coming up tomorrow?"

"He's coming straight after work so he should be here sometime between 8 and 9, traffic dependent," Rory gave her a pleased smiled. "He said to let him know if we needed anything."

"I can't think of anything," Emily shook her head. "The guest room is all set up."

"Grandma's house, grandma's rules," Lorelai quirked her eyebrows at Rory.

"Well," Emily pressed her lips together. "I don't think your Grandfather needs to know that," she shifted awkwardly.

"That's OK Grandma I understand," Rory smiled at Emily before looking down at Willow who was pointing at April in confused interest. "I don't know?" Rory shook her head as she turned her attention to April who appeared to be peeling something off the tree. "Science is weird."

"Science gives us cellphones and sunscreen, TV and microwaves so it's also awesome," Lorelai chuckled slightly. "Where would we be without those things?"

"Somewhere I do not want to think about," Rory shook her head. "We should plan a movie marathon before I got to New York, All the classics one after another."

"A movie marathon?" Emily interjected. "You don't mean to tell me that you sit and watch movies one after another?"

"I do indeed," Rory nodded sending a knowing look at Lorelai. "It's a staple of ours from when I was little."

"Best we managed was in 02 I think," Lorelai considered. "27 hours wasn't it?"

"Yeah, we only stopped because Sookie rang and then we decided we were hungry so went to Luke's," Rory giggled. "We should try and beat that."

"You watched movies for more than a whole day?" Emily gaped at her daughter and granddaughter in surprise. She shook her head in disgust "You cannot be serious?"

"Deadly," Lorelai nodded. She repositioned Kitty on her lap. "Maybe you could babysit the twins Mom. They wouldn't sit through that."

"Yeah. Need to work up to that level of binge watching," Rory giggled.

"I suppose I could," Emily studied the twins for a moment and then sighed heavily trying to look annoyed but a faint smile on her lips. "While I don't condone you two behaving in such a slothful manner, it would be nice to look after the twins."

"The sloth is our spirit animal," Lorelai teased her.

"No…It's the cheetah because we're lightning quick," Rory snapped her fingers three times. "Whoosh you can't keep up with us."

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "Unicorn, because we are unique and beautiful and magical."

"Right," Rory nodded. "Unicorn, I forgot."

"Honestly, you two sometimes," Emily shook her head in amused dismay.

"Give it a few years and these two will be at it," Lorelai nodded at the twins in turn.

"It's no good I need to know what they are doing," Rory shook her head as April gave a yell of delight down in the trees. She got up with a sigh. "Here Grandma," Rory unceremoniously lowered Willow onto Emily's lap and trotted down the steps to join April, Richard and Luke.

Lorelai and Emily watched her move away, both cuddling the toddler on their laps. The two women sat in easy silence punctuated only by the soft babbling of the twins.

Emily studied Lorelai for a moment as she cuddled Willow to her and smiled down at the baby before looking across at the group under the trees. "Your father is very happy you are all here,"

"He seemed quite a happy chap this morning," Lorelai nodded studying her father from a distance. "Retirement agrees with him this time,"

"So far," Emily nodded in agreement. "But it is more than that. It's you all being here, him being able to share this house with you."

"It's a beautiful house," Lorelai bounced Kitty slightly. "Yes bird," she agreed as the toddler pointed and made a noise that she understood to be the child's version of the word bird.

"Lorelai don't be obtuse," Emily frowned at her. "You know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean Mom, but I'm trying to prevent some sentimental conversation," Lorelai looked sideways at her. "You two are being a touch too touchy feely for my liking. She's only going to New York it's not like she's dying, touch wood," she knocked the arm of the wooden chair she was sat in and then tapped her forehead, giving a little disgusted shiver, "but there is lots of misty eyes coming from both of you."

"I wasn't talking about Rory," Emily sighed sadly. "I meant all of you and especially you."

"You hear that bubba?" Lorelai kissed the top of Kitty's crown. "Especially me."

"Why are you so grumpy today? We're having such a lovely time," Emily huffed slightly.

"Sorry Mom, I'm just feeling a little off," Lorelai closed her eyes as the words flowed out before she realised.

"A little off?" Emily's eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

"Watch the necklace Mom, Willow's about to garrotte you," Lorelai sent a look of gratitude at her youngest.

"No she's not," Emily deftly moved her necklace out of the way of little fingers and smiled fondly at Willow. "She's just curious," Emily allowed Willow to stand on her thighs before repositioning the child so she was sat on her lap facing Lorelai. "Is the reason you're feeling a little off the same reason Luke is watching you like a hawk with a very large smile on his face?"

"Oh boy," Lorelai mumbled, she grimaced as Kitty copied her vocalising the noise and intonation. "Scuppered by my little echo," She cast a sideways look at Emily, rolling her eyes at the demanding look on her mother's face. "It's nothing, maybe it's something. I don't know yet OK."

"Maybe," Emily's face lit up, "maybe another…" she trailed off and settled back in her chair with a large smile on her face. "We'd very much like a grandson."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No guarantees."

"Of course not," Emily reached out to touch Lorelai's shoulder, pulling her hand back at the last moment as Willow started to shift about. "Oh Lorelai."

"Nope," Lorelai shook her head. "It might be absolutely nothing OK, and I don't want you needling me about it so just chill Mom."

"Chill?" Emily looked at her blankly.

"Cool your heels, hold your horses, just, you know, don't say anything," Lorelai sighed heavily. "Just don't get your hopes up."

"Alright, I won't," Emily acquiesced, she gave Lorelai a sideways look, "but you're trying."

Lorelai nodded. "We are letting nature take its course."

"Well I hope nature is kind to you," Emily gave a contented sigh. She studied Lorelai closely. "I think it has been."

Lorelai cringed and frowned at Emily. "Mom."

"Oh don't Mom me," Emily tutted slightly. "I just want you to be happy swe…I just want you to be happy and baring the awful December I have never seen you this happy and content."

"Uh huh," Lorelai mumbled distracted by Kitty as she made a chortling sound.

"Well are you?" Emily looked at her insistently.

"Am I what?" Lorelai look around at her gently rocking from side to side as Kitty began to fuss.

Emily studied Lorelai closely. "Happy, you look happy, actually you look very happy."

"I am."

"Because of…?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head, "yeah but everything."

"Everything, as in Rory?" Emily looked out across the grounds of the lake house estate towards her eldest granddaughter.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded distractedly.

"Lorelai!"

"How does that get a Lorelai?" Lorelai frowned at her mother.

"You keep giving me one or two word answers, be more expansive," Emily looked at her imploringly. "We're trying to have a conversation."

Lorelai rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Alright Mom. Everything is Rory being fulfilled and her being all honeymoony with Spencer. Anna being chill over the custody so April and Luke aren't super stressed out. You and Dad with your new stuff. These two," Lorelai nodded her head down at Kitty and then jerked it towards Willow, "amazing me every day with their awesomeness. Luke just because he's Luke. Everyone in my life is in a good place right now. And also just me, I've figured a lot of stuff out, it all helps with the happiness factor."

"That's wonderful sw…" Emily swallowed and gave her a wide smile. "I'm very pleased for you."

"Uh huh," Lorelai muttered again. She lifted Kitty to stand on her lap allowing her daughter to look over the edge of the raised porch down at her father, grandfather and older sisters. "Mom?" Lorelai mumbled distantly

"Yes Lorelai?" Emily lifted Willow onto her lap in a similar manner, letting her granddaughter to look over the edge. "Yes Precious, that's Daddy," she nodded as Willow pointed at Luke and mumbled dada.

"I think that I'm Ok with you calling me Sweetheart. If you want to I mean," Lorelai whispered staring resolutely down at the rest of her family.

Emily's face lit up and she lowered Willow to stand on the wooden porch, keeping one of her granddaughter's hands she turned to face her daughter. "Really?"

"Yeah, Mom, Really."


End file.
